Jewel in the Crown
by Helena Mira
Summary: A/U: What if Edward accepted Aro's offer to join the Volturi when he goes to them asking to be killed? What does this mean for Bella and the other Cullens? And what about Charlie and everyone back in Forks? Can there be a happily ever after for anyone?
1. Rejection

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 1: Rejection**

The most wretched moment of my long and miserable existence, was the moment that Rosalie told me that Bella was dead. She jumped off a cliff in La Push to kill herself. Even my vapid sister had been able to connect the dots. Just as I couldn't live without Bella, she couldn't live without me. For six months, I had hoped and prayed that she would get on with her life. She would find some other human to fall in love with.

I had fought against fate. I had sworn up and down to Alice and Carlisle that there had to be another way. But I never imagined this. Alice's vision had been so clear. Her fate was tied to mine. So I thought that I could save her by leaving, by cutting the slender thread that held us together. But my leaving only changed her in such a way that she took this action. She changed her mind. She decided to die.

How easy it is for a human to die! I hoped that maybe Rosalie had it wrong. I thought that perhaps Alice's vision had been not true or not precisely what she thought it was. Clinging to this last little sliver of hope, I called Charlie's house. An unfamiliar voice answered the phone. It sounded hostile. When I spoke after assuming Carlisle's voice, it became even more hostile.

Dripping with hatred, the voice said, "Charlie's not here. He's at the funeral."

I asked no questions. I simply hung up. There were no questions left to ask. Of course, Charlie was at a funeral, Bella's funeral. And whoever answered that phone must have known why she killed herself. I am sure that Charlie, his friends and family, not only hate me, but all the Cullens. I wondered if Alice had found him that he even let her stay.

Charlie had always liked Alice. She was there to help him when he couldn't fully care for Bella after she returned from the hospital in Phoenix. At that point, I was the only one that Charlie hated. I could read it explicitly in his every thought. Charlie's generally muted thoughts were never more apparent than when he was thinking about me. The more Bella loved me, the more he hated me.

I thought that perhaps it was the natural jealousy of a father for the man that his daughter had chosen. I had read about that before and had seen it in the thoughts of other fathers. Daddy's little girl, that was Bella. But no sooner had Bella finally returned to him, than she fell in love with me. It was kind of ironic really. It wasn't as if he were working very hard at building a relationship with her.

Even though they lived together, he spent very little time with her. Between fishing and working, she was often left alone. Even though I couldn't read her mind, I knew that she was marking time. She had moved away from her mother to make her happy, the mother that she called her best friend. If she ever had any other friends in Phoenix, she never mentioned them.

She didn't even have many friends among the humans at Forks High School, but not for lack of trying on their part. She was painfully shy. She hated the attention they gave her. Even when I tried to get a read on her through their thoughts, I had to fill in a lot of blanks. She preferred listening to speaking, and that naturally made her more popular. What human doesn't like someone who sits and listens to her babble about herself, like Jessica Stanley does?

But she talked to me. Maybe it was because I was more tenacious than the others. Maybe it was because I was more interested hearing about her than listening to myself talk, but she talked to me all the time. When we finally broke down the barriers between us, it seemed like we could never stop talking.

I should have known that it could never last. I should have known that sooner or later, her proximity to my world would kill her. But how was I to know that even my absence could kill her, and in a most devastating way.

The Christians believe that if someone commits suicide, they are barred from heaven. They feel that such an action, such a flagrant waste of human life, damns his soul to all eternity. Well, my soul is already damned. So now to be with her, I will follow her to hell.

I feel as if I have damned her there myself. What worse sin could I have possibly committed? My beautiful, innocent, exceptionally good Bella has not been given a place in the afterlife that she so richly deserves. That one last mistake, all because of me, has sent her to the very place I sought to save her from. It is a tragedy that even the great Bard himself could never have envisioned.

So what was there to do, except to get on a plane in Rio and fly to Rome? After landing at the airport, I took off for Volterra. The beauty of the ancient Tuscan landscape did not penetrate my consciousness as I ran toward the fate that I had chosen. All I could see in front of my eyes was Bella's face. It seemed to be calling to me, begging me to join her in the depths of fiery hell.

What were those words that she hurled at me in our final meeting? If this is about my soul, then you can have it. I don't want it without you. I had no idea that in that wretched moment she truly was handing me her soul. If I had known, could I have changed my course?

Probably not, at that point, I was listening to no one but myself as I argued with all of my instincts that wanted to stay with her. After months of convincing myself that I was the protector of this danger magnet, I had failed her. At the outskirts of Volterra, as I looked up at the ancient walls, I had this enormous sense that I was running towards my destiny.

As I approached the entrance to the tower, I took in the little details, the iron gates and then the bland, human normality of the reception area. The receptionist was surprised to see me. But she didn't look at me with the same degree of admiration that most other human women did. She was comparing me to the guard Demetri and finding me lacking.

But the message was sent and another guard Felix (much to her disappointment) came to escort me in. He completely ignored her, but looked at me with interest. I realized then that he had known Carlisle. Of course he did. Most of the Volturi guard had been "employed" there for over five hundred years. Nearly all of them would have known this unusual curiosity of Aro's.

I entered the room to face the three of them, Marcus, Aro, and Caius. They were an interesting trio on first glance, a triumvirate worthy of the Roman Empire: Marcus, the bored one, Aro, the curious, and Caius, the irritated. The thoughts of no one else in the room mattered, although the overall feeling was one of curiosity, something interesting walking in to relieve the tedium.

"You do not need to ask, young Edward," said Aro, after he whispered to my side in the blink of a human eye and greedily grasped my hand.

He read everything in my mind rapidly and then turned to the others.

"Brothers, we must consult," he said quickly.

As if on cue, Felix poked me in the back and walked me into the anteroom with the receptionist again. Apparently, those words were the sign that Aro wished to speak with the others. I read the chagrin in Felix's thoughts. He had been looking forward to a quick execution. And of course, so had I.

Now, I am waiting as they consult and prepare for more disappointment. I am right. I return to face my rejection.

"I'm afraid that your gifts are to valuable to waste," says Aro, in his whispery voice, as he denies my request for death. "But if you are not happy with your lot, come, join us. We would be happy to make use of your talents."

I turn away, bothered because he is refusing to make this easy for me. I should have realized when I first approached him that he would take a second look at me for Carlisle's sake. I had no idea when he grasped my hand that _this _would be the result. I had no idea that he would be so delighted by _my_ talent, when he had a mind reading ability of his own without boundaries.

But I can do what he cannot. I can read multiple minds at once and I don't need physical contact. I don't even have to be in the presence of the person I am listening to. And now he knows this. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head, along with his thoughts, the moment he let go of my hand. He asked for time to consult with his brothers. As if that mattered. He wanted me, another jewel to add to the collection.

Maybe that's all that's left of me, a cold stone. Aro seems to view me as a precious gem, a diamond or something. But I really feel more like cubic zirconia, worthless. Alice warned me that if I left Bella something like this would happen. The night I told them that we had to leave, she screamed at me that Bella would do something stupid and reckless. But when I asked her what, she couldn't tell me.

"Of course, I can't tell you, you idiot!" she had yelled. "You haven't told her that you are leaving. How can she decide to do something crazy if she doesn't know that the bottom is about to fall out of her world?"

"And why are you making that assumption then?" I asked her.

"Because I can still see the same vision of her fate," she said. "Look!"

And there I saw it. There I am, standing with Bella's lifeless body in my arms. And then the other, only that one has changed. It is no longer Alice, arm and arm with Bella, it is I. And we are not smiling.

"What the hell does that mean?" I shouted.

"I don't know," she replied through gritted teeth. "All that I can tell you is that you will not be able to stay away from her. Either you will return to her or she will find you. There is no other course."

"There has to be!" I said. "There has to be. And the only chance for it is if I go, the sooner, the better."

"C'mon bro," said Emmett. "Lighten up. Bella's tougher than you think. And it would only too easy for you to solve this problem. Whether you stay or go, as long as Bella is human, she's going be in danger every day of her life."

I hate it when Emmett gets all insightful on me. It's just easier to think of him as my easy-going, not so bright brother. I hated facing the six of them. None of them could possibly know how I felt. They were each partnered with their perfect mates. I had found my own soul mate as well. But leave it to Rosalie to have summed it up months ago.

"Don't you see? He's in love with a human. How so classically Edward!"

No kidding, Rose. And of course you were royally pissed off because I have never felt that way about you. You have always thought that you were the most beautiful thing on the planet. The idea that a girl like Bella, completely unconscious of her own quiet beauty, could outshine you in my eyes was unthinkable.

And yeah, Emmet, you were right. It really sucks. But I couldn't help loving her. I tried to stay away. But how do you stay away from someone who looks at you with big, brown eyes wondering why you hate her? And then you save her life when she is nearly crushed by a van. Then you save her life again when she is almost beaten and raped by thugs in the street. And then you give up.

You spend every night in her room, watching her sleep, hoping and longing that she will say your name. You live for the times when she begs you not to leave. How many times did she beg me never to leave? Even lying half-dead in the hospital in Phoenix, put there by your own idiocy, she was begging you not to leave. Her mother, sitting beside her, was glaring at you every time she said your name. Never once did she ask for anyone else, not even her parents.

Even then I couldn't leave her. I pretended to sleep in her hospital room, but really I was on guard. Suppose Victoria realized that we had killed James because he had almost killed her and came looking for Bella to finish the job? But no, that was just an excuse. If anything, I was endangering her life further with my presence. Sooner or later Victoria would come looking for me.

This past summer was . . . the best. I spent every day and every night with Bella. For three months she was my world. Sometimes Alice hung out with us, but mostly it was just she and I. You would have thought that we might have run out of things to say to each other, but no, never. There were books and music that we both enjoyed.

And we talked about the future. She was my life. I planned to spend every minute of her life that I could with her. She worried and worried about getting old while I stayed young. She didn't know how much I _wished _that I could grow old and die with her. And she didn't believe that it was _she _I loved, her heart and soul. The physical package was just that, a package. I was determined that I would not steal her soul from her.

Carlisle tried to talk to me of course. He has such an idealistic view of me. He is positive that I have a soul and that if ever I stop existing, I will go to heaven. He forgets that I murdered so many men in my thirst for human blood that I lost count. But he still swears that I am so intrinsically good that I never took a life that would not have taken other lives. He is convinced that this gives me a bye, that St. Peter will just throw open the pearly gates because I killed the _right _people.

But where Bella was concerned, our love was doomed from the beginning. Our three perfect months of bliss were shattered, not by some vindictive enemy, but by my own stupidity, in my own home. Do I blame Jasper for attacking? How can I, when I was the one who threw temptation in his way? All that I could hope was that if we left, then Bella might be able to live happily.

But my hopes were dashed as surely as her body was when it hit the rocks under the cliff at La Push. I was too late. I should have known that such a perfect love could only have turned into equal misery for both of us if we were apart. I couldn't live with my family. I couldn't live with anyone. I was _days _away from making the decision to return to Forks, afraid that she would have moved on, more afraid that she was miserable, yet too cowardly to find out.

What if I had returned home and found her in such deep despair hat she was ready to . . . do what she did? What could I have done to stop her? Would she even have believed me if I had fallen to my knees before her and begged her to take me back? What I wouldn't give to set the calendar back, to get on that plane in Rio, to reach her before it was too late? Instead, I got on a plane to Italy, to seek my own demise.

I was so arrogant when I mocked Romeo for killing his one true love through sheer stupidity. I did this to her, and I cannot live in a world where she doesn't exist. My last hope is that by some miracle of fate, Carlisle is right and I can find her on the other side. He loves me so much that he imagines that I will eventually find my eternal rest in heaven.

Perhaps, the goodness of her life will force them to reconsider her entrance into that place of eternal bliss. If an angel can love of demon on earth, so too can she love one in heaven? My mind is swirling with so many thoughts and notions of planning my death that I don't even know what to think of the future. I need to focus on what is left of the present.

But it will be no worse for me anyway. Either I will die and find her, or die and turn into nothingness. Whatever it is that I am living in now, surely nothingness is better. And this existence that Aro is offering me? He has seen into every corner of my mind. He knows that I have no desire to exist without Bella.

Why can't he just make it easier for both of us? Surely he saw in my mind that the only other option that he has left me is to provoke him into action? Perhaps the guards are bored right now. I saw the gleam in Felix's mind when he realized that he might get the chance to take me down.

And Demetri was excited by the idea of tracking me down. What a challenge! A mind reader who can hear him coming! They will both be very disappointed when I offer no resistance.

Aro does his best to hide his disappointment when I refuse, but he can't, not from me. I know that he is going to give the order to Felix and Demetri to bring me back alive, if at all possible. They will return me here and he will offer again.

Caius knows of his plan and is angry at the idea that Aro is so fascinated with my power that he will compromise the severity of the Voluturi's punishment to try and preserve it. And Marcus doesn't care. He has seen this conflict too many times before. Aro gets an idea and Caius thinks he is a fool for it.

And so I turn and slowly walk away, turning the possibilities for death over in my mind. I smile to myself as I hear Felix think that maybe he can get away with making a mistake and really killing me when he tries to capture me.

Yet before I can fully escape, Aro hurls one final thought at me, Carlisle.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included come from the manuscript of **_**Midnight Sun**_** posted online by Stephanie Meyer. **

(Revised 2 Jan 14)


	2. Rescue Attempt

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 2: Rescue Attempt**

I am not usually prone to such impossible tasks. But Edward is my brother. And I can't _not _try to save him from himself. I could kill Rosalie for calling him to tell him that I saw Bella jump off the cliff. Only Bella would jump off a cliff for fun. Didn't she realize what such an action would mean to _us? _After all, Esme killed herself by jumping off a cliff.

And who knew that not only was she hanging out with werewolves, but that I also couldn't see them? But what if I had called them back in Denali right away to let them know that Bella was safe and sound? I was with her for a whole day and a half before Rosalie found him and called.

So when Emmett and Rosalie wanted to get him, I sent them back. And when Jasper wanted to come with us, I sent him away too. This was my mistake and it was up to me to fix it. And, well, I might as well bring Bella along for the ride. There's not much point in going without her anyway. The only way to absolutely convince Edward that she is still alive is for him to see her.

I am well aware that this could be a suicide mission for both of us. But since I caused this mess, I am the one who should clean it up. And Bella? Well, after talking to Charlie yesterday morning, I realize now that without Edward, she wouldn't have much of a life anyway. Okay, maybe that's a little over dramatic, but it's true.

And even though she knows all of the risks, she's determined to go. It was too much watching her hash it out with Jacob. He seems to have thought that she was in love with him or something. But one look at her when she saw me, and you knew that she was getting desperate.

And then there was the way that she begged me to stay with her. She couldn't hear enough about all of us, except for Edward. It was pathetic how little she knew about everyone that we went to school with. Charlie said that she dropped all of them. It's hard to believe that even Mike Newton gave up on her. I would have thought that he would have been all over her when Edward left. But no, even he gave up.

I tried to tell Edward that if he left her that it wouldn't do a bit of good to keep her safe. Any promise on her part to not do something stupid or reckless was a piecrust promise, easily made, easily broken. And there is no two ways about it. His leaving nearly killed her anyway. If it hadn't been for Jacob saving her, she would surely have died when she jumped off that cliff.

And now she has Victoria chasing her? Bella is the only human I know that could possibly be safer facing the Volturi than facing another vampire. At least, if worst comes to worst, I can promise the Volturi that I will change her into a vampire. I think that will work anyway.

That's all she wants. Right now, that is the future I see for her. She made that decision over a year ago and has never wavered from it. It is amazing that Edward still figures in that future. Either he kills her or he changes her. It is this rock solid vision for her future that gives me hope that this is not a lost cause.

Getting her out of Forks is also a good way of keeping her safe from Victoria. The Volturi will provide her with a quick death. But if Victoria finds her, I have no doubt that she will torture her to death.

Bella has deluded herself in thinking that these brand new werewolves can protect her. They seem to think that they know about vampires. If they were so brilliant at what they do, then why has Victoria been able to slip past them so many times?

And if I lost sight of her whenever she came near Forks, it means that they were getting very close to her. Bella would have been better off being protected by the Keystone cops. It is all more proof that Bella needs to be protected from her own poor instincts.

We had the hugest fight of our existence as a coven the night before we left Forks. I wanted to stay. Jasper felt awful for what he almost did. We had already talked about it. He was going to keep his distance until Edward finally did the right thing and changed her. Or at least asked Carlisle to change her. I know that he would have.

Carlisle's happiness is tied to the existence of two other people, Esme and Edward. Esme is his soul mate, but Edward is his first creation, his first true companion in the vampire world. And Edward is truly Esme's son, the child she adopted in the place of the one that she lost.

The three of them have formed a family unit that is slightly outside of Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and I. Esme has always worried about the fact that Edward was changed so young. She was always afraid that he would be the eternal son, never finding a mate to touch his soul. Before she ever knew that Bella existed, she was prepared to love her. She would welcome that special girl into the family with open arms.

So we all fought with him that night. I begged him. Esme begged him to please stay in Forks, to please let Carlisle change Bella. None of us wanted to leave things the way that they were. Before our eyes, we could see his happiness disintegrating into nothing.

And still, he would not listen to any kind of reason. And he never gave us a choice in the matter. He really thought that it would be better for Bella if he simply erased our presence from her life.

As if he could. He was her first love. She is so like him, it could almost be humorous. They are both quiet and retiring. They know about life from their books and their observations of others. They are both romantics at heart. And when they are together, they never take their eyes off of each other.

The great irony is that each views the other as a perfect being. And this view includes the notion that the one is too good for the other. They each think that they know the proper solution to their dilemma and they are so set in their ideas, that by the time they separated they were mostly talking around each other. Neither one was going to give in.

If only Edward had listened to me. Once he decided to leave, once he decided that we should leave, his future turned very dark. Like it or not, Bella is his mate. And the only way for them to be together is for him to change her. I saw that. I watched that vision all summer.

For three months, he dreamed of spending her life with her. And for three months she dreamed of spending eternity with him. Her dream was the practical one. His dream could only end in tragedy. But rather than confront him, Carlisle told us all to let him work it out for himself.

But let's face it. Edward is a 109-year old teenager. Bella may have unlocked his frozen heart, but she couldn't do anything about his frozen maturity level. They lived in their own fantastic version of the ideal romance, but neither one was ready to face the hard stuff.

Right now, she is sitting beside me as we race through the Tuscan countryside heading for Volterra. But the word sitting doesn't really cover it. She is ready to leap out of her seat. It is just so human to move incessantly while in the state of anxiety.

I just need to get her as close to the clock tower as possible. That is his plan. He is going to try to walk out into the crowded square and show himself to the humans. The funny thing is that I don't see the guards tearing him apart back in the alley. They are going to bring him back to the their great hall. But the future is clear, unless I can get Bella there, they will destroy him.

It is impossible to get anywhere near the square with all of the holiday traffic for St. Marcus Day. I don't want to leave Bella to her own devices, but I don't have a choice. I can't get too close anyway. He can't hear her coming, but he can hear me. She is the only one who has a shot at getting close enough to stop him. Of course if he could hear her, she would save him more easily.

I send her running off, park the car, and follow her at my own swift pace. Despite her lead, I catch up to her, as she is halfway across the square. I watch from the shadows as she approaches Edward, when suddenly the future shifts. And I know that if I have any hope of escaping, of returning to Jasper and my family, then I must leave now, before any of the guard sees me.

I am glad that no one can hear Bella's mind. She will not betray me. I rush back to the wall, climb over and find that the car is still there. There is nothing for it. I get in and race back to the airport, to get on the plane, return to the family, and hope that the future changes.

(Revised 2 Jan 14)


	3. The Clock Tolls

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 3: She's Alive**

I have made my way up the square from the fortress and the clock begins to toll. Felix and Demetri shadowed me up here. Their uncreative minds are thinking harmoniously. Bored with their babysitting duties, they are trying to figure out how to kill me while still making it look accidental.

Idiots! Have they really forgotten that if they accomplish such a task, Aro has merely to pick up their hands and will be privy to their entire reasoning and thought processes? If they weren't the undead, I would like to turn around and tell them both to get a life.

But these trivialities whisk through my brain in barely less than half a second. The break in my concentration forces other images into my focus. My mind begins to fill with thoughts of my family and of Carlisle, my creator and father. I was so sure of my course, but now I am filled with doubt.

The clock tolls one above me.

I see his face before me, his utter despair when he discovers that I am gone. Yet within his golden eyes that cannot weep is a last message, forgiveness. Perhaps this is what Aro saw in a dark corner of my mind, the knowledge that my father will always love me unconditionally.

It is not unlike the moment that I first saw, my Bella, and caught a whiff of her luscious blood. It was the face that prevented me from committing an atrocity that would have sent us flying from Forks immediately and filled my already dark soul with greater self-loathing.

The clock tolls two.

Aro knows Carlisle so well. I saw the pictures flashing of him through his mind when I returned for my answer. It was his final thought. He was doing it on purpose. He was reminding me of the wonderful, _good _vampire who had saved my life. He reminded me of my father's loneliness and the many debates they had about vampire life that had only increased his sense of isolation.

My creation had brought some meaning into his life. And what of Esme? She is his mate and partner in life, truly my own adopted mother. She kept the faith with him when I abandoned him and his way of life to try and seek my own way in my quest for human blood. Together with Carlisle, she welcomed me home without judgment, always with love.

I cannot see her face in my mind, but her name is always linked with his. Together they have loved and hoped for me. To each of them, I was the perfect son. She rejoiced when I discovered my Bella. Yet little did she knew that my love for this fragile human girl would lead me here to my own demise.

The clock tolls three.

My father was and is the moral vampire, who would not even take another life to create a companion or a mate for himself. Aro went through all sorts games and tricks to make him change his mind. And in the end, despite the fact that Caius wanted to kill him because he "gave vampires a bad name," Aro let him go freely.

If one were to put a vampire face to Satan, it would be Caius. He thrills with the idea of delivering punishment. And he is always eager to think of new and better ways to destroy those who disobey. In his perversity, he actually prefers the disobedient to the obedient. He enjoys exercising his power and chafes when he lacks an outlet.

The clock tolls four.

And Marcus, the seemingly indifferent vampire who reads relationships must have coached Aro about what to think about. His mind was blank, as blank as the expression on his face. Yet before he touched Aro's hand, he noted the extreme bond that existed between the dead girl and me, at least on my side.

Aro noted, but had no time to process what this meant. I saw a flicker of his amusement, the idea that I was no more than a lovelorn schoolboy experiencing disappointment at the loss of my first love. As if any of them know anything about love! Aro killed his own sister to maintain his power over Marcus. He and Caius very nearly hold their own mates prisoner through the power of one of their guards.

The clock tolls five.

So now, on the brink of death, as my mind is no longer filled with pictures of the girl that I can't live without a flood of images of my father overwhelms me. And it makes me hesitate for one second. Can I do this to him? I am damning myself to eternal nothingness, but my actions damn him to eternal sorrow. His vampire heart will never stop grieving for my loss.

Will Esme's comfort be enough to sustain him? Or will my own miserable choice force both of them into equal misery? The questions penetrate my mind and pierce through my resolve. Do I love Bella less if I love my parents more? What is the power of filial love in comparison to romantic love?

The clock tolls six.

I can hear the minds of Felix and Demetri as they lurk in the shadows, waiting to spring. They are both aching to grab me and pull me back so that they can bring me back to the tower room and tear me limb from limb. They have realized that any "accident" could cause them to incur the wrath of Aro.

So now they are hoping that if they can get me there fast enough, Caius will give the order. They much prefer Caius to Aro. They feel that Caius has a greater respect for their gifts. Aro prefers his mentally powerful weapons, Jane and Alec. Yet Caius gets a more visceral pleasure from the sound of decapitation than from the screams of those incapacitated by Jane. His preference is for the permanent, rather than the illusionary, destruction.

The clock tolls seven.

Felix and Demetri have the same sadistic mindset as Caius. They love their jobs because it allows them to kill with impunity from the law. They don't even have to hunt for their meals. Heidi brings them the hapless victims, right into Volterra itself from far away. In fact, they are hoping to get this over with so that they can get back in time for their next meal.

Hah! Doesn't that go against vampire nature? Part of the pleasure of drinking blood, even for a vegetarian like myself, is the hunt. Maybe that is what makes them so exceptionally cruel to their own kind. They are denied the cathartic release of capturing their victims before they drink. It is like killing a pig on a farm rather than hunting down a wild boar and strangling it with your hands.

The clock tolls eight.

"I won't be needing your services today, gentleman," I say. "I will freely return and accept Aro's offer."

The clock tolls nine.

I sigh. I need to clear my head of Carlisle before I can take that final step. I can't do this with his face before my eyes. I can hear the disappointment behind me. There will be no punishment today. Of course they cannot know that it may happen in the future. But certainly there are many ways to provoke their masters. It appears that this one wasn't going to work anyway.

The clock tolls ten.

It is almost over, this drama that never happened. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I turn to follow them back. Yes, tomorrow I will return to the human dimension of Volterra with a better plan, a plan that they won't be able to thwart so easily. That will take time to prepare. Unfortunately, this will give me more to suffer my final memory of Carlisle.

After I left the house to prepare to tell Bella that I was leaving, he followed me out. Wordlessly, he saturated my mind with thoughts of his love, making one last plea for himself and Esme, and, one last plea for Bella. He tried to convince to return with her so that he could change her immediately. He would try morphine to dull the pain.

But I would not allow him to give her this most macabre of birthday gifts. I didn't care what she wanted. This would be my last act to save her life. I shook my head and turned and walked away. And through the sorrow of his thoughts, I saw the final, bleak expression that I left him with.

The clock tolls eleven.

Then, out of nowhere, something soft and warm slams into me, holding on to me, begging me not to do it, to stay back in the shadows. The scent of her blood assaults me and I feel her tears on my shirt. I reflexively put my arms around her. The clock tolls twelve.

"Open your eyes, Edward," she cries. "I'm not dead! Look! I'm alive! It was all a big misunderstanding! Please! You have to come home with me!"

But it is too late. Felix and Demetri are shocked at the sight of me holding a human in my arms. I can't help it. I kiss her over and over. At first they think that I am killing her, drinking her blood for the whole world to see. But as she continues to cry and beg in my arms, they realize that this is the girl I thought was dead. This is my Bella.

And I feel a heavy hand clap down on my shoulder.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included come from the manuscript of **_**Midnight Sun**_** posted online by Stephanie Meyer. Other details about the Volturi come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_

(Revised: 3 Jan 14)


	4. The Long Ride Home

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 4: The Long Ride Home**

How could this have possibly happened? I ask myself the same question over and over. It is only once that I am safely on the plane and flying back across the Atlantic that the enormity of what I have just done hits me. I have left Bella to face the Volturi alone, with only my immature, fickle brother for protection. But worse yet, what the hell was Edward thinking?

This is one of those times when I wish that I could know more than outcomes. Right now, I am blind. Edward has made his decision to stay with the Volturi as part of the guard, but I don't know how or why.

I know that Bella found him, because I could see her make the decision to stop him once she caught sight of him across the square. I saw the black-cloaked figures on either side of him. I saw Bella clinging to him in his arms. But then it all faded to black. Their futures disappeared.

The minute that their futures disappeared, my own shifted in front me. I decided to try and chase after them. I would put my plan into action. I would go before the Volturi and beg for her life by offering to change her, on the spot if they would let me. But my vision shifted rapidly to the outcome.

Aro would want me for my gift. I would refuse and the guards would kill Bella and Edward as an example. Then Caius would threaten to hunt down the rest of my family and kill them if I continued to say no. And I couldn't let that happen. I ran away and the futures for the three of us shifted once again. Bella and Edward vanished, but did not die. I returned to Denali.

This only means one thing. The next decisions about what happens to either one of them will not be theirs. Someone else will be deciding, probably Aro. I try to search for his decision, but it is not easy. No one has made any decisions, which means they still must be assessing the situation. Feeling useless, I pick up the phone from the back of the seat in front of me and call Carlisle.

"Did you get him out, Alice?" he asks the minute he hears my voice.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle," I reply. "But I couldn't get either of them out. I had to leave them both with the Volturi."

There is dead silence on the end of the line. I cannot even hear whispers in the background. Then Carlisle speaks.

"Both of them?"

I can hear Esme in the background.

"What, Carlisle? What? What does _both _of them mean? Are they dead?"

"They are not dead," he says. "Alice is calling to say that Edward and Bella are still with the Volturi."

There are gasps all around. Esme is repeating the word "no" over and over. Then I hear Jasper come on the line.

"Alice? Are you safe, Alice?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm on a plane over the Atlantic on my way back to the US," I say, fighting my own emotion. "Bella and I separated, so that he wouldn't hear me coming. We didn't want him to act too quickly because he thought that I was trying to lie to him with my thoughts. But then I saw . . . "

"What did you see, Alice?" he asks anxiously.

"I saw Edward change his mind at the last minute," I reply weakly. "He decided to stay with them. But I don't know why. Then Bella saw him from the middle of the square and she decided to run as fast as she could to stop him from killing himself. That was the last decision that either if them made. But now there's nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" he asks glumly.

"They aren't dead," I insist. "But their futures are no longer in their own hands. I won't know what will happen until someone else makes decision."

"Jasper, what did she tell you?" asks Emmett.

Jasper quickly repeats my words. No one says anything, but there are a lot of gasps and moaning. Carlisle gets back on the phone.

"Alice," he says tensely. "Were you close enough to see anything?"

"I was on the other side of the square," I answer. "I saw Edward at the very edge. When Aro told him no, he decided to make a scene by stepping into the sun at noon, right under the clock tower. There were two guards on either side of him waiting. One of them was enormous."

"How did you know them?"

"They were wearing grey capes," I say. "They took a step back when he made his decision. They must have been there to prevent him from acting. But they didn't have to."

"Of course," says Carlisle. "I should have thought of it myself. Aro would want Edward's mind reading abilities. The guards were probably Felix and Demetri. Felix is the most powerful guard physically, bigger and stronger than Emmett, Demetri is the tracker. Aro must have thought that there was some reason that Edward would not come back, even if he changed his mind about killing himself. He must want Edward very badly."

"But why would Aro want Bella too?" I ask.

"I'm sure that he doesn't," answers Carlisle. "She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. She is of no value to him, except perhaps as some kind of bargaining chip with Edward. You are sure that she is still alive?"

"No one has decided to kill her," I answer. "I'm watching as closely as I can. But for some reason the decision has been deferred."

"Well, I'll let you go so that you can continue to monitor things," he says. "Call us if you learn anything new. And come straight to Denali. Do your best to cover your tracks in case they saw you and decide to follow you."

"Yes, Carlisle," I say soberly, and hang up.

I close my eyes and lean back in my seat. I know that this is going to be a very long flight home. I try to catch a glimpse of any decision that any of them might be making. But all I can see is a deferral. Someone has brought them a meal and Bella and Edward have been sent away while they eat.

At least I know that they are both still alive . . . for now.

(Revised: 3 Jan 14)


	5. Gifts

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 5: Gifts**

When I get off the phone with Alice, I feel completely numb. Everyone around me is standing still and silent. Finally, Esme breaks the unbearable tension.

"What will happen to them now?" she asks anxiously.

"Alice said that she can't see," I reply. "No one has made a decision about anything."

"You lived with the Volturi, Carlisle," says Jasper. "What do you think will happen?"

"I strongly suspect that Aro wants Edward to add to his collection of 'jewels' so to speak," I say. "Aro searches the world for exceptionally gifted vampires to add to his cohort of guards. That is the secret behind his strength.

"Centuries ago, when the Volturi overthrew the Romanians for control of the vampire world that was the key to his victory. They had amassed a powerful cohort of warriors. Aro's cohort was filled with those with mental talents, the ability to manipulate thoughts."

"What do you mean?" asks Jasper, our military expert.

"Your creator, Maria," I explain. "Was careful to fill her newborn armies with good fighters in their human lives. When she spotted that kind of potential, she seized it, as in your case. However, Aro is different. He isn't looking for quick victories won by the strongest fighters.

"Aro thinks strategically and he is very patient. Over the centuries, he has developed a cohort made up of a variety of gifts. In addition to his own mind-reading abilities, he has the best tracker in the world and a pair of twins, one of whom is able to create sensations of burning alive, the other, complete sensory deprivation.

"He has a brother who can read ties between people, and a woman who is able create bonds between those in his employ and break those of his enemies. These are the talents that make them so effective, not brute force. His guard Felix is probably stronger than Emmett; he certainly is larger. But he is an exception to the rule.

"And those who are invited to join the guard are quite honored to do so. Aro is not afraid to continue to look for upgrades to his various weapons. If he finds a more talented version of what he already has, he brings on the new person."

"But you weren't a part of the guard when you lived with them," states Esme.

"No, I was a curiosity," I reply. "Aro collects those as well. If you live for over three thousand years, you can get very bored. But once Aro saw that he was not going to change my diet, he became disinterested. But he never held me in enmity, which is why he let me go in peace. Especially since I was going to the New World. You know, out of sight, out of mind."

"Not completely," comments Jasper. "Why do you think that he denied Edward's request in the first place? For your sake?"

"It may have been about me," I say. "But it was more likely about Edward. His mind reading gift is very different from Aro's ability. Aro is able to read every thought that a person has ever had by grasping his hand, but only one mind at a time. Edward, of course, can read many minds at once, but only the present thoughts.

"Still, in combat, it could be a very useful tool. I only wish that one of you had consulted with me before telling Edward anything. If only I had brought a cell phone with me so that you could stay in touch."

"I'm sorry Carlisle," replies Rosalie for the hundredth time. "I didn't know how strongly he felt about her. Well, maybe I did. But I was hoping that if she was finally gone that he would come home and we could pick up our lives again."

"It's my fault too," adds Emmett. "Rose asked me if she should call him and I said yes."

"Alice feels bad that she didn't call us the minute that she found out that Bella was alive," says Jasper. "She was with her for a whole day and a half before Rosalie called him."

"I assumed the worst when Alice didn't call us back to say whether or not what she saw was true," says Rosalie, shaking her head. "She said that she would stay and help Charlie if Bella had died. Once again, I assumed that she was focused on taking care of him."

"Well, Charlie is about to become a very big problem," I say. "Bella disappeared two days ago with Alice. And Jacob knows where they went. When she doesn't return, he will no doubt start a worldwide manhunt if he can. I wonder if Jacob will tell Charlie that they went to Italy. That would narrow the possibilities significantly. Especially if the FBI decides to check the flight manifests."

"She's over eighteen," says Jasper. "And she left of her own free will. But he won't be able to trace her traveling with Alice to Italy."

"He won't?" I ask.

"I insisted that she use her Mary Brandon passport to go to Italy," he replies. "It's the usual undetectable forgery. And trying to trace it would lead him nowhere. All of the information on it takes you to Arkansas, and eventually the graveyard. But it would only get that far if he knew that was her alias. Besides, I don't see how he could associate Mary Brandon with Alice Cullen."

"And on the return flights?" I ask.

"She had a couple of other sets of papers with her," he shrugs. "I doubt that she would fly under the same name twice."

"Did Bella travel on her own passport?" I ask.

"She must have," he says. "There was no time to go to Jenks for another. It's too bad. Of course there is one but if luck. Charlie doesn't know for sure how they traveled, other than by the car they left Forks in. Unless he discovers that they went to Italy. Alice parked the car at the airport, but considering the size of those lots and all of the paid parking off site it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"We need to keep Charlie out of this," I say. "I hate to leave him with his daughter's fate unresolved, but we have no choice. If he had any idea of where she was and tried to go after her, he would be killed instantly. This is for his own safety and any other humans that he tried to bring in to help him."

"Why don't we go after them?" asks Emmett, clearly determined to do something. "When she called before, Alice told Rosalie and I to stay at home. And she wouldn't let Jasper go either."

"It would be a futile, if not suicidal, mission," I reply. "Whatever Aro decides to do with them, any attempt on our part to get them out would be futile. He has too many 'weapons,' so to speak, at his disposal."

"So we do nothing," says Emmett.

"The question is," I say, ignoring him. "Do we stay here or go somewhere else?"

"I think that once Alice returns we should leave," answers Esme. "We don't want to bring anyone here to Tanya and her family."

"True," I reply. "So where should we go?"

"We should go back to Cornell," replies Jasper. "We aren't using the Cullen identity there. And we told everyone in Forks that we were moving to LA last year. And that's the last place that Edward knows that we were. If he can figure out a way to leave . . . "

"Emmett and I weren't traveling as Cullens either," adds Rosalie, interrupting his thought. "We can go to New York with you. I think that we should all stay together."

"I agree," says Esme quickly. "Was Edward traveling under his own name?"

"No," I reply. "He was determined that Bella would not be able to find him. I am not even sure of which identity he was using at the time he left Rio."

"At this point," says Jasper. "That's probably a good thing. We don't want any more humans to endanger themselves by trying to find him, or even Bella, in Italy."

"Good point," I agree. "So all that we can do now is wait for Alice to return and then go back to Cornell."

Needless to say, I am filled with misgivings about taking any course of action that might make it more difficult for my son to find me, should he find a way to escape. And once the semester is over, we are going to have to move again and adopt new identities once more. Long ago, I lost my son for a few years when he went through his adolescent rebellion. But I always made sure that he would be able to find me.

I look over into Esme's eyes and see that she is thinking the same thing. It was her quiet strength and devotion that got me through that most miserable time of my life. It is hard for me to think of my son dressed in a dark grey cloak and standing at Aro's right hand as he reads the minds of those who come before him. I can almost seeing him surreptitiously touching Aro's hand to tell him what they are thinking. I shiver at the very idea.

_Touching Aro's hand?_

If Aro has read into Edward's mind, then he really does know all about Alice and her ability to see the future. He has no other vampire with that capability. In fact, I have never heard of another one like her. What if he decides that his next acquisition will be Alice? Is it possible that I could lose both my son and my daughter to him?

Alice's vision of her own future completely makes sense. At the very least, she and

Jasper may have to disappear. Luckily, her gift will keep her one step ahead of Aro. Perhaps Charlie is better off than I am, ignorant of the potential danger to his child. I know one thing for sure. He will never forgive Edward for this.

(Revised: 3 Jan 14)


	6. Disappearance

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 6: Disappearance**

"_Dad, I'm with Alice. Edward's in trouble. You can ground me when I get back. I know it's a bad time. So sorry. Love you so much. Bella"_

It's been two days since I last saw my daughter. I have looked at the note she left behind for me again and again. Yes, it is her handwriting. And, yes, she was obsessed enough by that young idiot that she would drop everything to look for him, if she thought he was in trouble. And here I thought that of all the Cullens, Alice was the one that I could trust.

What is it with Spring Break? Last year she takes off because she says that she needs to get away from Forks and from _him. _The next thing I know, I'm getting a phone call from Carlisle Cullen that she has almost killed herself tripping down the stairs of the hotel that he was staying at with two of his two kids. Then, after all that trouble, she refuses to go to Jacksonville to live with Renee. And she refuses again after he leaves.

Alice promised me that they weren't coming back, that it was just her there for a visit. I guess that if I hadn't been so caught up in Harry's death and funeral, I would have realized that there was more to it than that. I told Alice _everything _that happened after they left. I thought that she understood how much he had damaged her. I believed her when she said that she cared about Bella too.

Jacob was here when they left. I know he was because Quil and Embry told me. But all Jacob would tell me was that they left in a hurry. He didn't even know where they were going. And now, because she's eighteen, I can't even file a missing persons report right away, or accuse Alice of kidnapping her. Not that the little peanut could manage it.

Frustrated beyond belief, I get in the cruiser to drive over to the reservation. The only sanity that I can feel now is when I go over to Sue's. At least when I am over there, I know what's going on. I know that I have answers. Sue has been shattered by Harry's death. And then she has those two kids to deal with Seth and Leah, grieving the way they are for their father's death. Something weird is happening with both of them too. I don't know, maybe all the kids around here are going nuts.

"Any word on Bella?" asks Billy, as I walk in the door.

"Nothing," I reply. "No calls, no nothing. It's like she's disappeared right off the face of the earth."

Billy and Jacob exchange a glance.

"Do you know anything, Jacob?" I ask. "Did she contact you?"

"Sorry, Charlie," he says. "I haven't heard a thing either. I was hoping that you had."

"Do you have any_, any _idea at all,of where she might have gone?" I ask, as if I haven't asked him a million times already.

And like all of the other times, there is just a one second count before he shakes his head no. But I can't help feeling that he actually _does _know something. I decide to try asking a more specific question.

"Jake, I know that the Cullens moved to LA," I say. "Did Bella go to LA?"

"She didn't say that she was going to LA," he says reluctantly.

"Charlie, I'm sure that she'll be back soon," says Sue encouragingly, as Leah walks in.

"Are you talking about Bella again?" she asks indifferently.

"Leah, Charlie is very worried about his daughter," says Sue. "He still hasn't heard anything."

Leah rolls her eyes.

"Have you tried looking through her stuff to see where she might have gone?" Leah asks.

I sit up to attention.

"What do you mean?" I ask quickly.

"I mean, did you look to see what clothes she took, how much money, or maybe even her . . . passport?" she asks slyly.

Jacob hits the counter he is leaning against so hard that I am afraid he will break it. The two of them narrow their eyes at each other. Billy and Sue exchange a worried glance and suddenly I feel as if I am the only one in the room who doesn't know what is going on.

"What made you think of her passport?" I ask sternly.

The others all stare hard at Leah as she prepares to answer my question. But she just shrugs.

"Oh, I don't know," she says. "But if Edward was in Southern California and she went to help him, maybe they just kept driving south."

I can feel myself turning purple at the insinuation as my heart starts to race.

"Calm down, Charlie," says Sue anxiously. "We don't need you having a heart attack too."

I start to take deep breaths and feel my pulse calming. Sue is right. I need to stay healthy for Bella. And I need to get home and look through her room for her passport. That's all I need. After months of not seeing her, he somehow convinces her to go running off to Mexico to elope. As I bolt out of the kitchen, I hear Jake's voice shouting at Leah.

"Why couldn't you just keep your big mouth shut?"

None of this makes any sense at all. Any fool with two eyes can see how much Jacob loves Bella. Why would he be covering up for her when she was running away to Mexico with his rival? But I can't worry about that now. I need to tear her room apart to see what _isn't _there.

Suddenly I pull up short. Bella has never once been out of the country. Why would she even have a passport? Before I do anything else, I need to call Renee.


	7. Impenetrable

**Jewel in the Crown**

**Chapter 7: Impenetrable **

Bella and I walk out of the shadows of the square and down the alley until we reach the back entrance to the Volturi's fortress. Bella is obviously terrified, clinging to me and looking at me with large brown eyes. When we reach the grate, I grasp her as tightly as I can and jump.

She is freezing cold, but refuses to let go of me. I can hear Felix huffing and puffing behind me at the slow pace, so I pick her up and carry her. She buries her face in my shoulder and we are all able to move much more quickly.

Too soon, we are standing before Marcus, Aro, and Caius again. Marcus is looking bored. Aro looks absolutely delighted, while Caius looks fierce. Within each of their minds, I can read Marcus's amazement at the tight relationship between Bella and I, at least from my side. He lightly touches Aro's hand. For a second, Aro's thoughts are triumphant, but then his mind is whirring with possibilities.

This is not good. My only hope had been that he would decide quickly so that Alice would know of our fate. Instead, he is refusing to consider outcomes, only possibilities, nothing that Alice can see. In Caius's mind I can read all of the vindictive pleasure that he will get if Bella is killed, not only watching her pain, but mine as well. At least he cannot discern that of the many choices that Aro is considering, so far none of them involve death for either of us.

I take the time to look around the room. They are all there, the whole guard and the wives. They are waiting for Heidi to return with their next meal. This will force Aro's hand quickly. If he wishes to preserve Bella, he is going to have to get her out of the tower room before the feeding frenzy begins. He lifts his hand languidly and gestures to a pair of small vampires who are standing off to the side.

"Jane, Alec," he whispers. "Come here."

With a whoosh of air they are at his side, each with the same bored expression as Marcus.

"Put her down, Edward," he says. "Why don't you introduce us?"

"Bella, this is Aro," I say as he moves forward towards us. "Aro, I believe that you have already met Bella, after a fashion."

Bella is too scared to speak, but she nods. He reaches forward and I reluctantly extend my hand. He very much likes something that he sees. For some bizarre reason, he is pleased that Bella is here. He drops my hand.

Then he grasps Bella's hand and concentrates for several minutes, but at last he looks up bemused. If I weren't so worried, I feel smug.

"Nothing, I see nothing," he says.

Bella looks up at me.

"Aro can read every thought that you've ever had," I explain. "But just as I can't read your mind, neither can he."

Aro takes a step back; and inclines his head toward Jane. Before I can react, Jane locks her gaze on Bella. I wait for her to begin writhing in pain. But nothing happens. Once again, Bella looks up at me in confusion.

"Jane has the ability to create intolerable pain in your mind," I say. "You believe that you are burning, but nothing is actually happening to you. I guess that her power doesn't work on you either."

Jane scowls, but for some strange reason, Aro looks pleased. He glances back at Alec. For a moment, nothing seems to be happening, but then it hits me. I am blind, deaf, and unable to feel anything. I know that it is all in my mind, so I keep very still. This is torture because I have no idea of how Bella might be reacting. After a few moments, I am present in the moment once again. Bella looks at me in utter bewilderment.

"What is going on?" she asks.

"What just happened now?" I ask in return.

"Nothing," she replies. "He was looking at us and you froze stiff. But I didn't feel anything at all."

"You weren't blind or deaf?" I ask quickly.

"No, was I supposed to be?"

Suddenly, we are interrupted by a high-pitched laugh. I drag my eyes away from Bella and Aro is laughing almost hysterically. Caius has lost his hostile look and now looks thoughtful. Marcus, despite his attempt to remain indifferent, looks mildly amused. The others in the tower room look puzzled, except for Jane and Alec. They are angry.

"Demetri!" cries Aro. "Can you get the flavor of her mind? Could you track her if you had to?"

Bella and I turn to see Demetri focusing very hard on Bella. But after a few minutes, he shakes his head and holds out his hands in a gesture of defeat. But I can see that he is unperturbed. He doesn't really think that Bella will be going anywhere.

"She confounds us all!" cries Aro, as if this is the best news that he has had in a long time. "What a wonderful day this is!"

Suddenly, Aro thinks that he has not one, but possibly two jewels to add to his crown. Whatever he sees in Bella makes no sense to me. But Caius quickly interrupts him.

"Heidi is due any minute," he says quickly.

"Get them out!" commands Aro. "Unless, Edward, you would like to join us."

"I prefer to do my own hunting, thank you," I answer through gritted teeth.

"Yes, of course, just like your father," he says. "Well, take them to the reception area where Gianna is, Demetri. We wouldn't want any accidents. The girl looks cold. Give her your cloak. We wouldn't want her to get sick now, would we?"

Demetri looks both baffled and annoyed. He is baffled because he doesn't understand why he is not adding Bella and her sweet blood to the feast. He had already been thinking of how he could reach her before Felix, who is also disappointed by this odd turn of events. But now Demetri wants to get us out as quickly as possible so that he doesn't miss anything.

He tosses me the cloak, which I wrap around her and quickly scoop up Bella in my arms again and follow him out. We are barely out of the hall when we pass the line of tourists. And we fail to make it all the way to the reception area before the screaming starts. The enormity of what has just happened suddenly falls on Bella and she begins to tremble and sob.

All that I can do now is try to sooth her so that she doesn't completely go to pieces. But I still have no idea of how she got here and why. Someone obviously brought her to prove to me that she was still alive. And it must have been someone who both knew that she was alive and what I planned to do. I don't even dare to think the name.


	8. No Leads

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 8: No Leads**

I have decided to treat my daughter's disappearance as if it were any other police investigation. I searched through her room and could tell that her purse was missing with all of her identification and money. It looked like her backpack was missing too, but since I have no idea of what she has for clothing, I couldn't really tell if any of that was gone. I feel kind of stupid because it's the kind of thing that Renee would probably know in an instant. But what do I know about girl's clothing?

I called Renee and discovered that she did indeed have a passport. Renee had some foolish idea about getting married on beach in Mexico. I had to sit through a twenty-minute explanation of how it _didn't _happen. And then of course she mad at me that I didn't tell her right away that Bella was missing.

Now she is just as worried as I am that Bella is missing, possibly more, but Renee is so prone to hysterics that it is hard to tell. And she is very upset that the Cullens are involved. While she was staying in the hospital with Bella back in Phoenix, she had been very concerned about her relationship with Edward. She said that she thought that it was too intense for a pair of seventeen-year olds. Well, no kidding, but she was the one who was always complaining that Bella never had a boyfriend.

_Now _she decides to tell me that when Bella was unconscious and then later as she slept she was always talking about him and begging him not to leave. Not that he ever did. And whenever she was awake, he was at her side. If he left the room for even a few minutes, she became anxious. No wonder his disappearance last Fall almost destroyed her. Not to mention that now I know what all those nightmares were about.

Last summer when Bella spent every minute of the day with him when she wasn't working, Renee thought that it was so sweet. She gave me all this bull about puppy love and first love. And of course talking to Bella about it was out of the question. I did what I could to encourage some distance, but it was impossible. The only friends that she spent any time with were Edward and Alice.

But where the hell _they _went when they left Forks is another mystery. You would think that they would have had to enroll somewhere to finish high school. But Forks High School had recorded them as taking a leave of absence. And they never received any requests for transcripts from any other schools. But of course no one thought that it was so unusual. They said that when people like the Cullens, who had that much money, sometimes just sent their kids abroad to travel for the experience

But worse than all of this, is that I have not been able to locate any of the Cullens. It's almost as if once they left Forks, they all vanished into thin air. I called every single hospital in LA and the surrounding area, but none of them had ever heard of a Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Two of the older kids, Rosalie and Emmett, were supposed to be at Dartmouth, but they never heard of them there either.

I am now sorry that while I had Alice in the house, I didn't ask her more about her family. But she was only interested in talking about Bella. I was just happy to have someone who knew both her and Edward to talk to. She was a very good listener and so concerned. And I didn't see her that often. I remember how glad I was that she was there to keep Bella company during Harry's wake and funeral. But then I get back from the funeral, and they're both gone.

Jacob is being less than helpful. I can't believe that he doesn't know more than he is saying. He was here when they left. They must have had some kind of conversation about it. Quil and Embry were a little more cooperative, but all they would say is that Jake was very upset when he left the house. They last saw him with his head in the car saying something. And the girls left in the Mercedes. We are still looking for it. But it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. We don't even know where to start.

Billy and Sue are anxious too. I tried questioning Leah again, thinking that she knows more than she is telling me, but no dice. She refuses to say a word. She apologized for making snide remarks when I was there that day. She even admitted that she didn't like Bella much because of all the time that she was spending with Jacob. But other than that, she would tell me nothing.

Although I can't help but wonder if all of that nonsense with Jake had something to do with it. One minute they're best friends and the next minute he won't give her the time of day. Then they're friends again and she says that it was all a misunderstanding. And now, it's as if he doesn't care that she's gone. I don't know what he's holding back on, but I am beginning to think that it was his fault that she left.

I'm thinking that maybe they had a fight and she ran off with Alice to get away. It wouldn't be the first time that she ran away after a fight with a boyfriend. But at least she was running to somewhere the last time. And if Jacob had been blowing hot and cold on her, maybe she thought that she might have a better shot with Edward. I wonder if Leah's snide remark doesn't have more to it than I gave it credit for.

Meanwhile, the disappearances in the woods have ceased. And no one has reported any animal sightings in several days, no wolves, no bears, and no other mysterious large creatures in the forest. It is amazing how quickly that stuff just stopped happening. It's weird, but I don't have time to worry about things that are _not _happening.

If it weren't for the fact that Bella was missing, things would be pretty boring right now. I have done all the usual things that you do when someone goes missing. I filed the report with the state troopers and put up flyers all over the area. Bella's friend Mike, who knows about these things, has posted her picture on Facebook and a couple of other places on the Internet.

He looked for pictures of Alice and Edward up at the school, but couldn't find any, even in the yearbook. It looks like the Cullens always missed picture day. In their spots on the class pages were the gorilla pictures that the kids use as placeholders. Har-har. And they weren't in any clubs or on any teams. Mike said that it was weird. Most kids try to get as many pictures of themselves as they can in the yearbook. He never heard of anyone trying _not _to be there.

There wasn't much to track before they came to Forks either. They all went to some special, advanced school up in Alaska where they had perfect grades and were never in any trouble. But before that, there was nothing. And the Alaska school didn't have any pictures either. They didn't even have a yearbook.

So my daughter has been missing for three days and there is no sign of her returning. It would seem that just like the Cullens, she has dropped off the face of the earth. Even Billy and Sue are starting to show some concern. In the beginning, they seemed sure that she had taken off to try and think things through about Jacob. I also spoke to Sam Uley to see if he and his boys could help me out.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," he said. "But if they left in a car, chances are they didn't go through the woods. We can't really track a car the way you would a lost hiker or camper. Have you tried going out to the Cullen house?"

It was then that I realized that I had never been to the house before. In fact, when I started asking around, no one had ever been to the house. I got the address from the high school and Mark and I drove out. When we arrived, it was obvious that no one had been there in months. The lawn and surrounding yard was completely overgrown.

The doors were locked, but looking through the windows, there was nothing there at all. When they moved, they clearly took everything with them. We explored the property and discovered a huge garage where they must have kept a half a dozen vehicles. I guess that's not too surprising in a family with seven drivers. But after looking around for an hour, it became obvious that we were not going to find anything there.

Feeling discouraged, I returned to Sue's place. For once, she was alone there with Seth.

"No luck, Charlie?" she asked.

"Nothing," I reply. "The house looks completely deserted, like it hasn't been lived in for months. And of course, it hasn't. I just can't imagine how seven people are able to vanish like that without a trace. And it appears that Bella is with them."

"But wouldn't that be good?" asks Seth.

Sue glares at him.

"I mean," he continues. "If Bella is with them, then wouldn't she be safe? I think that it would be worse if she were all alone. Don't you?"

"From my perspective, young man," I reply heatedly. "My daughter disappearing, with or without anyone else, is pretty darn bad."

"But at least she didn't disappear like the hikers, did she?" he answered politely. "You know, no blood or animal prints. She wasn't even in the woods."

"At the _very _least," I growl.

"He has a point, Charlie," says Sue thoughtfully. "As far as we know, she isn't dead. And she is eighteen. It's not very nice of her to not even call to let you know that she's okay, but maybe she's just being thoughtless."

"I'm not giving up until I find my daughter," I reply. "I don't care if she's eighteen and free to go where she wants. And then I'm going to kill her."

They both stare at me.

"Figuratively speaking of course," I quickly amend. "There's something weird going on here and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

At the word weird, they look at each other with a worried glance. Now I am really beginning to think that whatever is going on here, I am the only one who doesn't know what it is.


	9. Options

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 9: Options**

Once we have finished our meal, I send the others away and call my brothers together to consult with them about the Edward Cullen problem. My plan to get him to return to us worked perfectly. All it took was a few little reminders of his father to make him lose his nerve. And the timing of his decision was exquisite. With three seconds to go, he agreed to return to us. Then three seconds later, the girl shows up.

"What shall we do with the Swan girl?" asks Caius. "There are so many choices."

"Yes," I remind him. "Many choices, but no decisions."

"Do you think that he can hear our thoughts from the reception area?" asks Caius.

"He could if he wanted to," I answer. "But I am sure that his present focus is on his Bella."

"Yes," agrees Marcus. "His Bella, she is his perfect soul mate, at least he thinks so. I could get no read on the girl's feelings for him."

"She is so important to him?" asks Caius. "That is rather inconvenient."

"Perhaps, or fortuitous," I reply. "It also gives us a strong incentive with which to woo him, don't you think? When he agreed to return, it was in his mind to merely use it as a delay tactic. He was uncertain of how much he might hurt Carlisle with his suicide. But now he is filled with regret.

"His reason for existing still exists, poor lad. If he could have, he would have run away with her in the square. It was well that Felix and Demetri followed him up. Any of the other guards might not have been so convincing."

"I suppose that if we should get rid of her, it would turn him against us," says Caius ruefully.

"Without a doubt," agrees Marcus.

"So then let us look at our options," I say. "If we make her immortal, I have no doubt that she would be a very powerful shield. Even as a human, she was able repel all of us. And she did it without even trying. I do wish that we still had Eleazer with us, he could give us a much better read on her potential. If she were properly taught, I imagine that she could probably protect an entire army."

"So then _perhaps _this is a possibility," says Caius.

"But would Edward let us?" I ask thoughtfully. "She has been begging him for immortality and he has denied her because he does not wish to steal her soul."

"So idealistic," comments Marcus. "So regrettably like his creator."

"Yes, indeed," says Caius. "I tried to tell you that Carlisle was dangerous."

"Now, brother, think of it," I say. "Without Carlisle, there would be no Edward. And you should know that he has tasted human blood. For several years, he lived as a vigilante, murdering murderers for their blood and trying to justify it by telling himself that he was only killing bad humans."

"Yet he stopped," says Caius.

"Yes, he could not get away from his origins," I say regretfully. "He regretted taking the lives of those evil men. He feels that he is damned because of it. Despite the fact that Carlisle sees him as a candidate for heaven, he sees no such goodness in himself. But he will not damn the girl along with him."

"It's enough to make me sick," says Caius. "Such a waste. But if perhaps you convince him to stay now, what makes you think that we would gain his loyalty?"

"I don't worry about him," I reply. "Chelsea will deal with that. It would be more a question of how we deal with the girl."

"She will stay with him no matter what," says Marcus. "You don't need Chelsea to keep her here as long as you keep Edward."

"What makes you say so, brother?" I ask.

"She traveled halfway around the world to save him, did she not?" he asks.

"Yes, she did," I reply thoughtfully. "It is most interesting because Edward has no idea of how she got here."

"How did she know to come?" asks Caius.

"He suspects that his sister who has the ability to see the future told her," I answer. "But the sister is not here. Pity. She would be quite a prize."

"A young lady who can see the future?" he asks.

"She can see outcomes based on decisions, which is why we are not deciding anything yet," I say. "It adds another layer of intrigue to our little game. It's a shame that she is not here. She would be worth more than the two of them put together."

"But how did the girl even know about Volterra?" asks Caius.

"Such a silly, sentimental fool that boy is," I answer. "They watching _Romeo and Juliet _and he told how he regretted the difficulty of vampires committing suicide. He had decided to come to us back in the spring when he thought that she might die."

"Are you sure that you want someone so immature in the guard?" asks Caius.

"We could mold him," I say. "Carlisle has been making him go to some kind of secondary school over and over again in the States. That is where he met his Bella. She is the first girl who has actually turned his head. The lovely Tanya up in Denali tried but could never make any progress."

"Fascinating," says Caius. "What do you think of this option? Give him the girl and tell him that he has two choices. He may change her or he may drink her. Either way he gets the prize."

"What a delicious idea!" I cry delighted by my brother's cruel twist of mind.

For a brief second, Marcus gives us a ghost of a smile.

"But we will need to give him a deadline," I say. "Or he may choose inaction."

"And all the while, we would be trying to decide whether we should change her ourselves or give her to the guard to fight over," he adds.

"Yes, indeed," I muse. "The poor fool left her in the first place to save her human life. His little sister foresaw that he would kill or or change her. This would not change that vision at all. What a devilishly cruel torment. He comes to us to save her from either fate and his exact action puts her squarely back into it."

"A tragedy worthy of the bard," remarks Marcus.

He still looks thoroughly bored, but Caius and I share an evil grin.

"Of course, brothers," replies Caius. "We shouldn't decide quite yet what to do. Perhaps we should call them in and let them know what we are deliberating."

"The longer we keep him in suspense," I say. "The longer he has to consider his options. He needs to know what anyone with half an ounce of intelligence should know. She will never leave here alive, at least in the human sense of the word."

"Such a pity," sighs Marcus. "The trials of young love."

"Yes, that is the danger of being turned too young," I say. "But let _us_ not give way to youthful impatience right now. Think how impulsive that young mind is! Let us give him time to consider both of their fates."

Marcus looks away bored, as Caius smiles at the thought. I find myself laughing. What a lovely game to relieve my boredom!


	10. Return From Volterra

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

Author's Note: Substantive revisions have been made and posted for the first five chapters. Thanks to some of my readers for the suggestions.

**Chapter 10: Return from Volterra**

Once again, we are all together at Tanya's, well, almost all of us. But we know that Alice will arrive any minute. And then there is my son, Edward. Of all of my family, Edward holds the most special place in my heart. As much as I love my mate, Esme, there is a part of me that is reserved for my son, my first child, and my first companion.

In those early years when we were alone together, he made my barely tolerable existence worth living again. At that time, after my day working at the hospital, I could come home to someone who knew the real me. I never had to hide from him. I shared everything with him about my life. And he never once expressed any remorse that I had saved his life.

The only person to whom he had felt any true love during his human life was his mother. His father had been a cold and distant man, while Elizabeth was warm and loving. When I told him of how she had begged me on her deathbed to help him go on, he accepted the fate that I, in accordance with her final request, had given him. As with any newborn, he struggled with his thirst in his early days.

He didn't know how to use his new strength. He thirsted for blood and was not satisfied with animal blood. It was only after he caught the scent of human blood, after witnessing an accident in the street that he fully understood what he had been craving. It was then that I began to educate him more fully the lifestyle I had chosen.

Perhaps it is the pride of a father, but I felt that I have always seen the light of his goodness shining through him. Even in death, he seemed heaven bound. I sometimes wonder if I did not take that afterlife away from him, but hopefully I will never know. His mother knew his goodness as well, and she wanted him to go on, even in this present half-life. I have sometimes wondered how much of a gift immortality was to him.

One night last summer, during one of our solitary hunting expeditions, he confided in me his deepest desire. It was rare last summer that I got any time alone with him at all. He could scarcely stand to be away from Bella for more than a few hours at a time. So sometimes we would hunt together in the evenings hours between when he left her for the sake of her father's sensibilities and the time when he would reenter her bedroom.

"If I could have just one wish," he said. "I would wish for mortality so that Bella and I could be together and I could give her all the things that she deserves in life. We could go to college together, marry, and have a family. But instead, the most that I can offer her is to live by her side for the rest of her life. But she doesn't want that."

"Of course she doesn't," I answered. "She knows that she will grow old and you will stay young. And just as you want to be like her, she wants to be like you. You are both very young. And you were frozen in time before you had a chance to really live. But you forget that you have a perspective that she doesn't. The things that you wish to give her are not things that she presently values."

"So what should I do?" he asked me. "I feel that if I take her life away that I am being very selfish. Doesn't she deserve better than this 'life' as we dare to call it?"

"Like most humans," I said to him. "She does not know what is best for herself. But it is also a human trait to think that you know better than she does what is best for her. Please think, Edward. This got you in trouble once before, this belief that you know better than others what is best."

He knew what I was referring to immediately. He turned away from me and looked into the night sky.

"That was different, Carlisle," he finally said. "In those cases, I was taking lives out of some kind of God complex. I believe that if I fed the monster within me with the blood of other monsters than it would somehow make me less evil than if I killed the innocent.

"But it was your teachings and your love that led me back to the right way of thinking. I could not escape the conscience that you had instilled in me from my birth as a vampire. And it is now that conscience that refuses to deprive Bella of her soul and therefore to deprive her of her chance at heaven."

"Son," I replied. "You have saved her life several times already. Her mind is decided and it would seem that even if you think otherwise, the conclusion would always be the same. You will change her or kill her. There is no third way."

"There has to be," he cried as he ran off, so that he could spend the night guarding over her.

And so I spent that last summer watching them fall more deeply in love with one another. It was a beautiful thing to witness, the joining of these two souls. Contrary to my son's opinion, I know that he has one. Each day I saw in his eyes the phenomenon that I had experienced with Esme. Edward had found his mate. We all knew it and we all accepted it except for Rosalie.

My great deficit as a father has been to fail to recognize the limits of his seventeen-year old mind. Intellectually, he is brilliant. His abilities in music, maths, and languages are without parallel. But this romantic notion that he has of his love being a tragic love may now end tragically for them both. Suddenly, a voice arouses me from my melancholy reverie.

"Alice!" cries Jasper in relief. "You made it back."

"Of course, I did," she says. "I promised you that I would, didn't I? I'm only sorry that I couldn't get Bella and Edward out as well. I can't imagine what he was thinking when he decided to stay with them."

"And by the time he decided, it was too late to stop Bella from reaching him?" I ask.

Suddenly, Alice falls silent. The five of us look around at each other.

"I saw that in my future if I had tried to stop Bella," she replies guiltily. "The guards would have seen me and seized me as well. Aro wants me in the guard. He probably saw me in Edward's mind. And if he had me, Edward and Bella would have both been killed as an example to me. But not before he used them to torture me. This way they have a chance."

"So they are still alive?" I ask.

"No one has decided to kill them," she says. "I have a vague decision on Edward's part that if they kill her, he will die also. But it's only vague because it can't happen unless the Volturi decide a certain way."

"But why would the Volturi kill them?" asks Rosalie. "They haven't done anything wrong."

"Bella has done absolutely nothing wrong," I answer. "But remember that the Volturi's role in our world is to insure that the humans don't discover our secret. And Bella is human."

"And Edward would be punished for telling her?" she asks.

"If that were all that it was, no," I reply. "Chances are that Edward would live or at least be offered the opportunity to live, as a favor to me. Aro always did like me, even though he disagreed with me. Edward would die because he would try to protect Bella from them, as he did from James. Now we have proof that if Bella had died last year in Phoenix, he would have made sure that he did also."

"Alice, you are back," says Tanya, as she enters the room. "What can you tell us about Edward?"

"Nothing new," she says. "Edward and Bella both still in Volterra waiting for the Volturi to decided their fate. Can I talk to Eleazer?"

"Of course," she says, pouting a little at Bella's name. "I will go and get him."

"Why do you want to see Eleazer?" I ask after she leaves the room.

"He was in the guard, remember?" she says. "He may have an idea of why Aro has made no decision yet."

"I suppose that makes sense," I say. "Have you been able to see if Charlie is looking for her? Did you stop and get a newspaper on your way out of the airport? Are you aware if Charlie is looking for her yet?"

"I couldn't stop to check. And my focus has been entirely on the Volturi. I didn't want to miss anything that they might decide," she replies. "I wanted to get the Mercedes out of the airport lot as quickly as possible in case he decided to try and look for it. Have you thought to check on the Internet? That could be the larger problem."

"I'll look," says Emmett quickly, and leaves followed by Rosalie.

"She feels really bad," comments Esme.

"She should," says Alice bitterly. "But it's also my fault. I should have called the minute that I knew that Bella was still alive."

"Well, the time for the 'only ifs' has passed," I say as Eleazer comes in with Carmen and the three sisters. "I can also say that I picked the wrong time to go hunting and be out of touch. But that will get us nowhere."

Eleazer is a kind and gentle vampire, unusual for a member of the Volturi guard. But he also has very definite opinions about right and wrong. Since the Volturi exist to uphold the law, he felt comfortable in their ranks. However, even before he met Carmen, he was becoming uncomfortable with the traditional vampire diet. Meeting Carmen changed his life.

The one bond outside of the Volturi guard that they respect is the one between mates. However even if Carmen had anything to contribute to the guard, she was very uncomfortable among them. Aro let them go in peace. Eleazer has a powerful gift, but it was not crucial to his hold on power over our world.

Eleazer is able to recognize the gifts and potential for gifts in vampires and humans respectively. That naturally made him quite an asset to a man always seeking to strengthen his hand. Alice is right. He certainly will have insight into the dynamic that may be going on in Italy right now.

"I am glad to see that you have returned to us," he greets her. "What can I do for you Alice? I am rather surprised that Aro did not try to convince you to join the guard."

"He didn't get the chance. Right now," she says. "The Volturi have both Edward and Bella. I ran away as soon as I saw my own future changing, as Bella ran across the square to keep Edward from destroying himself. If Aro had me, he would have killed them as an example of what happens to people who don't accept his invitation."

He frowns.

"That surprises me," replies Eleazer. "Generally speaking, the Volturi don't have to convince vampires to join them. When I was there, I never saw them use that kind of manipulation to keep someone they wanted."

"Well," she says, a little miffed. "That's what they had planned for me. But they still don't know what they will do with Edward and Bella."

"Interesting," he says. "Normally, Aro makes his decisions quickly. How can you tell that they have made no decision?"

"Right now I can't see a future for Edward or Bella," she explains. "Whatever happens to them next will be up to someone else. I guess what I can't understand is why they would keep Bella alive."

"Why don't you back up and review the facts with me," he suggests. "Perhaps if we examine them again, we will see something that we didn't notice before."

"Edward went to the Volturi because he wanted them to kill him after Rosalie told him that Bella had committed suicide," she replies. "And you know that I went to Forks to discover the full story. When I found out about Edward's plan to commit suicide, Bella and I traveled to Italy to convince him that she was alive.

"We were able to get there in time because Aro said that his gifts were too valuable to waste and refused to harm him. Instead he offered him a place in the guard. And that was when Edward decided to provoke them, to force his hand. He was completely set on dying if Bella had died."

"Yes," says Eleazer thoughtfully. "This is what Carlisle told me. Now, what happened when you arrived at the square?"

"We entered the square separately because I needed to ditch the car," she explains. "I wanted to send Bella out alone anyway so that he wouldn't think that I was there. He wouldn't be able to see Bella coming.

"But things went wrong when she was halfway across the square. He decided to stay with them. I started to try and chase after Bella because I saw the guards, but then I saw all our futures change. I would be asked to join the guard and they would be killed when I said no."

"That is the kind of action that Caius likes to take, but usually Aro stops him," he says. "Perhaps you thought that your fate and theirs were being completely decided by Caius. Is that possible, especially if Aro and Marcus didn't know what they would do? Would one person deciding be enough to trigger the vision?"

Alice stops immediately.

"But I saw my future and theirs so clearly," she says slowly. "I assumed that it was because all three had decided. It all happened so quickly."

"Alice, you are the first person to admit that your gift is imperfect," he replies kindly. "Now I can't say that if I was in your position that I would not have done the same thing. Edward is your brother and Bella is your very good friend. But I am still not convinced that they are in mortal danger. It may be that Aro intends to try and persuade him again to join the guard. Likely, he is examining other methods of persuasion."

"I still don't understand why he would keep Bella alive," she says puzzled. "She's a human and she knows our secrets."

"Leverage with Edward no doubt," he says. "Aro has read his mind and knows how important she is to him. Remember that every thought, every experience that Edward has ever had, is now in Aro's possession. If he attempted to kill himself once over her death, he is likely to try again.

"Only now he has a much better idea of how to go about it. Caius does not like to give second chances. On the other hand, Aro does not like to waste second chances, especially if he has his eye on a prize, another jewel to add to his collection. And having Bella there actually increases his odds of success. But tell me, is there anything special about Bella?"

"Special?" I say. "Not in the vampire sense."

"Well, of course not," replies Eleazer. "But sometimes a person can show the potential for a vampire gift in their human life. Think of Alec and Jane!"

"Yes, of course," I say thoughtfully. "He heard of them while they were still human but was afraid to change them too young. He needed to be able to control them. Then waiting almost killed them. He was lucky that he got to them in time."

"Edward couldn't read Bella's mind," says Alice.

"He couldn't?" asks Eleazer. "You mean that she could potentially be a shield?"

"A shield?" asks Jasper. "Why do you think that?"

"When Eleazer was in the guard, Aro used him to see if there were any talented vampires in a coven that they were disciplining," I explain. "If they were innocent, which he himself could tell by reading their minds, he could pardon them. They were so grateful that they would gladly join the guard. As Eleazer said, a position in the guard is very prestigious."

"Or if someone came to them looking for a place in the guard," he adds. "If Bella is able to shield against Edward's mind reading, I doubt that Aro can read her mind either. In fact any vampire whose gifts rely on mind tricks will be challenged. Aro has a whole cohort full of vampires that he can use to test her, in addition to himself. Carlisle, just think of her potential if Jane, Alec, and Demetri can't pierce her mind!

"His present shield is Renata, but her powers are limited, different, but limited. And remember that Aro has several powerful offensive talents, but not so many defensive. And the defensive guards rely primarily on brute strength. A shield is a purely defensive gift and therefore rather easy to recognize and quantify. Bella has great potential. As a vampire, she could possibly give him a very large advantage in any conflict."

"So before killing her," I say. "He would change her to see how the power manifests."

"That would be my best guess," he says. "In his older years, Aro has grown bored at various times. He likes to make things interesting on occasion by playing games with those who fall into his sphere. Going to the Volturi may have seemed a very romantic and dramatic gesture when he made it, but your son has put himself and his young girlfriend in a very precarious position."

"What do you mean by playing games?" I ask.

"Aro likes to toy with some of those he wants in the guard if he senses that they are unwilling," answers Eleazer. "Knowing Edward as I do, I am sure that he is. He is completely dedicated to you and the lifestyle that you have taught him. I am sure that you have told your son of all the temptations that Aro placed in your way to try and get you to alter your diet. Caius has a very cruel streak, but he does recognize a strong asset when he sees it.

"Ideally, at least from a Volturi perspective, they would join the guard willingly. The Volturi have found it useful to keep their guards happy if their mates are with them, as with Chelsea and Afton. He is not an especially strong asset to the cohort, but Aro really needs Chelsea. In the case of Edward and Bella, it would be much more of a win-win situation, at least for him.

"They all enjoy a little intrigue, so this may just be a way of 'helping' Edward to arrive at his own decision. I am guessing that if she risked her own life to save him that Bella has a very powerful love for him. She will do whatever is best for Edward."

"And that might explain the indecision," says Alice. "I have a very hazy view of Edward wanting to kill himself if she dies. It's hazy because his decision relies on theirs. And it sounds like they may not decide to kill her."

"But Edward doesn't want Bella to be a vampire," says Esme worried. "Either way, she may die."

"I am sorry, Esme. but I don't see anyway for Bella to leave the tower alive as a human. Aro wouldn't ask for Edward's permission," replies Eleazer. "He would just do it."

"Why doesn't he just decide?" asks Tanya impatiently. "Why doesn't he just get it over with?"

"That is exactly why he doesn't decide," answers Eleazer. "The longer he makes them wait, the more time Edward has to think about the options. It is one of Caius's favorite forms of torture; persuasion he would call it. Normally, I have not known Aro to be sadistic. He must want Edward very much."

"Bella's picture is on the Internet as a missing person," says Emmett suddenly bursting in.

"It's gone viral on Facebook," adds Rosalie. "Bella's friends at Forks High School have started a page and it's getting hits and likes from all over the country. The kids who see it must be forwarding it to their friends."

"It won't do them much good," comments Eleazer. "I can guarantee you that there are no Internet connections in Volterra, or at least not in the tower."

"But it does potentially make it easier for Charlie to follow her movements," I say worried. "If anyone who saw her while she was traveling recognized her, he might be able to trace her all the way to Volterra."

"And the trail would end there. In fact he wouldn't even get into the city," replies Eleazer definitively. "The Volterra police would never believe that there could possibly have been a kidnapping or any other crime. You know how they feel about their reputation. Volterra is the safest city in the world. The trail will end in Florence which was her entry point into the country."

"Do they mention Alice?" I ask. "Or Edward?"

"Both, but they can only give physical descriptions," says Rosalie. "I'm sure that they couldn't find any pictures. It's a good thing that we were so careful about that."

"Yes, but I still don't like it," I say. "Not to mention the fact that they could probably come up with some good sketches. It will severely limit our ability to use the Cullen identity in the future, which will hamper some of my credentials."

"Well, why don't we leave the future to take care of itself?" says Esme. "Now that Alice is back, we need to return to New York."

"Why is that?" asks Tanya.

"We don't want to lead the problem here," I reply. "But Cornell is the last place that Edward knows that we were. If possible, I want him to be able to find us if he needs to."

"You will keep us informed, yes, Carlisle?" asks Tanya.

"Of course," I say. "It's good to know that we have family that we can count on."

"And if you have any more questions," adds Eleazer. "Don't hesitate to call. But please do me one favor."

"Yes?"

"Don't attempt to make any crazy rescue missions," he says pointedly, looking at Emmett and Jasper. "Other than Alice, none of you has anything that Aro might want. You would be killed instantly. Aro would not want the story to get out that anyone who refused him was destroyed."

"Yes, Eleazer," says Esme. "One lost son is more than enough for one family."

I look at poor Esme and realize that this loss is just as great for her as it is for me. Edward was her first son and he also holds a special place in her heart. She was so pleased when Bella came into his life and brought him the joy that he never had before. Her feelings were such that she might have changed Bella herself, just so that we wouldn't lose him.

I have been living with him for so long that I had forgotten that the poor boy had been frozen at the young age of seventeen. It was always our great fear that he would never find a mate and that he would always be alone because he was not capable of those kind of deep emotions while he was still human. He had never even fallen in love.

But I can see now, that despite his frozen state, those feelings were only lying dormant, waiting for the right young woman to touch them. Bella is his first and only love. As a vampire, his entire being was settled on her the minute that he realized that he could not stay away from her. From that moment when his obsession with her infused his every thought, he was lost.

Her absolutely reciprocal feelings solidified his emotions even more. She recognized the solution immediately. If only I had given her the gift of immortality when she begged me that last night. I should have known my stubborn son better than to let him make the choice.

In the end, as in any tragedy since the days of Sophocles, he who arrogantly attempts to subvert fate, ends up walking directly into it. It seems that soon he will be confronted with the very choice that he so desperately sought to avoid. He will either kill her or change her. Aro will force his hand.

"Alice," I ask as sudden thought occurs to me. "What happened to Bella after we left in September? Did she pick up and go one with her life?"

"I had a long talk with Charlie about it," she says. "He said that when Edward first left, he thought that they would have to hospitalize her. She was a physical and mental wreck, but she refused to leave Forks. When I saw her, she still looked pretty bad, too thin and very sad. I suspect that she was just as miserable as he was. I'm sorry that I listened to him and didn't watch her more closely."

"So when we left," says Esme softly. "It did nothing to help her. In fact it may have made things worse."

"You have no idea," she says. "Four months after we left, she decided to start hanging out with the werewolves at La Push. I even met one, Jacob Black."

"Carlisle," says Rosalie. "Didn't you make your treaty with an Ephraim Black seventy years ago?"

"Yes," I reply. "He was the chief. This must be a great-grandson. I thought that the last of the wolves died out with Ephraim's generation."

"Apparently they started changing again when we returned," she says. "And even though we left, Victoria has been trying to get at Bella. Bella told me that she wanted to avenge James's death by killing her, a mate for a mate. We left Bella alone and she ended up having to be defended by these young werewolves, most of them only began phasing a couple of months ago."

"Man, Carlisle," says Emmett. "Those kids must be real dangerous."

"And pretty useless," she adds. "They were completely unable to stop her from killing people. At least they were able to get Laurent before he could kill Bella."

"Lower your voice, Alice," I whisper. "They don't know up here what happened to him. He and Irina fell in love, but Carmen thinks that he couldn't follow the diet, so he left."

"Well," she says extremely quietly as we all gather around. "He came to Forks to scout for Victoria. He found Bella alone, but luckily the wolves were there to kill him. But she keeps eluding them."

"Alice, why didn't you see any of this?" I ask.

"I can't see the wolves," she admits. "Because they've been chasing Victoria, I haven't been able to see her trying to get to Bella. And because it was Jacob who pulled her out of the water, I didn't know that she was saved and still alive. If humans or vampires get too close to werewolves they disappear from my vision too."

"No offense, Carlisle," says Jasper. "But for such a smart guy, Edward does manage to make some pretty stupid decisions. Especially where Bella is concerned. And it sounds like she would have been much better off if he had just changed her like she wanted. Or if he couldn't do it, ask you to do it."

"They are both very young," I reply. "And their choices reflect that. They have very deep feelings for one another, but they are both too impulsive."

"Do you think that this 'impulsiveness' will get them in trouble with the Volturi?" asks Esme.

"It already has," I say bleakly. "The question is, how much more trouble it will get them in?"

But no one answers me. I am beginning to think that perhaps I need to go to Volterra myself, not with the idea of getting Edward out, but to advise him how to stay alive. His own idealism stands to get him in big trouble with them sooner or later. While I am not exactly thrilled with the idea of Edward joining them, I am terrified of the alternative. I will do what I can to keep my son alive.

I see that Alice is looking at me speculatively and shake my head. Esme has enough to worry about. I don't want to add to her anxiety. She already loves Bella like a daughter. Losing them both would be a terrible hardship, but there is no way that she would manage to survive without me.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included come from the manuscript of **_**Midnight Sun**_** posted online by Stephanie Meyer. Other details about the Volturi come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	11. Cold Comfort

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 11: Cold Comfort**

"Hush, Bella! Hush!" I murmur softly, as I hold the shaking girl in my arms.

I am grateful for Demetri's cloak, if she had to sit in my ice-cold arms, she might never warm up. She understands the purpose of the line of tourists that went into the tower room and the significance of screams that followed. As I stroke her hair, I can feel her sobs quieting. I am so happy to see her alive and well, that it is difficult to remember that we are both now prisoners in this house of death.

If there were any prayer of escape, I would make a run for it. But getting any further than the corridor is impossible. And if any of the guards had to interrupt their meal to retrieve us, it would be death for us both. I know that from now on I will have to be patient and think strategically. As I comfort my poor Bella, I try to remember every bit of information that Carlisle told me about the Volturi.

"Bella," I say carefully. "Whatever you do, don't tell me the name of the person or persons who helped you get here. Do you understand? It's bad enough that I told you everything about vampires. We don't need anyone else dragged in as an accomplice."

She doesn't look up at me, but she nods. Even she must realize that anyone who had given her this amount of information about the Volturi would be viewed as a dangerous threat to their secrecy. It is difficult for me to question her when I am trying hard to contain my own emotions.

Despite my horror that she has been dragged into this mess, I am filled with joy that she is still alive. And my joy is even greater that despite all of this, she appears to still love me.

I tip her head back to look into her eyes. In spite of the deadly situation that we are in, they are filled with relief. Gently I press my lips against hers. It is as if the last time I kissed her was yesterday. She reacts with her usual enthusiastic response and I have to pull away.

I sigh. She still loves me as much as ever. But then again, if she didn't love me so much, would she have risked her life to save me? Once again, Bella's backward human instincts are at work.

"I am so sorry that I put you in this position," I say gently. "I can't believe that I was so stupid to just believe Rosalie without verifying it first. I tried to call the house, but someone else answered and said that your father was at the funeral. I jumped to the conclusion that it was yours."

"And I am sorry that I was so stupid that I jumped off a cliff," she says. "When I learned that you were coming here because you thought I was dead, I couldn't let you die out of guilt."

"Guilt? Do you think that this was guilt?" I ask. "Bella, I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist. The only guilt that I am feeling now is that I have dragged you into this mess. Ever since I have met you, I have done nothing but put you in mortal danger."

"But I thought that you didn't love me," she says puzzled. "You said that you left me because I wasn't good enough for you. You told me that you didn't want me anymore."

"You are so gullible," I reply. "You can't lie yourself and you believe any story that anyone tells you. I told you over and over that you are my life. I knew from the beginning that I was nothing but trouble for you. But I also knew that unless I left, you would never let go. I had to leave so that you have a chance at a normal human life."

"And when was my life ever normal?" she asks wryly. "Without you, I felt dead inside. I went through my days trying and trying to live but I couldn't. Charlie and everyone thought that I was crazy. Maybe I was."

"And when I was apart from you, I felt dead," I say. "My life was nothing. In fact I was only days away from returning to you to beg you to take me back."

"I would have," she replies fervently. "And now, I don't care where we are. We are together and that's all that matters to me."

"Now that is crazy," I say. "You were just in that chamber of horrors. If you think that we are going to just walk out if here, you are very wrong."

"Are they going to kill us?" she asks. "Tell me the truth. I know that you can read their minds."

"They have not decided to do anything," I reply. "Aro was only thinking through his options. For some reason that I don't know, he is not considering death for either of us. When I asked them to kill me, they refused. Aro knows of my talent for reading minds and he wants it. But just like Carlisle, I can't live as they do. I wanted to kill myself by walking into the sunlight but I couldn't, not right then.

"They had sent up a pair of guards to stop me from whatever I might do to force their hand. Before I could step out of the shadows however, I changed my mind. Before I could turn to them, you were in my arms. I knew in that instant that you weren't dead. But I also knew that there was no way that they would let you go. How did you find me?"

I can tell that she is considering her answer carefully. While she is useless at lying, her experience with Charlie has helped her develop a great skill at omitting aspects of the truth while still sounding plausible.

"When I found out that you thought that I was dead, I remembered our conversation during Romeo and Juliet," she explains slowly. "You said that if anything ever happened to me that you would provoke the Volturi so that they would kill you.

"I did some research, discovered where Volterra was and flew here. When I got to the city I had to figure out where you might be. So I followed the tourists to the festival in the main square. I saw you and figured out that you were probably going to provoke the Volturi by showing yourself in the sunlight."

"That is a very clever deduction for you to make," I reply.

"You said that the Volturi made sure that no one broke the rules," she answers. And I know that secrecy is the most important rule. When I learned it was St. Marcus Day, it was the thing that made the most sense."

"Well, you may be crazy," I reply. "But you do have excellent reasoning skills. When Aro reads my mind again, he is likely to be impressed. But then again, I am probably crazy too. I am overjoyed that you are here with me."

I bend down again to kiss her and once again, she reaches up to pull herself closer. Fearful that I may lose control, I drag my lips away and bury my face in her lovely hair. It amazes me that now that she has regained her composure, she can be so calm. Any normal person would be terrified.

"Bella, aren't you scared out of your wits being here?" I ask.

"No, of course not," she says. "I am with you and that's all that matters. As long as I am with you, I can face anything."

"Bella," I reply. "I am not sure that I am capable of protecting you. I haven't done a very good job so far. In fact, it seems that the harder I try, the worse things get."

"Well, I'm probably better off here than I was at home," she remarks.

"How can you possibly say that?" I ask in frustration.

"Well, I told you how after you left, I kind of stopped living," she explains. "Charlie was going to send me to Mom in Jacksonville, but I didn't want to go. I went out for a movie night with Jessica and, to make a long story short, I figured out that if I was acting stupid and reckless, I could hear your voice, crystal clear, in my head."

"What?"

"You see, I could remember your voice, any time I wanted" she continues. "But this was different. I could actually _hear _your voice, just as if you were standing there. So I found a couple of old motorcycles and got Jacob to fix them up for me. I went to the emergency room a couple of times while I was learning. It was great because your voice would really yell at me then. But once I got good at riding, I stopped hearing your voice."

"You were risking your life to hear my voice?" I ask in horror.

"Kind of," she says. "I tried going to your house, but that didn't work. Then I went looking for the meadow. I found it but still didn't hear your voice. That is until Laurent showed up."

"Laurent?"

"Yeah, he left Denali because he was cheating on the diet," she replies. "Anyway, he was on a scouting mission for Victoria. But when he found me he was thirsty. If it wasn't for the werewolves, he would have killed me."

"Victoria? The werewolves?" I gasp. "What werewolves?"

"You know," she answers. "The Quileutes. They turn into werewolves when vampires are near. There are five of them now. Jacob is one. They've been watching over me so that Victoria doesn't get me. She's been hunting for me, but they keep stopping her."

"Bella," I say. "Here I think that I am saving you by leaving and things only get worse. Was the cliff diving another attempt to hear my voice?"

"Yeah," she admits. "I mean it worked great, that is until I got caught in the current. I'm not a very good swimmer. But my last delusion was not only hearing your voice, but also_ actually_ seeing you. I was ready to die, but Jacob pulled me out. That's why he answered the phone when you called. He was checking up on me.

"You see Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack. That's why Charlie was at a funeral. Jacob was pretty pissed off because he thought it was Carlisle. The Quileutes all really hate the Cullens. How did Rosalie know that I jumped off the cliff?"

She looks at me innocently with her chocolate brown eyes, but I think that she knows exactly how Rosalie knew. There is no harm in asking that question since Aro already knows about Alice's abilities.

"Alice saw you and told her," I reply.

"But didn't she see that I was alive?" she asks.

"Alice has had no contact with Rosalie since you jumped off the cliff," I say. "So Rosalie really didn't know that you were safe."

"Oh," she says. "But that's not your fault."

"Maybe not," I reply. "But it is my fault that I came here. Even you knew that I would do something stupid like this. But that didn't stop you from following me."

"No," she replies. "It didn't. The whole time that you were away I felt like there was a massive hole in my chest. It was so bad sometimes that I couldn't breathe. And I had nightmares every night. I would wake up screaming because I couldn't find you. I was alone in the forest. But the minute that I felt your arms around me up in the square, I suddenly felt whole again. Please, Edward. Please don't ever leave me again!"

"Bella," I say. "I promise you that the only way that I will leave you is if they forcibly separate us. And if they kill you, they will have to kill me too. I got you into this and I will do everything that I can to get you out."

"I know," she says as she cuddles into my chest. "Why don't they come for us? Why are they making us wait?"

"I don't know," I admit. "But right now, all that we can do is sit and wait. Why don't you rest?"

"I don't want to sleep," she says. "I don't want to miss one moment of this time together."

"Neither do I," I reply. "But I do need to try and figure out a way of getting us out of here."

"So I will just enjoy being here with you," she says.

I look down at her in wonder.

"Only you could enjoy being perhaps only feet away from your death," I reply, shaking my head. "You really don't have much sense of self preservation, do you?"

"There is only one reason that I wish to preserve myself," she replies. "And that is to be with you. Now that we are together, I never want to be apart from you again."

"I feel the same way," I admit.

I hold her close and try to think through what options may be left to me. There really are none. In the end, it will be Aro who decides both of our fates. My primary concern must be to keep Bella alive and with me. Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming down the hall from the tower room. It is Chelsea. Her eyes are glowing red from her recent meal.

"Gianna," she says in an authoritarian voice. "Please bring some food for the human."

"Yes, ma'am," replies Gianna obediently.

Chelsea turns and stands before me. She glimpses down at Bella, who looks up at her fearfully. Instinctively, I hold her closer.

"Don't worry, Edward," she says soothingly, her tone completely different than the one she just used with Gianna. "I have no desire to hurt your Bella. It is you who I came to converse with."

After quickly assessing her thoughts, I realize that Aro has sent her to talk to me about joining the guard. It is cold comfort to realize that he has still not made any decision as to our fates. Or if he has, he hasn't told her anything. He is a worthy opponent in this contest of mind-reading skills. I _must_ do my best to close down my emotions and think strategically. Or I will lose.

This is the most deadly game that I have ever played. Comparing this conflict with my one with James last year is like comparing chess and checkers. I know that in order to gain the respect of my opponent, I must play intelligently. I settle back to make Bella more comfortable.

"What would you like to discuss, Chelsea?" I ask casually.


	12. Inaction

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Sorry for the long wait between updates, but I have been having trouble accessing the section of the site where I can add chapters.**

**Chapter 12: Inaction**

"Why can't they just make their decision?" I yell as I hold my aching head in my hands.

I have been watching the decisions of the Volturi for the past five days now and have seen _nothing new._ Jasper has his arm around me, but there is nothing that he can do to comfort me.

"They can decide," says Carlisle reasonably. "But they don't have to. They don't feel the same compulsion to make decisions quickly that you do, Alice. You need to understand that three thousand years of existence give you a completely different perspective on time."

"But can't you go and talk to them?" I ask. "I saw a flicker of it in your future, but you're undecided. You know them. Maybe they will listen to you."

"It isn't as simple as that," he replies. "They don't have to listen to anything that I tell them. At the moment, I would prefer that I not have to touch Aro's hand. The last thing that Edward needs is for Aro to know all of his vulnerabilities. My mind would give him an enormous amount of information about him from the time of his creation."

"How can you just do nothing when Edward's life is at stake?" I cry. "I know that you love him more than anyone else except for Esme. And what about Bella?"

"I have to weigh the value of action versus inaction," he says. "I am hoping that at some point, Edward will have the opportunity to contact me for advice. At that time, I will happily go if he needs me. Can you see that happening, now that you know my position on the matter?"

"No," I say reluctantly. "And you know that I wouldn't have asked the question if I could have seen it."

"Another thing, Alice," he says patiently. "I know that you feel tremendous guilt for having placed Bella in this mortal danger. But when you asked her to go, you truly believed that it was the right thing. And she made an informed choice."

"Yes," I admit. "Edward had already told her all about the Volturi and why he would go to them if she died."

"So now that we have established that impulsive decisions based on inconclusive evidence have brought us to this point," he says patiently. "The time for rash action is over. If I had known that such a dangerous situation was on the horizon, I would never have left you alone.

"The five of you are very young both in human and vampire terms to make rational choices about such emotional issues. It would really be best if no one else took any more action without my consultation and knowledge."

He looks at me sadly. Despite Esme's almost constant comfort, we all know that he has been in tremendous pain since he first got the word that Edward had gone to the Volturi. Beneath the facade of calm, he, like the rest of us, is tormented by his past choices. And yet he is the least responsible for this situation.

I can see now that he already feels that the best outcome for this tragic story is that he will lose his most beloved son to Aro. It seems that this is the only alternative to Edward's death. It wasn't something that he had ever given much thought to before. He told us the other night that creators who find they have made very gifted vampires will often try to keep that knowledge from Aro.

In fact, Carlisle has a friend in Egypt, Amun, who is presently hiding just such a young talent from the Volturi. Millennia ago, he lost his creation Demetri, whom he had taught to be the best tracker in the world, to Aro. He has still neither forgiven, nor forgotten.

Being here in America, Carlisle had never seen any reason why we should cross paths with them. So he never thought to warn Edward and me to stay away from them. Not that that would have stopped Edward. He went to Aro looking for death, not a career opportunity.

And of course Jasper has a completely different perspective on the matter. After his early years, enduring the newborn wars of the South, he developed the view that the Volturi were the heroes who helped keep law and order in the world. During that terrible time of battles for territory between covens, many humans died as collateral damage and our secret world might easily have been revealed.

When he finally escaped from his creator, Maria, he discovered that a whole world existed where life was not based on constant battles for territory, fought by new, but completely unskilled vampires. He lived with constant death both in battle and when the newborns become too old to be useful.

Now he views the Volturi as responsible for his present, far saner, existence. I had never really thought much about them. I suppose that they must have some redeeming quantities in terms of the order they maintain in our world, but so have the armies of any dictator that ever ruled.

Suddenly, Carlisle speaks and I discover that Emmett and Rosalie have entered the room.

"What is it?" he asks.

"The traffic about Bella being missing on Facebook is increasing," says Emmett. "It's a pretty big thing for the kids, but no one else is paying attention. I have seen a couple of other things up on the net, but not much."

"Her picture is in the FBI website," adds Rosalie. "Along with thousands of others. It's kind of sad if you think about it. Not many people seem to care. And it is incredible how many humans go missing every day."

"That's probably because no one feels any kind of personal connection to the story," says Carlisle. "She's a rather ordinary girl from a small town who ran away with another girlfriend, looking for her ex-boyfriend. She's over eighteen, so she doesn't even qualify as a runaway."

"If they knew all the details," grimaces Alice. "It would make for a very romantic story and a lot of people would care. But luckily, no one knows anything about that."

"Her parents must be going out of their minds," says Esme coming in. "We are, and we know where Bella and Edward are."

"Well, that is also because we know where they are. And considering _where _Bella and Edward are," I say. "It's probably better that they don't know. I don't know which is worse, knowing the danger that they're in or not knowing where they are at all."

"Not knowing is worse," replies Esme. "At least we know they are alive."

"You know," says Rosalie. "There have been quite a few disappearances going on around Forks when you consider how small the town is. That's the most prominent story on the Internet in Washington State now. They also say that there are some huge wolves roaming the area too. But none have been seen in the last five days. That's when the disappearances also stopped."

"Those are probably the Quileute werewolves," I reply. "They've been trying to chase down Victoria, and failing."

"Victoria must be aware that Bella is gone," replies Carlisle.

"I read on Mike Newton's Facebook page that there's a picture of her on just about every utility poll on the peninsula," says Emmett.

"Poor Charlie must be going crazy," says Esme sympathetically.

"Maybe Victoria will track her to Italy and get what's coming to her," says Emmett bitterly.

"I don't see how she would know where to look any more than Charlie does," I say. "It's not like she can go and ask Jacob either. After all, he does have a very good idea of where she went."

"Undoubtedly," says Carlisle. "Alice, exactly how much does Jacob know about where Bella is?"

"More than is good for any of us," I admit. "He knows enough that he accused me of bringing Bella to the Volturi like someone brings a bottle of fine wine to dinner. He kind of made me mad when we were talking about it while Bella was getting ready. I told him that the Volturi were the reason that his hair stood up on end whenever he smelled a vampire."

"Nice come back. And pretty good analogy for a werewolf," says Rosalie grudgingly. "How can you be sure that he won't say anything?"

"There is no way that he can say anything about us without revealing too much about himself," I answer. "The Quileute pack needs to keep its existence secret too. Not that anyone would believe him. Think about it. We are coven of vampires who never age. Not only that, but we returned to the area seventy years after we were last there.

"And now the Quileute teens are changing into werewolves to protect the tribe from us. Oh, and there's a red headed vampire that we're trying to protect Bella from when she disappeared. But don't worry, we know all about killing vampires. Five of us have already taken out one who was trying to kill Bella."

"I guess to human that would all sound pretty weird," says Emmett.

"It sounds like the plot for a really bad horror movie," adds Rosalie.

"Alice," says Carlisle. "Have you seen any decisions at all from the Volturi or Edward or even Bella?"

I close my eyes and try to get a sense of Aro's mind with relation to Edward, but there is nothing. I can't get any read from Caius and Marcus. And then I notice a change.

"I can't even see a hazy decision on Edward's part to die if they kill Bella anymore," I say.

"Does that mean she's dead?" asks Esme.

"No, if she had died, Edward would have made a firm decision to kill himself, but there's nothing," I say. "Besides, I would definitely know if she was dead."

"Nothing at all?" asks Jasper bleakly.

"Their futures have completely disappeared," I reply. "They haven't died, but they have no control over their destiny. And it looks like no one is considering killing them anymore."

"But that doesn't mean that they won't change course again," says Carlisle.

"Exactly," I say.

"Could Edward have joined the guard?" asks Jasper.

"I would have seen that decision," I insist.

"You know, you all have been blaming yourselves," says Jasper. "But this is really all my fault. If I had better self-control then this whole thing would never have started. We would have stayed in Forks and Edward and Bella would still be fighting over whether or not he would make her immortal."

"And I should have stood up to Edward when he wanted us to leave," replies Esme. "I knew how much he loved her and I knew that he was making a terrible mistake."

"Can we please stop blaming ourselves?" says Carlisle, finally sounding impatient. "We need to look forward not backward. It is the only way that we can help them."

"Of course, Carlisle," I say. "I'm doing my best, but it seems like Aro is purposely making it impossible for me to see what will happen."

"Aro must have figured out how your visions work from Edward's thoughts," says Carlisle. "That's the only explanation for his maneuvers. Whatever game he is playing, it now includes us."

"What do you mean?" asks Esme.

"It means that he suspects that Alice is watching his movements," he says. "And he is aware that Edward can read his thoughts. It limits his ability to manipulate the situation. For some reason, he wants to keep all of us guessing."

"Is he afraid that we will come and get them?" asks Emmett.

"He could be trying to lure us in," replies Carlisle. "But he probably knows that I would keep all of you at home. Believe me, he would only be too happy to have more leverage to use with Edward."

"What?" Emmett asks.

"If any of us arrive in Volterra to try to help him or even just see him," explains Carlisle. "He could use us as hostages to coerce Edward to do as he wishes. I don't think that anyone would be hurt unless he, or she, tried to engage the guards. But I still don't think that that is what he wants.

"If I had to guess, I suspect that he is trying to get Edward to join without any overt coercion. It won't be too difficult if he spends enough time around Chelsea. With her ability to manipulate the bonds between people, she is the ultimate stealth weapon."

"What about Bella?" asks Esme.

"That is where Alice's blind spot puts us at our greatest disadvantage," replies Carlisle. "Bella is Aro's final trump card. Anything he decides about her, tips his hand regarding Edward. If he kills her, he kills Edward. Alice, if you look at what you can't see, what do you think is there?"

"Aro has decided to keep Bella alive," I say. "But he is still, at least to everyone around him, keeping the option open of killing her."

"So what do we do?" asks Emmett.

"Nothing," answers Carlisle. "The only way to answer his inaction is with our own inaction. It's his move next. You need to think of this as a chess game. The masters often spend days contemplating their moves. But until Aro moves, it is impossible to know what our next move will be."

"That really sucks," comments Emmett.

"What happens if Jacob tells Charlie that Bella went to Italy?" asks Jasper suddenly. "Without mentioning vampires or werewolves."

"That could be very dangerous for Charlie," says Carlisle. "Alice?"

"I don't see Charlie going to Italy," I say.

"But you can't see Jacob," says Rosalie.

"No," I reply. "But if the outcome of something Jacob says should cause Charlie decide to go to Italy then I will see that. Wait a minute, Bella's mother is with Charlie."

"That's not good," says Carlisle.

"Why is that?" asks Esme. "Isn't it good for Charlie to have the support?"

"Renee Dwyer is more immature and impulsive than any teenager I've ever met," he says. "If she got wind of Bella being in Italy, I doubt that you could keep her off of a plane or worse yet, she might bring the lead to the press and start all kinds of trouble."

"And she hates Edward," I add.

"Why is that?" asks Emmett. "I thought that it was Charlie who hated Edward."

"I think that you should put Charlie's feelings back in the present tense," I say. "But Renee was really mad because Edward would never leave Bella's bedside in the hospital in Phoenix. And even if he did leave for a minute, Bella would go nuts. Her machines were registering all kinds of crazy readings. And she was always asking for him in her sleep."

"So how did that make Renee hate Edward?" asks Rosalie.

"She wanted Bella to go home to Jacksonville with her," I answer. "But Bella refused. She wanted to go back to Forks to be with Edward."

"I doubt Renee has the money for a plane ticket to Italy," says Carlisle. "I paid all of Bella's hospital bills. Charlie's health insurance plan covered very little. Renee had no health insurance at the time. The larger worry is publicity."

"But we can't do anything about that," says Esme. "Can we? We cannot control anything that Renee does."

Carlisle looks thoughtful and once again I am getting a hazy view of him going to Italy to see the Volturi. He looks directly at me, and stares. I can see that he does not want the others to know that he is thinking of going. However, if he does go, I can see that someone else will go with him. I just can't see who it is.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	13. Chelsea

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Sorry for the long wait between updates, but I have been having trouble accessing the section of the site where I can add chapters.**

**Chapter 13: Chelsea**

For the past three days, the only person who has talked to us is Chelsea. We haven't seen Aro or any of the other guards. Gianna periodically brings food for Bella, which I insist that she eat. For whatever reason, after speaking with me briefly in the reception area about mundane things, Chelsea brought us to a small room down another hallway and up the stairs.

It has one small window near the ceiling, so there is enough light to see, just barely, in the gloom. At night it is nearly pitch black. This does not affect me, but it is difficult for Bella. Despite the damp and cold, she stays close to me. We have a bed and a table with chairs, but no other furnishings.

I was amazed to see that it had a few human amenities. Enough that Bella could manage comfortably. The second day that we were there, Chelsea brought her a couple of pairs of jeans and a few sweatshirts. She didn't say where they were from, but I could see in her mind that Gianna had purchased them. Gianna is apparently their most recent human gofer. As long as she does her job efficiently, she will live.

From the first day, Chelsea has been nothing but kind to us both, and very gentle with Bella. She could see right away that she was frightened of her as she stood over us talking in the reception area, so she sat down beside me. When she visits us, she doesn't sit, but rather stands back from us. Like all vampires, she doesn't feel the need to sit and is very still.

Chelsea's affect is very calm and tranquil. This is deceptive. It is obvious that she spends very little time around humans, so she almost never moves. She is not familiar with practicing that aspect of our deception. I know from talking to Carlisle that she has the ability to both create and break bonds between people.

We know that the exception to this rule is the romantic bond between mates. When our Denali cousin Eleazer was in the guard, he met his mate Carmen. Carmen had nothing of value for Aro and since he couldn't do much with an unhappy Eleazer, he let him go. Shortly thereafter, they met Tanya, Kate, and Irina. Eleazer and Carmen decided to adopt the sisters' vegetarian lifestyle. The five of them formed a coven and moved to the New World.

Obviously, Chelsea's powers have no effect on Bella, but if she has been trying to turn me against Bella it isn't working. However, the longer that we stay here, the longer I am beginning to think that the only course of action open to me is to stay with them and join the guard. Of course, this is probably Chelsea influencing my mind and emotions, but just like with Jasper, knowing about it doesn't mean that you can resist it.

After managing to stay awake for about thirty-six hours with me (and who knows how long before that), Bella finally drifted off to sleep in my arms, only to wake up several hours later screaming in terror from a nightmare. Chelsea must have been relatively close, because she came in at the first scream.

"What is it, Edward?" she asked softly.

"A nightmare," I said, as I rocked Bella to sooth her. "Humans get them when they sleep."

"I may not sleep," replied Chelsea. "But I do know what a nightmare is. Yes, I can see how being in this place could give nightmares to a human. You rather astound me, you know."

"I know. Why?"

"You sit with her day and night," she said thoughtfully. "You hold her in your arms and kiss her and comfort her. She does have the most divine smell. And yet, you never bite her. How do you do it?"

"Self-control," I answered. "Enormous self-control and love."

"Yes," she said, looking at me. "I can see that. You love her so much that you would die for her. But you would never kill her. Your eyes are turning black with thirst, but you still would never harm her."

"Is that why we are locked up together?" I asked. "Is that why you keep her fed, but not me?"

"I don't believe that you would be interested in our fare," she said with a smile. "Heidi has no skill at animal hunting. Of course, if you wish to leave the tower and hunt for yourself, I'm sure that Aro wouldn't object."

"I'm sure he wouldn't either, unless I wanted Bella to come with me," I replied sardonically.

"Naturally," she says tipping her head,

"But I can see that you really do have no idea of why Aro is keeping us here or why you have been told to tend to us," I continue.

"I'm afraid that Aro doesn't trust me not to slip up in my thoughts," she said ruefully. "He said that all you need to do is make the right suggestion and it could trigger a thought brief enough for you to read."

"I know," I said. "But I would rather go hungry than leave Bella alone here."

"Yes, you would," she said. "You don't trust us. I don't blame you. Without your protection, I am sure that Felix and Demetri would be fighting over her. They are very competitive that way."

At the suggestion that she might become someone's meal, Bella begins to sob again. Chelsea takes a step back and looks at the tears streaming down her face in fascination. Ignoring her, I brush Bella's hair back from her face and kiss her cheeks. Unable to think of anything else to do, I tuck her head into my neck under my cheek. Chelsea is watching carefully, as if we are some kind of scientific study.

"So much love," she murmurs. "There you sit, so powerful and strong, and yet your movements are so gentle, like feathers around her. You are hungry, yet you deny your thirst to preserve her life. You are aware that your own life could be ended at any time, yet you care only for hers. Amazing."

"Bella is my life," I answer tensely. "If you kill her, then you will have to kill me first."

She gives me an odd look. She does not want Bella to hear her thought that it would be far easier to kill her first. All she would have to do is separate us. I stare at her stubbornly and speak, too fast and low for Bella to hear.

"If you wish to separate us, you will have to kill me first."

She raises her eyebrows and turns to leave without another word. Yet her thoughts slip for just a second. She is going to report to Aro.

When she is gone, I turn my full attention to Bella. I have her bundled in the blanket that they put on the bed so that my body temperature does not make her any colder. I lie on my side with my back to the door and take her into my arms to cradle her. The bed is quite soft and Bella says comfortable. I cannot think why she finds it so comfortable to rest against me since I know that I feel like stone to her.

"You need to sleep, love," I say and begin to hum her lullaby.

"I love you so much," she whispers. "Don't ever leave me."

I don't answer her because I don't want to interrupt the flow of the melody. Yet, I give her a little squeeze and kiss her forehead. She responds by huddling closer against my chest and quietly falls into an even breathing pattern, asleep again.

Behind us, I hear the door softly open as Chelsea enters once more. She is following Aro's orders to continue to observe but not interfere. Through her eyes, I can sense her wonder as she sees us lying together like lovers. She is marveling at the beauty of the unfamiliar tune and my tender care of the sleeping girl in my arms. Despite the fact that she is a vampire, she is still a woman and deeply moved.

Chelsea may be a part of this establishment, but she has a kind spirit. She deeply loves her mate Afton. She slowly lets her thoughts linger over his beauty and the deep love that he bears for her. He is perfection in her eyes and they have eternity to share their joy in one another.

Then she recalls for me their first meeting, the way that their eyes locked on one another. Their dead hearts called out for the other and it was like a fire had been lit inside them both. From that moment, she only saw him. He only saw her. And she knew that she could not live without him.

She humbly went to Aro to beg him to give her Afton a place in the guard. There was nothing too special about him. He was strong and powerful, but not exceptionally so. He has the capability to shield, but only himself. His finest quality was his devotion to her. Aro grasped her hand and realized the deep affection that she felt for him. Calling Afton to him, he grasped his hand to see into his mind.

When he released his hand, he spoke magnanimously, "My dear Chelsea, Afton is worthy of you. Afton, I offer you a place in my guard. What say you?"

"Yes, Master, I accept."

And since that moment, Chelsea and Afton have lived together in peace and happiness. Her thoughts then take a more erotic turn as she thinks of the hours of lovemaking that they enjoy. As her thoughts grow more explicit, I read her motive. She is tempting me with thoughts of sexual pleasure. I can resist my thirst, but can I resist the temptation to deflower the young maiden in my arms?

And with that I shut my mind. To distract myself, I begin to hum louder, adding complexity to the melody to drown out her lustful thoughts. This is another of Aro's games. He knows that I am a virgin too and no doubt believes that I crave her body as much as her blood.

But self-denial is second nature to me, not indulgence, especially where Bella is concerned. Even if I could bring myself to do it, I have no doubt that I would kill her trying. Perhaps this is an attempt of Aro's to dispose of Bella without murdering her himself I think sarcastically.

So for several more hours, Chelsea and I engage in our silent standoff. Towards the end, I can read the regret in her mind. I can see that she is developing a genuine affection for me. I have a sense of regret too. No doubt Aro will have to find someone else to mediate his subtle game of torture.

When I hear the door close behind me, I sigh deeply. It is a relief to have a break from Chelsea's recollections. It's not that I haven't seen such things in other men and women's minds before, it's just that I have never had to endure such an intense assault of sexual images for so long.

It is not as if I have never felt these kinds of desires before. Last summer, as Bella and I spent so many hours in one another's company it was only natural that unknown hungers were aroused in me. They frightened me sometimes. From what I knew of them, in the ultimate act a man loses complete control of his mind and body. This is a risk that I can never take.

And Bella, a young woman discovering her own desires, was unconsciously putting temptation in my way. As her comfort level with my alien body increased, I could feel her own craving for intimacy in the way she molded herself against me. Those nights of lying chastely beside her as she slept were both agony and ecstasy. But now, I can only feel fear. I have revealed my greatest vulnerability to Aro. It seems odd that he has not yet exploited it.

When morning comes, she wakes up and Gianna silently brings her some breakfast. She has been instructed not to speak with us.

"I'm not hungry," says Bella after she is gone.

"You need to keep up your strength, love," I say quietly.

"For what?" she asks.

"At any moment, Aro might call us to come back to him," I reply. "Chelsea has been observing us and at some point, he is going to want to see us again."

She gives me a reproachful look and begins to pick at the croissant and fruit on the tray.

"I suppose that you would rather have pop tarts," I say lightly.

She glowers at me.

"I doubt that you can get pop tarts in Volterra," she mutters.

"We can ask," I suggest. "But I doubt it too. At least this doesn't look quite so nasty as the processed food that you like to eat."

"I can't really taste anything anyway," she says.

We hear the door opening and turn to see Chelsea come in. Suddenly, Bella starts to shake.

"Who is he?" she whispers.

"Who?" I ask, unaware of the cause of her distress. "Chelsea just came in, but she's alone."

"No, she's not," insists Bella. "There is a tall man in a grey cloak with her. He's dressed like Felix and Demetri."

Chelsea laughs.

"Reveal yourself, Afton," she says. "You can't fool the girl any more than the others. Her mind even protects her from shields. I have never met anyone like her before."

Chelsea's mate Afton steps forward. I feel as if I know him already from her thoughts during the night. I am grateful that he is now wearing clothes. He is looking at Bella in amazement.

"I have never had anyone pierce my shield before," he says.

"I didn't pierce anything," says Bella. "You just walked in after Chelsea."

"I must say," replies Chelsea. "You are the most interesting human that I have ever met. You are able to protect your mind without even knowing it. I don't suppose that you would be interested in joining the guard, would you?"

"Why would I ever want to do that?" asks Bella.

"Your powers don't work on her either, my dear," says Afton fondly. "She is most extraordinary."

"What are they talking about?" Bella asks me.

"Chelsea has been trying for three days to create an affiliation between you and me and the Volturi," I reply. "But you obviously are unresponsive."

"Obviously," answers Chelsea. "But I have also been trying to break the bond between you two without success. It would appear, young Edward, that you have found your mate."

Bella looks at me in amazement.

"You haven't told her much about me, have you?" says Chelsea in a teasing voice. "There is only one bond that I cannot break, the romantic bond between mates. Now I cannot tell if you feel the same way about Edward, since you are impervious to my power. But Edward is quite definitely set on you."

"Well, I'm set on Edward," answers Bella smartly.

Chelsea raises her eyebrows at me and gives me a smug smile. She is thinking that perhaps it will be easier to break the hold on my self-control than she thought. I really am beginning wonder if it might not be Aro's plan to rid himself of Bella by enticing me to cause her death by thirst or lust. But this time he tipped his hand. In a battle of wills on this issue, I will win.

"Come, Afton, let's go," she says and they vanish from the room.

"What was that all about?" asks Bella.

"More tests," I reply. "So far, you have withstood the powers of Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, Afton, and of course, myself. Aro must really be bored to continue in this manner."

"But what did she mean about you finding me as your mate?" she asks.

"One of the few bonds that the Volturi respect is the one between mates," I reply. "Part of how Aro will proceed with me is dependent on how I feel about you. I have already told Chelsea that if they try to kill you or separate us that they will have to kill me first. Now she knows that it is true."

"Is that good or bad?" she asks.

"I am not sure," I admit. "I wish that Carlisle was here so that I could ask him. Or better yet, my cousin Eleazer. I am doing my best to figure out how to keep you alive, but I'm really working in the dark."

"Oh," she says. "But if I am your mate, what does that mean?"

"It means very little unless we marry and you become a vampire," I explain. "In our world, mates are essentially married couples, more accurately they are lovers, but with the same level of commitment as spouses. Of course most vampires don't care about the formalities, but I do, or rather will if the opportunity arises."

"So I guess that Carlisle isn't the only moral vampire around," she says with a little smile. "Although it would never have occurred to me that monogamy is a vampire trait."

"I learned it from him," I say. "He and Esme did not consummate their relationship until after they were married. As soon as Carlisle realized where Emmett and Rosalie were headed, they got married. In fact, Rosalie likes getting married so much that they've done it several times.

"Shortly after Alice and Jasper joined us, Carlisle found out that they had never been married, so he insisted. It's rather ironic that he insist that the damned not be permitted to live in sin under his roof."

"So then you expect that we will be married before we ever . . . " she begins.

"Yes," I answer firmly.

She looks at me oddly.

"We may only have hours left together," she says. "But you wouldn't . . . because we aren't married?"

"That's how I feel about it," I say. "And I'm not changing my mind. No matter how many hours Chelsea hurls erotic thoughts at me to hear during the night."

"Was that why she was in here?" she asks.

"Among other things," I shrug. "Probably more of Aro's tests."

The door opens and this time, Demetri walks in.

"Aro wants to see you," he says flatly, his mind blank of any thoughts.

We immediately stand and hold hands. It is the summons that I have been waiting for.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	14. More Questions Than Answers

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 14: More Questions Than Answers**

It has been five days since Bella left town with Alice Cullen and I still have not heard from her. I feel totally useless as a police chief. I can't even find my own missing daughter. Renee is so out of her mind with worry that she has come to Forks to "help" with the search. I wish that it were Renee who was missing.

I had her go through Bella's stuff, but she said that most of her clothes were still there. She didn't recognize a few things. She has a new winter coat, the pair of hiking boots, some new pajamas, and a couple dresses. But she said that after a year she would have expected her to acquire some new stuff.

She also searched through everything else to see what might be there. She found the photo album that she had given Bella for her birthday, but all the pictures of Edward, not really too surprisingly, had been removed. However, the captions were still in place. I thought that Bella had sent her a set of copies of the pictures but Renee said she never got them. Knowing her, she probably lost them.

Basically, anything that might ever have had anything to do with him is gone. She said that was pretty normal. Most teenage girls throw out all the stuff from the boyfriends who break up with them.

The one weird thing that we found in her closet was a really nice car stereo-radio that looked like it had been torn out of somewhere. We checked the truck and it must have come from there. Now it was my turn to feel stupid. I never even knew that she got a new one. And the old one was nowhere to be found.

Since he knows about these things, Mike came over to check the computer and see if there were any clues there. But he said that it looked like she was regularly wiping the browser history (whatever that is). And the only emails she ever sent or received were to and from her mother. He also said that she had to be the only kid in Forks without a Facebook or MySpace page. So the computer lead was a bust too.

He had even gone to the trouble of asking the kids in school if any of them might have pictures of the Cullens on their pages. But since the Cullens didn't have any friends, there were no pictures. I have to appreciate that fact that Mike is being so thorough about this. It's too bad that Bella never took any interest him, because he was clearly interested in her.

He asked if she had her own cell phone because we could get records going back months from the company. But, no, Renee and I don't have cells, so why would Bella? Not that she ever would use one anyway. In desperation, I have turned to the FBI, but their missing persons files are so backed up that they recommended that I search on my own. Since she is over eighteen, Bella is low priority.

I tried to follow up on Leah's suggestion that she drove with him to Mexico, but they don't keep records at the border of who passes through. It seems that when they drove out of Forks, Alice and Bella just vanished into thin air. I feel like I could have done something to prevent this, but I don't know what.

Renee is beating herself up because she couldn't convince her to come to Jacksonville. Then she starts fighting with me because she thinks that I kept talking her out of it. I tried to explain to her that I was worried as hell and begging her to go, but Bella wouldn't budge. And she's too old to force her to go anywhere.

But maybe if I had spent more time with her, she would have felt more connected to someone other than him. I just didn't know what to do with her. I mean, it's not like I do a whole lot of stuff. I like to go fishing, watch my sports, and work. Bella hates fishing. But that's been my life since Renee left. And Bella never asked to do anything else. When she got back from Phoenix, she spent every waking minute that she could with Edward.

She did spend some time with his sister Alice. And she was a gem when Bella first came home from the hospital and couldn't shower without help. And sometimes she and Edward double-dated with Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. It all seemed like normal kid stuff, but there was still too much Edward for my taste. I insisted that she do _something _else, so Mike got her a job in his parents' outdoor supply store.

It would have been even better if Mike could have pried her away from him to go on a few dates. I thought that maybe when they were at work together, that something might happen. But what do I know about these things? It wouldn't have mattered anyway.

Mike told me that at school, no one could get Bella and Edward apart. The only class they didn't have together was math because he was so far ahead of her. But most days he picked her up and drove her back and forth to school. And Mike said that in school they always sat together, walked together between classes, and never stopped looking at each other. I got the feeling that Mike spent a lot of time paying attention to them.

Then when he left, she hid in her bedroom for four months, except when she went to work and school. When she finally decided to come out of her room, the only one that she ever spent any time with was Jacob. I thought that it was pretty great for a while. I guess that I didn't notice the pattern. Bella finds one person and then obsessively spends all of her time with him.

Then for whatever reason Jacob dumped her and I was back to square one with her. I thought that she was going to go into another major depression. But this time around, even Billy didn't care. I guess after a while, it's too much for anyone to take. She and Jacob were finally working things out when Alice showed up out of the blue.

It was like she suddenly came back to life. She even slept in the living room with Alice instead of in her bed. And they talked constantly. I figured that it was all girly stuff because they always had their heads together and were whispering. And I didn't worry. Alice promised that no one else in the family was coming and that she would be leaving soon.

She was worried about Bella too. I think that she felt a little guilty because it was her brother who messed her up so bad. She wanted to help. I thought that she even extended her visit so that she could stay with Bella at least until the funeral was over. Yeah, the funeral, that was when she disappeared. At the time I thought that maybe there was some connection, but I just couldn't see what.

Since Jacob was the last one to see her, I decide to go over to Billy's to try and talk to him again. Of course, Renee has to come this time. She thinks that I didn't work hard enough to get answers from him the last time we talked. As if Jacob would lie about anything related to Bella.

"Hey, Billy!" I say as we walk in. "Is Jacob around anywhere?"

"He's out with his friends at the moment," answers Billy. "Can I help you with anything? Hey, Renee! Long time, no see."

She looks at him for a long minute before she completely recognizes him.

"Sure," she finally says. "Billy Black. I didn't recognize you in the wheelchair."

"I told you about that," I say.

"Well, I didn't remember," she says in annoyance.

Billy looks back and forth between the two of us.

"Some things never change," he comments. "But I suppose that you are trying to find out more information about where Alice Cullen and Bella went. Is it possible that she separated from Alice and just took off on her own? Or maybe even she and Edward took off together."

"If she did," I say. "She didn't take much with her. And in her note, she said that I could ground her when she got back, which I will, for the rest of her life. But it's been five days and there's no trace. If she changed her plans, I think that she might have told me."

"Or me," chimes in Renee. "But I want to talk to Jacob myself, just to make sure that Charlie didn't miss anything."

"I don't know what to say," says Billy, looking at me questioningly. "Maybe Jake is at Sam's place. I'll call over there."

He rolls off to the kitchen. We can hear him from the living room.

"Hi, Emily!" he says. "It's Billy. Is Jacob there?"

There is a brief silence.

"Good, can you send him over here? Charlie wants to talk to him again."

There is another short silence while Emily talks.

"Thanks, hon. I'll see you later."

After he hangs up and comes back, he says, "He'll be here in a few minutes. Can I get you anything? Some coffee or tea?"

Renee shakes her head. I'd really like a beer, but I know better than to ask for one in front of Renee. She's already been all over my case about the amount of beer I drink. I can see that she's spoiling for an argument. I know that she's worried as hell, but picking fights with one of our few leads is not going to help.

Jacob comes walking in about ten minutes later.

"Hey, Charlie, what can I do for you?" he asks.

"This is Bella's mother Renee," I say. "I know that we've talked about this a lot, but Renee is hoping that she might help you remember something."

"Hello, Renee," says Jacob politely extending his hand.

Renee briefly shakes it and narrows her eyes.

"So, Jacob," she says. "I want you to tell me everything that you remember happened before Bella left with the Cullen girl."

"I've told Charlie everything that I know," he says uncomfortably.

"Well, I want you to tell me just in case you missed something," she replies acidly. "My only child is missing and I have a right to know everything."

"Take it easy, Jacob," says Billy, as we notice Jacob starting to get upset. "If it was you that was missing, I'd probably be the same way."

Jake looks at me and I give him a nod. It will all be a lot easier if he just gives Renee the rundown and gets it over with. And Billy is right. Renee is anxious as hell.

"Well," he says. "I stopped off at the house to see how Bella was before me and my boys went to Harry's funeral. She and Alice were there, and Alice got a phone call from someone saying that Edward was in trouble and needed her help."

"Who called?" demands Renee.

"I don't know"

"Whose help did this person want? Bella's?" asks Renee.

"No, Alice's help," replies Jacob. "But then Bella wanted to go too, so she threw some stuff in a bag and they left in the car."

"Why didn't you stop her?" she asks.

"Well," says Jacob, "I really couldn't. I mean, she's two years older than me, so I really can't tell her what to do."

"Didn't they talk at all about where they were going?" she persists.

"All they said was that they were going to help Edward," he says nervously. "But they didn't say anything about where he was."

"Charlie said that your friends thought that you were upset when you left the house," she comments. "Why were you upset?"

Jacob turns red.

"Well, um, you see, um, I kind of like Bella," he stammers. "And, um, I was jealous because after he dumped her six months ago, Alice gets one phone call about Edward and she leaves to help him."

"I thought that you had dumped her?" asks Renee, looking confused.

"Well, yeah," he says. "You could say that. I mean we had a few . . . problems, but we were trying to figure it out."

"So then," she says as if _she's_ trying to figure it out. "You weren't afraid _for _her."

"I was only afraid that she would go back to him and get hurt again," he says.

"You didn't tell me about being jealous of Edward," I comment.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing, you know, especially since she's kind of older than me," he says, turning pink again. "But there was nothing that I could do to stop her. She wanted him, not me."

"I knew this obsession with him was no good," says Renee. "There was always something strange about him, never leaving her room at the hospital. He even slept there. His father would bring him clothes. He never ate anything that I saw."

Billy and Jacob look at each other strangely.

"Why didn't you just kick him out?" I ask her.

"If I tried, Bella's machines would go crazy," she says. "She had heart palpitations and trouble breathing. The doctor said that they were panic attacks. For whatever reason, having him there kept her calm. The doctor said that it was the only way to help her heal enough to go home.

"He said that the only other option would be to sedate her, but I didn't want them giving her any more drugs. But that was what Edward was to her, a kind of drug. And whenever he left, she went into withdrawal. I should have let the doctor drug her up so that I could take her back to Florida with me.

"And she wouldn't even hear of going to Jacksonville?" I ask. "I mean, no one can beat you for nagging."

"You have no idea of how hard I tried," she replies, ignoring the insult and becoming tearful. "But she screamed and cried. We were all afraid that she was having hysterics. And then Edward tried to tell her once, I think to please me, that she should go, and she became so upset she pulled out all of her IV tubes. Charlie, this whole thing is crazy. What the hell was going on up here with him?"

"Renee, you know as much as I do," I admit. "In fact now we know a little more. But the fact remains that there is no sign of our daughter, Edward, or any of the other Cullens. It's almost like they never existed . . . "

I suddenly begin to remember her nightmares and zone out.

"What is it, Charlie?" she asks. "What is it?"

"She would wake up screaming from nightmares almost every night," I say slowly. "And one of the things she would say was 'you said it would be like you never existed' and 'I know you existed.' It was weird."

"So when he left," she says slowly. "He was trying to completely vanish from her life. But she wouldn't let him."

"What?" I ask.

"The dreams," she says. "When we were in Phoenix, she used to talk about him in her sleep. She would call his name and ask him never to leave. And he would stare at her. It was almost like he never slept. But what else did she scream?"

"She used to call 'where are you?'" I answer. "And she would call his name. But the screaming was the worst. Sometimes she would scream like someone was trying to kill her.

"Jacob," says Renee. "Did Bella ever talk about having bad dreams?"

"No," he says quietly, obviously upset by what he was hearing.

"Did she ever talk about Edward?"

"No," he says. "In fact if I ever got close to mentioning him, she totally shut down on me."

"She did the same thing to me," I agree. "In fact, I could always tell when she was thinking about him because she would look like she was in pain."

"She would hunch over like she was trying to hold herself together," Jacob agrees. "Sometimes it was scary."

"Charlie," says Renee in exasperation. "Why didn't you take her to the doctor?"

"The same reason that I didn't send her to you in Jacksonville," I say. "Short of tying her up and dragging her there, I couldn't figure out any way of doing it without having to arrest myself."

"Then why didn't you call me?" she demands, becoming argumentative again.

"Listen here, Renee," says Billy. "I know that you are very upset about Bella, but it's not going to help if you start taking it out on Charlie. Now Charlie and Jake are right, she was doing a whole lot better there for a while. But you can't force your help on someone if she doesn't want it. And at her age, like it or not, she can come and go as she pleases. She's a legal adult."

He and Jake exchange a sad look.

"Charlie," Jacob finally says. "If I had thought that Bella was going to be in any danger, I would have stopped her from going. Look at the size of me compared to her. Do you really think that she could get passed me if she tried? And Alice was in a hurry to leave, with or without Bella. She did not force her to go. It was all Bella."

I look at the boy who is almost seven feet tall. And he's not so skinny anymore. He has really filled out. And I believe him when he says that he would have prevented her from hurting herself. And it's obvious that he really cares about her. But I don't think that there is any more that he can tell us.

"Okay, Renee," I say. "Let's go back to my place. I don't think that Jacob can tell us anything else. Thanks, Jake, Billy.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you more," says Jacob regretfully. "And I'm sorry that I didn't stop her. But she was just determined to save Edward from . . . whatever."

The look on his face makes me think that maybe he _does _know more than he is saying. But I can't do anything about it in front of Renee. Now that she is somewhat calmed down, I don't want to set her off again. If I can get away from her, I'd like to come back and question him again on my own.


	15. Interrogation

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 15: Interrogation**

"Don't let go of my hand, Edward," whispers Bella as we prepare to go.

"I won't," I reply quietly, but think, unless I am ordered to.

Bella and I have no choice but to follow Demetri down to the main room. He stops us about halfway across the hall from where the three Volturi sit on their "thrones." I notice that the hall is full again. Thankfully, no one is thinking of Heidi, so I know that they have not been assembled for a meal. Felix nods as we pass by and Bella cringes. I glare at him because he is still considering ways that he might still get a taste.

As we stand waiting for them to speak, I notice more of the details of the group. Most of the guards are standing around the rotunda. I can see Jane and Alec standing to the right of Marcus and Chelsea to the left of Caius. Behind Aro is a woman that I don't recognize. Perhaps she is Renata, his shield.

Then behind them and off to the side are a pair of women in sundresses, with one woman and two large guards by their sides. Those must be the wives. They are the only ones not wearing various shades of dark grey to black cloaks.

Aro stands before his ornate chair, and says softly, "Release your hands, my young friends, and walk slowly forward towards me."

Bella clings to my hand and looks up into my face terrified.

"Tell her, Edward," says Aro in his whispery voice. "I mean her no harm."

I look down at Bella, and say, "Don't worry. He doesn't want to hurt you. We won't be so far apart that I can't get to you quickly if I need to."

"Okay," she whispers. "I love you."

"Me too," I answer her, and kiss her forehead before I let go of her hand.

"Young love," sighs Aro. "So sweet!"

One of the wives is looking out from the back corner with interest. She is Aro's mate and quite fascinated by Bella. The other wife, Caius's mate, looks indifferent. I can see that Chelsea has been telling the wives about us. The other guards in the room look rather bored by what is about to happen. I do my best to keep all expression out of my face. Aro is testing Bella against Renata's shield.

We walk forward together, but as we draw closer, I find myself unable to hold my course. Suddenly I find that I am standing before Chelsea, who is now smiling broadly. I look over at Aro and see Bella standing before him, almost touching him. Bella turns to me and looks very puzzled.

"Renata," says Aro. "You may allow Edward to come near me."

"Yes, Master," says Renata.

Immediately, she drops the hem of Aro's cloak. It is only now that I notice that she was holding it. I wonder if her shield only works if she is in physical contact with the other person she is shielding. I slowly walk over and join Bella as Aro sits down once again. I pick up her hand

Caius gives Aro a sour look.

"You shouldn't give in to the whims of the human, brother," he says.

"I wish to converse with her," answers Aro. "And I don't believe that she will speak without her mate beside her."

"I don't believe that she is truly his mate," says Caius acidly. "Chelsea?"

"I am unable to break the bond between them, Master," she says. "But I believe that they are both still virgins. Their relationship has not been formalized, shall we say."

"Wise choice, young Edward," says Aro thoughtfully, clearly approving of the way that I am guarding her safety. I even read a hint of admiration in his thoughts.

Bella blushes scarlet. I can hear the thoughts of some of the weaker guards respond with thirst. I reflexively crouch before her, and Aro looks very irritated.

"If you are not strong enough to withstand a human blush then you are of little use to me," he says imperiously. "If I need to send you out to discipline a coven you must be able to control your thirst among humans as you travel. Need I say more?"

"No, Master," replies the entire guard as one.

I am able to relax my stance as I can hear them control their desire for her blood. It becomes obvious that some of the guards have been chosen for their brawn, not brains. However, I draw Bella closer. She huddles against me and puts her arms around my waist. If Aro wanted to speak with her, he just lost his chance. And he knows it.

"So much self-control, my young friend," purrs Aro, changing his tack. "Your eyes are black with thirst, yet you pull her closer. So protective, and yet, you should be the greatest threat to her in this room."

"I will not harm her," I say tightly. "No matter how close she is."

"Interesting," he says. "But you still do not make love to her. You barely kiss her. You realize, of course, that if she were immortal, you could easily satisfy these hungers. And yet, you have refused to change her. Time and again, you have refused to change her. I wonder what you would do if I ordered that she be changed."

"You won't," I say. "You don't trust anyone, not even yourself, to control his thirst once he has tasted her blood."

"No, I do not, my young soul reader," he agrees. "And perhaps that is why you don't change her yourself. But no, you have tasted her blood after another vampire bit her. Rather than let her change, you sucked out the venom and saved her human life. Despite the fact that her blood sings for you, _la tua cantante, _you were able to stop. Did you forget?"

"Trust me," I reply. "I haven't forgotten the taste. But I prefer her presence to her death."

"Yes, but the others here don't know of your fortitude," he says. "You are a most unique vampire."

"Because I wish to save the soul of the woman I love from our fate?" I ask sarcastically. "That's an understatement."

"Such a romantic lad you are!" he says fondly. "And so protective of your fragile, little human love that you will not change her. But there still is your father. I am betting that he could change her, if he so wished."

"He wouldn't," I reply. "Not unless I wished it."

"Really?"

"No, he wouldn't," says Bella, speaking so suddenly that everyone is surprised. "I asked him and he said no. He said that it was a matter that is between Edward and me."

"You didn't know that, did you, Edward?" he says chuckling. "When I touched your hand I did not see it in your mind. It is quite a useful tidbit for me to know too. But if I request his presence, perhaps he may change his mind."

"Leave Carlisle out of this," I reply through gritted teeth.

"He is already in it," he says sharply. "Your Bella has put him there. Brothers, what say you? Do we request Carlisle's presence here in Volterra?"

"Yes," says Caius immediately with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh, yes, of course," says Marcus lethargically. "I have always wondered how our old friend has fared in the New World."

"Quite well," answers Aro. "As I have read in Edward's mind, his economic fortunes have turned up very nicely for him. Bella, would you like to see Carlisle? And brothers, would you like to meet his lovely mate?"

"Carlisle with a mate," muses Marcus. "I would never have thought it. I had always believed that he was too honorable to kill a human for his own pleasure."

"Rest your mind, brother," says Aro. "His honor is intact. She was on the brink of death when he transformed her. It was just like Edward here, and his siblings Emmett and Rosalie. I believe that those two are also lovers. Are they not?"

"They are married," I say tensely. "All four of them."

"Once a Puritan, always a Puritan, dear, dear Carlisle," says Aro. "But his Esme is a rather exquisite creature."

"Yes," says Caius. "Bring his mate here too. She may be of use to us."

I feel helpless. There is nothing that I can do to prevent their decision. And once Alice knows, she will see both Carlisle and Esme here in this room. Bella is watching my face. She looks a bit relieved. She is probably only thinking of the comfort that it will be for her to see them. She cannot imagine the ramifications. The question is: do I tell her or keep her in the dark for her peace of mind?

"Then, we have decided," says Aro smugly. "We will send for Carlisle and Esme. Tell me, Edward, do we need to send Demetri or will Alice see our decision and send them?"

"Alice will no doubt tell Carlisle what she sees," I reply. "But I don't know what he will do."

"I will give him twenty-four hours," he decides. "If he does not arrive, with his Esme, by this time tomorrow, I will send Demetri to look for him. I don't suppose that you can make this easy and tell me where he is?"

"I literally have no idea," I say, extending my hand.

"No, I don't need that," he says waving me off. "You know my power. But, Bella, do you know where Carlisle is?"

"No, I don't," she replies. "The last I heard, he and Esme were hunting. But I have no idea of where."

"I am sure that you don't," he says. "According to Edward, you are a terrible liar."

"What does _that _mean?" asks Caius sourly at the ambiguity of his remark.

"It means," answers Aro smirking. "That she can't tell a lie to save her soul!"

There is a murmur of amusement and a few titters from around the hall as his sycophantic guards give him the desired response. He looks quite pleased with himself. It is a pity that he doesn't know how many of them are just humoring him. Only Marcus remains aloof, but inwardly he is rolling his eyes. Caius looks away in disgust.

Sulpicia, Aro's wife, has been watching the proceedings with a lively interest. She has a rather vapid mind, nothing worth reading when I have so many more important minds to focus on. Athenadora, Caius's wife, looks just as bothered as he does. There are many other things that she would rather be doing.

"You may go," says Aro. "Chelsea, lead them back to their room."

When we return to the room, Chelsea looks at the barely touched plate of food on the table and frowns.

"Bella," she scolds mildly. "You must eat to keep up your strength."

Bella just shrugs. Chelsea sighs and leaves. I take Bella's hand and lead her to her chair by the table.

"Please eat, Bella," I say, as I sit next to her. "For me. I know that you must be relieved that he is asking Carlisle and Esme to come."

"I am, I guess." she says, as she picks up a spoon and digs it into the melon slice. "Why does he want them here?"

"I couldn't tell," I say. "He is getting better at controlling his thoughts around me. But Caius and Marcus had no idea either. They were just as surprised as anyone else in the room that he suggested it."

"So he's keeping secrets from them?" she asks.

"No, he's keeping secrets from me," I reply. "He doesn't trust them to control their thoughts in my presence. But they are probably discussing it now."

"Can't you hear them?" she asks.

"It is very odd," I reply. "It must have to do with the density of the stone or perhaps the fact that there are multiple layers of stone walls between us, not to mention the heavy parquet floors. I can only hear the minds of those in the room with us or directly outside the door."

"Did you hear Afton's mind when he came in, even though you couldn't see him?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply. "But I didn't want to say anything. Aro thinks that Afton is a rather weak shield as it is. He owes his place here solely to Chelsea. And Chelsea, despite the fact that she is a part of this group, is actually a rather kind person. It is unfortunate that she is completely submissive to Aro. I could almost like her."

"Do you think that Alice will see their decision and tell Carlisle?" she asks.

"I'm sure that she will," I say. "And once she tells Carlisle, he will come. He won't want to bring Esme, but he won't have a choice. She would be in more danger if he failed to bring her. And if Demetri showed up to get her, there would be a fight with Emmett and Jasper. The whole thing would get very ugly."

"What was going on with Renata?" she asks.

"She is Aro's personal shield," I reply. "She is very effective. The reason that I ended up walking towards Chelsea was because she directed me away from Aro. If I hadn't been so aware of you, I wouldn't have even known where I had started walking in the first place. But you walked straight through."

"Is she the last of his weapons, so to speak?" she asks.

"She is the last one of the guards that they bring into battle," I reply. "If there are others, I don't know of them."

"Who were the people in the back?" she asks.

"They are the wives, Sulpicia and Athenadora," I reply. "Sulpicia is Aro's wife and Athenadora is Caius's wife. Their men both love them very much. That's a part of the reason they are so heavily guarded, even though no one here is likely to harm them."

"Doesn't Marcus have a wife?" she asks.

"He did," I say. "Her name was Didyme. She was Aro's sister. But she was murdered many centuries ago. It is a very great mystery. Marcus never stops thinking of her. That's why he always appears so disinterested. But it's also the other reason that there is such a heavy guard around the other two wives and why they all have such great respect for the bond between mates."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well, Marcus is just barely useful," I say. "And because he is so miserable, they are fearful that the same thing could happen to them. That's why they let my cousin Eleazer leave without a fuss. Without Carmen, he would have been rendered ineffective anyway.

"But Aro still misses him as his ability to see the gifts of other vampire, that is his own gift. I read that in his thoughts, and because he knows that Eleazer is our cousin, he might try to use us to lure him back as well. But naturally he is making no decision."

"Edward," she says. "What have we started?"

"You mean what have I started," I say. "If only I hadn't been so reckless about acting on Rosalie's phone call. And to think that I made _you _promise not to do anything stupid or reckless!"

"Well, if following you here to try to save you wasn't just as stupid and reckless," she says. "Then I don't know what is. But maybe I really am crazy. The only time that I was afraid in there was when I wasn't touching you. As long as you are close enough for me to touch, then I am . . . happy."

"Well, if you're crazy because of that, then I'm crazy too," I reply. "But since you've come back to me, it feels like I can make better and smarter decisions. I just feel calmer and more confident with you here."

"So we wait for Carlisle?" she asks.

"There's nothing else we can do," I say. "I am sure that Aro won't ask me to go back in there again. There's no way that he wants me to know his plans."

"I'm not going in there without you," says Bella.

"I don't think they will . . . "

Suddenly, we hear a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" asks Bella. "No one ever knocks."

"I don't believe it," I say in wonder, and call out, "Come in! Please, come in!"

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	16. Vision

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 16: Vision**

We have been uselessly standing around for over twenty-four hours. It is several hours past midnight. Of course, we don't have to leave the house for any reason, but I'm starting to think that it would be a good idea for us to do something other than waiting for some decision to be made in Volterra.

"Carlisle!" says Alice. "A new decision has been made."

"What is it, Alice?" I ask quickly.

"Aro wants you to come to Volterra," she says. "If you're not there in twenty-four hours, he is going to send Demetri to get you. And he wants Esme to come too."

We are all stunned. Why would he want Esme? She has absolutely nothing to offer him. He doesn't even know her, other than through Edward's thoughts. But it's then that I realize that this is another, perhaps even his real, move. Esme may be the next bargaining chip for Aro to use against him. But he knows that I would never let her go to Italy alone.

"I'll pack," she says immediately and whisks up the stairs.

"I don't like it," says Emmett. "I want to go too."

"No," I say sternly. "The rest of you will stay home and not move. I think that it is very unlikely that Aro would do anything to harm an innocent like Esme."

"Then why does he want her?" asks Rosalie.

"I believe that he wishes to use her as leverage with me," I say. "Although if he already has Edward, he doesn't need Esme as well."

"But why does he want you?" asks Jasper.

"I suspect that Edward is being difficult about accepting his offer to be in the guard," I reply. "And he wants to use me to talk reason to him."

"What would you tell him to do?" asks Rosalie.

"I have only one choice," I answer. "I must tell him to join the guard. Anything else that I say could get us all killed. I am not willing to take that chance."

"But isn't there a possibility that you could get them out?" asks Alice.

"Do you see it happening?"

"No," she says reluctantly.

"I don't see it either," I say. "I suppose that I could try to plea for Bella's release, but I don't think that would do much good either. She knows too much. But I will beg for her life if the opportunity arises."

"Her human life?" asks Alice.

"Any life. I am afraid that her human life is already lost," I say. "But it is highly likely that Aro wants her changed and Edward is refusing. His best chance for getting him to join them agreeably is if he can offer him Bella as his immortal mate. I do not see how even he could resist that."

"Would you change her for him?" asks Rosalie. "She isn't dying."

"Yes, I would," I reply. "To save her life. I've done it before."

"But this is different," argues Rosalie, "She isn't on the brink of death. She isn't even sick or injured."

"Every minute longer that she stays in that tower brings her closer to death," I say. "Aro will not wait forever. I do not consider lightly the taking of a healthy human life, but I must weigh it against the alternative."

"Which is?"

"The possibility that someone else will attempt to change her and fail," I reply. "I would not fail, and Aro knows it."

"Besides," says Emmett. "That's what Bella wants anyway. Right, Alice?"

"That's what I've seen in her future in the past," she says. "But now it's gone. Now that she no longer has control over her life, I see nothing."

"But it's not the same as an injury or illness," Rosalie persists.

"I suppose that you would wait for one of the guards to have his teeth at her throat?" I ask. "You know what she smells like, even to us? At the first taste a feeding frenzy would start, and there wouldn't be enough blood left to save her, and then what? It would be the end of Edward as well. I won't lose my son that way. Not while I still have it in my power to save him."

"Rose, let go of it," says Emmett. "You don't need to make Carlisle feel any worse than he already does."

Rosalie at first looks angry, but then looks sad.

"I suppose that I really can't say anything," she admits. "It was my meddling that started this."

"We will not start that business all over again," I say. "All of us made choices, including Edward and Bella themselves, that put this drama in motion. Now all we can do is look at the choices before us and do whatever we can to keep Edward and Bella alive. If it means turning Bella into a vampire then that's what I will do."

"Once they are in there, you know, as guards or whatever," asks Jasper. "What are the chances that they could get out?"

"Minimal," I say. "Aro will get Chelsea and Corin working on them, or at least on Edward. Bella will stay with Edward. She doesn't need any convincing."

"Could Chelsea really break the bond shared by you and Edward?" asks Alice.

"She did in the case of Amun and Demetri," I reply bleakly at the thought. "And she has done it to many others before. And Corin's effect on mood is like a drug. She will keep Edward, and probably Bella as well, happy."

"Why would this Corin be able to work on Bella?" asks Emmett.

"It's just a theory," I reply. "But I believe that it is for the same reason that Jasper is able to influence Bella's moods. Corin is even more powerful. Edward will figure out her gift by reading her mind, but I don't think that will help him resist. We all know what Jasper can do, but it doesn't stop him from controlling us."

"We're packed," says Esme reappearing at my side. "Where are the passports?"

"I will go get them," I say, going to my office.

Back in the living room, I can hear Alice booking a flight later this morning from JFK. Luckily it is still very early morning. I should hit no traffic driving down from here, although I will have to stay off the Thruway because _there _I might run into police. I do not wish to draw any attention to us.

But more importantly, I do not want Aro to send Demetri looking for us. If he ran into Emmett instead, a rather large fight could ensue. The stress of the situation has put a huge strain on him. Edward has always been a brother to him in a way that Jasper is not. I encouraged the relationship between the two of them when I realized that Emmett's sunny disposition had a positive effect on Edward.

Edward has always been the serious and studious one. Without a mate of his own, he was often by himself through the long nights when humans slept. There cannot possibly be any seventeen-year old boy on the planet that knows more languages, is more gifted in medicine, and is a more talented pianist.

While the rest of us were making love, he studied and practiced apart from us. After I married Esme I often felt guilty for leaving him alone, but after my own solitude for so many centuries, it was impossible to ignore the lure of my beautiful wife. Just as any other vampire, my mate is an intrinsic part of who I am.

And despite the danger that she will be in, I am glad that I will not have to leave her behind. I would miss her desperately if we were apart and I am certain that I would be miserable. And Edward will benefit from her comfort as well. I sense that he is quite in need of it.

I run through the various personalities of the players in my mind. Aro is the strategist and is most likely to be in charge of the decision making process. Caius is a sadist and is most likely looking for a way to torment them as much as possible. Marcus has no doubt read the bond between them for Aro and then lost interest.

Chelsea is the key to his power. She makes and breaks the bonds within covens that hold them together. Then she binds the desired vampire to the Volturi, most specifically to Aro. She had enormous amount of power within the Volturi guard, but lucky for Aro, she does not take advantage of it. Unlike most if the rest of them, she is not unfeeling.

"Your flights are booked and the stickers will be waiting for you," says Alice who has returned. "You are set to land in Florence in fifteen hours."

"That's a buffer of nine hours?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies. "Even if there is a flight delay you will get there on time."

"Do you see one?" I ask anxiously.

"No," she says. "But I will contact you if I do. If someone makes a decision that affects your arrival time, I will let you know."

"Good," I say. "Esme?"

She is already standing at my side with her bag in hand. Before I leave, I think of something.

"Jasper," I say. "While I am away, I want you take charge of the all decision making. And the rest of you need to listen to him."

"Don't you trust us?" asks Emmett.

"I trust your intent, but not your experience," I reply. "Jasper's experience with strategic thinking will serve us well if Aro makes any more moves to involve any more of us."

"I understand," says Jasper. "Our primary concern is safety, not engagement."

"Yes," I reply. "Remember what Eleazer said. Do not try any heroics or take any foolish risks. The stakes are too high in this game for you to do any gambling. Contact Eleazer if you have any questions, and one more thing."

"Yes, sir?" asks Jasper.

"No matter what message Aro sends to you or how nicely he makes any request, do not trust him," I warn. "He is an excellent liar and well-practiced at intrigue and subterfuge. And never forget that he is quite definitely not your friend. Aro doesn't have friends, not even his brothers."

"What about Alice?" he asks.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Since he knows what she is capable of, he may want her for his guard too," he says.

"Yes, I have thought of that," I reply carefully. "I don't know what to tell you about that. I trust your instincts."

Jasper nods, understanding why I am not telling him what to do. In fact, I am not thinking about it at all if I can. This is why I am leaving Jasper in charge. I can trust him to make good decisions without trying to consult me. Once I am in Volterra, my thoughts will no longer be safe.

"I will do everything that I can, to protect Alice and the others," he vows. "I promise."

"Let's go, Esme," I say.

I ignore Emmett's annoyance as we say goodbye, but even Rosalie can understand the value of my choice to leave Jasper in charge. His unique experience means that he may do things that are unfamiliar to any if the Volturi guard who may be sent out to get them. Something tells me that they have not run into many Confederate officers in their travels. And that's what I am counting on.

Once we are on the road, Esme asks, "Is there any hope of getting them out?"

"I sincerely doubt it," I reply. "You are going to have to be prepared for the fact that the best that we may accomplish is to keep them alive."

She looks profoundly sad, but I know that she has been thinking that all along. I don't like the idea of our family being split apart like this at such a treacherous time, but there is no choice. These are the cards that fate has dealt us, and now we have to play them.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	17. Sulpicia

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 17: Sulpicia**

"Please, come in," I say politely as I stand.

Because she doesn't want to lose physical contact with me for even a few seconds, Bella stands also. We both watch as one of the wives, Sulpicia, enters the room followed by another woman and a large guard with a chair. Bella looks at me with a very puzzled expression on her face, but all I can do is shrug. Soon enough, she will find out what the chair is for.

"How do you do?" says the lovely young woman, in her sweet treble voice. "I am Sulpicia and these two are my attendant, Corin and my guard, Santiago."

"Hello," I reply. "I am Edward and this Bella."

Bella is eying Santiago nervously.

"Santiago, you may stand outside the door," says Sulpicia, sensing her discomfort. "Corin is here, nothing can happen to me."

"Yes, Mistress," he says as sets down the chair, bows, and leaves.

Sulpicia takes a seat and Corin stands behind her. I can see that Sulpicia's intention is to make Bella feel more comfortable. She has spoken to Chelsea who has explained that standing makes humans feel nervous when they are sitting. Since she wants Bella to be comfortable, she is sitting so that Bella can sit.

"Come, love," I say to Bella and move our two chairs away from the table. "She just wants to talk."

"I promise that I won't hurt you," adds Sulpicia. "It's just that I am so curious about you and I couldn't tell that much when I saw you in the other room. It must have been very intimidating for you."

Hmm, this one has her own agenda, I think. As soon as she was able, she asked Aro if she could come and speak to us. After a minute, Aro agreed, but he insisted that Corin and Santiago come with her. As if I was suicidal enough to attempt to hurt her. But all Sulpicia is thinking about is how much her husband loves her to want to take care of her.

Looking at her sitting across from us, it is difficult to imagine that she is actually over three thousand years old. However, like the others in the coven, she has the same papery thin looking skin and filmy eyes. Her soft brown hair falls down her back to her waist and she is slender as a reed. It is easy to see how she captivated Aro, even while still in her human form. Her fragility simply begs for protection.

"What do you want to know?" asks Bella nervously.

"All about you of course!" she replies. "Athenadora and I have not left the tower in millennia. I have not spoken a human in centuries. They are so rare here, except at mealtime of course. I am rather curious about you, but naturally, Aro tells me nothing that is very interesting. He is all about power and strategy, you know."

She pouts prettily.

"What are you interested in?" asks Bella, still anxious, no doubt because of the mention of humans as food.

"Why about your young love of course!" she smiles. "Even my Aro is a romantic at heart. That is when he is not thinking about controlling the vampire world of course. If it were up to Caius, you would have been someone's meal the first day you entered. But Aro saw something in you worth preserving."

"What?" Bella asks in confusion.

"Do you think that he would tell me?" she asks, shaking her head. "He may be my lover, but I am not his confidante."

"I still don't understand why you wish to speak with me," says Bella. "I am very boring."

"Not to me," she says. "When I look at you, I can see a glimpse of myself as a young human girl, before Aro changed me. After so many centuries, I have hardly thought about it. But seeing you here with your Edward brings back those dim human memories, even after three millennia. Can you imagine?"

Bella is now intrigued. Sulpicia doesn't realize it, but she is here not because of her husband's indulgence, but because he has use for her romantic voyeurism. And Corin is here on a mission of her own. Her gift is to make those around her happy and content. Aro wants me to feel happy and content and is once again testing Bella's shield. If Corin can get passed it, it could be very beneficial to him.

However, just as Jasper's gift can work on Bella, Corin's may as well. Jasper controls mood via the central nervous system, a physical, rather than mental talent. If Corin's gift works the same way, then Aro will have an immediate read on Bella's potential power as a vampire.

I wonder if it could diminish her value enough that he might just leave her human. Maybe he would even let her return with Carlisle and Esme. That is if we could convince her to leave me behind.

"Aro changed you?" asks Bella, finally showing a spark of interest.

"Oh, I see," she says, lightly laughing. "I suppose that if I tell you my story then you will tell me yours. That's what we girls do, isn't it? We share our stories."

"Okay," says Bella slowly, and looks at me.

I smile.

"Nothing will happen to you if you listen," I say. "In fact, you may find it interesting."

Bella nods, and Sulpicia smiles. She is pleased that she has gotten her way. She is really very young, but back in her time period, girls were often married off at twelve or thirteen. If she wasn't the wife of the man who held both of our lives in the balance, I might actually find her charming.

"I was an orphan when I met Aro," she says. "In Greece, before the days of the Trojan War. He is such a handsome man, isn't he? In fact, he is just as handsome today as he was three thousand years ago. That's one of the advantages of immortality. He told me that he fell in love with me the minute he saw me. But he was afraid to approach me because I might already belong to someone already."

"But couldn't he have just killed that man?" she asks.

"But then would I have loved him?" she asks. "If he had killed my lover?"

"I guess not," says Bella.

"When he discovered that I was an orphan, it pleased him greatly," she continues. "After all, it would have been a bit uncomfortable to have to deal with a father. So he courted me. I didn't have much, since I was living with an old aunt. Any little thing he gave me was a treasure.

"I knew that he was different from other people. I never saw him in the sunlight. And he would come to me in secret in the evening or at night. He would never touch me. And it was most odd, because he never ate in my presence, even though I offered him little treats.

"But he was beautiful and I fell in love with him. One night he mentioned that he would have to leave soon. I begged him to stay with me. I told him that I loved him and wanted it be with him forever."

Bella is now watching her raptly. It is the first time since we have been in here that she is not caught up in her own worries. Sulpicia's tale is resonating with her, just as Aro knew it would.

"He told me that if I wanted to be with him forever, that it was possible," she continues. "But he would have to tell me his secret first. And then he told me that he was a vampire and that he fed himself by drinking the blood of men."

"Did you ask him why he didn't drink your blood?" asks Bella.

"He said that he didn't want my blood, he wanted me!" she replies with a giggle. "And then he offered me immortality. He promised me that we would never have to be apart, that we would never have to die, if he transformed me. And of course, I loved him so much that I agreed."

Her face darkens for a moment.

"What was it like?" asks Bella, nervously, having already heard the stories of the pain and agony.

"It was like being on fire," says Sulpicia honestly. "It felt as though very inch of me was being broiled alive by flames. I screamed and begged him to kill me. But he never left my side. And he promised that the fire would not last forever. He promised that it would not consume me, but that I would be gloriously beautiful when it was over."

"And you are!" breathes Bella.

"Yes, I am," she agrees. "Am I not?"

"But why are you so interested in my story?" Bella asks.

"I was interested in you, the minute I saw you when you came before Aro the first time," she answers. "I thought that you were very brave to come here, as a human, to save the life of your vampire lover, who is really not your lover."

"How did you know that then?" she asks.

"Aro was regretful when he sent the boy away the first time," she replies. "He did not wish to lose his gifts. But then, when he returned with you, Aro was terribly pleased. You intrigued him you see. And it quite delighted him that they could not penetrate your mind with their gifts. It delighted me as well.

"Little Jane was quite put out that she could not make you writhe in pain like the others. That pleased me very much. She thinks very highly of herself, she does. Why, if it were not for Aro, she and her equally nasty twin brother would have been burned at the stake centuries ago. They were witches, you see, in England. The English do not like their witches much and the children were too arrogant to hide their gifts. Silly fools! It is good that Aro keeps them close, right, Corin?"

"Yes, Mistress," Corin agrees.

She smiles a conspiratorial smile at the young woman behind her. Corin is as dangerous as Chelsea in her own way. Even now, I can feel myself settling into a contented tranquility. And I can see Bella relaxing. Corin gives me a smug look. She is pleased that _her_ gift works on Bella where others have failed.

This adds a new twist to the game. Corin is here to make us happy and Sulpicia is here to work on Bella so that she will desire to become a vampire even more. She is even hoping to change my attitude toward the transformation so that I may desire Bella as a lover and change her to satisfy my desire.

Sulpicia's own aim is less deadly. She merely wishes to play Eros. I have no doubt that Aro read that intent in her mind and was pleased. Especially since he knew that Chelsea's mental suggestions had failed.

"So tell me, little Bella," says Sulpicia in her charming way. "How did you meet your Edward?"

"I moved to Forks to live with my father because my mother remarried and wanted to travel with her new husband," replies Bella, easily, although it had taken me many questions to get the same information out of her. "I didn't want her to be unhappy. Edward and I sat next to each other in one of our classes at school."

"So you met at school," she says. "You must be very well-educated. I never went to school. I can't even write my name. But that doesn't matter. Please continue."

"At first Edward hated me," she continues. "Because I smelled so good."

_"La tua cantante!" _Sulpicia nearly sings. _"Odi et amo." _"I hate and love." Are you familiar with the poetry of Catullus? He was quite the naughty poet back in the day, though not quite as naughty as Ovid."

Bella looks puzzled, so I add, "They were poets who lived over two thousand years ago in Ancient Rome."

"You are well educated too, young Edward" she comments. "Aro likes educated people. This must please him. But Bella, you must continue your story."

"Yes, I guess that's right, 'I hate and I love.' Because he couldn't stay away from me," she says. "He protected me when I was almost killed two times. But I knew that I loved him when I couldn't stop thinking of him. I would dream of him. And one night, I discovered that he had been visiting my room to watch me sleep."

"So romantic," Sulpicia sighs, happy since the story is even better than she had hoped. "Aro used to spend the night with me. But he wouldn't even kiss me."

"Edward kisses me," says Bella blushing. "But that's all. He is afraid that he will kill me if he tries to . . . you know. And he wants to be married first."

"Dear Edward!" says Sulpicia. "I know that you do not wish to hear this, but this is exactly how my Aro wooed and won me. You are so like him. He insisted that we marry too, before."

"Before the change?" asks Bella.

"Before the change," she affirms. "And . . . "

She gives Bella a suggestive look that sends a red flush blazing up her neck and face to the roots of her hair. Sulpicia is completely unbothered by deep red color or her scent. She is too determined to wheedle as many of Bella's secrets out of her as she can to notice.

"Are you listening, Corin?" she says. "This is exactly why I wanted to see her. I knew that we would be kindred spirits, or perhaps not. You are so much smarter than me, my dear Bella!"

"Yes, Mistress," says Corin with a straight face.

However she is thinking that the average house cat is much smarter than Sulpicia. She must be very valuable to Aro if he is willing to keep such a critic of his beloved wife around.

If I could, I would flinch at the idea, but Corin's influence is making me happy that Bella is so delighted with Sulpicia. It pleases me that she could have a friend if we were forced to stay. In fact, if it would make Bella happy, I would stay for her.

This is a very dangerous thought for me to have. Especially when I need to be focusing on finding ways of escaping. And that is very difficult to do when one is feeling content with life.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	18. Corin

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 18: Corin**

The interview continues.

"Now Bella, you must tell me of this other vampire who bit you," she says. "Was he trying to steal you from Edward?"

At that remark, Bella grimaces, but looks at me with the greatest trust. Despite the fact that it was one of the many stupid decisions that I made that almost got her killed, she loves me so much that she doesn't care. I don't believe that another human exists who has such a great capacity for forgiveness.

"He wanted to kill me," she says. "He was hunting me because he wanted to drink my blood and end my life. He was a tracker and liked the idea of killing me once he saw how important I was to Edward. But Edward saved me, and so did his father, Carlisle. And then his brothers ripped James to pieces and burned him. When I left my home to come for Edward, his mate, Victoria was trying to kill me for revenge."

"Of course, I remember Edward's father, Carlisle," says Sulpicia. "You remember him, don't you, Corin?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"He was such a learned man, odd diet, but that was why Aro was so interested in him," she chatters on. "But he was so intelligent that I could never think of two words to say to him that would not make me sound like a fool. He is a lovely man as well. Is his mate really so beautiful?"

"Esme is lovely," Bella sighs. "And so kind. I liked her from the moment that I met her. And she loves Edward so much, as if he was her real son."

"You know I never can understand why some women want children," says Sulpicia, with a little frown. "Edward, did Carlisle tell you of those horrible little immortal children? They very nearly destroyed our world. And all because a few childless fools wanted children and decided to create them. The idiots! And then it became _many_ fools who wanted them and copied the silly idea. We were very nearly destroyed by their reckless actions.

"But Aro, Marcus, and Caius saved us by hunting them down and destroying them and their creators. It was the only way to prevent more. No one has been stupid enough to try _that _again. Aro kept a couple of those little monsters around here to study. But they could not be taught. I was quite pleased when he finally tired of the little nuisances and destroyed them."

I have to admit that Sulpicia is a captivating speaker. But I don't for a minute believe that she is a fool or the silly girl she proclaims to be. She may be illiterate, but I doubt that she is uneducated. She is also cunning. And she may seem a bit dotty, but if she is, then she is crazy like a fox. She is genuinely interested in learning all about Bella and me, and she will use all of her wiles to get what she wants. I decide to ask a question of my own to test her.

"Tell me, Sulpicia," I say. "Where did you hear that lovely turn of phrase 'kindred spirits'?"

"Well, Bella," she says completely ignoring me. "I may not be able to read, but Chelsea can. She is very clever, you know. The humans, who work out front, like Gianna, bring her books and she reads them to us, for a diversion, you know. She read us _Anne of Green Gables _a couple of decades ago. I thought it was lovely."

"It was one of my favorite books when I was a girl," says Bella. "But if you like stories, then why don't you learn to read? I love to read."

"In my world," she replies. "And where I grew up, nobody could read and write. It wasn't necessary. But you see through the centuries, if we wanted to continue to converse with the humans and all of the new vampires created in their world; we had to learn their languages.

"The vampires who went out among the humans always kept learning the language because they had to speak with them. And because of your youths, you may not realize that languages evolve very slowly. It is not as difficult to keep up as you might think.

"But Athenadora and I never go anywhere. I mean, who would ever want to leave such a wonderful home? So Aro sends for books and Chelsea reads them to us. Then she asks us questions so that we may converse in the language. And that's how we learned English. I do like the popularity of English. It is tiresome to learn new languages. Do you think that English will be around for a while?"

"Yes, I think so," says Bella. "They say it is the language of the Internet."

"The what?"

"The Internet," she replies. "You know it's how computers and people can talk to each other all over the world."

"Here I go doing all the talking again!" Sulpicia, who doesn't know about nor does she want to know about computers and Internets, exclaims. "I've gotten us completely off topic. I wanted to know all about _you_. But you are such a good listener. Don't you think so, Corin?"

"Yes, Mistress," replies Corin. "An excellent listener."

Corin is also thinking of how pleased Athenadora must be now that she is spared listening Sulpicia's incessant chatter for a while. While Corin is able to moderate moods, there is nothing that she can do about temperament. Sulpicia and Athenadora are friends of necessity but without Corin's influence they would probably hate each other by now.

"But do tell me," asks Sulpicia. "Why did young Edward think that you were dead?"

"He thought that I jumped off a cliff and drowned," replies Bella.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" asks Sulpicia. "Were you so bereft that your Edward was gone that you wanted to die?"

"Not exactly," she says. "I did it for fun. Some of my friends did it and I wanted to try it."

"Well, even a silly girl like me knows that is very dangerous," says Sulpicia. "I order you never to attempt such nonsense again."

"What do you mean that you order me?" asks Bella, showing a little bit of her spirit.

"I have decided that you are my friend," answers Sulpicia grandly. "So I don't want to hear any more talk of such dangerous things. Humans must be very careful. No wonder your Edward is so protective of you. Edward, you have pleased me. Thank you for saving this wonderful girl who is my new friend from death so many times."

"I am your . . . friend?" asks Bella puzzled.

"I am in need of a friend," she says. "It has been many centuries since my poor sister Didyme was destroyed. That was before you came, Corin. It was even before Chelsea came. Didyme was the happiest person that I ever knew. Just being with her made me happy. She even made Athenadora happy, and that is no easy feat, right Corin? Marcus loved her ever so dearly.

"And he has never recovered from his tragic loss. It was so terrible for my Aro as well. Didyme was his human sister and he was her creator. They both mourned her deeply and so did I. But some evil creature murdered her and to this day we have never found him."

"That's so sad," says Bella sympathetically.

"Yes it is," agrees Sulpicia. "And that is why we have our guards. Aro and Caius couldn't bear it if they lost us too."

"Mistress," says Corin. "I beg your pardon, but I believe that your time is up. Chelsea told Aro that the human did not sleep well last night and she needs her rest."

"Corin," scolds Sulpicia. "Don't you dare call her 'the human' again! Her name is Bella and Bella is what she will be called. She is my friend now. She must have her name."

"Yes, Mistress," replies Corin. "I shall call Santiago to take the chair."

"Oh no," says Suplicia petulantly. "We will leave the chair here. I will want to visit again and it will be more convenient if it is here."

"Yes, Mistress," she says.

"Farewell, my dear Bella," she says as she stands. "You must take good care of yourself. You may even sit in my chair if you like."

"Thank you," says Bella, accepting her kisses on both cheeks. "That is most kind of you. I have enjoyed our time together."

Sulpicia claps her hands in delight and laughs. Her mind is filled with plans for more things that they will talk about later. Corin is thinking of how she can avoid coming back, but assumes, probably correctly, that Aro will want her to return with her contented atmosphere. With that they both leave the room. Silence fills the darkened space again. I am grateful for the peace and quiet.

"She was very interesting," comments Bella. "It is hard to believe that she is married to Aro. I would have thought that his wife would have been more educated and worldly."

"Aro is over three thousand years old, love," I explain. "Men in those days weren't looking for mental stimulation from their wives. But I suspect that he enjoys her adoration and devotion. You must admit that she is a sweet child. She must be an interesting diversion from his usual routine of pursuits for law breakers and conquests for power."

"I can see that," she says. "And she is very pretty."

"I doubt that he ever has to touch her hand," I grimace. "I don't believe that the woman has an unspoken thought."

"I'm glad that she came to see us," she says. "I feel better now. I don't know why. Maybe it's because as she was talking, she reminded me of Jessica Stanley."

"Hmm," I say. "She is a lot less vindictive and jealous than Jessica. But don't underestimate her. Don't ever forget that she is a vampire who thirsts for human blood. She was one of those feasting on those tourists who we saw walking in the other day."

Bella shivers.

"Still," she says. "I sorry she left. I'm starting to feel anxious again. Her babbling made me forget my worries for a time."

"So am I," I reply. "But that's a good thing. She wasn't the only one making you feel better. The real reason why you were feeling happy and content while she was in here was because Corin was here. She accompanied Sulpicia to see if her gift would work on you. It is similar to Jasper's gift, only more powerful. I sensed that it has an addictive quality to it. She stays with the wives to keep them happy."

"Isn't it bad that Corin's gift works on me?" she asks.

"I can't tell," I reply. "I am hoping that it may make you less valuable to Aro and he will be content to leave you human and maybe even let you go."

"Will he let you go too?" she asks anxiously.

"No, probably not," I sigh, knowing what's coming next.

"I'm not leaving here without you," she says stubbornly. "If you stay, I stay."

"Somehow I knew that you were going to say that," I say.

Suddenly, Bella yawns. Now that the excitement of the visit is over, she is really showing her fatigue.

"Bella," I say gently. "I don't want to get into a disagreement about this, but Sulpicia is right. You need to rest. Come here, let's lie down together on the bed."

She nods and allows me to wrap her in the blanket again. When she is settled on my chest, she quickly drops off. I turn over the events of the morning in my head. I am worried at the idea that in perhaps twenty-four hours, my father and mother will be coming to this loathsome place. Carlisle has been here before, but it is difficult to picture sweet, gentle Esme among these demons.

What if, to torture me, Aro decides to use her as a plaything for Jane? What lengths will he go to try to convince me to turn Bella into a vampire? Will Carlisle do it for him, if he uses Esme to taunt him? No wonder Caius was so eager to agree that she should come. Caius has a vicious streak and enjoys torture for the sake of torture.

The only thing that came out of Sulpicia's mouth that made me happy was her vivid description of the transformation process. It was very accurate. The feeling was one of being burned alive is my most vivid memory. But then, she also mentioned that Aro refused to make love to her until after they were married and after she was turned because it was too dangerous. Maybe that will get Bella off my back.

I try to remember if Carlisle had ever mentioned Corin, but I guess not. And since he had almost no contact with the wives, he would never have had a reason to really get to know her. I am sure that if he did, she would have interested him very much. However, not being any kind of fighter, perhaps he never saw the point in mentioning her. He never expected that one of us would end up inhere and at the mercy of her power.

One thing that Bella has not mentioned, which has me surprised, is Charlie. It's been six days and he has to be going out of his mind. And I'm sure that Renee knows by now also. Renee doesn't like me any more than he does. She was jealous the whole time Bella was in the hospital in Phoenix. And I am sure that after I left last Fall, that it didn't put me any higher in her favor.

I suppose at some point, if she doesn't bring up her parents then I will have to. At the moment however, it looks like they are just going to become another set of parents who never know what happened to their child. Bella will disappear from the face of the earth. But there is nothing to be done about it now. Our fates are no longer in our hands.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	19. New Theory

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 19: New Theory**

"Jacob," says my father, once Charlie is gone. "You have to be more careful when you speak to Charlie about Bella's disappearance. I saw the look on his face when you slipped at the end and covered your butt with 'whatever.' I guarantee you that he will be back."

"He can come back all he wants," I say. "But Sam laid down the Alpha command that none of us could speak of where Bella went. That was why I stopped. He can try, but he's never going to get anything else out of me. I literally cannot tell him."

"Jacob," he says. "Tell me the truth. Could you really have stopped Bella if you had tried?"

"I doubt it," I admit. "But I'm starting to feel real guilty that I didn't try to do something, anything to stop her. The longer that she's away, the less chance there is that she is ever coming back. About the only good thing to come out of it is that we will never see the Cullens again."

"True," he replies. "But Charlie is my best friend and she is his only child. If he never knows what happened to her, he will spend the rest of his life waiting for her to come home."

"But what can we tell him?" I ask. "The truth is that his daughter went off to save her vampire ex-boyfriend (who happens to be a good vampire) from the really bad vampires who might kill him because he thinks that Bella died when she jumped off a cliff.

"Sorry Charlie, but the cliff diving was my idea. I just wasn't around to do it with her. By the way, Edward and his whole family are vampires and they've been living in town undercover for the past two and a half years.

"Oh, how do I know about it? Because actually, I'm a werewolf, and me and my pack are here to protect all the humans from the bad vampires. But since the Cullens were good vampires, we made a treaty with them. By the way, we define a good vampire as one who exists on the blood of animals not people.

"Oh, and Charlie, at the time when Bella disappeared a bad, redheaded vampire was trying to kill her as revenge for her mate's death last year when Edward saved her from him. That's how she got hurt in Phoenix; _that _bad vampire was hunting her for sport.

"And if all of this isn't enough. Let's not forget that the hikers who are mysteriously disappearing were actually killed by the redhead. The large animal prints were made by the Quileute pack trying to stop her. C'mon, Dad. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't know it was true."

"You're right, Jacob," he sighs. "And Charlie is a very practical, down to earth kind of guy. He lives in a whole other universe from ours. I just wish that there was some way that we could point him in the right direction."

"And which right direction is that, Dad?" I ask. "Do we send him off to Italy where he might actually stumble across these Volturi that Bella and Alice went to? Do we encourage him to think that she's somewhere else?

"If he didn't know that she left with Alice, we _might _get away with making him think that her disappearance was linked to the others. But since she left a note, that is totally out if the question."

"I have noticed that since Bella disappeared, so has the redhead," Dad comments.

"I'm sure that she can read," I reply. "There are notices all over the place looking for Bella. They even say 'last seen with Alice Cullen.' The redhead probably thinks that Alice took her away to save Bella from her."

"What did you say, Jacob?" asks Dad suddenly looking up.

"I said that the redhead probably thinks that Alice is hiding Bella . . . " I begin. "Wait a minute, what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that maybe this whole thing with Alice could be a trick to save Bella from the redhead," he says. "It would explain why Bella hasn't told Charlie where she is now."

"But why doesn't she just call to say that she is alive?" I ask.

"Look, it seems to me that no one is better at disappearing than the Cullens," he says. "It seems to me that the best way to keep Bella safe is to make everyone here think that she has fallen off the face of the earth. But there's another aspect to this that none of us have considered."

"What?" I ask.

"I have always considered my grandfather, Ephraim, to be one of the best judges of character around," he says. "He always held Carlisle Cullen in the highest esteem. When the Cullens were here last, there were five in the coven and only three wolves. If they wanted, they could have easily slaughtered us. But Carlisle assured Ephraim that they only hunted animals, not people."

"So Ephraim made the treaty," I say.

"Carlisle made the suggestion first," explains Dad. "And he didn't have to. He wanted to live in peace alongside of us and do his best to alleviate our fears. Ephraim accepted the terms so that he had the assurance that the Cullens really would not harm another human. He sensed that Carlisle was a truthful man."

"But what does this have to do with Bella disappearing?" I ask.

"If it was simply a matter of getting Bella out of town, she could have gone to her mother in Florida, like Charlie was begging her to. The redhead would follow her and the town would be safe. But that wouldn't have kept Bella safe," he says. "If she vanishes completely, then the redhead has to leave here to look for her elsewhere _and _they can keep Bella hidden."

"That's a good theory. And it explains why there have been no more disappearances," I say, finally understanding his reasoning. "The redhead is probably trying to track Bella so that she can kill her. Who knows where she is?"

"And who knows where Bella is?" he says. "That's probably why she can't tell Charlie. It would make it easier for the redhead to find her."

"You know," I say thinking aloud. "Last Spring when Bella left to go to Phoenix, she was running away from the redhead's mate. But the redhead was able to figure out where Bella went because Edward and his father went to Phoenix. She told her mate and he followed her there. Bella told me that vampires able to follow the scents of humans and other vampires pretty easily."

"Well, you wolves have an excellent sense of smell also," he adds.

"When Alice and Bella left town," I say. "The redhead probably followed them. But she probably lost them at the airport."

"More likely, she knew that they flew east," he says. "I don't think that there are any direct flights from Sea-Tac to Italy. She probably followed them east. Do you know which airport they were going to from Seattle?"

"I have no idea," I say. "So do you think that Bella really could be safe?"

"I can't say," he shakes his head. "It really does sound like she and Alice went to Italy to save Edward. But because the redhead is still after her, they may be hiding her somewhere else now."

"But we still can't tell Charlie," I say.

"No, there is nothing that we can say to Charlie that would give him any kind of hope that would not involve revealing that the Cullens are vampires," he says. "And aside from the fact that this would break the treaty, it opens up too many other questions."

"About us," I say.

"I think that we need to tell Sam about this," says Dad. "And the other Elders. I'm going to call Sue Clearwater and old Quil Ateara."

"I'll phase and let Sam know to get the pack together," I reply.

It wasn't difficult to get everyone together. La Push isn't a very big place and nobody really goes anywhere. Within a half hour, the eight of us are sitting together in our yard.

Although technically speaking Sam is the tribe's chief, since my Dad is the grandson of the last chief, he runs the show. The only reason that Sam is the Alpha is that I didn't want it. It was mine because I was Ephraim's great-grandson. But I didn't want it.

My Dad was disappointed when I rejected my inheritance, but I was so mad when I first phased that I didn't want to do anything more than I had to as a wolf. I still don't. Maybe if it weren't for this whole wolf thing messing everything up between Bella and me, instead of being off looking for him, she would be here with me.

I felt like I was so close to breaking Edward's hold on her that night at the movies and then I phased. _Then, _I had to behave like a total jerk for the sake of the pack. I guess that I can't really blame her for acting like Alice Cullen was her best friend when she came back to check on her.

Of course, if I had been a real friend to her then she wouldn't have been left all alone to try and jump off that cliff. Then Alice never would have come back, and Bella and I would still be together.

"Okay," says Dad. "Jacob and I just had another one of our talks with Charlie about Bella, and we think that we have figured out a few things. We have a new theory"

"Anything that we can tell Charlie?" asks Sue, who has become one of Charlie's best friends since this happened.

"No," says Dad. "Not unless we want to reveal that the Cullens are vampires. That would lead to questions about us. However, we do think that we know why the redhead is gone."

"Why?" Sam asks.

"We know that she wanted Bella," says Dad. "Bella is gone. She probably followed her and Alice out of town and is now trying to track her east."

"Just east?" asks Sam.

Naturally, because of our wolf telepathy, Sam and the others know exactly what happened with Alice and Bella in the house. That's why Sam had to give the Alpha order to the entire pack that they could talk about the situation with no one but the Elders and the pack.

"I figure that they had to go to New York or somewhere out there to get a plane to Italy," says Dad. "But as long as Bella is there and no one knows where she is, both we are safe and so is she."

"Do you think that she and Alice got Edward out of trouble?" asks Sue hopefully.

"I have no idea," replies Dad. "And I really don't care about him. But if they did get him out, Alice and Edward know that they have to hide her from the redhead better than they did the last time."

"And the last time she ran away from a vampire," adds Sam. "They let her tell Charlie and Renee where she was. That was partly how she got caught."

I'm starting to feel pissed off that Sam gets to do all of the talking for the pack. But there is nothing that I know that he doesn't know. And as the Alpha, it's his right. But I am the one who stands to lose the most here. Bella is my best friend and because of the order he gave me the last time about not talking to her or seeing her, she is in this mess.

Everyone is quiet after Sam speaks. Poor Charlie is just going to have to sit tight.

"Do we still need to keep up all of our patrols?" asks Embry. "If we think that the redhead is gone as long as Bella is gone?"

"We have no choice," replies Sam. "We are only making an assumption that the redhead has left until Bella returns. It is our duty to protect the others from any more vampire attacks. We don't know enough about the situation to let down our guard."

Embry winces. I know that he is thinking even without wolf telepathy. Sam has graduated high school already. He doesn't have to worry about being like a drop out because he couldn't spend enough time in school to graduate.

I was never the world's greatest student anyway. I'll probably have to repeat my whole sophomore year at the rate that I'm going, so will Embry. He's been a wolf even longer than me.

"Well," says Old Quil. "I'm not sure how I feel about that, Sam. I know that my grandson is going to phase any day now. I don't like the idea that he is going to give up his education for this, tribal traditions or not."

He and Billy exchange and look.

"It's not as if the boys' education is not important, but we have lives to protect," replies Sam. "We exist to serve the tribe, just as our great-grandfathers did."

"My father never went to high school," answers Old Quil. "He was very proud when I graduated. That generation to did not have to complete as many years of education to compete with the white men for jobs. If the worst threat is gone, I want Jacob and Embry back in school. And I want Quil to stay there after he phases."

"We will give it one more week," decides my father to make a compromise. "If the redhead does not appear again, then you will cut back on the patrols for Embry and Jacob so that they can finish their school year."

Sam doesn't look happy with the decision, but he has no choice. He is not the grandson of a chief, the way that my father is. But Sue isn't happy either because she was hoping that he could bring some kind of news to Charlie about Bella. She is very grateful for all the support that Charlie has been giving her since Harry died. But on that point, Dad and Sam are in complete agreement. Charlie still can't know anything.

After the meeting breaks up, I go back to my room to try and think of anything that I overheard between Bella and Alice that might give me a clue that I can pass along to Charlie without giving any secrets away.

Then I remember that Alice had asked Bella if she had a passport because she didn't have time to forge one. So Bella had to travel under her own name. I wonder if there's a way that I can give Charlie the hint that they went to the airport.

I know that she used her own phone to call about flights; so checking the house phone records wouldn't get him anywhere. But what else could flights mean, other than the airport? And I wouldn't even have to use the word Italy to get him started. I am sure that he could do something with that.


	20. Meeting

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 20: Meeting**

The journey to Volterra has been seamless. Esme and I arrived in Florence with nine hours left of Aro's deadline. To further curry his favor, I decide to travel to Volterra immediately. It takes minutes to rent a car and before I know it, we are traveling through the Tuscan countryside to the old walled city. It is two in the morning, when we reach the citadel at Volterra.

Having lived here for a couple of decades, I know my way in. At the main entrance, we are met by the tracker, Demetri. He looks disappointed when he sees us.

"Carlisle," he greets me. "I was hoping to have the opportunity to go to America again to fetch you. But you have arrived with eight hours to spare. This will please Aro. And this must be your mate, Esme."

"Demetri, this is my _wife _Esme," I reply. "Esme, this is Demetri, one of the Volturi guard."

"How do you do?" says Esme uncertainly.

"Still as pompous as ever," says Demetri, still determined to antagonize me. "The centuries haven't made you any less priggish. You are as lovely as you were described, Esme. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Esme looks at me uncertainly at his remark.

"Aro has seen you in Edward's thoughts," I explain. "I am sure that Demetri is simply quoting his Master."

"Come," says Demetri scowling. "Aro does not like to be kept waiting."

He turns around in a huff. He does not like to be reminded that despite his higher-ranking position in the guard, he is still Aro's servant. As a visiting guest, I was accorded a higher rank in the brothers' minds because I was never their servant and this always annoyed him. Now we follow him through the hallways, the bland reception area, and toward the tower room.

I am curious to see who might be present, since we are arriving so early. But before we can enter the room itself; Demetri stops and turns.

"Wait here while I announce your arrival," he says formally.

"This is not what I expected," says Esme looking around. "At all."

"Well, it's not exactly what you would think of as vampire feng shui," I answer. "It's the business facade that the guard Heidi uses to lure in tourists here to supply the meals for the Volturi. She is very charismatic and creative.

"She designs elaborate scenarios where people believe that they are visiting a famous site in the ancient world. And she has such a magnetic personality that she easily entices them in, both men and women. When we go into the tower, you will find the decor more like what you would expect in a place like this."

Demetri returns.

"Aro will see you now," he says simply.

We follow him through the door, walking side by side, but not touching. I had warned her ahead of time that it would be a greater show of strength for us if we slipped out of our more human habits. And vampires don't tend to cling to one another if they want to show power.

As we walk towards the thrones, Aro stands up to greet us.

"My dear, Carlisle," he says. "It has been too long."

"Yes, Aro," I reply politely. "It has been over two centuries."

Immediately he grasps my hand and bows his head over it.

"You are worried about your son of course," he says. "You may see him after we have spoken. And I wish to assure you that his little human is well also. Will you please introduce me to Esme?"

"Esme, this is Aro," I say. "He is an old friend from the years that I lived in Europe. Aro, my wife Esme."

He takes advantage of the hand, which she reflexively offers him out of politeness. He grasps it eagerly and bends over it. Whatever he sees there must interest him because he briefly raises his eyebrows.

"How do you do?" she says in a soft but clear voice.

"Quite well, thank you," he says. "But you are worried for your son also. And you are concerned for the safety of the girl here. I can put your mind to rest. Edward has been most attentive and devoted to her needs, and quite the gentleman as well. He is a credit to his upbringing."

"Thank you for telling me," she replies.

"Aro, now that we have finished with the pleasantries of your reunion may we please get down to business?" asks Caius with a deep sigh.

"Oh, where are my manners, brother?" asks Aro. "Carlisle, of course you know Marcus and Caius. But Esme, may I introduce my brothers Marcus and Caius?"

Marcus nods lethargically, while Caius scowls. This charade of manners is intended to set Esme and me on edge by delaying the real conversation. However, I have seen it too many times before. I have already warned my wife that Aro would get around to whatever his point is in his own time.

The best way to deal with him is to show infinite patience and as few emotions as possible. I purposely set her expectations for the outcome of our visit very low. Thus, despite his attempts to set her ill at ease, she looks poised and completely in control of herself. Apparently, her lack of response has made him bored with his own game almost immediately.

"So Carlisle," he says. "I assume that you know why your son came to see me in the first place."

"Yes, I do," I say. "There was a misunderstanding and he believed that his human girlfriend was dead. He decided that he wanted to join her, so he came to you to ask for death."

"Yes," he says. "And he was most disappointed when I said no. Naturally, I didn't want to do anything that might hurt or offend you. But I was also unable to grant his request unless he forced my hand. He is very talented and could make a very valuable contribution to the guard. He initially turned me down, but thought better of it at the last minute. And the next thing he knew, the lovely Bella was in his arms, safe and sound."

"And she is still safe and sound?" I ask pointedly.

"And, I believe, in his arms," he replies smoothly. "She sleeps there, as I have been informed. And presently it is the hour when humans sleep."

"Has she been able to eat?" asks Esme. "I'm sorry, I should have interrupted, but I love the girl like my own daughter."

"Yes, I know you do," says Aro kindly. "I saw it in your thoughts. And yes, we have been attending to her human needs. It would not do for any harm to the girl girl that Edward loves so much."

"Aro, can we get on with this?" asks Caius. "Tell Carlisle why you called him here."

"One thing that I have always admired about Carlisle is his patience," replies Aro. "And it appears that Esme shares this quality. It is their son's life that hangs in the balance right now, and that of his little human. Of course it is through his own foolish and impulsive decisions, but I am hoping that his loving parents can give him the guidance that he needs to make better, shall we say, choices in the future. And yet _you _are the one who grows restless."

"That's because I am not the one who has forgotten what a patient man Carlisle is," he says sarcastically.

Aro turns back to us, ignoring the insinuation.

"Carlisle," he says. "I know that you are aware that Bella's thoughts are completely imperceptible to Edward's gift, but what I have discovered is that I cannot read her mind either. In fact, she is utterly impervious to the gifts of Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, Renata, Afton, and Marcus. I believe that your cousin Eleazer would characterize her as a shield, or that she would be, if she were changed."

"Yes," I say slowly. "He might. But Eleazer has never met Bella."

"I am thinking that young Bella has great potential as an immortal," he says. "However, I am facing a conundrum. Your son does not want her changed. Yet, I have no one else here that I could trust to attempt to change her without the risk of killing her. If she dies, then so will he. He has promised me that he will finish what he started before she arrived. As you know, I am a greedy man. I want them both."

"Are you asking me to convince him to change her?" I ask.

"That would be my preference," he replies. "I believe that a strong bond exists between the creator and his creation. As Edward already views her as his mate, it would be a doubly strong bond. However, if you cannot convince him then I would ask you to change her for him. I know that I can trust you not to kill her."

"I would be happy to speak to my son," I say, not promising to change Bella. "I do not wish to see him die."

"You don't wish to lose him either," replies Aro. "But you value his life over your own wishes. I have always admired you for your pragmatism and your morality."

"Thank you for the compliment," I say.

"Chelsea," he calls.

"Yes, Master," she flits to his side from an unseen corner of the room.

"Please go bring Edward and Bella to us," he says.

"Yes, Master," she replies obediently, and is gone.

In the silence, I notice that there are not many others in the room. Renata of course is here, and a few of the other guards. Oddly enough, Aro's wife Sulpicia is here with Corin and Santiago. I am relieved to note that Alec and Jane are not present. I had warned Esme about them, but I can see that Aro didn't want to appear too threatening.

Edward and Bella walk in slowly. She looks as though she is still half-asleep. I can see that she is very pale and thinner than ever. Alice said that she didn't look well when she met her in Forks. It would appear that the strain of her stay here is causing her health to slip further. Edward views us impassively, but when Bella sees us, there is a flicker of light in her face.

As they take their places beside us, I can see Edward draw her closer. He nods to Esme and me, but his focus is on Bella.

"Edward," says Aro. "Aren't you going to greet your parents?"

"Carlisle, Esme," he says with another nod.

I note the lack of warmth in his voice. It is obvious that Chelsea has already been working on him. Aro notes his affect as well and it pleases him. Now that I have the chance to look at him closely, I realize that Edward is very thirsty.

He must be under a great strain as he holds the girl whose blood almost literally sings for him in his arms. He looks at me and with the slightest inclination of his head acknowledges the truth of my thoughts.

"May I speak to my son?" Esme asks Aro.

"As you wish," he says magnanimously.

"Edward," says Esme. "You don't look well, neither do you Bella."

"Bella was sleeping just now," he says. "I don't think that she is fully awake yet."

"You look thirsty, son," she continues, her motherly instinct emerging.

"I'm fine," he says petulantly.

"Edward doesn't approve of our diet, but you already know that, Carlisle," says Aro. "And he won't leave Bella here alone to hunt for himself."

"I wonder why," mutters Edward sarcastically.

"No, I am sure that Edward is quite right not to trust us with his Bella," he says. "But Esme is also right. He is very thirsty. Carlisle, I propose that you take Edward hunting and Esme can stay with Bella. Would that be acceptable?"

Bella looks terrified and Edward shakes his head.

"No," he says stubbornly. "That is not acceptable."

"Don't you trust me?" asks Esme.

"Yes, Esme, of course I trust you" he says, looking around. "It's the guard that I don't trust."

I follow his gaze and notice several of the guard seem to be contemplating something. Then I notice that he is staring at Sulpicia, who is staring at Bella. He holds Bella a little tighter.

"Husband," says Sulpicia sweetly. "May I come forward?"

"Yes, my love," replies Aro fondly as Edward's mouth tightens.

Sulpicia steps forward and lightly touches Aro's hand. He nods at her.

"My wife has offered to come to your room and stay with Bella and Esme while you and Carlisle hunt, Edward," he says. "Corin would also be there and Santiago would be outside to guard the door. Is this enough assurance that she is well-protected?"

Sulpicia then stares at Edward. Whatever she has said to him, has settled his mind.

"Bella," he says softly. "Will you stay with Esme so that I may hunt? Sulpicia will also be there and she assures me that no harm will come to you. You like her, remember?"

Sulpicia looks pleased when she hears that Bella likes her. Unfortunately, so does Aro.

"You will be back soon, right?" she asks.

"It shouldn't take me very long," he says gently.

Esme reaches over and puts her arm around her. She looks at Edward intensely. I suspect that she is reinforcing her promise to care for her. Edward tenderly kisses Bella's cheek.

"Take care of my heart," he whispers to Esme, who pulls Bella a little closer.

"Chelsea," says Aro. "Bring them back to the room. Sulpicia, you may follow with your guards."

Sulpicia looks very pleased that she has gotten her way. I must admit that while I was here the last time, I found her to be an interesting woman. Despite the fact that she is rather childlike and in awe of her husband, she has a very independent streak.

And while she cannot read and write, she has acquired a large amount of knowledge through listening and speaking. Her ability to learn this way fascinated me. I discovered that illiterate people have a much better memory for oral language, since they do have the luxury of _not _remembering what is written down. It is no wonder that Socrates argued that literacy would be the death of learning, as he knew it.

In my presence, Sulpicia always played the helpless female. But looking at her now, I suspect even more strongly than before that she is anything but helpless. For some reason, she has developed an attachment to Bella and it seems that Aro is only too happy to exploit it for his own gain.

I am looking forward to discussing her, and everything that has happened to him and Bella so far, with Edward. I am sure that Aro will trust us to let us hunt without any of the guard. He has in his possession the two hostages who absolutely guarantee our return. He may even want us to get away for a short time so that I can try to convince Edward to do as he wishes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward move his head ever so slightly. I am right. When the women are gone, Aro sends us on our way, warning us to not stray too far or take too long.

"Don't worry, Aro," says Edward. "You know very well that you have insured our return to you in a timely fashion."

"Yes, I have," replies Aro with a smirk.

If I had blood, it would run cold when I note the look on Caius's face. Edward's face is impassive, as we leave the room and run down the hallway.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	21. Women's Words

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 21: Women's Words**

After we are dismissed by Aro, I walk with Bella to the room that she and Edward have been sharing. I am glad that my son will be going out with his father to hunt. Maybe if he isn't so thirsty, Carlisle will be able to talk some sense into him.

The woman Chelsea walks in front of us, with the other three, Sulpicia, Corin, and Santiago behind us. I remember from my instruction by Carlisle that Corin and Chelsea are both gifted.

I know that Corin has the ability to make one feel happy and contented, while Chelsea is able to create and break bonds within covens, although not between mates. Carlisle told me very little about the wives. Usually, they play no role in the operations of the tower. In fact, he seemed a little surprised that Aro's wife was so forward as to approach her husband while he was conducting business.

When we arrive at the room, I look around and notice that although it has a rather gloomy atmosphere with its stone-walls and high window, some effort has been made to make it comfortable. There is a small bathroom off to the side with a shower. In addition to a bed with sheets, pillows, and a blanket there is a small table with a couple chairs, no doubt for Bella to eat at. There is also one large chair against the wall next to the door.

I notice a tray with some leftover food on it and a pile of dirty laundry, no doubt from Bella. I suppose that this is the Volturi's idea of proving human necessities. However, after our conversation with Aro, I doubt that Bella will be human for much longer.

Bella leads me over to the bed to sit down. She is clearly exhausted. There is a large chair across the room from it. With an inclination of her head, Sulpicia indicates to Santiago that she wants the chair moved closer to the bed. Once he has done this, he and Chelsea quietly leave. Sulpicia sits in her chair and Corin stands behind her.

"Bella," says Sulpicia smiling. "Please introduce me to Esme."

"Sulpicia, this is Esme, Edward's mother," says Bella wearily. "Esme, this is my friend Sulpicia."

Sulpicia looks very pleased that Bella has called her a friend. She is a dainty woman who looks hardly older than a child, dressed in a simple pink sundress with sandals on her feet. Her long, brown hangs loosely to her slender waist. She is beautiful. But from my perspective, her lovely face is ruined by the large ruby-red eyes that are presently openly staring at me, with lively interest.

"I am pleased to meet you, Esme," she says cordially. "The last time that Carlisle was here, he didn't have a mate. He seemed rather lonely to me then."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I answer. "When Carlisle changed me, he already had Edward with him, so he wasn't quite so lonely."

"Aro said that he created you because you were on the verge of death," she says. "Why were you dying?"

I am surprised by her very direct question. Bella smiles a little.

"Sulpicia does not believe in wasting words," she says. "And she is curious about everything. She is also quite open about herself. I have found her very easy to talk to."

Once again, Sulpicia looks pleased by Bella's now obvious affection for her. I notice that Corin is looking rather smug. I suspect that Carlisle was correct when he said that Corin would be able to affect Bella's mood. Considering how many others have failed to pierce through her shield, it is not surprising that Corin looks pleased with herself.

As we have been sitting here, I have noticed that Bella is relaxing. There is even a little smile on her face. Combined with her tiredness however, her eyelids are drooping. She picks up the blanket to wrap around herself and curls up on the bed beside me, her eyes still on Sulpicia's face.

"Yes, please tell me everything about yourself," says Sulpicia, looking kindly at Bella. "As I was saying to Bella earlier, I never leave the tower and it is nice to meet people from the outside that I am allowed to talk to."

Despite her innocent expression, I can almost see the wheels turning in her head as to how she will use this information later. This is no shy, naive girl. I wish that I could have asked Edward earlier what her motives were in this show of friendship.

My instincts tell me that her desire to develop a friendship with Bella may be genuine. I have to wonder about the other wife and where she is. She is Caius's wife. Perhaps she has no use for these little games, as her husband has none for Aro's. It would seem that we have entered a house of intrigue.

"Yes," I say. "It is true that Carlisle changed me because I was dying. I had recently lost my infant boy and I was in despair, so I jumped off of a cliff."

Before I can continue, she abruptly interrupts.

"Why _do_ all of you American women jump off of cliffs?" she asks bluntly. "Bella jumped off of a cliff too. She said that it was fun. Was it fun for you too?"

"Well, I think that was a coincidence that we both jumped off cliffs," I say soothingly. "It's not something that many people do. To be honest, it was not at all fun. It was dreadful. When the emergency workers found me, they thought that I was dead so they took me to the hospital morgue. Carlisle was on duty and realized that I was still alive, just barely, so he took me home and changed me."

"Which was more painful?" asks Sulpicia. "Falling off the cliff or the transformation?"

"Physically, the transformation was the most painful thing that I have ever known," I say. "Falling off the cliff and hitting the ground were nothing compared to _that_. The whole time, I was screaming and begging for Carlisle to kill me. But he never left my side. Neither did Edward."

"When Aro transformed me," answers Sulpicia. "He never left my side. And he kept promising that the pain would go away and I would be with him forever."

"It was something like that for me with Carlisle," I say. "But when I was finished changing, he told me that I was free to go if I wanted. He would not force me to stay with him and Edward."

"But you did stay," says Sulpicia. "Why is that?"

"Believe it or not, ten years before, when Carlisle and I were living in another place," I explain. "He treated me when I fell out of a tree. We didn't know each other at that time, other than as patient and doctor. He was so handsome and kind that I thought that he was the most wonderful man that I had ever met."

"I can see how you could think that," she admits reluctantly.

"I recognized him ten years later when I awoke," I continue. "Of course, he had not changed a bit. And he now had Edward with him. But the boy was often alone while Carlisle worked. He wasn't going to school then. So I stayed with both of them, first for Edward and then for Carlisle. Edward was the child, the boy that I had always wanted and Carlisle was my idea of the perfect man. We became a happy family."

"Did you approve of Bella for this . . . special son of yours?" she asks. "I have learned from the books that sometimes mothers don't want their sons to marry the girls that they fall in love with and they are jealous of them."

"I never felt that way about Bella," I reply honestly. "I loved her from the moment I met her. I had never seen Edward happy before. He seemed to come alive then. Of course, he was tortured by the idea that he might harm her. But I thought that if this was true love then it would work out."

"Do you still think that it might?" she asks.

"I can only hope so," I reply carefully. "Edward has made some poor choices with regard to his relationship with her, choices that have hurt both of them badly. But now that they are together again, I hope that they will stay that way."

"It seems so odd that any mother would approve of a choice for a _human _for her son," she persists. "Yet you have accepted her without question. Why is that?

"Because Edward was all alone," I reply. "I was afraid that he was never going to fall in love because Carlisle changed him too young. But then he met Bella and suddenly he was like a new person. It was the first time that he was truly happy."

"Bella is very easy to love," says Sulpicia fondly. "You see, since my sister Didyme died, I have missed having a friend. My other sister, Athenadora keeps me company, but she finds me tiresome. But when I visited with her earlier, Bella listened to everything that I said and even told me a little bit about herself. She is rather reluctant to talk. I have never met anyone like her before."

"Neither have I," I reply. "But now I am afraid that she has fallen asleep on us, poor child."

"Yes, I knew that she was tired," replies Sulpicia. "Look at her now, curled up on her side. I find it odd to watch her sleep. I can't ever remember seeing a human sleep before."

"You were changed a very long time ago," I comment.

"But you were changed more recently," she says. "How old are you?"

"I was changed ninety years ago when I was twenty-six," I say. "I am younger than Edward in this life, but eight years older in human years."

"Does that make a very big difference?" she asks. "The human years?"

"I think that it does," I say. "I know that for you it doesn't sound like a very long time at all, but in human years eight years are lot. Especially when you consider the time of life. For a human, it is the difference between being a boy and a man or a girl and a woman."

"I don't know how old I was when I was changed," she admits. "I was old enough to have a husband. If Aro hadn't found me, I am sure that my old aunt would have married me off to someone."

"You didn't have parents?" I ask.

"I was an orphan," she says. "Aro saw me and wanted me. He courted me just like Edward courted Bella. First he met me when I was out if the house to go to the agora, the market. Then he came to my bedroom at night to visit, but he wouldn't even kiss me.

"Edward kisses Bella. Aro says that it is a sign of excellent self-control if a man can kiss a human woman and not bite her, especially when he desires her blood so much. But I think that it is because he loves her so much."

"So then Aro fell in love with _you _while you were still human," I remark. "Why do you think that it is odd that Edward would do the same thing?"

"Actually, I do not find it so odd," she says. "I find it interesting, because her courtship is so like mine was, except for the changing part. Aro has said that Bella was begging Edward to change her, but he wouldn't. When Aro wanted me for his wife he asked if he could change me. I had to say yes because I loved him so much that I wanted to be with him forever. And if he didn't change me, he would have left me. Just like Edward did to Bella."

"So then you understand her feelings?" I ask.

"Completely," she says. "But I don't understand Edward at all. If he would change her then they would both be happy. They could live here forever with us. Aro wants both of them for the guard. And I want Bella for my friend forever. Right Corin?"

"Yes, Mistress," says Corin.

Just as with Jasper, even though I know of her power to make me happy, I still cannot resist. I am starting to feel contented with Edward's future. I have always wanted for his relationship with Bella to work out and now I see how it can. And I can see that she would have a good friend in Sulpicia. The only troubling thought is that I might never see them again.

"You look troubled, Esme," comments Sulpicia. "What is wrong?"

"I am glad that Edward and Bella have a chance of happiness here," I reply. "But it is sad to think that I might never see them again."

"I could make sure that you would see them," she replies. "If I asked, I am sure that Aro would grant my wish. Don't you think so, Corin?"

"Yes, Mistress," replies Corin.

Suddenly, we hear Bella's voice.

"Edward," she says in her sleep. "I love you, Edward. Please don't leave me again."

"Is Bella awake?" asks Sulpicia puzzled. "Why doesn't she open her eyes?"

"She is talking in her sleep," I say softly. "Humans do that from time to time. It means that she is dreaming of Edward."

"How sweet!" she says in a whisper. "We must make her dream come true!"

As Sulpicia continues to admire the sleeping girl, I am reminded of the lullaby that Edward composed for her a year ago. It was so lovely, a tribute to the sleeping beauty. And yet it ended so sadly. Edward could see no way to reconcile the gulf between them.

But I realize that this is because he has idealistic notion that somehow they can live happily together as vampire and human. But it is this same idealism that has brought us to this pass. Now it is time for my son to put childish notions aside and become a man. His immaturity has led them to this change in fate. It will take a mature perspective to live with it.

The Volturi, other than their thirst for human blood, do not seem inherently evil. In fact, they have made it their mission to make sure that our existence is not compromised by greedy fools, who would betray the secrecy that insures our security.

How many other mothers have sacrificed their sons for the good of the state? It is not like I am sending him off to a war that could kill him. I could look at it as a way of benefiting us all. And he could finally have his Bella. Perhaps Aro would even let them marry . . .

"Sulpicia," I say, arousing myself from my reverie. "Do you think that Aro would permit Edward and Bella to marry?"

"I don't see why not," she says. "Why do you ask?"

"Edward comes from a very traditional upbringing," I explain. "His sense of honor is such that he would not think of making love to Bella unless she was his wife. If they married, then it might encourage him to change her. Carlisle could do it of course, but Aro really wants Edward to do it himself."

"I love you, Edward," sighs Bella. "Don't go."

"So charming," says Sulpicia in wonder. "This little girl who dreams of him."

"She dreams of marrying him," I hint.

"I never thought of that," she says. "But it does make perfect sense. What a romantic idea! We have never had such a thing before. A wedding! Wouldn't that be lovely, Corin?"

"Yes, Mistress," she answers with a roll of her eyes because Sulpicia can't see her face.

But then she looks at me, and smiles triumphantly. Something tells me that my suggestion was in part engineered by her mood controlling powers. No doubt, this will please Aro very much. But in my current state of contentment, I have to admit that it pleases me as well.

I knew that when we came here, we would probably not be leaving with Edward and Bella. However, if I can leave knowing they are married and together forever, and that I may be able to return and visit, then I would be content. And once they are married, then Edward will have to change her (or let Carlisle do it). What is the use of having a wife if you can't make love to her?

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and the personal histories of Esme and Edward mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide. **_**Some references to Bella and Edward's early relationship are derived from the unpublished manuscript of **_**Midnight Sun, **_**by Stephanie Meyer.**


	22. Hunting

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**This is for the reader who wanted to be a "fly on the tree" of the conversation between Carlisle and Edward. Okay, I had it written before the reader mentioned it, so here it is.**

**Chapter 22: Hunting**

Carlisle and I race beyond the walls of the city and into the open country. I hope that he knows what we can find to eat here, because I sure as hell don't.

"Follow me," he says. "There's a hilly region not far from here where we can find deer and boar. This is not the best place for game, I'm afraid. There's too much civilization around."

"I've figured that out for myself," I reply. "It is not exactly appealing as a permanent residence."

"Run," he says, without comment. "We'll hunt and then talk when you are in a better mood."

He refuses to say anything else. I can read in his thoughts that he intends to talk to me about my future, and Bella's as well, after I eat. He has noticed the same thing that Bella did a year ago. I am much crankier when I'm thirsty.

He is concerned that if I don't change her then I will end up getting both of us killed. And he doesn't want to lose either of us to that fate. I can see that he is willing to lose me to Aro if it will keep me alive. His hope is that if he helps Aro get what he wants then he will be allowed to visit us.

He is also worried about Bella's present state of health. Alice told him that she was in a very bad way after I left, worse than she had told me. She had been at the point where Charlie was afraid that he would have to hospitalize her. It was almost as if when I left, she had stopped living.

She was improving when Alice found her, but being locked up here in Volterra has not made anything better. He can't be sure, but he thinks that she may be worse off now. He is looking forward to examining her when we return.

The things that he is telling me through his thoughts are things that I should have realized on my own. Sulpicia has taken a fancy to Bella and she is not as quite as feather-headed as she appears. As I suspected, she is cunning and better educated than she lets on.

She is more than up to the task of managing her husband to get her own way. And for him, part of the fun of being married to her, in addition to the great sex, is the challenge she presents to him when she wants something. And it is clear that she wants Bella for a friend. And that means that she will fight to keep Bella alive, if you can call being a vampire alive.

At this point, we find a small herd of roe deer. They are easily caught. I drink three and it is then that I realize how thirsty I was. I now feel up to the challenge of discussing the situation with my father. We find a grove of trees and stand hidden in the shadows. This is a necessity.

The full moon is bright and if we stand in its light, our white skin will reflect it brightly. I understand why the Volturi all where the large, dark cloaks. They aren't just a fashion statement or intimidation tactic. They are important accessories in such a bright place.

"Well, Edward," says Carlisle. "Are you willing to be reasonable or do we need to find a boar or something to further satisfy your thirst?"

"It depends on your definition of reasonable," I reply testily.

"Okay, let's change that to practical," he quickly amends. "I don't suppose that you realize that your options are very limited at this point?"

"I'm still hoping to get out," I reply. "And if I can't get out, I want to get Bella out while she is still human."

"Those are not options. They are fantasies," he answers tersely. "The question is whether you want live or die. If you wish to live, then you must accept the terms that Aro offers you. If you are smart, you may be able to work out a pretty good situation for yourself and Bella.

"And that is something else that you need to remember. Her fate is in your hands. If you still believe that you can get her out of here without you, then you are wrong."

"I am sure that with enough time, I could convince her to go back to Forks for Charlie and Renee," I say.

"That's not what I am talking about," he says. "Besides, you are out of time. I'm sure that you read in Aro's mind that he has called me here to try and make you amenable to his plans.

"Even if you agree to stay here as a part of the guard in exchange for Bella's life, she still would not go free. Aro might be inclined to grant you that, but Caius never will. She knows too much. Bella has only two choices now, death or vampire life."

"So what is my choice?" I ask. "It sounds to me as though there aren't any."

"Do you change her or do I? That is your choice," I reply. "If you refuse then I will change her. This obsession that you have with keeping her human was over the minute that you put your fate in Aro's hands. And that was your choice and yours alone. If you had only waited until you had spoken to me first, I would have discouraged you from coming anywhere near here."

"Why?" I want to know.

"The Volturi are not intrinsically bad," I explain. "And they serve a very important function in our world. You've heard Jasper's tales of the Southern Wars. And you've heard Tanya talk about what happened to her mother during the time of the immortal children.

Even then, she and her sisters knew that Sasha's punishment was deserved. To this day, they not only grieve for her, they grieve for her exceptionally poor judgment. And they bear no ill feelings towards the Volturi. You have lived a very short vampire life by comparison and you need to adjust your way of thinking.

"From my perspective, even though it was not the primary purpose of those missions, many human lives were saved as a result of the desire to keep our world secret. And saving human lives is always a good thing. Whenever they go out and clean a mess that someone has created, the inevitable result is that human lives are saved."

"If you think that they are so great," I ask. "Then why didn't you stay here?"

"As you know, Aro and I have a huge philosophical difference with regard to diet," he says. "It was time for me to leave when Aro discovered that he couldn't change my mind. But I had another reason for discouraging you from coming to Volterra. The very thing that I was afraid would happen, did happen. The minute Aro realized the full extent of your capability for mindreading he wanted you for the guard. True?"

"That's true," I admit. "As soon as he knew what I could do, he decided to say no to my suicide request. He sent me away to string me along. He wanted me to rethink my choice. He thought that with a little time I could change my mind."

"Why did you change your mind?" he asks curiously.

"When he sent me away the second time, Aro planted the memory of you in my mind," I say. "At the last minute, I couldn't do that to you. So I decided to accept his offer. And literally seconds after I did, Bella was in my arms."

"I knew that," he replies. "Alice told me that she saw the shift in your destinies the minute you decided not to die. But by then it was too late to call back Bella. She escaped, but then both of your destinies went away. We knew that you weren't dead, because she would have seen that. But your fate was, or rather still is, out of your hands."

"Why did Alice leave Bella alone?" I ask. "Bella told me nothing about the fact that she was the one who brought her. I assumed that it was her, but I didn't want to think about it. If Aro wanted me, no doubt he would want Alice as well."

"Alice saw that," he says soberly. "She would have declined his invitation and he would have had you and Bella killed instantly, or engineered it. This was the only chance that she could give you to have a shot at life. I know that it was very difficult for her to leave you behind.

"But she had to do it for both your sakes. By the way, you no longer need to be so scrupulous about Alice. I am sure that through my thoughts and Esme's he knows everything that happened when she returned to us."

"Great," I groan. "It's bad enough that I've managed to drag Bella into this. Now Alice may end up involved. Where is she?"

"I don't know," he says. "I left the other four at Cornell. Jasper is in charge. I doubt that they are still there. We were due to leave soon anyway. But just by seeing her in _your _mind I am sure that Aro wanted her. I am willing to bet that he is now regretting the fact that he came so close to having her and then lost her."

"Oh," I say, thinking that they are probably hiding, especially since Jasper will do everything in his power to keep Alice with him. "With her ability to see what's coming, they could certainly lead Demetri on a wild goose chase."

"I'm sure that they could," he says. "But that reminds me of why I wanted you to stay away from Volterra. The way that Aro has accumulated so much power, as you know, is that he has created a guard full of gifted vampires who can win his battles with more than brute strength. In order to acquire these talented vampires he has not been shy about poaching from other covens.

"Take our friend, Demetri. He was turned by my old friend Amun, thousands of years ago. It was Amun who helped him to cultivate his skill as a tracker. Aro heard of him, went for a visit bringing Chelsea along, and that was it. Amun lost his creation to Aro. Amun and Demetri were very close, but that didn't matter at all in the face of Chelsea's power."

"I know that Chelsea has been working on me," I admit. "But she can't influence Bella."

"According to Aro, no one can breech Bella's shield," he comments.

"Except Corin," I reply. "In fact right now I am sure that she is busy working her happy magic on both Bella and Esme."

"Yes, that is what I had expected," he says. "If Jasper's gift works on Bella the so would Corin's. They are not much different. Now tell me about Sulpicia. How did she end up involved in this? I was very surprised to see her in the room when we entered."

I groan.

"Yes, well, Sulpicia has decided that Bella is her friend," I say. "First she was intrigued by her courage in the face of the Volturi powers. Then she captivated ny the notion that she would put herself at risk to save me. So she cane to visit us after our second meeting with Aro. He was testing her ability to overcome Renata's shield.

"Sulpicia is fascinated by her human story. From what I have read in her thoughts however, she is not the simpering fool that she pretends to be. She has a very sharp, keen, and cunning mind. While she was with us earlier, her mind was constantly thinking of different ways that she could manipulate Aro into letting her keep Bella here as a friend. But she isn't looking for a human friend."

"Of course not. Sulpicia is over three thousand years old. A normal human life span wouldn't provide her with a friend for very long. When she approached Aro before," he asks. "What did she tell him?"

"She told him that she would stay with Bella and Esme," I reply. "And she said that she was sure that she could bring Esme around to their way of thinking, especially if Corin was with her. He agreed because he has already seen in Esme's mind that she wants Bella and I together and married. Would Esme really let me go so easily?"

"It wouldn't be easy," he says. "But she doesn't want either of you dead. One thing that you need to remember is that Esme is close enough to her human experience that she remembers children growing up and moving out into their own lives. She is still capable of viewing that as the natural course of things. In a couple of hundred years she couldn't see it that way."

"But what about Charlie and Renee?" I ask.

"I feel very bad about them," he replies. "But it would be worse if they knew the truth. Aro would feel no remorse for getting rid of them. They have nothing to offer him."

"So then it is all about what people can offer him?" I ask.

"Edward, it is difficult to describe what this place is all about," Carlisle explains. "The best analogy that I can give you is that of the Medicis, who ironically enough, held power in Florence, which is not that far from here. What do you remember about them from history?"

"Well, they were great patrons of the arts during the Quattrocento," I say. "They built their power on a system of patronage. The people of Florence liked them because they did a lot for the city."

"This is essentially the same thing," he says. "Only instead of artists they collect gifted vampires. And of course they enjoy the arts as a past time. They hold great power in our world because, like them or not, what they do benefits us all. You know the old saying about Mussolini. He was the only one who ever made the trains run on time in Italy. And that was a benefit as long as you liked living under a Fascist dictator."

"So then you are saying that joining the guard is not all bad," I say.

"No," he answers slowly. "But you are going to need to cultivate the right attitude if you are going to survive among them."

"Right attitude?"

"For one thing," he says. "You are much too arrogant. Even in the human world a little humility would have made you an easier person to live with. For another, this is a world full of intrigue. You will be greatly advantaged by the fact that you know what those around you are thinking. It is a skill that Aro will find most useful when he is trying to deal with the various manipulative personalities in the guard.

"However, you have almost no ability to deal with these kinds of minds. If you stay then you will need to bind yourself to Aro until you learn the various hidden agendas of those around you. And you will need to watch and protect Bella very carefully. She is far to innocent for such a world. This is a very dangerous place and in the end, everyone is in jeopardy. Even Marcus lost his wife."

"And he never stops thinking about her," I say. "He still mourns her after two and a half thousand years. Sulpicia misses her as well. I also saw her in Aro's mind. It is part of his rationale for not killing Bella, even if her ability to shield is a bust in immortality. He doesn't want me in the same state as Marcus."

"No, but Didyme was also his sister," he reminds me. "And he created her for Marcus. She was similar to Corin in that she could make others happy. However she was not able to direct the gift as Corin does. Simply being near her made you happy."

"Yes, Sulpicia mentioned that," I say. "Despite the fact that she supposedly wanted to hear all about Bella, she did a lot of talking about herself. In fact, she talked a lot about how Aro wooed her, so to speak, while she was still human."

"Oh, yes," he smiles. "He told me about that. He didn't want to marry a vampire who was created by anyone other than himself. He wanted her complete loyalty. When he was ready, he told her that he was leaving her unless she wished to gain immortality to stay with him."

"She gave Bella a very graphic description of the transformation process, highlighting the agony of the burning sensation," I reply. "Unfortunately, even that could not change her mind."

"Edward," he says with a sigh. "The girl loves you. She nearly died of grief when you left and she was so desperate to see you again that she risked her own life to be with you. No matter what you say or do, she will not leave you. You need to put her out of her misery. Change her."

"I can't bear the thought of seeing her in all that pain," I say.

"Then I'll do it," he says. "Or you can do it and Esme and I will care for her until the transformation is complete."

"There's no way that's going to happen," I grimace. "Sulpicia told her all about how Aro stayed by her side promising her that the pain was worth it. Bella will expect me to do the same thing. Besides, the agony would be worse for me if I wasn't there to comfort her."

"So Aro acted just as you and I did with Esme," he says. "To a lesser extent, you were there throughout Rosalie's transformation. But as I recall you were being very obnoxious about it."

"I was, I admit it," I say. "And she heard some it. That's part of why she doesn't like me."

"That and the fact that she really does look at you like a bratty little brother," he replies. "Now are you ready to stop being a little brat and man up?"

"I guess," I say reluctantly.

"You sound petulant," he says. "Now that you have eaten, you need to show more strength of character. Esme and I will stay and help you through this. You can only play the hand of cards that fate dealt you. Now why don't you think over our conversation? Aro will be looking for us soon."

As we run back, I can hear him thinking about the possibilities for the future and maintaining contact if I am agreeable about joining the guard. If I am willing to show my support for Aro then perhaps he won't feel the need to have Chelsea break my bond to my father. When he initially began to argue Aro's case for him, I felt betrayed. But now I realize that I am the one who betrayed him.

I should have taken more time to think through my decision to kill myself when I thought that Bella was dead. I, as much a anyone, know how subjective Alice's visions are and I should have waited for better proof than an angry voice on the phone telling me that Charlie was at a funeral. But my biggest mistake was not going straight to my father for help.

I am not going to make that same mistake twice.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide. **_**References to the Volturi as compared with the Medici can be found in the book **_**Twilight in History.**_


	23. Reality Check

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 23: Reality Check**

When Edward and I return from our hunting expedition, we are met at the tower door by Demetri again. Naturally, Edward just can't keep his mouth shut.

"Hoping that we wouldn't return so that you could hunt us down?" he asks.

Demetri scowls and without a word, leads us to Edward's room where Esme is waiting for us. Santiago is still standing outside of the door. In the room, Sulpicia is sitting in her chair with Corin standing behind. I notice that Esme and Bella are on the bed and Sulpicia's chair has been moved close to it.

Sulpicia smiles up at me.

"Edward," she says sweetly. "You have such a lovely mother! I don't remember my mother of course. In fact, I can hardly remember my aunt. But we have been watching Bella sleep. Do you know that I ever never seen a human sleep before? Bella is an absolutely wonderful sleeper. She talks! I didn't know that humans talk in their sleep!"

"Bella has been sleeping this whole time?" Edward asks, looking anxious.

"Bella has been sleeping," Esme says quietly. "She dropped off earlier while Sulpicia and I were talking. But I'm glad that you are back. She keeps talking about you, Edward. She is very worried. She is afraid that either you will leave her or send her away."

"When she wakes up you must assure her that you will be with her forever," says Sulpicia. "Esme and I have devised a wonderful plan for you both. She will tell you all about it. Come, Corin. It is time to leave."

"Yes, Mistress," says Corin obediently.

"Bella doesn't have to worry about either one of those things," Edward says flatly when they are gone. "Neither of us is going anywhere."

He manages to look defeated and insolent at the same time. This childish behavior has got to stop.

"Edward," I say sternly. "Didn't you hear a word I said out there? You cannot continue to antagonize Demetri. He has the power to make your life very difficult."

"He is trying to antagonize _me_," he answers defensively. "When we came back, he was disappointed because he was hoping that he would have an excuse to attack Bella. He would be only too happy for me to leave her unprotected. He does not want me around."

"Well, in the first place," I say patiently. "Bella has all the protection that she needs from Sulpicia. No one is going to dare lay a hand on her as long as she is her friend."

"And a lot of good would do if someone made a 'mistake.' Demetri still thinks that they all would be better off if I went away," he retorts.

"Why wouldn't he?" I ask calmly. "You can read his thoughts, so you will know whatever mischief that he may get up to and tell Aro. He is also a very valuable member of the guard, although his value is lower than Jane, Alec, and Chelsea. You are a threat to the present status quo.

"No one will ever displace Chelsea from her position, since she is the glue that binds the guard together. You would provide Aro with the ability to see what multiple people are thinking without touching them. Like Chelsea you provide great stealth protection.

"Jane and Alec's powers are most valuable when Caius and Aro need them to discipline covens. Demetri's best contribution is his ability to track. But it is not always needed. But once he finds them, Jane and Alec are the ones who deliver the punishment."

"You mean they torture people," he interrupts. "Both of them were very disappointed when they couldn't affect Bella. Jane especially enjoys inflicting pain on others. Alec likes the power that his numbing ability gives him, but at least he isn't sadistic like her."

"Well, I always suspected that she was sadistic," I admit. "I am sure that Caius enjoys that."

"Caius brings sadism to a whole new level," he says shaking his head. "Of all the people in this place, you do not want to get on his bad side. He is growing tired of what he views as Aro's indulgence of me, but he doesn't dare try to cross him or me. He is afraid of my ability to know what he is thinking. And he is not as good at controlling his thoughts as Aro is."

"It doesn't surprise me that Aro is good at that. After all, he is a mind reader himself," I reply thoughtfully. "What about Marcus?"

"Marcus doesn't care," he answers. "Marcus is bored with his life such as it is. Aro is worried that he might try to take his own life. Especially since he won't let Corin come near him."

"Once again, that is totally within the character that I observed over two hundred years ago," I reply. "Marcus has been contemplating suicide for hundreds, if not thousands, of years. And he enjoys wallowing in his grief. Esme, how did things go with Sulpicia?"

"I think that they went very well," she says. "She certainly wasn't trying to antagonize me. In fact, she was trying to be friendly. I don't think that she was lying. And she is genuinely interested in Bella as a human."

"Don't let her fool you," warns Edward. "She does not want Bella as a human friend."

"Yes, I figured that one out for myself," she says, in annoyance. "But at the moment she is fascinated by the opportunity to observe her. I know that she will grow tired of it, but that does not have to be a problem. Edward, I think that Bella needs to be changed. As a human, she is completely at the mercy of these people. At least if she were a vampire, she would have a fighting chance to live."

"To live?"

"To survive, to exist, if you like," she replies emphatically. "And there's nothing wrong with nurturing her friendship with Sulpicia. She has a lot of influence with her husband. More than you realize, I think. But the longer that Bella remains human, the worse her chances are to live."

"Were you just listening to yourself?" asks Edward. "You just said that if Bella becomes a vampire, she has a chance to live."

"To exist," she corrects herself again. "But you know what I mean. If she is a vampire then she isn't quite so reliant on you to get through this. Are you afraid that she will lose interest in you when she's a vampire?"

"Of course not," he says rolling his eyes. "Her whole point of wanting to be a vampire is to be with me forever."

"Maybe it's you that doesn't want to be with _her _forever," she suggests.

"How can you say that?" he asks in frustration. "I love Bella more than my own life. It's not that I don't want to be with her forever. I just don't want to be so selfish as to deny her the chance to live a happy, normal human life."

"That chance is long gone," says Esme practically. "You took care of that when you came here in the first place. Time to get over it, and yourself, and behave like an adult."

"So what have you and Sulpicia been plotting together?" Edward asks to change the subject.

"She was telling me all about Aro and the way that he courted her before he changed and married her," she says. "So I asked her if she thought that Aro would allow you two to marry before Bella was changed. Maybe if you see Bella as your partner in life then you will find it easier to change her."

Edward is silent and thoughtful. I can't read his mind of course, but it would seem that Esme might have struck a chord with him.

"If Bella is willing to marry me before I change her," he finally says slowly. "Then I will drop my objection to the transformation. You are right. Changing my wife, who has committed herself to me for the rest of eternity feels much different than taking the life of an innocent girl."

"Hallelujah!" I exclaim. "Finally you are beginning to see reason."

"So how is this marriage supposed to take place?" he asks. "I'm guessing that we can't exactly invite a priest down here to officiate."

"No, but there are plenty of civil officials who would be willing to come to the business area of this place to perform it," she says. "Sulpicia says that you can get anything that you want in Italy for the right price."

"You mean bribe," he mutters.

"Does it matter?" she asks in exasperation. "Right now Sulpicia is talking to Aro about this very thing. If you are smart, you will marry Bella, change her, and then you will both join the guard. You will be together and be alive. That's all that matters to me."

"What if her ability to shield doesn't increase in immortality?" he asks. "What happens to her then?"

"In that case, she will join Sulpicia as another one of her attendants," answers Esme. "Sulpicia is positive that Aro will grant her that request."

"I'm sure that she is," he says. "The only person that I have met here that he has any true affection for is Sulpicia. Anyone else around him is expendable but not her. And she has not asked for much over the course of their marriage. That was why he was willing to let her talk to Bella in the first place."

"Aro never stops scheming," I tell him. "And he is always hedging his bets. I am sure that he is well aware that the easiest way to a vampire's heart is through his or her mate. That is why Chelsea has kept Afton close in the guard. He is valued not for his gift, but for his ability to keep Chelsea happy."

"So then, do I have your agreement, Edward?" asks Esme. "Will you marry Bella if Aro allows it and then change her?"

"Yes," he says, but I can see that something is bothering him.

"What is it now?" I ask, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

"This is going to sound foolish," he says.

"Considering everything that you have been saying since we got here," I answer. "I don't think that any word out of your mouth could sound foolish to me anymore."

"Yes, I know," he says. "It's just that, if I'm going to ask her to marry me, I wish that I could give her my mother's engagement ring."

"That's not foolish," says Esme. "That's sweet. I can just imagine what Sulpicia would say if she heard that."

"So can I," he grimaces. "But I don't know how to get my hands on it without contacting the others."

"Oh, Edward," I say in exasperation. "That is probably the easiest problem to solve. In fact, it's probably already solved."

"What do you mean?"

"The minute that you decided to ask Bella to marry you, I am sure that Alice saw it," he says. "And she probably saw you giving her the ring. Don't be surprised if it shows up tomorrow by overnight express shipping."

"Yes, I can see Alice doing that," he admits.

It is then silent for a moment and we hear Bella stirring on the bed beside Esme.

"Edward," she says. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," he says softly kneeling beside her.

"You were gone," she says.

"I was only hunting with Carlisle, remember?" he says gently. "Esme and Sulpicia stayed here with you while we were gone. But now I'm back and we are together again."

"I missed you," she says.

"I know," he says. "But now that I'm here you don't have anything to worry about."

"Bella, would you mind if I examined you?" I ask.

"No, I guess not," she says.

I take her pulse but there is not much that I can do to check her blood pressure without my bag. But it looks like it might be low. She is paler than usual and has definitely lost weight. Her eyes look sunken and her hair is very dry. Her physical condition is not well.

"Bella," I say. "In addition to not eating enough, I don't think that you are drinking enough. We need to let whoever is taking care of these things to know that you need more water to drink."

"Okay," she says. "I think that Chelsea is in charge of that. What's been happening while I was sleeping?"

"Sulpicia and I were just talking until Edward and Carlisle returned," answers Esme. "She was very interested in watching you sleep."

"Was I talking?" she asks.

"Yes."

"What was I talking about?" she asks nervously.

"You were talking about Edward," Esme replies. "You were talking about how you were afraid that he would leave you or send you away. Needless to say, she doesn't want that."

She looks at Edward and me. I nod to Edward.

"Bella," he says. "Our situation here is such that we are not going to be leaving. Since Aro is calling all of the shots, I am going to accept his offer to join the Volturi guard. And I am going to change you."

"You are?" she asks, clearly shocked. "But you were so against it. What made you change your mind?"

"Bella, this is a dangerous place to be if you are a vampire," he says. "But you can't stay here as a human. And they will not let you go. I can't exist without you, but I don't want you to die or stop existing. This is my only choice."

"Oh thank God!" she cries, throwing her arms around his neck.

She begins to cry in relief while Edward holds her close and strokes her hair.

"Does that mean that we will never see your family again?" she asks.

"I am going to try and negotiate visits for us with Aro," I reply. "Hopefully, he will be in a good mood when I ask. That way, even though I am losing you both, it won't feel like forever. The only thing that will concern him is that maintaining contact with the family may compromise your loyalty to him. Aro doesn't share."

"I think that we can do that," says Edward. "Bella, before I change you, if I have one thing that I would like to do first."

"Anything," she says fervently.

"Bella, I promise to do this better when I have the ring, but will you marry me?"

The look on Bella's face is a picture. The room grows very tense as Edward waits expectantly for her answer. She looks at him first in shock and then in dismay. Finally she speaks.

"Anything but _that!"_

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	24. Tactical Maneuvers

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 24: Tactical Maneuvers**

Ever since Carlisle and Esme left for Volterra, the rest of us have been on edge waiting for news. But after two days we realize that none is coming. At least it will be coming through the normal channels. They are unable to contact us, so it will be necessary for me to follow their decisions and Aro's, if I can.

I am able to see Carlisle and Esme with Aro and Edward and Bella. Then they separate as Carlisle and Edward go hunting and Bella and Esme somewhere else with another woman.

"Alice, is there any danger in the fact that Edward and Carlisle have left the women alone? Jasper asks, after I relate my latest vision.

"No, I don't see anything bad happening to anyone," I say. "But a blurry destiny is beginning to emerge. I can't make much of it because things are shifting so quickly. There are a lot people considering choices and decisions. Some of them are in conflict. Nothing is clear."

"This is impossible!" says Rosalie. "Do at least Carlisle and Esme have a destiny?"

"That is the one thing that is clear," I reply. "They will be coming home."

"Can you see Edward and Bella with them? asks Emmett.

"No," I say tightly.

"Are they flickering or blurry?" asks Rosalie hopefully.

"No," I reply. "I see no indication that they will be leaving. But I also cannot see them dying. I still can't see anything about their future."

"Aro has decided nothing?" asks Jasper.

"The only decision that I see is that he won't kill or hold Esme and Carlisle," I answer wearily. "Jazz, I love you, but no matter how many different ways that you ask the question, you will not get a different answer."

"I'm sorry," he says. "I guess that my anxiety is getting the better of me. I keep thinking back to what Carlisle said before he left. His comments were very oblique, as though he was trying to say something without saying anything. I am thinking that he doesn't want us to hang around here much longer."

"Well, I do know that Aro has not decided to send Demetri to find us," I say. "As soon as I see that, we will have to move. Then we can keep moving depending on where he decides to look."

"Well, that's something," says Emmett. "I hate sitting around not doing anything."

"We all do," says Jasper calmly. "But Carlisle said this is a game of chess. While we can anticipate moves, we cannot move ourselves until he moves."

"What moves are you thinking of?" asks Emmett.

"I'm thinking that it may be necessary for us to separate at some point," Jasper replies. "By now, Aro must know all about Alice and how close she was to his lair when she caught wind of his plan. We know from Alice's vision in the square that he wants her. And since he knows everything that Carlisle and Esme know, then he knows all about how Alice has already escaped that destiny."

"But that doesn't mean that he won't try again," says Rosalie.

"No, he's not going to give up that easily," he says. "He already managed to lure Carlisle and Esme there, although he has not shown any malicious intent. It seems that he really did call them because he hoped that they could persuade Edward to stay peaceably, and maybe even change Bella. Alice, do you see anyone else from the family going?"

"No," I say. "Not at all. I am getting flickers of other things, but not that."

"Hmm, that's interesting," says Jasper thoughtfully.

"What does that mean?" asks Emmett.

"I don't know yet," he says. "I'm just saying that it sounds interesting. Remember how Carlisle told Alice to try and look at what she couldn't see, working from what she could? I think that we are in that same situation."

We stand around staring at each other for another hour or so and then, I suddenly see something new. I don't believe it.

"Edward had decided to ask Bella to marry him," I say.

"What the hell is he thinking?" asks Rosalie. "In the middle of this whole mess he wants to get married? Who has ever heard of a vampire marrying a human anyway?"

"He wants to marry her before he changes her," I reply. "I see him changing her now. Carlisle and Esme are there. And I see the ring."

"What ring?" asks Rosalie.

"His mother's engagement ring, I see him putting it on her finger," I reply. "But he doesn't have it. I need to send it to him."

As I am running up to his room, the other three are following me.

"How do you even know where it is or what it looks like?" asks Jasper.

"I saw him receiving the shipping box," I say quickly. "And then I saw that it was in his nightstand with the other jewelry she left him."

When I get to his room, I find the box of jewelry that his mother left to him when she died. I have a few pieces and so does Esme, but he seemed to be holding onto most of it for sentimental reasons. I decide to send all of it to him. Quickly I look through to make sure that the ring is there.

"It's gorgeous!" says Rosalie, as I pull it out. "Are you sure it's the right one?"

"It's the one I saw him putting on her hand," I say. "I need to pack this up and send it by overnight express shipping. He needs it soon."

"Can you tell us anything else?" asks Jasper.

"Aro is going to give them permission to marry," I reply. "Someone is asking him right now, a woman. She seems to be very important to him. Maybe she is his wife. And he is very pleased with her request, too pleased."

I gasp as I fill in the blanks.

"What is it, Alice?" asks Jasper tensely.

"That's the plan," I say. "It's been the plan all along. It must be. I am sure that Aro wants Edward, but the reason that he hasn't had Bella killed is that he wants _her_ even more."

"Why?" asks Jasper. "I can tell this is important. Aro is not the kind of man that makes illogical decisions."

"Do you remember when we were arguing before Edward made us leave Forks and I told him that it wouldn't do any good because I could still see Bella becoming a vampire?" I ask.

"Who could forget that?" says Emmett. "He almost ripped your head off, literally."

"I don't think that I ever told you what the vision was though," I say. "Edward knew because he could see it in my thoughts, but I never told anyone else. And because Edward saw it in my thoughts . . . "

"Aro did too," finishes Jasper. "Tell us, Alice. We need to know so that I can design our next maneuver."

"The vision that I saw was of Bella and I standing with our arms around each other smiling," I reply. "It's the same vision that I had when I knew that Bella was going to be my friend one day, only . . . "

"Only in this vision, you were both vampires," breathes Rosalie.

"Aro wants to make the second vision come true," says Jasper quickly. "He believes that now that he has Bella, eventually he will get you as well."

"That's why he is so pleased at the idea that Edward will change Bella," I say. "And why he will humor the marriage thing, although something else seems to be influencing that also. This woman, his wife, is also pulling strings. Their decisions are very similar, so similar that it is difficult to tell who is influencing whom."

We all look around at each other in bewilderment.

"Okay, Jasper, you're in charge," says Emmett. "What do we do?"

"Alice wrap that package up and get it ready to send. I hope you know where to send it," says Jasper absentmindedly. "I need time to think."

"You mean to scheme," says Emmett gleefully.

"Whatever," says Jasper. "Just shut up and let me think."

Emmett and Rosalie leave the room, while I find the brown package paper and at look at the package again in my vision. Of course the address is there. Edward maybe a fool, but he is pretty intelligent too.

I try to follow Jasper's options as he sifts through them, but he is thinking so rapidly that nothing is clear. Everything is flickering in and out so fast that it almost makes me nauseous. Then I see Emmett and Rosalie in Denali with Carlisle and Esme. He has decided one thing.

"We're going off on our own?" I whisper to him.

"It's the only way," he says softly. "Carlisle made safety the priority. Aro obviously doesn't want Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, or Esme. I think that he will leave them alone unless they try to interfere. And I don't trust Emmett not to try something reckless.

"Since you, Alice, are the object of his desire, if we can keep you away from the others, then that will make them safe. And if it is just the two of us traveling and hiding, it will be much easier for us to be nimble on our feet. If we find the right places to go, we can keep Demetri searching for years. That will help make them all safer."

"Carlisle didn't want it involve Tanya's family," I fret.

"We aren't involving them," he answers. "Once Aro finds out that we have struck out on our own, then he has to chase after _us_. We are not going to tell Emmett and Rose where we are going. And you are not writing any kind of note to put in that box."

"No, I guess not," I sigh, putting down the paper and pen. "At least we will get to say goodbye to Emmett and Rose."

"Who are you saying goodbye to?" asks Emmett, as he and Rosalie come in.

"Emmett," says Jasper. "We're splitting up."

"Carlisle told us to stay together," he objects.

"That's why we are splitting up," he explains. "Aro knows that Carlisle told us to stay together and stay put. Therefore we are leaving and splitting up. Alice sees the four of you together in Denali. And since Aro is after Alice, it's better if everyone isn't involved."

"But we can protect her," Emmett objects.

"Not the way that you're thinking," says Jasper. "I'm not planning on letting them get anywhere near us. We are going to take evasive action, forever if we have to. It's not the Volturi that I object to. It's the fact that i could lose Alice. I will do anything that I can to keep her with me.

"And don't raise any objections because you would the same for Rose and you know it. The first place that the Volturi will look for us is here with in New York and the second is Denali. So we're going to make it easy for them. You are going to go back to Tanya and sit tight until Carlisle and Esme get back."

"How will they know where to look?" asks Rosalie.

"Because we are going to leave them a note that says 'went to Denali,'" he says cheerfully. "It will be very vague so that if someone _else _finds the note they will assume that all four of us went. Esme will be disappointed when she gets to Denali and there are only two of you there, but Carlisle will understand as soon as you explain it to him."

"Where are you going?" asks Emmett.

"I haven't decided yet," he says. "But I'm not going to tell you anyway. It's safer for all of us if you don't know."

"Jazz," I say suddenly, as the vision shifts. "I've got to get this package to Italy right away. We have to go now!"

"Why? What's changed?" he shouts.

"Bella doesn't want to get married," I say. "Edward needs the ring. I see him giving her the ring, but they can't get married unless he does."

Then Rosalie bursts into gales of hysterical laughter.

"This is just so _Edward!" _she howls. "He finally decides after all this time that he will change her and then _she_ won't marry him so that he _will _change her."

There is dead silence for a minute and then we all start laughing. Despite the horror of what could happen it all of us by putting us on the wrong side of the Volturi, I have to admit that Rosalie is right. When it comes to Edward, it's a coin toss as to which should be his middle name: irony or stupidity.

**Question for readers: Which middle name do you vote for? Irony or stupidity?**

**By the way, I actually like Edward Cullen in principal, but when I started to write this story and began to use "Edwardian" logic to deal with the situation, I began to see a lot of the humor and melodrama in his character. **

**As a high school teacher, I appreciate the limitations of a seventeen-year old mind to cope with these life and death decisions. Team Edward, please don't be insulted! This is his big chance to grow up after a hundred years of late adolescence.**

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide. **_**The vision of Alice and Bella standing arm in arm as vampires comes from **_**Midnight Sun, **_**Stephanie Meyer's unpublished version of Twilight written from Edward's perspective. It's a shame that someone leaked it in its unedited state. It had great possibilities as a work for Twilight fans to read and dissect.**

**Oh, And a shout out and thanks to Geezer Wench for planting the idea of Jasper as a heroic figure in my head. I'm finding it a useful addition to the layers of my plot. Love you, babe! Your stories are awesome!**


	25. Schemes and Dreams

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 25: Schemes and Dreams**

My wife Sulpicia has just come to me with the most exquisite idea. She believes, after speaking with Esme, that she can convince Edward to change Bella if he is permitted to marry her first. Having seen his entire mind, I know that this is just the kind of chivalrous action that will appeal to him.

Sulpicia is more interested in Bella than Edward because she is so thrilled by the love story that seems to be retelling of ours. But I believe that she is missing the more romantic of the two young people. Edward is a good, old-fashioned boy. Even though I haven't been able to see inside of Bella's mind, her gutsy behavior so far indicates to me that she is a modern woman.

I could of course merely touch Sulpicia's hand to discover what she knows. But I am in the mood for a little entertainment. And no one is more entertaining than my dear wife when she is spinning out one of her schemes. It's not just her devious mind, it is her unique form of self-expression. It is so devastatingly simple that it masks the true brilliance beneath.

My brothers assume that I selected and married her purely for her lovely face and luscious body. However, it was her naive and innocent manipulations that ensnared me. Her looks are still incredibly fresh and youthful after thousands of years.

When I discovered her at the tender age of twelve, she was running an errand for her aunt. There was something about her huge, deep brown, doe-like eyes that was very emotive. Bella's brown eyes rival hers, but I strongly doubt that her mind does.

Sulpicia was caught up in the romance of my nightly visits to her bedroom. I didn't dare touch her. Once I decided that I wanted her, I couldn't risk losing her. She thought that I was courting her in a most unusual, but gentlemanly, way. And this appealed to her romantic sensibilities. Because she was an orphan, there was never any question of an arranged marriage.

She tried all manner of womanly wiles to entice me to kiss her, but I continually denied her. And this served to make the desire stronger. And it was she who taught me how intoxicating that desire could be. I never let on, but she captivated me long before I was convinced that I had captured her heart.

As we talked through the long nights, I discovered that despite her illiteracy, she had an amazing memory for the spoken word, including the details. These days they refer to those with such visual memory, "photographic memory." To coin a term, I would call Sulpicia's excellent recall, "phonographic." I decided that she was a worthy partner and made my final move. I told her that I must go away.

Needless to say, the tears flowed freely and copiously as she begged me to stay with her forever. I asked her if she would be satisfied with eternity and then revealed myself for who I was. She didn't care. All she wanted was to be with me. No price was too high. And she would happily exchange her soul for the beauty of eternal youth. At this point, I knew that I was ready to bite her without killing her.

My one condition was that she must marry me first. I did not want to risk losing her once the change was complete to another vampire. She was going to be mine. I sensed that I had found my true mate in her. But there was also a small part of me that was almost as prudish as Carlisle, and I am sure, the boy he raised.

So before I bit her, we found someone with the legal authority to say the words. And because she had no father, no questions were asked. I am sure that the man thought that I was mad to accept a girl without a dowry. Little did he know that the dowry was about to be paid in full with something far more valuable than money or property.

She withstood the pain of the transformation with fortitude. Like all of them, she screamed for me to end her life right then and there. But at that point I wanted her too much to give in to her wishes, knowing that she would be pleased in the end with the final result.

I sat by her side, proclaiming my love and swearing that I would be hers forever and she would be mine. And when the change was complete and she saw that her youthful beauty was frozen for all time in her new vampire skin, she was ecstatic. What woman does not want her beauty so enshrined at its peak?

I can see now that she is thrilled by the idea of replicating her own experience and vicariously living it again through her new "best friend." I don't blame for her occasional boredom. Corin is able to keep her content, but I know that she gets restless. Her only mental stimulation is when I have use for her devious mind. Once again, she has proven a most useful device in one of my schemes, completely intentionally of course.

"Sulpicia," I say to her. "I do believe that your romantic notion may have great appeal for this callow young lad who is besotted with your new friend."

"Do you really think that he is besotted, Aro?" she asks. "He obviously loves her, but I am not sure that he is _infatuated."_

"I have seen into every corner of his mind," I reply. "Every inch of his being is utterly devoted to her. You cannot imagine the devastation to his consciousness when he believed that she was dead. It was so awful that I very nearly granted his request to let Felix and Demetri tear him apart."

"Oh what a tragedy that would have been!" she cries with her typical drama. "Poor Bella's reckless journey to save him would have been for nothing."

"And you would never have even known that she existed," I reply fondly. "So aren't you glad that I was merciful? At the time it was all for Carlisle's sake. I simply could not betray him by destroying his beloved son. Caius would have taken him apart immediately, just for the sheer pleasure of it. But the moment that I peeked into his mind and saw his potential, I knew that I had to have him for the guard."

"Then it was lucky that dear Bella wasn't dead," she says thoughtfully.

"Lucky for us," I say. "He only hesitated because I had planted the idea of Carlisle in his mind. However, the girl rushing into his arms was beyond lucky. It made him want to live again, but only as long as she was alive. I wonder at this silly idea that he has that she must stay human."

"I was talking to Esme," she answers. "And she told me that he is a very idealistic young man. Despite the fact that Bella has been literally begging him to change her, his moral perception of the world will not permit him to commit what he believes is an atrocity.

"He has this ridiculous idea that he would be stealing her soul. But Aro, she has already given him her heart and soul. He doesn't want to damn her to hell, as he believes that he has been damned. Yet, she cannot imagine that there could be a heaven without him. She is just so delightfully enamored with him, just as I was with you.

"And he seems to have no concept of the misery that he put her through by leaving her in the first place. Esme told me how wretched the poor child was without him. She very nearly died of heartbreak. He wanted her to have a normal human life, but from my point it would have been an abnormal human death."

"Yes," I sigh. "He does keep saving her from death now, doesn't he? First he managed to escape from her the day that he met her without killing her, despite the fact that she is his singer. Then, he prevented her from being crushed by a large vehicle. _Then_ a group of street hoodlums nearly raped and killed her. And following that, there was the business of that vampire, James pursuing her and nearly turning her into a vampire."

"I thought that he nearly killed her," she asks puzzled.

"That was his original intent," I explain. "Edward, Carlisle and three of his siblings barely got to her in time. But he did manage to bite her before they dragged him off of her. Carlisle saved her from bleeding to death, but it was Edward who prevented her from becoming one of us."

"How in the world did he do that?" she wonders.

"When humans get bitten by poisonous snakes, you know, like Cleopatra did," I say. "The only way to save them is to suck the venom out through the mouth. When it became obvious that Bella was bitten, the only way to prevent her transformation was to suck the venom back out of her veins. Somehow, our young hero managed to accomplish that feat. Even though he must have been in agony the whole time that he was doing it."

"He must love her so much!" she sighs. "Oh, this love story is even more romantic than I had imagined! If only it had a happy ending. I know that I can make sure that it has a happy ending. Such sweet young love deserves it."

"And what do you call a happy ending?" I ask curiously.

"Why Edward would change Bella and they would live with us here forever," she says as if this is the most obvious thing in the world. "Edward could help you by reading the minds of those you need to discipline for their crimes and Bella could be my best friend!"

"That's an interesting notion," I muse, as if I hadn't thought of it myself (she loves to think that she can inspire me with her ideas). "Bella as your best friend, hmm, I think that is quite possible. However, if her shielding gift is as strong as I suspect, I may have to borrow her from time to time when I need her."

Now Sulpicia pouts prettily, one of her more endearing expressions.

"And if she can't shield anyone but herself?" she asks. "May I have her then, all my own and not to share? Do you promise?"

"I promise that if Bella's talent to shield is not as powerful as I hope, then you may have her as a friend, and not have to share her" I promise, knowing that it's a promise that I won't have to keep. "She can attend to you just as Corin does."

"Must I share her with Athenadora?" she continues. "After all, I share Corin with her."

"No of course not," I say, once again knowing that it is a promise that will not be hard to keep.

Athenadora has been so pleased that Sulpicia's new "friend" has been occupying her that she has been begging Caius to convince _me_ to keep her alive. Actually, I am not the one that needs convincing, it is he. He thinks that I am going soft after all these years. But that is because I have not shared with him my larger plot. He can be very careless in his thoughts, especially when he is gloating.

Therefore, I intend to keep the master plan to myself. If the Cullen child keeps both Sulpicia and Edward happy, I am more than happy to let her exist. And that is all I need to tell my wife. With Sulpicia, it is always best to let her think that she is getting her own way through my indulgence, not because I have ulterior motives that suit my own purposes. It makes her happy.

But Bella is not going to stay human. It would be far too dangerous to have any human actually living in the tower here. And it would set a terribly bad example for the vampires that we need to punish if we are breaking our own rules by permitting a human to live among us. It has also been rather inconvenient having to cater to her human needs. But more than that, she is most valuable to me as a vampire.

"Tell me, Sulpicia," I say. "Did the issue of diet happen to come up with Esme?"

"Oh yes," she says. "She is concerned that if they stay, you will not support their preference for animal blood. Carlisle has spent almost an entire century telling him and over again that it wrong to take human life. He even went off for a short period of time on his own do that he could satisfy his thirst for human blood."

"Yes, I did see that in the minds of both Carlisle and Esme," I say.

"But he came back to them," she says. "And he has been sticking to the diet ever since."

"Yes, apparently he was unable to overcome the conscience that Carlisle had helped him to develop," I say. "He even tried to justify his actions by only killing men who were murderers. He told himself that more people would have died if he hadn't killed them, but in the end he still felt too guilty to continue. It made him feel like the monster he was. So he returned to Carlisle and Esme and has been with them ever since."

"Well, we won't have that problem with Bella," she says.

"Why not, do you think?"

"You know that the newborn frenzy for blood is only satisfied by human blood," she says. "And we will provide her with plenty of that. If that is her diet then she will have a terrible time adapting to animal blood."

"It is possible though," I answer. "Jasper, one of the brothers, lived on a normal vampire diet for about eighty years before he and Alice found the Cullens. He is still struggling with it. Did Esme or Bella tell why Edward left her in the first place?"

"They just said that he felt guilty for preventing her from having a normal human life," she says.

"The full story is that his sister Alice threw a birthday party for Bella," I say. "In true tragic fashion, she cut her finger opening a gift and it began to bleed. Alice's mate Jasper couldn't bear the sight and smell of the blood and tried to attack her. In the process, Bella was even more badly injured. There was blood everywhere and they all cleared the house. Only Carlisle was able to stand it. He had to stitch her up."

"It really is not safe for that girl to be human," she says. "She is a tragedy waiting to happen. We must convince Edward to change her before something else occurs. I don't want to lose her."

"Neither does Edward, I can assure you," I reply. "I am willing to give them the time to work this out together. I will even figure out a way to get them married. It is times like these that Edward's mental abilities are an inconvenience. We cannot even fake a magistrate."

"Bribery is not out of the question, you know," she says playfully. "While they are working out their part, I will work on organizing the wedding. But first, I must tell them the good news!"

Oh yes, my dear wife, I think. You must tell them everything that I have said. And if you omit anything, Edward will discover it as he forages through your brain. Yes, my darling, unbeknownst to all around me, _you _are the most valuable jewel in my crown. And if fortune favors us, soon I will be adding more precious gems to my collection.

"Well, before you work on anything else, my beautiful Sulpicia, I am in need of your ministrations," I say suggestively. "All this talk of lovers has given me an appetite for your charms."

"Really?" she says, fluttering her eyelashes. "Well, we wouldn't want you to become famished now, would we? Perhaps it is time to put aside this discussion until later. I think that my news for the young lovers can wait."

"Then let us retire to our bed, wife," I say holding out my hand.

"Indeed," she says, as she takes it. "Let us retire and forget all about the Cullens for a while."

As if I could.


	26. The Mystery Deepens

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Author's Note: Please don't be mad that I am going back to Forks for this update. But this subplot also needs a chance to develop. I promise that tomorrow you will get an update from Volterra.**

**Chapter 26: The Mystery Deepens**

It's been a rough twenty-four hours since I spoke with Jake about Bella. The longer the time passes without a lead in her disappearance, the less likely it is that we will ever find her. It's simply the way the statistics prove out. It is now a whole week since she has been gone. The trail has obviously gone cold, but I can't help hoping.

Sue has been a real great friend, putting up with all of my worries and Renee's constant whining. But in the last day or so, the object of Renee's anger has suddenly turned into Sue.

Renee has developed this ridiculous idea that the Quileutes know something that they are holding back from us. Billy and Sue are the two best friends that I have right now. They would never keep anything back from me that would help me find my daughter.

On the other hand, all of my white friends think that it's a lost cause. They look at the statistics and the long lists of missing persons. Even I know that a lot of kids that are missing who are around Bella's age aren't really missing. They just don't want to be found. But I know that's not Bella. I am sure that she knows that even if she ran off with that jerk and comes back pregnant that I will still love and support her.

Of course Renee wouldn't, but who the hell cares what she thinks? She is scatter-brained from the word go. If she hadn't gone and married this good looking but mediocre baseball player, then we would be getting ready for Bella to graduate from high school. Okay, she wouldn't be here with me, but at least I would know where she was.

So now Renee has the nerve to accuse me of neglecting her. When she came back from Phoenix, it was nothing but curfews and visiting hours. Renee never gave her a curfew. In fact, Renee was so absorbed in her own stuff that she only paid attention to Bella when she needed her to cook dinner or balance the checkbook. Of course Renee was the one who needed the curfew. When it comes to crazy, Renee has cornered the market.

Then when we go to see poor Jake, who is just as worried about Bella, as we are. She gives him the third degree like he is part of some conspiracy to keep her away from us. I am glad that Billy was there because I could see that he was getting real pissed off at her attitude. Nothing sucks worse than when someone is making false accusations against you.

I'm not surprised when Jake comes strolling into the station this morning to talk to me. He is obviously trying to avoid Renee.

"Want to have a conversation without Mama Bear trying to sink her teeth into you?" I ask.

"I know that Billy says that she's real upset that Bella is missing," he replies. "But she doesn't have to take it out on me. It's not like I didn't try to stop her."

"I know, Jake, I know," I answer. "None of us could have stopped her, not even Renee. She is, after all, eighteen and she was so crazy where Edward was concerned that there was no talking her out of whatever idiotic thing she wanted to do. So to what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, I remembered something," he says. "It's just a little thing, but it may help."

"At this point, Jacob," I reply. "There is no thing that is to little. Anything is bigger than nothing."

"Okay," he says. "Well, I got to thinking about the passport thing, you know? And I remembered something else that Alice said. It was something like 'you can't get on the _flight_ without it.'"

"What flight?" I ask, as I feel my pulse starting to race.

"I don't know," he admits. "They didn't say anything else about a flight. But I was thinking that if they were going to take a flight, wouldn't they leave from Sea-Tac?"

"That would be my first guess," I say thoughtfully. "Of course it doesn't have to be an international flight. You can't get on any flights these days without identification. Hmm. But you can use a driver's license for domestic flights."

"How many international flights go out of Sea-Tac?" he asks.

"Not a whole lot," he says. "Most of them are to Canada or Mexico. But they could always having been traveling to a connecting flight somewhere else."

"Would they have records of that?" he asks.

"Probably," I say. "In fact, they would probably have her whole itinerary in the airline computers. I'm going to see if they started at Sea-Tac. For all we know they could have gone to Portland or something."

"But Seattle is closer," he says. "And Alice was in a really big hurry."

Jacob stands there awkwardly, looking like he wants to say something else, but is afraid to.

"I'm sure that she was," I reply. "Anything else I can do for you, Jake?"

"No, um, that's all," he says uncomfortably.

"Okay, son, spit it out," I say with a sigh.

"Could you kind of make sure that I don't have to talk to Bella's Mom again," he says. "I got really pissed at her the last time and I don't want to hurt her or anything. It's not like she's the only one worried about Bella."

"I know where you're coming from, Jacob," I say. "I've got to live with it. But I can't make any guarantees where Renee is concerned."

"Yeah, I figured that," he says. "But doesn't she, like, have a husband somewhere, and a home that she can go to?"

"Yes, she does," I reply. "But she thinks that waiting here is somehow better than waiting there. If you think that you've got it bad, she's being real rough on Sue. She's got this weird idea in her head that the Quileutes are in some conspiracy with the Cullens to keep Bella away from us. But I've never been under the impression that you two were that friendly towards the Cullens."

"We're not," he says. "We never had any contact with them. And the only contact that I had was because of Bella. I mean, why would we have anything to do with them?"

"Don't ask me!" I say raising my hands. "But don't ask Renee either, because whatever she says won't make sense. Good Lord, if you talk to that woman long enough, then _you are _the one who starts thinking that you are crazy."

"Okay," he says. "Well, I hope that you can find something out about Bella."

"Thanks again, Jake," I say. "Tell your Dad that I'll call him up so we can catch a game or something else that Renee won't want to do with us."

He gives me smile as he leaves my office, but it's not one of his usual cheeky grins. He actually looks kind of sad. This whole thing must be real hard on him. He must be thinking that if they hadn't gotten into that stupid fight with her that Bella wouldn't have run off to save Edward from whatever stupid-ass thing that he had gotten himself into.

I call up Sea-Tac and give them the date that Bella and Alice would have been leaving there and a rough estimate of the time. It's one of those times when I am grateful for computers because they discover that Isabella Swan took an American Airlines flight out of there to connect in JFK with an Air Italia flight to Florence.

However, there is no record of an Alice Cullen leaving the airport. I call up American Airlines and find out from the flight manifest, that only an Isabella Swan flew to JFK. The ticket, not surprisingly, was paid for in cash. Since Bella doesn't have a credit card, that makes complete sense.

My next call is to Air Italia. It's the same deal. Bella is on a flight to Italy, paid for in cash, no Alice Cullen with her. Now I'm looking at the cost of the two flights and thinking that she must have wiped out her whole college fund to pay for them. So I call the bank. Normally, I wouldn't be able to get this kind of information without a warrant, but Jessica Stanley's mother works there and she is only to happy to overlook the rule if it might help me find Bella quicker.

But once again, the lead turns up empty. Bella hasn't touched her account since she deposited her last paycheck two weeks ago. So I'm beginning to think that this situation has gone from weird to insane.

Why the hell would Bella want to go to Italy? And why would Edward be in Italy in the first place? And if she went with "Alice Cullen," the girl obviously wasn't traveling under her own name. If that is even her own name. So that leads to the final question.

Who in God's name is Alice Cullen? Where did she come from? And where did she go? And if that isn't her real name, who the hell is the rest of her family? Is this kid "Edward Cullen" really Edward Cullen? What kind of a mess has my daughter gotten herself into?

Will I ever see her again?


	27. Intrigue

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 27: Intrigue**

"What?" I say, in shock. "You don't want to marry me?"

"I'm too young to get married, Edward!" exclaims Bella, looking distraught. "I haven't even graduated high school yet! I'm still a teenager!"

"Bella, honey," says Carlisle calmly. "You have to realize that you are never going to graduate from high school. That life is over for you. And you will never be any older than eighteen. As I recall, you made quite a fuss when we celebrated your birthday last year. Remember? You were angry because you were a year older than Edward because he was always going to be seventeen."

"I think that we all need to sit down and discuss this calmly," says Esme to diffuse the emotions of the situation.

We look around awkwardly for a minute. Where should we all sit? For some reason, Bella is mad at me. Then Esme puts her arm around Bella's shoulders and leads her over to the bed. Carlisle and I pull the chairs over in front and sit. Bella gets that stubborn look on her face that she has when she is planning to dig in. But there is nothing for it. She clearly does not understand is going on.

"Bella, I know that this has been an extremely upsetting experience for you," says Carlisle gently. "But there are a few facts that you need to face. The first is that your human life is over. Edward finally realizes that and so must you. There are only two options, death or life as a vampire. But the most important thing that you need to recognize is that this is your new home."

"You mean that we can't leave here?" she asks, a hysterical note entering her voice. "Edward, I thought that you were going to do everything that you could to get us out?"

"I would have, if there was something I could have done," I admit sadly. "It's just that I don't see anyway out. And neither does Carlisle. And remember that he lived here for a couple of decades, so he knows a lot more about the Volturi than I do. Right now, we just need to try to stay alive. Maybe in couple of hundred years there may be a way out. But this is it for now, unless we both want to die."

"A couple of hundred years?" she asks, her eyes widening. "But everyone will be dead. What about Charlie? What about Renee?"

"Bella," I try to say calmly. "Last year at the prom you were begging me to change you. You wanted to know why I saved you from the bite that James gave you. When we said goodbye in September, you were still begging me to change you so that I wouldn't have to worry about you so much, so that I would let you stay with me. I told you that you weren't ready and this is why."

"What do you mean?" she asks tearfully.

"No matter when you were going to be changed, it would still have meant saying goodbye to everyone that you knew as a human," I explain gently. "And that meant forever. It's why I resisted you. You can't have it both ways. But now you can only have it one way."

"I don't know what I was thinking," she admits. "No, I do. I was only thinking about you and me, not about anyone else. I thought that I was ready to say goodbye to everyone. But now I can't say goodbye to anybody, can I?"

"I'm afraid that's no longer possible," answers Carlisle. "It's very sad, but they will never be able to know what happened to you."

"But Charlie will never give up looking," she says as the tears slip down her cheeks.

"Probably not, but there's nothing to be done for it," he says. "Or maybe we will figure out a way of faking your death to give him some closure. Right now, it is extremely important for both your survival and Edward's to listen to me and let me guide you."

"But what about Jacob?" she asks, the hysteria rising in her voice again. "He knows that I went to Volterra. And if he knows, everyone in the pack knows. What if they come looking for me?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Wolf telepathy," she says. "They all know what the others are thinking. That means that six Quileutes know where I went. What if they tell Charlie?"

Carlisle stares at her.

"I really hope that they don't do that," he says slowly. "If Charlie comes to Volterra looking for you, he won't get out alive. The Volturi will go to great length to protect their secrets. They would have no difficulty destroying him if he got too close."

This latest revelation is more than she can bear. I can see her beginning to shake in Esme's arms. Then the tears come rushing out and she begins a low keening. Finally, after four days in here, the reality of our situation hits her full force. She begins to hyperventilate.

The impact of the shock is such that Carlisle insists that she lie down. Esme holds her head, while I kneel by her side. Carlisle goes to the door. I can hear him talking to someone outside.

"Chelsea," he says to the unseen figure in the hallway. "I need some drinking water and my bag. And please get some food for Bella."

"Is she sick?" asks the anxious voice.

"Yes," he replies. "Will you go quickly, please?"

"Yes, of course," she says.

When he returns to us, I look up at him. I do not like what I just saw in her mind.

"She is more worried about Sulpicia than Bella," I say grimacing. "And oddly enough, she is even more worried about Aro's reaction."

"What does Aro care about Bella?" asks Esme.

"I have no idea," I reply. "Unless I see him, I won't know. But whatever it is, he doesn't want me to know. He hasn't even told Marcus or Caius."

Chelsea hurries into the room with the bag, which she gives to Carlisle, followed by Gianna. Gianna puts down the tray and leaves. Chelsea positions herself by the closed door. She looks neither menacing nor concerned, merely bored. Aro has sent her to watch us. Sulpicia is very upset that Bella is ill, but Aro, thankfully, is keeping her away.

_Ignore her,_ thinks Carlisle_. I am sure that she is here to spy_. I nod ever so slightly in agreement. Esme is watching us closely, and thinks, _I won't say a word that will be useful to her_. I look up and blink at her. I can hear in Chelsea's thoughts that she is annoyed because we are silent. I wouldn't want to talk anyway. Carlisle needs to give Bella his full attention.

So all that Chelsea can hear is Esme murmuring words of comfort. I softly hum her lullaby, knowing how it soothes her. Carlisle gives her a shot of something and several minutes later, the sobbing and shaking have stopped and she is breathing normally.

She is looking at me with large, sad eyes. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I reach over and softly stroke her long brown hair. She then grasps my hand and rests it against her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she says softly. "I didn't mean to make you think that I _didn't _want to marry you. It's just that it feels so sudden, so soon. I don't think that we are ready, you know?"

"I am not exactly sure of what you mean by ready," I reply. "We love each other and we want to be together forever. What else do we need?"

"I'm not sure," she admits. "It's just that I've spent my whole life being told by Renee that I shouldn't make the same mistake that she and get married too young. I mean, she and Charlie barely last two years before they got divorced."

I resist the urge to smile.

"Bella," says Esme gently. "Vampires don't get divorced. Okay, for the most part they don't get married either, but once we find our mates, that's it. It is a bond that is impossible to break. Just ask Chelsea."

Bella looks over at Chelsea.

"It's true," she says. "I have the power to break bonds. But I have never been able to break the bond between mates. It is too powerful. But I also cannot create bonds between two vampires so that they will become mates. However, I do have the ability bind vampires to covens. Whatever the power is that joins two vampires together as mates, it is stronger than any other force in our world."

"After I am turned into a vampire, will Edward still feel the same way about me?" she asks.

"Absolutely," she replies. "I have seen it before. Occasionally, we go out to discipline a vampire who has betrayed our secret to a human. If Aro is in a merciful mood, he permits the vampire to transform the object of his desire. Because vampires feel emotions more intensely with humans, the love between the two grows even stronger and more intense through transformation."

"But I still don't see why we have to get married," she persists.

Chelsea rolls her eyes. She thinks that this is all a lot of nonsense. She would just like me to change Bella and get it over with. But there is something in me that can't.

"You don't," she says simply. "That is Edward's prerequisite. Take it up with him."

With that she closes her mouth. I begin to feel despair. Before Esme gave me the idea, I never even dreamed of marrying Bella. However, I love her so much that now it's all that I want. I just wish that she didn't feel forced into it. I don't understand why she isn't willing to make the commitment.

"Bella," I try again. "I love you with all my heart. I want this more than anything. In my world, the world where I lived my human life, young people our age got married all the time."

"But in my world," she says. "People our age don't get married. And a lot of people of all ages don't bother to get married either. At least they live to together before they marry to make sure that they are compatible."

"That is not a luxury that you presently have, Bella," says Esme. "And compatibility isn't an issue anyway. You need to try and see things Edward's way. Why would you care what Renee thinks now anyway?"

"I don't know," she says and looks utterly defeated.

"You are overwrought," says Carlisle. "Your mind has reached the limit of its capacity to endure any more stress. Sleep, please."

"Okay," she says meekly, and turns to her side in bed.

I rest my head against the side of the bed as I settle myself on the floor.

"Edward," she says softly. "Will you come to bed and hold me?"

I don't look at the others. Bella has my whole focus. I simply wrap her in the blanket and climb into bed behind her. I enfold her in my arms and hold her close as she snuggles up against me. Within minutes, she is breathing evenly, sound asleep once again.

"I didn't know humans slept so much," comments Chelsea.

"This is not normal human behavior. Bella is sleeping so much because her mind is not able to fully absorb everything that she has experienced over the last few days," replies Carlisle. "With any luck, after the change, these wretched memories will fade and she will become happy again."

"If Sulpicia has her way," says Chelsea. "She will be spending a lot of time with her and Corin. Corin will make sure that she's happy."

"Bella will need to spend time with Edward as well," says Esme.

"Don't worry about that," says Chelsea. "Sulpicia will make sure that they have plenty of time for lovemaking. She is a romantic at heart and is quite taken in by this little drama."

"I am surprised that Aro tolerates it," says Carlisle. "I didn't realize that he was such an indulgent husband."

"Aro has his own reasons for doing what he does," says Chelsea. "I don't question them. I just obey orders."

"Yes, I know," he says. "But I do believe that you have been very kind to them. I thank you for that."

"They are a most interesting pair," she says. "I have never met anyone with his kind of self-control. Most vampires would have devoured her ages ago. And she is even more fascinating. I am not surprised that she refuses to marry him."

I begin to listen more carefully. I know that Chelsea is very insightful when it comes to relationships.

"Her mind is incredibly self-contained," she says. "I have never met anyone who could withstand the gifts of the entire Volturi offensive line. I think that you are mistaken to presume that her objections are entirely due to her time and culture. Marriage requires that each partner let go of a piece of him or herself to become joined with the other.

"Just as young Bella thwarts all who attempt to break through her mind with their vampire gifts unconsciously, she is unconsciously resisting poor Edward. Her love for him is incredibly deep and profound. That much I can see. But you will need to coax her to let go of the part that refuses to accept him."

"Chelsea," says Carlisle carefully. "Why are you trying to help us?"

"Aro has ordered me to do anything that I can to get Bella to marry Edward so that we can get on with this," she answers. "But I have my own reasons as well. When Edward is finally a member of the guard, he will have the potential to be even more powerful than Jane and Alec. I would prefer to stand with him rather than with them."

"So it's about attaching yourself to the ascendant power?" he asks.

"I'm not as cynical as you think," replies Chelsea. "Jane and Alec are beastly little creatures who have minds filled with cruelty and vindictiveness. Edward is a genuinely good and kind person. I gravitate towards that much more naturally than the others. But he will need help and guidance. He needs to grow up if he and Bella are to survive here in this nest of vipers. They are both too pure and innocent.

"I also know that I will be working closely with Edward. Aro will finally be able to know what the various factions in the guard are thinking. He does not want them to form any bonds with each other. With such a collection of gifted vampires, the danger that exists to his power is more internal than external.

"He does not care much about the discipline of rogue vampires and covens. Caius is more than capable of dealing with that without any help from Edward. No, I am sure that Edward will always be at Aro's side when he is not making love with Bella."

"Is Aro really considering all these things?" he asks.

"I can't be sure," she says. "It is not the kind of thing that he would tell me. However, placing Bella under Sulpicia's protection is a masterstroke. Sulpicia will keep her safe. She loves this little human and will love her even more when she is a vampire and she is fiercely loyal to those she loves. But she won't be much help to Edward."

"I am working on him," sighs Carlisle. "I want him to survive here. I am even willing to lose him to keep him alive."

"I know that you are," she replies. "It is clear that Edward learned his high ideals from you. But you now need to instill some of your pragmatism into him. If you help Aro achieve what he wants from the boy, he may not ask me to break the bonds between you."

"He hasn't ordered you to already?" he asks in surprise.

"No, he needs the bond that you share with him to help him complete the transition into the guard," she explains. "Aro doesn't want his sullen obedience, he wants his absolute devotion. He wants the devotion that Edward presently has for you. But he has realized that young man is too stubborn to be easily moved. And Edward's mind reading ability means that I cannot operate with my usual stealth."

"So he wants me to help him obtain Edward's loyalty," he says. "And what is my incentive?"

"He read in your mind that you willingly have come and are willingly helping him with the idea that he might grant you future visits," she explains. "That is your incentive."

"How do I know that he is telling the truth?" he asks.

"You don't," she says bluntly. "But neither do I. Despite my feelings for any of you, my first loyalty will always be to Aro. He knows that. And that is why I wear the pure black cloak. No one else is permitted this honor. However if Edward plays his cards right, he may share my honor."

They fall silent and I consider what I complex woman Chelsea is. As I am slowly coming to accept my fate, I realize that such a woman would be quite valuable as an ally, especially if she does not break my bond with my father. But now that I have a better understanding of how Bella's mind is working, perhaps I have the key to unlock her resistance. At least I hope so. I know that Aro will not wait forever.


	28. The Plot Thickens

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 28: The Plot Thickens**

When Chelsea comes to us with the news that young Bella is quite ill, my wife immediately wishes to rush to her side. It is all that we can do to restrain her. I can see that things are at a very delicate negotiating point, so I tell her in no uncertain terms that she is to stay away and let Carlisle Cullen deal with her. In addition to her physical incapacitation, she has decided that she does not want to marry Edward. When he hears this, Caius explodes in anger.

"Aro!" he shouts. "This is absurd. How long are you going to let this nonsense continue?"

"This isn't nonsense," says Sulpicia, to my great surprise, standing up to him. "I am sure that it is a misunderstanding. I know that Bella loves Edward more than anything else on the world. She is sick and we must help them. Aro, please don't listen to him! I thought that you wanted both of them for the guard?"

Normally, Sulpicia does not involve herself in the matters of the guard. However, since she is taking a personal interest in this case, she has found the courage to stand up to my rather belligerent brother. As Caius gets ready to answer her, I put a stop to the argument right away.

"Corin," I say calmly. "Please take Sulpicia back to her rooms. Caius, you, Marcus, and I will discuss this with no more interference from anyone else. Chelsea, please stay behind for a minute. The rest of you get out of here until I tell you to return!"

The rest of the guards scurry away. They are only too happy to miss the confrontation. Both Sulpicia and Caius are furious with me. Once Sulpicia returns to the wives' quarters, I am sure that Athenadora will have a few choice words for me also. Fortunately, she won't have the nerve to say them directly to me. She will just rain them down on Caius later. This is one of the few times that I am grateful for Marcus's apathy.

Just getting my wife out of the room lowers the tenor of the emotional climate significantly.

"Chelsea," I say, and hold out my hand.

A touch of her fingers tells me what I wish to know.

"Carry on," I say. "Carlisle is to have everything that he needs to treat the girl."

"Yes, Master," she replies and beats a hasty retreat.

She better move quickly. She has an important job to do. Her hypothesis about Bella's reluctance to marry and the strength of her mental shield thrills me. But I do need a breakthrough with regard to Edward or all of my efforts will be in vain. I need that girl, and I need for her to be a vampire, if I am going to achieve my ultimate goal.

"I hope that we can be done with this quickly," says Caius. "I want Carlisle to stabilize her condition and then he can turn her. Once she is turned, Edward can marry her or whatever other foolishness that your wife is planning. The girl will be useless for a year or so anyway until she overcomes the newborn madness."

"And if that same madness prevents her from marrying Edward immediately, and if they do not do so before she is changed, would you like to deal with him pining for her all of those months?" I say.

"Please," he replies. "Give them rooms close to the wives and have them spend a good deal of time with Corin. How often will you need to call the boy out here to read the minds of criminals anyway?"

It takes a great deal of effort on my part not to chuckle. I could care less about the minds of criminals. I need Edward by my side to read _his _mind, not mention, every member of the guard. With Chelsea and Edward in place, I will be in full control of Volterra. He will know if anyone is disloyal and Chelsea will deal with it.

I have always been able to discover who is for or against me without great effort. However, the difficulty has always been figuring out which of the guards may be conspiring together to plot against me. If these things are uncovered too late, fixing them can get very messy.

However, if Edward knows what is happening in the minds around me and warns me, it will be a simple matter for Chelsea to break whatever bonds have been formed between the conspirators, without any great upset to the stability of the guard.

My experience has been such that I have learned to trust no one. My own sister nearly cost me the loyalty of Marcus. And dealing with her then nearly cost him his sanity. Since even Caius is suspect, I wish to keep a close eye on him. If he acts quickly enough on something, I might not see it in time to stop it.

"I have no idea of how often he will be needed." I answer. "But I do not want him incapacitated by worries about her. He is willing to marry her and change her in that order. Sulpicia will ensure that she recovers after the transformation is complete. If necessary, I will keep Carlisle and his mate here for as long as necessary."

"Are you trying to absorb the entire Cullen coven into the Volturi?" he asks angrily.

If only you knew how powerful the Cullen coven actually is, I muse. If Carlisle had ever had a notion to overthrow us, he certainly has the weapons at his disposal to do so. It is only sheer luck that he is a peaceful man who simply wishes to live in obscurity, tending to the medical needs of his humans or whatever he does with them.

"I am not interested in the entire coven, brother," I reply. "Only the most valuable members."

And you do not even know of the most valuable member of all, I think, and suppress a smile.

He growls at me, but I am not in the mood for disagreement right now.

"Caius," I say with a sigh. "I know that you believe that this business is rather tedious, but sometimes you need to move slowly to get what you want. Patience, brother, you need patience when dealing with children."

"Is that what we are dealing with? Children?" he shouts.

"Technically speaking, in human terms anyway," I answer mildly. "They are older than Alec and Jane. You seem to have no trouble tolerating their occasional childish behavior. Of course that may have something to do with the sadistic gifts they possess and their joy in inflicting pain on others."

"Marcus!" Caius says through gritted teeth. "Say something!"

"What else is there to say?" he asks languidly. "No matter what you or I say, Aro will move at his own pace. Go spend a few hours with your wife. That should put you in a better mood."

Caius, rightfully insulted, stomps off in the direction of the wives' quarters. Marcus heaves a sigh of relief.

"His tantrums do get tiresome after three thousand years, brother," he says. "I am assuming that you have a plan for Edward and his young mate."

"Would I have kept them around if I didn't?" I ask.

"Of course not, what was I thinking?" he replies. "I will admit that watching that girl thwart all of your most gifted acquisitions was the most amusing thing that I had seen in two thousand years. Most of them were utterly bewildered. And the best part was that she didn't even know that she was doing it."

There is a knock at the door.

"Enter, please," I call out.

"Master," says Demetri. "Alec and Jane would like a word with you. If it so pleases you."

"Does it please us, Marcus?" I ask him.

"Oh yes, whatever," he says. "If we don't see them now they will only be back later."

"Good point," I agree. "You may escort them in Demetri. And bring Felix as well."

"Yes, Master," he says and turns smartly around before I can the grin on his face. There is no love lost between Demetri, Felix, and the twins.

I look over at Marcus and he rolls his eyes. He is not very impressed with Jane or Alec. He thinks that their gifts are useful to the guard, but he has never thought much of them as people.

That's probably because they were twelve when I turned them and completely uneducated. Over the centuries, I have educated them with book knowledge, but emotionally, they will never be more than twelve. I must agree that it does get tiresome.

They walk in, holding hands, with Felix and Demetri on either side of them. I am not in the mood for listening to their complaints, so I hold out my hand to see what is in their minds. I touch one and then the other. I was right. They are displeased about the situation with Edward Cullen and his human.

"What would you like me to do about it?" I ask.

They look at each other and Alec nods to his sister.

"We are concerned because you are being so lenient with him, Master" says Jane. "Shouldn't he be punished for disobeying the law against telling humans that we exist?"

"At the moment," I reply, thinking to myself how bold they are. "I see no need for punishment. He is willing to change her in order to comply with the law. There is nothing for you to be concerned with."

"But, Master, aren't you concerned because she is immune to all vampire gifts?" Alec asks.

"I see no need for concern," I reply. "If Bella has a gift of her own it will be purely defensive. She won't be able to harm anyone with it. Will that be all?"

The tone of my voice implies that if they are smart then that is all. They once again share a glance.

"Yes, Master, that is all," says Jane.

Taking one another's hands again they exit. As he follows them out, I notice Demetri smirking. I am aware that the older guards are put out by the importance of the twins. However they also know that either child can incapacitate them with a look.

The very nature of such power breeds arrogance in young ones. It is unavoidable. I am not too bothered by it because it essentially means that no faction of the guard will ever coalesce to become powerful enough to try to challenge me.

"Do they never irritate you, brother?" Marcus asks once they have left.

"Very rarely," I reply. "But mostly because I don't have to spend much time with them if I can. Right now their real concern is that Edward may be a more valuable talent to me than they are."

"His is a more versatile gift than theirs," comments Marcus. "I trust that you will keep him close."

I shrug as an answer. Marcus is well aware of what I am about and remains unbothered. He doesn't care much for Caius, but recognizes his value to the coven. Caius is testy right now because there hasn't been any kind of situation to deal with several years. He prefers to be away from Volterra and all the palace intrigue. He likes dealing out his punishments and watching others suffer.

It is a pity that he refuses to be entertained by the little drama playing out among the Cullens. I begin to turn over the possibilities in my mind for my next move. I decide to send a message to Sulpicia to prepare her arrangements for this "wedding" that she envisions. It will keep her out of trouble for a while. I am counting on Carlisle to make this happen. He knows the consequences if he fails and I have to step in.

**Author's note: Thanks to the readers who are reviewing! I love your little notes. They keep me writing. Constructive criticism is good too. Jessica314 gave me some very helpful advice in the early chapters. Thanks Jessica! And Geezer Wench is my barometer of the impact of the storyline. **_**Tibi gratias ago!**_** (Okay, I'm a Latin teacher, that's the way I talk sometimes.)**


	29. Escape to Denali

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 29: Escape to Denali**

"Emmett, Rosalie, what are you doing here?" asks Tanya as she opens the door. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"It's a long story," I say. "And it's been a long journey here. Is okay if we stay with you for a while?"

"Of course, no problem, Rosalie," she replies. "It's just that after you left, I wasn't expecting to see any of you so soon. What happened with Edward and Bella?"

Emmett and I exchange a glance.

"Maybe you should call the others together so that we only have to tell the story once," says Emmett. "I don't know if I can take telling it more than once."

"Yes, certainly," she says and goes off to find the others.

I look at Emmett and he puts his arms around me. One of the hardest things about being a vampire is that you can't cry. And right now, that's all that I feel like doing. Bella and Edward are trapped in Volterra. Carlisle and Esme went to help them. The last thing we knew was that Edward asked Bella to marry him and she said no.

And now Alice and Jasper are on the run in case Aro decides to send Demetri after them. The hardest part of all of this, despite all of the danger, is that it looks like our coven, our family, is being broken up. For a minute I am angry. Why did my stupid brother have to start all of this trouble by going off to the Volturi to ask them to kill him? I would happily have done it for him.

As Tanya reenters the room with Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazer, they all look very serious.

"Why don't we sit down?" says Eleazer, taking control of the situation.

Tanya might be the coven leader, but it is Eleazer who spent a couple of centuries with the Volturi before meeting his mate Carmen. In a case like this, Tanya would put Eleazer in charge. The one and only contact that she and her sisters had with the Volturi hundreds of years ago was not a happy one. They have done their best to avoid them ever since.

"Tell me what has happened since we last saw you," he says kindly, when we are all seated. "You are both obviously upset. Now where are the others?"

I look at Emmett helplessly. For once, I don't have the words to tell it. If I had a heart it would be in my mouth right now.

"Bella and Edward are still in Volterra," he says "Carlisle and Esme went to help them. We don't know where Alice and Jasper are. We separated a day ago. I don't expect that we will be hearing from them any time soon."

"So why are you two here?" asks Eleazer.

"Jasper told us to come here," says Emmett.

"Jasper?" he says. "You really need to tell us the story from the beginning."

Emmett looks at me. He knows that I will do a better job telling than he will.

"We waited to see if we would hear anything from Volterra," I say. "But of course we _heard _nothing. Then Alice had a vision of Carlisle and Esme standing before the three brothers. She knew that if they didn't go, Aro would send Demetri after them. When they left, Carlisle put Jasper in charge. He didn't tell him what to do"

"Did he give the _four_ of you any instructions?" asks Eleazer.

"He told us to stay together and stay in New York," I reply. "But then he told Jasper that the most important thing was our safety and to use his best judgment if something changed."

"Carlisle is quite cagey, isn't he?" muses Eleazer. "When Aro touches his hand, he won't be able to discover anything useful about finding any of you."

"We left a note in New York saying that we went to Denali," adds Emmett. "But we didn't say who went there. Jasper wouldn't tell us where they were going but he said that Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and I would be safe here because Aro didn't want us."

"Okay," says Eleazer. "You just lost me. How did we get to the point that Aro wanted someone other than Edward?"

"Alice put the pieces together when she figured out that Aro didn't want to kill Bella. Instead, he wanted her turned into a vampire," I explain. "We think that he has been after Alice since he first learned about her from Edward's thoughts. When she realized what Aro was after, she remembered that she once had a vision of herself with Bella standing arm and arm. They were both vampires. Edward had seen the vision in Alice's mind."

"So Aro saw it in Edward's mind," he says. "How fascinating. He must want Bella as a vampire in order to make the vision come true in Volterra. It now makes sense why he didn't kill her in the first place. He would have recognized her right away as the girl in the vision with an exceptionally gifted vampire that he hoped to acquire. What a tremendous piece of luck for him! Edward delivered her directly to him in the tower."

"Eleazer, what do you think that all of this means?" Kate asks.

"I think that it means that Aro has found a couple of talented vampires that he wishes to add to the guard," he says. "Because he is fond of Carlisle, he did not destroy Edward in the first place. But Edward's mind also held a wealth of information about the Cullen coven. If you realize that the Volturi coven is really only five vampires plus the guard, you know that the Cullens are actually a larger group, and more powerful."

"No one is more powerful than the Volturi!" says Irina.

"No one is more powerful than the guard," corrects Eleazer. "Aro's assets are not the same as his family members. The guards must refer to him and his brothers as 'Master' and they are bound very firmly to the coven."

"By Chelsea?" I ask.

"Yes, Chelsea," he says. "She is the keystone in his triumphal arch, so to speak. If you want to survive in Volterra, Chelsea is the best friend that you can have. She maintains the bonds between the guards and Aro. If she starts to work on Edward then she will be able to bind him to Aro."

"But she won't have any effect on Bella," I say.

"Very true, if Bella is a shield, she won't be able to do anything," he says. "Well, from what I have heard so far, it seems that as long as he has Edward, he has Bella. She won't leave him."

"She might not leave him, but she won't marry him either," says Emmett.

"What?" Tanya asks.

"Right before we left New York," I explain, trying not to laugh. "Alice saw Edward decide to turn Bella into a vampire, but only if she married him first. She said no to marrying him."

Emmett and I look at each other and laugh while the Denalis look utterly confused.

"Maybe I'm missing something," says Kate. "But what is so funny about that?"

"Bella has been begging Edward to change her for a year," I explain. "But he has been refusing. Now he's willing to change her, but she has to marry him first. But she doesn't want to marry him. That's why, right before she left, Alice sent the his mother's engagement ring to him by overnight express service."

"Alice saw Edward giving her the ring?" asked Eleazer.

"Yeah," says Emmett. "She said that if he had the ring then Bella would agree to marry him."

"Did she see her accept it?" asks Kate with a straight face. "Sorry, that was too easy."

We all start laughing. In the midst of the tension, it feels good to have a laugh at Edward's expense. But Eleazer sobers us up quickly.

"If this is Aro's game, he won't play forever," he says. "And I am sure that Caius will run out of patience long before that. Hopefully Carlisle and Esme can talk some sense into those two fools before they get themselves in really big trouble."

"What do you call this?" asks Irina.

"This is big trouble," replies Eleazer. "Trust me, it can get worse."

"Alice said that she saw Aro giving them permission to marry," I reply seriously. "And she said that someone else is involved, a woman, but she couldn't tell which one was guiding the decisions of the other. They were both in agreement about the course of action."

"That would be Aro's wife Sulpicia," says Eleazer. "If she's caught up in this, then it explains why Aro is being so patient."

"Isn't Sulpicia the wife who can't read?" asks Carmen. "I always thought that she was nothing more than a feather head."

"Feather head or not," replies Eleazer. "She is just as manipulative as Aro in her own way. People often underestimate her intelligence, but she is actually quite knowledgeable on a wide range of topics. She spends all of her time with Corin and Athenadora. Corin is there to keep the wives happy despite the fact that they are virtually prisoners in the tower.

"Unfortunately, she is not able to make them like each other. It is entirely possible that Supicia has befriended Bella as a diversion from her boredom and a way of escaping Athenadora. I would not put it past Aro to use this as another means of getting what he wants. I feel very sorry for Carlisle. I believe that he is about to lose his first son and first creation to Aro."

"Like Amun lost Demetri?" asks Emmett.

"Carlisle told you about that, didn't he?" replies Eleazer. "Yes, exactly like that. Carlisle confided in me once that he wanted to keep Edward and Alice from Aro's knowledge specifically for that reason. He thought that being in America meant that they would be concealed fairly easily. But Edward walked right into the situation that Carlisle wished to avoid."

"Are these Volturi really that evil?" asks Emmett.

"You have misinterpreted the situation completely," replies Eleazer. "The Volturi are not evil. They uphold the law in our world. The only people who really have anything to fear from them are criminals. We don't particularly care for them because we adhere to the vegetarian diet. And they don't care for us because of it. But there is no real enmity between us. As long as we live quietly, they have no reason to bother us."

"So why was Carlisle afraid of them?" I ask.

"Let me break it down for you," says Eleazer with a sigh. "Carlisle feels very strongly about his coven. We all feel that way. Losing any member is a great tragedy for any of us. But Aro is greedy. He seeks to assimilate all of the most gifted vampires that he can find into his guard. And Edward and Alice possess exceptional talents. I have never seen or heard of anyone like Alice before."

"Isn't he going to be mad if he can't find Alice?" I ask.

"That is not something that he can blame on Carlisle," he says. "Jasper acted against his direct orders. Had he followed them to the letter, you all would still be in New York where Demetri would easily find you."

"Not really," says Emmett. "Alice would see them coming and we would move."

"Then why aren't you with them now?" asks Tanya.

"Jasper wanted to be less conspicuous and be free to move quickly," I say.

"And he wouldn't have wanted Carlisle's whole coven to disappear," adds Eleazer. "Carlisle is your creator. And on the issue of safety, you are definitely safer with us than with Jasper and Alice."

"Are you sure that we aren't putting you in danger?" I ask.

"No," says Eleazer. "Aro will leave us in peace. You have nothing to give him. Did Alice see Carlisle and Esme leaving Voterra?"

"Yes," replies Emmett.

"Then I expect that Carlisle will eventually be able to sort Edward and Bella out," says Eleazer. "If he does and convinces Edward to accept his position in the guard with good grace then perhaps Aro will not ask Chelsea to break the bonds between Edward and Carlisle. If he leaves their relationship intact, it would be good publicity for further recruitment of talent."

"And Carlisle doesn't completely lose Edward," says Tanya. "Maybe Edward can visit when he is out with the guard on disciplining missions."

"Oh, I doubt very much that Edward will ever leave the tower unless Aro does," says Eleazer. "Caius runs the punitive missions. Aro prefers to scheme behind the scenes."

"Why wouldn't Edward go out with Caius then?" asks Tanya.

"I can't be sure about this," he says. "But I think that he may be viewing Edward's role as monitoring the minds of his coven and guard. Aro is in no danger from the outside. But there is endless intrigue and plotting in the tower. Edward's advantage for himself as well as Aro is that he will know what everyone else is thinking.

"Edward's mind reading ability is a hedge against Chelsea's power to bind the guards to Aro. Aro only knows what she is thinking when he touches her hand. Edward has constant access to her mind. The same is true of any of the guard."

"Yeah," says Emmett. "But who monitors Edward?"

"Aro will do that himself," says Eleazer. "Just as he does with Marcus and Caius. He will keep Edward close except when he is with his mate. Aro is very careful to make sure that his guard members with mates have plenty of time for lovemaking. It keeps them happy. Life in the tower is not as bad as you might think."

"So then Edward is going spend the rest of eternity reading minds and having sex with Bella," says Emmett. "That's not so bad. At least he won't have to go to high school again."

"The most painful thing for Edward will be losing his coven," Eleazer says as he shakes his head at Emmett's nonsense. "There will no doubt also be conflict about the diet of animal blood. The hunting in Italy is nowhere near as good as in the States. And then there will be the newborn Bella to deal with."

"And they will no doubt constantly be tempting her with human blood," says Tanya. "As a newborn she will never be able to say no."

"Well, we've all screwed up," says Emmett. "Once she's passed the first year, she can switch."

"Do you think that Aro is going to let them out together to go hunt animals?" asks Eleazer. "It doesn't work that way. Your father was permitted to come and go as he pleased because he was a guest. The guards don't have that freedom. The only reason that Aro will let Edward out hunting to stick to the vegetarian diet is because he holds Bella as a hostage. And he may do it just to keep him happy.

"As guards go, Edward is in a very good position to negotiate some very comfortable terms for himself and Bella. But there will always be limits. Aro is not going to let him forget who his master is."

"That's going to be interesting," says Emmett.

"Why?"

"Has there ever been an American in the guard before?" he asks.

"No, I don't think so, why do you ask?" Eleazer responds curiously.

"Well, Americans just don't going around calling each other Master, you know," he says. "Slavery ended 150 years ago. And Bella is one of the most stubborn women that I have ever met. I doubt that there are too many feminists in the guard."

"Never make the mistake of underestimating the female Volturi," says Eleazer shaking his head. "Chelsea and Corin have subtle but exceptionally effective powers. As a shield, Renata is unparalleled, although after Bella is turned I suspect that she will be stronger.

"Aside from the fact that Jane is what you might call the 'alpha' twin, her power is lethal and she has no conscience when using it. I have never known anyone to enjoy inflicting pain so much except for Caius."

"Now the issue of Edward as an American is one that I have never considered. He will definitely be the youngest of the guard, in vampire terms anyway. And you are correct, as an American, he is more likely to resist Aro's efforts to control him. Fortunately, Edward will be able to read Aro's mind and know when he is pushing him too far."

"That's assuming that he has the sense to know the limits," I say. "Edward can be pretty stubborn too."

"I am sure that Carlisle will explain everything to him before he leaves," replies Eleazer.

"You are assuming he will listen to him," says Emmett.

"Well if he doesn't, he and Bella will both be sorry," he answers. "Edward's American attitudes will no doubt amuse Aro in the beginning. He will be likely to make a study of his behavior before he reins him in. Sooner or later, Edward will have to tow the mark. I hope that he can do that."

I hope so too, I think to myself. Despite the fact that Edward has always been the most irritating of all my siblings, I still think of him as my little brother. And even though I have never liked Bella, I feel sorry for her. I guess that it's a good example of how you have to be careful what you wish for in life. You can be very sorry when you get it.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	30. Womanly Wiles

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 30: Womanly Wiles**

"Corin," I ask. "Why do you think that we have had no word of how Bella is?"

"Chelsea assured me that you would be he very first person to know if there was any change, Mistress," she says. "The last thing that we heard was that Bella was sleeping. Her human mind is unable to take in everything that has happened to her here."

"Sulpicia," says Athenadora. "Why must you continue to obsess over the fate of this human? Caius told me that Aro is determined to keep her alive so that she can be changed. Carlisle Cullen is a very skilled doctor. I am sure that he is perfectly capable of caring for her. Besides, his favorite son is in love with her. Do you think that he would disappoint him?"

Athenadora is just like her husband. She enjoys tormenting people, especially me, with her sharp tongue. She doesn't have a romantic bone in her body. And of course, she knows all about our disagreement earlier. Caius came to take her away to make love to her. Now she is annoyed because he only spent a couple of hours with her. I have always thought them well suited to each other. They are both equally obnoxious,

"Athenadora," I say. "These humans are such fragile creatures. She needs to eat. She needs to drink. She needs to understand that she must marry Edward. I understand the poor child. I know that if they would only permit me to speak with her that I could convince her in a matter of minutes."

"In a matter of minutes, you would convince _her _to commit suicide," she retorts.

"That's terribly rude," I reply. "Why, her young lover nearly did himself in over her loss!"

"Pity he didn't!" she mutters.

"You're just peeved because Caius left you so quickly," I reply.

Athenadora snorts in a most unbecoming way and picks up her book. She is able to read. She thinks that this makes her smarter than me. But I have the better memory. Aro has told me many times not to fret over the fact that I cannot read. I still know more than she does.

But Bella can read. One of things that I am looking forward to in our friendship is that she can read to me and we can talk about our books together. Then I will not have to rely on Athenadora for company. And I know that she will be quite happy to be rid of me.

Perhaps I can even convince Aro to give us separate living rooms. I sincerely doubt that she would have any objections. Then she wouldn't have see me or Bella. I can just imagine how she would enjoy terrifying the poor girl with her looks. Of course there is nothing terrifying about her _looks._ She is quite beautiful in her own way.

Perhaps when I am no longer mad at her, I will plant the idea in Athenadora's head. Then she can nag Caius for the same thing. And she is a much better nagger than me.

But Bella's reading will be so convenient. Presently, if Chelsea must go out with the guard to discipline a coven, I have no one to read to me. None of our guards can read. And Athenadora is selfish. She refuses to read aloud to me. And Bella will have oodles of time to be with me because Edward will be away too. The more anxious I am, the still I become. Until I have word of my poor Bella, I doubt that I will be able to move.

The door opens and Chelsea walks in. I rush towards her.

"Take care, Sulpicia," she says in her lovely soothing voice. "Young Bella is awake and talking."

"What is she saying?" I demand. "Is she asking for me? Is that why you have come?"

"I have come to tell you the news," she replies gently. "Your husband insisted that I come and assure you of her improvement. But Carlisle feels that before she has any visitors that she must eat and drink. She is presently very weak."

"Is Edward tending to her?" I ask anxiously.

"Of course he is," she replies. "She was just sleeping in his arms for several hours. Now he is making sure that she eats and drinks. He is most solicitous. Carlisle is tending to her medical needs and Esme is quite comforting. You have nothing to worry about."

Athenadora looks up from her book.

"All she is worried about is the wedding," she says sourly. "Why don't you ask her about the wedding, Sulpicia?"

I look to Chelsea.

"They haven't mentioned it," says Chelsea. "I believe that they are waiting for something. But I don't know what it is. Esme and Carlisle are very adept at communicating with Edward through their thoughts. And he responds with nods and eye movement."

"Can't you make them speak out loud?" I ask.

"Aro has specifically told me not to interfere," she replies. "He is trusting that Carlisle will make sure that everything works out as he wishes. There are many things that Bella does not understand that Carlisle and Esme will help her with."

"I could help her. I know I could," I say.

"You must understand, Mistress," she answers. "You do not know anything of her human world. It is very different even from the world her and that of your books. Carlisle and Esme live in this world so they know how to explain things to her."

"Why doesn't she wish to marry Edward?" I ask.

"In Bella's world, many people who get married get divorced," she explains. "Bella is very confused right now. She thinks that she and and Edward are too young to marry. She forgets that they will not grow older. She doesn't realize that vampires who mate do not get divorces, even if they do marry. Edward has pledged his undying love to her, but she is still uncertain."

"Considering that he is the undead," comments Athenadora, drily. "That is a rather appropriate pledge."

I would like to stick out my tongue at her, but that would be undignified.

"Aro has given me a message for you, Sulpicia," Chelsea says, ignoring Athenadora's snide remark. "He wishes that you should begin to plan the wedding. You may go to Gianna to make external arrangements. Demetri will take care of finding the right magistrate to bribe. You may also speak to Heidi about the wedding feast. Aro is ordering everyone in the coven and the guard to attend."

"Oh joy!" Athenadora says sarcastically.

"But the Cullens won't partake of the wedding feast," I reply.

"They will be concerned with Bella's transformation," replies Chelsea. "Aro wishes to be present for the actual biting. He wants to make sure that Edward properly releases the venom. You may attend if you like. Caius and Athenadora can preside over the banquet."

"There, are you happy now?" I ask Athenadora. "You will have a role of honor even though you don't deserve it. Of course, I must be there to support my friend."

"I doubt that she will even be aware of your presence," answers Athenadora. "More likely she will be screaming in pain and begging you, and everyone else within ten feet, to kill her."

"You don't know that," I say.

"And you've never even seen a transformation, except your own," she replies sharply. "No doubt you were screaming bloody murder the whole time."

"Mistress, there are preparations to be made," says Chelsea, before I can respond. "Come with me."

I turn and exit from the door that she holds open for me. The faithful Corin follows me, as well as my guard Santiago. As we are walking towards the business area, Gianna appears coming down the hallway with a box.

"What is that, Gianna?" I ask her.

"It is a package for Edward Cullen," she says. "From the United States. I am bringing it to Aro."

"Why aren't you bringing it to Edward?" I ask.

"That is not procedure, Mistress," she says politely. "Anything that comes to the office addressed to anyone in the tower must go to Aro for his inspection."

"Yes, I agree," I answer, thinking that I don't want Aro to be mad at her and add her to the feast. "You must follow procedure. I will come with you."

"As you please," she says.

Chelsea and I follow her down the hall and to the main room. Corin and Santiago remain outside. When we enter, Aro raises his eyebrows.

"A package?" he says. "How odd! Who has received a package, Gianna?"

"It is addressed to Edward Cullen, Master," she replies. "From the United States."

"Very good, Gianna," he says. "You have followed procedure. Sulpicia, darling, why don't you go with Gianna and begin your preparations?"

"I want to see what is in the package," I say sweetly, knowing that it will get me my own way. "May I please, Aro?"

"As you wish," he replies. "Gianna, you may go."

Aro swiftly tears off the brown paper and finds a simple wooden box. When he opens it, it is filled with gold and silver jewelry.

"How lovely," he says. "I have seen these pieces in Edward's mind. They belonged to his dead mother and are very precious to him. They are wedding gifts no doubt for his bride."

"How romantic!" I cry in delight. "Did you permit him to ask for them?

"I allowed no such thing," he says. "Someone must have known to send them to him. Look at this!"

He is holding up a beautiful silver ring in an oval shape filled with tiny diamonds.

"It is magnificent!" I breathe.

"It was his mother's engagement ring," he says.

"How sweet," I say. "May I bring him the box?"

"Do you want to give him the entire treasure box?" asks Caius. "It looks like it is worth quite a tidy sum."

"It is his box and he knows every piece in it," replies Aro. "If any are missing, he would notice immediately. Of course, he must have it. Whoever sent it must have known that he needed it."

"Chelsea," he says. "You may bring Edward Cullen the box. Sulpicia, I do not want you to go near the room until the engagement is settled. Please see to your wedding preparations."

"Yes, husband," I say obediently, but disappointed.

When Aro speaks like this, there is no arguing with him. Without another word, I leave the main room. In the hallway, Corin and Santiago are. waiting to escort me to the office. I decide to swallow my disappointment and focus on the good news. I have a wedding to plan!

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_

**Short chapter today, longer one tomorrow. Oh, and you may notice a similarity between Athenadora's characterization and Maggie Smith's character on **_**Downton Abbey. **_**I decided that Sulpicia needed a foil.**


	31. Acceptance

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 31: Acceptance**

After several hours of sleep, I feel Bella stirring in my arms. Since the beginning of the long afternoon, she has relaxed significantly. In fact, she was so worn out that she hasn't said a word. I can tell that she is waking when she begins to speak.

"Edward," she murmurs. "Edward, where are you?"

"I am right here, love," I reply softly. "How are you feeling?"

She turns and looks up at me.

"More peaceful," she says. "I'm hungry."

"Good," says Carlisle coming over. "We have food and water for you. You should eat before we have any more conversation about the future. You need as much strength as possible right now. You will have to make some pretty big life decisions in the next couple of hours."

"Yes, thank you," she says, and willingly gets up. "I think that it's best if I am stronger before we start talking. I'm sorry that I've been so emotional, but I still can't believe that this is happening."

"Hush, dear," says Esme. "Don't start upsetting yourself again. Carlisle knows best what you need. Now listen to him."

Bella doesn't answer, but stands up and stretches. I know that she must be very stiff. Even though I am holding her in a blanket, I know that she must be cold. And my entire body feels as hard as stone to her. It can't be comfortable lying beside something that has all of the consistency of a marble statue.

Carlisle insists that she sit at the table to eat. The last food delivery by Gianna included bread, cheese, fruit, and yogurt. There is a large pitcher of water. From her post beside the door, Chelsea silently watches Bella. She is waiting to be sure that Bella is actually improved before she goes to tell Aro. This is not the kind of information that he will tolerate inaccuracy with.

As she sits beside me and eats and drinks, Esme stands behind her stroking her hair. I can see the color slowly entering her cheeks and her eyes brighten. Carlisle takes her pulse. Now that he has his bag, he can get a blood pressure reading, and listen to her heart and lungs. He frowns as he takes the blood pressure cuff off.

"Your blood pressure is too low," he says to Bella. "You are getting plenty of sleep, but you are not eating, or drinking, enough. But I suspect, based on what Alice told us, that your health has been shaky for a while. I can't tell without a blood test, and there's no way that I can do a blood test in here (as he cuts his eyes up to Chelsea), but you are probably also anemic and hypoglycemic."

I can hear Chelsea wondering what the low blood pressure means, so I ask. The other terms make sense to her because her native tongue is Ancient Greek, from which the medical terms were derived.

"Carlisle," I say. "What do low blood pressure and the other two things mean?"

"It explains some of the fainting spells," he says glancing over at Chelsea. "Bella looks weak to me. It has been a long time since she has been getting proper nutrition and eating enough to sustain her. But it would be better for us to bring all of her body up into normal range for the transformation. We need the pressure to move the venom through her veins and arteries."

Chelsea excuses herself. This is nonsense and Carlisle knows it. The weaker the blood is actually, the easier the transformation will be. But I am sure that Aro doesn't know that. I look at him sharply and he nods, thinking, _I am trying to buy us some time if Bella is going to continue to be difficult about getting married._

"I must report to Aro that Bella is awake," she says.

"I am so glad she's gone," says Esme breathing a sigh of relief.

"Actually, Chelsea is not a bad person to have watching over us," I remark. "She is a thoughtful person and I have been able to glean a great deal of information from her thoughts."

"She will be a useful ally for you, Edward," comments Carlisle. "You need to start thinking about these things. Bella, please keep eating."

She had stopped when Carlisle had mentioned the word ally. I know that she is trying to avoid thinking about the fact that we are probably stuck in here for the rest of our existence, but while she has been sleeping, I have been facing up to reality.

"I heard the two of you talking earlier," I say to Carlisle. "And I have been listening to both your thoughts. I think that I know what I have to do now to keep Bella and myself safe."

"What are you thinking?" he asks.

"I need to accept Aro's offer willingly," I reply. "Since he can see into every corner of my mind, I can't even fake it. And when you were talking with Chelsea about how I would stay here mostly, rather than having to go out with Caius and the main guard to punish covens, it makes the prospect of staying more palatable."

"It's a good thing that Caius can't read your thoughts," he comments.

"Yes," I reply. "That would be very inconvenient. Aro is very Machiavellian in his thinking. I can understand that and work with it. It's lucky that I read _The Prince_ when I was doing one of my stints in college. The Medici comparison is very useful. I believe that his prince was modeled on one of the Cosimos."

"So then you are about to engage in a little _real politik _of your own?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "I will make myself useful to Aro. I believe that I can do that without compromising too many of my own principals. And it will be in my own best interest to keep him informed of what is going on in the minds of the other guards."

"Did Chelsea convince you of that?" he asks.

"Naturally," I say. "It is interesting that Chelsea is probably the most feared of the guard, even more so than Jane. If she decides that you are against her, she is able to break your bond with Aro. Jane's power to create pain is temporary and all in the mind. Chelsea's power can be lethal and permanent."

"Of course that's a warning for you as well," he says.

"I know," I say. "And I know that my warmer feelings towards Aro are due to her influence on my mind, but there is nothing that I can do about it. I am just grateful that she is allowing our bond to continue."

"For now," he says. "Aro needs me to help you transition to the life here. Most important of all, you have to stop thinking like the perpetual high school student that you have been. You are about to enter full manhood in a most dramatic way."

"I know," I say. "I have been listening to your thoughts also. It is time for me to rein in my emotions, at least where these things are concerned and begin to think strategically."

"And practically. Good," he says in approval. "You are an exceptionally intelligent and well-educated young man. If you allow your emotional maturity to catch up to your intellectual maturity then you can be a formidable force with the guard. I blame myself for the large gap now."

"Carlisle," I say when I see what he is thinking. "Don't ever blame yourself for that!"

"Edward," he says. "If I hadn't been so selfish and kept us moving around so much, then you wouldn't have spent the last seventy years in high school, with a couple of breaks to attend college. How were you supposed to ever grow up when you were spending your time surrounded by so many adolescents?"

"Carlisle," I reply. "You have been the best father that any man in any time could ask for. It's I who have not been the best of sons."

"I think that each of you has been the best father and the best son ever," says Esme. "It looks like Bella has finished eating. How are you feeling?"

"Better," she says quietly.

"Bella," says Carlisle seriously. "If you are feeling up to it, we have a number of important things that we need to discuss."

"I know," she sighs. "Can I have a few human minutes to myself first?"

"Certainly, dear," says Esme.

After she closes the door to the bathroom, Carlisle looks at me intently.

"How much longer does Chelsea think that Aro is willing to wait?" he asks.

"Not much," I reply. "He has infinite patience and so does Marcus. But Caius is driving him crazy, and so is Sulpicia for that matter. Chelsea will go directly to her from Aro with the news that Bella is up and eating. I have no doubt, and neither does Chelsea, that she will want to rush in here immediately."

Esme rolls her eyes as Bella returns to the table. Her hair is damp and it looks as if she has splashed water on her face. She looks very sad, but she also looks resigned. She has finally accepted the fact that she no longer has any control over her own fate.

"Has Aro given us permission to marry?" she asks me.

"Yes," I reply. "But I don't want you to feel forced into it. If you would prefer, we can marry after the transformation."

She gets an odd smile on her face.

"No, it's probably better before," she says. "But I don't want _you_ to feel forced into anything."

"Bella, I love you with all my heart," I say. "Vampires don't normally get married, but I want to marry you because I feel that it is the right thing for us to do. I know that you don't understand that, but whenever I envisioned us together I saw us as man and wife."

"So you would have turned me into the ultimate cougar?" she asks.

"Yes," I say patiently. "I guess that I would have . . . or not. You see, I have done some soul searching as you have been sleeping. If you marry me, despite all of your opposition, it means that you are truly willing to commit yourself to me. There will never be another who could come along and turn your head.

"Knowing this makes changing you into a vampire is easier. I am inherently selfish. Once I have your commitment, I will want you forever. If this had occurred in other circumstances, I am sure that my feelings would have been the same."

"So you will compromise your ideals on changing me into a vampire, if I compromise my position on marriage," she says.

"Yes, that's about it," I say. "And in the end we both get what we want, each other."

"Bella," says Carlisle. "It would really be best if we could tell Aro that the marriage will take place as soon as I restore your blood pressure and health."

"Carlisle," I say. "I've been thinking about this. Suppose instead of just biting her at all the pulse points, that we also collected a syringe of my venom. We could inject it directly into her heart. It might speed the process."

"That's an interesting idea," he says. "I was also thinking of injecting her with a large dose of morphine. I am sure that it can be procured here from somewhere in the city. That might deaden the worst of the burning sensation."

"It's going to be bad, isn't it?" says Bella nervously.

"We won't lie to you," says Esme. "The pain is excruciating. But we will be with you the entire time."

"So are we agreed?" I ask her. "Marriage and then change?"

"Yes," she says and throws her arms around my neck.

"I feel terrible about the way that this is happening," I admit as I lift her onto my lap and hold her close. "I had always imagined a romantic proposal. This feels like a business contract. I don't even have a ring for you."

"Aren't all marriages a contract anyway?" she asks. "And I don't need a ring. I have you."

I look down at the third finger on her left hand, which is now resting on my chest, and I swallow hard. At one time, I imagined my mother's engagement ring on that finger. I look at her body, thin and frail in my arms. I try to focus on the fact that once the venom is done roaring through her system, all of these human weaknesses will be healed.

There is a knock at the door. Esme answers it, and we can hear Chelsea outside.

"This box came for Edward in the post," she says. "Aro says that you may have it."

I notice that Bella is now looking away, lost in her own thoughts. I take her from my lap and settle her in the chair. She hardly notices. It is one of the many times that I wish I knew what she was thinking. I am hoping that she is not regretting her decision to marry me.

"It's addressed in Alice's handwriting," says Esme, as soon as the door is closed. "It's been opened already. I feel like we are in a prison where not even our mail is private."

"Let me see it," I say, taking the box from her.

I recognize it instantly. It is my mother's jewelry box. Inside are all of the various pieces of jewelry that she left me when she died. Carlisle retrieved it from the house for me before we left Chicago. I have already given a few trinkets to Alice and Esme, just small gifts.

This was all I had left of Elizabeth Masen, so I couldn't bear to part with much of it. I rummage through the box and see that nothing is missing. And right on top I see the exact thing that I am looking for. There it is, my mother's beautiful, platinum engagement ring. The ring itself is delicate, with a large oval filled with tiny diamonds. Alice must have known that I would want this.

"Is there any note from her?" asks Carlisle hopefully.

"Nothing in the box," I reply, as I hand the wrapping paper to Esme for her to examine. "Here."

She turns it over and over in her hands.

"Nothing," she says.

"She must have seen you giving Bella the ring," speculates Carlisle. "Jasper probably forbade her from writing anything. I left him in charge."

"What did you tell them to do?" I ask curiously.

"I told them to stay together in New York," he says. "When I put Jasper in charge, Emmett didn't like it, but Jasper has the cooler head. My last instruction was that safety was his first priority.

"Well, this was mailed from Ithaca," says Esme. "He must be obeying your orders."

"He should be," says Carlisle carefully. "I am the coven leader."

_Don't ask any questions and don't say a word,_ he thinks. _I want them to stay together in New York. _

I give him a nod and forget about it. I have something much important to think about. And since I only get to do it once, I want it to be perfect. I look at Calisle and Esme. With my back to Bella, I show them the ring and whisper, "Please," so quietly that I know that Bella can't hear me.

Carlisle goes to the door and opens it.

"Chelsea," he says. "May Esme and I have a word with you?"

I can hear the surprise in her thoughts as he steps outside. But then he begins to quickly explain to her what is happening and she relaxes. This is the exact news that she wishes to bring to Aro.

I put down the box on the table, after slipping the ring out and into my pocket. She looks startled. I can see that she has not been paying us the least bit of attention.

"What is this?" asks Bella.

"This is my mother's jewelry box," I explain. "Carlisle rescued it for me before we left Chicago. Most of the jewelry is still here, although I have given Alice and Esme a couple of trinkets each."

"It's beautiful," she says, looking through the shiny baubles, some of which are worth a small fortune.

"Bella," I say quietly. "I would like to do something. And I would appreciate if you could put aside your modern ideas for a few minutes, and allow me to do this my way, as if it were 1918."

"Sure," she says puzzled and then stares at me in shock a I sink to one knee before her.

"Isabella Swan," I say. "I have been dreaming of this moment from the first day that I knew that I was in love with you. As things have turned out, I can only promise that I will spend the rest of eternity trying to show you all the love and devotion in my heart. And if I wasn't such an idiot, we would be in a better and happier place."

I stop for a breath and to formulate my next words. The tears are rolling down her cheeks as I show her the ring.

"This is the ring that my father gave to my mother when he asked her to marry him. I cannot offer you much, but what I have is yours completely. And despite the fact that I have brought us to this god awful place, I will endeavor to make you happy. Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

The room is silent and time stands still. I know what her answer is, but she is choking on the words, not from fear or anger, but from happiness. Finally, she gasps out a single word.

"Yes."

I pick up her left hand, which had been sitting in her lap and slip the ring on the finger, where only moments ago, I had pictured it. She stares at it in disbelief. She looks up into my eyes with deep brown eyes filled incalculable joy. She is mine. I am the one she said yes to.

I lean in to kiss her gently and naturally she finds her arms around my neck and locks her mouth around mine. I allow myself a moment of pleasure before I break it off.

"I won't be transforming you until after the wedding," I say, quietly. "Don't tempt me now."

"But how can we have a wedding in here?" she asks puzzled.

I can't help but grin. Chelsea's thoughts of relief are such that she might as well be shouting them from the top of the walls of the city. Aro is going to be extremely pleased to have his way with considerably less fuss than he had feared after Bella's initial refusal.

Sulpicia is going to be happily planning the wedding. In fact, she has already started. If Bella had refused me this time, Sulpicia and Corin would have been sent to insure that she didn't say no again.

"I think that you're about to find out," I reply. "I've been listening to Chelsea's thoughts. Aro has given Sulpicja permission to plan something."

Bella groans.

"It could be worse," I say. "It could be Alice. I am sure that Aro will be much less indulgent to her whims than Carlisle would have been."

"I suppose that I will have to wear a white dress," she moans.

"It will be beautiful," I say. "Think of all the women who dress in white who don't deserve to. We are both coming to each other pure."

"I wish that we could make love just once before you change me," she says wistfully.

"Not a chance," I say. "Aside from the fact that I would be afraid of killing you, Aro would never risk your life. He is determined to make sure that I am happy. Or at least as happy as I can be as a member of the Volturi guard."

"Will I be a member of the guard too?" she asks.

"I would imagine so," I reply. "Although I am sure that you will be assigned to Sulpicia. If you are lucky, she will monopolize your time and keep you away from Athenadora. Chelsea's thoughts indicate that Athenadora is hoping that she can stay away from both of you now that Sulpicia will have a companion. Caius' wife is about as congenial as her husband."

"So I won't be spending all of my time with you," she says.

"No, but I am sure that Aro will permit us lots of time for lovemaking," I say. "The most difficult times will be when I am away from Volterra with the guard. But that will only be when Aro also goes, which he rarely does. The wives never leave the tower.

"But I prefer it that way. No one in the vampire world is more carefully guarded than the wives. If your shielding power is, as great as Aro hopes, it would make complete sense for you to guard them. He has Renata."

"Should we tell Carlisle and Esme now?" she asks.

"Yes," I say as I release her to open the door. "And Chelsea too."

"But don't they really already know?" she wonders.

"When Aro touches Chelsea's hand, he will be expecting to see me making the announcement," I reply.

"Come in, all of you," I say once I have opened the door. "We have something to tell you."

Carlisle, Esme, and Chelsea walk in expectantly, with smiles on their faces. I pick up Bella's hand and show them the ring.

"I have asked Bella to be my wife and she has accepted!" I say proudly.

Carlisle shakes my hand as Esme reaches over to hug Bella. Chelsea is already gone. She barely let the words out of my mouth before she went to tell Aro the good news. Then Carlisle reaches over to hug Bella, as Esme gives me a kiss.

"Everything is going to work out, Edward," she whispers in my ear. "I know it will."

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	32. Joyous News

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 32: Joyous News**

"Master!" says Chelsea, as she rushes into the room before she can be announced.

She thrusts her hand forward for me to snatch. Despite her lapse in decorum, I smile broadly. The vivid image in her mind is of Edward and Bella standing before her. They are both smiling and he is holding forth her left hand with the ring in place.

"I have asked Bella to be my wife and she accepted!" he says proudly.

"What is it, brother?" asks Marcus, in his usual bored tone of voice.

"Young Bella has accepted Edward's proposal!" I announce. "She is now wearing the engagement ring that I showed you from the jewelry box. Whoever sent it must have known that he would need it."

"What joy!" says Marcus, in a tone of voice, which is completely lethargic, but about as joyful as he can get.

"I wonder how that person would have known," says Caius thoughtfully. "I suppose that it was the visionary Alice."

"Yes, I would imagine so," I say.

"It would interesting if Edward's sister would pay him a visit," says Caius.

"I thought that you weren't interested in meeting anyone else from the Cullen coven," I reply. "The last time we spoke of them, you implied that you were afraid that Volterra would be overrun with them."

"I believe that Alice would be worth a look," he says.

"Alice comes with a mate," I remark. "A 150 year old named Jasper who was turned during the American Civil War. He worked for a long time with a woman named Maria, who was surreptitiously creating newborn armies in the south."

"They must have been very surreptitious if we never heard of them," he comments.

"Jasper helped make sure that her newborns were properly trained so that they were never out if control," I reply. "This Maria devised the strategy, but it was Jasper who implemented it very effectively. He has a subtle gift of his own, for controlling emotions."

"Like Corin?" he asks.

"No this is different," I say. "His gift works on a room or large group. He actually controls the atmosphere. And he is capable of calming or stirring up emotions in whatever manner he wishes. However the atmosphere is transitory and ends when he stops it. Corin's gift is more long lasting."

"Interesting," he says thoughtfully. "Have you considered inviting them to this so-called wedding?"

"Let us deal with two at a time," I reply. "Once young Edward is in his cloak, we can consider other options for other acquisitions, shall we say."

"It's your decision," he replies. "I still say that they are worth a look."

"Now, Caius," Marcus remarks with a sigh. "You know that you want to do more than look."

Caius looks at him sourly, but Marcus turns his face away.

"Chelsea," I say, returning to the matter at hand. "You must please tell my wife at once. I want this wedding to take place as soon as possible."

She suddenly looks concerned.

"You should talk to Carlisle first," she says. "He is concerned because Bella is weak and unwell. There are difficulties with her blood. The pressure from her heart is low, it might not be able to get the venom through effectively. And she lacks iron and sugar."

"Oh, dear, that is a problem," I say. "Well, we will give him time to build her up. She must have anything she needs be it food or medicine. It will give Sulpicia more time to create whatever spectacle she is planning."

"I wonder what the bride and groom will think of the spectacle," comments Caius.

"Their opinion does not matter," I reply. "They would probably be just as happy to have a government official officiate and sign the documents, not that those documents will ever leave here. The wedding is for Sulpicia's pleasure, and your wife's. I am sure that she will be quite happy while my wife is occupied with the planning."

"So I am," he replies.

Of course he is. There is no love lost between our two wives, but at least Sulpicja is not vindictive about it. After Didyme was murdered, Marcus and I didn't speak to Athenadora for a century after she commented that perhaps the wrong wife had been murdered.

I warned Caius when he married her that it was a mistake to take up with a stranger. I knew that her loyalty would always come into question. Of course, as the millennia have passed, I have discovered that despite her sharp tongue and sarcastic wit, she is utterly loyal to Caius, who is completely loyal to me.

I had been the creator of both Didyme, my own sister, and Sulpicia and I truly believed that their loyalty to the coven would be unassailable. What I had not counted on was the chance that Didyme's loyalty to Marcus might be greater than to the coven. What followed was regrettable, but it was before the days of Corin and Chelsea.

Today, I have Corin to keep the wives happy and Chelsea to maintain their bonds to the coven. Chelsea also works, without their knowledge, to keep Marcus and Caius loyal to me. I originally wanted Corin to help Marcus overcome his depression after Didyme's death, but he prefers to wallow in his misery. He refuses to let Corin come near him.

I look at each of my brothers and am somewhat amused by their reactions. Marcus has no interest in the wedding whatsoever and Caius is impatient to be done with. To placate him, I decide to call Carlisle and Edward in and conclude some of the other details.

"Chelsea," I say. "Please bring Edward and Carlisle to me immediately."

"Yes, Master," she says. "But . . . "

"Then you may tell Sulpicia," I say. "You may bring her to Bella and Esme. They can work out the arrangements together."

"Yes, Master," she replies and disappears.

Caius is looking at me sardonically.

"Oh, don't say it," I reply. "Just think of how happy your wife will be when Sulpicia goes off to annoy Bella and Esme for a while."

I look up and Edward and Carlisle are standing before me.

"Edward," I say as I extend my hand.

Without hesitating, he reaches forward and grasps it.

"Excellent!" I say. "You and Bella are to be married. Then you will both accept positions in the guard. But you are concerned about Carlisle and Esme."

"Yes," he says politely.

I notice that he does not address me as Master. I suppose that I must wait until he puts on the black cloak for that. I must decide how dark I wish the cloak to be.

"Once the transformation is complete," I reply. "Carlisle and Esme are free to go. We will not bother you again."

"Thank you, Aro," says Carlisle formally. "As a physician, I would like to discuss the arrangements for the transformation."

"They need to be discussed?" asks Caius in surprise. "Once they are married, he bites her and it's over."

"Edward and I had an idea that may help speed the transformation," he says looking at me closely. "Her blood pressure is weak. We know that once the venom reaches the heart, the transformation is accelerated. Edward had the idea that if we expressed his venom into a syringe, we could inject it directly into her heart. He would still bite at the pulse points, but we wouldn't have to wait for it to reach the heart."

"Absolutely wonderful, the things that modern medicine can do!" I cry delighted by the original concept. "I am sure that it will be much better for Bella, and all of you who have to watch her, if this can be done more quickly."

"Yes," he says. "About the pain of transformation. I was thinking that if we could procure some morphine, that could be injected first in order to deaden the pain. I have no idea of whether it would work or not, but it would be worth a try."

"But you aren't sure of the other either, are you?" asks Caius.

"I am more certain that the other will work simply because I know how the heart the functions," he says. "Unfortunately, it is impossible to know what the chemical interaction will be between the venom and the drug. We won't know that until she wakes up."

"The combination won't kill her?" asks Caius.

"The purpose of the transformation is to kill her," replies Edward. "After that, there is not much more that any of it can do to harm her."

I hear an odd choking noise to my right and notice that Marcus is slightly coughing. I have to suppress a smile of my own. Young Edward has a rather caustic sense of humor. And he is not afraid to express it, even with Caius.

"Will it interfere with the transformation?" asks Caius rather tartly.

"The worst that can happen is that the venom burns through it and it has no effect," replies Carlisle, giving his son a sharp look. "In which case, she suffers as much as anyone else."

Edward responds to his father's look with a barely perceptible shrug. I like their ability to communicate non-verbally. I saw it in Chelsea's thoughts earlier. It will be of great use to me once I have Edward in the guard.

"When will Bella be ready for her transformation?" I ask.

"In about forty-eight hours or so, give or take" says Carlisle. "It would be sooner if we could get her some red meat. She needs the protein and iron."

"You may see Gianna about her next meal," I reply. "Demetri, escort them up front. I do not wish them to be wandering around the tower unattended."

"Yes, Master," he says with a bow.

I see the displeasure in his eyes, and extend my hand. Reluctantly, he holds out his own.

"No one asked you," I say, after I read his mind. "Now be off with you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Edward is smirking. Carlisle looks at him and shakes his head. No doubt they will have words later.

"Yes, Master," Demetri says more respectfully.

After he leaves with the Cullens, I dismiss the rest of the guards, including Renata. Caius looks at me.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"Demetri is displeased with our additions to the guard," I reply. "I believe that he is envious of young Edward's gifts."

"All of them are envious of young Edward's gifts," says Caius. "The only one with gifts of greater value is Chelsea. How does she feel about him?"

"She likes him," I reply. "She has been speaking with both Carlisle and Edward. I must reward her some way. It was she who helped Carlisle convince Edward that he must join the guard willingly."

"Of course, she did," he says rolling her eyes. "That is why she is here."

"No," I say. "It was more than that. She pointed out many of the advantages that he would have here and how it could be a comfortable existence for him and Bella. Not that this matters, but she genuinely likes Edward. And she doesn't genuinely like many people."

"She doesn't have to," he says.

"No she doesn't," I say. "But she will be working with him. He will be able to discern what people are thinking so that she can act accordingly. If they must work together, it is better that they get along, as, for example, Felix and Demetri do. When people don't get along as, for example our wives, things can become uncomfortable. And this is despite the fact that they have Corin to cheer them up, shall we say."

"If you say so," he answers. "What are you going to do with Bella?"

"That depends on how she turns out as an immortal," I reply. "For the time being, I plan to give her to Sulpicia as a companion. It will free your wife from her company. We will not be able to allow her to leave here until the newborn madness passes. We can't have her running loose in the city, while she is insane with thirst for blood."

"Her diet?" he asks.

"She will eat as we do," I say. "As a newborn we will not have to persuade her to follow a proper diet. I must remember to have Heidi set aside a human or two for her from the feast. She will be very thirsty when she wakes up."

"And do you expect that the Cullens will allow it?" he asks.

"No one will give them the chance to have a say in the matter. Once the transformation is complete and she is somewhat under control, Carlisle and Esme will leave, and Edward will be busy with me," I explain. "I will put her under the guardianship of Gunnar, who is the largest guard after Felix. We will have to watch her carefully and make sure that no one upsets her."

"Then keep her away from Athenadora," he says.

"Yes, and Sulpicia unless there are two guards between them and Corin in the room to keep them happy," I say.

"Poor Edward," he says sarcastically. "It may be months before he will be able to consummate his marriage. We cannot risk her killing him inadvertently."

"No, we can't," I say. "She even asked him if he would make love to her before the transformation."

"What? And risk him killing her in his passion?" he says. "Is she a moron?"

"She is a virgin and she doesn't know better," I reply. "And he is virgin, but Carlisle has schooled him in the dangers of vampire to human sex. I have never met an incubus who was able to keep his lover alive."

"Unlike the succubi who are his cousins," he says. "I believe that the humans coined the term because of them. They have figured out how to keep their lovers alive, by drinking animal blood."

He shivers at the thought.

"Yes," I say with a sigh. "It's all because they have developed that annoying little thing that the humans call a conscience."

"Yes," he replies with a smile. "And that is one of the wonderful things about being us. We are not troubled by such inconveniences."

"Indeed," I reply. "Let us call the rest of the guard in. I am sure that it will not be long before my wife's plans are complete and she will be in here harassing us with the details."

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	33. More Visions

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 33: More Visions**

"Jasper!" I cry.

"What is it, Alice?" he asks as he runs toward me. "What do you see?"

Life has been difficult since we left Ithaca two days ago. It's not that we have never been separated from the family before. Just like Emmett and Rosalie, we have taken our own time away from the others. It is only Carlisle, Esme, and Edward who have stuck together inseparably since Edward returned from his adolescent rebellion over seventy years ago.

But this has been hell. Not only are we apart, but also we can't contact any of them. We decided that we needed to find a place to go where the Volturi would never think to look. So we flew to Buenos Aires and are now hiking in Patagonia. As far as we can tell, there are no other vampires this far south. Despite the geographical distance, I have been able to monitor the movements of the others.

Emmett and Rosalie are safely in Denali again. They were welcomed by Tanya's family and now have a place to call home when Carlisle and Esme return. And I know that they will return. I can see them in Denali as well. At least their futures are secure.

I have been watching Edward and Bella, and their destiny seems to be assured as well. They will be married in a matter of hours, and Bella will immediately be transformed into a vampire. Their futures essentially disappear after that because other decisions still have not been made.

But there are many flickers. Now that I know that I must be more careful, I can see that Aro and Caius are sifting through a variety of options, none of which are the same. However, I can now see something that they are not anticipating and could potentially change everything. After Bella is transformed, they will be completely unprepared or her gift.

"It's Bella," I say. "Her gift is going to change everything in Volterra."

"Define everything," he replies. "If you can."

"At the moment," I say. "I can't because she has not yet been transformed. But it seems that whatever her gift is, it is making all of Caius and Aro's decisions very insubstantial. But there is something else. At one point, everything disappears."

"Disappears?" he asks.

"Nothing," I answer. "It's all gone."

"Is some kind of nuclear bomb going to hit Volterra or something?" he asks.

"No," I reply. "I would see that, I think. But someone somewhere has recently made a decision that could change everything."

"Can you tell who it is?" he asks.

"No," I say. "I don't even know where to look."

"This is pretty weird," he says. "Even for you. But then again, you may get a fix on it if something else changes. I mean maybe someone is going to find out something, but he doesn't know yet."

"That's possible," I admit. "I have to say that all of this is making my head hurt. Sometimes I feel as if I am looking for things I can't see."

"Well," he says. "That was what it was like a week ago when you were trying to see Edward and Bella's futures in Volterra, but no one was making any decisions. They were messing with your blind spots, remember?"

"This is different," I say. "This is nothing. At least then the flickers were just so brief that they weren't hardly there."

"What about Charlie?" he asks. "What does his future look like?"

"I can't see Charlie," I say after trying to look. "He's gone!"

"What do you see before?" he asks.

"I never really looked to hard," I admit. "There didn't seem to be much for him to decide. Without any information, he didn't know what to do. Most of his actions just revolved around calling different agencies to try and track her, asking Mike Newton for help, and seeing what Renee knew. But now he's just . . . gone."

"Wait a minute," says Jasper. "When was the last time that someone disappeared from your vision."

I think hard.

"Bella, when Jacob Black pulled her out of the water," I say. "And I never saw Victoria near Forks because the wolves kept chasing her."

"Well, that answers the Charlie question," says Jasper. "Isn't he friendly with the Indians there?"

"Yes," I say, ignoring his language. "And of course that's where the wolves live. He's probably visiting them, maybe a lot. From what little I could tell when I was hanging out with Bella last year, all of his best friends are Quileutes."

"But that doesn't explain . . . " I say and then freeze. "Oh no!"

"What? What?" Jasper cries. "Has something happened to someone?"

"No," I say. "Nothing has happened to anyone. But something has happened to Bella's backpack. Someone found it by the wall where I stashed it in Volterra. The police have decided to lock it up in lost and found. It has her passport and wallet in it so they figure that she will be back for it."

"Wait a minute," he says, "You stashed her backpack in Volterra?"

"I didn't want to carry it into the square," I say. "And I knew that I wouldn't be going back to the stolen car. I assumed that we would pick it up on the way out. But I didn't even think of it when I ran away. I just wanted to get over the wall and out of the city as fast as I could. I didn't realize that all of her identification was in it, including her driver's license."

"With her address in Forks on it," I say. "And there are photo IDs on that and her passport. If Charlie somehow manages to contact the Italian authorities this could be big trouble."

"Well, the backpack wasn't _in _the city," he says logically. "Maybe someone will think that she was kidnapped or assaulted outside the city and taken away. After all, Volterra is the safest city on the planet."

"And now it is, as long as you don't run into any vampires," I say. "Hopefully, the backpack will just sit in lost and found and nothing will happen to it."

"Do you see anyone taking it out?" he asks.

"No," I say. "But that's just because no one knows anything that will make them decide to look at it again. If Charlie contacts the Italian authorities, they may do some kind of search. Maybe we should try to go there and steal it."

"That will definitely go against Carlisle's command that we stay safe," he says.

"But Charlie . . . "

"Is not our problem," he says. "Look, the idea that Charlie even knows where to begin to look is ridiculous. Do you really think that Jacob will say anything?"

"He could," I reply. "I'm sure that he's worried about Bella too. You should have seen his face when he was begging her to stay with him. He was in agony at the thought that she was going to put herself in that kind of danger, especially for Edward. And the last time he begged, he said 'for Charlie, for me.'"

"Just how close did Jacob and Bella become after Edward left?" he asks.

"Bella spent about four months almost completely locked up inside of herself," I say. "It was only a couple of months ago that she finally started to, I don't know, live again. And then at that time she started to hang out with Jacob Black as a friend."

"I know that she was worried because he thought that there was more to it than that. And I only had to be in the same room with them for a few minutes to see that she was right. When we were arguing before we left, I could see that he was mad because I was placing her in grave danger and because I was bringing her to Edward."

"Which was he more angry about it?" asks Jasper.

"Oh, it was definitely the part about bringing her to Edward," I say. "He was naturally concerned about the danger part, but I think that he knew that Edward and I were capable of taking care of her on that side of things. I think that he was mostly upset because he realized that Bella was still completely in love with Edward and not with him."

"And he knows that she not only went to Italy, but to Volterra," he says.

"Yes," I reply. "But there is no way that I will know if he has told Charlie, unless Charlie decides to go to Italy or Volterra."

"But now you can't see Charlie," he says. "Or Jacob. Suppose Jacob decides to go to Volterra himself?"

"That would be interesting," I say wryly. "With his werewolf nose, he could track the Volturi right into the tower. Of course he wouldn't last there two seconds whether in human form or not. And he might just be cocky enough to try and go in and face them on his own."

"Because he and his pack killed Laurent?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Five on one. But they still hadn't been able to catch Victoria. Let's face it. Werewolves are not the most intelligent creatures on the planet."

"Speaking of Victoria," he says. "Where is she?"

I look.

"Victoria is actually smarter than the rest of them put together," I say.

"She tracked us to New York City and then discovered that we flew over to Florence," I say. "She is trying to figure out if she wants to go to Italy herself. But she keeps changing her mind."

"If she's got any instinct for survival," he replies. "She will assume that if you went to Florence, Italy, you were going to Volterra. And any vampire knows that humans who go to Volterra with the intention of finding the Volturi, don't come out alive."

"This is so impossible!" I say in frustration. "At least no one has sent Demetri to track us."

"Yet," says Jasper. "This Aro is very crafty. If I were to guess, I would say that he is consolidating his victory before moving onto the next battle."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, he presently has Edward and Bella," he says. "He needs to get them married, get Bella changed, and then get them both the guard. He will want to keep his assets close for that. When he lets Carlisle and Esme go, the logical thing would be for Demetri to follow them to Ithaca.

"Once in Ithaca, Carlisle will discover that we disobeyed his instructions and probably put on a big show of being pissed because we went to Denali against his orders. Then when he gets to Denali and finds out that we split up, he will get pissed off again, this time at me."

"Do you think that Demetri will follow him to Denali?" I ask.

"Of course, he will," replies Jasper. "Why do you think that I wrote the note myself, even though I didn't sign it. Carlisle will be smart enough to say something like 'Jasper wrote this note.' Carlisle can fully anticipate the Volturi's actions, so he will know how to lead them as far off course as possible before they discover that he doesn't know where we are."

"And of course Emmett and Rosalie can't say anything," I reply.

"I am counting on the fact that Emmett will still be pissed that I insisted we separate and that I wouldn't tell him where we were going," he says. "I'm also counting on the fact that Eleazer will know how to keep the four of them safe. But I have a feeling that as soon as Demetri figures out that he isn't going to find you in Denali, he's going to start looking elsewhere."

"I wonder where he will look," I say.

"Wherever it is," he says. "It will probably take him a long time to get here. I think that we should be prepared to settle in here for a while. As soon as you see Demetri headed our way, we can pick up and go somewhere else."

"In the meantime," I say. "All that I can do is watch out for Edward and Bella, and the humans."

"I think that you should stop worrying about Charlie and Jacob," he says. "Whatever happens with them will have no impact on what goes on in the tower. But you can't drive yourself crazy trying to watch out for everyone. I just hope that Victoria does decide to go to Volterra and by the time she gets there Bella is a vampire. At least they will never see her in Forks again."

"At least," I sigh. "I just wish that there was some way that we could go back to the other Cullens."

"We could," says Jasper. "But it would only endanger their lives. Even if you were willing to go peacefully, Emmett and I would still fight. It's better for them this way. We really have only two choices. We can stay together here, or we can go to Volterra and offer our services to Aro."

"Our services?" I say.

"It's not like I don't have a gift of my own," he says. "And if you mean that much to him, then maybe he would let us stay together. Eleazer said that they respect the bond between mates."

"Do you want to start living on human blood again?" I ask. "Carlisle said that Heidi brings in their food from the outside. She brings in forty or fifty people at a time so that they can feed. Do you think that you would want to have to feel the emotions in that room every couple of weeks."

Jasper stares into space for a long time.

"No, I don't," he says. "You're right. Going to Volterra on our own is a bad idea. I guess that I was just thinking about how it might not be so bad if Bella and Edward were there. We wouldn't be all alone. And with the four of us in there, each of us with our own gifts, we might even be able to get out."

"I understand, Jazz," I say. "And I know that you have a lot of respect for the Volturi and the role they play in our world. But we went looking for the Cullens in the first place because we didn't want to live the usual vampire lifestyle. I really don't know how Edward and Bella are going to try to live up to Carlisle's philosophy."

"I really don't think that Bella can," he says. "She will be a newborn crazed with thirst and the only blood that they will offer her will be human. It will be impossible for her to resist."

"I know," I say. "And as much as she wanted to be a vampire, she never even considered living on the traditional diet. But she won't be able to help herself."

"I don't think that I could either," he admits. "But you're right. I could never live with the emotions of victims week after week like that."

Poor Jasper, I think. He really did seem to think that he had come up with a partial solution to our dilemma. Despite what he said about not focusing on anywhere but Volterra, I keep thinking about Charlie. I told Edward back when we first met Bella that if he killed her it would kill Charlie too. I just hope that that isn't how things will turn out anyway,

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_

_**To my readers: Thank you for your recent reviews! They are so helpful as I continue to refine my story ideas. And no, Bella and Edward aren't getting out of Volterra any time soon. I'm having too much fun having them in there for that!**_


	34. Wedding Plans

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 34: Wedding Plans**

"Oh, Esme!" moans Bella. "What do you think that they want now?"

"I am sure that Chelsea went directly to Aro with the news," I reply, after they are gone. "He probably wants to confirm the plans."

Shortly after Edward and Carlisle go off with Chelsea to see Aro, there is a knock at the door and Sulpicia and Corin walk in. The large guard Santiago is out in the hallway, but I have noticed that he never comes in. Edward told me that he terrifies Bella. He terrifies me too, so I am glad that he stays outside the room.

"Oh, Bella!" cries Sulpicia. "You must show me the ring."

Blushing a deep pink, Bella extends her left hand. Sulpicia very gently picks it up and turns her hand this way and that in the dim light.

"It is quite magnificent," she says. "In my time, all we had were these iron bands."

She holds up her own left hand.

"I didn't realize that wedding rings went so far back in time," says Bella.

"Oh, yes," she says. "Very far back. Do you know why the third finger of the left hand was chosen?"

Bella shakes her head.

"In ancient times, they believed that the vein in that finger was the lifeline that went directly back to the heart," she says. "Isn't that romantic? Of course it is nothing but stuff and nonsense where we are concerned!"

She has a delightful wind chime laugh that reminds me of Alice. Just thinking of my family so far away and probably scattered makes me sad. But I need to put on a cheerful face for Bella. She still looks utterly bewildered by everything that has happened to her in the last week.

"Aren't you absolutely thrilled to be married?" gushes Sulpicia. "This is the most exciting thing to happen in Volterra in a millennium, maybe longer. And Aro has given_ me _permission to plan the wedding for you."

"Yes, I heard that," she says. "You really don't need to go to a lot of trouble for me."

"It won't be any trouble at all!" she says. "Right, Corin?"

"Yes, Mistress," says Corin patiently, most likely because the trouble will be all hers.

"And of course you must help me, Esme," she continues. "It can't be _too _much. Demetri will be going out to find a local official to bribe to come and perform the ceremony. We will have to do it out in the office area because of the human involvement, but I am planning to decorate it with lovely flowers and ribbons. Everything will of course be white for the two virgins. And I promise you, Bella, that we will find you a lovely dress."

"How will you do that?" asks Bella.

"Why, I have made a sketch for Gianna and she is presently looking for one," she replies. "She was able to estimate your size. You are so slender that she will endeavor to find the smallest size. I have never heard of something called a size 0. That makes no sense. 0 means nothing, doesn't it? In my time we didn't have a number such as 0.*"

"What if it doesn't fit?" asks Bella hopefully.

"I can do the alterations," I reply. "It will be simple enough. You won't have to do much more than stand in it. The transformation will take place immediately after."

"Yes, and wouldn't it be lovely if she wore the dress for that too!" cries Sulpicia. "There of course will be a feast, but we won't attend. Heidi is making a special trip for the meal."

At the mention of the words feast and meal, Bella looks slightly ill. Sulpicja notices but misunderstands.

"Oh dear!" she says sympathetically. "Everyone must be terrifying you with stories of the pain of transformation. I promise that I will be by your side the whole time. I will comfort you when you are screaming in pain."

Looking at Bella's face, it takes all of my strength not to slap the woman. But I know that it won't help.

"Have you given any thought to what Edward will wear?" I ask, to change the subject.

"Oh, I had not thought of him," she says. "What do men wear at weddings?"

"Tuxedos," answers Bella immediately.

"A tuxedo?" she says. "What's that?"

"Men's formal wear," says Bella. "It's too bad that we can't get anything from home. Edward had a wonderful black tux that he wore when he took me to Prom last year. It had tails and everything."

"What? It had a tail?" asks Sulpicia, as Corin suppresses a grin.

Neither one of them have any idea of what she is talking about so I quickly sketch a picture of Edward in a tux. I have a feeling that Bella is trying to get her revenge on Edward for making her marry him. What she doesn't know is that Edward has always liked that kind of dress up.

"How dashing!" says Sulpicia. "Where is the tail?"

"The _tails," _I explain emphasizing the plural. "Are a reference to the long waist coat. See?"

She examines it closely, and then asks, "What is Prom?"

"It's this dreadful human experience that Edward insisted that I have last spring," Bella says grimacing. "Alice bought this blue chiffon dress and made me up like Guinea Pig Barbie. I had a cast on one foot and this ridiculous spiked heel shoe on the other. And then I had to dance."

Bella shivers at the memory, but Sulpicia is rapt.

"What is a Guinea Pig Barbie?" she asks.

"We use the word Guinea Pig to describe someone who gets experimented on," answers Bella. "Alice is so beautiful that she doesn't need make up, but she decided that I did. And Barbie is this stupid kind of doll that little girls play with that they can dress up."

"Did you have a Barbie?" she asks.

"No," she says. "They weren't my thing. Besides my parents didn't have money to waste on that kind of crap. I preferred books."

"Because you like to read," says Sulpicia, switching topics as quickly as if she were switching channels with a remote control. "When you are changed and in the guard, will you read to me?"

"Sure," she says. "But if you want, I can teach you to read. Then you wouldn't have to rely on other people."

"I'll think about it," she says. "But I still don't understand what Prom is."

"It's a formal dance that schools hold at the end of the school year for the older students," I explain. "They decorate the gym and have music. The kids all dress up in fancy clothes."

"Did the others dress up?" she asks. "You, know Edward's brothers and sisters."

"Yes," replies Bella. "And they all looked gorgeous."

"You looked gorgeous too," says Edward coming in. "Hello, Sulpicia. Are you working on the wedding plans?"

"Yes, I am," she says. "I will have to speak with Gianna about getting you a tuxedo.

"A what?" he asks in surprise.

"I am getting Bella a wedding dress," she replies. "I asked Bella what the man wears and she said a tuxedo."

Edward looks at Bella in surprise.

"If I have to, you have to," she grimaces. "How about a white one? Since you're a virgin too."

Sulpicia looks very pleased at the suggestion.

"Sure," he says. "That's great! I think that it's a wonderful idea to have a formal wedding. Who are the witnesses going to be? Who is going to give away the bride?"

Bella is now glowering at him, but Sulpicia is delighted that he is playing along.

"Well, Edward," says Carlisle. "I would be honored to stand up with you as best man. Maybe I could wear a tux too, but a black one for me. Esme, I'm sure that you would make a lovely matron of honor."

"That's a great idea, Carlisle!" says Edward. "Bella would you like to ask Esme to be your matron of honor?"

"Esme," she says reluctantly. "Would you be my matron of honor?"

"Yes, of course, dear," I say. "What color would you like for my dress, Sulpicia?"

"What would you suggest?" she asks uncertainly.

"Esme looks wonderful in pink," says Edward. "It goes beautifully with her brown hair."

"And you can have pink accent in the flowers and ribbons," I add. "For your flowers, you can have pink and white roses."

"You have so many wonderful ideas!" beams Sulpicia. "But who will give Bella away?"

"Oh, I don't know," says Carlisle. "Normally it is the father of the bride who gives her away. But we certainly can't ask Charlie."

"Who is Charlie?"

"Bella's father," he answers. "But because he is a human, it would not be appropriate. We will have to find a substitute. It is a very great honor."

"How about Aro?" asks Edward mischievously. "He is the one who is really responsible for making the marriage happen in the first place."

"Yes, he is," she says. "After all, when I asked him, he said yes."

Once again, Edward's words are a two-edged sword. However, looking at him and Carlisle, I suspect that when Sulpicia and Corin are gone we will found exactly why we are playing along with her so willingly. Then, Edward thinks of one more thing.

"We must have music," he says. "What would the wedding be without Wagner's wedding march? Do you have anyone who plays?"

"An instrument?" she asks. "I think not. We don't play instruments in the tower."

"You must try to get a piano for Edward," interrupts Bella. "He is a magnificent player. He even composes music. He has written songs for both Esme and I."

"A piano?" she says. "I've heard about them in my books. You are so talented Edward!"

"Well, we can speak to Gianna about getting a player and the appropriate CD," he says, getting the discussion back on track. "I am sure that she knows all about these things."

"What is a CD?" asks Sulpicia.

"It is easier to show you, than explain it," he says. "But it is a silver disc that plays music by putting it in a special machine."

"I am learning so many new things by planning the wedding!" she exclaims. "Are you remembering all of this, Corin? Well, don't worry about it, because I am."

"Thank you, Mistress," says Corin.

"And don't forget that you must create an aisle," says Edward. "Bella must walk down the aisle to me."

"I am not sure what you mean," she admits.

"I'll draw you a picture," I say, and within seconds, I hand her a sketch of a traditional wedding scene.

"Yes," she says. "I understand. Bella, I am sorry, but I cannot stay with you any longer, I must speak with Gianna when she returns and make my plans. This is wonderful! I had not imagined that it would be so romantic and lovely! It's like one of my books come to life!"

After she leaves, Bella sits down on the bed and heaves an enormous sigh of relief.

"I hope that you are ready for the fact that I am not going to forgive you for this little charade for the rest of eternity," she grumbles.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he says. "But I read in Aro's mind that he wants her kept busy with this. It's all for her benefit, not ours. And when I came in here, I could see that she genuinely wants to be your friend and do this for you. If we are going to be here permanently, you will need to be in her favor. Besides, I am going to be stuck with Aro. Sulpicia can't be that bad."

"Do you want to trade?" she asks sarcastically.

"Bella," says Carlisle. "You can't be stubborn about this. You need to accept the situation with good grace. Besides, Aro is being very accommodating about the transformation. We think that we will be able to do it more quickly and less painfully than normal."

"Well, after this wedding, it has to less painful," she says.

"Listen," he says, ignoring her. "Aro is going to get me some morphine. That should help deaden the pain. Also, before Edward bites you, he will inject a syringe of his venom directly into your heart. That should make the process go more quickly."

"I hate needles," she groans.

"You will be asleep from the morphine," says Edward. "With any luck, you won't be aware of anything until you wake up."

"I hope not," she says. "If I'm screaming it may be because I want you to get Sulpicia out. She has promised to stay by my side the whole time."

"She won't be there when you wake," says Carlisle. "I have seen how dangerous newborns are when they first wake up. They are completely disoriented and terrified."

"Except in the case of Rosalie," says Edward. "She was screaming because you didn't let her die."

"So who will be there?" Bella asks.

"Edward and I," he says. "I don't want to risk anything happening to Esme."

"Gunnar will also be there," says Edward. "You're lucky, he was also considering Felix, but decided against it."

"Who is Gunnar?" asks Bella.

"He is a large German guard, about 700 years old I think," replies Edward. "He's been in the main room every time that we have been there, but you probably didn't notice him. When Carlisle was talking about the transformation, Aro was thinking of assigning him to keep watch over Bella while she is still a newborn."

"I will need a guard?" she asks.

"It's a good precaution for him to take," Carlisle admits. "Newborn emotions are very volatile and they have great physical strength. It will prevent any accidents if someone says something wrong to Bella and makes her mad."

"Too bad," says Bella sardonically. "It might be nice to have an accident involving Jane."

"Bella," says Carlisle sternly. "You have to cut out the sarcasm. Aro may find it amusing for a while, but he will not tolerate it for long. The same goes for you Edward."

"He likes it more than you think," says Edward. "Especially when it is directed at Caius. And Marcus thinks that it is hysterical."

"How can you tell?" he asks. "His facial expression never changes."

"Some of his indifference is genuine apathy and depression," he says. "But he also likes to see Aro and Caius bested, especially Caius. However, we are going to have to be careful of Caius. He wants Alice very much. He wouldn't even mind taking Jasper in the bargain, especially since he has a talent of his own."

"This whole situation is becoming very dangerous," answers Esme. "Neither of them will come here willingly."

"I know," replies Carlisle. "But if Alice sees them coming for her, she and Jasper will run."

"With Alice's vision," says Edward. "She could keep Demetri on their trail for centuries. I wouldn't mind that."

"Speaking of him, what did Aro read in Demetri's mind?" asks Carlisle.

"Demetri was standing there speculating about the color of the cloak that Aro will give me," he says. "He doesn't want it to be darker than his. Needless to say, Aro was mighty pissed."

"I'm sure that he was," answers Carlisle. "I would have thought that Demeri was smarter than that."

"Demetri is a very smart man," replies Edward. "But he was very put out after Aro acquired the twins. His jealousy sometimes clouds his judgment. By the way, Bella, what was all that about the piano?"

"Well, if I am going to be stuck here for the rest of eternity," she says. "I still want to hear you play. It will make me feel better. I am sure that you will find it comforting also."

"That's true, I do," he admits. "Of course I am going to learn how to tune it. And talk Aro into a dehumidifier. Pianos need to be kept in a very special environment. And this is not it. But now she wants me to write a song for her."

"You should," I say quickly. "In thanks for the wedding. It will please Aro if it pleases her."

"That is a very good point," says Carlisle. "Think of it as solidifying your own position. The more that you please Sulpicia, the more time that you get with Bella."

"That's true," he says, as he sits beside her. "Now Bella please, just try to be a good sport about all of this."

"I am," she says. "I just feel bad for Charlie and all the people back home who probably still think that I am missing. You know that he's going to keep looking for me forever."

"We will do something about faking your death when we get home," Carlisle promises. "Then he will have his closure, and then he can move on with his life. Right now, we must concern ourselves with the wedding and transformation."

"Sulpicia wants me to wear the wedding dress for the transformation," groans Bella.

"You might as well," says Edward. "Just think of how radiant you will look when you wake up."

"And thirsty," she says. "What's going to happen when I have the cravings for human blood?"

"Aro is intending to make sure that there is plenty of human blood for you to consume as soon as you awaken," says Edward. "Let's face it. You aren't going to be able to control your thirst. And I am not going to try to force you to live the animal blood diet. There's no way to do it anyway."

"Why not?" she asks.

"Logistics," says Carlisle. "They can't risk letting you out of the tower. There is no way that you could control yourself in the city. After three thousand years, everything they had built up would be gone. And they would be breaking the very laws that they defend."

"What if I refuse?" she asks.

"You can try," he says. "But no newborn could possibly have that kind of self-control. And that's what he is counting on."

"You did," she points out.

"Yes, but I was turned at a different time," he replies. "And the population was not so dense. I was able to go off to very isolated locations. You will be in here and given no other options. Besides, you _must _cultivate Aro's favor."

She looks very miserable. I feel bad for her. Later I will tell her how even with Carlisle and Edward's loving support, I made my share of mistakes. Edward looks over at me and gives me a slight nod. But then I remember that Carlisle and I still have to get out of here.

"What going to happen to us, Carlisle?" I ask nervously.

"Aro said that he would send us home as soon as Bella has recovered from the change," he says. "Once he says that we can go, I want to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Aro is not going to change his mind," says Edward. "Right now he is very happy with you for helping me to make the right choices. As long as Bella and I remain cooperative, he will have no issues with you. That is another reason for you to be cooperative, Bella.

"But he doesn't want you and Esme to stick around any longer than necessary. And Esme, you must be careful too. I read a little bit of jealousy in Sulpicia's mind because you and Bella have such a warm relationship."

"He will have no arguments from me on that score," answers Carlisle. "As far as I am concerned, Esme and I cannot get out of here fast enough. I am sorry that Sulpicia feels that way about Esme. I know that she is a great comfort to you, Bella."

"This isn't how I pictured it," says Bella sadly. "I always imagined that after I became a vampire, I would live with you and the rest of the family forever."

"This isn't how any of us pictured it," I say. "But this is how it is. And as long as we give Aro what he wants now, perhaps we will see each other at some point in the future."

But when I look over at Edward, he shakes his head a little. That is one thing that Aro will not allow. Once Edward is his, he is his. Aro does not share.

***Historical fact: The numerical digit 0 was first conceived in Persia in the tenth century. It is believed that the word zero is derived from the Arab word for "nothing" or "empty space." It was first used in algebraic equations to hold the empty space in the decimal (base 10) columns when there was no number. Just a little bit of trivia.**

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	35. Discovery

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 35: Discovery**

Maybe it was stupid of me, but I'm kind of glad that I gave Charlie the airport tip. Sam, Dad, and the rest of pack are still pretty pissed that I did, but at least Charlie has something to do for the last couple of days. It turns out that she did fly from Sea-Tac to JFK. And then got a flight from JFK to Florence, but there's nothing after that.

Charlie is kind of freaked out by the fact that there was no Alice Cullen listed on any of the flight manifests. And all the tickets were paid for in cash. It figures that the bloodsucker would be smart enough not to leave a paper trail. She didn't even travel under her own name. She probably has a closet full of forge passports at home along with her designer shoes.

So now Charlie has two mysteries on his hands. He has no idea of where Bella went once she got to Italy and he can't find any evidence that the Cullens even existed. Of course over on the Rez we all know they exist. There are eight of us who are phasing into wolves to prove it.

The only break that Charlie has caught is that since it looks like Bella disappeared in Italy and there are no more leads in Forks, Renee has gone back to Florida. That's good riddance in my book. I can see why my Dad always thought that Charlie was better off when she left him, even if she did take Bella with him.

And another good thing is that the redhead is nowhere to be found. The week is up, so I'm back in school again. It's not that I like it so much. It's just that I want it get it over and done with. If I really get my ass in gear, I might even be able to finish my sophomore year and not have to repeat.

I just can't help thinking about that Volterra place where Bella and Alice were going. Suppose things went really wrong and all three if them ended up dead? I feel really bad for Charlie if that happened. Then he will never know about Bella and what happened to her. She will just be another one of the many disappearances in the world.

And I know that people go missing all the time. You can go on the FBI website and there are pages and pages of missing people. I have to wonder how many of them are victims of vampires.

Because he's been so down, Charlie's been spending most of his time with Sue and my Dad here in La Push. They all hang out at Sue's house, because it's the biggest. Theoretically Charlie goes over there to comfort Sue, but it seems like she is the one doing all of the comforting.

"It really doesn't bother Mom at all," Seth tells us one day when we are hanging out at Emily's place. "She says that when she is thinking about Charlie's problems, it helps her forget her own."

"My Dad says that the toughest thing about being there is Leah," I comment, because for once she's not hanging out with us for a change.

"Leah is going to spend the rest of her life making all of us miserable because Sam imprinted on Emily, and not her," he says. "In the beginning, Mom felt real bad for her. But now even she is losing her patience."

"It might not be so bad if she didn't have to be in Sam's head all the time," says Embry. "I mean, sometimes I don't like being in Sam's head."

"Well, her head's not that much better," says Seth. "Her thoughts are just as poisonous as her tongue these days. If she keeps it up, Mom just might kick her out."

"Well, my head can't be such a great place to be either," I reply. "Let's face it. This whole pack mind-sharing thing just plain sucks."

"Not when we need to coordinate in the field," says Quil. "I'm just mad because I didn't get to phase before you guys killed the bloodsucker in the meadow. It must have been a hell of a lot more fun than chasing shadows."

"None of it is fun," says Sam as he walked in. "Jacob, you need to go over to Sue's place. Charlie just got some news about Bella and he wants you to hear it."

"Finally," I say.

"Look, Jacob," he says sternly. "That was a really stupid thing that you did sending him in the direction of the airport."

"Hey!" I say. "At least it got Renee out of town."

"Listen," he says sharply. "No matter what he tells you, I forbid you to say one more thing. This whole mess could get a lot more dangerous than it already is."

"What?" I say. "Do you think that the Italian leeches are going to come here or something?"

"Go listen to what Charlie has to say and give me your opinion then," he replies.

Whatever, I think as I go out to phase. That's one convenient thing about being a werewolf. You can really get places in a hurry if you want to.

"What's up, Charlie?" I say, as I walk in the door.

"He's had word of Bella," says Sue.

"No," says Dad patiently. "He has word of Bella's backpack."

"Huh?" I ask.

"Charlie, why don't you tell him the story," says Sue as she massages his shoulders.

"Well, Jake," says Charlie. "I've already told you that we were able to track Bella as far as the Florence airport by the passenger lists. I talked to some guy who used to work for the American embassy in Rome and he said that if she flew into Florence then that would narrow the search. Rome would have been impossible, but no one goes to Florence unless they want to visit the Tuscan region.

"So anyway, this guy still has a contact in the embassy and he was able to get him Bella's name and picture. The guy then sent out the pictures to all the Italian police departments in the area. He figured that if something happened to her, it would give them a lead."

"Wow!" I say. "That was lucky."

"It wasn't all that lucky," he says. "Mike Newton's Dad has a friend of a friend who works for Senator Fain. He got him to pay attention and sent the embassy guy to me."

"So what's up with the backpack?" I ask.

"Well, some guy working for the police department in some little town called Volterra, said the picture looked familiar," he explains. "He looked through all the cases, but couldn't find anything.

"Then he remembered the lost and found. Apparently they have some big festival on March 19 every year and lots of tourists come. Bella's backpack with her passport, ID, and stuff were found outside the walls a couple of days ago. The plane ticket stubs were in there."

"Round trip?" I ask hopefully.

"No, one-way," he says. "But she arrived in Florence on the 19th and they figure that she went to Volterra for the festival. The backpack looked like it had been sitting outside for a while. Anyway, the police in Volterra swear that nothing could have happened to her _inside _the city because its one of the safest cities in the world. They think that she never got inside."

"Of course if something _did _happen to her there it might ruin their safety record," I say sarcastically. "What a crock!"

"Not to them," he says. "That's what this whole St. Marcus festival is about. Some saint drove all the vampires out of Volterra a century ago and was martyred in Romania. But now it pretty much celebrates the great safety record of the city. The police take it very seriously and wouldn't want to admit that a crime occurred on the same day that they were being honored."

At the word vampire, my head starts to spin. Holy crap! It figures that the Italian bloodsuckers would be hiding out in a place that got rid of all its leeches. Dad gives me this death stare, so I quickly think of something to say.

"So what do they think happened?" I ask.

"They _think _that she was on the way to the festival and she was mugged, attacked, whatever _outside _the city and taken away."

"Do they think that she was kidnapped?" I ask.

"Who would want to kidnap Bella?" he asks. "It's not like she's famous or I have any money to pay them."

"Where do they think that her . . . um body is?" I ask reluctantly.

"They don't think there's a body," he says. "They don't even believe that she was attacked. They have another theory."

"Oh?"

"They think that she went to Italy with Alice and then ran away with Edward to elope," he says with a sigh. "They think that it's some kind of romantic thing."

"How could she get married without any ID?" I ask.

"Apparently, you can get anything that you want in Italy if you pay a big enough bribe," he says. "And we know the Cullens are rich."

"But Alice wasn't even on the plane," I say. "So how does that story make any sense? And do they even know if Edward was in Italy?"

"That's much harder," he says. "I mean he could have come in at any time, from anywhere. And if he flew to another country in Europe and then went there by car or train, there aren't even any passenger lists to go by. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. No, that's it. We know that she was outside of this Volterra place and that's it."

"Have you thought of going over there yourself?" I ask as Billy and Sue glare at me.

"What good would that do?" he asks in frustration. "I don't speak the language. And I don't have the money to go over. I don't have to go there to have the police stonewall me. And I don't have the money to bribe them if that's what they want.

"The embassy over there has promised to keep an eye out for her. They are also going to get the backpack from Volterra. If she wants to leave he country, she will need her passport. And if she doesn't have one then she has to contact the embassy for a replacement."

Which she'll never do, I think to myself. I can tell by the defeated set of Charlie's shoulders that he agrees with me. I wonder what Renee thinks, but I know better than to ask. She's probably been all over him with more abuse. At least she has no reason to come back here. Maybe she'll go to Italy and drive them crazy.

"Charlie," I say. "I'm real sorry. I wish that there was something else that I could do."

"Thanks, Jake," he says. "But you've been more helpful than anyone else. And I now know where she was last seen and that there's no way that she can get out of the country without her passport. All that I can hope is that she will go to embassy in Rome so that they can help her."

My Dad follows me outside.

"Are you happy now?" he says.

"It's better than having him running all over the Olympic peninsula thinking that he's going to find her here," I say. "Besides at least he has enough sense not to try and go there."

"I suppose that you're right," he sighs. "I'm going back in to try and comfort him. What are you going to do?"

"I guess that I'll phase and give the pack the news," I say. "And I guess the redhead's not coming back. If you're right and she tracked her east, she's only got two choices: give up or go to Italy. But there's no reason for her to come back here."

After he goes back inside, I don't phase right away because I want to think. If Bella did get into Volterra and ended up with the bloodsuckers, there's possibility that Edward has managed to protect her. I know that if I could go to Italy, then I could find her, if the stink from so many leeches didn't kill me first.

But how the hell am I going to get to Italy? I don't have a passport and I don't have the money for a plane ticket. But where there's a will there's a way. I'm going to figure something out.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_

_**Author's Note:**__ This has nothing to do with this chapter, but I thought that I would drop a few fun facts. As a classical scholar, every once in a while, I like to throw in a few real details from the ancient world. The iron wedding was the band that women wore in ancient times. Men didn't wear them._

_The women's names have interesting etymology behind them. "Athenadora" is Greek and means gift of Athena. If you read the original texts you learn that Athena was actually a very spiteful goddess who had no use for silly girls (look what she did to Arachne). _

_"Sulpicia" is actually a Roman name with no etymological roots, it was a clan name. But the historical Sulpicia was actually one of the few extant Roman poets that we have. It's my own little inside joke. _

_"Corin" is a corruption of the word "Kore," which is the other name for the goddess Persephone, who became the queen of the underworld (the place where dead people went). The Illustrated Guide tells us that Chelsea's original name was "Charmian" which means joy or delight in Greek (from which we get the word charm). "Renata" comes from the Latin "reborn."_

_Jane's name has a rather ironic origin. It means "God is gracious." I don't know how much thought Stephanie Meyers put into her name choices. The characters that I am developing from the sketchy mentions are my idea of what they should be like._


	36. Wedding Preparations

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 36: Wedding Preparations**

"Edward!" shouts Bella at me. "You said that it would be _worse_ if Alice planned the wedding! How could it have been any worse than this?"

In the process of planning, the wedding, Sulpicia has managed to annoy just about everyone in the tower except her husband. Aro thinks that it is all a lot of fun, mostly because it is driving everyone else crazy. Of course the best part for me is that is that I am able to read all of their minds.

In her eagerness to ingratiate herself with Aro's wife, Gianna returned from the first one of her errands with a wedding planner book. If Sulpicia's ideas were a little crazy before, thanks to the planner they have gone off the wall. Wherever she found the book, it must have been created with the ultimate bridezilla in mind. And Sulpicja could care less about the text. All she is interested in are the pictures.

Things have been progressing of course, at lightening (or you might say vampire) speed. Gianna's first errand had been to return with the wedding dress and this she did quite successfully. The dress that Sulpicia had imagined had thankfully come from a description of one in the Anne of Green Gables books. Therefore, it is not too elaborate. And it needed very few alterations. Size 0 was definitely Bella's size.

Esme and I convinced her that Bella was absolutely beautiful without make up. Thankfully, Esme is also taking charge of the hair. Esme's own dress is in the same style as Bella's but even more simple. Carlisle and I will wear the traditional tuxedos with tails. Even Bella had to laugh over Sulpicia's initial confusion over "the tail," as she called it.

The ever patient Chelsea and Corin have been pressed into service as bridesmaids, while Afton and Santiago will be he groomsmen. Aro was delighted to be asked to give the bride away. But rather than a tuxedo, he will wear his cloak, as will all the other members of the guard. Poor Chelsea and Corin must wear pink dresses also similar to Esme's but a darker shade of pink. And Sulpicia has ordered one for herself in dusty rose.

There are really only two bad sports in the whole thing, Jane and Alec. After seeing the pictures of flower girls and ring bearers in the planner, she asked Aro if she might "borrow" Alec and Jane for the duty. He immediately agreed, mostly because he is irritated by their bad attitudes about his acquisition of Bella and myself. They can see the balance of power shifting and they don't like it.

Athenadora has been surprisingly cooperative. She is even wearing a simple lavender dress. Even she, as disengaged as she may be from the politics of the tower, has discerned the power shift as well. And in return for her (relative) good humor, Aro has given each wife her own living room.

Now they do not have to be together unless they want to (or Aro commands it). I am pleased because it will keep Bella out of Athenadora's way during her newborn year. Caius is playing his part in the production as well, mostly by not complaining. He is hoping that once Bella and I are in place, he will be able to search for Alice.

Marcus is the only one completely unbothered by the mayhem. He is essentially ignoring it, only looking forward to the feast afterwards. The rest of the guards have been put to work organizing the office area to match Sulpicia's whims. They quickly learned that any less than cheerful faces were rewarded by a demand to give Aro their hands. It became easier just to humor her.

All throughout the long preparations of the others for the wedding, Carlisle, Esme, and I spent time preparing Bella for her new life. At first it seemed that it would be impossible to convince her to behave herself. The closer that we got to the wedding, the more caustic she became. Finally, I decided to talk to Chelsea.

"She is really struggling t accept this," I explain. "But I am afraid that she's going to say or do something that will really hurt Sulpicia's feelings."

"Yes, I can see that," she answers. "I will ask Sulpicja if Corin may spend time with her. Corin needs a break from the madness anyway and Sulpicja is so happy that she doesn't need her. But I will tell her that Bella is feeling anxious. I finally convinced her to let me read part of the book to her and so she knows about the wedding jitters."

"Thank you, Chelsea," I say gratefully. "I really do appreciate your help."

"I know that you do," she says with a smile. "I do like you and I feel sorry for Bella. This all must be very frightening for her."

"You have no idea," I say. "Carlisle and Esme have been trying to help her, but it almost feels like she is determined to be unhappy."

"Corin will help her with that," she says wisely. "I will send her immediately."

When she enters the room, Bella looks at her suspiciously.

"I suppose that you are here to make me feel happy," she says.

"I am also here to make me feel happy," she replies with a sly smile. "Sulpicia's planning is driving everyone mad. But try not to be too hard on her. She has a good heart. She wants you to be happy here, but she really doesn't know how to do that. The only things that she knows about humans are from her books.

"And you know how the books romanticize weddings and marriage. She has taken all of that stuff about a girl's wedding being the most important day of her life very seriously. You are marrying the man that you love. In so many of those old novels, the heroine is devastated because she is forced into marriage by her father with someone that she hates."

"So this is really all about making me happy?" she asks.

"It really is," says Corin. "You can't imagine what her life has been like for the past three thousand years. That is a very long time to locked up in here. You have become the most important person to her after Aro. And despite the fact that she seems flighty, she has a very shrewd mind. If you read to her, you will find her to be a very engaging conversation partner."

"Do you think that she will let me teach her how to read?" she asks hopefully.

"I doubt it," she says.

"I suppose that she likes the attention," she says with a sigh.

"It's not really about the attention," explains Corin. "She has an excellent oral memory. You know when Esme was reeling off that list of things for the wedding, she remembered every last one. That's because she doesn't have the luxury of writing it down and then rereading it later. If she wants to remember something she has to commit it to memory."

"So she isn't just being stubborn," says Bella slowly.

"Well, she can be stubborn," Corin admits. "But in this case she probably has a point. I mean, how many things do you _not _remember because you wrote them down?"

"Well, as far as the wedding is concerned, I would have complained about that even if we got married at home," she says. "And I really don't see what the point is."

"Well, I don't see what the point is either," says Corin. "But don't you want to do it to make Edward happy?"

Bella thinks about it for a minute.

"I guess that right now I'm not thinking about anyone but myself," she admits.

"You will be happier if you don't dwell on the things that you can't control," Corin advises. "Focus on the fact that you are marrying the man that you love. And for all the trouble that it's causing, I suspect that this wedding will be beautiful. And then you will be transformed into a vampire. That's what you've wanted all along."

"It's just hard because I have come to love Edward's family so much," she says. "And now I won't be able to be with them."

"Yes," she replies. "I have noticed that even though you are human, you still have very strong ties to the Cullen coven. And being in the Volturi guard is not exactly the same as being in a coven of that size. The ties are not as strong. However, I am sure that Edward has told you that most covens only have two members anyway. Compared to someone like me, you are very lucky. I don't have a mate."

"Have you ever wanted one?" she asks.

"No, but that's only because I never met the right person," she says. "You are very lucky that you have found a mate. You will never be alone. And this place is not so bad if you can keep your sense of humor about you. Just be careful who you laugh at and when."

As she talks to Corin, I can see that she is relaxing. Of course it is difficult to stay cranky when you are in Corin's presence. Carlisle warned me that her happy mood is addictive, something like a narcotic. For the moment, I find myself willing to submit rather than think too intensely about everything that is happening.

"Corin," she says. "I don't know if I can actually kill a human and drink human blood."

"It is harder to imagine while you are still human," she says. "But when you are changed you will not be able to control your craving. However, the only thing that you can do is kill as quickly and painlessly as possible. And if Heidi brings a human in here, that human will die anyway. If he is not killed by you, it will be someone else."

"What happens if I refuse?" she asks, flinching at the thought.

"Then you will be very thirsty," she says. "I don't believe that anyone will force you to drink."

"Will Aro be mad at me?" she asks.

"You know, I was here when Carlisle was here the last time," she says. "Aro used to try and do everything that he could to tempt him with human blood. For a long time it was an amusing game to him. As I said, no one will force you but at some point your thirst will overwhelm you and you won't have a choice."

Being human, Bella eventually falls asleep. At least with Corin in the room, she has no nightmares. When she begins to drift off, I take her in my arms and hold her. Oddly, despite the fact that once she is a vampire I will finally be able to safely make love to her, I know that I will miss her warm, soft body.

"It's a good thing that she doesn't have many more hours left of life," says Carlisle after she falls into a deep slumber. "Her sleep cycles are completely thrown off. Between that and the lack of food, she is growing very weak. I only hope that we can keep her standing through the wedding."

"I am sure that she will," says Esme, who is working on a seam that she is taking in. "I suspect that once she is standing before the official to take her vows, she will realize that magnitude of what she is doing, binding herself to Edward for the rest of eternity. That will give her the strength to carry through."

"What is the plan for after the ceremony?" I ask Carlisle, who has hammered out the details with Aro and Sulpicia.

It was more like, Sulpicia told him how things would be with the wedding. That is a pretty basic set up. She has created an aisle in the office with a kind of small platform at the end. There will be a traditional bridal procession with Chelsea and Corin followed by Jane and Alec. Esme will come down and last of all, Aro with Bella on his arm.

Carlisle will be standing at my side at the front, with Afton and Santiago to his left. Everything else will be there, including Athenadora in her lavender gown. And Sulpicia standing on the left, "the bride's side." Aro will take his place beside her. The ceremony will be a very simple, civil ceremony in Italian. We will then sign the documents. The bridal party will then process out. With any luck it will take under twenty minutes.

At least Carlisle was able to do some negotiating on the issue of the transformation. I was glad to be relieved of the duty. Aro didn't care who he spoke to and Sulpicia agreed that Bella needed me. After we leave, the guests will go to their feast and then get on with their lives.

Chelsea took advantage of the fact that Sulpicia couldn't read for herself and left out the custom of the bride and groom spending their last night before the wedding apart. Not that the vampires in the tower take much notice of night and day. But I couldn't care less about the wedding. All that matters to me is that I legally marry her before she dies.

"You will walk her down the aisle and Esme and I will follow," he says. "Apparently Sulpicia has created some kind of bridal chamber in the rooms that we have been assigned. It may seem macabre to you, like something out of Victorian nightmare but, as usual, she means well. And it is a very romantic setting."

"We have to prepare Bella for that," I say thoughtfully. "I assume that Aro and Sulpicia will be coming with us?"

"Yes," he says. "I will sedate her first with the morphine. When she is unconscious, you, or if you prefer, I, will inject the venom into her heart. Then, you will bite her at the pulse points."

"And we will know the transformation is happening when the screaming begins," I say grimly.

"Yes, and her heart will begin to race," he says. "I am hopeful that the morphine will be merciful and deaden or at least mitigate the burning sensation. It is possible that we will only be able to recognize that the transformation is happening by her accelerated heart rate."

I pull Bella closer and bury my face in her hair for a moment.

"I feel like a murderer," I say bleakly when I lift my head up.

"There is no other choice for her now," says Carlisle. "It goes against all that I believe in as a doctor. It goes directly against the Hippocratic oath I took when I became a doctor, to end a healthy human life. But we have to remember that this is what she wants. She does not view it as death."

"I wonder if she will feel the same way when she wakes up and discovers that she is craving human blood," I say.

"We will be there to support you both in every way that we can," says Esme.

"You will not be there when she wakes up," says Carlisle to her pointedly. "And neither will Sulpicia. It will only be Edward, myself, and Gunnar, who will be her guardian for the first year."

"We should introduce Gunnar to her beforehand," I say. "So that he doesn't terrify her. He is really quite large."

"But he is surprisingly gentle," says Corin. "You will see that when you read his thoughts. He takes his position in the guard very seriously. He views it as a sacred duty to maintain order in the vampire world. However, he is one of those who is always left behind when the punishing missions go out. Caius doesn't like him because he is not vindictive enough."

"I guess that's why Aro assigned him," says Carlisle. "He wanted someone who would always be with her.

"Actually," says Corin. "Sulpicia asked for him. There are several very large, strong guards. She wanted someone who would treat Bella kindly. She often refers to him as the 'gentle giant.'"

"There are times when Sulpicia really is sensitive to those around her," I say. "I guess that she is disappointed that she can't be there when Bella wakes up."

"The others have told enough stories about the newborn madness that she is afraid to be there," says Carlisle.

"Corin," I say. "We know that she will be very disoriented when she first wakes up. Do you think that it would be possible that Gunnar not wear his cloak."

"I think that Aro would agree to that," says Corin. "There is no real _need _for the cloak and he doesn't want anything to happen to you either. Gunnar is there mostly to protect _you _from _her._"

"Yes, Edward," says Carlisle. "It took Sulpicia and I a long time to convince him that you _had _to be there. But I don't think that there is any chance that she will hurt you. Most of the danger comes from the fact that she will probably scared to death when she realizes once again where she is."

As if on cue, I feel Bella stirring in my arms.

"Edward! Where are you, Edward?" she says. "Please don't leave me!"

"I am curious," says Corin. "Whenever she wakes up, she is looking for you. It is as if she is afraid that you are not there."

"That's because for six months I wasn't there," I say grimly. "I was hoping that if I left that she would be able to live a happy, normal human life. But that couldn't happen. But now despite everything I say to the contrary. She is always afraid that she will wake up and find me gone. But soon it will not be a problem. She will never sleep."

"Poor child," she says. "You are lucky that you have Sulpicia to intercede for you. She will make sure that you will have plenty of time for lovemaking and to be alone if that is what you wish. And of course, Aro enjoys his own pleasure with Sulpicia quite liberally. I am sure that this will also give you more time with her."

"I'm here, love," I say softly, as I brush Bella's hair back from her face. "I'm always here."

Bella opens her eyes and looks up at me. They are filled with tears.

"How long, Edward?" she asks. "How long until the wedding?"

"Probably only a few more hours," says Corin, moving closer. "In a short time, Sulpicia will be here to help Esme dress you. Edward and Carlisle will dress in another room."

"Would you like to see the dress again, Bella?" asks Esme.

"No," says Corin. "Sulpicia was very specific about not wanting Edward to see the dress. That's why she insisted that you leave when she tried it on before."

"Okay," says Bella with a sigh. "Whatever makes her happy."

"Bella," I say. "It really isn't so horrible marrying me, is it?"

I look deeply into her eyes, trying to read into her thoughts in vain.

"Edward," she says. "Marrying you isn't horrible at all! I love you. But I spent most of my life hearing Renee tell me _not _to get married too young. But if I'm going to be eighteen for the rest of my life, then I'm happy to do it now."

"Are you sure that I'm not forcing you into anything?" I ask. "No," she says. "The wedding and the marriage are two different things. And the dress is very pretty. I'm not concerned about that anymore. All I wish to do is get married, get transformed, and move forward with our lives."

I wince at the irony of her statement.

"Good," I say in relief as Gianna walks in with a tray of food.

After she leaves, Bella looks around at us and says, "This is my last meal, isn't it?"

"It's your last human meal," says Carlisle gently. "And you should eat it so that you don't pass out during the ceremony."

She swallows hard and nods. But before I let her get up and go over, I hold her close and whisper in her ear, "Forever."

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	37. White Wedding

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 37: White Wedding**

I am pulling Bella's beautiful brown locks upwards when there is a knock on the door and Sulpicia comes in with Chelsea.

"Out, men!" she orders. "It's time to dress the bride."

Edward and Carlisle immediately depart to go wherever it is that they are going to change. Chelsea is carrying a garment bag with the dresses for Corin, Sulpicia, and herself. Bella looks up at me fearfully.

"It's all right," I say soothingly. "I'm almost finished with your hair."

"It's beautiful, Esme!" says Sulpicia. "You are so artistic."

Since the design of the gown is Edwardian, I have pulled back her hair into a bun with tendrils falling around her shoulders. To a human, she would look far too pale, but among vampires, her skin looks delicately pink. Bella's dark, brown hair is very thick and lustrous. I am glad that Sulpicia did not add a veil to hide it.

In order to get the dress on without ruining her hair, I have her step into it. Corin and I slide it up over her hips and shoulders and I button it up the back.

"How do I look?" she asks nervously.

"Exquisite," declares Sulpicia. "You look just perfect!"

"You look lovely," I assure her. "Edward will be so pleased."

I notice Corin looking intently at her. I suspect that she is giving her the "happiness" feeling on full power. Bella suddenly smiles and relaxes. Then she blushes. Chelsea looks at her seriously.

"You truly look beautiful," she says. "You deserve to feel all the joy and happiness of any radiant bride. Edward loves you very much. And the vows you take today are much more powerful than any human version. They really are forever."

"I know," Bella whispers, and I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Bella?" asks Sulpicia in concern. "Are you not happy?"

"These are happy tears," I assure her. "There is an old human expression that says 'everyone cries at weddings'. But no one but Bella will be crying at this wedding."

Sulpicja looks puzzled, but Corin encourages her to put on her dress. Aro has only so much patience for the wedding ceremony and pageantry. He is looking forward to the transformation. It takes us no time at all to dress ourselves. Of course we wear no make up. At her request, I fix her hair, as well as Corin's and Chelsea's. When we are all ready, Sulpicia opens the door.

"Gianna, we are ready for the flowers," she calls.

Gianna immediately appears with four bouquets. The three smaller ones are white and pink roses. Bella's larger one has white roses and orange blossom.

"I remembered from my books that the orange blossom is the popular wedding flower," says Sulpicia.

"They are perfect," says Bella, picking them up.

"Mistress," says Gianna. "The Cullen men are waiting for you with the city official, in other room. Aro is waiting to lead her down the aisle and Jane and Alec are with him."

I guess that that is so that he can keep them in line. Sulpicia leads us all out. From the hall, I can the music playing on the CD player. It is Pachelbel's Canon. Gianna speaks to Sulpicia.

"I will line you all up," she says. "But I have to be ready to switch the CD to the Wagner when Bella walks down. In accordance with wedding customs, Afton will walk you to the place where you are standing and Santiago will escort Athenadora. Everyone knows their spots one they are finished walking."

She leads us out right behind the door to the office area where Athenadora, the two groomsmen, Aro, and the twins are waiting. Everyone is looking highly amused except Jane. She is glowering.

Sulpicia walks up to her and says sharply, "Behave yourself, child."

When she turns away from her, Jane looks like she wants to hit her with one of her burning stares. Aro notices and gives her a hard rap on the shoulder. When everyone is in place, Gianna opens the doors.

The office has been transformed into a kind of wedding chapel, however there are so many flowers that it smells more like a funeral parlor. Sulpicia outdid my expectations completely. An aisle has been created with two long rows of roses. The small platform has been decorated with more roses and ribbons. All of the colors are pink and white.

Bella catches her breath as she peeks in. Sulpicia looks like she will expire with pleasure and Aro looks very fondly at her. Gianna puts everyone in order and then scurries out to change the music at the right time. Someone (probably Gianna) gives a signal and from either side of the door, Marcus and Caius elegantly go down the aisle. Santiago gallantly holds out his arm to Athenadora who takes it and glides in with her head held high.

By the time Sulpicia is halfway down the aisle, Bella is almost in despair.

"Everyone is so graceful," she groans. "I am going to fall on my face."

"Don't worry, fair lady," says Aro, getting into the mood of the pageant. "I shall not let you fall."

Jane rolls her eyes after she quickly turns and walks down the aisle with Alec, scattering rose-petals as she goes. Alec is carrying a satin pillow with the wedding rings. Then Chelsea followed by Corin makes her entrance. I turn and give Bella's arm one last squeeze.

"Edward," I whisper to her.

After I have reached the front and turned, the wedding march begins and Edward and Carlisle step out. Looking extremely elegant in his black cloak, Aro waltzes down the aisle with Bella clinging to his arm. The minute she sees Edward, her face miraculously changes and she beams with all the radiance of the happiest blushing bride.

She does indeed look exquisite. The warmth of her complexion stands out among the ice-cold figures around her. Edward only has eyes for her, the joy clearly evident in his face. I can see that there are no thoughts of committing murder in his mind. Despite the extreme circumstances under which the marriage is taking place, it is a truly joyous occasion.

The only one who fails to crack a smile is Jane. I can see that she must be thinking all sorts of hateful things. I wonder at her brazenness. There is no way that Aro does not notice, although he shows no sign of it now. But I am sure that at the first opportunity he will be grabbing her hand. When they reach the front, Aro places Bella's hand in Edward's and moves away to take his place beside his wife.

The music stops, Bella hands me her bouquet and she and Edward turn to face each other. The poor town official is sweating profusely, no doubt wondering what he has gotten himself into. I notice Demetri staring at him. He opens his book and begins to read very quickly in Italian.

Bella was worried because she speaks no Italian, but she doesn't see anyone but Edward. The nervous man reads the vows, which Edward repeats with perfect pronunciation. When it is Bella's turn, he reads very slowly, enunciating each syllable so that she can mimic him perfectly.

I wonder what they are thinking as they gaze into one another's eyes. I think that it is a pity that Bella has no idea of what she is saying or what Edward to saying to her. Yet as they recite the words to one another, the feelings that lie under the words are clear. I think of all the family members who are not present for this moment, both our family and Bella's.

I consider how much Alice would have loved to plan this wedding. Rosalie would have grumbled at her excesses, but Emmett and Jasper would have cheerfully played along. Now, not only was Alice not able to plan the wedding; she was not even able to attend.

I wonder what her parents would think if they knew that their daughter was a bride. I imagine that they are presently devastated. They will never know what really happened to their only child. It is quite necessary that we stage some kind of accident to prove that Bella is dead. For in truth, in a very short time, she will be dead. Once she is transformed into a vampire, she will join this world of the undead.

Now Bella is playing her part perfectly. Luckily, the vows and the exchange of rings happens groom first and then bride, so that Bella only has to copy what Edward does. Her hand is shaking as she slips the band on Edward's finger. When the official is done and pronounces the words, Edward leans forward to kiss her.

Bella is clearly caught up in the moment. She reaches her arms around his neck and forgetful of everyone around her, grabs him in a full lip lock. He has been controlling his passion for her for over a year now. It is obvious that he is indulging this, perhaps, last request.

After a minute, Chelsea murmurs to Corin, "I think that you may have overdone it."

But the look on Sulpicia's face is ecstatic. She had succeeded in creating the perfect romantic wedding for her friend. Edward is equally enthusiastic, which extends the kiss for one more minute and then two. Finally, the official clears his throat anxiously. Clearly reluctant, Edward gently grasps Bella's shoulders and pushes her away. Despite the break in the kiss, she is smiling joyfully, eyes glistening with tears.

Gianna turns on the music again and Edward walks Bella back down the aisle, followed by the parade of attendants. When they reach the back of the room, Edward turns so that Carlisle can shake his hand and I can hug Bella.

"We can't leave quite yet," says Edward. "We have to sign the paperwork. And Sulpicia wants to have a receiving line of sorts."

Directly behind us is the official, document in one hand, pen in the other. He clearly wants this business over so that he can leave and never come back. We quickly sign and turn to face our guests as the poor human scurries off. I find myself hoping that he doesn't get mixed up with the humans who will no doubt be coming in soon for the feast.

The congratulations are all rather brief, and to me, some seem insincere. Sulpicja doesn't notice. She is so enraptured by her own triumph that she scarcely is aware of anything but the bride.

Caius walks forward with Athenadora and says, "Bella, Edward, may I present to you my beautiful Athenadora."

"I'm pleased to meet you," replies Bella graciously extending her hand.

However, Athenadora leans forward as if to kiss her on the cheek and instead whispers in her ear.

"I shall owe you for a millennium for sparing me the company of my sister-in-law."

Bella smiles back at her brightly, and turns to Marcus, who is next.

"Best wishes, my young friends," he says morosely and moves on.

Then Chelsea approaches with her mate.

"Bella, Edward," she says proudly. "This is my Afton."

"We are pleased to meet you," says Edward congenially, shaking his hand.

Felix, Demetri, and Santiago move quickly past. Corin takes an extra minute to hug Bella. Renata follows and quickly shakes hands. Edward frowns as she passes. Then Aro escorts the twins forward.

"Congratulations," says Alec with a little bow. "You have our best wishes."

The boy has the good grace to kiss Bella's hand and shake Edward's. Jane would have moved by without a word, hoping that her brother's words would have covered her as well. But Aro grabs her arm. Looking more like a sullen child than one of the most dangerous of the Volturi guards, Jane sticks out her lower lip. The expression on Aro's face could easily freeze hell over.

"Congratulations," she says with a little curtsy and then moves on.

"I will see you soon, my dear ones," says Aro. "It was a beautiful ceremony. I am so honored to have played such and important role."

"Thank you so much," says Bella happily forgetting, who she is talking to.

Then Sulpicia comes forward with a tall, blond guard.

"Oh Bella!" she says. "There can never have been a more beautiful bride. I would like you to meet Gunnar. He is going to be your guardian during your newborn year. He will be there so that you don't hurt anyone."

"How do you do, Bella?" says Gunnar with a slight German accent. "You make a lovely bride. Do not worry, Edward. I will keep her safe for you."

"Thank you, Gunnar," he says. "It is good to know that you will be standing guard when I cannot be with her."

"It is my pleasure and my honor," he says and bows before them.

Sulpicia stands by me until the rest of the guards have passed by. To me they are just anonymous faces in black cloaks, but Sulpicia whispers little bits of gossip about each one. I watch my son interacting with them with pride.

It appears that he has aged about ten years in the past two days. He is no longer long-suffering high school student. He looks like the married man that he is as he greets each guard by name and introduces Bella. There is a natural grace and elegance to his posture that would have been present even if he were human. I can see that Carlisle is also looking at him with pride.

Edward is in a rather tricky position as he is entering an elite group as a favored member. His comrades are looking at him with a combination of curiosity and fear. It seems that some of them want to ingratiate themselves towards him. Others are sizing him up.

Yet he looks relaxed and cheerful. He stands out in his white tuxedo as Bella does in her white dress, the two innocent virgins. I just hope that they will not become innocent lambs going to slaughter. If Edward were not capable of reading every thought in their minds, I would be afraid to leave him here alone.

The only member of the guard who is not present is Heidi. She is no doubt busy with the preparations for the "feast." All too soon, the receiving line is complete and it is time to go to the "bridal chamber." There is something rather sad about the fact that our two virgins will not be consummating their marriage there, but rather that one of them will die.

Before we go down the hall I hear Caius say to Felix, "Take all that trash away before Heidi arrives."

However, I no longer care what is happening out there. Edward has his arm around Bella's waist as he escorts her to the bridal chamber. At the door, he stops and picks her up to carry her over the threshold. Once inside, he begins to kiss her again with a fierce intensity that can only mean one thing. He is saying goodbye to his human bride.

Finally, Carlisle has to stop him.

"Edward," he says urgently. "Aro will be in here any minute. Please lay her down on the bed."

Edward gently places her on the bed with great longing in his eyes. Sulpicia has decorated the room beautifully, but neither bride nor groom notice. Bella is looking back at him with longing of her own. I feel sorry for her. When she wakes up, the hunger for her husband will be displaced by the thirst for blood.

When I look down again at the bed, made up with white satin and with curtains framing it, I realize why Carlisle thought that it would be macabre. It is difficult to tell whether it is a marriage bed or a coffin. I notice that the knot of hair on Bella's head is uncomfortable, so I attempt to undo it.

"Let me," says Edward softly, as he begins to swiftly pull out the pins.

Bella sits up and her thick brown hair falls about her shoulders in waves. Edward takes her in his arms to rest her cheek on his shoulder while he lovingly strokes the long tresses. Then he gently lays her back down on the bed and rests his palm against her cheek.

She will soon travel from this divine bliss to excruciating pain. I see the syringes off to the side that hold the morphine and venom. There is enough morphine that Carlisle will be able to set up an IV drip, but knowing her aversion to needles, he will wait until she is fully sedated before he will insert the needle in her vein. He is hoping that she won't be thrashing around so violently that she dislodges it.

"I love you so much," says Edward. "Mrs. Cullen."

Bella smiles up at him and says, "I wish . . . "

"I wish, too," he answers. "But there will be plenty of time for that. I promise."

"So do I!" says Aro jovially as he walks in followed by Sulpicia. "It's time."

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	38. Transformation

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's Note: I like writing cliffhangers as long as I have the next chapter completely thought out, and if I know that I can publish it the next day._

**Chapter 38: Transformation**

Aro's entrance into what I can only view as the death chamber; instantly chills the atmosphere in the room.

"So explain to me how this will happen, Carlisle," he says.

Edward and I exchange a glance. Since he has already offered his congratulations, everything is just business to him now. Esme takes Edward's place beside Bella and Sulpicia moves next to her. She strokes Bella's hair.

"Your hair is lovely when it hangs down," she murmurs. "It's so thick. It will be positively gorgeous when you are immortal."

Bella looks up at her uncertainly. I cannot imagine the thoughts that must be going through her mind. Even Edward does not know. Then I turn my full attention to Aro.

"This syringe," I say. "Is full of Edward's venom. We will be injecting that directly into her heart. This syringe is morphine. I will inject that into the vein in her arm first to put her to sleep. Bella does not like needles so this will spare her the initial pain of the venom injection.

"Gianna was able to purchase so much morphine that I have filled this IV bag. I will be setting up what we call a drip, so that we can keep the anesthetic steady in her system. But I won't do that until Edward bites the pulse points. If for some reason the venom doesn't spread from the heart the way that we hope, that will be a measure of security to make sure that the venom spreads quickly.

"The difficulty with the drip, is that if she begins to thrash around in pain, she could pull the needle out from the IV. The only problem with that could be a sudden surge of pain for her. But I won't know what the effect of the morphine is until after she wakes up."

"This is fascinating," says Aro. "I can see that your years as a human doctor have made you merciful. That is not a quality that I share, but I can see that your son is anxious that she not suffer too much."

"Edward witnessed the transformations of Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett," I reply. "He knows what it is like to sit helpless and watch another person writhe in pain and not be able to help."

"What do you have to say about it, Edward?" he asks.

"I just want it to be over now," he says.

"Ah, the impatience of young love!" he sighs as he misinterprets his statement.

The talk of needles, IVs, and writhing in pain makes Bells look green. If she weren't already lying down she would probably faint, as she is so prone to do.

"Don't worry, Bella," says Esme softly. "You will soon be asleep."

"May I please have one last kiss?" asks Edward, acknowledging that he now knows who is really in charge.

"Of course," says Aro magnanimously as he sweeps his arm in Bella's direction.

Esme and Sulpicia stand back to let Edward near. He takes her face tenderly in his hands and presses his lips gently to hers. Unlike the passion they exhibited earlier, this kiss is almost sacred. In many ways, it is a farewell kiss. But when this lover dies, she will be reborn in a new state. Aro patiently waits for him to finish.

When he finally moves his face away, he whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too," she says softly. "Will you please sit here while Carlisle injects the morphine? I would like your face to be the last thing that I see before I close my eyes."

"Of course," he chokes and settles in beside her.

Esme stands beside him and places her hand on his back. Aro and Sulpicia stand side by side. His face is eager, while hers is tender. I twist on the plastic tourniquet and tighten it. My hands slightly shake as I tap the skin above the bend in her arm, looking for a good vein. When I find my spot, I warn her out of habit.

"You will feel a slight pinch."

"Edward," she whispers. "My love. My life."

"Bella, my only love," he replies in a hushed voice.

I insert the needle into the vein and press down on the syringe. Edward begins to hum her lullaby. It makes her softly smile. When I pull out the empty syringe, I press down on the tiny incision with a cotton ball. Bella's eyes grow heavy as the morphine works its way through her system. Her breathing changes so that it is deep and even.

"Bella," I say. "Can you hear me?"

But there is no response. As we have previously planned, Esme and Edward unfastened the back of the dress so that her chest is exposed. Edward softly caresses her skin. When he looks up, his eyes are filled with agony.

"I can't do it, Carlisle," he says. "I can't bring myself to inject that syringe into her heart."

"It is your venom, son," I say. "And that is what she wanted. Once it is emptied, you should begin to bite her. Don't forget to pass your tongue over the bites to seal the venom in."

He nods, too overcome to speak. There is not another sound in the room. Even Sulpicia is silent. Aro follows my every move as I hold up the syringe and prepare to jab. Edward moves so that he is near her head, so that he will be close to her neck where he will start. Then without a word, I thrust the needle into her chest and plunge the venom in. There is no movement by her.

Once the syringe is extracted, Edward begins to softly bite into her skin, first at the jugular, then down her arms and legs until at last he bites her ankles. Quickly, I set up the IV drip before she begins moving, taping the needle in as securely as I can. Her heart is now racing as the change begins, but she remains motionless.

"Is it working?" asks Aro, breaking the silence.

"Can you hear her heart?" I ask in return. "The normal human heart cannot beat that fast and survive. The venom has taken over her cardio-vascular system and the change is happening."

"Then why isn't she screaming or thrashing wildly?" asks Sulpicia.

"It's the morphine," I say. "It has completely numbed her central nervous system. It appears that she can't move, I am only hoping that she can't feel anything as well."

"So would you say that things are going well?" asks Aro.

"As well as something like this can go," I reply, not mentioning that I can't view killing someone in this manner as "going well."

"I will leave you to it then," he says. "I am sure that you will appreciate the privacy. Sulpicia?"

"I promised her that I would stay," she says.

"You made the promise so that you could comfort her as she writhed in pain," he says. "She is not writhing, and therefore you shall comfort me. When Bella has reawakened and is relatively calm you may see her again."

"Yes, husband," she says with resignation.

"Gunnar will be outside the door when you need him," he says. "If you like, he can call Chelsea to stay with Esme until you are sure that it is safe for her to be here."

"Thank you, Aro," I say. "You are most kind."

When they leave, Edward breathes a sigh of relief.

"He is in fact very kind," he says. "He insisted that Sulpicia leave to give us these last hours alone. I am not sure how many centuries it will be before we see each other again."

"What was Sulpicia thinking?" asks Esme.

"Her mind was divided," he replies. "She felt glad that Bella does not appear to be suffering. Yet she was disappointed that because of this, Aro made her leave. But he will take her to her bedchamber and make love to her for several hours. She will not be too disappointed."

"Were you pleased with the wedding, Edward?" asks Esme.

"I think that considering where it took place, it was the best that I could have hoped for," he replies. "Bella looked beautiful and the ceremony was as good as could be expected under the circumstances. The official was terrified the entire time that he would make a mistake. Demetri has threatened him with his life if things didn't go well"

"Do you think that he made it out safely?" asks Esme.

"That was the plan," he replies. "I believe that Gianna took him immediately so that he would not see the 'feast' entering with Heidi. Aro told her to hold back a couple of humans for Bella when she wakes up."

"It will be interesting to see if she can resist," comments Esme. "I know that she was hoping that she could."

"With Bella you can always expect the unexpected," he says. "I have never met anyone more stubborn than she is."

"She may hold out for a time," I say. "But I don't see how she will be able to resist after a certain point."

"You did," he says. "I am sure that you weren't too much more determined than she is."

"Yes," I admit. "But I was also in a situation where I always had the option to run away from humans. She won't be able to do that. And the longer she persists, the more inventive he will become to try and tempt her. In fact perversely enough, the more she resists, the more it will please him. It will be a very diverting game for him."

"Do you think that he will grow weary of it?" he asks.

"I doubt it," I say. "All he has to do is wait her out. If he does not allow her out to feed on animal blood, she will have to give in at some point."

"At least he is going to humor my tastes," he says.

"He is?" I ask.

"He wants to keep me happy, at least for now," he says. "He is very pleased that I have 'come around,' so to speak. And he has been watching our non-verbal communication. He is going to make every effort to try and build the same relationship between him and me as I have with you. And he was very pleased with my performance during the receiving line."

"I was very proud of you, Edward," says Esme. "You were every inch the elegant and gracious gentleman."

"And that's exactly what he wanted from me," he says. "He sees me as his greatest asset at the moment after Chelsea. He wants me to rise above the rest of the petty squabbles and intrigues in the tower and behave with decorum and self-control. There were others present that he was not so pleased with."

"Jane?"

"Jane really is a little fool," he says. "She is jealous of Bella and has been since Bella was able to shield her power. Jane is a mean-spirited and silly girl. If one of the other guards annoys her, she will turn the 'death rays' on him or her. I have felt them for myself. I would not want to do so again, even for a short time."

"Why was Renata so bothered?" she asks.

"Renata is an interesting case," he says. "On the one hand, she was miffed because she was the only female who did not have a special role in the tableau. On the other hand, she is worried that Bella's gift, once she is turned, will be significantly more powerful than hers. Of course Aro is hoping for the same thing."

"It seemed that Alec behaved himself at the end," comments Esme.

"Seemed is the operative word," replies Edward. "He is taking the path of least resistance. He doesn't like us any more than his sister, but he has realized that pouting will get him nowhere with Aro. We won't have any trouble from him."

"At least you know that Corin and Chelsea like you," I say.

"They are not the only ones," he says. "Some of the guards have developed a rather deep affection for Bella. Santiago, Afton, Gunnar, and even Felix look upon her as a lamb among wolves. Athenadora likes her because she will give her some distance from Sulpicia.

"In his own way, Marcus likes her for her spirit. And Caius is waiting to see how she turns out. If her talent doesn't provide anything useful for him then he is prepared to tolerate her. And if she is a favorite of Aro's, he will make no problems. He already recognizes my value."

"Bella aside," I ask. "Do you believe that you will have any problems with the others?"

"I don't believe so right now," I say. "I am going to make every effort to stay as low key and unobtrusive as possible. I will neither curry Aro's favor nor shun it. Bella and I have been assigned a comfortable room not far from the wives. And as long as he doesn't have much need of me in the presence chamber, Aro will let me spend as much time as I like with Bella."

"Any of the other guards a potential problem?" I ask.

"No, they simply want to be on the correct side when the power jostling is over," he says.

"I can't believe how peaceful she looks," says Esme, looking down at Bella. "If I didn't know better, I would think that she is sleeping. It would be nice to know how rapidly she is changing."

"We will begin to see the physical signs as the venom works its way outward," I explain. "She will grow paler and her features will smooth out and become less irregular. She is really too slim now, but since she has always been slender I don't think that she will fill out much. Her hair will become thicker and glossier."

"And of course when she opens her eyes, they will be crimson," says Esme.

"Even though we have warned her," says Edward. "She will probably find that to be the most shocking aspect of her new appearance. But Sulpicia is right about one thing. Dressed in her bridal gown, she will look absolutely glorious. That is what Aro is hoping for."

"Does he have any plans for when the transformation is complete?" I ask.

"Once it is safe for Bella to go out among the others," he answers. "He wishes to introduce her to the guards. Gunnar will never be far from her except when she and I have our private time. At some point, Chelsea will bring me a dark suit. I will dress in it for the presentation. At that time Aro plans to put the cloak on me himself. It is a very great honor. The only other guard that he has personally cloaked is Chelsea. Caius took care of the others."

"When will Bella receive her cloak?" asks Esme.

"Once the newborn madness is past, he will begin to test her gift," he replies. "Chelsea and possibly Corin will be assigned to help her develop it if it looks strong enough. The more useful it is, the darker her cloak."

"How dark will your cloak be?" I ask.

"He hasn't told me, but I have seen in his mind that it will be as dark as Chelsea's," he says. "It's to be a surprise to everyone, but Chelsea suspects that it is coming. She has decided to accept it graciously. Some of the others will be very envious, but indicating that Aro would be a big mistake, as Demetri has already discovered."

"When will we be asked to leave?" asks Esme sadly.

"You won't be asked, you will be told," he says. "But if we all accept the situation with good grace, he will not order Chelsea to break our bond. If we show any sign that we are not in complete accord with his wishes, she will do as she is told. She doesn't want to, but she has no choice. The nature of Aro's gift is such that you can't fake anything."

"We will do our best to project our good feelings," I say.

"You will have to do more than project," he says. "He will take each of your hands before you leave here. So you had better mean it. At any rate, once it is clear that your skills are no longer needed for Bella, you will go."

"I expected as much," I reply.

"What are your plans?" he asks.

"We will return to the others in New York," I say. "Where I told them to stay."

"Demetri will follow you," he says. "He will want to convince Alice to come and visit Bella and I. He will be told to be persuasive. Aro is willing to be patient in acquiring Alice. Caius is not. Still, since he has been so well-behaved about the strange situation with Bella and me, Aro is humoring him."

I wonder if I should try and call ahead once we are en route.

"Don't even consider it," he says. "Just go straight home. Trust me. That will be best."

Then he turns to give Bella his full attention. He strokes her face and gently kisses her forehead. Then he picks up her hand to wait. Looking at her, I believe that I can already see the beginnings of the physical changes. This transformation may be over much more quickly than even I had hoped. Edward looks up at me and gives me a brief glimmer of a smile.

The end of Bella's transformation will be bittersweet. He will be regaining his bride for eternity, but he will be losing his parents for that same endless time. And although in some ways I will be gaining a daughter, I will also be losing my son.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	39. Reborn

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 39: Reborn**

It feels like we having been sitting for forty-eight days rather than forty-eight hours waiting for the transformation to be complete. But now the changes are very evident in Bella's appearance. Her hair looks darker, thicker, and glossier than before. Her face retains its original features, but the skin looks like it has been airbrushed in a photo. My love is about to be reborn as a vampire.

She is now the same temperature that I am and far less fragile. Every once in a while, I pick up her hand and rest my cheek against it. The despair that I felt when I saw the venom injected into her heart is lifting from my mind. There is hope. Is this really death? She never believed it was. And will this change exclude her from heaven? She always said that there could be no heaven for her without me.

Her heart is now racing. For the past several hours I have been talking to her, assuring her of my love. I want her to know that from the first second that she closed her eyes until the second she reopens them that I have been here.

From behind me, I hear Carlisle go to the door and open it.

"Gunnar, could you please get Chelsea?" he says. "The time is near."

I register the surprise in Gunnar's mind. He can't believe that it has been so quick, not to mention painless. He has not heard a single scream through the door. And then he is gone, no doubt off to both get Chelsea and tell Aro. Within seconds, he is back in the room with Chelsea.

Chelsea's mind is filled with concern. What if something has gone dreadfully wrong? How can this have happened so rapidly and quietly? She stares at Bella lying on the bed. Even though she hasn't been here, she can see that she hasn't moved. She is concerned for Esme because she knows how she hates to be separated from us.

"Esme," says Chelsea gently. "Please come with me. We will only wait in the hallway. You may return as soon as it is safe."

Reluctantly, Esme follows. She doesn't want to leave, but will obey Carlisle's orders. I hear the door close. Gunnar has stayed behind and is standing beside Carlisle, silent and staring in amazement. He has seen many vampires in his seven hundred years. It is not her wondrous appearance that amazes him. It is the speed of the change from human to vampire.

"Edward," says Carlisle. "You need to stand up and get away from her. No matter what happens don't make any sudden movements. She would be devastated if she hurt you in any way. Remember Emmett."

As if I could forget him. My big, grizzly bear-like brother was so startled when he woke up that he broke several pieces of furniture before Carlisle could properly explain things. Then Rosalie was lucky that he didn't crush her when he realized that the "angel" of his dream was really a vampire standing in front of him. Of course the size differential between Emmett and Bella is enormous. But if it makes Carlisle feel better, I will keep my distance.

Without any kind of warning, Bella's heart races to its final beat and is then silent. She remains absolutely still for several moments, and then slowly opens her eyes. They are ruby-red. That change alone is stunning. How many times had I looked into her deep, chocolate brown eyes? But I only have time to mourn them for an instant because I have to take another step back.

In a nanosecond, she is off the bed and crouched in the corner in a defensive position. Like all newborns, she is completely disoriented. The three of us hold our breath and stand like statues. Bella flashes her new eyes to each of our faces; lingering at last on Gunnar's because he is the one stranger. She lowers herself into a crouch and hisses, not aggressively, but fearfully. Instinctively, he takes a step back. She freezes.

I try desperately to penetrate her mind, but even as a vampire, she has me securely locked out. Finally, I can no longer bear it.

"Bella, love," I say slowly and gently. "I know that this is very frightening for you. But you are safe. Try to remember what had happened. When you last fell asleep we were beginning the transformation process. It is complete. You are a vampire. Nothing has changed but you and your perceptions. Nothing else is different, only you.

"Carlisle and I are here to help you. And this is Gunnar. He is going to be your guardian. He won't hurt you. He will protect you and everyone around you until you have overcome the newborn madness."

She processes this information at vampire speed and straightens up. She now looks confused by the rate at which her body responds to her thoughts. The physical response is instantaneous with the thought. I slowly lift my hand and hold it out to her. She looks down at my hand and then into my eyes intently.

"I love you," she says slowly with the dulcet bell-like quality of a vampire's voice.

"As I do you," I reply gently. "As I do you."

This time with measured slowness, she raises her own hand and touches my fingers. She immediately recoils and looks startled.

"We're the same temperature now, love," I say calmly. "We have the same skin. I no longer feel as cold or as hard as stone to you."

She looks back at me in wonder and reaches forward again. This time, she strokes my hand and my fingers. Her touch no longer feels hot, but is as warm as mine.

"Soft," she says, as she caresses my hand.

"Yes," I reply as I slowly lift my other hand to cradle her face.

How often had I wished that I could do this! Now, I can confidently cup my hand around her cheek and don't have to fear that I will crush the bones in her skull as she leans into it. She raises her eyes to me. They are on fire, not with thirst, but with hunger. I feel myself respond instantly. I release my other hand from hers and bring it up so that I am holding her face in my hands.

She opens her mouth expectantly, invitingly, and I cover it with my own. For the first time, I feel confident enough to fully possess her. Together our tongues reach out and begin a slow and steady dance as we explore the taste and feel of each other. I _can _finally give in to hungers of my own. I am no longer fearful that if I lose control I might bite her and literally devour her blood.

Yet the passion still exists. If it is possible, it feels stronger. Her rising passion is more powerful than any human's could be. It has a magnetic quality that draws me to her. Her lure, her new vampire scent is intoxicating. The memory of her sweet blood is fading fast, replaced by this new alluring aroma. My senses are on high alert. I have never felt this way before.

In an instant is if we are welded together. Her body is molded firmly against mine and I can finally respond. My hands slip away from her face and slide down her back so that I am pressing her against me. She wraps her arms around me and suddenly has me caught in a viselike grip. Her newborn strength surprises me. Now I can almost feel as if she will crush_ me._

"Bella," I choke out, as I managed to extricate my unwilling lips from hers. "Careful, love. You don't know your own strength."

She pulls back reluctantly, but still maintains a firm grip only shoulders.

"You've been holding back on me," she says, her eyes full of reproach.

I hear Carlisle clear his throat from behind us. We both turn towards him and Gunnar. If Gunnar were human, he would definitely be blushing. Bella has sensually curled her body around mine and definitely has no intention of letting go.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" asks Carlisle.

"I'm feeling much better than I expected," she replies. "I had no idea that Edward was so beautiful. I feel as though my human eyes were blind. But it is more than that. My human senses were dull. His scent and taste are simply . . . divine."

She looks up at me as if I were the very sun on the sky.

"I mean," he says wryly. "Are you thirsty?"

She looks at him for a moment with a puzzled expression on her face, as if she doesn't quite understand what he means.

"For what?" she asks.

"For blood, Bella," he says. "Your throat should be dry and burning for blood."

"I am not thirsty," she says slyly. "But I am hungry."

She reaches up to kiss me again. This time _she _is not quite so brutal in her assault. My own hunger and longing reacts to hers. The months of self-denial and self-control have pent up a great deal of sexual tension in my body. The lower part of my body has come to attention. There is an ache deep inside and if my father (I could care less about Gunnar) were not standing there, I would tear off her dress and take her.

"I would please like to tell my Master that Bella is awake and speaking," he says. "I believe that the only one in danger of being injured here is you, Carlisle. And only if you try and come between Edward and his bride."

"Go to Aro," says Carlisle quickly. "Tell him that I have a few questions for Bella and then I will report to him."

"Do you have any information that you want me to convey now?" he asks.

"You may tell him that Bella is not thirsty," he says. "But her hunger is such that we may not see these two for several days once we leave them alone."

Gunnar looks at us. Bella is nuzzling my neck and trying to engage me in another kiss.

"Lucky Edward," he says, still looking bemused. "I must fix this image in my mind for the Master or he will not believe me."

Then he turns and leaves us alone.

"Bella," says Carlisle urgently. "Try to focus. Are you sure that you are not thirsty?"

She reluctantly allows me to disengage myself from her arms.

"I am not thirsty," she says firmly. "I know what I want and it is not blood."

"Bella, tell me," he says. "What do you remember happened since you went under from the morphine?"

She looks at me uncomfortably.

"Tell him the truth," I say quietly. "He needs to know for future reference. If he ever has to change someone again, he needs to know about the efficacy of the drug to numb the pain. Were you in any pain at all?"

She takes a deep breath.

"After I went to sleep, I remember awakening with the feeling that someone had set my chest on fire," she says. "Then there was pain in my hands, feet, arms, legs, and throat. The pain was everywhere at once and it felt like I was being burned to a crisp, to a cinder."

"Why didn't you scream or flail about?" he asks. "You were absolutely still."

"I wanted to," she says. "But I was locked in place. I could not move. There was no release. I think that the morphine made my body immobile, but I could still feel everything. The fire was racing through me. It was racing, but not consuming. And because it was not consuming, it never lacked for fuel to feed it."

Carlisle's face falls.

"So the morphine did nothing to numb the pain," he says.

"Maybe it did," she replies. "But I obviously have nothing to compare it to. And I hope that I never do."

"When did things begin to change?" he asks.

"I honestly don't know," she says. "I had no perception of time. But eventually I was able to perceive more of what was happening around me. Then my extremities began to cool. But as they cooled, the intensity of the heat in the center grew more powerful. And then just when I couldn't bear it any longer, it stopped."

"What were the things that you were perceiving?" he asks.

"There was not much," she admits. "I knew that you, Edward, and Esme were all here. But you weren't talking to each other. I could hear Edward, his words of love, his little reassurances. And he was humming my lullaby. It helped to be able to focus on his voice, against the pain if you will."

"I'm glad that I could comfort you," I say quietly, relieved that my helpless gestures had mitigated things even a fraction.

"That was what kept me from going crazy," she says. "When the burning first started, I wanted you to kill me. But I couldn't move. I couldn't say it. But then when I could have moved or said it, I didn't want to. I used your voice to guide me out of hell."

"You look incredible," says Carlisle. "Strong and beautiful."

"I am finally worthy to stand beside Edward," she answers quietly.

"You were always worthy to stand beside me," I say. "It is I who have never been worthy."

She looks at me intently.

"Are you disappointed?" she says. "Isn't this what you expected?"

"How could I possibly disappointed that the fragile human girl that I loved is now the strong and beautiful woman whom I adore," I reply. "I didn't think that it was possible that I could love you more."

"I have never been capable of loving you the way that I do," she says. "You are everything to me. There is nothing but you, Edward. But I still think that something is wrong."

"Okay, I will admit it," I say. "I was hoping that as a vampire I might be able to read your thoughts. But no, they are locked up as tightly as ever."

"Is that all?" she asks.

"That is all," I say. "I have you for eternity. There is nothing left in the world for me to desire. I am whole. I am complete."

"I am also complete," she says. "I have everything that I want. Well, except for one thing at the moment. May I see Esme, please? I promise that I won't hurt her."

"As long as you don't try to give her a hug," I reply only half-joking.

Carlisle reaches back to open the door and says, "Esme, Bella wants to see you. It's safe."

"Chelsea wants to see you too," I murmur to Bella.

Esme walks in and stands before us in shock. She had been prepared for a wildly angry wraith, like Rosalie; or perhaps even for a powerful, uncontrollable monster, like Emmett. Instead, Bella is standing before her calmly and coolly. She is completely in control of herself.

"Bella," says Esme. "You look amazing. And you are so in control. How are you doing it?"

"I'm not really trying," she says. "Okay, I am trying to control my lust for my husband, but otherwise I feel fine."

"I have never seen anything like it," says Carlisle. "I have never heard of anything like it either. She has no thirst. So far she has not even come close to losing her temper. It's . . . unbelievable."

Suddenly Aro comes striding in with Gunnar at his side.

"I had to see this for myself," he announces. "I could not even trust the images that I saw in Gunnar's mind. Yet, here she stands. Our new vampire Bella is in perfect control of herself and her thirst."

"I feel no thirst," she says simply.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "There is no burning? You can think of other things than blood?"

"At the moment," she replies. "I can only think of one thing."

She looks at me lasciviously. Aro throws back his head and starts to laugh.

"What do you know?" he cries in delight. "She does not thirst, she hungers. Perhaps we need to give her some time alone with her husband in order to satisfy this hunger. And then perhaps the thirst will come. Unless you are controlling yourself to in order to protect your new husband's sensibilities. Do you wish to placate his desire that you not feed on human blood?"

Bella tosses her head like an unbroken colt.

"I am only thinking of how _my _sensibilities will be placated," she says. "If you are all finished discussing me as if I were some sort of lab experiment, I would like to be alone with my husband."

"Of course, my dear," he says dryly. "Your wish is my command. Come the rest of you. Let us leave the young lovers to their business."

"Thank you, Aro," I say gratefully.

"Of course," he says. "We must keep you both happy now, mustn't we?"

"Come, dear, says Carlisle to Esme and leads her out.

Gunnar casts one perplexed look back at us and follows Aro.

"Carry on! Enjoy yourselves, dear ones," says Aro. "Take all the time that you need."

"I hope that he really means that," I say. "Because we may need a lot of time."

Bella just smiles and hurls herself against me. I don't even notice as the others escape through the door that soundly closes. I give myself over to my own passion.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_

**Author's Note: In imagining the vamp-on-vamp sex. I realized that the scenes would be too steamy for a "T" rating. I don't want to change the rating of the whole story, especially since there may be readers who prefer to skip the erotic parts. **

**Therefore, I am starting a second story with an "M" rating. It will pick up in the parts of the story where Edward and Bella go off on their own. It is called "Body and Soul." The first chapter picks up where this chapter leaves off.**

**The next chapter of **_**this**_** story will flow seamlessly from this point.**


	40. Newborn

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's note: Thanks again to my reviewers for their support. You know, I thought of publishing "Body and Soul" as a chapter for this story, but I have been scolded by reviewers before for some of the lemons I've written and published under "T." It's a pain, but what can I say? _

**Chapter 40: Newborn**

"Carlisle," says Aro. "I don't suppose that there is any way that you can explain what just happened in there? Have you ever seen or heard of a newborn refusing blood for _anything?"_

"Aro," I reply. "I am just as perplexed as you are. I have not only seen many newborns, I have also studied them. And over the centuries I have interviewed hundreds of vampires about them, including my son Jasper who knows more about newborns than anyone else that I have ever met. Nothing fits the paradigm."

"Could it have been the unusual transformation?" he prods.

"That may have something to with it," I answer doubtfully. "But we literally flooded her circulatory system with venom. Look at how quickly it changed her! If anything, I thought that she would ravenous when she woke up."

"Well, she was ravenous," he says dryly. "For sex. The atmosphere in that room was charged some kind of magnetism. It appeared that young Bella could hardly restrain herself from jumping on his. Who would have thought of such a thing?"

"Well, Aro," I say, adopting my best clinical tone. "You transformed your mate. What was she like after she was transformed?"

"She was parched," he replies. "It was good luck that small party of travelers, six I believe, were passing. She had five. But even after that, her eyes were not nearly so red as Bella's. And it was over a year before she developed that degree of hunger."

"Yes," I acknowledge. "Bella's eyes are an exceptionally vivid shade of ruby. I have never seen anything quite like them, have you? In someone else perhaps?"

"Never," he admits. "Might that be a clue to this new creature who has come to life?"

"It's possible that because of the speed of the transformation that more blood remains in her tissues than usual," I say. "When the rest of my family were transformed, they all had red eyes. It was over a year that their eyes cooled the amber-color that they presently are. But still, no matter how red the eyes are, she should still be very thirsty."

"Could he read her mind?" asks Aro. "While we were in there, I was so stunned by her control that I didn't think to take her hand."

"No," I reply. "Her mind remains elusive. And he tried. But even in her new vampiric state she is still unconsciously closing him out."

"And she was unconsciously controlling her thirst if we are to believe her," he muses. "One wonders what would happen if she became more self-aware. What could she do with this 'control' if she understood it?"

"We can't know until we can test," I reply. "Although I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Then it is truly a mystery," he says. "And you know how much I like a good mystery."

I nod, my thoughts still on the puzzling behavior of my new daughter. We are presently sitting in the presence chamber. The fact that I am sitting indicates that I am still in his favor. I suppose that he is not only pleased with my success in bringing Bella and Edward to him, but also with the fascinating study that Bella offers. And this has provided many hours and days of entertainment for him and his wife.

Esme has gone to Sulpicia's room with Chelsea, where she will stay with her and Corin until my interview with Aro is complete. Then she and I will be going back to the room that Bella and Edward were staying in before. When they are done, they will be escorted to their new apartment near the wives.

Chelsea is standing quietly to the side. Marcus and Caius are seated with us as well. Caius seems to be trying to tease out in his own mind what the ramifications are of this unusual newborn. Marcus looks bored. Several of the other guards are stationed at their regular posts in the rotunda. Felix and Demetri are closest.

"So, brother," says Caius. "What happens next?"

"We wait until the young lovers have had their fill of each other," replies Aro. "Then Edward will receive his cloak and begin his duties to us. Bella will return their room with Gunnar."

"How long do you plan to indulge this extravagant display of lust?" he asks.

Aro chuckles.

"I believe that I will let them go at it for as long as they like," he says. "I will be interested to see how long they can last."

"Well, considering how long that rather virile young man has been waiting, over one hundred years if I am not mistaken," Caius says. "I would imagine that would be quite some time, perhaps even days. And you say that the girl had adhered herself to him in a most inappropriate way?"

"Are you jealous, brother?" asks Marcus in a monotone, as he deigns to look over.

Caius growls and Aro rolls his eyes. The intense passion of Bella and Edward's romance is just the gift that keeps on giving. I can only imagine what the guards are thinking. Of course there is only one thing that the single guards can feel about it, envy.

"I suppose that the concept of inappropriate, demands on your definition of appropriate," comments Aro. "Why shouldn't our newborn virgin be eager to change that state for herself as well. The two of them were a pair of innocents seething below the surface with erotic desires. Maybe the overload of _his _venom in her whatever-you-call-it system has acted as an aphrodisiac."

"It's possible," I say doubtfully. "However if it had those qualities, I am sure that someone else would have figured it out by now. No, I think that it is much more likely that Edward made a vague prediction of this outcome while she was changing. He said Bella never responds to things as one expects. This certainly fits _that _paradigm. Where all things Bella are concerned, we can only expect the unexpected."

"Well, since we have no idea of how long the young lovers will 'go at it' as you so delicately put it, brother," says Caius sourly. "Might I suggest that we permit Carlisle and Esme to leave?"

"I will make you the offer, Carlisle," says Aro. "But aren't you interested in finding out how long the two of them can enjoy the carnal fruits of their marriage? I must wonder the level of stamina and endurance that they will have. What about you? From a scientific perspective of course."

"From a scientific perspective," I say. "I have plenty of evidence that young vampires can make love for days at a time. My children Emmett and Rosalie were so bad that periodically we would kick them out of the house to get a rest from them.

"It was not that we had to witness anything however it was exceptionally . . . loud. Not to mention the fact that they broke a lot of things. If Edward and Bella are anything like them, then no doubt Gunnar is having an interesting time guarding the door."

Aro laughs and says, "Perhaps we will need to relieve him. Guards?"

"I volunteer!" says Felix immediately.

We all turn and look at him.

"I mean," he says clearing his throat. "It would be a difficult assignment, but someone has to make the sacrifice."

"You do produce lusty offspring, don't you Carlisle?" Marcus comments. "Who would have thought such Puritan could create such intemperate creatures?"

"Yes, you do!" cries Aro in delight. "Such passionate beings they all are! Then perhaps you will stay for curiosity's sake. Or to see your son one more time."

"I doubt that his son has the least bit of interest in him anymore," replies Caius sarcastically.

I wish that I had Edward's mind-reading ability. It would seem that Aro, and as far as he is capable, Marcus is amused. Caius is not, but I do not think it has anything to do with Bella and Edward's insatiable appetites for one another. I know that once we leave, Demetri will be following us to look for Alice.

He must want her desperately because when Edward and Bella are finished with their "honeymoon," then Edward will be free to read his thoughts and tell Aro exactly what he is thinking. I would have thought that he would have preferred to put that off for as long as possible. However I have two things in mind that incline me to stay.

The first is that I want to be able to properly say goodbye to my son, even if it means leaving here with my final image of him being dressed in his black cloak. The second is that the longer we stay, the longer that Alice will not feel compelled to run from Demetri. And I am sure that Alice has seen everything.

She must know that Edward and Bella are married and that Bella has been changed into a vampire. She must know that Esme and I will be returning home soon. In fact, she could probably tell us the exact minute that we are arriving. And there is no doubt that she has already seen Edward in his black cloak. And she must know that Demetri will be following us back to New York.

If she knows anything else about the future, I have no idea of what it could be. I wonder if she knows anything about Bella's mysterious rebirth. She can no doubt see the changes in her appearance. But can she see anything in her future that might indicate what these differences imply? I wish that I could speak with her.

"Carlisle," says Aro breaking into my thoughts. "Would you like to return to Esme?"

"Yes, if I may, please," I reply. "I wish to discuss the issue of oir departure time with her."

"Then you may go," he says, and then adds ruefully, "I apologize that she is with my wife. No doubt Sulpicia will ply you with all kinds of questions about the lovers."

"I will manage to hold my own," I say.

"You don't have a choice," says Marcus ironically.

I bow politely and go down the hallway, escorted by a silent Chelsea. She is wisely keeping her opinions to herself. However, since she has her own mate in Afton, I doubt that she has any envy. When we arrive, she knocks and moves aside for me to enter. When I go in, I can see that Sulpicia, Esme, Corin, and to my surprise, Athenadora are standing there talking. They look up.

"Oh, Carlisle!" gushes Sulpicia. "How are the young lovers?"

"I am sure that they are fine," I say. "We have not heard anything from them."

"Yet," says Athenadora. "I wonder what will be left in the room when they are done?"

"So they are still passionately engaged with one another," Sulpicia sighs. "Who would have thought? I mean, I can imagine how desperate that he must have wished to make love to her after all this time. But think about it. How can she desire sex over blood? And she is barely hours old!"

"That is the crux of the matter," I say. "None of us have ever known a newborn who would prefer _anything _to blood."

"Is it true that Bella awoke with no thirst whatsoever?" she asks.

"Yes, indeed," I say. "The only thing that she wanted when she awoke was Edward."

"And not for his blood," comments Athenadora.

"No," I agree. "Not even close."

"Is it true that her eyes were the reddest red that you had ever seen?" asks Sulpicia.

"Her eyes were a brighter red than I have ever seen on any newborn," I reply. "And Aro agrees with me."

"I wish that I could see them," she says wistfully.

"I doubt that they will have dulled much when you do see her," says Athenadora. "Unless they are holed up in that 'bridal chamber' you created for several months instead of days. Of course, if she has any ounce of normality in her, sooner or later she will be demanding blood."

"What is so abnormal about wanting to make love to one's mate for hours and hours?" asks Sulpicia.

"That is perfectly normal," replies Athenadora with an eye roll. "The abnormality is in the lack of thirst for blood. How many humans did you drink when you awoke, four? And that was before you would let your husband touch you."

"As a matter of fact, it was five," she says with a huff. "At least it is done and they can get on with their lives."

"Yes," says Athenadora slowly. "Edward does seem to have gotten over his aversion to turning her into a vampire rather quickly, hasn't he?"

Sulpicia rolls her eyes at the sarcasm. Observing them is like watching a pair of squabbling children.

"Esme, Aro has given us permission to leave anytime that we wish," I say, ignoring their sparring. "Do you wish to leave now or do you prefer to say goodbye to them in person?"

"I wish to see my son and daughter one more time," she says immediately. "Let us stay until they return to polite company."

"Or impolite company as the case may be," mutters Athenadora.

"Good," I reply. "Aro wants us to stay as well. I'm glad that we are in agreement."

"At least some of us are," sighs Athenadora and unceremoniously walks out.

"I am sorry that she is so rude," apologizes Sulpicia. "Do you see why I am glad that we now have separate rooms?"

"Yes," says Esme uncertainly. "I would certainly agree that you are most incompatible."

"We will see you later, Sulpicia," I say politely and bow before we exit.

"Whew!" says Esme, when the door is closed.

"Most incompatible, huh?" I say. "That was a very diplomatic way of saying that they hate each other."

"Yes, they do," says Chelsea, who has fallen in step beside us. "And never forget that. It well to stay out of their disagreements and remain aloof."

As we are walking back to our room, Esme comments, "She is not the only one who is grateful that they have completely separate apartments now. Athenadora is glad to be well rid of her."

"I can imagine," I say. "What were you talking about while I was consulting with Aro?"

"Oh, Sulpicia wanted to review every second of the wedding and ask for my opinion," she says. "She is very pleased with the outcome. I have to admit that she did do a splendid job."

"Yes, she did," I agree. "I don't think that any professional wedding planner could have done any better."

"She will talking about for at least a century," says Chelsea. "If Bella is lucky, her gift will be so useful to the guard that she won't be trapped with her forever."

"What about Corin?" I ask.

"Corin in a good girl," says Chelsea. "She will do as she is told and not complain. It is a shame that she has never found a mate. Her job is much more tedious than mine. And she never leaves the tower."

When we arrive at the room, we go in and Esme looks around at everything.

"I suppose that we should sort and pack all of these sthings together," she says. "They will certainly want the clothing."

"They will certainly need some clothing before they can leave that room," I say. "I imagine that the wedding clothes have been thoroughly shredded by now. And I suspect that there is not much left of the satin decoration either."

She shakes her head and begins to fold and sort the clothing. The jewelry box is still there.

"All of his treasures are still accounted for," she says looking through it. "Of course only a fool would steal from him. He would find the thief in less than a second simply by reading his (or her) thoughts."

"And foolish robber would have to deal with the wrath of Aro," I reply. "He has developed a very definite liking for my son. I suppose that I am better off than Amun. Demetri is not so well-liked by any of them except for his talent."

"Athenadora had a rather scathing assessment of him," she says. "As Sulpicia was running through the whole pageant frame by frame, Athenadora was adding her own commentary under her breath. They are surprisingly in accord with their opinions of the guards."

"I don't see why not," I say. "Neither of them seems to like anyone other than their mates and Corin."

"And their personal guards," she adds. "They don't mind Chelsea but they don't see much of her. The issue of Marcus is another point of contention. Sulpicia still mourns his mate Didyme with him. Athenadora is just as happy that she is gone. And she sees Marcus as a fool for mooning over her ashes for eternity, as she so sweetly put it."

"Now you have me interested," I say. "What about Felix?"

"He's an oaf."

"Renata?"

"She's a sap."

"The twins?"

"Little beasts," she replies. "Of all the guards, they both reserve their most scorn for them. To quote Athenadora, she is an idiot and he is a sycophant. Two lovely insults based on Ancient Greek derivatives, are they not?"

"Very amusing, but true," I say. "That woman's intellect is formidable. It makes me wonder if she is not the brain behind Caius's power. I didn't see much of Alec and Jane when I was last here. They were of no interest to me."

"I am not exactly sure of why they waste their time hating them," she admits. "However it may have something to do with the fondness their husbands hold for them. Aro views them as his children, since it was he who saved them from the fire. And Caius loves their gifts for the torment that they inflict on others.

"There are no two ways about it. Caius is a sadist. It appears that the only true fondness that he has for anyone is his wife. And for all her vicious tongue makes it seem unlikely, she absolutely adores him."

"She is his mate," I say by way of explanation. "That says everything."

"I wonder how much longer Bella and Edward will be," she sighs.

"You are getting thirsty," I say as I note her darkening eyes. "I am sure that Aro would let us leave to hunt, but I doubt that Caius would let us return. He can't get us out of here fast enough."

"Because he wants Demetri to follow us home?"

"Naturally," I say. "Of course he is being so obvious about it that if Demetri were better company, I would invite him to just come along with us. Such a thing would amuse Aro to no end. But at the present time, he is highly amused by Bella and Edward. I am not sure that he could stand much more."

"I can't understand it at all," she says. "How is she doing it?"

"I sincerely doubt that she could tell you if you asked her," I say shaking my head. "It is purely unconscious behavior. I suppose that it what is so amusing. She has no idea that her instincts are all backwards."

"But Edward said that she was always like that," she replies. "Whenever he tried to do the right thing in the beginning and scare her off, it only see to make her want him more. Then he begs her to marry him and she refuses, in the beginning at least. As a human there was never anything about her that reacted normally."

"And the same is true of her as a vampire," I say. "There seems to be something fundamental in her nature that produces these shocking responses. I can't help but wonder what the next one will be."

"Well," she says. "In that case we must stay. Because I would like to see it too."

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	41. The Puzzle

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 41: The Puzzle**

Alice and I are seated on a hillside in Patagonia watching the sun set over the mountains to the west. This is truly beautiful country. It is very empty and teeming with red stag. We have been hiking through the isolated backcountry for the last week, since we arrived in Buenos Aires.

The area is perfect for our needs. In addition to the isolation and wildlife, it is gorgeous, spectacular even. And most importantly, Argentina is about almost as far south as you can get in the Western Hemisphere. Go any further south, and you are in Antarctica.

"Another day," she sighs. "And now another night. And more and more visions continue to bombard me."

"More visions from Volterra?" I ask.

"Do I ever have visions about anywhere else these days, Jasper?" she ask.

"It seems that you haven't looked at Denali or Forks recently," I say.

"I do check in every once in a while," she admits. "Denali is the same. And since I saw the image of Charlie arranging a memorial service for Bella, there hasn't been much else in Forks."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Was there at least an 'else'?"

"Well, when she doesn't come back, they are going to confer her high school diploma anyway," she says. "It seems pretty definite. Especially since I've seen an argument between Varner and the rest of the faculty because she was failing Calculus. The old meanie!"

"But he loses," I guess.

"Yeah, Principal Greene tells him to sit down and shut up," she continues. "He tells him that the diploma is about Charlie not Bella anyway. It's all part of how the town is helping him to mourn the loss of his only child."

"Humans can sure be weird about that stuff, can't they," I remark. "I mean, how many times have we gone to high school?"

"Too many!" she shivers. "It's most pathetic when I see the faces of the students at graduation. That little hypocrite Jessica Stanley is sobbing as if she lost her best friend. Most of the others are either crying because they thinks it's the right thing to do or look bored out of their minds."

"Any glimpse of how she died?" I ask.

"Finally! Car accident in New Mexico," she says. "Three bodies burned beyond recognition, even by dental records. The assumption, based on the rental information is that Edward, Bella, and I were all the victims. No one gives a damn about the deaths of the Cullens at graduation."

"No one gave a damn about us when we went to school there," I comment. "Just out of curiosity, in the absence of either you or Edward and your 4.0s, who is valedictorian?"

"Eric Yorkie," she answers. "He's going to make a big deal out if the fact that he was Bella's first friend because after English class, he showed her where her next class was. After graduation he and Jessica are going to fight over who Bella's first friend in Forks was."

"Some friends," I say. "Where were they when she needed them after Edward left? By the way, how does he fit into the crash story?"

"He's the villain of course, the driver," she says. "If it hadn't been for him then she would still be with them in Forks. I get a supporting role for 'forcing' her to leave town. Charlie is going to have an extensive conversation with the New Mexico State troopers about it. Unfortunately, Renee is going to be there too to drive them crazy."

"And you said that there wasn't much going on in Forks," I tease her.

_"Jazz! _None of this has happened yet!" Alice says. "And it could change if other decisions are made. For example, right now someone has decided to stage the car crash. What if he changes his mind?"

"My guess is that it's Carlisle who is planning to do the staging, and he won't change his mind," I say. "She's a vampire isn't she? Why drag out the pain for everybody by allowing them to think that she may still be alive. Carlisle is good that way. She's never coming home, and now they know."

"No, she isn't," she says. "She's pretty busy making love with Edward. But it is going to be a couple of more days before she and Edward emerge from the 'bridal chamber.'"

"Really?" I say. "Sounds like Edward is making up for lost time."

"You bet!" she grins. "But Bella is hardly a shrinking flower. It sounds like she has certainly developed a taste for it."

"But not blood," I say. "Now that is really weird."

"Yeah, I know," she says. "Carlisle won't figure it out before he and Esme leave either."

"When are they going?" I ask.

"If all things go according to Carlisle's plan and Aro's wishes, they will be leaving right after Edward gets his black cloak," she says. "I already have a very clear picture of Edward dressed in black and wearing a dark cloak that is almost black. He looks very handsome really."

"Is he smiling?" I ask a little sarcastically.

"He's smirking, as if he knows something that the rest of them don't," she says. "It's very Edward."

"Naturally," I say. "Edward always does know things that no one else does. So then Carlisle and Esme leave once and for all?"

"And then Carlisle and Esme go to New York, with Demetri following them," she says.

"What happens when they find the note I left?" I ask.

"Carlisle will make a really big deal out of being pissed off at you," she says. "I can see him discussing it on the plane back from Italy with Esme. He suspects that you will do something that he explicitly told you not to do. But he is pretty sure that you read between the lines of his exact words and disobeyed them like he wanted you to.

"Then they leave in a huge hurry to get to Denali to reunite with the rest of us, and _accidentally _leave the note behind. Demetri is going to follow them to Alaska where Carlisle is going to pitch another fit at you for taking off with me and not telling them where we went."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she says. "Demetri is going to hear the whole thing. I hope that Carlisle hasn't thought of his plan yet, because it's real good. Nope, he hasn't. Aro is still planning to let him go."

"What is so great about the plan?" I ask curiously.

"He's going to start screaming at Emmett and Rosalie. 'What did she see? What did she see?' He means me of course. And of course at that point I had seen nothing," she says. "Good planning on your part. I hadn't seen anything at that point, well, not really. But Emmett and Rosalie literally can't tell him anything. So even though Demetri has gone all the up to Alaska, he's got nothing for his efforts."

"How will Emmett and Rosalie going to react about the fact that Edward will be a Volturi?" I ask.

"Emmett won't care about that," she says dismissively. "He's going to spend all of his time cracking jokes about the amount of time they spent having sex after she was transformed. But if you care, Rosalie will feel guilty as hell."

"She should go to hell," I grumble. "She started this whole mess with her damn phone call. I bet that she did it out of spite."

"I can't say for sure," she says. "But it's good that Eleazer is there. He is going to try and comfort Esme by telling her that he was in the guard and it wasn't so bad."

"Eleazer is a good guy," I say. "He was very helpful when we needed advice back in Alaska. But your visions are better than a movie."

"I suppose they are," she says. "I just wish that they weren't true. I keep hoping that something will change and then the eight of us will be together again. But so far there's nothing. In about ten days everything just disappears in Volterra."

"What about Denali and Forks?" I ask.

"Nope, just Volterra," she says. "Now that's weird."

"Oh, anything new with Victoria?" I ask.

"She's still hanging out in New York," she says. "She's very indecisive. It's like she has no future. But that's only because she doesn't know what to do."

"I still hope that she goes to Volterra," I say. "Can you imagine the look on her face if she had to stand in front of Aro with Edward at his side?"

"I can imagine it," she says. "But I can't see it."

"You know," I say. "I can't stop thinking of Bella. You've described her as having these intensely red eyes. And she's not thirsting for blood. All she wants is sex. So she and Edward are going to be locked up in this supposed bridal chamber, doing it non-stop and taking the place apart. Can you ever see her drinking blood, human or animal?"

"I certainly don't see her leaving the tower to hunt, although Edward goes out once," she says. "But I don't see her killing any humans either. And Aro is planning to tempt her. But she just walks away."

"Walks away?"

"Yup," she says. "No interest whatever. I mean even _we_ have trouble resisting human blood after all these years. The only one who is completely impervious is Carlisle. But she doesn't even look like she's trying."

"Maybe she's not a real vampire," I joke.

Suddenly, her eyes grow large.

_"What _did you say?"

"I was joking, Alice," I say. "I said what if she's not a real vampire. But hell, she's got to be. Humans can't have sex with a vampire for five days straight and live. Besides, you've seen the transformation for yourself."

"I saw something else, Jasper," she whispers. "Blood on the sheets. You know, I thought that it was some that had dripped from when Edward bit her. But he has got to be the neatest killer I've ever seen. Could it be, you know, from losing her virginity?"

"Alice, no offense, but that's the craziest thing that I've ever heard," I reply. "I still don't get what you're driving at. Carlisle oversaw the transformation himself. Isn't that why Aro brought him to Volterra in the first place."

"No," she says. "He brought him to Volterra so that he could talk Edward out of his stupidity. And he was hedging his bets. He knew that if Edward wouldn't turn her that Carlisle would. But they did a couple of things different. I saw them."

"Okay, what did they do?" I ask rhetorically. "They injected a syringe of Edward's venom into her heart. And they loaded her up with morphine. I don't get how that would have a huge impact."

"Somehow," she says. "It must have. I mean we all know that Bella's brain has super control and amazing shielding powers. I've seen her deflect all of their powers. And she does it without thinking. Maybe during the change she did something without thinking."

"Alice," I say in frustration. "I have seen more newborns transformed over the course of my century with Maria than I care to remember. There is nothing in the change process for your brain to fight. It is entirely physical. The venom spreads through your body, end of story. I'm guessing that it somehow destroys the blood and that's why you need to replace it."

"But Carlisle always said that newborns were incredibly strong because the human blood still lingers in their tissue," she says. "If that's true, then why are they so thirsty?"

"I don't know," I say. "I never thought about. All I know is that newborns are practically insane. They have no impulse control whatsoever. They are about one step above children. That's why it's so hard to control them. They can't control any if their impulses, thirst, anger, reason, it all need to be tightly managed. I know. I've seen it too many times."

"I _know _there's a connection here," she says holding her head in her hands. "But I just can't see it. I see visions of the future. But I have always kind of sucked at interpreting them. Now I feel like I have a huge stack of puzzle pieces, but don't know what to do with them."

"If you don't know, I don't know," I say.

"Yes, you do!" she insists. "If anyone can know, it is you. You know all about newborns and you know how to take lots of information and put it together. That's your thing, Jazz. That's why you were such a great officer in the army, both armies in fact."

"Okay," I say. "I _might _give you that one. But I've always put the army officer thing down to controlling emotions. So, let's review the facts in this case one more time. Bella is turned into a vampire. She has the brightest red eyes that anyone has ever seen. She had the most controlled thirst than anyone has ever seen. She has this incredible sex drive, _despite _being a newborn. She loves Edward more than anyone on the planet."

"Wait a minute!" she says. "Where did that last one come from?"

"I don't know," I reply. "But I'm trying to think about this statistically. I'm trying to assemble a list of all the outliers."

"Okay, that makes sense," she says mollified. "What she feels for Edward is definitely off the charts. I mean how many women would literally die and lose their soul for the man that they love? Although considering that, I can't believe that she was so reluctant to marry him. What was up with that?"

"I don't know," I say. "But let's add it to the list of outliers. Hey, isn't it also true that she has this weird attraction to danger of all kinds? Knowing her, she probably didn't see marriage to Edward as dangerous. And that when she was human, she was the biggest klutz on the planet?"

"Yes," she says. "When I saw her in Forks, I joked that it was typical of her that when the vampires leave town, she starts hanging out with the werewolves. What did I say to her? Oh, that I had never known anyone who was more prone to life-threatening idiocy."

"It's all related," I say. "It has to be. There is some common thread that we are missing."

"Edward always said," she comments. "With Bella you have to expect the unexpected. If there's a normal way to react to something, she not going to react that way."

"Yes," I say. "Starting with the fact that she had absolutely no 'danger radar' whatsoever. It's like she has no fear for herself, everyone else around her, but not herself. But it wasn't bravery. It was kind of this obsession with controlling events. Like when she went off to meet with James down in Phoenix. How many times did we tell her that she was worrying about all the wrong things?"

"And she went off to see James because she's so bad at lying that she can't tell when anyone else is lying to her," she says. "All she had to do was ask me to look for Renee. I could have told her that she was still in Florida. But that would have been the logical thing to do. There's another outlier for you."

"Alice," I finally say. "Lets face it. Among humans, Bella was just an outlier of the highest order. Doesn't it make sense that among vampires she would also be an outlier?"

"Which means that as a vampire, you can't anticipate anything that she will say or do," she says slowly. "Oh. My. God."

She is staring straight ahead, not seeing the mountains anymore. A look of horror comes over her face.

"What?" I ask. "What do you see?"

"This changes everything," she whispers.

_Author's note: If you are a reader from Argentina, please let me know if I got that bit right. Tibi multas gratias ago!_


	42. Reemergence

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's note: I have added another chapter to "Body and Soul," the ancillary "M" rated story to this one. It is worth reading for a fuller description of the "honeymoon."_

**Chapter 42: Reemergence **

At some point it had to end. For five days and nights, Bella and I have made love to each other with abandon. There is scarcely a piece of furniture or fabric left in the room. When we ran out of positions to explore, we started over again. If I had known how utterly exhilarating sex could be, I would have changed her a year ago. And a year ago, we wouldn't have ended up here, in this tower of madness.

I guess that's what happens when you lock up a handful of the most talented, Alpha vampires in existence in a tower for two and a half millennia. After a while if they don't have enough to keep them busy, they start to turn on each other for entertainment. But it is more than that.

With extraordinary talent comes extraordinary ambition, not to mention enormous ego. And while none of them aspire to what can only be considered the most coveted spot in the world, full membership in the Volturi coven, they all want to be in the highest favor among those fortune-favored members.

"So, love," I say regretfully. "I believe that it is time for us to leave chamber of connubial bliss and take our place among the guards."

"Will I be in the guard right away?" she asks.

"I would imagine that it would be at least a year before Aro will trust you enough to do that," I say. "Your duties will be confined to keeping Sulpicia happy. And you will have to get used to Gunnar standing watch over you wherever you go."

"Well, I really don't care about Gunnar," sage says. "As long as he keeps his distance when _you _come to be with me."

"I am sure that after five days standing outside that door, he will only be too happy to agree with that," I say. "Even as I read his mind now, he is hoping that we are finally finished with the excesses of our lovemaking and ready to leave."

"Poor Gunnar," she sighs. "Why does he have to be out there anyway? Doesn't Aro realize that I would never harm you?"

"Aro is just protecting one of his most valuable assets," I say. "But I think that Carlisle and Esme are stuck here in Volterra too. I doubt that they would leave without personally saying goodbye to us."

"Oh dear," she says. "I forgot about them. They have been here for over a week."

"Well," I say. "Knowing them and how they feel about us, it was probably not as bad as you think. And you have to remember that a week to an immortal does not feel anywhere as long as it does to a human. You will understand that better in a few decades."

"I suppose so," she says. "But now we do have a little problem. What are we going to wear?"

"Don't worry," I reply. "Gunnar is presently looking at a pile of clothing that Chelsea brought for us that is sitting on the floor outside the door. He is hoping to see them on us soon."

"Well, then let's put him out of his misery," she says. "Why don't you go and fetch them."

With a grin, I go over to the door.

"Gunnar!" I call out. "I'm opening the door to pick up the clothes. I know that you will want to shield your eyes."

"Thank you, Edward," he says. "That is very thoughtful of you."

I open the door and grab the pile. He is nowhere to be seen. I close the door with a rather loud bang so that he knows that it is safe to return.

"Here," I say, tossing Bella her clothes. "Jeans and a blue shirt for you; black jeans and a black shirt for me. Hmm. The shirts are designer label. The shade of blue is the exact shade that you were wearing that first night that I took you to dinner. I am sure that Aro had a hand in this."

"How? Why?" she asks.

"Well, he would have seen in my mind that this shade of blue is. My favorite color on you," I reply. "And no doubt he has chosen it to make me happy."

"If you say so," she says uncertainly.

"I will know so when he looks at you the first time," I reply. "He will no doubt be thinking of how well it looks on you."

"The shoes are an interesting choice," she remarks.

"Yes," I say. "Black boots for me. Rather stylish I must say. And heels for you."

"I hate heels," she grumbles.

"Well, they will certainly be easier for you to wear then when you were human," I say. "And you can ditch them once you have left the presence hall. You don't have to worry about your feet getting cold anymore."

"No, I guess not," she says.

We dress quickly and Bella is happy that someone put a hairbrush in the bundle.

"May I?" I ask holding my hand out for the brush.

"Of course," she says with a smile.

"You know I've always wanted to do this," I remark. "I just never knew how to ask."

"All you had to do was ask," she says. "I would have happily said yes."

When I am done with her hair, I quickly brush through mine. Not that it will make any difference. It has always been unruly.

"I wish there was a mirror in here so that you could see how beautiful you look," I say thoughtfully.

"Well, considering the amount of damage we've done, I can see why they didn't put one in here," she says. "Don't worry there are several in Sulpicia's rooms. She likes to look at herself."

"Sounds like Rosalie," I remark.

"Not even close," she says grimacing. "Sulpicia _likes _me."

"Yes, she does," I say. "And remember that she is an actual member if the coven. It is good that both she and Athenadora, in her own way, like you. The more ties that we have to the coven, the better for both of us."

"Since when have you become so politically-minded?" she asks.

"Since I figured out that this will be our home for the rest of forever," I say. "Even before you were turned, Carlisle and Chelsea convinced me that I had to stop being such a foolish youth about our situation. If we are stuck here, we need to make the best of it, or things could get very difficult for us."

"And that is why I need to keep Sulpicia happy," she says.

"That will not be as hard to do as you think," I say. "And all you have to do to keep Athenadora happy is keep Sulpicja happy and out of her hair. Oh, there will be times when they are thrown together, but those times will be dictated by Aro, Caius, or both. Let them play the heavies and don't ever get caught between the wives."

"Just as you won't be getting between the brothers," she comments.

"Exactly," I say. "From what I have seen in others' thoughts, they make it a practice to test new guards to see if, at least on the surface, the new person is loyal to the entire coven, rather than just individual personalities.

"I am lucky because I will be able to read their minds to see when they are trying to trick me into showing a preference. Ultimately, I know that I am really Aro's man, but I must be very careful not to indicate this in any way to Caius. Marcus doesn't care."

"Does Marcus care about anything?" she asks.

"So far, as I can tell," I reply. "The only thing that Marcus cares about is that Heidi is never late with the meals."

"Should I feel sorry for him?" she asks.

"No," I say firmly. "I figured out at the wedding that that is a bone of contention between the wives. Sulpicia loved Didyme like a sister, which for all intents and purposes they were. Athenadora hated her.

"_You _need to keep your opinions to yourself. If directly confronted with the situation, speak elliptically or in double talk. That will make Sulpicia happy and it will amuse Athenadora. And when in doubt, keep your mouth shut."

"I can manage that pretty well," she replies. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," I say. "I do not want to keep my new Master waiting."

I open the door and see Chelsea and Gunnar both waiting for us. I pick up Bella's hand and look at Chelsea. She thinks for a minute and then nods. She decides that Aro won't mind if it makes Bella feel better.

So we then walk in the direction of the presence chamber. Chelsea is at my right side and Gunner is at Bella's left. I take a deep breath at the door of the presence chamber as Gunnar opens the door and we walk in.

_Author's note: I am publishing a second update today in honor of the Super Bowl. I hate football and this is how I prefer to spend my time. Tomorrow Edward will be presented with his cloak._


	43. The Darkest Cloak

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 43: The Darkest Cloak**

Aro calls Esme and I into the presence chamber where all of the guards and the coven have been assembled. I look around and notice that Chelsea and Gunnar are missing. Demetri, who had been sent to summon us, brings us before Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and then takes his place beside Felix. The assemblage is impressive. Even Heidi is there, which is highly unusual.

"Carlisle," says Aro formally. "I would like to thank you for your help in bringing Edward around to the right way of thinking and for making sure that Bella's transformation went well. I would like to offer you this first edition of the Guttenburg Bible. There are not many left, and I know that you appreciate such antiquities."

"Thank you, Aro," I reply. "You are very kind."

"Esme," he continues. "I would like to offer my thanks to you as well for helping Bella to adjust and my wife to plan the wedding. You have pleased us both very much. This is a small token of our gratitude."

"Thank you, Aro, Sulpicia," she says. "You are most generous."

They have given her a rather stunning diamond necklace. It looks like something that some impoverished king or duke had to pawn in the eighteenth century. Like the Bible, it is highly valuable, but Aro has no use for human money or the "price" of things. Looking at the jewels I can only think that we would trade them in an instant for our son, who is now the brightest jewel in his collection.

Aro indicates that we should step back, and we fall into line beside Corin and the wives. I look directly across and see the twins, holding hands as usual. Alec's face is carefully neutral like the other guards. He is undoubtedly ready to react with whatever emotion Aro expects. Jane is trying for the facial expression, but only succeeds in looking sullen.

The doors open and Bella and Edward come in holding hands, flanked by Chelsea and Gunnar. Gunnar is watchful of his charge, while Chelsea is completely at ease.

Edward is dressed in black. His simple clothes are elegant and understated. He is looking relaxed, even as he holds his head high. He exudes confidence, but no arrogance. I have to swallow hard. He cuts a fine figure of a man. But in a very short time, I will no longer be able to see him.

Bella on the other hand appears nervous. She looks around and when she sees us, gives us a tentative smile. Then Sulpicia catches her eye and gives her an encouraging look.

Bella squares her shoulders and stands up a little straighter. She is dressed in blue: blue jeans and a lovely deep, blue silk shirt. Her long, dark hair is hanging loosely to her waist. I am sure that it is the envy of all the other women in the room. Despite the fact that she is wearing high heels, she is moving with all the grace of a ballet dancer. It is obvious that she has left her awkwardness behind in her human body.

Aro stands and holds out his hands.

"Bella, Edward," he says regally. "Come forward, my dear ones."

I flinch at the salutation. It means that they are his now. Only those in the coven and members of the guard are honored with the name "dear ones." Edward leads Bella forward with Gunnar closely shadowing her. Chelsea stays back. When they are standing in front of him, Edward bows and Bella, following his lead, bobs a little curtsy.

"Edward, I hope that you have enjoyed your honeymoon," he says jovially. "For a while there, the guards were taking bets on how long you would be in there. What do you think of that?"

"I think that Felix is annoyed because Renata beat him by three hours, Master," he says.

Despite his efforts to control his expression, Felix looks vexed. Renata looks smug.

"Well done, young Edward," says Aro in approval. "I hope that you are all paying attention. You must mask your thoughts carefully around our newest member or he may tell me your darkest secrets."

Even I can tell that they are focused on his words. That little exchange was intended to be a reminder of Edward's formidable gift. Edward's expression is appropriately humble as he stands before his Master.

It breaks my heart to see my beloved son bow down to any man as his master, but he has no choice. His life and Bella's are now in the hands of the man who is the most powerful vampire in our world.

"Ah, Bella," says Aro turning to her. "Immortality certainly becomes you."

"Thank you, sir," she says.

"I believe that a small wedding gift is in order," he says. "Sulpicia, you may bring us the necklace that you have chosen from the treasure room."

With a huge smile, Sulpicia approaches them and holds up a necklace that is a golf ball-sized diamond attached to a thick gold rope. It looks too heavy for Bella's delicate neck, but is an appropriate reminder of who she now obeys.

"Thank you, sir," she says in awe. "I . . . don't know what to say."

"She is overcome," says Aro to Sulpicia. "You should be gratified that your selection has overwhelmed her. Thank you, wife, for your excellent taste."

"Your welcome, husband," she says with a sly smile. "It was an easy task to choose something special for my best friend."

Her words, though sweet sounding, are a veiled warning to anyone who might think of using Bella to get at the new favorite. It is clear that she is taking Bella under her protection. She clips the necklace around her neck, and then Bella looks at her gratefully as she steps back to her place next to Corin.

"And you are so much in control of yourself, young Bella," he says looking at her carefully. "Are you not thirsty? We saved a couple of humans for you from the wedding feast."

"No thank you, sir," she replies. "I am not thirsty."

"Are you saying this for the sake of your husband standing beside you?" he asks. "Or perhaps you are embarrassed to express your craving for human blood in front of Carlisle and Esme."

"No, sir," she says. "I am truly not thirsty."

"Not thirsty," he says slowly. "Well, obviously I have no way of knowing for sure."

"I am not lying," she says quietly. "I would never tell a lie to you, sir."

"Well, you may indeed not be thirsty," he says. "But you are quite definitely not stupid either. Carlisle and Esme have schooled you well. I am pleased."

I cannot see her face because her dark hair has fallen over it. But Edward is looking at her very proudly. His eyes are filled with love and devotion. I recognize that look and I am pleased. If my son will stuck here for the rest of eternity, at least he will be able to share his existence with his true soul mate.

"Chelsea," Aro says suddenly. "Come forward and bring the cloak."

There is a stirring in the room. This is the moment that they have all been waiting for. What color cloak will Aro place on Edward's shoulders? Chelsea, no doubt as per Aro's instructions, holds the new cloak beneath her own. Aro is enjoying the drama of the moment and wants to be the one to bestow the honor on Edward.

Caius and Marcus rise and come forward. The three of them stand together as Chelsea comes towards them and hands Aro the cloak. She then whispers something to Edward, who walks forward and turns his back to Aro.

His head is held high and his eyes are shining. Because he has been separated from Bella, Chelsea stands beside her and puts her arm around her. This too is significant. It means that Bella is also under Chelsea's protection.

Aro unfurls the cloak with aplomb as the others in the room gasp. The cloak is as dark as Chelsea's, which is even darker than the twins' cloaks. Aro looks around, obviously pleased with the response that he received to his decision. Then he places the cloak across. Edward's shoulders and turns him so that he can fasten the gold chain, and then turns him back to face the room.

"May I introduce the newest member of the Volturi guard," he says. "Edward."

I notice immediately that he is omitting the surname, Cullen. It is a clear indication to me that Edward is no longer a member of my coven. I knew that this would happen, but it is still painful to hear it. Esme reaches for my hand and gives me a look filled with sadness. The loss of Edward as our son is equally painful to us both.

Aro casts a look in our direction and takes pity on us.

"Edward and Bella, you may go outside to the office to say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme in private," he says. "Chelsea and Gunnar please attend them."

"Wait a minute, brother," says Caius. "You have not told us of your plans for Edward's wife."

"Ah, yes," he says. "Sweet Isabella. My dear, you will remain in the wives' quarters until your year as a newborn is over. You will provide companionship to my wife and comfort to your husband. I promise to be most generous with time for the latter. One must take into account the desires of young love and we wouldn't want Edward to be unhappy would we?"

He looks around expectantly and the others laugh a little or smile in response. Predictably, Athenadora rolls her eyes. She is probably the only one in the room who can get away with that.

"And after the year?" asks Caius.

"Her gifts will be evaluated and she will receive her own cloak and join the guard," he replies.

Sulpicia pouts.

"I have not decided what her duties will be," he says cryptically. "She may become a member of the wives' guard."

Sulpicia looks mollified and Athenadora looks grateful. I am sure that she does not want Sulpicia to lose her "best friend." A few of the rest of the guards look relieved. They probably prefer not to have two Cullens to deal with in the main guard.

"Carry on," says Aro and waves us off.

He and the others return to their seats. Edward picks up Bella's hand to lead her towards us with Gunnar and Chelsea close behind. As we leave the hall, I notice the other guards and the wives going back to their usual business. When we get outside, I turn to my son.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," he says. "For doing this to you and Esme. I will always regret your loss from my life."

"Stay safe, Edward," says Esme. "Be happy and take care of Bella."

Edward looks at Bella as if the sun rises and sets on her and says, "Always."

"Farewell, Bella," I say. "I am sorry that I did not have the opportunity to enjoy having you as a daughter-in-law."

"You have always been very kind to me," she says. "Both of you. I will never forget you."

"Nor we you," says Esme, taking her in her arms. "You stay well."

"I will," she says. "I now have Edward forever."

The look on her face as she gazes into his eyes is pure love. Regardless of what happens, I know that they will be happy as long as they are together.

"Goodbye, Carlisle, Esme," says Edward and taking Bella's hand, he returns to the tower.

The minute he turns, I sense that the bond between us has been broken. Chelsea looks at me regretfully and mouths the words, "I'm sorry."

I take Esme's arm and pick up the bags that someone thoughtfully left out for us. As we walk back towards the entrance, I sense Demetri skulking behind us. I can't resist one last comment.

"Demetri," I call back. "Would it make it easier for you if I gave you our flight number?"

I hear the hiss behind me, but don't respond. When we reach the door, I let us out and look up at the sky. It is night.

"Will we ever see them again?" asks Esme.

I can't lie to her.

"No," I reply. "I am afraid that is the last we will see of Edward and Bella Cullen. They now belong to the Volturi."

It is a long silent journey to the airport. As we board our flight home, I can only hope that I never see Italy again.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	44. Uncontrollable

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 44: Uncontrollable**

"Sulpicia," says Aro. "Please wait until Isabella and Edward return so that you can bring her back to your rooms. She may need some help adjusting to her new life."

"Yes, husband," I say.

"You have done well, wife," he says. "With your choices of clothing for them. They both look quite splendid."

"Thank you," I say modestly. "I did my best."

I am so pleased to see Isabella looking happy as she returns to the presence chamber with Edward. Aro has decided that since Isabella is such a beautiful name that we must use it instead of Bella. He also wants her to have a clean break from the Cullens and her human life. And Edward will no longer be called Edward Cullen. He is simply Edward.

"Ah, dear ones," says Aro grandly. "Have you made your final farewells to Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yes, Master," replies Edward.

I notice that Aro inclines his head towards Chelsea. She gives him a brief nod. Of course Edward doesn't miss a trick, but he no longer cares. Chelsea has made sure of that. Edward is now loyal only to Aro and the Volturi.

"Excuse me, sir," says Isabella.

"What is it, my dear?" he asks her kindly.

"Why did you call me Isabella earlier?" she asks puzzled. "I prefer Bella."

"Here in Volterra, you shall be called Isabella," he replies patiently, knowing that Chelsea's gift can have no effect on her mind. "It is a lovely Italian name and it is a shame to waste it. Isn't that right, Edward?"

"Yes, love," says Edward turning to Isabella. "That is your name now. This is what Aro has decided."

Isabella gives him an odd look and then turns back to Aro.

"If you please," she says a little bit too innocently. "Shall I call you Master as well?"

Poor Edward looks uncomfortable. He looks as though he wishes that he could tell his wife to be quiet. There is silence in the room as everyone waits for Aro's response. Luckily, he is still in a good mood from finally putting the cloak on Edward's shoulders. It is obvious that poor Isabella is simply in need of more instruction.

"No, my dear," he says kindly. "We will wait until you are properly cloaked in the guard. Until then you may address me as sir."

"Yes sir," she says obediently.

"Now, _Isabella," _he states. "It is time for your husband to assume his duties. You may go with Sulpicia to her rooms. Gunnar, please attend."

"Yes, Master," he nods.

"Come, Edward," says Aro. "We must conference with my brothers."

Edward turns to Isabella and kisses her cheek.

"Behave yourself," he whispers in her ear.

But to his surprise, she grabs him around the neck and begins to kiss him full on the mouth. He has no choice but to submit. She is stronger than he is. Once again, a few chuckles can be heard around the room.

"Gunnar," says Aro patiently.

Gunnar puts his hand on her shoulder and says gently, "Come Isabella."

She reluctantly pulls herself away and says, "I will miss you every minute that you are away, Edward."

Edward looks completely confused by her actions. As soon as, she is near me, I put my arm through hers.

"Come, Isabella, let us go and leave the men to their business," I say quickly.

When we arrive at my living room, we enter with Santiago and Gunnar to watch over us. Corin walks in behind us, giving Isabella a look of pity. Athenadora stands uncertainly at the door.

"Sulpicia," she says politely. "May I enter? I would like to have a few words with Isabella."

"Yes, of course," I say, knowing that if I forbid it, there could possibly be trouble. Besides, she did ask nicely.

She walks over to Isabella, picks up her hands, and looks directly into her eyes.

"Isabella," she says firmly. "You must listen to Sulpicia and do as she says. If you don't, it could cause problems for Edward. Big problems, do you understand? I have seen how you look at one another. He needs you to be happy, but he also needs you to cooperate."

"Why are you trying to help me?" asks Isabella confused.

"Because I like you," she says. "You have spirit. But you must learn to curb it in the presence chamber or sooner or later you will make Aro angry. Think about it. What is the greatest punishment that he can give you?"

Isabella swallows hard.

"He could keep me from Edward," she says in a small voice.

"And he wouldn't hesitate to do it," she says. "Now because you are a newborn, he may forgive these transgressions in the beginning. But in the future, you must think before you speak. And unless you are in agreement with him, you must never speak your mind."

"Yes, ma'am," she says humbly.

"And save your effusive demonstrations of love for your husband for behind closed doors," she says, and then adds, "You may call me Athenadora, not ma'am."

"Yes, ma . . . Athenadora," she whispers.

Athenadora taps her softly on the cheek and turns to leave.

"Thank you, Sulpicia, for permitting me these few words," she says politely.

"Thank you for helping Isabella to understand," I say generously. "I am not sure that you have left me much to say."

"I am sure that you will have you repeat everything that I've said," she says drily, looking over at the very worried Isabella. "Multiple times."

After she leaves Isabella turns to me.

"Was I really so bad?" she asks anxiously.

"You were neither as good as you could have been nor bad as you might have been, isn't that right, Corin?" I say.

"Yes, Mistress," she replies.

Isabella's face falls.

"I don't know what got into me," she admits. "I just automatically tell people to call me Bella when they say Isabella. Did I disgrace Edward?"

"No, I wouldn't quite say that, would you, Corin?" I ask.

"No, Mistress," she says. "I believe that Athenadora was right when she said that Aro would cut her some slack in the beginning, as long as she learns."

"Another thing, Isabella," I say. "You must eat something. Is it really true that you have no thirst?"

"I really don't," she frets. "But I don't know what to do about it. When I was human, I often wasn't hungry and wouldn't eat. I guess that I am the same way as a vampire."

"If you say so," I reply. "But if you start to grow weak, then you must eat. Isn't that right, Corin?"

"Yes, it is, Mistress," says the faithful Corin.

"Sometimes," she says. "If I was nervous or depressed then I would lose my appetite."

"Are you nervous, Isabella?" I ask gently.

She nods.

Corin looks intently at Isabella. I can see that she is trying to make her feel happy and content. Perhaps part of the problem was that while Isabella was with her husband during their honeymoon time she was too far away from Corin. And since she had been here she had spent almost every moment in his presence. It is natural that she would then be anxious when separated from him. I will be sure to mention this to Aro when I see him again.

Then I notice that Isabella is looking at herself in the mirror.

"Is that really me?" she asks in wonder.

"Of, course," I reply as I put my arm around her. "See? Now we are both in the mirror."

"I don't recognize myself," she says. "I have always been pale and my hair has always been dark, but I have never had such red eyes. And I have never looked so . . . beautiful before."

"Those are newborn eyes," I explain. "However your eyes are the brightest red that anyone has ever seen. And of course you are beautiful you are a vampire. But you were also very pretty when you were still human."

"Do you think that the red eyes have anything to do with my lack of thirst?" she asks.

"I believe that Aro and Carlisle debated that very point," I reply. "And their discussion was inconclusive. However, other than your tongue, your behavior is very controlled. And that is most unusual for a newborn. Wouldn't you agree, Corin?"

"Yes, Mistress," she says.

"I have never been beautiful," says Isabella. "I have never felt worthy to stand beside Edward. He is just so absolutely gorgeous. But now that I feel that I am."

"You make a very handsome couple," I say. "And Aro does appreciate beauty in those around him. Your Edward is a most exquisite man."

"He does look splendid in his cloak," she says, her mood visibly lifting. "Who selected his clothing? I notice that most of the other guards wear suits."

"Actually," I say. "Aro permitted me to select your clothing. Since you are young people from a different time period than the others, I thought that you would be most comfortable wearing familiar clothes. And I noticed that you were both dressed in jeans when you came in. The only things that he specified were black for Edward and the sapphire blue for you. He said that Edward likes to see you in that color."

"He does," she says. "It was the color of the blouse that I was wearing the first time that we went out on a date. And then it was the color that his sister Alice picked for my Prom dress."

"Isabella," I say seriously. "You must never speak of Edward having brothers, sisters, or parents again. This is very important. Do you understand? He no longer belongs to the Cullen coven. He belongs to the Volturi."

"Then to whom do I belong?" she asks curiously.

"You belong to Edward," I say seriously. "He is your mate. But if it makes you feel any better, he belongs to you also. There will never be another one for either one of you. When a vampire finds his or her mate, it is forever. Look at how Marcus still grieves for his mate."

"He is very sad," she agrees and is silent.

"Excuse me, Mistress," says Corin. "May I ask Isabella a question?"

"Of course, Corin," I reply.

"Isabella, what exactly is a date?"

"A date is when a boy asks a girl to go out for dinner, or to the movies, or some other kind of entertainment," she explains. "It's a way that they get to know each other when they are first attracted to one another. Sometimes the girl asks the boy. But I never asked any guy out on a date."

"That's very interesting," I say. "Did Edward ask you out on this date shortly after he met you in school?"

"He didn't exactly ask me out," she says. "He saved me when I was in danger and then took me out to dinner. When my friend Jessica was going to ask if that was a date he told me to say yes. He said that it was the easiest answer for her to understand."

"This sounds like an interesting story," I say. "Please tell me. How did he save you?"

"I was in a city close to our hometown with two girlfriends," she says. "They were going to a dance and needed to buy dresses. I went along to help, but I also wanted to find a bookstore because I had run out of things to read."

"You and your reading!" I say. "We will make sure that you have plenty of books to read here, right Corin?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"I'm sorry," I say. "I interrupted your story."

"Well, I separated from my friends to look for the bookstore," she continues. "But I got lost. I was in a very sketchy part of the city. I had never been there before and took a wrong turn."

"Excuse me," I interrupt again. "But what does sketchy mean?"

"It means that it is the bad part of town, very dangerous," she says. "Since I was all alone, I was an easy target for a criminal or something. I thought that I had found my way back to the good part of town, but I wasn't close enough. Then four men started following me. They circled around me so that I couldn't escape. And they were drunk. They intended to . . . harm me."

"Do you mean rape you?" I ask feeling horrified. "Or perhaps even kill you?"

"Yes, that was what Edward told me," she explains. "You see he was guarding me. He said that he felt protective of me. But since he couldn't go outside while the sun was out, he had to keep a distance.

"He thought that I was with my friends and realized too late that we were separated. He was looking for me when he heard what the men were thinking. He rushed in and got me away from them before they could injure me."

"Were you terrified?" I ask.

"Yes," she says. "But as soon as I saw Edward, I felt safe. He took me to the restaurant to meet my friends but they were already finished eating. Then he bought me dinner and drove me home. After that we began to spend all of our time with each other."

"I like that story," I say. "It has a happy ending. You were very lucky that Edward was protecting you."

"Yes, I was," she says smiling. "And now Edward is my life. Do you think that Aro will keep him for a long time today? I miss him already."

"I don't know," I say.

There is a knock at the door and Chelsea walks in.

"Isabella," she says. "Aro is concerned that you have not eaten. He feels that if you smell human blood it might stimulate your thirst. Would you please come with me?"

Okay," she says agreeably.

"Corin and Gunnar," she says. "Aro would like you to come too. I will be right back to keep you company, Mistress."

"Yes, thank you, Chelsea," I reply, as the other three follow her out.

When she returns, she heaves a sigh.

"Poor child," she says. "I believe that she is quite confused. Corin is with her to help with her mood. If necessary, Gunnar can kill the humans for her. It is a tricky situation. No one has ever seen a newborn such as her before."

"Chelsea," I say. "She is worried that Aro is very vexed with her."

"At the moment he is not," she replies. "It is a difficult situation for all of us. I don't think that she means to be impertinent, but she is a modern girl. Edward feels terrible. He understands these things much better than she does because he is ninety years older than her.

"He also lived all those years with Carlisle, who has told stories of his own life here. He understands Volterra, the important role that we play in our world and the honor of his appointment to the guard. But Isabella knows none of this. He wants everyone here to like her. But he is afraid that if she keeps this up they will not."

"Athenadora likes her," I offer. "And she doesn't like anyone. But little Isabella is so vulnerable. I can't see how anyone could _not _like her."

"Jane loathes her," she says. "Isabella is very lucky that she can't hurt her."

"Why should Jane care in the least about her?" I ask puzzled. "Isabella has nothing to do with her."

"Aro likes her and therefore Jane is jealous," she says. "And she is very put out that her powers don't affect her. It means that she can't hurt her."

"But she can hurt the one she loves," I say. "We must keep Jane away from her. Isn't there a coven or vampire somewhere that needs disciplining?"

"We are presently watching a situation in Chicago in the US," she says. "There has been a spate of killings that may or may not be vampire related. Caius may take a party out to look into it. If he leaves he will take Jane and Alec with him."

"But not Demetri," I say. "I saw him leave the hall after Carlisle and Esme."

"Yes," she says. "He is off on some mission in the United States. But I don't know what it is."

Suddenly, Corin returns to the room, looking utterly baffled.

"Chelsea," she says. "Gunnar has sent me to ask for your advice regarding the situation with Isabella and the humans."

"Has she eaten?" I ask.

Corin gets the most interesting look on her face.

"No, Mistress," she replies slowly. "She is conversing with them, as if they were friends. Gunnar is afraid to kill them because he doesn't want to upset her."

"Tell Gunnar to get her out of there now!" says Chelsea quickly. "And bring her here to Sulpicia. I must tell Aro at once. He is never going to believe this."

Neither do I. They both rush out of the room and within seconds, Isabella is back with me looking very confused. I am beginning to think that perhaps my poor friend is mad. Whoever thought of having a conversation with your food?

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	45. A Gem Beyond Price

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's Note: Snow Days are good days for writing. I hope that you enjoy._

**Chapter 45: A Gem Beyond Price**

I am exceptionally pleased with the way that things have worked out with Edward, no longer Cullen. Even before Chelsea had broken the bond with his creator, he was behaving in a way that is perfectly correct for a guard. And to think that such a priceless treasure might so easily had been wasted! It was certainly fortunate that we got Isabella in the bargain.

I cannot imagine how wretched the boy would have been without her. He was ready to kill himself over her. And I know that if she had not returned to him then it would only have been a matter of time before he figured out some other way to do himself in.

But his joy in having her back and then marrying her the way that he had always dreamed was perfect. Ah, yes! The joy of having seen all of his darkest secrets and greatest desires! What luck that my dear wife was so enamored of the idea that she fulfilled his ultimate fantasy!

With Chelsea to keep his bond strong with me, I know that he will find his life here quite satisfactory. We will make sure that he is kept busy with his duties to me, and the opportunity to pursue his scholarly interests. And we will make sure that he is never too far from his beloved wife again.

Isabella is going to be much more of a challenge to tame. Her newborn behavior appears to be deceptively docile. But whereas she is not fighting with everyone and thirsting for blood, her rebellion is more insidious, and in it's own way, more dangerous. She speaks her mind and is not afraid to disagree with me. She almost seems determined to be contrary.

But I still cannot understand this refusal to eat. She should be parched and her throat should be burning with thirst. She should be raving mad in her desire to quench that thirst. Her moods should be absolutely uncontrollable. Everything about her is wrong.

When Marcus, Caius, and I return to our study with Edward, the first thing that I do is touch his hand. I am pleased with what I see. He is happy with his place in the guard and he is completely loyal to me. But he is worried about his wife and her unpredictable behavior. He watches my face as he reads my thoughts.

"I am sorry, Master," he apologizes. "There are many things that Isabella neither knows nor understands. It may take her some time to learn them."

"How much time?" Caius asks.

"I'm not sure," he says. "Isabella has never been one to react normally when she was human. I guess I shouldn't have expected in immortality either."

"What do you mean never reacted normally?" he asks.

"She should have been afraid of me," he explains. "But she never was. When I brought her home to meet the Cullens, she wasn't afraid for her life. She was afraid they wouldn't like her."

"That is bizarre," he agrees. "She has never feared you?"

"No," Edward replies. "She only feared losing me."

I like it when I hear Edward refer to his former coven as the Cullens rather than his family. In his thoughts up to this point in time, he has always viewed them through the lens of familial relationships. But I am still not sure of what I should do with his wife. The only thing of which I am certain is that if she comes to any harm, Edward will fall into the same state as Marcus.

"Edward, it is good that she has this year to adapt," I say. "We will keep her safe with the wives and Corin. And you can be sure that Gunnar will keep her from any harm either to herself of others. Chelsea has also grown fond of her. When she is not busy with her other duties, she can help instruct her in our ways."

"Thank you, Master," he says gratefully.

"Have no fear for the girl, Edward," Marcus adds. "Aro knows that ultimately it is in his best interest to keep her safe. And he always does what is in his best interest."

Only Marcus could get away with making such a remark. It is a subtle reminder to me of what happened when I did keep his dear Didyme safe.

"It is in _our _best interest, brothers," I say. "Edward, what were the guards thinking as you were being invested?"

"Most of them accepted it," he replies. "They recognize my unique value to the guard because I possess a talent that no one else has. I can read multiple minds at the same time and without physical contact. Felix and Demetri have already discussed how useful this will be in battle."

"Really?" asks Caius. "I am pleased that they don't entirely resent you. What about Jane and Alec?"

Edward's face becomes guarded and he looks to me (a gesture that I like very much). I give him a brief nod.

"Alec doesn't particularly like me, but he will work with me for the good of the guard," he says. "Jane is envious of the color of my cloak. But she has always been envious of Chelsea as well."

"Yes, we know that," replies Caius. "Her gifts are very useful when we wish to punish serious offenders before we dispose of them."

"This is quite true," I say. "But her gift is not quite so versatile as Edward's or Chelsea's."

"She has a strong dislike for Isabella," Edward continues. "She wishes that you had punished her in some way for talking back to you. It greatly disappointed her when you let her remarks pass."

"I will not punish ignorance," I say firmly. "Sulpicja has taken a liking to her and will care for her."

"Athenadora likes her as well," adds Edward.

"She does?" I ask.

"Yes, Master," he answers. "She is amused by her. And she is happy that she has become Sulpicia's best friend."

"Yes, I am well aware of the latter," I sigh. "And of course, Sulpicia is pleased that she will spend less time with Athenadora. These women! But I could see how both of them would like her. She is quite charming. In anyone else, her behavior would be very annoying. But in her, because she is such an innocent, it is almost . . . sweet. I can see how you fell in love with her."

"Edward," says Caius. "I have never met another woman like her. She is so forward. Has she always been like this?"

"I am afraid that this is how human women are these days, Master," he replies. "They speak their minds and can have very strong opinions. They are not afraid to disagree with their men. In fact, Isabella and I often disagreed when she was human. She is very stubborn."

"Well, stubbornness is not a very attractive quality in Volturi women," says Caius acidly. "She will have to get over it."

"As your wife has gotten over it?" asks Marcus.

Caius glares at him. Athenadora is definitely the most stubborn, opinionated woman in Volterra. And he doesn't like to be reminded of it.

"What shall we do about her eating?" asks Caius. "Or is this another one of her stubborn problems?"

"Isabella never ate much that I could see when she was human," he says. "And in the past six months, she had barely eaten enough to keep a bird alive. Like many girls, when she is worried or anxious, she can't eat. I suppose it is possible that she is anxious now, even though she knows that we are safe and will never be separated again. But even I am baffled by her lack of thirst."

"Do you suppose that she might be willing to drink animal blood?" I ask.

"I really don't think so," Edward says. "If she doesn't want human blood, I can't see how animal blood will have any appeal for her. If given a choice, the instinctive reaction is to choose human blood. You can't help it. It just smells so much better. Even when I hunt, I have to be careful if I smell human blood mid-hunt. It is very enticing."

"Tell me, Edward," says Caius. "How have you abstained for all of these years?"

"I went through a period of time when I left Carlisle and Esme and went off on my own," he explains. "I sated my thirst for human blood by using my mind reading ability to only kill murderers, rapists, and other violent criminals. I told myself that if I hadn't killed them that they would have killed others."

"Perhaps we should have Heidi round up some evil criminals for you," says Caius sardonically. "Then you might be willing to follow a normal diet."

"That might work," he says doubtfully. "But I would start to feel like a monster again. It is very difficult to kill someone when you know his thoughts. It makes you feel guilty."

"Well, maybe in time we can get you over that," I say. "But I would like to call Chelsea in, you just gave me an idea."

Edward goes to fetch her.

"I had my doubts about him," admits Caius. "But you seem to have him well in hand."

"He is very susceptible to suggestion," I reply. "I figured that out from his mind the first time I read it. That was what gave me hope that he could become one of us given the right circumstances. And he has always wished to please others, especially Carlisle. If Chelsea continues to strength our bond, I am certain that I can establish that same kind of male bond with him."

"So that he will wish to please _us_?" asks Caius pointedly.

Our conversation ends as Edward returns with Chelsea.

"Chelsea," I say. "I would like to see if we cannot tempt Isabella's thirst with those humans that we saved from the feast. Would you please bring Isabella with Corin and Gunnar to the room where we are holding them?

"Edward has mentioned that when she was human, Isabella would sometimes not eat when she was nervous or depressed so Corin can keep her calm and content. Gunnar should never leave her side anyway, but he can snap their necks if she is afraid to."

"Yes, Master," says Chelsea, and then turns aside. "Edward, your cloak becomes you."

"Thank you, Chelsea," he says with a smile.

"What does she think of my plan?" I ask Edward when she leaves.

"She approves," he says. "She is also concerned about Isabella's lack of thirst. She is afraid that when it finally comes, she will be so ravenous that she will be uncontrollable, perhaps even dangerous to all around her. And that it will take more than two humans to satisfy her. She is hoping that this will work."

"She isn't sure that it will?" I ask.

"With Isabella, as I told you earlier, you never know how she will react," he says. "She never does what you would expect."

"Then this will be an interesting experiment, brother," says Caius to me.

"Even more interesting if it doesn't work," says Marcus.

What do you mean, brother?" I ask turning to Marcus.

Marcus looks at Edward and nods.

"He is thinking that we will then to need uncover whether her last of thirst is due to an aversion to human blood or because she genuinely has no thirst," he says. "Either way, it would be an interesting question to consider."

"I can see, Marcus," says Caius in annoyance. "That you are going to be using our newest guard to say even less than you already are."

Marcus looks at Edward.

"Or perhaps I will say more," says Edward with a smile. "I will simply vocalize less."

"Marcus! Aro tell him that he is being foolish," says Caius.

"Oh, brothers," I say. "Let's not squabble over these things. Chelsea, what is it?"

Chelsea has just entered the room with a concerned look on her face. Edward immediately looks upset. I extend my hand to her to find out what the problem is.

"Oh, my," I say, when I have read her mind. "Marcus, I believe that things with Isabella have just become very interesting indeed."

"How so, brother?" asks Caius.

"It appears that providing Isabella with easy access to a meal has not stimulated her appetite," I say.

"Did it stimulate anything?" asks Caius.

"Conversation," I reply smirking. "Rather than kill and drink them, Isabella starting talking with them as if they were friends. Gunnar didn't want to kill them for her because he didn't want to upset her."

"I always knew that Gunnar was too soft," mutters Caius. "What happened?"

"After Corin told Chelsea, she ordered her to get Isabella out of the room," I reply. "She came here to report. I have never heard of any such thing before."

"What did you expect, brother?" asks Marcus. "That she would just drink them and be done with it?"

"Master, I don't think that she can be thirsty," says Edward. "If she was thirsty there is no way that she could have resisted human blood."

"You are anxious, Edward," I say.

"I am very worried that something is wrong with her," he says. "As a newborn, she should have no will power whatsoever."

"Well, there are some things that she has no will power for," remarks Caius ironically. "But I would agree with Edward. There is no way that this is due to will power."

"Without food, she will grow weak," I say thoughtfully. "I would tell you to go kill her a deer or something, Edward. But I don't think that it would work."

"Why not?" Marcus asks.

We all look at him in surprise.

"You may be right," says Edward.

"Ah, you are such a useful guard to me," says Marcus, waving his hand. "Explain it to them."

"Marcus is thinking that we are only looking at this from the perspective of normal vampire behavior," he explains. "He thinks that we should take for granted that she is not normal. Using that assumption, it is logical that she would have no desire to hunt and perhaps none for human blood either."

"So she wants animal blood?" I ask.

"We can't be sure that she wants anything," he says. "But that simply takes into account what she wants, not what she needs. He thinks that perhaps animal blood _would _appeal since it was my venom that flooded her system and to a greater degree than had ever been done before.

"Perhaps my diet has changed the composition of my venom. From what I have studied of human biology this has a certain logic. If an infant in his mother's womb is exposed to alcohol or drugs, he is born addicted."

"Is the addiction curable?" Caius asks.

"I believe that it takes time to detoxify the system," I say. "But in the meantime she needs nutrition. That is, if we are even on the right track."

"Would Carlisle know more?" I ask.

"Probably not," he shrugs. "This is all unprecedented. Our guesses would probably be as good as his."

This is excellent, I think. He is not using this situation as an opportunity to call his father back.

"Can we know anything?" I ask. "Will not eating do any damage to her?"

"We cannot force her to eat," he replies. "Well, there are ways of forcing humans to eat, but without a circulatory system, there is no way inject the blood in. The question is, indeed, how starving herself could hurt her in the long run."

"There is no way of knowing," I reply.

"It is a question for Carlisle Cullen," he says. "He knows more about vampire nature than anyone. But once again, I don't think that he would have the answer."

I am displeased to hear Edward speak of his creator, but his tone is clinical, not in the least bit affectionate. And the way that he called him "Carlisle Cullen" implied no intimacy at all.

"What shall we do with her?" asks Chelsea. "We don't want her to be ill."

"Naturally, we don't," I say. "Go to her and comfort her, Edward. But not too much, I would like to see you in a couple of hours."

"Yes, Master," he says, touching my hand. "Thank you, Master. That may work."

"Or not," remarks Marcus after he leaves.

"Oh, this is going to grow irritating!" says Caius. "He has conversations with someone in the room, and if you are not participating, then you only hear one side. And he is very adept at making sure that his side is cryptic."

"Yes, I suppose so," I reply, thinking that I actually enjoy them. "But I am suggesting that tonight Edward go out and hunt something for her and bring it back. He thinks that he can talk her into eating if she is concerned about him."

"Just our luck," says Caius. _"Two _vegetarian vampires in the tower."

"Not for long, I think," I reply. "Sooner or later, her own venom will work his out and she will succumb to her natural instincts."

Marcus looks away.

"I rather like her the way she is," he says. "She is the most interesting creature to enter here in the past two millennia. How dull if she were to turnout to be an ordinary vampire after all."

I laugh out loud. Who knew that the lovely Isabella would even be able to charm Marcus out of his depression? He hasn't been so interested in anyone since poor Didyme was destroyed. And who knew that Edward would become the key to unlocking the thoughts that he has kept to himself all these years? I don't care if it drives Aro crazy. His one-sided communication with Edward is wonderful!

Caius is looking as disagreeable as ever. I hardly care what he thinks. He has always been more interested in punishing the wayward than in engaging in the intrigue that maintains our hold over the vampire world. I may just send him off to America to go hunting for criminals anyway. It will be his problem if he misses all the fun here.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	46. Baffling

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 46: Baffling**

"Go and comfort her, Edward," says Aro. "But not too much, I wish to see you back here in a couple of hours."

My beautiful, new wife is not adjusting to vampire life as well as we had hoped. For one thing, she is refusing to eat and claiming no thirst.Once I leave the brothers' study, I am at Sulpicia's rooms within seconds. I am concerned about what I will find there. Remembering my new position in the guard, I knock politely at the door.

It swings open before me. Sulpicia, Isabella, and Corin are standing in a tight circle in the center of the room. Gunnar is hovering over Isabella. It is Santiago who opened the door. In less than a second, I have assessed the thoughts in the room. Corin and Gunnar are sharing the same image in their minds from different perspectives.

In the "dining room," Isabella is standing comfortably with the two humans chatting them up about their travels through Europe. Gunnar is becoming upset because he is afraid that he won't be able to kill the two humans without upsetting her. Corin is afraid that they are both going to get in trouble if Isabella says too much or doesn't eat.

Sulpicia is completely baffled by Isabella's behavior. She thinks that she may be crazy or insane. She is trying to think of ways to save her because she fears that Aro won't let her stay in the tower anymore.

Of course, nothing could be farther from the truth. As long as I remain in Aro's favor, Bella is completely safe. And I have already seen in his mind that he is viewing me as his second most important acquisition after Chelsea.

And to my surprise, Marcus is actually enjoying my presence. He is full of sardonic remarks and surprising insight. Ever since I met him, I have always wondered why Aro kept him around. His attitude is so indifferent and he is barely useful for his ability to see the bonds between people. Yet, as the first coven member, he and Aro have a special bond. And Marcus was married to Didyme, Aro's sister.

Aro is very pleased that I have reawakened Marcus's interest in participating more in the activities of the coven. But most of all, he likes the fact that Marcus uses me to communicate his thoughts for him. He also enjoys our "one-sided" conversations, which annoy the hell out of Caius. He has never really understood what Aro saw in him in the first place, but at this point no longer cares.

Caius has a very pragmatic assessment of me. He sees the value of my skills and therefore must live with the way that his brothers use me to annoy him. Of course, his big problem is that he lets them get under his skin. But right now, intrigue in the tower holds no interest for me. The minute that she sees me, Isabella is in my arms.

"Edward," she gasps. "What have I done? What is wrong with me? Please don't leave me alone again!"

Gunnar looks at me as I look at him over Isabella's head. His thoughts are of deep concern, but he swears his loyalty to her and vows to protect her. For a member of the guard, his mind is surprisingly free of jealousy or ill will. His kind heart is moved by pity for my poor wife.

Sulpicia's eyes beseech me to take care of her. She promises to intercede with Aro if necessary. Isabella's sweetness and innocence has touched her. And then there is Corin, who is concerned by Isabella's sensitivity to the humans. She is afraid that she is making her so content that perhaps this is why she isn't hungry.

"I hadn't thought of that," I say to her. "Has it ever happened before?"

She thinks back but she has never tried her power on a newborn before. My own tendency is to doubt it. Whatever is going on with Isabella, it has nothing to do with Corin.

"Mistress," I say to Sulpicia. "Aro has sent me to comfort my wife. May I please take her to our room?"

"Yes, of course, Edward," she says. "Gunnar will follow and guard your door. He will not intrude on your privacy."

"Thank you, Mistress," I say gratefully.

I walk Isabella back to our room where she clings to me. Once we are alone, I reach for her mouth to kiss her. However her grip on me is so tight that I need to stop.

"Bella . . . Please, you're hurting me," I say, trying to conceal the pain.

She breaks away from me and throws herself on the bed.

"I am hopeless!" she cries. "Why can't I do anything right?"

"Hush, my love," I say gently as I sit beside her. "You don't realize your own strength, that's all. And you are frightened because you don't have normal vampire reactions or inclinations. But how often when you were human did you not have proper human reactions either?

"I have explained all of this to Aro and he understands. We will figure this out. I promise. No one will hurt you. Even if you didn't have Gunnar to watch over you, you are under the protection of the wives and Chelsea. In fact, Marcus has taken a special interest in you. And no one has interested him since his wife died."

"Is Sulpicia right?" she asks me. "Am I mad?"

I can't help but give her a little smile.

"Sulpicia needs to spend some more time with Corin," I explain. "She is overwrought. I know that Aro will calm her fears. She is terrified that she is going to lose the only best friend that she ever had. And as you know, she is flighty and overemotional."

"This may sound like an odd question," she says. "But why do so many people like me? Especially when they don't like each other?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet," I reply. "I haven't had enough time to follow all of their thoughts. But I think that it may be that no one feels threatened by you. You have no power. You are neither coven nor guard. You cannot be jealous of someone who has nothing."

"Do you think any of them are laughing at me?" she asks.

"Truthfully?"

She nods.

"If they are not laughing now, they will when they hear about it," I say. "These people lead very dull lives. Their experience with newborns has mainly been cleaning up messes made by vampires who do not control the newborns they create. I will tell you of them someday."

"Edward," she says. "Do you really think that I will be sick if I don't eat soon?"

"In the first place, Isabella," I explain. "Vampires don't get sick. They grow weak when they haven't eaten. And intense thirst can send them into a frenzy. The greatest fear that we have for you is that if your thirst suddenly awakens, you could become uncontrollable.

"But you have Gunnar to make sure that you don't hurt anyone. And Santiago will be there as well, if you are with Sulpicia. But it is probably better if you don't stand too close to anyone."

"Even you?" she asks, backing away from me.

"I think that I'll trust you not to hurt me," I say, pulling her back towards me. "Do you have any idea of how much I love you?"

"Probably not as much as I love you," she says looking up at me shyly. "You are the only thing to me in the world. I feel as though I have nothing left. Sulpicia worries about best friends, but Alice was my best friend and now she should be me sister.

"And what about Carlisle who always cared for my injuries when I was human? And what of Esme, who felt like my second mother? And Emmett, who was the big brother I never had? He even made fun of me like real, big brothers do. And what about . . . "

"Hush, Bella, my love," I say putting my finger gently to her lips. "Please don't go on like this. You will get us both in trouble. It is a shame that Chelsea's gifts cannot work on you. If we are going to survive here, then we must be completely loyal to the Volturi coven and forget about the Cullens."

"As I can see you have done," she says sadly. "You are so proud of your dark cloak."

"I am," I admit. "And I will do everything I can to protect you. But while Aro will tolerate your eating habits, he will not tolerate disloyalty."

"But Carlisle . . . "

"Bella, love," I say gently, taking her in my arms. "Carlisle understands why I am no longer loyal to him. He felt Chelsea break the bond between us right as we were walking away. Chelsea had to follow Aro's orders, but she waited until the last possible moments so that our final words to one another were warm and not cold."

"I felt nothing," she says dully. "How did he respond?"

"It very nearly broke his heart," I reply honestly. "I am glad that Esme was with him. He knew that it was going to happen. I saw it in his mind he knew that Aro doesn't share. It was still painful, despite the fact that it was expected. I suppose that you could compare it to a parent with a terminally ill child who knows hat he will die, but is still distraught when it finally happens."

"But if you saw his pain, then why didn't you try to fight it?" she asks.

"It would have served no purpose, other than to create problems with Aro," I reply. "And in the end, Chelsea's power would have won. I knew that and so did Carlisle. He forgives me.

"It would be worse for him if I actually did die, and worse for you. I know that he grieves for the loss of his first creation. But he created me as a companion, to have someone else in the world that he wouldn't have to hide from. He is still not alone, he has Esme and the others."

"But how can you stand to call Aro Master and Sulpicja Mistress?" she asks.

"It is what is required," I shrug. "I do not bear the same love for them that I did for Carlisle and Esme, but they don't expect it. Aro wants my unswerving loyalty. Sulpicja wants me to keep you happy. _She _wants your love. Perhaps in time you will begin to feel it for her."

"The only one that I have left to love is you," she says. "Soon, my parents will think that I am dead. And the Cullens are lost to me. It is not the first time that I regret that my mind cannot be penetrated by vampire powers. I wish that Chelsea could create a bond for me as she has for you."

"I prefer you this way, but I must warn you to be careful and never try to convince me to leave the Volturi," I admit. "And it will never be a danger to you, if you heed my warning now. I have seen enough of Aro's mind to know what happened to Didyme."

"The wife who was murdered?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "And I am only telling you this because Aro cannot read your mind and know that I have revealed his darkest secret to you. Didyme had a power similar to Corin's that could make those around her happy. Marcus adored her, far more than he liked Aro and Caius.

"In fact, of all three brothers, his was the true live match. She had almost convinced him to leave the coven so that they could form their Aro knew of it and murdered her himself. That is why it is such a mystery. He made sure that no one would ever find out."

"What does this have it do with me?" she asks. "How can knowing this make me safe?"

"Aro might have rid himself of a bad influence on Marcus," I explain. "But that is also why Marcus is so depressed. It was before the days of Corin and Chelsea. Chelsea's gift is so subtle, that he doesn't realize that she is binding him to Aro. But he will not let Corin near him.

"It is why the wives are so carefully guarded and never leave the tower. You and Afton are of the same value to him. The mates of the most important guards must be well protected."

"But what does that mean for you and me?" she asks.

"It means that as long as my services are required, you are safe," I say. "I will make sure that Aro always needs me. But I must never cross or betray him. That would be death for both of us."

"But he let Eleazer go with Carmen," she says.

"Eleazer is such a gentle soul that he let him go in peace," I say. "My skills at mind reading mean that I can provide the service that he did. I can assess the minds of enemies and discern if any if them have special powers. It will allow Aro to compensate in battle."

"This is all too much for me to comprehend," she says. "I feel that even with this new and sharper vampire mind, I can't make sense of it."

"Can you make sense of any of it?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"Aro sent me here to comfort you," I say. "How can I do that?"

"Make love to me," she says. "Try and make me forget all of this scheming and intrigue."

"I will if you promise to be more gentle with me," I say playfully. "Aro would not like it if you broke his newest guard."

"Aro be damned," she says. "I would not like it if I hurt you."

The desperation in her voice intensifies my desire to reach into her mind and bring her some modicum of peace. And if her mind is closed to me, I will enter her the only way I can, through her body.

"I think that perhaps we should try not to destroy our clothing this time," I say as I begin to unbutton her blouse.

She does not respond other than to undo my cloak and hurl it as far as she can across the room. But I suspect that she would prefer to tear it to shreds.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_

**Even though I know that this book is a little thin on Cullen context, it really has lots of great detail to throw in about some of the other characters in the books.**


	47. An Empty Home

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's note: There will be another chapter of "Body and Soul" posted for what happens next with Bella and Edward's romantic relationship later today._

**Chapter 47: An Empty Home**

"Carlisle," says Esme. "We're home."

Of course, I'm not asleep, but I've been staring out the window of the limo all the way from JFK to Ithaca. When I offered the driver $800 to take us there, he snapped up the bills at almost vampire speed. It's dark outside, but then again it's four am. The house is completely dark.

I sigh. I know that Demetri can't be far behind us. He was on the same flight back to the states. Only he sat in coach class. We flew first class, as we always do. I assume that he has been running behind us to get here.

I saw no point in trying to make things difficult for him. Either Jasper had figured out what my instructions were or they are all in the house like sitting ducks. I no longer care. Edward is still back in Volterra.

When we get to the door, Esme takes out her key and opens it. Out of habit, rather than necessity she flips on the lights.

"Emmett! Rosalie!" she calls.

There is no answer.

"Jasper! Alice!" she calls out a little louder, as the panic rises in her voice. "Where are you?"

There is still no answer. In a daze, she beings walking through the rooms calling their names, forgetting that they could be out hunting. After the recent events with Edward, nothing seems normal anymore. She has no idea, of course, that they might be long gone. I walk over to the small table in the hallway and pick up a brief note.

"Esme," I say. "There's a note."

She's by my side in a flash.

"Gone to Denali," she says in a puzzled voice. "That's Jasper's handwriting. Now why did they go to Denali?"

I don't even have to gear myself up for the explosion. My nerves are stretched as thin as piano wires. I knew that when I got home this was the only way to protect ourselves from any Volturi retribution. They had to leave without telling us.

"Denali! What the hell are they doing in Denali? Skiing?" I yell. "I told them to stay here!"

"Calm down, Carlisle," murmurs Esme. "I know that you are upset about Edward, but you can't take it out on the other kids. Maybe Tanya called. Maybe there was an emergency and they needed to go up there."

"Why would Tanya call in an emergency? And what could any of _them _do to help her?" I ask. "No, this one is all on Jasper. He's the one I left in charge. He's supposed to be the responsible one. I _told _them to stay here."

"Did they leave any other notes or clues?" asks Esme.

"Do you see anything?" I ask in a fury.

She shudders. She has never seen me like this before. In fact, I'm sure that I have never seen me like this before. I suppose that I don't need to be this angry, even for Demetri's benefit. But in some way it's cathartic. And if he's outside the house, he has certainly gotten the message that the others are in Denali, and that I am shocked and angry. Not to mention the fact that Esme is deeply upset.

It is obvious to me, although I can't tell Esme yet, that Alice saw what happened to Edward and Bella and she must have known that Demetri was coming for her. Since I no longer have to worry about Aro figuring out what I wanted them to do, I am free to consider the possibilities. I know that Emmett and Rosalie are in Alaska and Jasper and Alice are . . . somewhere. But none of us know where. Nor are we ever likely to.

Right now my main concern is to keep Demetri on my trail so that he wastes his time going to Denali before he realizes that Alice is nowhere near there. But after that it becomes a game of cat and mouse. Alice will see Demetri coming and she and Jasper will move on.

Aro is never going to give up until he finds her. I will probably never see those two of my children again. The only cold comfort that I can derive from the situation is that Aro will never see them either.

"There's nothing," says Esme coming back to me from her whirlwind search of the house.

"Then we don't have any choice but to follow those young idiots to Alaska," I say, still fuming.

"Can we at least stay here until morning?" she asks hesitantly. "I have some things that I want to collect before we move on."

Of course, she is going to go up to Edward's room to look for mementos, things that we can hold onto for the rest of our existence to help us remember that he was real. For a brief ninety years of my existence I had a sweet and beautiful son named Edward, who fell in love with a human and nearly destroyed himself because he thought that she was dead.

Chelsea was able to break Edward's bond with me so easily. He didn't even know it happened until it was done. I can't believe that she would not have had the compassion to at least break my bond with him. But perhaps Aro told her to let me suffer the loss of my son so deeply. I always knew that he was vindictive, but why would he do this to me?

I was completely obedient to him when we were in Volterra. I convinced Edward to do as he wished without a fight. I then helped him to persuade Bella to marry him. Then I even participated in that sham wedding his wife arranged. I helped Edward to change Bella into one of us and then sat around for five days while they had their "honeymoon."

But maybe this is Aro's revenge for something that must have gone wrong with the transformation. Whoever heard of a newborn with no thirst? Who had ever seen such a calm and controlled (except when it came to sex) newborn? Wasn't it enough that I had stand and watch as he put the cloak of the Volturi on his shoulders with an unheard of splendor and pageantry?

I could remember when he acquired Santiago. As I recall, Santiago stood before the three brothers, vowing his loyalty to them forever and then Caius threw a grey cloak at him and said something like "get to work." No, that charade back there was all about me, and his triumph over me.

Knowing him as I do, he must has coveted my children from the moment that he read Edward's mind. The only small amount of satisfaction I have is that Alice will never be his. I wonder how many centuries it will take for him to figure that out.

"Esme," I finally say. "We will spend two days here. I want to pack up all of Edward's things and put them in storage. I know that he will never need them again, but I can't bear the thought of losing them."

"Okay," she says as I walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To my computer," I reply as I turn back to her.

I want to send an email to Tanya up in Denali. Esme and I can't talk about it out loud on the phone, but I can silently send it to them. As long as Demetri can't hear me talking, he won't know that I am warning them. I swiftly wrote a note to Esme.

_I believe that Demetri is outside listening. Please write, rather than say, anything that you don't want him to hear._

She nods after she reads it.

"I'm going to get some boxes out of the attic for Edward's things," she says. "I don't want to give them up either. Perhaps some day, Aro will let him send for them. You know how he loves his music."

_Good idea, _I write. _Perhaps Demetri will let him know that we will send them if he asks._

I shake my head and go to my office. I turn on my Airbook and wait for it to boot up. There are no messages. Jasper must have told them no communication whatsoever. This is good. When I am finished sending out the message to Tanya, I have another call to make. That one Demetri can hear.

_Tanya,_

_Please let Emmett and Rosalie know that Edward and Bella have remained in Volterra, but Esme and I have returned home. Demetri has followed us, so tell them not to call or Skype. I suspect that Jasper and Alice are not with them. They can email me if I am right, but no more details. We will have plenty of time to talk when Esme and I arrive in a couple of days. Needless to say, this is a very difficult time for me. We will see you soon._

_Carlisle_

The response is almost instantaneous.

_Carlisle,_

_We don't know where Alice and Jasper are. _

_Rosalie_

Nothing more. This is good. I have what I need to know. Aro might have gotten my son, but he will not have my daughter. I am pretty sure that Demetri will be arriving in Alaska shortly. I am not worried about them.

They literally can tell him nothing. And Eleazer will help get rid of him, hopefully before I get there. Of course as soon as he doesn't find Alice, he's going to be moving along pretty quickly. Aro doesn't like to be kept waiting.

I wonder if he will return to Volterra or start hunting. I am pretty sure that he has no idea of how creative Jasper is when it comes to eluding anyone following him. He must know that Alice will see him coming wherever he is. Then I think of something. I return to my email.

_Rosalie,_

_Tell Eleazer to expect that Demetri will return to Volterra after he sees you. He will understand what to do._

_Carlisle_

Almost instantaneously, the email pings back.

_Yes._

I turn on my cell phone. I have a small number of nomad vampires on my speed dial. It is very rare that I ever need anything from them, but now I do.

"Minuteman," I say quickly when he picks up. "I need a favor."

"Carlisle," he says easily. "Long time, no speak. What can I do for you?"

"Edward had been drafted into the Volturi guard, but that's not the problem," I explain. "He had a human girlfriend who has now been changed into one of us and is there with him. But that's not the problem either. She left family behind who are looking for her."

"So you want me to stage an accident," he says. "Where? What kind of car? How many bodies?"

"New Mexico," I reply. "Around Santa Fe I guess. A late model black Mercedes and three bodies. One should be Edward's size, another about 5'4", 110 pounds female, and another Alice size."

"Did Alice disappear too?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply. "The bodies have to be burned beyond recognition, even by dental records. I'm sure that you know where to dig up the right size corpses. Burn out the car well too."

"Any ID?" he asks. "I mean there's going to have to be some way to identify them or word won't get back to the family."

"Plant something at a nearby service station," I reply. "A wallet or something for Alice. I'll Fed Ex you a license or something with a bogus name and ID by tomorrow. But the picture will be hers. I'll call with the pick up point."

"Good," he says. "I'm in Texas now. I'll try to set the thing up by tomorrow night."

"Thanks," I say.

I switch off the phone thinking that it's good that Garrett came up with that ridiculous code name a couple of years ago. He was turned during the American Revolution and still likes to pretend to that he's a rebel. But now he won't be dragged into this mess. Demetri will have no idea of what the hell a minuteman is. Besides, he's going to be on his way to Denali any minute. I just wanted Aro to know that I was making good on my promise to stage Bella's death. That way he will leave Charlie and everyone else back in Forks alone.

I go upstairs to find Esme sitting in Edward's staring blankly ahead.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"When I went to the trouble of organizing this room for him," she says. "Alice told me that he would never use it. We both assumed that it was because he would never join us here in Ithaca. She even asked me if I intended to set up a room for him everywhere that we lived in case he ever came home."

"And of course you said yes," I reply gently.

"I always hoped," she says. "That he would see his way clear to returning to Bella and bringing her home to us. I even mentioned that to Alice. But she said that she couldn't see it . . ."

"Because at that time, he was determined to stay away from her," I finish.

"Yes," she says. "If he had ever changed his mind, Alice would have told me. What will become of us now, Carlisle?"

"I honestly don't know," I answer. "For now we will go to Tanya's, and rest among what is left of our family."

I leave the "what is left of our family" deliberately vague. Esme still has no idea that we have also lost Jasper and Alice. But we do have Emmett and Rosalie, who are my other two creations. I am glad that neither of them nor Esme have any gifts that Aro might want.

We can still be a coven of four. But there will always be an empty space for those who were too talented to be left in peace. At least Edward has Bella and Alice has Jasper. They still have a shot at some degree of happiness with their mates. I suppose that I prefer this to any of them becoming nomads roaming throughout the human world alone.

"Come on, Esme," I say. "I will help you pack this. We will be sure to set aside the music and books from the other things."

"There are also some other things that he might want that were his mother's," she says. "There are a few pictures and knick-knacks. They are all that he has left of her."

"They are human memories," I say. "So Aro might actually let him keep them if he wants them. I would like to keep his diplomas and various school awards that he won. After a couple of centuries, they will help me to remember that he was real."

We work silently for a number of hours. The rest of the house must be packed up too because I will be letting go of the house. But right now Edward's belongings take priority. We will store them separately from the others. Suddenly, Esme calls out.

"Carlisle!" she says. "Look! Edward has been keeping a diary for all these years."

It is actually not _a _diary, but a series of them in notebooks that span nearly a century worth of shapes and designs. She has one open and I can see his familiar handwriting filling the pages.

"Please close it," I say closing my eyes. "I can't bear to see his words."

"What do you want me to do with them?"

"Pack them separately," I reply. "When we ship the things that we are bringing to Denali, we will send them along. Someday, I will want to read them. But now I don't have the heart to."

She nods.

Later, we go outside to get rid of some of the trash. I sniff the air.

"Demetri?" she asks, picking up the faint smell.

"Yes," I reply. "But he's no longer here. He must have gone to Denali. With any luck, he will be gone by the time we arrive there. I really do not want to see anyone from Volterra."

"Will the others be there?" she asks. "If Alice sees him coming, no doubt they will run away again."

"Even if they are not," I answer. "At least we will be among our extended family. I prefer not to be alone."

She nods absentmindedly and returns into the house. Standing outside all by myself, I am reminded of the time before there was an Edward and I was entirely alone. I quickly follow her in. I hate the idea of ever feeling that alone again.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_

**Author's Note: Next chapter will take place in Forks.**


	48. The Worst News

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 48: The Worst News**

I'm hanging out in the kitchen one morning when my Dad gets a call from Charlie. The frown on his face tells me that it's bad. He is doing a lot of listening and grunting rather than speaking. Finally he hangs up.

"Okay, Jacob," he says. "Bring the Rabbit around. We need to go see Charlie. He needs us . . . bad."

"Is Bella . . . " I start, but can't finish.

"Yeah," he sighs. "The story is that there was a car crash in New Mexico, outside of Santa Fe, he said. The car and the bodies were burned beyond recognition."

"But how do they know it's her?" I ask.

"Two girls and one guy," he says. "They match the sizes of Edward, Bella, and Alice. Of course there's no way to even identify them using dental records. But a wallet was found at a service station up the road where they must have bought gas. There was a license inside with Alice Cullen's picture, but a phony name and address, somewhere in South Dakota. It was untraceable."

"But what about the car?"

"Impossible to get a VIN," he says. "It burned so hot it practically melted down. But it was originally a black Mercedes like Carlisle's."

"What caused the crash?" I ask, thinking about how someone had thought of everything.

"A local driving a pickup hit them square in the gas tank, which was full," he says. "Which was full. The guy was dead drunk and rewarded for not wearing his seatbelt by being thrown clear of the accident. Got a concussion and a broken shoulder."

"Sounds like a real slick job to me," I say, shaking my head. "They think of everything including how there's no way to prove that it's _not _them."

"Well, let's get over to take care of Charlie," he says shaking his head. "We will pick up Sue on the way. I'm sure that he needs all the help that he can get."

"But Sue just lost Harry," I object.

"She will want to be there for him the way that he was there for her when Harry passed," he says sharply. "Now get a move on."

When we get to Charlie's house, the first thing that I notice is that the yellow ribbons that the kids up at the high school had decorated the truck with are gone. Instead, there are flowers, candles, and teddy bears. There are pictures of Bella and notes. Sue stops and looks. Tears fill her eyes.

"We need to move this out of sight of the house," she says. "I'm sure that Charlie doesn't mind the memorial, but it won't be good for him to look at constantly."

I knock on the door a couple of times before we hear his tired voice call out, "Come in."

Charlie looks like hell. He seems to have aged about ten years since I last saw him. He is slouched on the sofa, dressed in his uniform pants and a tee shirt. The six-pack beside him is down by four beers. But he doesn't look drunk, just dazed. He looks like he wishes that he were drunk.

I let Sue sit in the chair across from him and stand uncomfortably off to the side. What the hell do I say? I feel responsible. Why didn't I just tackle her and tie her up before she could leave? But she probably would have figured out a way to go anyway. Suddenly, Billy speaks.

"How can they be so sure that it's Bella?" he asks. "I thought that she was in Italy, Aad that her backpack was in the US Embassy there. It doesn't make any sense."

"I can't figure it out either," he says. "But there is no record of Alice Cullen ever traveling to Italy, or even existing. The identification found at the service station with her picture on it was for a Sheila Roberts from Nebraska. But there's no way to trace that. It was a bogus address. The FBI thinks that Bella's backpack with the identification and everything was stolen."

"By someone who looks exactly like Bella?" he asks incredulously.

"Look," he says. "We never did figure out how she could have paid for the plane tickets anyway. They guess that the thief used the ID to sneak out of the country for something illegal in Italy. They dumped the backpack when the missing persons search went viral on the Internet."

"So where has she been all this time?" asks Sue.

"From what they can tell," he says. "Traveling around the southwest with Edward and Alice Cullen."

"How did this car accident get connected to Bella?" Dad asks.

"Well, someone down in New Mexico heard about her disappearance in the local news," he says. "He's some kind of a Facebook person who had liked, whatever that means, the story about Bella when it first came out. He put together the information from the Internet with what he heard on the news and contacted the police."

Charlie puts his head in his hands. All I can think is that this is the craziest thing that I have ever heard. The whole accident in New Mexico thing sounds completely ridiculous. But I guess from Charlie's perspective, the Italy thing was even weirder. At least she was in this country and together with the Cullens this time. And a picture ID Alice Cullen with a phony name was thrown in as well.

If I were the Cullens and trying to protect Charlie from going off to Volterra where he could become dinner for these mega-vamps, I guess that I would stage Bella's death somewhere else too. That sounds like the head vamp anyway. They put Charlie out of his misery, waiting for his daughter who is never coming home, and they keep him away from the scene of the real crime. But I know better. Charlie may be satisfied with this answer, but I'm not.

"Charlie, what are you going to do?" asks Sue softly.

"I don't know," he says. "I'm not religious so I don't see the point in having a funeral. I don't want to deal with the wake anyway. It's just too much."

"Does Renee know?" Dad asks.

"Yeah," he says. "She wants to bring the body to Jacksonville for a big service. I told her to . . . take it. I just . . . "

"You know, Charlie," says Sue softly. "You should do something. I know. I was just there at this point with Harry. You need to find a way to say goodbye. Like those kids out there, who have decorated that truck.."

"Yeah, I know," he says.

"Why don't you let us plan a memorial service?" she asks. "We can contact some of your white friends in town and the kids at the high school. Trust me. It will make you feel better than you realize now, when you see how many people hat you have supporting you."

"Let us help," says Dad. "You were there for me when my wife died all those years ago. Now it's our turn to help you. Besides, there are a lot of people here who loved Bella too. They will want to have the chance to say their goodbyes too."

"If you say so," he replies. "I just can't think about it. But if you want to organize it I'll go."

"Come on, Charlie," says Sue. "Let Jacob and I help you up to bed,"

He doesn't put up a fight as I pull him off the couch and practically carry him upstairs. He's so out of it that he doesn't even realize how strong I am. When we get back downstairs, Sue looks at Dad seriously.

"We're going to have to watch him closely," she says. "He's right on the edge."

"I know," says Dad. "But what can we tell him? Even if we tell him that we know the corpse in New Mexico is not Bella, we can't offer him any hope about anything else. We don't even know if she's still alive."

"But we know that she got to Volterra," I say. "And I'm sure that Alice was the one that got her there. It's just too damn bad that these vampires are so good at popping in and out of existence. We may never know what happened to her."

"I think that we can take a pretty good guess," says Dad.

"What do you mean?" asks Sue.

"As Jacob said earlier, this whole thing was a pretty slick job," he says. "And because we know more of the truth than anyone else, we find it impossible to buy the story. But someone who was very smart set up a perfectly plausible scenario. He wants Charlie to think that Bella is dead."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because either she is dead or she will be soon," he says. "It's possible that she has been turned into a vampire in order to keep her . . . existing. In that case, she's dead. Or it may be that that is the plan. Or it could be that she was killed before she could be changed. I just don't think, from everything that you've told me about these cold ones, that she will ever return to Forks as a human."

I feel as if the bottom is sinking out of my world, because deep down, I know that he is right. It's just that right now I can't even put up the front for Charlie. I need to find out what really happened to her. And if there's even the slightest chance that she's still alive and still human, I have to try to get her out. The vague plan that's been rattling around in my head is beginning to come together.

I got a passport a couple of days ago up in Seattle. And I know that I can get enough money to get me there if I sell the two motorcycles. I can't stand looking at them anymore anyway. They just remind me too much of her. I look at Dad and Sue and realize that I can't tell them about this. I can stick around long enough for the memorial service and then take off. I'll let them think that I'm going off to mourn Bella in my own way.

"Come on, Jacob," says Dad. "Let's get going and start making our plans."

"Sure, Dad," I agree.

Sue gives me a sharp look. She is definitely one of the smartest people I know. But I also realize that I won't be able to phase for a while. I'll tell Sam that I don't think that I can be in anyone's head for a while. And I sure as hell don't want to be in his and have to listen to all his lovey-dovey crap about Emily.

This is probably the stupidest thing that I've ever done in my life, but I don't care. I have to do it.

_Author's Note: The next update will be in Denali later today._


	49. Visitor to Denali

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 49: Visitor to Denali**

"Emmett! Rosalie!" calls Tanya. "Come down here! There's someone who wants to see you."

We fly down the stairs and find ourselves face to face with a rather elegant looking man in a black cape. His jet-black hair is chin length and his red eyes glow intensely. His entire posture looks very arrogant.

"Are we supposed to know who you are?" asks Emmett, insolently, no doubt guessing, as I did, that this was the infamous Demetri.

"Emmett, Rosalie," says Eleazer graciously. "May I introduce you to my old friend Demetri? We were in the Volturi guard together. Demetri is still with them in fact."

"How do you do, Demetri?" I say politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you . . . I guess."

Demetri cuts his eyes from me to Emmett, who is glowering at him.

"How do you do?" Demetri replies with an air of superiority in his voice. "I believe that Carlisle was expecting to find you in New York when he returned from Italy."

"Hey, man," says Emmett, not thinking to ask him how he knew that. "This one was all Jasper. Carlisle left him in charge and I had to do what he told me."

"And he told you to come here?" he asks.

"Yeah, he told me and Rosalie to go to Tanya's and wait for Carlisle," he says.

"Rosalie?" he says turning to me.

"Yes," I reply flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Is your mate speaking truthfully?" he asks in a silky voice.

"Of course, he is," I say. "Carlisle is our father. We do what he tells us to do."

"Your creator," he corrects me.

"Whatever," Emmett says. "What's it to you anyway?"

"This is getting us nowhere," he says, turning away from us. "Eleazer, what story did they tell you when they came here?"

"They said that Jasper told them to come here," he says solemnly, but with a twinkle in his eye. "Would you like to ask everyone else in the house?"

I notice that the four women, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate have come into the room. Together, the seven of us look like a formidable group. But Demetri is completely unbothered.

"So if Jasper told you to come here, then where did he go?" he asks.

"With Alice," I say.

"Okay," he says patiently. "Where did Jasper and Alice go?"

I give him my best wide-eyed, innocent stare.

"They didn't tell us," I reply, truthfully, grateful that Jasper had refused to even give us a hint. Something tells me that lying to this guy wouldn't go down too well.

"So let me get this right," he says. "The four of you were in Ithaca, New York waiting for Carlisle and Esme to return. Suddenly, Jasper tells you and Emmett to come here but wouldn't tell you where he and Alice were going. Is that correct?"

"That's it," says Emmett, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet like a gym teacher or something. "You're a good listener."

Demetri rolls his eyes at Eleazer.

"So then Carlisle and Esme have no idea of where they are and you can't tell them," he says.

"I don't know about that," says Emmett. "I mean, maybe Jasper contacted them separately from us."

It takes all of my self-control not to burst out laughing. But Demetri is looking more frustrated by the second and Eleazer is looking concerned.

"Demetri," he says. "I don't know if you are going to find what you are looking for here, but you are welcome to search anywhere that you like."

"Are you expecting Carlisle and Esme?" he asks.

"Eventually," replies Eleazer. "The kids left him a note before they left New York so that he would know where to find them."

"Excuse me, Demetri," I ask politely. "How did you know that Carlisle was expecting to find us in New York?"

"The Volturi know what they need to know," he says smugly.

"That's a crap answer," says Emmett. "What, were you like spying on them or something?"

Before Demetri can get angry, Eleazer interrupts, "Emmett, Demetri is a tracker. He works for the Volturi finding people that they want to see."

"Oh," says Emmett. "Well, you found us."

"I wasn't looking for you," he replies acidly. "I am looking for Alice Cullen. But I can see that you don't know where she is."

"Sure we do," says Emmett playfully. "She is with Jasper."

"The next time I see Carlisle," says Demetri through gritted teeth. "I must congratulate him on creating the most moronic vampire ever!"

"What did I say?" asks Emmett, giving us his best stupid expression.

"Demetri," says Eleazer patiently. "I believe that if you got to know him better, that you would discover that Emmett Cullen is about as dumb as a fox. But the long and that short of this story is that Alice Cullen is not here and we have no idea of where she is, other than with her mate. Why do you want her anyway?"

"Aro has ordered me to find her," he answers. "He would like to make her an offer."

"That she can't refuse?" asks Emmett.

Before Demetri can growl, Eleazer says, "Be quiet, Emmett. This is not a laughing matter."

Emmett doesn't answer, but steps back behind me.

"Well, Demetri," sighs Eleazer. "If you wish to wait for Carlisle and Esme here, we have no objections. However, I suspect that they have no more idea than we do about where the others are. You may want to start your hunting as quickly as possible, or it might displease your Masters."

I can see that Demetri is considering his options carefully.

"Excuse me, Demetri," I say. "Are Edward and Bella okay?"

Demetri looks impassive, but Eleazer sighs.

"You might as well tell us," he says. "Carlisle and Esme will be here soon enough to tell us anyway. And yes, I am convinced that they are coming here."

Demetri shrugs.

"Edward and Isabella were married shortly after Carlisle arrived," he says. "Then Isabella was turned into a vampire. They had a five day non-stop honeymoon, while Carlisle and Esme waited for them to be done so that they could leave . . . "

"That's my boy!" Emmett interrupts gleefully.

"Emmett!" the rest of us say.

"When they were finished, Edward officially joined the guard," he concludes. "Isabella must wait a year before the newborn madness passes before she will join."

"Interesting," says Eleazer thoughtfully. "What color cloak?"

"The same as Chelsea's," Demetri answers, but does not look happy about it.

"Yes, well, as I said you are welcome to remain until Carlisle comes," he says. "But I doubt that he will be able to tell you any more than we have."

"Tell me about this Jasper that Alice is supposed to be with?" he asks.

"I'm sure that he is with her. He is her mate," I say. "Jasper is about 150 years old. He is an American who was turned during the Civil War by an immortal named Maria."

"What did he do before he met Carlisle?" he asks.

I look at Eleazar who shrugs.

"Tell him everything that you know," he says.

"Maria created him so that he could help her create newborn armies in the south," I reply. "He was very good at controlling them, which is why they were never caught or brought to your attention. After about a hundred years, he left her coven. He found Alice and then together they joined us."

"So then this Jasper is very clever when it comes to avoiding the Volturi," he says, now looking pensive.

"I am not sure if it was him or Maria who kept them out of sight," I say. "From what Jasper has told me, she was in charge. He simply trained the troops and eliminated them for her when their strength waned after the first year."

"I would not underestimate him," says Demetri. "So far as I have seen, he is a very clever man, perhaps even a worthy opponent. I sincerely doubt that he has even been in contact with Carlisle. I will leave now. There is nothing more that you can tell me that is of any value."

"As you please," says Eleazer.

"Feel free to stop by again," says Emmett.

Demetri growls and vanishes.

"What is wrong with you, Emmett?" screams Tanya. "You do not fool around with the Volturi! Were you trying to get us all killed?"

"Calm down, Tanya," says Eleazer. "Those of us who are of European origin are far more sensitive to the Volturi than these young Americans. They have no idea of what the Volturi are capable of. If anyone was in danger, it was Emmett for his stupid mouth."

"Hey!" says Emmett.

"Emmett," says Carmen patiently. "I am sure that Carlisle has warned you about them, but you have to realize that only an idiot would provoke a Volturi guard such as Demetri. If he wasn't on such an important mission, he might easily have fought you."

"I could have taken him," says Emmett confidently.

"That is beside the point," says Tanya. "If you had defeated him then the rest of the Volturi guard would have come here to destroy all of us. Kate, Irina, and I have already been pardoned once by them for our mother's actions. You have no idea of what they are capable of. If you cannot control yourself around them, you must leave now!"

"Do you think that they will be back?" I ask.

"When Demetri can't find Alice and Jasper, I am sure they will be back," says Eleazer. "Sooner or later, Caius's patience will wear thin and he will think of some cruel way of manipulating Alice into coming forward of her own accord. Demetri won't like that."

"Why not?" I ask.

"It is the nature of trackers to enjoy the hunt above all things," he explains. "Demetri is the best tracker in our world. The only thing that a tracker likes more than the hunt is the challenge. Did you notice how his eyes lit up when he figured out that Jasper would provide him with an excellent challenge?"

"Well, he can't be that bright if he didn't realize that it was Alice who was the bigger challenge," I say. "Because she can see him coming, she will tell Jasper whenever it's time to move. No matter how close he gets, he will never find them."

"Well, if Demetri hasn't figured that out," says Eleazer. "Then I am sure that Aro and Caius will. That is why they will have to resort to luring Alice to them rather than relying on Demetri to find her."

"How might he do that?" asks Tanya.

"The four members of the Cullen coven with no talents are all expendable in his mind," answers Eleazer. "If Alice sees any potential harm coming to you and possibly us, she will come immediately to stop it."

"How can you be sure?" I ask.

"I can't," he says. "But in a crisis moment in Italy, she made the only decision that she could to save Edward and Bella's lives."

"So then why didn't they just go with the manipulation option first?" asks Irina.

"Aro is probably testing her powers," he replies. "Without me, he has no way of knowing the extent of her ability. He probably wants to see how effective she is at keeping Demetri from catching up with her."

"What did Demetri call Bella, Isabella?" asks Emmett.

"The change in name was no doubt Aro's decision. It is his way of telling the world that she is his," Eleazer answers. "I guarantee you that Edward will never use the surname Cullen again. Unlike you, Emmett, he is no fool. He will do whatever it takes to stay alive."

"Well, I don't know if I would go that far with the fool thing," says Emmett. "He was a pretty big fool to go to them in the first place."

"But he has learned his lesson, or at least Carlisle explained the facts of life to him," he replies.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"The color of his cloak means that Edward is a highly valuable asset to the Volturi guard," he says. "Demetri was very unhappy to admit that Edward's cloak was darker than his. And the indulgence of a five-day honeymoon is another indicator that Edward is very much favored.

"Beyond this, because Aro can read his mind completely, Edward has given him his complete loyalty. Chelsea has probably also broken his bond with the Cullen coven and established it with the Volturi."

"Poor Carlisle," I say. "He loves Edward more than any of us except Esme. He must be miserable."

"And that is why, Emmett," says Kate tartly. "You must not joke around like this when Carlisle arrives. It is one thing to tease a Volturi guard and get away with it. But if you say anything to upset Carlisle any farther, I will dismember you myself."

"Yeah, right," says Emmett sarcastically.

Kate holds up her right hand.

"I have the power to disable you with my shocking gift," she says. "When I am through with you, it will take your mate several days to reassemble you."

"I will be happy to help you, sister," says Irina, glaring at Emmett.

"Stop it now!" says Tanya. "The Volturi would love it if we fought among ourselves. Let us prepare ourselves for Carlisle and Esme. I am going hunting to make sure that I am strong enough to handle their emotions."

When the others have left, Emmett turns to me I'm sorry, Rose," he says contritely. "I mean, I'm just as upset as anyone else, but you know me. I joke around when I get nervous."

"I know that you do, honey," I say. "But this isn't a situation where goofing around is appropriate. Just, try and keep your mouth shut before you really make the sisters angry again. It is obvious that they are taking a big risk by allowing us to stay here. Now that you know how sensitive they are about the Volturi, don't push any more buttons."

"Okay,"'he says. "I'm going to go find me a big, old grizzly bear to wrestle and eat."

"You go ahead," I say. "I don't want to leave the house empty in case Carlisle and Esme show up."

After he is gone, I walk out into the yard and look at the mountains, with Mt. McKinley towering over the others. It wasn't really so very long ago that we were all here on Cornell's spring break to see each other again. I return inside to check on something on the computer.

I click on the bookmark for the Facebook page about Bella. I see that it has been changed to a memorial page for her death. There is a link to a news article about a car accident in New Mexico where three bodies were found, all the sizes matching Edward, Alice, and Bella. The scene was obviously very carefully staged by an expert in covering up human deaths. It could only be the work of one person. I pick up my cell phone.

"Garrett, it's Rosalie," I say. "Have you ever been to Denali?"

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_

_Author's Note: The next chapter returns to Volterra._


	50. Memento Mori

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's Note: You can find a "gap chapter" between Chapter 46 and this one as Chapter 3 in the story "Body and Soul." It is an "M" rated story, so beware if you are under 18._

**Chapter 50: Memento Mori**

After spending several hours with Isabella, I can no longer put it off. I have to return to my Master and tell him how she is doing. She is very still, lying curled up against me. I brush her hair back from her cheek and give her a kiss.

"Come on, love," I say. "Time to get dressed and go back to the real world."

She shakes her head as if she is in a daze.

"If I didn't know any better," she says. "I would swear that I was just sleeping."

"That's impossible," I say. "Perhaps you were so caught up in a daydream that you completely zoned out. That can happen."

"I was dreaming," she admits with a smile.

"Of me, I hope," I answer playfully.

"Who else could I possibly dream about?" she asks rhetorically. "You are the beginning and end of my existence."

"And you are my alpha and omega," I whisper. "But if we're not careful, we are going to end up annoying the hell out of Aro with our endless rounds of lovemaking."

"God forbid we annoy your Master," she says a little bitterly.

"Isabella," I warn.

"Oh," she pouts. "I'm only whining because it's his fault that we have to leave our bed so soon."

"Yes," I say. "God forbid that anyone put a halt to our intimate time together before you are ready to stop."

She shrugs. I have tried to warn her that she must be careful of everything that she says and does in front of anyone else. While Aro can't read her mind, he can certainly read theirs, including my own. She needs to show nothing but loyalty to Aro and his brothers.

But hasn't this always been, Bella? Has she ever listened when I tried to warm her about something? When she was human, it was annoying, even cute sometimes. But now, it could be flat out dangerous. However, she is trying, so I suppose that we are just going to have to have to keep working on it.

With a deep sigh, I climb out of bed and dress. She reluctantly follows me and copies my movements, picking up her clothes from the floor and gracefully putting them on. When I pick up my cloak to put on again, she looks away. After I throw it over my shoulders, I put my arms around her and wrap her in the black fabric. She snuggles close to me.

"You are everything to me," I breathe. "I will do everything that I can to protect you. Please Isabella, don't make it any harder. This cloak is our best protection right now. I am still very new to the guard. It wouldn't be hard to fall out of favor with my Master."

"You know," she says. "And i have to admit that you do look very . . . dashing in it, like an actor in an old movie. And I am actually beginning to like the way the name Isabella sounds, especially when you say it. But you know what I miss?"

"What, love?"

"Your music," she sighs. "I miss being able to sit beside you on the piano bench as you play my lullaby."

"A lullaby for a girl who will never sleep again," I whisper. "If Sulpicia ever gets me a piano, I will have to write a new song for you. And also one for her. Esme was right. She planned a lovely wedding for us. It was perfect. But come, I will hand you over to Gunnar for his protection."

"Why do you trust him so much?" she asks.

"Gunnar has a very open and honest mind," I reply. "His orders are simply to make sure that no harm comes to you or anyone near you. He not only takes these orders personally, he has also grown very fond of you. It's kind of like the secret service. He would die for you if necessary."

"So then, I should feel safe with him," she says.

"Very safe, as safe as you do with me," I reply. "Now come."

She reluctantly follows me out of the room. I give her a swift kiss and turn her over to Gunnar. I watch as they glide down the hallway, Gunnar hovering more closely than ever. He is glad that she is calm, but more worried than ever that she is headed for a burst of madness when her newborn thirst finally emerges. Trying to dismiss my own anxious thoughts, I return to my Masters.

As I am going to the study, I pass Chelsea in the hallway.

"Very good, Edward," she says. "I was just coming to summon you. Aro needs to see you immediately."

"Oh, no!" I groan.

"Hush, boy," she says sympathetically. "It has nothing to do with Isabella. I am on my way to stay with her in Sulpicia's room. Is she any better?"

"Calmer," I reply. "She didn't like saying goodbye to me. And she is worried about her lack of thirst. She is very much afraid of losing control and hurting someone she loves."

"That won't happen," she says soothingly. "We will keep a close watch on her. Are you not afraid to be alone with her?"

"No," I say. "If we couldn't be together as we are, then it would only be worse."

"Yes, I am sure that you are right," she says. "Well, be on your way. Aro does not like to be kept waiting. They are in the presence chamber now."

I rapidly move to the presence chamber where the three brothers are sitting on their thrones. I walk forward and bow before them.

"Masters," I say humbly. "My apologies for lingering longer with my wife than you had given me permission for."

"That is all right, Edward," says Aro. "We understand how young lovers can lose track of time."

"Do we, brother?" asks Caius in annoyance.

"Of course, we do, brother," replies Marcus, effectively shutting down Caius.

"How is she doing, Edward?" asks Aro.

"She is better, I believe," I answer. "She is very concerned because of her abnormal responses to everything. She truly has no thirst, and now that she is aware of what this could mean when her thirst finally does awaken, she is fearful that she might hurt someone. I assured her that Gunnar would never allow that to happen."

"You are sure that he won't?" asks Caius.

"Gunnar is one of the most loyal and devoted of your guards," I reply, looking at Aro. "He is like Santiago, when given a task to do, he is single-minded in his focus. He will guard Isabella as closely as Santiago guards Sulpicia, or Kristof guards Athenadora."

I don't forget to add the last for Caius's benefit. I have spent very little time with Kristof, but it is obvious that his nature is the same as Santiago's. Aro looks pleased. He is glad that I am so confident in my own position that I am not afraid to praise the strengths of others. He has no use for petty jealousy.

I look around. Because we are out in the main room now, there are other guards there, standing still, with blank expressions on their faces. Renata is standing indifferently behind Aro. This is her usual post, and for her at least things have gone back to normal. If she was jealous of Isabella at one time, she has gotten over it. Isabella's odd behavior demonstrates that she is no threat.

The twins are standing side-by-side to Caius's left. Alec's mind is carefully blank. He is taking no chances about what I might read there. Little does he know that I could care less about what he thinks about anything. However, I must always be ready if Aro wants to know.

Jane has less self-control. She resents the fact that I told Aro about her previous thoughts. But at the same time, she knows that I am completely obedient to him, just a she is. Her twelve-year old mind is much less mature than her brother's. She is struggling with the idea of having to put her best face on now that she has been bumped back down the pecking order.

"Well, now that your wife has been settled, for the moment anyway," Aro says. "I would like to inform you of the news of your former coven."

"Yes, sir," I say blandly.

"Demetri followed Carlisle and Esme home where they discovered that your siblings had all decamped to Denali," he says. "But when Demetri reached Denali, he found only Emmett and Rosalie there. They did not know where Jasper and Alice were. Does this surprise you?"

"Not really," I shrug. "The four of us were created by Carlisle. We were the original coven. Jasper and Alice only joined us fifty years ago. Their ties were based mostly on the shared philosophy of only drinking animal blood."

"Somewhat like Eleazer and Carmen's ties to Tanya's coven," he suggests.

"Yes," I say. "That is an accurate comparison."

"Rosalie and Emmett told Demetri that Carlisle left Jasper in charge," he continues. "And all decisions made were his."

"I'm sure that this is right," I reply. "Of the four, the only leader among them is Jasper."

"Yes," he says. "I could see in your mind as well as Carlisle's and Esme's how this would be true. And you believe that they truly do not know where the others are?"

"I'm sure that they have no idea," I say. "Even if Jasper had told them where he and Alice were going, I am sure that he wouldn't be there. Remember, he fought for the Confederate Army during the Civil War while he was still a human. It is in his nature to rebel and go his own way."

"That makes sense," he agrees. "You know your brother well."

"My former brother," I correct him.

"Yes, well," he says, pleased by my words. "I suppose that we will let Demetri try and track them. Do you have any idea of where he might start?"

"None at all," I reply. "But he has no prayer of finding them."

"What do you mean?" says Caius.

"Alice will see him coming and they will move on," I say nonchalantly. "It does not matter how good a tracker Demetri is, they will always be one step ahead of him."

"You are right about that," says Aro. "Although I am sure that Demetri will think that his gift will be stronger than hers."

"I don't see it myself," I say. "But I am not aware of the full extent of Demetri's gift. I can read his mind, but not his powers."

"Of course," he says. "That would be a question for your cousin Eleazer to answer if he were still here. Now I understand that you lived in Chicago during your human life."

"Yes, Master," I reply. "I was born there and Carlisle changed me there after my parents died in 1918."

"You are aware that we are following the situation there, are you not?" he asks.

"I have seen it in your mind," I reply.

"Can you tell us anything about Chicago that might be of use?" he asks. "Has it always been a violent place?"

"You could say that it has had its periods of violence as most cities have had in their histories," I reply. "Yes, in recent years there have been a lot of murders reported in the news. They are usually considered gang or drug related."

"Yes, we know," says Caius. "But that is often the cover used by vampires when they are fighting for territory."

"If that is so," I say. "The situation in Central America is much worse. The terrible killing has been spreading south from Mexico into Honduras."

"Yes, we know about that," replies Caius. "It is our thought that if we investigate the situation in Chicago, that mess can be cleaned up more quickly than Central America. It might be better to start there and the move south."

"It is your choice," I reply. "If I could do some research on the Internet, I could probably find out more."

"Oh, yes, the Internet," says Aro. "We have a computer in the office, but I prefer that you not work out there."

"What kind of a connection do you have?" I ask.

"A what?" Aro asks.

"You know, a connection," I say. "Is it cable or satellite? If you don't want me out there during business hours, I am sure that Gianna would know where to get a router and we can set up a wi-fi connection. But I will need a laptop or tablet to work on."

"How do you know all of this?" asks Caius. "I didn't know that we now have a computer expert."

"I'm hardly an expert," I say modestly. "I mean it's not like I write code or anything. But any teenager today knows what I know about computers and smart phones."

"How can a phone be smart?" asks Marcus. "It's just a machine."

"Well, the humans call phones that are like mini-computers, smart phones," I say. "They have Internet access, cameras, music, email, all those kinds of things. If you ask Gianna, I bet that she has one."

"Fascinating," says Aro. "I would imagine that you would find something like that useful."

"I don't know if you could get service in here," I reply. "You know, the walls are so thick, I don't think that you could pick up a 3G or 4G signal from a satellite. I'm not even sure how reliable the wi-fi will be if we hook it up."

"And it wouldn't do to have unreliable wi-whatever," says Caius sarcastically.

I shrug.

"The other option would be to hook up the cable in here," I say. "But I don't think that you want any humans back here."

"True," says Aro, hiding a smile. "That would be . . . uncomfortable."

"Brother," says Caius. "This discussion about computers is fascinating, but the topic at hand is the violence in Chicago and Latin America. Shall we step in or not?"

"I think that we should let young Edward do some research first," Aro says. "Since it is two am, there is no reason why he can't use the computer in the office to do it now."

"Aren't you afraid that he might try something to computer with someone on the outside?" asks Caius.

"Aro will be able to see everything that I see on the computer screen when I return," I reply. "It would be very foolish of me to waste my time on porn sites or something."

"If you say so," comments Marcus drily.

I think of something else. It might be useful for me to Google "Bella Swan" to see if there have been any news stories about her disappearance and what is being done to look for her. I touch Aro's hand so that he knows what I am thinking.

He briefly nods. He likes the idea. He is also pleased with my computer skills.

"Felix," he says. "Please bring Edward to the computer on Gianna's desk. Go with them, Afton. You can stay with Edward as he works. Felix, return to us here."

"Yes, Master," they reply and we all turn to leave.

Afton is grateful that he has been assigned to babysitting duty with me. He thinks that it will be more interesting than standing in the presence chamber. Felix is eager to go back in. He is hoping that Caius will begin planning the mission to the Western Hemisphere. Whenever they go out, Felix is in charge of all the guards except for Alec and Jane.

He is also gloating over Demetri's almost certain failure to find Alice and Jasper. He is wondering what Aro will do to lure Alice out of her hiding place and hoping that it will relieve the tedium of his present life. He inadvertently gives me a sense if the timing of the trip. Heidi is due to return with a meal in several days and they would never leave before she came back.

When we reach the outer office, Felix takes me over to Gianna's desk. The computer is an ancient Dell.

"This is going to suck," I mutter, as I switch it on and wait for it to boot up.

"What's the matter?" asks Felix.

"This computer is a piece of crap," I reply, not caring if he tells Aro or if Aro sees it in my mind, "It's going to take forever to do anything. And what the hell is this?"

I pick up the dial up modem connected to the phone line and groan. This is as bad as Isabella's computer was at Charlie's house.

"Is there a problem?" asks Felix, clearly amused by my reaction.

"Only that this equipment is at least ten years old," I say. "In the computer world it's antique."

"Shall I tell Aro?" he asks hopefully.

"Be my guest," I say, as I wait for the icons to pop up on the screen.

He turns and walks away. Afton is looking at the machine lighting up with great interest.

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

"I'm going to get onto the Internet and search for news stories about the violence in Chicago," I reply. "Then I am going to do a Google search for Bella Swan."

"Your wife?"

"Yes," I answer. "I am sure that her father is looking for her. I want to see how much attention her disappearance is getting and how much they know. Before Carlisle left, he promised to set up an accident so that she could 'die.' It would prevent any future searches and let her family mourn for her."

"What kind of accident?" he asks.

"Probably a car accident," I speculate. "And because she was supposed to me with me and Alice, we will probably be dead too. Pretty ironic, huh? Faking the deaths of the undead."

"If you say so," he shrugs. "But this machine is rather interesting. How do you know how to work it? How long have humans had them?"

"Oh, computers in some way, shape or form have been around for over fifty years," I reply. "But these kinds of desktop models only began to show up in the 1980s. Now there is at least one in almost every American household."

"Did you have computers in your house?" he asks curiously.

"Of course," I say. "We had ten. There were three big desktop models and then each of us had a laptop, a computer that we could carry around with us."

"And a smart phone?" he asks.

"Yes," I nod. "And five of us had MP3 players to listen to music. Crap! Look at all these pop ups! This is just so twentieth century."

We are silent, as I type "Chicago recent violence" into the search engine. A lot of articles show up, so I begin scanning them as quickly as the modem speed will allow. I am beginning to think that I never want to see that little hourglass pop up again.

"This isn't vampire stuff," I finally say. "It's mostly shootings and few stabbings. They know who the culprits are, for the most part. And vampires wouldn't leave all of those bodies unburned. No, the city of Chicago is having a bad run of crime, that's all."

"It's incredible how quickly you can come up with all of that information," he marvels.

"Well, it's not as fast as the computers at home," I say. "I'm going to have to talk to Aro about getting an upgrade. He should really let me go out and just get it myself. I'm used to dealing with humans buying this kind of stuff. He has no reason to think that I _won't _come back. But if he's worried he can always send you along to babysit."

"That would be more interesting than what I do now," he says. "But if he sends Chelsea out with the disciplining mission the of course I would go with them."

"Of course," I say. "Well, let's see if anyone is looking for Isabella."

I type her name into the search engine and click. A number of links show up to stories about her disappearance and death. I click on the Facebook page, which has a memorial.

"Interesting," says Afton, reading over my shoulder. "Killed in a fiery car crash in New Mexico along with two individuals known as Edward and Alice Cullen. Look at all those farewell messages! She must have been a popular girl."

"She wasn't," I say through gritted teeth. "But whenever there is any kind of dramatic event like this, all of the sudden the humans become the 'best friend' of the human who tragically died. Look at these names! Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, _Lauren . . . _Christ, that girl hated Isabella. Then there are Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Mike Newton."

"Two boys?" he asks.

"Ben is Angela's boyfriend. I guess that you could say that Angela was Isabella's best human friend," I say. "She's a very nice girl. Newton was constantly trying to date her. It looks like he set up the page."

"Who is Renee Dwyer?" Afton asks.

"Isabella's mother," I say tightly.

"It looks like she really hates you," he remarks. "What's her problem?"

"When she and her new husband settled permanently in Jacksonville, Florida," I explain. "She wanted Isabella to move there with her. That was after Isabella left her home in Phoenix so that Renee could travel with her husband, Phil. Isabella moved to Forks so that her mother could be happy. But she didn't like it there."

"Until she met you?" he asks.

"Yes, that did change things for her," I admit.

I click on the links to news articles. There is a picture of Bella's truck decorated like some kind of memorial with candles, flowers, cards, and teddy bears. There are pictures from a memorial service. Charlie looks like hell. He is flanked on either side by Billy Black and a Native American woman. Billy is being pushed in his wheelchair by a very angry looking Jacob Black, whose long hair has been shorn off.

I recognize many of the other faces from school and around town. I notice that Angela's father, a local minister, conducted the service. Jessica's mother, a local banker, has set up a memorial scholarship fund in her name. I make a mental note to ask Aro if I can send a large, anonymous donation.

There is no sign of Renee, but the article mentions that she had taken the body to bury in Florida. I can just see Charlie not wanting to fight with her and give her whatever she asked for.

There are quotes from some of her teachers who also jumped on the tragedy-drama bandwagon. Banner is talking about what a great science student she was and Berty what an amazing English student, so insightful about literature. Even old Varner talks about what a hardworking math student she was. But I know the truth. When Isabella was at the high school, none of these people could have cared less.

"Don't tell Isabella about this," I say to Afton. "Okay? Aro will know from my thoughts, but he will never say anything to her. The only thing that she needs to know is that someone, probably Carlisle, staged her death so that her father could grieve.

"The only thing worse than the death of a child is losing that child and not knowing what happened to her. At least Charlie won't spend the rest of his life waiting for her to come home."

"That was very thoughtful of Carlisle," he comments.

"Yes, he understands humans very well," I reply. "Charlie never liked me very much, but I'm afraid that he had pretty good reason for that. I was responsible for nearly getting her killed last spring, and then I abandoned her last fall. It was all to try and save her of course, but the result was still the same. And now he thinks that it's my fault that she died. Of course he is right."

"Edward," he says. "You can't blame yourself for what has happened. She wanted to be a vampire anyway so that she could be with you forever. No matter how that happened, she was still going to die and there still would have needed to be a coverup. But I won't say anything to her. In time it will set her mind at ease to know that her father has been able to move on with his life."

"I know that you're right," I say as I exit the screen and turn off the computer. "But it won't make it any easier to tell her."

"Well, you need to go and tell Aro what you have found," he says. "And once you do that, he will make all decisions regarding what to do with the information. One of the advantages of turning control of your life over to him is that you don't need to worry about that kind of thing anymore."

"You're right of course," I say. "I'm still adjusting to it. In the Cullen coven, Carlisle let all of us have free discretion over our choices in life. He didn't want me to leave Forks after the incident with Jasper last fall. But he didn't try to stop me. He even insisted that the family support my choices, even though he knew that they were wrong."

"Do you regret your choices now?" he asks.

"No, I have nothing to regret," I say. "I have my Isabella and a very good position in the guard. Volterra was not quite what I expected. When I came here, my only thought was to die because I could no longer live in a world where my Isabella did not exist. Now I have her. How could I not be happy?"

"Except for the slow modem or whatever you call it?" he says.

"Yes," I say, giving him a smile. "Let us go tell Aro about the slow modem."

We both quickly turn and are walking through the door in less than a second. I try to set aside the thought of the little note that I saw in my peripheral vision about Isabella's backpack being stolen and found in Italy. It is presently at the American embassy. As of yet, Aro must be the only one who knows this. It can't stay there. Someone is going to have to go out and steal it.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	51. Silent Communication

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 51: Silent Communication**

Edward and Afton return from the front office and bow before Caius, Marcus, and me.

"Edward behaved himself," says Afton as deadpan as Marcus. "No porn sites."

"How disappointing," I reply with a smirk, as I take Edward's hand.

"Indeed," says Marcus, looking away as Caius rolls his eyes.

"You have found out quite a bit, young Edward," I say. "I may have to reward you with more time with your wife. But I know that Sulpicia wishes to have her read to her some more. You must be patient as I indulge her whims."

"As you wish, Master," says Edward obediently. "Sulpicia has been very kind to us."

"Well, brother," says Caius in annoyance. "Why don't you enlighten us as to what young Edward found on the computer? And you can skip the nonsense regarding the modem or whatever it is. Felix made Edward's feelings about our equipment quite clear."

"Oh, brother, it was not really nonsense," I reply. "It does take a long time to get where one is going on the Internet. I have seen it for myself in his mind."

"I'm just glad it didn't crash," adds Edward, as we all stare at him.

"Um, it did not stop working so that I would have to reboot it again," he says.

"Fascinating," says Marcus. "I have no idea of what he just said."

_"What _did he find on the Internet?" Caius asks.

"Edward," I nod to him. "Start with Chicago."

"It is highly unlikely that the situation in Chicago is vampires," he says. "It is mostly shootings with some stabbings, brutal, but not mysterious. There are no burned bodies. They seem to be going through a difficult time with violence due to an excessive number of guns on the street and budget cuts to the police force."

"So then we will go directly to Latin America," says Caius. "I believe that down there they are dealing with decapitations and random body parts found lying about. There are also a lot of disappearances. They are attributing it to drug activity, but the pattern is more closely related to newborn armies at war with one another again."

"I have always wondered why they do not speak Latin in Latin America," comments Marcus. "Such a marvelous language it was. I was rather sorry to see it die. It was much better than Etruscan, far more elegant if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I suppose it was," I say. "Edward, tell us what you found out about the news of your wife's disappearance. You were concerned that she might be traced here to Italy and we might have some unwelcome visitors."

"It is not that we could not have dealt with the visitors," says Edward. "I was merely concerned that if her father, who is a police officer, was too persistent with the Italian authorities, it might bring unwelcome attention to Volterra."

"A legitimate concern," says Caius grudgingly. "It is well that you looked into it."

"Thank you, Master. Carlisle made good on his promise to stage her death," he says. "Since some of her friends had created a stir on the Internet about the fact that she was missing, so there needed to be some closure. Her family and friends believe that she was killed in a car crash in New Mexico. They have already had a memorial service for her in Forks. The case is now closed."

"So no one will be looking for her any longer?" I ask.

"No," he replies. "Nor Alice or me either. Carlisle staged the accident so that Alice and I 'died' also."

"Rather amusing to think of one staging a fatal accident for a person already dead," comments Marcus.

"Who arranged for this scenario?" asks Caius.

"There are those among us who are very good at covering the tracks of those who become meals," he explains. "It could have been any one of several nomads in the country."

"So there will be no more publicity about Isabella's disappearance?" I ask.

"No," he says. "But there is that other matter as well."

"What other matter?" Caius asks.

"Nothing important," I say, thinking of the backpack.

Edward is concerned that it would undo Carlisle's careful work in the States, but the discovery of the backpack in Italy. He is also concerned about what might be found in there. I can't imagine what might be in it, but it would probably be best if no one got his hands on it.

Edward has already considered the possibility that there could be fingerprints on it that could be trouble. At least we don't have t worry about Alice's fingerprints. Vampires do not have fingerprints.

"We will deal with it with later," I say.

"Brother?" says Caius in annoyance.

"In private," I answer, giving him a meaningful look.

I do not wish to exclude Marcus and Caius from the information, but I am not ready to share it with the whole tower. Caius accepts this answer willingly. Edward then touches my hand again.

_It would be better if we don't tell Isabella of her human death at the moment, _he thinks. _She has just settled down. Let us allow her to maintain her equilibrium._

_I agree_, I think.

"Volturi guards," I say. "If any of you should come in contact with Isabella, unlikely as that may be, you are not to say a word about her human death. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," they reply.

Edward touches my hand again.

_Jane is wondering why, but she is reluctant to ask, _he thinks. _She is concerned that you are coddling my wife._

_Really? _I think.

He nods.

"Some of you are wondering why I have given this I order," I say looking directly at Jane. "Since Isabella is in such a fragile state right now, we would not want to set off her newborn madness. Especially since none of our gifts are effective towards her."

"Are you sure, Master?" asks Jane. "Perhaps things have changed since she was turned into a vampire."

"Edward?" I say.

"I still cannot read her mind," he replies. "And Chelsea's gift has no effect on her."

"How do you know that?" asks Caius.

Edward looks to me.

"Tell him," I sigh.

"Isabella wishes that Chelsea's gift was effective on her mind," he says. "She feels that it would make things easier for her."

"She is still loyal to the Cullen coven?" asks Caius rising.

"She is not loyal to them," replies Edward. "She is conflicted. She loves them. But she wishes that she did not."

"Has she no feelings for anyone here?" asks Caius.

"Does it matter?" asks Marcus.

"No," replies Caius. "But I would still like to know. Of course we know that as Edward's mate, she is utterly devoted to him."

"Yes, she is," says Edward. "She knows that I am loyal only to the Volturi. She will follow me in that. However I do know that she likes Sulpicia, Corin, and Chelsea."

"That is better than nothing," he says. "I am only thinking that loyalty follows affection."

"Not necessarily," observes Marcus.

Edward reaches forward to touch my hand again.

_Marcus thinks that Caius is wasting his time._

"I agree brother," I say turning to Marcus, as Caius grits his teeth.

"These little parlor tricks are getting old very fast," he says through his clenched jaw.

"Brother," I say kindly, turning now to Caius. "You seem to be tense. Perhaps you need to take some time for yourself. Visit your wife. I believe that she is alone since she and Sulpicia no longer share a living room."

"At least I know this was your own idea," he says, looking at Edward's hand. "I will take your _suggestion."_

"He does not like our ability to communicate without words," says Edward once he is gone.

"I don't need to be able to read his mind in order to know that," comments Marcus. "I find your gift rather convenient. It saves me the bother of listening to Aro's inane chatter."

Looking around the chamber, I can see that the guards are trying to disguise their smiles. I decide that we are done out here for now.

"Marcus," I say. "Why don't you retire for a time? I need to consult further with Edward about his wife."

"And you know that I couldn't care less," he says. "Thank you, brother for your thoughtfulness."

"Come, Edward," I say, after he leaves. "Let us retire to the study."

"Yes, Master," he says.

"Tell me, Edward," I say when we are alone in the study. "What is Marcus really thinking about most of the time?"

"Marcus has more of an interest in what goes on in the tower than he lets on," he says. "He still dwells of the memories of his wife. He still misses her very much. He does take a perverse pleasure in annoying Caius with his remarks."

"How does he feel about me?" I ask. "Sometimes I am not really sure if he is joking or not when he says certain things."

"Oh," he says. "The remark just now about your thoughtfulness. Well, that was ironic. He knows that _you _could not care less about how he occupies his time when you don't need him. But he isn't going to try and take a more active role in governing. He will continue to read the bonds of those you ask him to and give you that information. He mostly prefers his solitary pursuits."

"Do you is what they are?" I ask curiously.

"He guards those thoughts well," he says.

"Thank you, Edward," I say. "As always you are very useful to me. Now let us discuss the matter of the backpack."

"Someone needs to get that as soon as possible," he says seriously. "And it should be destroyed. Carlisle can't possibly have known about it when he arranged for the accident to take place in the United States."

"You glanced at the page too quickly," I say. "What were you able to ascertain?"

"It seems that the police believe that the backpack was stolen in the US and the identification used to enter Italy for some kind of illegal activities," he replies. "They have been able to find no evidence at all that either Alice or I entered Italy, although someone knew that Bella needed a passport to fly somewhere."

"If you knew nothing else," I say. "Where would you guess that she was going?"

"I would say Mexico or Canada," I reply. "Although the cover story that Carlisle used when they left Forks was that they went to California. If they pursued that then Mexico would be more logical."

"So then the assumption that they have made is that she never left the US, or if she did she went to Mexico," I say. "And that you and Alice were with her."

"The note that she left for her father was that she left with Alice because I needed help," he says. "I picked up that information from the Internet. This means that Alice got her to Italy and then left her."

"Yes, I saw that in both Carlisle and Esme's minds," he says. "So someone needs to get into the US Embassy and get the backpack."

"Send Afton," he says. "He can shield himself so that he is invisible. I can describe the backpack to him."

"And it should be destroyed?" I ask. "Why?"

"They will expect not only to find Isabella's fingerprints on it," he replies. "But also those of the thief. It is better to just not let them have a chance to realize that the only ones to handle it were she, the police, the customs agents, and the embassy staff. All those people have fingerprints on file. We cannot take any chances that it may fall into the wrong hands."

"And Isabella?" I ask. "Has she been fingerprinted?"

"Probably," he replies. "Her father is a cop and they started fingerprinting children about fifteen years ago so that parents could find lost children. They do it when they take the children's school pictures. In Isabella's house, her father has every school picture since kindergarten."

"So we will send Afton," I say. "Then, why don't we see what our wives are up to? I know that Sulpicia had plans to ask her to read. I am sure that she has followed through."

"I would like to see my wife again," he says with a smile, but then he looks thoughtful.

"You are still concerned about her, are you not?" I ask.

"Wouldn't you be?" he asks.

"Naturally," I say. "It is how we feel about it mates. Isabella is a sweet child. Have no fear. We will care for her. You are very valuable to me now. We must keep y happy."

"Thank you, Master," he says gratefully.

As we leave the study, I take note of the other guards along the hallways to my wife's room. I sense their envy of the handsome young man walking at my side. But they also know that he provides a service to me that none of them can. Ad because his mind is free of the intrigue and malice that characterizes their own, he is probably the most loyal of all my guards, except for Chelsea.

We stop for a word with Afton. He understands immediately what he must do. I take note of the fact that he and Edward seem to work well together. Since I prefer that my guards work in pairs, I think that this may be a possibility. Edward turns to me and briefly nods. He agrees.

Yes, it was a great day for Volterra when young Edward came to me looking for death. I can already see that he is going to do great things for us.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	52. The Reader

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 52: The Reader**

"Chelsea," says Santiago as he nods to me, although no one else even notices.

When I walk into Sulpicia's room, I can see that she and Isabella are discussing books. I notice that they are standing apart from one another, with Santiago and Gunnar ready to leap between them if necessary. I notice that Corin is slightly off to the side, looking directly at Isabella.

It is somewhat amusing because the two most relaxed people in the room are Isabella and Sulpicia. I can see that Edward has calmed his wife and she is no longer distressed about her eating. It seems to me that everyone is overlooking the simplest solution to the dilemma. When she is thirsty, she will drink. If we just apply Occam's Razor, we should have no more scenes.

"Chelsea," says Sulpicia, turning to me. "Do you think that we could ask Gianna to purchase some books for us?"

"Of course," I say. "If you make up a list, we can give it to her when she comes in later."

"Good," she says. "Isabella has been telling me that there are so many books that have been published in the last one hundred years that she thinks I would enjoy. However, we can make do from the present collection. So Isabella, what shall we read now?"

I can see that Sulpicia's books are piled up on the table.

"It would really be helpful if you had a bookshelf," comments Isabella. "Then all we would have to do is look at the spines for the names. And we could organize them so that they are easier to find."

"We could do that," I reply. "There are shelves in Aro's study. And there is a library. The Masters have hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of books. Of course most of them are not in English."

"A library!" Isabella's face lights up in a way that I have not seen since she took her wedding vows.

"Yes, of course," says Sulpicia. "I guess I never thought of that. But I am not sure that we would like their books. One of my favorite writers is Jane Austen. Perhaps we could read one of her books."

"Do you have _Sense and Sensibility?"_ asks Isabella, her face having fallen slightly at the idea that Sulpicia might not be interested in the library.

"Yes," she says. "It is in here somewhere."

"Let me help," I say, thinking to myself that Aro will be pleased to learn that we may be able to lift her mood with a visit to the library.

Isabella is looking at all of the books in wonder.

"Almost all of these are first editions," she says in a hushed tone. "They must be worth a small fortune."

"They were not expensive when they were bought," I explain. "We have taken care to preserve them well."

"That's why they are so valuable," she says. "You really don't have any idea of what a treasure trove you have here."

"They are my treasures," says Sulpicia simply. "We have spent so many happy hours reading them, haven't we, Chelsea? Will you miss reading to me?"

"Yes, I will," I say honestly, thinking of how often it allowed me to escape the tedium of the presence chamber. "But now you have a new reader, at least for a year."

Sulpicia pouts.

"I hope that it will be longer than that," she says. "What would Aro want with my best friend anyway?"

"Sulpicia," I say gently. "You were not listening carefully earlier. In a year, Aro will evaluate her gift. He may assign her to you, but only if it is the best place for her in the guard. He has not made any promises."

"What if she has no gift?" she asks hopefully.

"In that case," I reply. "I am sure that Aro will let her stay as your companion. Her husband is a very valuable asset and he will not want to lose him. But you should not get your hopes up. The chances are very good that Isabella's human gift will manifest itself very strongly as a vampire gift."

"Hmm," she says. "Isabella is not an asset, she is a friend."

"I've found it," says Isabella, who had been ignoring us. "Where do you like to read?"

"We usually stand over here," says Sulpicia pointing to a corner of the room. "But I thought that you would prefer to sit as humans do when they read. Come over here."

Sulpicia leads us to another corner of the room which is now furnished with a rug and several chairs. There is even a small table. Even I can see that she has done her best to create a homely setting. Isabella looks at it longingly.

"I love it," she says. "It looks very cozy. It reminds me of home. Thank you, Sulpicia. I will love reading to you in this spot."

Sulpicia beams in pleasure and draws Isabella into her arms for a hug. Immediately Gunnar and Santiago leap forward.

"It's fine," says Corin coming forward. "Let them be. Isabella is fully in control of herself. See? She is happy. Let us not spoil this for them."

I watch as Isabella rests her head on Sulpicia's shoulder. I swear that if she were human, she would be crying. But she is not sad. It is obvious that she has finally found some measure of happiness.

"Come," says Sulpicia, looking very pleased with herself. "We will all sit around and listen to Isabella read to us."

Corin immediately moves into the seat that Sulpicia points to. In order to make the guards comfortable, I notice that Isabella will sit across from her. They are to be seated in the two chairs between them. I am across from Corin. Santiago and Gunnar look at me, as if asking permission to continue standing, but I shake my head. This is Sulpicia's little triumph and I intend to allow her to orchestrate it.

Once we are all settled, Isabella opens the book and brushes her hand lovingly over the page. She relaxes back in her chair in a most human-like way and smiles.

"The family of Dashwood had long been settled in Sussex. Their estate was large and . . . "

I notice immediately that her voice is clear and ringing, and she reads the words fluently, as if they are very familiar to her. Corin has heard the story before, and so has Santiago. It is Gunnar's first hearing and initially he is bored. Who cares about the genealogy of these humans and the details of a family estate? However, Isabella is an engaging reader.

In fact, she is much more interesting to listen to than myself. Sulpicia's eyes are glowing as if she is hearing the story for the first time. Then she squeals in delight when Isabella reads the first words of Mrs. John Dashwood.

"He did not know what he was talking of, I daresay; ten to one that he was lightheaded at the time . . . "

Her voice takes on a most annoying pitch and timbre. She seems to bring to life this most disagreeable character. Suddenly, we are all staring at her as she almost literally brings the most irritating Mrs. John Dashwood and her uxorious husband to life. We are all so captivated by the sound of Isabella reading the words of the great writer that none of us notice that someone has entered until Santiago stands up.

"Master!" he says. "What do you want?"

"You have interrupted Isabella," Sulpicia complains. "And just when she was getting to the good part."

"I am sorry, Sulpicia," says Aro. "I did not realize that you were so engaged. Perhaps I should come back later."

We all turn to see Aro standing by the door, with Edward looking on proudly. Aro is looking somewhat bewildered by the scene, most probably because we are all sitting. Edward only has eyes for his wife. He is gazing at her with love and something akin to adoration. She has looked up from the book and staring at him in wonder.

"Aro!" she cries. "Did you hear her? Isabella is a most wonderful reader. I'm sorry Chelsea, I mean no offense, but she just brings the words to life. You would almost think that the characters were in the room speaking them right before us."

"I have been listening for the last few minutes," Aro replies. "And yes, Isabella, you are a splendid reader. Edward, you did not tell me that your wife was so talented."

"I have never heard her read before," he admits. "You see in modern times, people read silently. But I am prejudiced. I have always loved the sound of her voice."

"Have you come to visit us?" asks Sulpicia.

"Yes," says Aro. "I had no idea that I would see you all sitting so pleasantly here. Although I am not sure how comfortable Santiago and Gunnar are sitting. Gentlemen, do you prefer to stand?"

They look at one another, and then Gunnar answers gratefully, "If it pleases you, Master."

Aro chuckles.

"It pleases me," he says. "And I believe that it pleases you as well. Come Edward, let us take their seats and listen for a while."

The two security guards shift themselves nervously around. They don't want Aro to get too close to Isabella. However it is clear to me that between the reading and Corin's influence, she is now very content.

In a very human-like manner she has curled her legs up and tucked them beneath herself. She looks at Edward lovingly and he shifts his chair so that he is directly next to hers. He picks up her hand and kisses it and then presses it to his cheek for moment.

I notice that Aro is looking at them indulgently. It appears that Edward has just performed some duty exceptionally well for him. I know that Aro likes to consider himself a benevolent master. Edward and Isabella make it very easy for him. However, I do worry for them. They are both almost too good for this place. Neither of them appears to have any sense of the kind of deception and intrigue required to survive here.

I suppose that it should not surprise me that the gentle doctor would have raised his son to behave so well. In his human life, I have no doubt that he was raised in the upper class of society, where manners had an important place. It appears that above all else, Edward is a gentleman. And his courteous nature suits well the deportment that Aro likes in his guards.

I also think that he knows how to please Aro because of his own mind reading ability. Every thought that Aro sees in his mind, Edward can read as well. There is no privacy here. It has really taken very little effort on my part to create the bond between them. Initially I feared that he might resist because of his feelings for Carlisle. But whatever feelings he had for his creator are now superseded by the love he has for his wife.

Aro is completely aware of all the relations between the mates and how deeply they feel for one another. I wonder if he senses the longing that Corin feels as she looks at Isabella and Edward together. I have always thought that it was a pity that she had never found a man of her own.

"So I believe that you are enjoying your new occupation as companion to my wife," Aro comments to Isabella.

"Yes, I am," she sees. "I love to read. It is incredible to be able to read for hours and my voice never grows tired. And I have discovered that I am able to speak in the voices as I imagined hearing them when I read them as a human."

"Yes," he says. "I noticed that you are very good at that. Your husband clearly enjoys hearing the sound of your voice."

"As I do his," she says. "I just miss the sound of his piano."

"Yes," he says. "Sulpicia mentioned something about Edward's musical abilities. You say that you miss them?"

"Yes, sir," she says. "Very much."

She smiles at Edward and he lightly kisses her on the lips. Aro looks at them with great pleasure.

"I do love a happy ending!" he says. "Perhaps we will arrange for a piano. Now, Isabella, why don't you continue reading to us?"

She opens the book again and I notice that she gently caresses the page. I have a feeling that this is an unconscious gesture of hers. She seems to have a very genuine reverence for books. Everyone follows her words avidly as she continues to read, but none with closer attention than her husband.

I cannot help but wonder at what an odd newborn she is. She is so calm and controlled. Despite her ruby red eyes, she has no wild thirst. There is no manic behavior or screaming for blood. The only evidence we have seen of any untamed behavior is in her physical desire for her husband. Even now, she is unconsciously leaning in his direction.

I cannot imagine how frightening and mystifying this place is to her. Even a vampire entering here would be baffled, but she came to us human. I wonder what it must have looked like to her human eyes to see this dark and fearful tower of death. She must have known very shortly after she came in that she would never leave here alive.

Yet I sense no discomfort in her with her present state of being. She seems to have moved seamlessly from the mortal world to the immortal. But innocent child that she is; what more could she want from this existence? She has her Edward, her youth, and her beauty for eternity. Yet, as I look at her now, I can see that she does not truly look like a vampire.

Although there is almost no light here, there is a faint rosy glow that seems to emanate her. If she were alive, I might think that it was an aura. But I do not see how a soulless vampire could have an aura.

From the anxiety of the earlier time she has slipped into a new mood of peace and contentment. I do not think however, that it is entirely due to Corin's influence. No, her joy is from within. Something is different. Something has changed for her.

Edward looks up at me with questioning eyes. I let my mind wander to my next observation. Perhaps the mood swings are further evidence of this odd newborn behavior. Or maybe she is simply caught up in the twists and turns of human love portrayed in the story. As she reads Elinor's words as she defends _her _Edward to her sister Marianne, I can sense her admiration for the fictional Edward.

As the conversation between the young women turns to an assessment of the young man, Santiago and Gunnar look bored again. Corin's mind is clearly focused on keeping Isabella content. Edward needs no help from Corin. He is content just to sit beside his wife and watch and listen to her. However, it is most interesting to observe Aro and Sulpicia.

Aro's attention is fixed on Edward. He watches every move he makes. At the same time he is holding his wife's hand and idly playing with her ring. Sulpicia has her eyes on Isabella, listening carefully to each word and giving the desired response to every action, every emotion portrayed in the story. I can't help but wonder what Aro was thinking when he came in here.

Was he planning to take Supicia off to her room to spend some time alone with her? Was it his plan to give Edward more time alone with his Isabella? For now it seems that he is content to sit and listen to a fictional work portraying human emotions that he barely understands.

Aro is driven by power and his thirst for greatness. This is a very difficult concept for a human to understand because unlike human greatness, there is no pinnacle at which one can die or retire and declare victory. Aro will never leave a legacy because Aro will never die. And at his present of stage of power, there is really no further way up, only down.

Thus, while he consolidated his gains long ago, he must constantly work to maintain them. When he finds a talented vampire such as Edward, whose gift is so unique that is nothing like it in the world, he must grab it. I can see that he is, for now, satisfied with this gain. But this satisfaction never lasts for long. There is always a fear that somewhere out there, there is someone better and stronger waiting to overwhelm him.

Edward looks at me quizzically over Isabella's head. Not surprisingly, he is able to concentrate on Isabella's reading and then probably every thought in each person's mind in the room. However, I do not want to distract him from this precious time with his wife. When Caius leaves with his hunting party, the rest of them will find themselves with a bit more to do.

I will be sorry to have to leave Volterra soon, but I have my own duties to fulfill. Since Edward and Isabella have come, the tower has become a more interesting place. And a sense of serenity has fallen over this room, which makes it a welcome haven from the malevolent atmosphere of the rest of the place.

As Isabella reads from the part of the book where Marianne bids farewell to her old home, her voice takes on an air of melancholy.

"Dear, dear Norland . . . when shall cease to regret you! – When learn to feel a home elsewhere!

. . . Oh happy home, could you know what I suffer in now viewing you from this spot, from perhaps I may view you no more . . ."

You can hear the yearning and sadness in Marianne's voice as she describes the trees that will grow, unaware that the home has changed hands.

"But who shall remain to enjoy you?"

Isabella has put down the book in her lap after reading the final line and is staring off into space, deep in thoughts known only to herself.

"I believe that Isabella has read enough for one day," says Aro as he looks at her intently. "Come, wife! Let us go off to our room! Edward, you may take your wife to your own chamber."

Edward gently eases the book away from her and puts it aside.

"Come, Isabella," he says softly. "Let us go."

From the look on his face, I can tell that he would give anything to read her mind as he can read everyone else's. If he could do that, then perhaps he could unlock whatever mysterious thoughts it holds.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	53. Bittersweet Reunion

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's Note: Thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers! Shout outs to Jessica, RDK, Mary, Geezer Wench, jlove, and SIERRABEAR! You guys are awesome! I look forward to your notes on each update. I have quite a storyline planned out with lots of twists and turns. I will continue to try and update daily. I suppose you could say that our snowy winter in New England has been good for story writing._

**Chapter 53: Bittersweet Reunion**

"Carlisle," says Esme, intruding into my dark thoughts. "They are calling our flight."

When we were done packing up the house and Edward's things, Esme and I drove down to LaGuardia to catch a plane to fly out to Denali. We wished to travel light, so we shipped those things that we wanted to keep with us. We have said very little over the past couple of days. As we make our way to our final connection to Anchorage, we continue our silence.

Essentially, we are in mourning. The final goodbye to our son and his new wife was indeed just that, final. The only thing that could have been worse is if he had ceased to exist. Our transit time between Volterra and Denali has given us a chance to come to terms with our loss. It is impossible to say whose loss is greater: Esme's or mine. For both of us, Edward was our first child.

I still can recall the sight of him dying in that hospital in Chicago. He had no one left to mourn for him, if he passed. He was going to die alone. I had been alone for nearly 300 years. I saw in him the purity and goodness that his mother had begged me to save. I have often wondered if I did save him by my action. Initially, he thought that I had. But then he was not so sure. He attempted to test the boundaries of his own capacity for evil.

He could not bring himself to kill the innocent, so instead he preyed upon the killers and other violent criminals of society. But in the end, because he could see his own face in their minds as he destroyed them, he returned to me. Like the prodigal son in the Bible, he begged for the forgiveness that was his before he asked. He swore that I would be proud of him if I took him back. I still am. I will love Edward Cullen until the end of my existence.

For Esme, Edward was the child who filled the hole in her heart left by her own baby when he died. Esme was also good and pure. I wondered at my own selfishness, when I decided to snatch her back from death's door or, in my mind, the gates of heaven. For doesn't someone such as Esme deserve a seat at the final banquet?

Not according to my father and his ilk. If I had asked him, he would have told me that she was damned by her own act of suicide. In any case, what is done is done and she has absolutely no regrets. I have found my true mate in Esme and she in me. And if we are damned, then at least we are damned together.

"Carlisle," she says after we have been in the air for an hour. "Do you think that they are all right?"

"I believe that they are," I reply. "I think that Edward will do what he must to keep both of them alive and in Aro's favor. I am not so sure about Bella. She is stubborn and can be willful. She will need to curb that. The most worrying thing about her is her lack of thirst."

"Do you have any idea of what that might mean?" she asks.

"None," I say. "But I am sure that Aro will take care of her. If he loses her, he loses Edward. Edward is such a sensitive person that he would be just as useless as Marcus, if not worse perhaps. Edward's obsession with her when he first fell in love went beyond the pale."

"That obsession never ended," she says quietly. "If only he had changed her instead of leaving her. He was so stubborn about keeping her alive and saving her soul. And ironically, he was forced into the very decision that he fought so hard to avoid. It is the stuff of which tragedies are made."

"I suppose that from his original perspective, this is a tragedy," I ponder. "But now does he see it as such? Chelsea has made sure that this time he will not return to us. He is Aro's for eternity. She will make it so. If only she had given me the same gift out of mercy."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"When she broke Edward's ties to our coven, she could have broken our ties to him as well," I reply. "I have seen Chelsea's handiwork before, remember. If she had broken our ties, this whole matter would be regrettable, but not excruciating."

"We still have the other children," she says, trying to comfort me.

"Yes," I reply. "But Edward was special, different. There were times that each of the couples had left us. When he returned from his early rebellious years, he never left us."

"Except in the end," she reminds me.

"Yes," I say. "Except in the end. But I always hoped that he would return to us. I always hoped that he would see his way clear to changing Bella and living with us as part of our family forever. I believe that he is happy now. So at least I have that."

"What will we do when get to Denali?" she asks.

"We will take some time and think our way through things," I reply. "And we will consult with the others about what they want to do."

"Do you think that they will know?" she asks.

"I am sure that Alice told them," I reply. "But I don't expect to find Alice and Jasper there."

"Why not?" she asks, becoming very still.

"I told Jasper that I wanted them to be safe," I say. "I told him that that was our priority. In order to keep them safe, he told them to go to Denali. But Emmett and Rosalie are both safer apart from Alice. I am sure that Alice knows that Demetri is coming for her. I have no doubt that he has already been to Denali. But I am sure that he is long gone."

"And he is searching for Alice," she says. "But Emmett and Rosalie could tell him nothing. And they could be anywhere in the world."

"Literally," I sigh. "I am not sure that we will ever see them again."

She bows her head so that I cannot see her eyes. If any vampire could develop the capability of crying, it would be Esme. Her tender heart is easily wounded. I suppose that I could have waited until we got to Denali and she had the evidence before her eyes, but why toy with her expectations?

The rest of our trip is silent. When we reach Anchorage, we decide to run the last few hundred miles. It will take longer this way, but I guess that we are just trying to put off the inevitable discovery for as long as possible.

When we finally reach the house, it is obvious that Emmett and Rosalie have been waiting for us. Even without Alice's visions of the future, they knew that we would be coming soon. As glad as I am to see them, our reunion is bittersweet and horribly incomplete.

"Carlisle! Esme!" calls Emmett from the front porch. "It's certainly good to see you again."

"Are Alice and Jasper here?" asks Esme hopefully.

Rosalie and Emmett look at one another.

"No, I'm afraid not," says Rosalie. "They went their own way when we came here. Alice saw that Aro was sending the tracker after her, so Jasper took her somewhere else. But we don't know where."

"That's for your own safety," I say. "And for ours as well. Has Demetri been here yet?"

"He was here a couple of days ago," replies Emmett. "But he wasn't very happy when he left."

"I'm sure that he wasn't," I reply. "Can you at least tell me that you were discreet?"

"Hell, no!" says Emmett. "Irina and Kate are pretty pissed at me too right now. They thought that I was going to get everyone in trouble because I was giving him a hard time, but man, he made it just too easy."

"I know what you mean," I reply. "He takes himself a little too seriously. But it never does to try and take on someone who is so much more powerful than you. And I don't mean physically. When we left Volterra, we were on relatively good terms with Aro."

"So then there is no hope that Edward and Bella will ever leave?" asks Rosalie.

"I can't see it," I reply honestly. "Edward is now a favorite of Aro and Aro's wife Sulpicia has developed a friendship with Bella. If they must stay there, it is important that they retain friends in high favor. There are some who are jealous of them."

"Say, Carlisle," asks Emmett suddenly. "Is it true that Bella and Edward had a nonstop five day honeymoon?"

"Yes," I reply. "Aro did grant them that indulgence. He also allowed his wife to throw a rather ridiculous white wedding. I told you that Aro liked him."

"Yessss!" cries Emmett. "Now Garrett has to pay up!"

"Is Garrett here?" I ask in surprise.

"I called him when I saw that there was a memorial service for Bella in Forks," answers Rosalie. "They described something about a car accident in New Mexico. It sounded like something that he would stage. I assumed that you wanted to create a cover for Bella's disappearance, to give Charlie some closure. And no one is better at that than Garrett."

"Well, I'm glad she called him," says Emmett. "At least he has a sense of humor. And Kate is sure as hell happy too."

"Kate?" asks Esme.

"You could say that they hit it off," replies Rosalie.

"Yeah, and now they're banging each other," comments Emmett.

"Emmett," scolds Esme. "How can you say something so tasteless about your cousin?"

"It's easy," he replies. "Because it's true."

Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you two come in?" she asks. "The others have been waiting for you."

When we enter the house, we see the Denali coven of five plus Garrett, the vampire born in the eighteenth century during the Revolutionary War. Emmett's remarks may have been tacky, but they look spot on. He and Kate are standing next to each other. The way that they are looking at each other makes me wonder if Garrett isn't thinking of changing his diet and settling down.

"Greetings, Carlisle and Esme," says Tanya. "I can see by your faces that everything that we have heard about Edward is true."

"Yes," I say with a sigh. "Edward and Bella are in Volterra, where I am sure that they will remain. Chelsea will see to that."

"Are they at least . . . happy?" asks Carmen tentatively.

"They are happy to be married," I reply. "Chelsea has made sure that Edward is pleased with his spot in the guard. Corin is making sure that Bella is happy to be with them there. She is more difficult to manage, since Corin is the only one whose gift works on her."

"That's because it is not a mind gift," comments Eleazer. "Do you know if Bella is as powerful a shield as we suspected?"

"They haven't tested her yet," I explain. "They are permitting her to remain outside of the guard as a companion to Sulpicia for her first year."

"Aro is letting her be that close to Sulpicia?" he asks in surprise.

"Sulpicia has Santiago and Bella has Gunnar guarding her," I say. "Corin is always there to keep Bella happy. So far, she has not lost her temper once. But she also hasn't eaten. She has no thirst."

"No thirst?" asks Eleazer. "How can that be? And I am sure that they have made sure that human blood is available for her."

"Yes, Aro is being very careful with her," I answer.

"He better be," says Emmett. "Edward has always been pretty crazy where Bella is concerned. If anything else happens to her, he will really be a mess."

"So Gunnar is the choice of guardian for Bella," muses Eleazer. "I wish that I could see that."

"Why?" Tanya asks.

"Gunnar is the second largest and strongest guard after to Felix," he explains. "But he is a very gentle person. If Bella's thirst should drive her wild at some point, and I can't see how that would not happen, he would be able to restrain her without being too rough."

"I believe that he was Sulpicia's choice," I reply.

"That makes sense, especially if she cares for Bella," he says. "And Caius was probably only too happy to let him take that duty. He was always insisting that he stay behind in Volterra to help Santiago and Kristoff guard the wives. A personality such as Gunnar's is pretty useless on disciplining missions."

"Why so you think that they have kept him?" asks Tanya.

"His brute strength is a great asset," he replies. "And if they are leaving a limited number of guards at the tower with the wives, who never leave the tower, they had better be strong. But more than that, I had originally seen a latent talent taming for wild spirits.

"That is why I would like to see him around Bella. Aro had thought that he would be useful in calming down excessively insane newborns so that they could be more easily destroyed. And he would have been, if he had not felt so much remorse when they were killed, in part through his actions."

"But can't Corin do the same thing?" asks Esme.

"No, Gunnar's mood controls are different," he replies. "Corin's talent is something that can have lasting effects and intensifies with exposure. Gunnar's control is closer to Jasper's in terms of being able to affect the emotions only of those standing near him. But there is a big difference.

"Jasper's gift works on an entire room of people. Gunnar's gift works on one person at a time and has a more concentrated strength. He is perfect for his role, although I am sure that Sulpicia chose him for his personality. He is her 'gentle giant' and a great favorite."

But I have had enough of Bella and Edward in Volterra for the moment. I have spent far too much time over the last few days dwelling on the memories. I turn to Garrett.

"So, Minuteman," I say. "How do you like Denali?"

"It's a beautiful, wild place up here," he says smiling at Kate. "I'm sorry that I haven't made it up here before."

"Nice piece of work in New Mexico, I hear," I say. "Thanks for helping us tie up that lose end."

"He as done some more nice work for you, Carlisle," says Eleazer. Tell him, Garret."

"I stopped in Forks on my way up here," he says. "Just to check out how the fallen was going down. That loose end is not completely tied up yet."

"What do you mean?" I ask anxiously.

"Well, I guess that you didn't know it," he replies. "But apparently, Bella's father had been able to trace her, at one point, to Florence. The problem was that there was no indication of Alice ever traveling with her. Also, her plane ticket had been paid for in cash, but she had never taken any money out of her bank account."

"Well, we knew that Alice had covered her tracks," I reply. "She paid for both plane tickets in cash and flew under another name. We figured that if Charlie knew enough about Bella's trip to figure out that she had gone to Italy, the trail would have ended in Florence."

"Well, it would have," he replies. "Only Bella's backpack was found just outside of Volterra near the wall on the east side of the city. The police decided that if she disappeared, it couldn't have been in Volterra, and especially not on St. Marcus Day. At first they thought that she had been assaulted or something outside the city and taken away."

"I wish I had known that," I say groaning. "I would have staged the accident somewhere in Italy."

"Well, actually, the FBI have come up with their own explanation for its presence in Italy after the accident in New Mexico," he says. "They think that Bella went south with Alice to help Edward, because Carlisle said that they were moving to California. They think that the backpack was stolen and someone else used the passport to get into Italy to do some evil deeds, so to speak.

"It never made any sense for Bella to go to Italy all by herself and with no way of paying for the tickets. And someone using the ID to cover her own tracks would of course have used cash. Everyone bought the scenario until Charlie contacted the US Embassy to get the backpack returned to him."

"Did he get it back?" I ask. "Did it have any fingerprints on it that might reveal the flaws in the story?"

"When the embassy staff went to look for the backpack, it was gone," he says. "They are thinking that it was misplaced, but it was probably stolen. And that has some folks back in Forks suspicious again"

"Stolen by one of the Volturi guards," I say. "They wouldn't want the backpack to be found either."

"It was probably Afton," says Eleazer. "His shielding talent is perfect for that kind of job. But Garrett, tell Carlisle about the other problem."

"What other problem?" I ask, even though I'm afraid to.

"There's some guy named Jacob Black in town, you know, some redskin," he says. "That thinks that Bella actually did go to Italy and might not be dead. Do you know who this guy is?"

"Of course, I do," I say shaking my head. "In the first place, it was his grandfather who I made the treaty with eighty years ago. In the second place, he's a werewolf."

"Really?" asks Garrett. "I never saw him myself. What does he have to do with Bella?"

"He tried to prevent her from going with Alice to chase after Edward," I reply. "And Alice told him enough about the Volturi that he might go after her."

"Didn't Alice explain to him . . . " asks Garrett.

"He is a Quileute werewolf," I interrupt. "A shape shifter really, although according to Alice he smells like a werewolf. If I recall the legend correctly, the wolves first phased to fight against tribal enemies, including vampires. They even know how to kill vampires."

"And Jacob is a big enough idiot to try and go to Volterra and take out the Volturi," says Emmett.

"Takes one to know one," mutters Irina.

"How do you know about Jacob?" I ask him.

"Edward told me that he had a crush on Bella, even though he was only a kid, fifteen years old," he answers. "He showed up at Prom to tell Bella to break up with him. Edward was pretty pissed about it. But he wasn't a werewolf then, just a big jerk."

"Well, if he's a big enough 'jerk' to go to Volterra," says Eleazer. "He is going to get himself killed. Caius will never let him near the place. They will be able to smell him the minute he walks in, even if he isn't a wolf at the time."

"Well, I don't think that we can worry about this Jacob character," says Garrett. "But I still don't get what the idea of these Volturi guys is. I mean, I've been a nomad now for about 240 years and every time that I've met someone who knows the Volturi, they talk about them as if they are evil incarnate."

"They aren't evil," replies Eleazer mildly. "I was a member of the guard a while back. Carlisle even lived with them for a few decades. They make sure that our world remains secret to the humans. Now I know that you are too young to know much about the immortal children. And that was a specifically European problem. But you do know about the Southern Wars in this hemisphere, where vampires were creating newborns to fight for territory."

"Yeah," he replies. "I've talked to Jasper about it. He was in those wars, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Eleazer says. "He wasn't in the first wars however, when things were completely out of control. The whole guard came over here to clean it up. It took them over a year. The humans thought that the deaths were the result of am epidemic, but it was just too many vampires out of control. Jasper has always been smart enough to have a healthy respect for the Volturi."

"So if they're this like army protecting us, then why is it so bad that Edward joined them?" he asks.

"Edward joining the Volturi is a great loss to our coven," I explain. "Now since you have never been a part of a coven, then you probably don't understand that. And I was Edward's creator. But it's not exactly like the army either. Edward is no longer there of his free will."

"I don't understand," he says.

"The Volturi have a guard named Chelsea who has the gift of creating and breaking bonds within a coven," replies Eleazer. "Chelsea has broken Edward's bond with the Cullen coven."

"But you left, Eleazer," says Garrett, still confused.

"I was able to leave to be with Carmen," explains Eleazer. "The only bond that Chelsea cannot break is the bond between mates. Because Aro has Edward's mate, even if Chelsea's gift does not work on her, Aro will keep Edward. And even if Edward knows that he is not staying by choice, he still cannot resist the power of Chelsea's gift."

"I see what the problem is now," says Garrett. "I'm really sorry Carlisle. I know how much you loved him. He's a good kid. And since I have nowhere else to go at the moment, I'm going to hang out here for a while. If there is anything that I can do to help, let me know."

There is nothing that anyone can do to help, but it is still good to be home among family and friends. It is time for Esme and I to move on with our lives. The best we can do is reconnect with Rosalie and Emmett, who we haven't seen much of in the past year. And while Denali will not be a permanent home, it is a nice place to settle for a while.

The anger and resentment that I feel toward Aro are two essentially useless emotions. Giving in to them will only produce more pain in the long run. But right now, it is all that I have left of my son, the pain of his memory.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	54. Monsters

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 54: Monsters**

"I don't deserve you, Isabella," I murmur softly into Isabella's long, thick brown hair. "You are everything good and beautiful in my life. And after all the terrible things that I've done, especially recently, I simply do not deserve the absolute bliss that I feel when I am lying here with you in my arms."

My beautiful wife is nestled in my arms in my arms as we lie together once again in our private room. Aro has kept all of his promises to me. We spend many hours in here making love. And when we are not together, she is safe with Sulpicia, reading to her for hours, while I am in the study helping Aro, Caius, and Marcus understand the modern world in which our kind now must operate. It is really not such a bad life after all.

"I have never felt so guilty as I do now, Edward" Isabella replies. "When I think of how unhappy everyone must be at home, I can only think of myself as being incredibly selfish that I feel so much joy that I am here with you. Sometimes I am afraid that this is a dream and I will wake up and you will be gone."

"Don't you find being here a nightmare?" I ask curiously, thinking of our dark and gloomy surroundings.

"I lived a nightmare," she replies. "For six long, empty months my whole world was dark. I understand now that you left because you thought that you were doing what was best for me. But it wasn't. That was the worst thing that you could possibly have done."

"Are you saying that this is not the worst situation that you have ever been in?" I ask. "Can you even imagine that there is a place more horrific than this?"

"It is not the place for me," she explains. "It is you, only you. When you were absent, my life was terrible. But now that you are with me, my life is perfect. Perhaps it is wrong of me, but I just shut out all the rest. It's only you thst matters to me anymore."

"Always in control of your mind," I muse. "You have developed the ability to insulate it from the horrors of this place. I wonder what you could do if you really _tried _to use your shielding powers."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I mean," I reply. "I wonder if you could ever protect someone other than yourself, if you really set your mind to it. You know, like Renata."

"I'm not sure that I even would know how to go about tapping into that power, if it even exists," she replies. "Although I suppose that if you were ever in danger, it would be enough to motivate me to figure out what it was."

"I'm sure that you are right," I reply. "And for both our sakes, I hope that you are never pushed to that point."

"That would be very bad," she remarks. "Wouldn't it?"

"Worse than you can imagine," I reply. "It would mean that we would somehow both have been in such bad trouble that someone or something was threatening us. But that's not going to happen because we are both going to be very careful."

"You know," she says, curling her body around mine. "I have completely lost track of time since I woke up from my transformation. I mean there seems to be no day and night."

"For all intents and purposes," I explain. "The concepts of daytime and nighttime are the result of living outside where the sun rises and sets. But here we live in a kind of permanent twilight. And we don't need to sleep, so our days just go on and on, bleeding one into the next without a break. Time doesn't really mean anything here. I mean, it's not like we age and die."

"Every girl's dream," she muses. "To be frozen at the age of eighteen and to be beautiful forever. I will never lose you. And I suppose that there is no use thinking that we will grow old together."

"We will no longer grow," I say. "We are frozen in time. But there are ramifications to this life, to never being able to age or grow. For example, you will never be a mother."

"I have never wanted to be a mother," she says smiling. "Well, I guess that I was Renee's mother for all of those years. And then I took care of Charlie for a while. One of the oddest things about being here is that everyone is taking care of me. I'm not used to that."

"I tried to take care of you when you were human," I comment. "But you didn't make it very easy. You just had no sense of self-preservation. But you know how Esme feels about children. She never says anything, but you know that she misses the fact that she will never be a real mother."

"Yes," she says. "But if Carlisle hasn't changed her, she would have died. And that would not have brought her baby back to her. Then she had you. I think that she is just as real a mother as anyone else. Certainly more of a real mother than Renee ever was. Do you regret that you are no longer her son?"

"I can't regret a bond that I no longer feel," I say thoughtfully. "But I do feel sorry for her. I know what a loss this is for her. But it is difficult to feel remorse for something that I had no control over."

"I'm glad that my mind shield allows me to feel the same bonds that I always did with Carlisle and Esme," she says thoughtfully. "I wonder if I ever did develop this gift to the point where I could shield others, whether I could use it to break Chelsea's hold on you."

_"That _would be a very big mistake," I answer heatedly. "Chelsea would know instantly and there would be hell to pay. I think that even Aro would reach the end of his tolerance for you and your odd notions if you tried to do that."

She looks at me in shock.

"Then I won't mess around with your bonds," she says. "I think that things are difficult enough as it is. And I know that you still worry about me."

"Is it really so difficult, Isabella?" I ask, as I begin to kiss her again. "I thought that you were just saying how happy you were that you were with. Can you even imagine how dull high school would be after continuously starting and graduating for seventy years and then having to start again? Especially since while we are here, we can make love for hours at a time."

"I thought that high school was bad enough one time around," she shudders. "At least while we are in here, we can be who we are without having to pretend anything."

"Yes," I reply. "But I still haven't finished with the issue of children. Did I ever tell you why Rosalie is so bitter? Or why she hates you so much?"

"No, you didn't," she says. "I just assumed that it was because she didn't like me and the fact that I knew your secret. Why?"

"Rosalie's feelings for you boil down to one thing," I say. "Jealousy. Rosalie is, or probably now was, completely envious of you."

"Of me?" she says amazed. "Why would Rosalie ever be jealous of me?"

"There are two reasons," I say. "The first was that you attracted me in a way that she never could. Carlisle created her, hoping that she would be a mate for me. It was not so much that she wanted me, she didn't. It was that I didn't want her. I barely knew her, but what I did know of her was that she was shallow and self-centered.

"She was all about her beauty and the adoration of those around her. I never adored her. When I feel in love with you, she just couldn't see it. But then again, she was looking for all the wrong things. Rosalie is a lot more about image than she is about substance."

"Well, she is gorgeous," she says. "And even in immortality, I can't hold a candle to her."

"Even when you were a human, she couldn't hold a candle to you," I reply. "But I haven't explained the second reason for her jealous. More than anything, Rosalie wants to have a child. Of course as a vampire, she can't. Vampires don't procreate that way. A vampire is created by a bite.

"Her jealousy of you as a human was rooted in the fact that you had the potential to have children and she didn't. But her resentment towards you was based on something else. She could never understand how you were just willing to throw that potential away. She would have traded anything to be you, to have the chance at motherhood."

"And you think that I will become like her and regret that I can't have children?" she says slowly. "But if I don't want them now, why would I ever want them. Alice doesn't want them. Esme was obviously at a time in her life when children were a part of the picture. But wasn't Rosalie only eighteen? She couldn't possibly have wanted children. Among other things, it would have ruined her figure."

"Rosalie was literally days away from getting married," I explain. "Her greatest desire at that point, aside from having the wedding of the the year, was to have her own children. She is still very bitter about the fact that she will never have a child of her own. I just hope that one day you won't wish that before we changed you, you didn't have the chance to have a baby of your own."

"Let's face it," she says logically. "Eighteen year old girls today don't get pregnant, they get knocked up. And people our age don't get married. They just live together if they are so inclined. It used to be that if _she _got pregnant, _he _automatically married her. But those days are long gone. Besides, whose baby would I have had? There was only you, and you wouldn't touch me."

"Well, an unwanted pregnancy is of course one of the reasons that I would never have dreamed of making love to a girl before marriage," I say. "Not that I was so inclined when I was human. I wanted to be a soldier and fight in the war. The wife and kids wouldn't have come until after I was out of the army, done with school, and gainfully employed. Although I might have made an exception for you."

"So you are afraid that one day I will regret being a vampire because I can't have children," she says thoughtfully. "I just can't see it happening. You are everything that I could possibly want. Even in this bizarre and frightening place, when I am alone with you like this, I feel complete."

"So there are no regrets about the fact that I have stolen your soul?" I ask.

"There are no regrets about the fact that you have given me immortality with you," she says. "Nothing in my life makes sense without you."

"What about Charlie and Renee?" I ask. "Don't you feel any regrets about leaving them?"

"The only regret that I feel is for the way that I left," she says. "But it is really guilt, not regret. I wish that there could have been a kinder farewell. In fact, I wish that there could have been farewell. I'm sorry that I just disappeared without a word. Charlie will probably spend the test of his life looking for me."

"No, I think that you can rely on Carlisle to fake a death scene, some kind if tragic accident that will give your parents and friends the kind of closure they need," I reply.

"Well," she says drawing in closer. "I will rely on him to do that while I rely on you to make love to me."

"I wonder if this voracious appetite for sex comes from the fact that you were turned at an age when your teenage hormones were in overdrive," I say, as she begins to kiss me behind my ear.

"Well, you don't seem to have any trouble keeping up," she says. "Of course, your teenage hormones were just about the same age as mine when you were changed. What I still can't figure out was how you managed to control yourself while I was still human."

"It was not without tremendous self-control," I admit. "The self-denial of my thirst was an old one. In the case of your blood it was more a matter of degree than anything else. It was much harder to control my physical attraction to your body. You see, you awakened in me feelings and hungers that I had only known vicariously through the thoughts of others. Dealing with my own hungers was almost worse than the thirst."

"What do you mean?" she asks, leaning up on her elbow and looking down at me.

"It wasn't just your scent, it was the warmth of your body that drew me in once I allowed myself to get close enough to you," I explain. "And you can't imagine how it felt every time you touched me. You know now how powerfully strong I am when I grab or kiss you. If I handled you this way when you were human, I would have killed you. I had to stay in control."

"Now I am the one who risks hurting you," she says playfully.

"But I am nowhere near as fragile as you were," I shake my head. "The first time that I . . . entered you, the first time that we were one, when . . . well . . . that moment was sheer madness. I had never felt so out if control. If you had been human, I think that I would have destroyed you."

"I suppose that it would have been very . . . odd to have you inside me while you were still a vampire," she remarks. "You felt so cold to me then. But how that we are both vampires, it all feels very warm, very natural."

"It's an odd way to put it," I say. "Natural. You and I are no longer natural beings. By all the laws of nature we should not exist."

"Well, who ever said that all the laws of nature were right?" she asks. "After all, we do exist. And was it nature that made up those laws, or humans? After all, you've been taking science long enough to know that the laws of nature and the universe change all the time. They change every time scientists discover something new."

"Well, we aren't something very new," I remark. "We are something very old. But I can see your point. I'm just not sure that I agree with it completely."

"Because you think that we are all monsters," she says. "You said that we were the most dangerous predators around. But, what about sharks and orcas? What about polar bears and lions? They are all killing machines too. Are they monsters?"

"To those who are their victims they certainly are," I admit. "But those monsters are not the same as us. They procreate and have their own children. We can't even bite children to create them."

"Yes, Sulpicia mentioned something about that," she says. "Who were the immortal children?"

"The immortal children were created over a thousand years ago by covens who desired children," I explain. "But because their development was frozen at the age of two or three, they couldn't be taught to control their appetites or behavior. They were so destructive of the humans around them that they threatened to expose us.

"The Volturi had to step in because the creators refused to take care of the problems themselves. It was a terrible time. Many humans and vampires were killed. It nearly destroyed our world. It is now a serious crime to create an immortal child."

"So then Sulpicia was right when she thought that they were horrible, little creatures," she says. "But I am assuming that that is not what Esme and Rosalie want."

"No, their idea would be to give birth themselves," he says, "But it's impossible. There are rumors, and always have been, that male vampires can sire children on human women. But there has never been a rumor of a female vampire giving birth. It is not possible."

"But how could a male vampire have sex with a human and she survive?" she asks me.

"That's why they are only rumors," I say. "An incubus will make love to a human woman, but there is no way that she would survive such an attack. Those who engage in such behavior view it as the appetizer before the meal. It is the same for the succubus who makes love to a male human. But for obvious reasons a female vampire cannot become pregnant?"

"Obvious reasons?" she asks.

"The vampire is a frozen entity," I reply. "There can be no physical changes, remember? In order for a fetus to grow within the woman's body, her own body must also change and grow. The fetus needs to blood to live. A vampire body had no circulatory system, which is why we drink blood and are never fully satisfied."

"Then how am I surviving?" she asks me. "If I don't have a circulatory system and I don't drink blood, how can I . . . go on?"

"I have no idea," I reply. "But you have been a vampire for nearly two weeks and you have no thirst and never grow weak."

"I have been a vampire for two whole weeks?" she asks. "How long have we been here?"

"Three weeks," I reply.

"Charlie and Renee must be out of their minds," she says. "They must still be looking for me."

I realize that it is time for me to tell her the truth, or at least part if it. I know that she needs to understand that Charlie and Renee are no longer looking for her.

"Isabella," I say gently. "You really don't need to worry about them anymore. Carlisle did fake the accident and they both believe that you are dead. I know that it is hard to hear that, but at least they have closure. At least they have been able to begin mourning. Just think of all the parents whose children disappear every day who never know what happened to them."

Isabella snuggles in closer to me and I hold her tighter. She is very still.

"I knew that this was coming," she finally says. "And yes, I suppose that it is better that they aren't looking anymore, or hoping anymore. It is just difficult to realize that they think that I am dead."

"Isabella, you are dead," I say. "You exist, but not in a form that you could ever see them in again. And because they think that you are dead, now you won't even be tempted. You are no longer a part of the mortal world. You are now a part of the immortal one. And this is what you wanted. You wanted to be with me forever."

"Yes, I know that," she says. "And I have no regrets about being here with you. I feel guilty for the pain that I've caused them, but you are right. If this is what I wanted, sooner or later they were going to lose me."

"Do you feel unhappy about that?" I ask.

"No," she says simply. "I am still here with you. And as long as you are with me I am happy. In some ways, it's a relief to have those ties cut. I now belong only to you."

"And I to you," I reply.

"No," she says with a little frown. "You also belong to Aro."

"I belong to you first," I assure her. "My bond to you will always be closer. I could exist without Aro and the Volturi. But I could not exist without you. It is the way things are."

Isabella looks up at me with her ruby-red eyes. There is no trace of thirst in them, only hunger. She has now gone two weeks without blood, but shows no signs of weakness.

"Are we monsters?" she whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"Monsters," she repeats. "Are we monsters because we are able to be happy while those we left behind are suffering? It isn't just Charlie and Renee, you know. It's also Carlisle and Esme."

"You are so truly odd," I say softly. "The fact that you are a soulless being who craves human blood does not make you a monster. But you think that leaving your friends and family to live elsewhere does. What I wouldn't give to be able to read your mind for five minutes."

"There's probably less in there to read than you think," she shrugs. "But maybe I feel like less of a monster because I don't crave any blood. But you, how long has it been since you've been hunting?"

"Too long, I guess," I reply. "Well, it's been two weeks. I haven't wanted to leave you here alone."

"I'm hardly alone," she says. "I have Gunnar watching over me and when I am not with you, I am with Sulpicia, but your eyes are growing black now. You need to go and hunt."

"I suppose that you are right," I sigh. "I am sure that Aro will give me permission. Especially if he thinks that it will please you."

"Well, before you ask permission," she says. "We need to take care of some other business first."

She smiles in encouragement as I fall on her to make love to her once again. Once upon a time, I felt like a soulless monster. But now, with my Isabella, I feel much less like a monster and much more like a man. And despite her lack of blood, she feels very vital in my arms. She is glowing with an inner radiance and joy. Despite the momentary sadness at the realization that her parents know that she is dead, that dark mood has passed and she is once again serene.

I am happy that Caius will be leaving the tower soon to go looking for newborn armies in Central America, taking some of the more difficult personalities in Volterra with. I will miss Chelsea and Afton. Chelsea has become a true friend to Isabella and I, while Afton has become a working partner in the guard. Caius wants me to come with them, but Aro is against it.

I know from his thoughts, that his excuse that he does not want Isabella to be without me during this first year is just that, an excuse. He doesn't want to let me very far out of his sight. He is also fearful that he might lose my loyalty to Caius and his party. As if I would ever switch my loyalty!

But Isabella is right. I need to hunt. Once we are done, I will hand her over to Gunnar for safekeeping and go out for a while. It will be good to get away from all of the perpetually scheming minds in the tower and back to more pedantic human ones. But I must only go at night.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	55. Idiot

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 55: Idiot**

Okay, yeah, I'm an idiot. I guess I've proven that on more than one occasion. But, well, this has got to be one of the dumbest things that I've ever done. I guess that I really didn't believe that I was actually going to Italy until I was on the airplane over the Atlantic. With all of these hours to do nothing but think, I finally realize that I have absolutely no idea of what I am going to do when I get there.

A week ago, I had been blazing mad. First, Charlie hears that Bella's body was found in a car crash in New Mexico. Of course there is really no way to prove that it is Bella's body, or anyone else's for that matter. And then there were the two other bodies in the black Mercedes. Nobody could prove who they were either, pretty smooth. _But, _coincidentally (yeah, right) an ID shows up in a service station nearby with Alice Cullen's picture, but some chick named Mary Brandon's name on it.

To make the story perfect, a tank of gas had been filled up using the credit card with that name about ten minutes before the accident. Some local who was drunk on whatever and high on meth drove his pickup right into the car so that there was this unbelievable conflagration started by the cigarette that fell out of his mouth when he was tossed totally out of the truck. And of course he didn't remember a thing.

What the hell? Three bodies the right size for Edward, Bella, and Alice in a black Mercedes that just happened to fit the description of Carlisle's. Of course the registration was the toast. And the VIN? Melted it was so damn hot. It was like whoever pulled off the job had watched every criminal investigation show ever produced and used the best parts to create the perfect crime. This guy must be a genius.

So Charlie is living in hell now. I still don't know how he lived through the memorial service. Even I knew that it was a load of crap. All those kids crying their eyes out over a girl that they wouldn't give the time of day to when she was going through a rough time. Okay, that joker Mike Newton had tried. He was with her at work and tried to get her to open up.

And that chick Angela Weber seemed to be genuinely broken up. But that kind of figured. Her Dad is a minister. She would naturally be the sympathetic type. But Bella had given me the lowdown on all those other losers. They seemed to be having a contest to see who could cry for Bella the loudest.

I was happy to see that no one could give a crap about Edward and Alice. In fact, I never heard so much trash talking in my life. Despite the fact that they were killed too, everyone could have cared less. And they were all moaning and groaning about how Edward had ripped her heart out by leaving and Alice was a little weirdo. And then my Dad was completely pissed at me because I refused to get up and let my heart bleed for all to see.

"Jake," he begged me. "You have to do this for Charlie. He knows that you were her best friend. What will he think if you don't get up to talk about her."

"He will think what I tell him," I replied. "That I'm too broken up to get up there and talk, just like he is. I can't stand up there like a hypocrite to cry about a girl killed in a car crash that didn't die."

"Jacob," he said. "I know that you don't want to hear this, but Bella _is _dead. Wherever she is, she is not alive."

"You don't believe that they are hiding her somewhere?" I asked.

"I believe that they are all hiding somewhere," he said. "And I believe that she has been changed into one of them. You're right. This accident was staged to give Charlie and Renee closure. And that's because she is never coming back. She can't."

"I don't believe that," I reply. "I refuse to believe that Bella would do that to us."

"Jacob," he said. "You have to face reality. The redhead is gone. We haven't seen her since Bella left. Now she either found her and killed her, or the Cullens turned Bella into a vampire and there is no point her chasing her."

"But what about the backpack?" I said. "Charlie needs to get that backpack from the American Embassy."

"One step at a time, Jake," he said. "He's got to get through the memorial service first."

So I agreed. I went to the memorial service to push my old man's wheelchair. Sue was there to hold Charlie up. In the back, there were a couple of rows of Quileutes: Sam and Emily, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Jared's new girl Kim. Seth and Leah sat in the back with the pack, even though Charlie invited them up front to sit with their mom. But even that gesture of support was ruined.

All the palefaces from the high school who didn't really give a crap about Bella were staring daggers at them the whole time, as if _they _didn't belong. But they had all welcomed her into the pack family. And when they found out that the redhead was after her, they protected her as if she was a member of the tribe.

Afterwards, the only whites with the decency to thank them for coming were Mr. Weber, his wife, and Angela. Even her boyfriend, some little dude named Ben wouldn't come near us. But these were the kids who decorated the truck with all that crap that was now moldering out on the side of Charlie's house. I offered to clean it out for him and move it back to the Rez, but he wanted it there. He said that it was all that he had left of her since he let Renee clean out her room.

Now the door of the bedroom was closed and locked. I scaled the house wall and let myself in one night, but Renee had picked it clean. There was nothing left but the furniture. That was when I really put the pressure on Charlie to get the backpack. I wanted him to have _something _of hers. And I knew that it was only a matter of time before Renee got to it first.

So a couple of days ago, he called the embassy to ask for it. But it was gone. Renee didn't have it. Nobody had even asked to look at it, let alone take it. But when they went to get it from the lock up where they keep all that crap that tourists leave behind, it was missing. They swore up and down that no one had gotten in. But I had my suspicions.

When I told the pack about it, as a joke, Embry said, "Yeah, right, nobody took it. Ten to one vampires don't have fingerprints. I'll bet it's in that Volterra place or whatever."

And I knew he was right. It made sense that dead people didn't have fingerprints. And if somehow they found out the backpack was in the embassy, they would have gotten it out. That was when I decided that I had to take action. I went on Priceline and got the best deal that I could for the airline tickets. And then I sold the bikes.

I felt bad leaving the way that I did, without telling anyone. But the last thing that I needed was to deal with my father, or for Sam to give the Alpha order that I not go. This is probably a suicide mission, but I don't care. I have to do what I can to get Bella out. It is a gamble to think that she was still human, but I know that Edward had refused to change her before. It's a chance that I just have to take.

I've discovered something about flying. Coach seats are not designed for someone who is six-foot seven. But I'm barely aware of my surroundings anyway. Throughout the long flight, I'm replaying all the scenes of the last couple of months with Bella. But there is one scene that I refuse to think of again. And that was the moment that drove away with Alice to save that other idiot from his own suicide mission.

When the plane lands at the airport in Rome (a flight to Florence was too expensive) I realize that I have to figure out where Volterra is and how the hell to get there. One thing that I hadn't counted on was the way that I stand out from all of the Europeans. Of course, there are Middle Easterners, Asians, and Africans, but no Native Americans of my size and build. Among the Quileutes and my pack brothers, I had kind if developed the idea that I was normal.

Luckily, enough people in the airport speak English that I can figure out how to get on the right bus going north. And while the bus won't take me directly to Volterra, I can get within walking or running distance. And of course phasing is out of the question. I don't know where I'm going and the population is too dense. By the time the bus gets up there, it's getting dark. So I decide to hike up through the countryside.

I have to admit that it's pretty. Of course it's much more cultivated than I'm used, not to mention much drier and warmer. I'm traveling light, but that really doesn't matter. I could be carrying a full-sized pack and it wouldn't feel heavy. I hadn't realized that there would be so many kids my age traveling that way. But then again, I had never been further away from home than Olympia. I hadn't even been to Seattle.

So here I am, hiking along minding my own business, when it hits me: vampire stink. I immediately go into a defensive position. I realize that I am close to Volterra, so I know that it's probably one of the enemy. That means that I have to be careful. If I can smell him, then it's highly possible that he can smell me. I look around to see if there are any other people around.

It's then that I catch sight of him. He's tall, slim and dressed entirely in black, but I couldn't mistake that bronze-colored hair and pale skin glowing in the moonlight. It's Edward Cullen out hunting. I see him tracking a small herd of deer. Then I see the leap as he pulls down the biggest. Even though I hate him with a passion, I have to admit that the guy has style.

I watch from a distance and try not to be disgusted by the sight of him drinking three deer. It's not like I haven't hunted wolf before, but at least I eat the meat. He leaves the carcass behind for the birds of prey that are shadowing him. Then he runs at vampire speed back to the city. I realize that he knows the way and will avoid humans seeing him racing so quickly, so I follow at a distance. Now that I know his scent, he will be easy to track without having to risk him seeing or smelling me.

When I have traveled up the hill to the city wall, I realize that he has been able to leap over it. This is something that I can't do, so I take the long way around to the gate. There is no one guarding it. The minute that I'm inside, I can pick up the stink of at least a dozen vampires. Christ! They must be all over the place here. I am not sure of how I will find the right place, until I pick up Edward's scent again.

I'm thinking that if Edward is hunting alone, without Bella, that she must still be human. _And_ I am absolutely convinced that she is here. There is no way that she would come so close to him and then just leave on her own. I reach my goal, when his trail leads me to a medieval type of fortress. It looks like the kind of place where the most bad-ass vampires on the planet would live. I try the door, but it's locked.

One of the great things about this place is that it full of all this narrow passageways and alleys. It may not be the woods, but I am an,e to hide in the shadows. I figure that once it is day, someone will open up the building. I think that it would be pretty weird to have such a big, important-looking building all locked up from the public. So I get ready to sit tight until I can make my move.

It feels like the time crawls through the night. It's not that the alley is such a bad place to hang out, it's that it gives me way too much time to think about what I have done and what I am about to do. I know that I have proof that Edward is here, which means that the Vampire Mafia hasn't killed him, but what if Alice was able to get Bella out without him?

Oh well, it's too late now. I suppose that I could just sneak out again and go back home. I hadn't even told my father where I went. If I wanted to, I could just say that I needed to get away for a while. Oh, yeah. I don't have a ticket to get back to the US. Maybe I could figure out how to stow away on the some ship. Then I could just turn wolf and run back to La Push. Okay, this is stupid. There's no reason for me to be a coward. I should just stick around and finish what I started.

By the time it's nine o'clock (the stupid clock keeps tolling every hour like some kind of countdown to my doom) I notice a pretty Italian girl going into the building. She goes in quickly and I have just enough time to catch the door and follow her. She's human, so she can't smell me.

Once I started phasing a month ago, I noticed that even as a human, I was able to follow people more stealthily. When we get to the end of a long corridor, she walks into a large reception area filled with generic looking furniture. Crap! It looks like a doctor's office or something. Without really thinking about what I am doing, I walk up to her.

She looks up at me in surprise, and says politely, "Buon giorno, signori!"

Damn! Of course she doesn't speak English.

"Hi!" I say. "My name is Jacob Black. I'm looking for Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

She looks at me in confusion, and then repeats, "Edward? Isabella?"

"Bella," I correct her.

"Yes," she says, suddenly looking nervous. "Uno momento, prego."

She gets up and walks through a large door behind her. Well, I know one thing. Bella is here. She returns almost immediately with a huge, pale dude with red eyes. He's even bigger than me, and wearing a dark suit with a dark gray cloak over it. His face is expressionless and I know that I'm in the right place. He reeks so bad of vampire stink that my nose burns, but I keep my own face serious. No point in showing weakness now!

The woman sits back down at her desk, no longer concerned because she has the big, gorilla vamp with her. He looks at me with his dark red eyes.

"You are looking for Edward and Isabella?" he asks me in a threatening tone.

"Bella," I say.

"Isabella," he sneers, rolling her name over his tone in a fancy, Italian accent. "What do you want with them, mongrel?"

Good, so we have each other sized up. His attitude sucks, but so does mine. I am going to see Bella now whether he likes it or not.

"Why? Are they here?" I ask. "Are you holding them prisoner or something."

He laughs.

"They are not prisoners," he says. "Your business is finished. Leave before I am forced to deal with you."

"Like hell, I'm leaving!" I reply and run down through the open door.

When I hit the big room, I am struck by its massive size and darkness. There are only a few windows up at the top. The stench of vampire seems to permeate every corner. They are all over the place. I can see three large, empty chairs in the middle of the room. Every vamp in the place looks up when I run in.

"What the hell is that stench?" asks one big guy.

"It's wolf stench," says a kid who looks younger than Seth.

To my surprise a little girl steps forward. Even though she's the youngest, it looks like she's in charge.

"Who are you?" she asks insolently. "What is your business here?"

"I'm looking for Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," I say.

"What do you want with them?" she asks.

"I want to make sure that Bella is alive," I say. "And if she is, I want to take her home. She's my best friend."

"Did you hear that, Alec?" she says. "He wants to see Isabella. And he wants to know that she is alive. Should we let him see for himself?"

The tone of her baby voice is chilling.

"Yes, Jane," he says. "Why don't we let him see for himself? Julius, go get Isabella."

"Yes, sir," replies one of the big guards.

The big dude from the office looks pissed.

"I think that you should have consulted Aro, before doing that," he says.

"And I think that you should keep your thoughts to yourself, Felix," she replies smartly.

"Look," he says. "This one is a werewolf. If he hurts Isabella, there will be hell to pay."

"Gunnar can deal with him," she replies. "And so can you."

Someone comes from the back. It's Edward, still dressed in black and now wearing a black cloak also. I can feel Felix's hand on my shoulder. He's protecting that jerk. Great! Now I know that I'm in over my head. Oh, well. Here goes nothing.

"Where is she, bloodsucker?" I ask. "Where is Bella?"

_Author's Note: To any Team Jacob fans who may be insulted by the chapter title please recall that in _Breaking Dawn, _Jacob frequently refers to himself in such derogatory terms in the section where he takes over the narration._

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	56. Werewolf

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day, readers! I couldn't leave you hanging for a whole day after the last update. Another update will come tomorrow. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 56: Werewolf**

"Edward," says Aro to me. "Would you please see what that commotion is out in the presence chamber?"

"Yes, Master," I reply, and turn to go out.

When I arrive, I am greeted by the most astonishing sight and odor. Jacob Black is standing before the empty thrones staring daggers at me. Thankfully, Felix has him in hand, literally.

"Where is she, Bloodsucker?" he tries to taunt me. "Where is Bella?"

In an instant, I am back in the study reaching my hand out towards Aro.

"Oh my!" he says when he touches it. "This is interesting."

"What is it, brother?" asks Caius.

"Come and see," he replies. "Quickly."

The minute that we hit the presence chamber, the wolf stench assaults us. Caius hisses.

"Well, look what we have here," says Aro articulating each word slowly. "I smell a dog."

"Destroy him!" orders Caius. "What are you waiting for?"

"He says that he knows Isabella," replies Felix uncomfortably. "He claims that he is her best friend."

"_Was_ is more likely the operative word here, past perfect tense, Felix," sneers Caius. "If I am not mistaken, Isabella has a new, far more appropriate, best friend."

Suddenly, Jane and Alec are by his side. Renata is at her place by Aro and Chelsea and Afton are standing by Marcus. Every guard in the place except for the wives' guards is here and ready to contain the werewolf.

I realize that Caius has put a bounty on the head of every werewolf caught. All of them are eager for the prize. Jacob looks around at the figures in their cloaks of varying degrees of gray and black and seems to finally realize that he has overestimated his ability to deal with vampires.

"Do you know this dog, Edward?" asks Aro, knowing the answer already.

"Aro, may I introduce you to Jacob Black?" I reply formally. "He is a Native American, a Quileute, from a small reservation near Forks. The stench in the air is present because he is a werewolf."

"I believe that we figured that out for ourselves, young Edward," says Marcus drily.

"Yeah, I'm a wolf and damned proud of it," says Jacob. "But the vampire stink in here has got to be worse than anywhere else in the world. Now where the hell is Bella?"

As if on cue, Isabella appears from the corridor, with Gunnar close behind.

"Jacob!" she cries. "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"How did you know he was here?" asks Aro, seething with anger.

There is silence in the room and Aro nods to me.

"Jane sent Julius to tell her," I reply. "She sent him to get her as soon as she knew that there was a werewolf looking for her."

"I thought that she should know," replies Jane. "After all, he is her _best _friend."

"We do not have werewolves in the tower," replies Aro. "Best friends or not. It is too dangerous. Disable him while we discuss this, Jane."

"No!" shrieks Isabella, as Jane turns towards Jacob with her beatific look of pain.

Several things happen at the same time. Gunnar sets himself between Jacob and Isabella. Sulpicia enters to stand near Isabella with Santiago and Corin, close behind. Felix lets go of Jacob so that he won't be caught in Jane's deadly stare. Isabella has her eyes half-closed, as if she were concentrating very hard on something. Jacob doesn't move a muscle.

"What?" he asks, his voice dripping with hostility.

"What, indeed?" muses Aro as he sits down. "This is most fascinating. Jane, do you have the werewolf locked in your gaze?"

"Yes, Master," she says through gritted teeth.

"Does your gift not work on werewolves?" he asks curiously.

"It has in the past," says Caius. "Look at Gunnar, Jane."

Gunnar closes his eyes in anticipation of the excruciating pain, but nothing happens. Isabella is still fixed in her concentration.

"No!" she says harshly. "Not Gunnar."

"Quickly shift your vision, Jane," says Caius. "Between everyone on that side of the room."

As Jane's face turns between them, Felix, Gunnar, Santiago, and Corin all flinch. Sulpicia doesn't move. She is staring at Isabella in admiration. Aro has told her of Isabella's potential as a shield. She has no fear, because she knows that Isabella will allow no harm to come to her.

"You may stop, Jane," says Aro. "Our test is over. Edward?"

"The others don't know what is happening. Look at the confusion on their faces," I say smiling proudly. "Well, Marcus and Caius do because you've discussed it with them. Don't worry Jane. You haven't lost your gift."

"No, you haven't," replies Aro. "But our dear Isabella has found hers. It's quite astonishing. She has quite a powerful protective instinct for those she loves, does she not?"

"Quite astonishing," agrees Marcus. "And even for those she does not love."

His reference is to Felix, of course. Isabella has still not forgiven him for their first meeting when he was eager to engage in a duel with Demetri for her blood.

"Okay, Bloodsucker," says Jacob, staring at me. "What the hell is going on?"

"Edward," says Aro. "Tell him what he wishes to know. I prefer not to engage in conversations with werewolves."

"Yes, Master," I say and then turn back to Jacob.

"Jacob," I say. "You are in no position to ask questions. Why are _you _here?"

"I came here to see for myself if Bella was really dead or not," he says. "I want to bring her home."

He turns to Isabella who looks back him, staring into his eyes. He begins to violently tremble.

"Get back Isabella!" I shout. "Get her back, Gunnar!"

Gunnar grabs her around the waist and pulls her away, shielding her with his body. Realizing what is about to happen Felix backs away to avoid injury. Within seconds, Jacob is bursting out of his clothing and into the form of a giant, red wolf. His head is higher than Felix's head. He howls in fury.

This time, Jane is able to disable him, because Isabella is too startled to react quickly enough to throw up her shield. The wolf is now lying on the ground whimpering at Felix's feet.

"Deal with that," says Caius harshly to Felix.

"No! Please, stop!" cries Isabella as Gunnar tries to restrain

But Isabella is too strong and quick for him to hold back. She runs to the ground beside the wolf and looks up at Jane fiercely. The wolf stops moving and whimpering. Felix hesitates. He doesn't dare try to get at Jacob with Isabella so close. Jane sighs and releases her own stare.

"Please, don't hurt him," Isabella begs as her emotions get the better of her. "He lost his temper when he saw what I am. He's still young. He phases easily. He won't hurt anyone. Will he, Edward?"

"He's thinking about it," I say grimly. "He's trying to figure out how to take out as many of us as he can without hurting you."

She lowers her head and closes her eyes. I step back and touch Aro's hand.

_When Isabella throws her shield up, I can't read anyone's mind behind it. But I am trying to cover that fact up. Am I right to?_

_The shield is that strong? _He asks, and I just barely nod. _Good work, Edward. I don't want anyone else to know that right now._

_Yes, but now that Jacob is in wolf-form, the only way to communicate with him is through my mind reading._

_I'll tell Jane to control herself, _he replies.

"Jane," says Aro. "Let the mongrel be, for now. I believe that he will remain in control of himself. If you try to harm anyone again, dog, I will send Isabella from the room. You won't have your _best friend _to protect you anymore."

Aro's voice is dripping in sarcasm. He loathes the fact Jacob has upset Sulpicia enough to bring her out of her chamber and into this danger. And now he can see, even without my ability to read minds, that the reference to best friends has hurt her feelings.

"Yes, Master," she says obediently, but is inwardly raging because Isabella's shield has proven to be so strong.

"Gunnar," says Aro. "I want you to stay by Isabella. Under no circumstances do I wish her harmed."

"Jacob says that he won't harm her," I say.

"Do you trust him?" asks Caius.

"No," I say, speaking for myself. "Jacob has sworn to kill all vampires. It is in his blood. The Quileute tribe has a treaty with the Cullen coven. But since Isabella and I are not a part of that coven, he can kill us with impunity."

The wolf growls, and Felix and Gunnar lean in.

"What is his problem?" asks Caius.

"He is sorry that he didn't know that I was no longer a Cullen or he would have killed me the second he saw me earlier," I reply.

"Then you would have had to kill me too, Jacob," says Isabella to him, giving him a slap. "Edward is my husband now."

Jacob whimpers and there is no need for me to translate.

"Tell him to shift back into human form so that we may talk to him directly," says Aro.

"He won't do that," I reply. "He refuses to stand before all us naked. He will not allow himself to be that vulnerable."

"I can't say that I blame him," comments Marcus.

"Well, we are not running a kennel here," replies Caius.

"He has a backpack with clothing over there," I say. "But at the moment, I wouldn't leave him alone for a second. He is already calculating his odds of escaping from here."

"And if he leaves?" asks Caius.

"He will attempt to expose us," I reply. "He knows that he has nothing left to lose."

"Tell me what he is thinking," says Aro. "Tell me what he knows."

"He is presently thinking in another language," I say. "He started just now when he realized that I had become the medium for communication. I believe it is Quileute, but I cannot be sure. The grammar and syntax are like none that I have ever heard before. _You_ could find out everything he knows by touching him, as most of his experiences are certainly in English. But I wouldn't recommend it."

"Do I want to know why?" he asks.

"Because he will try to bite your hand off," I explain. "His teeth have the strength to cut through vampire skin."

"He knows this how?"

"He and his pack killed a vampire . . . "

"Murderer!" cries Caius pointing his finger.

"Who was trying to kill Isabella while she was still human," I finish.

"The devil!" cries Sulpicia. "He deserved what he got from the dogs!"

Aro looks around the rest of the room and then at me. I shrug. This discussion has generated into a dialogue worthy of Pirandello.

_What the hell are they all thinking?_

"Felix and the other guards want to know why they just can't kill him," I say. "Your wife and her attendants are terrified. You should send them away. Gunnar is in fear that Bella may be harmed. But I think that is unlikely, as long as he is near Jacob."

"Why is that?" asks Caius.

"He is using his gift to control wild emotions to keep the animal in the werewolf contained," I reply. "I guess that you never tried to test his gift before on a true wild animal before. At the moment, under Gunnar's influence, our fierce werewolf is about as threatening as a lapdog."

Jacob tries to growl, but it sounds closer to a low-pitched whimper. He is very displeased by the analogy, but he can't argue it. Gunnar has him completely in his power.

"I am in admiration, Gunnar," says Aro. "Who knew that your little gift would be so useful one day."

"Isabella has been entrusted to my care," he replies. "No harm will come to her while I am at her side."

I look off to the side where I can see that Aro is not the only one in admiration of Gunnar's talents. Corin is looking at him with new eyes. I can see that she is thinking of him more warmly than ever before. But there are more important minds to read.

Jane and Alec are poised and ready to strike with their gifts if necessary. Caius has moved into full defensive mode. Even Marcus is a little curious about what will happen next. Aro is weighing his options.

_Listen and then take my hand, Edward. _He thinks. _How upset will Isabella be if we kill him right now? I know that you can't read her mind, but do you think that we can separate her from him?_

I take his hand

_You need to get Sulpicia and her companions out of the room first. If matters get out of hand, Santiago may have engage in the main fighting, which would leave her unprotected. You have seen in my mind what these wolves are capable of. One enormous creature like this, even if we ultimately subdue him, can cause a lot of damage in a small space like this one. We must get Isabella out too. Look at her._

From our spot, Aro can also see how she is weakening. The effort of throwing up her shield must have diminished her strength considerably. And she has not eaten in weeks. But without Gunnar's influence I am not sure that we can control Jacob. And I want Gunnar with Isabella.

_I will order Sulpicia and the others out. If Gunnar can get Isabella away from the wolf, then we can use Alec to incapacitate him if necessary. It will be more . . . merciful, shall we say._

_I agree. Give the orders. _I think.

"Sulpicia, Corin, and Santiago, please return to your rooms," Aro orders.

"Yes, Master," say Corin and Santiago.

"But, Aro!" cries Sulpicia.

"Do as I say, please," he orders. "Gunnar, please take Isabella back to my wife's rooms. Tell her to care for our newborn. She does not look well."

"Yes, Master," says Gunnar.

And she doesn't look well at all. She does not protest when Gunnar gently lifts her up and carries her out. As soon as she is gone, Jacob growls.

"Don't be a fool, Jacob," I say. "She is obviously not well. You can't do anything for her in your present state anyway. If you think that Jane's gift was bad, you don't want to get a taste of her brother's."

Alec preens while Jane scowls.

"Chelsea, please go tend to Isabella," says Aro.

"Yes, Master," she says and disappears, happy to be gone from the room.

_There, Edward. _Aro thinks. _Now that your wife is being cared for, you can tend to matters at hand better, can you not?_

I give him a slight nod. He is pleased that our non-verbal communication has evolved so well. Marcus is watching us with interest, while Caius would like to explode in frustration. He doesn't know what is passing between Aro and me, and he can't know what the wolf is thinking unless I tell him. Of course, Jacob is wondering right now what method that we will use to kill him now that Isabella is gone.

"So, brothers," asks Aro. "What should we do with this creature now?"

"Whatever you do with him," comments Marcus. "Do it quickly. The odor in here is becoming unbearable."

"I think that it is only a question of how we kill him," remarks Caius. "I believe that Felix is capable of strangling him. Alec can make sure that he feels nothing if we wish to be merciful about it for Isabella's sake."

"It is unusual that you would show such . . . kindness, brother," remarks Marcus. "Are you mellowing in your old age?"

"Mellowing?" he snorts. "Hardly. But surely you can see what a valuable asset we have in Isabella. Look at how she was able to shield so many people from Jane's stare? Think of her value on the battlefield when we are facing a coven with unknown gifts!"

"This is true," says Aro. "However, her gift is presently undeveloped. And did you see how using it weakened her? But you are right. We must consider her feelings. I don't wish to diminish her strength any further."

_We could throw him in a dungeon, _I think, as I touch his hand. _You could defer a decision until later. Besides, if we throw him in there with his backpack then he can phase back into human form and you could talk to him directly._

_And take his hand, _Aro replies, dropping my hand. _Could we send Afton in to keep an eye on him? He could use his shield to disguise himself._

_Jacob would smell him, _I think as I touch his hand._ I can read his thoughts now and he is in pain from our scent. But if you have a couple of guards outside the door, then he should be fine. What is your plan?_

_Eventually, we will let him go. But Felix and Julius will escort him out and then dispose of him when he gets to street level. Isabella will not be surprised if she never hears from him again._

I give him a slight nod. It is an excellent plan. If Isabella doesn't see him again after this scene, she will assume that he has been killed. On the other hand, a farewell scene between the two may fool her. In her present state, I don't want to risk any further damage to her mind. I think that we are finally at the point where we will be able to get her to drink some blood.

"Take the dog away, Felix," says Aro. "We will decide what to do with him later. And bring his backpack so that he can return to human form and dress himself."

"Do you think that he will come peaceably, Master?" he asks. "Or do I need to get a leash?"

Jacob growls.

"Jane go with them," he says. "Now that Jacob no longer has his shield, he can have another taste of your pain if he decides to act up."

"Yes, Master," she says with sadistic pleasure, hoping that Jacob will give her an excuse to throw him in pain again.

"Jacob says that he will go without trouble," I say. "One dose of Jane's burning stare was enough to convince him."

"Good," says Aro. "Then away with him."

After they leave, Caius turns to Aro.

"Why didn't you kill him now?" he asks.

"We will give Isabella a chance to say goodbye to him," Aro replies. "She does not need to know his final fate. Edward, you may go check on your wife."

As I leave the room, I hear Marcus's bored tones behind me.

"He is proving to be very loyal."

"He's no fool," answers Caius.

But my thoughts have now turned completely to my wife. I had no idea that throwing up a shield could exhaust one so much. But maybe it is because she is a newborn. Or maybe it is because she never had projected outside of her mind before. Afton or Renata would know. My conscience pricks me because I think immediately that Carlisle Cullen might be able to figure it out.

But why would he want to help us? The minute that I step into the room, all thoughts fly out of my head, except for those of my wife. She appears to be lying unconscious on the couch that Sulpicia had recently brought into the room. And those standing around her all look very worried.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	57. An Illness

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 57: An Illness**

Edward comes flying into the room, shortly after we return from the confrontation with the werewolf.

"Chelsea!" he says to me, his face a picture of agony. "What is it?"

"She has lost consciousness," I say. "I have never see a vampire do that except in battle."

"I think that it must be the stress of using her gift for the first time outside of her mind," says Gunnar. "She was anguished when she saw Jane looking at the wolf."

"And even more anguished," adds Corin. "When Jane turned her gaze on Gunnar and the rest of us. I tried to calm her, but her body was so filled with tension that it was like I couldn't break through. I have never seen her like that. In fact, I have never seen any vampire look like that before."

Sulpicia has been kneeling at her side, murmuring words of comfort to poor Isabella. She doesn't care at all about the powerful gift that Isabella has just demonstrated. She cares for her as a friend, with true affection.

"May I?" asks Edward as he kneels beside.

She willingly yields her spot to the distraught young man.

"Isabella, love," he says gently strokes her hair back from her face. "It's Edward. Please answer me. I'm here."

There is a slight movement and Isabella's eyes flutter open.

"Edward," she says weakly. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" he asks softly.

Her eyes close briefly and then open wide in horror.

"Jacob!" she gasps.

Corin moves forward and looks at her intensely.

"He's safe for now," replies Edward grimly. "Whatever was that child thinking when he came barging in here?"

"I am sure that he wasn't thinking," she moans.

"If anyone knows what the fool was thinking, it's you, Edward," answers Sulpicia. "What was he thinking?"

"Not now," says Edward anxiously. "Now we have to care for my Isabella."

"No, Edward," says Isabella putting her hand to her head. "Tell us. Although I think that I can guess. He thought that he was coming to save me."

"That was his plan," says Edward. "He followed me here after he discovered me hunting last night. Then he followed Gianna into the office. When Felix went out to confront him, he ran past him and into the presence chamber. It was all very clever detective work, but he never planned an escape. Do you remember how you knew he was here?"

"Julius came in and told me that Jacob was looking for me," she says weakly. "Don't let Aro be mad at Gunnar. He tried to stop me. I am just faster than he is."

"Don't worry," he soothes her. "Aro is far from angry at Gunnar. He was able to keep Jacob calm after you stopped Jane from hurting him when he phased into a wolf."

"Gunnar pulled you out of the way when he transformed into a wolf," adds Sulpicia. "He covered your body with his own, risking injury to protect you. He is very brave."

"Aro has given me the task of guarding Isabella," Gunnar says modestly. "I was simply doing my job. I could not bear it if she had been harmed and I could have prevented it."

"Where is Jacob now?" asks Isabella.

"He has been secured in a cell in the dungeon," answers Edward. "He has been given his backpack so that he can phase and dress himself again. He can't hurt anyone, nor will anyone hurt him unless he or she is provoked."

"I know that he must hate me now," moans Isabella. "He has sworn to kill vampires. That is why he phases, to protect the tribe."

"Oh, Isabella," says Edward shaking his head. "When are you going to learn to worry about the right things? Jacob put himself in this position. He was under the delusion that if he found you here after all this time that you would still be human. And when he saw me hunting alone, he assumed it was because you were human."

"Well, he would have been far better off staying in America and protecting his tribe," says Sulpicia. "Can he really have been your best friend?"

Despite her weakness, Isabella can hear the hurt in her voice.

"Sulpicia," she says kindly. "I have never had a best friend like you before. And Jacob would never have done all the wonderful things for me that you have done. He not only hates all vampires, he hates Edward especially. And he never understood that I never felt anything for him except friendship. But when I was in despair when Edward left me, he was my best friend.

"He needs to accept that I have a new life now. And it is a life where he has no place. He must accept that I will never go back to the old life. My life is here with Edward and you all. Please believe me, Sulpicia. You are my best friend."

The effort of so much speaking has exhausted her. She closes her eyes again. Edward nods to Sulpicia who takes his place at her side.

"It's all right, my sweet," she whispers. "I understand. We will be best friends forever."

"Isabella needs blood," I say quietly to him. "Immediately. Could you bring back an animal from nearby?"

"She needs more than animal blood," he replies. "I know that you are thinking that we cannot kill inside the city and Heidi is not due for several more days. But there is another way to get human blood."

"How?"

"Steal it from the hospital blood bank," he says. "I will go out tonight."

"No, you will not," I reply. "Afton will go. He will not have to wait for tonight. He has his shield. It will be far safer for him to go in and out than you since nobody can see him."

"He won't know what to get," answers Edward.

"You will tell him," I say quickly. "Aro will take no risks with you. And you should be here for you wife. It must be Afton. We will talk to Aro together. He will not want any humans in or near the city killed or disappeared. But after today, I can guarantee that he does not want to lose your wife."

"I know he doesn't," he replies. "He believes that she is his greatest defensive weapon since Renata."

"Then we are agreed," I say.

"Yes," he answers reluctantly. "But I still wish that I could go myself."

"You will do more good for her here," I say. "Come. Let us make our visit to Aro. The sooner we go, the sooner you can return to her side."

"Isabella," he says, kneeling at her side again. "Chelsea and I must go see Aro. We will take care of you, love."

"Don't be long," she says wistfully. "I will be waiting for you."

"Take care of her for me, Mistress, please," says Edward to Sulpicia.

"I won't leave her side," she promises.

Edward and I fly back to the presence chamber, but the brothers are no longer there. Felix approaches us immediately.

"Aro has instructed me to send you both into the study when you arrived," he says.

"Thank you, Felix," I reply, as Edward nods.

"His attitude certainly has changed," he mutters as we go to the study. "He has felt the pain of Jane's burning stare and is glad that Isabella saved him from it."

"Ah, dear ones," says Aro in his silken voice as we enter the study. "How is our poor Isabella?"

"Greatly weakened," says Edward holding forth his hand.

Aro eagerly grasps it and his face is immediately concerned. After a moment he drops it.

"What is it, brother?" asks Caius.

"She is very weak indeed," he says. "You are right, Chelsea. She needs human blood, as quickly as we can acquire it."

"Heidi is not due back for three more days," says Caius. "We can't risk a disappearance in the city. Especially since the wolf-boy has just vanished."

"Tell him your plan, Edward," says Aro.

"Human blood can be gotten at the hospital where they have a blood bank for the blood they need for transfusions when patients have operations and such," he says. "There is no time to lay the groundwork for bribery. It will need to be stolen as soon as possible."

"Afton can do it," I add. "His shield will allow him to move about freely without discovery. Edward can tell him what he needs."

"This is better than another disappearance," says Caius nodding. "You are a clever boy, Edward."

"Don't worry about the werewolf," says Aro. "No one knows he came here and he avoided being seen in the city. But there is still more that we need to know from him."

"Isabella is in no condition to say goodbye to him," says Edward. "Much as I would like to see that mongrel out of her life once and for all, I still think that we need to pretend that we are letting him go free."

"And you are sure that no one will look for him?" asks Caius.

"He was careful not to tell anyone where he was going before he left," replies Edward. "He didn't want anyone following him."

"Well, even if he is an idiot, at least he has the decency not to involve any of his other friends," says Caius. "I always knew that werewolves were stupid."

"Jacob is not a true werewolf," says Edward. "Not in the European sense of the word anyway. His tribal ancestors were shape-shifters. They phased into wolves to protect their small tribe from the many the many enemies they had hundreds of years ago. Vampires are the only enemies that they have left.

"The 'wolf,' as they call it, gene passes the descendants of the original wolf to the next generations of the tribe. The wolves that you are thinking of are creating like vampires are, although their bite is an infection. These Quileutes are not Children of the Moon."

"Quite true," comments Marcus. "I did wonder how the wolf appeared without a full moon."

"We do not have time to debate the nature of werewolves," says Aro impatiently. "Chelsea, please bring us Afton."

"Yes, Master," I say.

Afton is standing at his post in the presence chamber.

"Come with me," I say. "Aro has another robbery job for you."

Without a word, he follows me back to the study.

"I have another job for you, Afton," says Aro. "It is very important, so I want you to listen carefully to what Edward tells you."

"Yes, Master," says Afton.

"Afton, " says Edward. "Isabella needs human blood. The quickest way to get it without killing any humans is to go the hospital blood bank. You can go into the hospital and follow the signs. When you get inside, you will find the blood stored in plastic packages called pints. Grab as many as you can and get out."

"Is there any place that I should look for it first when I get into the room?" he asks.

"It will be in a refrigerator because it must stay cold," he replies. "It will also be labeled by types such as, O, A, AB. Those types don't matter. You should bring some kind of a sack to put it in."

"Yes," he says. "I understand."

"Then go," says Aro.

"Yes, Master," replies Afton, and he is gone.

"Who knew that his shielding talent could be so useful?" muses Aro. "Edward, your wife is helping us to discover new uses for the talents of many of our guards."

"Yes, Master," he says, but his eyes are shifting towards the door.

"You will return to your Isabella soon enough," Aro says. "We still need to discuss the wolf."

"Is he still a wolf?" I ask.

"He is a very stubborn fool," says Caius. "And of course we cannot communicate with him in this form without you present."

"Then let him sit and contemplate his fate," replies Edward. "He is not by nature a reflective boy, but perhaps sitting around like that will force him to think for once in his life."

"Should we feed him?" asks Aro.

"Probably," shrugs Edward. "If he won't phase back, then have Gianna go out to the grocery and get some raw meat for him. He will eat it if he gets hungry enough."

"You really don't have any feelings for him, do you?" asks Caius.

"Oh, I have feelings for him," replies Edward. "I hate him. He blames me for what happened to Isabella, but he shares in the blame. When I called Isabella to confirm that she was dead, he refused to let me speak to her. Then he told me that her father was at a funeral, but he did not specify whose funeral it was."

"Do you regret his deception?" asks Caius.

"The time for regrets is long past," says Edward. "This is my life now. I have my Isabella and that is all that matters to me. My anger at him is because his appearance here at this time has clearly made her ill."

"Yes," replies Aro. "It would seem so. I have never seen a vampire sicken before."

"Excuse me, Master," I say. "But perhaps the situation strained her newborn mind and body. She may have needed more time to fully develop the gift before she would be ready to use it, or at least use it to this degree."

"Which means," says Caius. "That there is probably a great deal of untapped potential. Chelsea's explanation makes sense. We must be careful to nurse her well now and nurture the gift when she recovers."

"I hardly see you in the position of nurse," comments Marcus.

"You know what I mean," answers Caius impatiently. "Suplicia and Edward will nurse her. She will have Corin, Gunnar, and Santiago to guard her."

"I did not mean to imply that you would do any nursing yourself, brother," remarks Marcus. "I have just never seen you give a rat's turd for anyone but yourself before."

Caius hisses.

"Well, perhaps your wife," Marcus concedes.

"Maybe I _should_ try to speak with Jacob," suggests Edward.

"No," replies Aro. "We will not coddle the wolf. If he wishes to communicate with us, he must do so as a man. I don't care how long we have to hold him."

"As long as the stench remains in the dungeons, he can stay there for the rest of eternity for all I care," says Caius.

"As you wish, Masters," replies Edward. "As you wish."

"Then return to your wife, Edward," says Aro. "I will call you if I need your services again. Chelsea, go with him. And on your way, tell Felix to send Afton to the wives' rooms the minute he returns."

"Yes, Master," I say.

We return to Sulpicia's rooms more slowly than we came out so that we have some time to talk.

"Why didn't you ask about Carlisle?" I inquire, after I have given Felix his orders.

"Aro knows about that idea from my thoughts," explains Edward. "He wants to hold that option in reserve if the blood doesn't work. And just now, he didn't want to start a debate with Caius. Caius never wants to see Carlisle again. HE will vehemently oppose any suggestion of his returning, even to care for Isabella."

"Was that why Aro held your hand for so long?" I ask.

"Yes, we were actually having a conversation," he says. "I have developed the ability to keep my face completely blank when I am conversing through mind with others. Aro holds many secrets back from his brothers. He trusts me to keep his confidences."

"Young Edward," I say in admiration. "You have become most useful to him in a very short period of time. It is no wonder that your cloak is as dark as mine."

He smiles ruefully.

"Aro frequently reminds me that _you _are his most valuable asset," he says. "It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. I will not deny that I enjoy wearing my cloak such as it is, but I have no use for tower politics. The only reward that I ask is more time with my Isabella. He knows this and likes it."

"I am sure that he does," I reply as we reach the door.

When we enter, I can see that Isabella still looks weak, but is now sitting up. Sulpicia immediately shifts over so that Edward can sit beside his wife.

"Thank you, Mistress," he says to her. "You do us both great honor with your kindness."

"I act because I love your dear wife," she says as she takes the chair across from them. "She is my best friend. What are you going to do for her?"

"There is no way to get any humans here until Heidi returns," he replies. "We have sent Afton to the hospital to steal some human blood for her to drink. It is only a theory, but I am hoping that it will make her stronger."

"I did not know that hospitals had blood," Sulpicia remarks.

"They keep it on hand for operations and injuries where humans can lose a lot of blood and it needs to be replaced," he explains.

"What about the dog?" Santiago asks.

"You smelled him," says Edward wryly. "Would you want to drink that?"

Santiago grimaces.

"What will they do with Jacob?" asks Isabella.

"For now Aro is holding him in a cell in the dungeon," I reply. "He has his backpack so he can dress if he will change back into a human so that Aro can speak with him directly. So far he has not."

"Maybe I can talk to him," she says.

"You must stay away from him, Isabella," says Gunnar. "His emotions are much too volatile to be trusted. He is unable to control his temper. Am I right, Edward?"

"Gunnar is right, love," agrees Edward. "I was listening to his mind as he was phasing. He could not have stopped if he wanted to. He was under no threat of harm or injury at the time. He completely lost his temper when he saw that you are now a vampire. Isabella, in those moments of madness, he could have killed you."

"That's not true," she whispers.

"I'm sorry, darling, but it is," he says. "He may have his emotions in check now, but the sight of your red eyes created a powerful, raging fury in his heart. In those few seconds, he would have destroyed you if he could have to punish me for changing you. He may still love you but he hates me more. And that is the emotion governing his mind now."

She puts her hands over her face and then looks up.

"This is his own fault," she says bitterly. "And I would be happy to tell him that. He should have let me speak to you when you called. His own jealousy put this whole thing in motion. He has no reason to hate you."

"Are you sorry that he made you come here?" asks Sulpicia.

"No," she replies fiercely. "I have my Edward for the rest of eternity and that is what I always wanted. If I had gotten my way outside of here, the humans in my life would have died eventually anyway. This is my life now. My only regret is that I am causing you all so much trouble."

"It is no trouble to care for you, Isabella," says Gunnar loyally. "I protected you from the wolf's attack, but do not forget that you protected me from Jane's stare. I will never forget your words, 'no, not Gunnar.' No one has ever cared about my safety so much."

"You protected all of us, Isabella," adds Corin. "Even Felix. You have a kind heart, and that is a rare thing in here. We all want to care for you because the price that you are paying for protecting us is this weakness."

"I didn't not think there was any cost," she says. "I did not even think that I was shielding anyone. I was just wishing very hard that no one would be hurt, even Felix. You see. Jane just likes inflicting pain so much. It makes me angry."

She then leans back and closes her eyes. Edward holds her more closely and she nestles into his side.

"Enough of this talk, love," he says gently. "It is weakening you. Let me care for you."

"Will you hum your lullaby for me?" she asks.

"Whatever you wish," he says softly.

Then, in a rich tenor, he begins to hum a lovely tune. Its beauty is evident even to me, who knows nothing about music. Isabella smiles and her being seems to glow with warmth. She is a young woman in love and a beautiful sight to behold. But I also notice Corin looking at Gunnar with a new emotion in her eyes, as if she is seeing him for the first time. If Gunnar was not so focused on Isabella, he might notice too.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	58. All's Well That Ends Well

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 58: All's Well That Ends Well**

"So brother," says Caius once Chelsea and Edward leave. "What do you make of the situation with this supposed werewolf?"

"I don't make anything of it and I don't intend to," I reply. "Like all werewolves, he is a nuisance and if Isabella did not feel so strongly about him, I would have had him killed instantly."

"That was very tolerant of you, Aro," remarks Marcus.

"I must admit that it was a horrible sight," I say. "Watching Isabella on the ground beside him. She must reek of werewolf stench."

"I'm surprised that she didn't notice," comments Caius. "Any normal vampire would have. But then again, she is far from normal."

"Yes, and that does concern me," I say.

"Could something have gone wrong in the transformation?" asks Caius. "Perhaps something that Carlisle did made her as she is."

"I don't think so," I reply. "I have seen in Carlisle's mind that he holds a great love for Edward. He would never do anything that would jeopardize his future mate. He even had an affection for her as a future daughter-in-law before he came here. However, within Edward's mind I have discerned that Isabella was very odd while she was still human. No doubt this oddity followed her into her vampire state along with her shielding ability."

"That was a marvelous thing to see, wasn't it brothers?" asks Marcus. "Such a vast shield it was. I couldn't read any of the bonds on the other side while it was up."

"Yes, it was quite marvel," I say, although I still have no intention of revealing that the shield put a limitation on Edward's mind reading ability as well. "Marcus, could you get any read on the strength of the bond between Isabella and the wolf when it was not up?"

"The wolf had a very powerful attachment to her before he knew she was a vampire," he says. "Unfortunately, he still does, even after discovering that she is now one. It's a pity. It would be much easier if he hated her."

"What of Edward's fear that he would destroy Isabella rather than allow her to exist as a vampire with him?" Caius asks.

"I cannot say," answers Marcus. "I read bonds, not emotions. And jealousy is an emotion. But Aro would know if he could touch him."

"I have no intention of touching that creature while he is in wolf form," I reply. "I suppose that we can just let him rot away in his cell until he decides to return to his human form."

"I think that we can take the jealousy as a given," says Caius. "It is merely a matter of degrees. By the way, speaking of jealousy, what do you intend to do about Jane?"

"Yes, Jane," I say thoughtfully. "She certainly overstepped what little authority we gave her when we left her in charge out there. On the other hand, if she hadn't done so, then we might not have known the potential strength of Isabella's shield."

"Yet, at the moment her shield is useless until she has matured," replies Marcus. "And she may have been damaged in the process."

"You never did like Jane, did you, brother?" I ask him.

"Never," Marcus replies. "She is simply too childish."

"She is the same age as her brother," says Caius acidly, who does like her.

"Who has more self-control," Marcus responds. "You should say something to her, Aro."

"I will," I agree. "But in private. I will reserve a public dress-down for the future."

"And as a threat," says Marcus.

"That too," I reply. "Tell me, brother. What is your sudden interest in the affairs of the tower?"

"The child, Isabella, interests me," he replies. "There is none quite like her. She inspires sympathy in those around her. I believe that there are many who desire to protect her now."

"I am not sure of how I feel about that," says Caius. "I do not like the idea that so many of our guards are sympathetic and perhaps loyal to her."

"I would not worry about that brother," I reply. "Bella, even as a vampire, appears to be weak and fragile. The only real defiance that we saw in her today was a protective instinct for her werewolf friend. But look at what the cost was. We all are worried that she may be ill, even you. Although you look at her purely as an asset."

"And you don't?" he says. "It is not only her powers that you value. It is her ability to keep her mate happy, not to mention your wife."

"Tell me, Caius," I say wearily. "Is your wife not happier because she is here?"

"Yes, she is," he admits. "She enjoys her peace and solitude."

"And I enjoy the peace emanating from the wives' quarters," comments Marcus.

"As we all do," I reply. "I propose that we adjourn for the time being to our respective rooms. I will send Chelsea out to watch over the presence chamber. I must rethink allowing Jane that privilege."

"Her brother is more level-headed," admits Caius grudgingly. "I believe that told you that when you chose her over him. But there is one more matter. Do we have any more news from Demetri?"

"Not since his fruitless trip to Denali," I reply. "He said that he was headed south. However since he was starting out relatively close to the Arctic Circle, there is a lot of south for him to go through in the Western Hemisphere."

"And what of young Edward's view that Alice and her mate will move as soon as she sees him coming for her?" he asks.

"At the moment, we will give him his chance to outwit them," I reply. "When the time is right, we will think of a way to lure her in."

"Yes," agrees Marcus. "We should deal with the Isabella matter first."

I grant Marcus the last word, mostly because I am eager to see if Afton has returned and if he has, have they been able to coax Isabella to drink the blood. I walk through the halls to my wife's room, where I find that Afton has just arrived with the blood.

Isabella is seated on the couch in her husband's arms. Her eyes are closed and if she were human, I would think that she was sleeping. Sulpicia is sitting in a chair beside her, while Corin is at her post looking over her. Santiago and Gunnar are standing by in their ready positions.

"Good job, Afton," I praise him. "Did you have any difficulties?"

"None, Master," he replies. "The blood bank was unguarded and it was no trouble to slip in and out."

"We will need a cup for this," says Edward. "It will make it easier."

"A cup?" says Sulpicia. "Why on earth would we have a cup in the tower?"

"Ask Gianna," says Edward. "I am sure that she has something."

"I will go," says Corin. "I want to do something."

"That is very kind of you, Corin," says Isabella weakly opening her eyes. "Sir, I didn't realize that you were here."

"I have only just arrived, dear child," I say kindly. "I have been most concerned about you."

"Thank you, sir," she says and rests her head on Edward's shoulder again.

Considering the amount of potential power that I see accumulated in this room, I might have been worried. But Edward's heart is too tender to be any kind of effective leader. Chelsea's loyalty has been proven over and over. And none of the others feel anything for Isabella other than concern and pity. Caius is seeing specters of danger where there are none again.

"Chelsea," I say. "Would you please relieve Jane of her duties in the presence chamber? Afton, you will please go with her."

"Yes, Master," they reply and leave without comment.

Shortly after they exit, Corin returns with a cup. Edward pulls a plastic bag of blood from the sack. He neatly cuts through the top with his teeth and pours it into the cup.

"Let me help you, love," he says as he lifts the cup to Isabella's lips.

"It doesn't look very pleasant to drink," comments Gunnar. "Being that it is cold."

"Since she has never had warm blood before, Isabella doesn't know the difference," says Sulpicia. "I am just grateful that she is drinking it."

And she is. It is obvious that she is thirsty. She drains the cup quickly and Edward lowers it from her mouth.

"More?" he asks.

She nods.

"The last cup was 0 negative," he comments. "Let's try some A positive."

"Does it make a difference?" asks Sulpicia.

"None at all," he says with a little smile. "Blood types don't matter when you are drinking it."

When the second cup is prepared, Isabella is able to take it in her hands and drinks it without help. She drains the second cup quickly.

"More?" asks Edward.

"No, this is good for now," she says. "I feel better, I am surprised that the smell didn't make me faint."

"Trust me, darling," says Edward fondly. "Vampires do not faint at the smell of blood."

"What an odd thing to say," says Sulpicia. "About the fainting, I mean."

"Edward," says Isabella with some energy. "Tell them the story of the blood typing in Biology. It is a very hazy memory for me."

They share a special smile. It is obviously a good memory for them.

"That's because it is a human memory," he replies. "Vampire memories are crystal clear. I don't believe that I ever told you that."

She shakes her head.

"Tell us the story," says Sulpicia impatiently.

"May I have another cup of blood?" asks Isabella.

"Of course, love," says Edward.

He begins telling the story as he prepares the cup.

"Isabella and I were in the same science class in school when we met," he says, as he hands her the cup. "One of the things that one learns in Biology is about human blood types. You see, there are several types and they come in the positive and negative varieties. If a human gets the wrong blood type through a transfusion it can hurt him. Of course, since we drink the blood it makes no difference to us.

"Needless to say, on the day when the students were pricking their fingers to find their own blood types, I was absent. Isabella, however, went to class. And she fainted at the smell. This is very unusual for human because humans normally don't smell blood. If they faint, it is from the sight, not the smell, of it. Would you like some more, love?"

"Yes, please," says Isabella, handing him back the cup.

"I was sitting in my car, listening to some music before my next class," continues Edward as he opens the next bag. "When I saw Isabella stumbling towards the nurse's office and then lie down on the sidewalk. The student who was helping her didn't know what to do, so I stepped in and carried her over to the nurse, much to her chagrin."

Edward hands her the cup and she takes a sip.

"I was mortified," she says. "First of all because he carried me and second of all because he thought that it was funny."

"You thought it was funny?" asks Sulpicia.

"There is always at least one student who passes out during this lab," he says. "And it figured that it was Isabella. Then she was mad because I insisted on driving her home. She was insulted because I thought that she was too weak to drive herself. But I was really just trying to find an excuse to spend more time with her."

"You were?" Isabella asks.

"You were so blind in those days," he says brushing his fingers down her cheek. "I was wretchedly in love with you and you hardly notice me."

"Oh, I noticed you," she replies. "But I thought that you hated me. And then, you kept throwing off mixed signals."

"That was because you didn't believe me when I said that I was dangerous to you," he replies. "Remember? I loved you so much that I was willing to leave you to keep you safe. But it didn't work, did it? No sooner had I left you then you befriended that dog."

"I wouldn't exactly say that," she replies. "I spent over four months sitting in my room pining for you. Charlie was ready to send me to Florida to stay with Renee."

"Still," he says. "You know what I mean."

"Jacob and I have been friends since we were children," she says. "And I never wanted anything more than friendship from him. He just didn't take the hint."

"No kidding," replies Edward. "But I don't want to talk about him. The blood is helping, love. You are looking better already."

"I feel better," she says, handing him back the fourth cup. "But I believe that I am full. I feel kind of sloshy."

"That's an interesting word," says Sulpicia. "I never heard it before, sloshy."

"You won't find it in Jane Austen," comments Isabella. "Or Shakespeare."

"Isabella," says Edward, a little hesitantly. "Since you are feeling better, do you think that you would like a shower and a change of clothes?"

"I guess so," she says. "Why?"

"Because, well, you kind of stink," he says.

"Stink?"

"Yes, um, you smell like wolf stench," he says.

She lifts up the arm of her sleeve and sniffs.

"Ugh! Is that what that awful smell is?" she asks.

"Yes," we all say.

"Wow! You guys must really like me if you are willing to be so close to me when I smell like this," she says.

"It's worse in the presence chamber," I grimace. "Gianna has purchased some things. What are they called? Air fresheners. The difficulty is that the odor clings."

"Is that why he's in the dungeon?" she asks. "Because he smells so bad."

"Among other reasons," I say. "I believe that he is determined to remain in wolf form."

She sighs.

"That is so Jacob," she says. "He can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Tell me about it," mutters Edward. "Come, dear. Do you feel well enough to stand."

She gives him a smile and stands up. Pleased, he puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Do we have your permission to leave, Master?" he asks.

"To wash off that smell?" I ask. "Do you really need to ask?"

"I guess not," he says, as they walk out.

"And please burn the clothing," I add.

"All's well that ends well," sighs Sulpicia. "That's a Shakespeare play, isn't it Corin?"

"Yes, Mistress," she replies.

"I am so glad that Isabella is better, husband," says Sulpicia. "I was very worried about her for a time. I was afraid that the wolf had hurt her in some way."

"Pardon me, dear?" I ask.

"The wolf," she says. "She didn't start to feel ill until she knelt down by that miserable creature. At least that's what it looked like to me."

"Gunnar?" I ask. "Did you notice the same thing?"

"Yes, Master. It may be a coincidence," he says slowly. "Because she was too quick for me to stop when she ran over to him, I know that she was strong enough then. It was only after she was so close to him that she started to weaken."

"Corin? Santiago?" I ask.

"Yes, Master," they both say.

"I noticed that she also seemed to wilt when she let down her shield the second time," says Corin. "But the wolf explanation also makes sense. I think that because she is a newborn these things are difficult to tell. We generally don't deal with newborns here."

"Yes, that is true," I say. "Even Jane and Alec did not come to live here until after their newborn year was over. Well, hopefully we will be able to solve this mystery soon. I am just glad that the blood restored her for the time being."

"Yes, and with what we have left, I am sure that we can keep her strong until Heidi arrives," says Sulpicia. "But I still think that it will be safest if she eats alone. The possibility of feeding frenzy remains present. And she is stronger than anyone else in the tower right now."

"And faster. Master, this time I should probably snap their necks before she gets there," says Gunnar. "And start their blood flowing."

"Yes," I agree. "Those are both good ideas. Gunnar, I must say that I was very impressed with the way that you dealt with the beast today. Your ability to control him was better than anything that I have seen you do before."

"It was all a part of keeping Isabella safe," he says modestly.

"You are a good man," I say. "But now you should guard Edward and Isabella's door."

"Yes, Master," he says smartly, and turns to leave.

"I told you that my gentle giant was the perfect guard for Isabella," says Sulpicia.

"Yes, and you were right," I reply. "Corin, please stand with Gunnar and make sure that our Isabella stays happy and content."

"Yes, Master," she says and immediately exits.

"As long as Isabella is with Edward," comments Sulpicia. "I am sure that she will be both happy and content."

"I'm sure that she will be," I reply. "But I am concerned about the wolf's influence. She still regards him fondly. It would be better if she could see him as an enemy."

"I believe that she sorry for his present condition and guilty because he came here to 'save' her," says Sulpicia. "She still considers him a friend."

"Well, Edward certainly doesn't," I reply. "If I had given the order that the wolf be killed, he would have happily executed him. I suspect that the feeling is mutual."

"Well if the wolf were to attack Edward, it would give you the perfect opportunity to get rid of him once and for all," she says.

"And what do you care about the fate of the wolf?" I ask her.

"I care that he is trying to come between Edward and Isabella," she says with a huff. "It is not fair that they are so happy and that he may ruin it all for them."

"Explain please," I say curtly.

"I believe that Edward and Isabella disagree about what course of action should be taken with the wolf," she replies. "Edward is undoubtedly eager to kill him, or see someone else do it. I believe that Isabella would find such action heinous. I do not wish to see them conflicted over it."

"Neither do I," I reply thoughtfully. "Well, whatever happens to the wolf, I will make sure that Edward has no hand in it. He will need to be ready to comfort his wife when the werewolf meets his much deserved fate."

"Aro," says Sulpicia changing the subject. "I believe that Corin is beginning to look at Gunnar rather fondly."

"Well, they have never been in each other's presence so much before," I reply. "However he does not seem to be taking any notice of her."

"Well, perhaps he needs a little help seeing what is directly in front of his face," she says. "Would you object if I gave him a little nudge in the right direction?"

"As long as it does not disrupt the peace of the tower, you can nudge away," I reply. "It would be good for them both to have a mate. It would further solidify their loyalty to the Volturi."

"Is that all that matters to you?" she pouts. "What about true love?"

"I have no use for true love, as you call it," I say. "Among the guards, all that matters is true loyalty. Both have demonstrated this to us today. Besides, I am one step ahead of you. Why do you think that I sent them both to stand outside of Edward and Isabella's room?"

"So you do think romantically, Aro!" she cries.

There is no use arguing with her at this point. If it pleases her to play these games with her guards, then I will allow it. She has not been so happy in centuries. But Corin must be kept happy as well. She is a key element in my strategy to keep the wives happy. Now that I see Gunnar's value in dealing with this kind of danger, I have no problem with permanently assigning him to the wives' protection. But I have had enough of this romantic nonsense.

"Come, Sulpicia," I sigh. "Let us put aside our worries about the guards and focus on our own pleasure."

She smiles at me happily and we go off to our bedroom.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	59. Possibilities

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 59: Possibilities**

"Jasper!" I cry.

"Yes, Alice," he says. "What do you see now?"

"I see nothing in Volterra," I say. "Everything is gone."

"But it is still there," he says. "It hasn't fallen off the face of the earth."

"Yes, it is," I reply. "But I can't believe that no one is making any decisions."

"Is Demetri still tracking us?" he asks.

"Yes, he has gotten as far south as Nicaragua," I answer. "When are we going to move?"

"We are going to wait until he gets to southern Brazil," he says. "Then we are going southwest through Chile until we reach Antarctica."

"And what will we hunt there?" I ask drily.

"Nothing," he says. "Unless you want to try penguin blood. There will be even less for Demetri to find. However, from there we will go up to the Falklands. The human population there is so sparse and small that he won't be able to hunt easily. Human disappearances would be very noticeable. But from there we can cross into Argentina and create another circular route in a northern direction, possibly through Peru."

"So the plan is to literally keep him running in circles," I say.

"Literally," he replies. "We will see how long it lasts. Eventually, we will need to swim to Asia or Africa."

"Living as a nomad isn't as easy as it once was," I comment. "We got pretty spoiled living with the Cullens for all those years. I can't forget all those closets full of clothes and that huge house. Not to mention all of the other huge houses that we lived in before Forks."

"I wonder how they will make their money without you picking stocks for them," he says.

"Carlisle had always been pretty thrifty when it come to holding back on some money to invest safely," I reply. "He has enough socked away that they can live comfortably for at least a couple of hundred years without making another killing."

"That's an interesting way of putting it," he says with a hint of irony in his voice. "And it's not like we haven't lived as nomads before."

"I know," I sigh. "But when we were looking for the Cullens, we were going towards something. And even if we didn't know exactly where we were going, we knew who we were going to. But now, we just keep running away."

"Would you prefer to live in Volterra? he asks. "You wouldn't have to run anymore."

"Of course not!" I say. "I just wish that I knew what was going on there. I still can't imagine why the place would suddenly drop out of my future sight completely."

"Perhaps no one is deciding anything," he suggests.

"No," I reply. "I mean, if I want to to can follow Emmett while he's hunting and see which grizzly bear he decides to attack. I can't even tell if Aro is going to send anyone else after us."

"I don't need to see Emmett's future to know which grizzly he'll pick," he laughs. "It's always the biggest and the meanest. How are things going in Denali?"

"Nothing has changed," I sigh. "They have decided to stay there for a while. Carlisle is considering starting over in a couple of different places as a four person coven. He just can't make up his mind to do it. Things keep flickering. But wherever he and Esme are, I see Rosalie and Emmett."

"Is Garrett still there?" he asks.

"Yes," I smile. "He has decided to try to diet. I wish that I had Edward's mind reading powers. It would be fun to see what his first reaction is to drinking animal blood for the first time."

"I can tell you that too," Jasper grimaces. "It's putrid, especially after one hundred years of human blood. And Garrett was changed nearly a hundred years before I was."

"Well, I'm glad he decided to stay," I reply. "Because Kate has decided to swear off human men and stay with Garrett."

"You saw that coming," he says. "In fact, you saw it the minute that Rosalie decided to call him."

"Well, at least one of her phone calls has done some good for someone," I say bitterly.

"Let go of it, Alice," he warns. "The next time you see Rosalie you won't want to still be holding this grudge."

"I know," I say. "And we will see them all again. I _know _that we will."

"So that vision is still strong?" he asks. "Because if it is, then you were right the first time you saw it. It changes everything."

"Still solid," I answer. "But I have no fix on where or when. It could be one hundred or two hundred years from now."

"Well, that's what I'm going to hold onto," he says. "I mean, I really did think that you were crazy when you told me that we were going to find a coven of five vampires who only survived on animal blood and join it."

"I think that you were mostly in denial about the whole animal blood thing," I reply. "And there were probably times when you were hoping that it wasn't true."

"Well, to be perfectly honest," he says. "I was and I wasn't."

"Yes," I say. "I saw that decision flickering for quite some time, even after we found the Cullens."

"You know, when Peter convinced me to leave Maria, I thought that my feelings of depression would lift once I stopped killing newborns on a regular basis," he says. "But then, even killing the humans got to me. You know, when you feel all of those emotions, the fear, the terror, you really do feel like a monster."

"That was why Edward went back to Carlisle after his rebellious period," I say thoughtfully. "He could read the fear and terror in their minds when they realized what he was. And even though they were heartless criminals, he still felt like a monster. In some ways it was easier for me."

"But still, it must have been difficult to see their entire futures laid out before you and then suddenly vanish when you decided to kill them," he replies.

"Yes, but I didn't feel their emotions or know what they were thinking," I say. "And if I saw that someone had a particularly good future, I could never bring myself to kill him. I guess that I was like Edward that way. I tried not to kill good people. But I know that I made mistakes. And I didn't know there was any other way."

"Neither did I when I left Maria," he says. "It was Peter who told me that up north it wasn't just one battle after the other. Then, you told me that I wouldn't have to kill humans to feed. Although that one was harder to take."

"Yeah, it was for me too," I say. "But since I've never been able to see animals' futures, it was a heck of a lot easier than people. Although I guess that PETA hates us."

"It does make a difference when you can see humans as something other than food," he replies. "But it still doesn't make in any easier. That is why I kind of like being out here in the middle of nowhere. It helps a lot when you can't smell them."

"That always has been the hardest thing for you, hasn't it?" I ask.

"And that's what started this whole mess," he replies. "If I had only been able to control myself when Bella got that stupid paper cut."

"Well, I'm sure that she blames herself for the paper cut, you know, because she is, or rather was, such a klutz," I say. "But if we go back far enough, it comes down to Edward's decision not to change her when she wanted it. I never saw anything other than two paths for them. He would either kill her accidentally or she would be changed."

"But not necessarily by him," he says.

"No, but he ended up doing it," I say with a sigh. "After he married her. I've been watching him so closely, but the last decision that I saw that had anything to do with him was that Aro was giving him the darkest cloak other than the three make coven members. He decided that he was going to make himself indispensable to Aro."

"Did you see anything related to Bella?" he asks.

"We've been over this," I sigh. "But then again, with nothing else to do with our time, what haven't we been over? There were no decisions related to Bella after the marriage. I'm guessing that they just have her in hiding throughout her first newborn year. That makes the most sense."

"Is Edward following the vegetarian diet?" he asks.

"Last time, I saw," I say. "Yes."

"Okay, don't get mad at me, but let's go through this again," he says. "You have completely lost sight of not just Edward and Bella, but all of Volterra."

"Yes," I say.

Jasper doesn't say a word. He seems to be deep in thought. Finally he looks at me as if he gets it.

"Alice, when was the first time that you were blind like this?" he asks slowly.

"When Jacob pulled Bella out of the water after she jumped in for fun," I say. "And I also never saw Victoria anywhere near Forks."

"Okay," what about Charlie, after she disappeared?" he asks.

"Well, he kept coming in and out of my vision," I say. "But we figured out that those were probably the times when he was going to La Push to see . . . "

"Oh, no," I say. "I see what you're getting at."

"That stupid werewolf must have gone to Volterra," he says.

"And aside from the fact that he's blinding me," I say. "His presence means that the decisions about the future revolve around him. And I wouldn't have seen the mongrel make the decision to go because I can't see him. Well, crap! How am I supposed to know what's going on?"

"How indeed," he muses. "I guess that the only way you're going to see Volterra again is when they decide to kill him. I'm surprised that they haven't killed him already."

"So am I," I say. "Unless Bella is idiotic enough to try and protect him. You know that the only bond that the Volturi respect is the bond between mates. Bella is Edward's mate now and he is a very important guard. Aro won't touch her."

"Well, there are only two ways that we are going to know if something changes there," he says. "If Demetri changes his course, it's because someone told him to. And it's always possible that things will change in Denali if something changes in Volterra."

"I hate this," I say. "Jacob should have known better than to go there. What was he thinking? That the Volturi were just going to offer him tea and crumpets and let Bella leave with him? He should know her better than that. Once she was there, I'm sure that there was no way that she was going to leave Edward."

"Maybe he thought that she would be so scared that she would want to leave," he suggests.

"And maybe pigs will fly," I reply. "Or hell will freeze over. She did not care what was waiting for her in Volterra. All that she wanted was to get to Edward. And it wasn't just to save him. She wanted to be with him at all costs. In fact, if he died,l she wanted to die. I almost turned around and brought her back."

"Why didn't you?" he asks.

"Because her mind was made up," I say. "I never saw that happening. Although I think that sooner or later she would have done something so stupid that she would have killed herself."

"Well, all we can do is wait and see what Demetri does," he sighs. "Or what happens in Denali. Of course there is one more option that we haven't discussed."

"What is that?" I ask.

"Aro will force us to come to Volterra by either holding some of the others hostage or threatening to kill them if we don't go there," he says.

"Well, that would really suck for everyone involved," I say. "Aro makes that decision before he kills the wolf, I won't see it. The last time he wanted Carlisle and Esme to come to them, he used me as his own personal cell phone."

"But you would see them deciding in Denali to go to Volterra," he says. " Wouldn't you?"

"But if he doesn't call them there," I reply. "And if he sends guards to stay and hold them hostage until he makes a last minute decision, it will be too late for us to go there. Oh, that stupid mutt is really causing me to get a headache just thinking of all the possibilities!"

_Author's Note: Short chapter today. Sorry! It's been a busy time with interim reports coming up,_


	60. Trapped

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 60: Trapped**

"Well, Jacob," I think to myself sardonically. "You've really stuck your paw into it this time."

Mm, hmm, this is what I get for acting on instinct rather than thinking my way through things. I guess that I just didn't think that it was possible that Bella could really be a vampire. But there she was, her red eyes staring at me in shock. And then it ripped through me. I just couldn't stop myself from phasing I was so angry. I guess I should be grateful to the big dude who pulled her away.

I thought for a minute that she might end up looking like Emily, but then I realized the truth. My soft, beautiful Bella is gone and has been replaced by this perfect, rock hard vision. There was no heart eating any longer. She was dead. She was my worst enemy, a vampire.

But even though she may not have looked like Bella so much anymore, she sure as hell was acting like her. First she was pissed that I came here and then all of the sudden everything goes crazy.

And if I thought that the vampire stink was bad when I walked in as a human, after I phased it was ten times worse. And then that little brown-hair kid hit me with her death rays again. I thought that I was torched for sure and then all of the sudden Bella stopped it. Who knew that she would have some kind of weird vampire power too?

The first time the kid tried, I didn't feel anything at all. But I knew that there had to be something to it, since when she looked at everyone else they looked scared to death. I couldn't believe it. The kid was smaller than Alice and all these big guards were scared. That was when they started talking about shields. And then when she hit me, I could see why everyone was so scared the first time around.

But after the big drama where Bella was protecting me, it looked like she fainted. Her big, blonde guard picked her up and took her away. I wonder if it was some thing that I did. Or maybe she was just upset because I was such a stupid ass and showed up in vampire capital of the world with no exit strategy.

Yeah, that's me. So worried about getting in that I didn't even think that it wouldn't be easy to get out. Alice tried to warn me, but did I listen? No. My Dad and my pack tried to warn me, but did I listen? No.

Now, the only way that I can continue to rebel against these guys is to refuse to phase back. I know that it's royally pissing off the head vamp, but I don't care. It will force Edward to come and talk to me himself and then I can rip his head off. There are a lot of things that I can't believe about that guy, but this is the worst. It is obvious that he had totally gone over to the dark side.

There he is, strutting around like some kind of twisted Zorro without the mask in his black clothes and black cloak. And it's so obvious that the head vamp really likes him. There he was using his mental telepathy, or whatever the hell it is, to communicate with the top vamp so that no one else knows what they are saying to each other. And I wasn't the only one who was pissed off by it.

And man, I can't believe the way he was picking the thoughts right out of my head and telling everyone exactly what I was thinking. He could even hear me when I started thinking in Quileute. Bella warned me about what he could do. But I had to really see it to believe it.

I should have taken him out when I had the chance when he was hunting alone outside the fortress. It would have been just him and me. In a face-to-face duel, my money is on him over me. But at the time, I knew that I needed him alive more than dead.

But if I had then I wouldn't have gotten in here to Bella. Of course now that I'm here I do feel kind of stupid. Now that's she's a vampire, it seems pointless to try and save her from the other vampires. Especially since she didn't seem to be scared of them at all.

And now, I have no idea in hell of how I'm going to get out of here. Maybe if they keep me around long enough, they will toss me out to get rid of the stench. I've already checked out the cell, but there's no way out but the door. And that's too easy for them to guard. I suppose that if they ever take me somewhere else in the castle I might have a shot at escaping.

All of the sudden, the door swings up and two of the big gorilla vamps come in and throw a few pounds of steak at me. Just to piss them off, I walk over, sniff it, and the stick my nose up in the air and howl. They both jump for a second. Hah! I think to myself. I'll have to remember this trick.

"What the hell was that all about?" asks the black-haired one.

"Your guess is as good as mine," answers the red-haired dude. "I don't speak werewolf."

"Well, if he gets hungry enough he'll eat it," says the first guy. "He's lucky Gianna feels bad for him. Caius wanted to get him sausage. That's what this idiot deserves, pig entrails."

"Caius can send out his own guard to do the shopping the next time, if he thinks that the food is too good," says the second guy. "I'm surprised that he didn't send you, Felix."

"I don't run errands for werewolves," answers Felix.

"I really didn't think that they were going to keep him here long enough to need to feed him," comments the other one.

"The only reason that they are keeping around is so that they don't upset Isabella, Julius," he replies. "Because if Isabella is upset, then Edward is upset. And right now, he is Aro's favorite. So upsetting Edward upsets Aro. Do the math, my friend."

"I thought that Chelsea was the favorite," says Julius.

"He and Chelsea and wearing the same color cloak," says Felix. "You're right, no one will ever replace her. But Edward is almost as favored as she is. It's lucky for Edward that she likes him."

"She owes him," comments Julius. "Have you noticed how Afton has been given more things to do? Edward was smart enough to figure out how to use his shield for something. Damn, that mind-reading thing of his is pretty sweet. He figured out how to get on Chelsea's good side fast enough."

"Well, he's not really big enough to do our job on the battlefield," answers Felix. "And that shield is too limited to protect anyone other than himself and one other person. I wish I could have been there when he walked it, shield up, and Isabella saw him. This will keep him out of trouble. The more time he spends with Edward, the less time he spends with us. I always have thought that she was using him as a spy."

No need for a spy anymore now that she has Edward," he replies.

"Edward is the best spy that Aro has ever had too," retorts Felix. "And don't you forget it!"

I can't help but wonder why these guts are saying so much in front of me. Then I realize that these two are the two sharpest knives in the drawer. They probably think that because I'm a wolf I can't understand them. That's pretty rich. I guess they weren't paying attention when Edward was translating my thoughts for the big guys.

"Boy, it sure does stink in here!" says Julius. "At least when he's gone we can use it as a torture chamber for misbehaving vampires. Put someone in here for a few hours and they'll be ready to cooperate."

"Well, I don't see why they don't just send Edward in if they want to know what he's thinking," says Felix, looking me over. "Or they could send in Jane and let her burn him a little more. One of the great things about her gift is that she makes you feel like you're on fire, but you aren't really burning. It just goes on and on and on, with no damage at all.

"Hear that, dog? Without Isabella to protect you, you wouldn't last long. You'd be whimpering like the pathetic mongrel that you are if Aro sets her loose on you. Jane will give you something to howl about!"

"See, dog!" says Julius. "That's what you have to look forward to. I guess you didn't realize how much Isabella loves Edward. You may be her friend, but he's her lover. They make love for _hours _at a time. Bet you would have stayed home if you had known that."

I growl at him, but restrain myself from attacking him. I know that I can't take down two of them and they would be only too happy to have an excuse to get rid of me once and for all. They start laughing at me, and then lock me back in. Since they're gone, I go over and scarf down the meat. It's only after I eat it that I wonder if it's been poisoned.

And of course of all the things they said, the worst one was the last. Just the thought of him inside of her makes me sick, even if she is a vampire, and to know that they do it for hours. Well, that's more torturous than the burning thing. In fact, I would rather have my brain fried in my skull than have to think about that image.

After a couple of hours, I can tell that the meat wasn't poisoned. I almost wish that it had been. This whole time, I've been thinking about Edward and Bella somewhere making love for hours at a time. Just when I think that I can't stand it anymore, the door swings open again.

"Still wolf, I see, you mutt," says a little girl's voice.

There she is, Jane, the chick with the burning stare. Now what the hell is she doing in here? She can't talk to me. Standing there with her is the big dude called Felix. He is glowering at me and I can tell that he's trying not to breath.

"Jane," he says. "Will you please deliver your message so that we can get out of this foul, putrid air?"

"I didn't agree when Caius sent me in here that I needed a body guard," she says. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

"You may be able to defend yourself," he replies. "But you can't kill him. You know that Caius would like to see an accident happen to the wretched beast"

"Shut up, you fool!" she says. "He may be a wretched beast, but he has a human mind to hear every word that you say."

"A lot of good that it will do him," replies Felix.

"Edward said that he is not a real werewolf, like those we know from Europe," she says. "Those werewolves are stupid brutes. This one is a shape shifter and an American Indian. I hear that they are very cunning. We have him effectively trapped. Let us not give him any information that he could find . . . useful, in someway."

"Yes, Jane," he sighs, and I can tell that he's pissed because he is outranked by a kid wearing a darker cloak.

"Mongrel," says Jane. "It will go easier on you if you change yourself back into a human."

I ignore her. In fact, I turn my back to her and sit up. I hear her hiss behind me. I guess that she doesn't like my attitude.

"Caius has sent me to deliver a message to you," she says. "If you will return to human form and talk to them, the Volturi will allow you to say goodbye to Isabella and leave. You must have realized by now that she is not going anywhere. She is happy here with her husband, Edward. It would be better for all concerned if you simply do as we ask."

I maintain my silence. I refuse to give her the satisfaction of getting any kind of a response from me. I also have no intention of phasing back until I speak to Edward. I know that once I am human I won't be saying anything to him, let alone Bella.

"He is very stubborn," remarks Felix. "But I can see that he did eat the meat that we left him."

"Well, at least we know that he was hungry," replies Jane. "And he's not entirely stupid. Of course I doubt that Aro would have fed him at all if it wasn't for Isabella."

I am starting to get pissed that they keep calling Bella, Isabella. I guess when they turned her into a vampire they wanted to change her name. The weird thing is that even though she is one now, I can't call Bella a leech or bloodsucker, even to myself. If she wasn't hunting with Edward then I guess it means that she is on the traditional diet.

But I can't see it. I mean, even when she found out exactly what the Cullens were, she still wasn't bothered because they only fed on animal blood. But maybe that's why she fainted. Maybe it's because she is refusing to drink human blood and she's starving. I can't believe that Edward would let her do that. But then again, it would be a very Bella-like thing to do.

"Well, Felix," says Jane. "It looks as if the wolf is determined to be stubborn. He's a fool. If Aro listens to Edward, then he will let him rot in here for the rest of eternity. I wonder if he has any concept of how long eternity is."

And then they're gone. I am concerned that something may be going on with Bella that they're not telling me. Of course they don't have to tell me anything. I guess that I'm surprised that Bella hasn't asked to see me. I mean, when she is determined to get her own way, she can be very stubborn too.

But I can also see how Edward would refuse to let her come here. If the tables were turned, I would probably do the same thing. Especially after I could have hurt her when I phased before. There is very little that I can hope for other than the fact that Bella protecting me must have really bugged the crap out of Edward. That is if vampires can crap. But even though it may have bugged him, he still has the upper hand. I'm the one who is trapped in a dungeon with no hope of escape.


	61. Anything is Possible

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 61: Anything is Possible**

"Well, you smell a lot better now," I say to Bella when she gets out of the shower.

"And I feel better than I did before, Edward," she replies. "But I am getting thirsty again."

"I'm not surprised," I comment. "Now that you've finally started to feed, you've actually taken in very little blood. You are not nearly as thirsty as a normal newborn. But we have more. Afton probably cleaned them out. He completely filled the sack with pints."

"I'm guessing that animal blood doesn't taste nearly as good," she says.

"No, it doesn't," I answer. "But you do get used it. However, I think that you may have to be on a human blood diet for quite a while."

"Can't I hunt with you?" she asks.

"I doubt that Aro would allow both of us to leave the tower at the same time," I reply honestly. "And you don't know how to hunt animals. Your senses would lead you directly to humans, and you wouldn't be able to stop yourself.

"It would have been a lot easier to teach you how to hunt in Forks, lots of wild animals, relatively sparse human population. There's no way they will let you out of here alone. But even if I went with you, I am not sure that I would be strong enough to control you."

"Then I will just have to try to get by on the donated blood," she sighs.

"It won't last that long," I say. "And Afton can't risk trying to get any more. I'm pretty sure that they put this theft down to someone grabbing it to sell. And Aro is not going to be quite so subtle the next time he offers you human blood."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"When Carlisle was here, he was constantly trying to think of new ways to get him to break his diet," I explain. "One time, he had Felix drop off a bleeding corpse at the door to the library where he was working. Now that was over two hundred years ago before he had developed the kind of control he has today. But Carlisle controlled himself."

"Maybe I could too," she says hopefully.

"Isabella," I say gently. "It would go against all of your instincts as a newborn vampire. Not that we any evidence yet that you even have the usual instincts of a newborn. And you are beginning to get thirsty. You need to accept the fact that you may end up in a position where you can't control yourself."

"You did in the beginning," she says a little less hopefully.

"I was completely under Carlisle's influence," I reply. "You are surrounded by vampires who are encouraging you to feed normally. And, well, I am concerned that there might really be something wrong. I have never seen a vampire collapse like that before. Vampires simply don't faint or lose consciousness."

"And you are worried about my health?" she asks.

"Yes, I am," I say seriously. "You are very precious to me. You are the most important thing to me now. I had not realized how much more intensely I would feel about you after you were turned. If I had then maybe I would not have been so stubborn about it. I can't bear the thought that anything could possibly happen to you. I simply cannot exist without you."

"I worry about you too," she says. "But not in the same way. I think that you are doing a very good job here on keeping both of us safe. But there is something about this place that is very malevolent. It's in the atmosphere. I don't feel threatened directly, but I feel like there is always the danger that someone will jump out of the shadows at me."

"I'm doing my best to keep us both safe," I reply. "Now come over here so I can see what you are hiding under that towel."

She giggles and lies down on the bed. I sit beside her and look down. She is perfect. I gently run my finger down her cheek.

"Do you know that you glow like no other vampire I've ever met?" I say to her. "It's probably because you are my mate."

She smiles and pulls my head down so that my lips meet hers. Now that I can fully kiss her, without any restraint at all, I realize that there is nothing in the world like it. And she is the only woman that I have ever kissed like this. There will never be another one for me.

"Make love to me!" she whispers into my mouth.

I shift my lips to kiss her throat and say, "You are such a demanding little thing, absolutely insatiable. How will I keep up with you?"

"You seem to be doing very well so far," she laughs, as she begins to unbutton my shirt. "I never realized how incredibly sexy you look in black."

"You are sexy regardless of what you wear," I reply. "And sexiest when you are wearing nothing at all."

I easily pull the towel away and then take care of ditching the rest of my clothes. I lay down beside her and begin to kiss her again, running my hand over her body. As I pass over her abdomen several times, I suddenly stop.

"What is it?" she moans. "Don't hold back on me now."

But I feel frozen.

"Isabella, something has changed," I say, trying to mask my concern.

"So what's the big deal?" she grumbles as she tries to pull my head towards her for another kiss.

But my ardor has suddenly been quenched.

"No, Isabella, please," I beg her as I sit up. "You don't understand. Vampire bodies don't change . . . ever. It's why we don't age. Look, feel this."

I take her hand and run it over her lower abdomen where a very distinct bump has arisen. If she were human, I would be afraid of a tumor. It is hard and somewhat rounded. She finally realizes what I am talking about.

"I haven't noticed it until now," she replies. "But you're right. Are you sure that it wasn't there before?"

"Trust me, love," I reply, trying to keep my voice steady. "I know every centimeter of your body, probably better than you yourself do. This 'bump' was not there the last time we made love."

"What could it be?"

"I don't know," I say shaking my head. "If you were human, I would think that it is a tumor, cancer. But vampires can't get cancer. There is nothing to feed the tumor, no way for the cancer cells to metastasize."

"What is it, Edward?" she asks. "I'm scared."

"I don't know," I say. "Get dressed! Quickly! We have to ask . . . someone."

"Whom can we ask?" she says, as she grabs her jeans and shirt. "Who would know about anything like this except . . . "

She can't say his name, so I say it for her.

"Carlisle Cullen," I finish through clenched teeth. "But we must take this to Aro. Of course, he may still be with his wife. We can't interrupt them."

She shakes her head and comes to me for an embrace. I stand holding her in my arms, for dear life. There are no words for what I am feeling now. She is my life, Volterra, the Volturi, none of that is anything to me compared with my Isabella. She is still, as unmoving as a statue of course.

Now that she is a vampire, there is no movement in her anxiety, no pacing the floor or running her hands through her hair. We stand frozen together for I don't know how long, until there is finally a knock on the door.

"Edward," calls Corin. "Aro would like to see you in the study."

"Come in," I say tensely.

The door flies open, and she immediately reads our worry, our fear.

"What's wrong?" she asks, as Gunnar takes a defensive position behind her.

"I don't know," I say helplessly. "It's Isabella. I have no idea."

"If that mutt hurt her, I will go down to the dungeon right now and kill him myself," vows Gunnar.

"No, it wasn't the dog," I say. "I don't know what it is."

Isabella is clinging to me. She is so upset that she has no reaction to the words mutt or dog, or even to Gunnar's death threat. Of course, if I thought that Jacob was somehow responsible for this, then Gunnar would have to wait in line.

"I'm thirsty," she whispers to me. "So thirsty."

"I'll get the blood," says Gunnar, and within seconds he is back with the sack and the cup.

But Isabella doesn't wait for me to pour it into a cup. She grabs a bag, rips it open with her teeth, and drinks straight from it, and then two more. It looks like she is drinking from one of those little juice pouches that they sell for children. Corin and Gunnar are looking at me with anxious, frightened eyes.

"Don't leave me, Edward," Isabella says. "Please don't leave me. I am scared."

"I need to see Aro, love," I say, doing my best to control my emotions. "And not just because he is asking for me. We need his help. Corin, do you think that Isabella could stay with Sulpicia?"

"Of course, Edward," she says. "Gunnar, get the blood. Come Isabella. Edward will walk with us."

As we move through the hallway, I can see Corin fixing her gaze tightly on her. I can feel the tension seeping out of Isabella's body. When we arrive, Sulpicia takes one look at my wife and takes her in her arms.

"Whatever is wrong, Isabella," she says. "You will tell me all about it."

"I am so thirsty," she says. "And . . . we don't know. I am scared."

"Gunnar stand by with Santiago," says Sulpicia. "Both of you stay by the door. No one is to enter without knocking first. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," he says as he takes his place.

"Don't worry, Edward. We care for her, won't we, Corin?"

"Yes, Mistress," she says with more feeling than I have ever heard her express those words before.

I move as quickly as I can to the study, but I have to stop in the presence chamber, where the brothers are seated.

"You are late, Edward," proclaims Caius, believing that this is the source of my worry. "Again."

Chelsea notices my anxiety right away, but before she can say anything, I thrust my hand towards Aro. He grabs it tightly.

"We will take this to a more private setting," he says, the instant that he sees my hand finding the swelling in Isabella's stomach. "Brothers? Chelsea? Alec, take watch over the chamber"

Without a word, we go to the study. Alec's thoughts are smug, Jane's are seething with jealousy. I am too concerned about my wife to care about their foolish rivalry.

"What is going on?" asks Caius.

Aro looks at me, but I have no desire to talk.

"Young Isabella is not well," he says. "She has developed a terrible thirst and there is something wrong with her body. Something appears to be growing inside of her. Edward had thought of the possibility of a tumor or cancer. But he doesn't believe that it is possible."

"Where is it growing?" asks Marcus, attempting to sound indifferent.

"In her abdomen," answers Aro.

Marcus rolls his eyes.

"I believe that you are both missing the obvious," he says. "Something growing in her abdomen? Is it not possible that she could be with child?"

"What?" Caius asks, as we all stare at him. "That is definitely _not_ possible."

"With Isabella, _anything _is possible," replies Marcus.

"Neither is a tumor," Caius snaps. "Nor anything else growing within her vampire body. You didn't cheat before the wedding, did you, Edward? Perhaps while she was still human, you decided to take your last opportunity to make love to her in her human form."

"Never," I whisper. "I could have killed her. I didn't want to do it that way, before marriage that is. Aro, you know that I did not."

"He did not even think of it, brother," says Aro. "Although since she was transformed, he had thought of little else. No, there must be another reason."

"Whatever it is," says Caius. "We need to get it out before it harms her."

"I wouldn't know where to begin," I say.

"I do," says Marcus drily. "Summon Carlisle Cullen. He will know what to do."

"Why would he come after I have left his coven?" I ask. "After I have renounced him? He probably hates me."

"I doubt that very much," replies Aro. "I have seen into every corner of his mind. If you need him, he will come. He is your creator. He loves you like a son. We will summon him. Where is he, Chelsea?"

"Demetri last reported that he was on his way to Alaska," she says. "He will be in Denali."

"Where is Demetri?" he asks.

"I believe that he is presently going south through Brazil," she says. "He thinks that Alice is in South America."

"Well, I am deciding to send Chelsea," he says. "But I doubt very much that Alice would contact him with that message."

"So do I," I say. "Alice may think that it's a trick to lure her out of hiding. She can only see outcomes based on decisions. She doesn't know the reasons why they are made. Besides, she would not take the risk that the others might be punished because they might know where she is. And even if she _were _so inclined Jasper would never let her."

"So she will see Carlisle decide to come, but will not know why," says Caius. "She will see you decide to invite him, but not know that we are seeking his help. And she will assume that it is voluntary. We will need to think of a much better way to draw her out than this."

I am feeling impatient. I do not know what is wrong with my wife and Caius can only think of Alice. I pick up Aro's hand.

"Yes, Edward, I understand," he says. "I wanted to ask you about the wolf, but I can see that you are content to let him rot in his cell. You may return to your wife."

"Thank you, Master," I say with a sigh.

"And yes," says Aro. "I agree. The next time we feed him it shall be sausage. There is no cause to waste perfectly good steak on the mongrel."

As I leave, I hear their thoughts swirling around in their heads. Aro and Marcus are both thinking about Isabella with concern. Caius is still thinking about Alice with avarice in his cold heart. Chelsea is hoping that she can convince Aro to let her bring Afton.

As I walk through the presence chamber, I can hear Jane hoping that I told Aro to let her torture Jacob, while Felix would like to kill him. Alec has no thoughts other than about the fact that his sister was so stupid earlier. He is pleased with his unexpected opportunity to prove himself.

When I return to Sulpicia's chamber, Isabella is considerably calmer. Corin is watching her intently, while Sulpicia is sitting beside her. The minute that I enter, she stands up.

"How is she?" I ask anxiously.

"You can talk to me, Edward, rather than about me," Isabella says with a spark of her old spirit. "The blood has revived me again and Corin has calmed me. I am more content to stay here. I miss you dreadfully, but if Aro needs you, then you should return to him."

"Aro is concerned about you also," I reply, as I take Sulpicia's place by her side. "He is sending Chelsea to Carlisle. He is the best person to care for you. We will find out what is wrong and deal with it."

"Thank you, Edward," she says gratefully. "I know how hard it will be for you to see him again."

"It will be harder for him," I say. "But Aro is convinced that he will come. He will want to help you."

"I am sure that he will," agrees Sulpicia, as she takes a seat on the other side of Isabella. "Carlisle has a very great love for both of you. But, Edward, do you even know what is wrong?"

"No," I reply glumly. "No idea at all. We know that there is a growth in her abdomen. But there is no way that anything could grow in a normal vampire body. We have been frozen exactly as we were when we were turned."

"And when was the last time that I was normal?" asks Isabella drily. "Even when I was human, I was never normal."

"Well the only two possibilities that we have considered. One is a tumor," I reply, fearful of mentioning the second.

"What is the other?" asks Sulpicia.

"Marcus suggested that she might be pregnant," I say quietly.

The room is completely and utterly silent.

"That's impossible!" whispers Isabella.

"Love," I say softly. "I am beginning to believe that nothing is impossible for you anymore. In fact when he suggested it, Marcus added that with you, anything is possible."

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	62. Nothing is Impossible

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, it's been a busy week since Interims reports were due by noon today and my daughter in "hell week" for the school"s production of "Thoroughly Modern Millie." Tonight is opening night! I didn't want to rush these next few chapters, because they are pivotal. _

_Warning: tennis season starts next week. Ha! They shoveled the snow off the courts today and we are looking at single digits by the end of next week. Gotta love springtime in New England!_

_Some of you commented about Edward's sudden "affection" for Aro and the Volturi. In "Breaking Dawn," when Eleazer describes Chelsea's talent he says that not only does break coven bonds and create them with the Volturi, but she also makes those whom she bonds to the Volturi desire to please them. _

_The character was eliminated from the movie, but played a much more important role in the book. During the "battle" Bella was able to repel her attempts to break the coven bonds and the bonds between covens with her massive shield._

**Chapter 62: Nothing is impossible**

"Chelsea," says Aro. "How long will it take you to get to Alaska?"

"It depends on the flights, Master," I answer. "Probably two days, with good connections a day and a half."

"And then another two to return," he says. "But there is no faster way to do this. It requires a personal touch, a diplomatic touch if you will. You are our best chance to get him to return here."

"I thought that you were convinced that he would return," says Caius.

"Not absolutely," Aro admits. "But I had to hide that from Edward. The boy is distraught. It will do him good to spend some time with Corin. He is concerned that feeding Isabella may become a problem."

"It will be easy enough to do once Heidi returns," replies Caius.

"I am more concerned about what will happen between now and then," he says. "I saw in his mind that he is afraid that she is consuming the blood that we have too quickly. He is afraid that she will run out."

"Interesting," remarks Caius. "He seems to be losing his scruples with regard to human blood, at least where his wife is concerned."

"His scruples vanished the minute he feared for her existence," answers Aro. "Isabella is all that matters to him. He is afraid that she must have human blood to survive. And stealing anymore would draw attention to a possible crime wave regarding blood theft."

"We will take care of that. Even if we need to make an emergency trip to do so," replies Caius. "I am sure that it would amuse Felix to do so."

"It would amuse Felix more to kill the wolf," comments Marcus. "Although I doubt that even a starving newborn would want the blood of that creature."

"I'm also sure that it would please Felix greatly," replies Aro. "But for the moment the wolf will be left alone, with the occasional meal tossed into him."

"We should just kill him and be done with it," says Caius. "Why are you bothering to keep him alive?"

"Information," says Aro. "I want to know if he told anyone that he was coming here before he left and if so, who. We know that Isabella's death has been covered up, but for some reason, he didn't believe the story.

"Something will need to be done about this Jacob, but we don't want to eliminate him only to discover there are more like him. And we don't want anyone tracing him here. I am also curious about how he knew where to look for her."

"You couldn't see it in Edward's mind?" asks Caius.

"He has no idea," answers Aro. "Isabella probably does, but there has been no opportunity yet to question her about it. Unfortunately, she does seem to have some feelings for the brute. She apparently at one time considered him her best friend. From Edward's mind, I gathered that they were childhood friends. Their fathers are presently best friends."

"Oh, what does it matter if he is down there are not?" asks Marcus. "At least we don't have to smell him, or the odor of his excrement which must be piling up."

"All right," Caius sighs. "As long as the mutt stays in his cell, you may keep him as long as you like. As for the excrement, he can wallow in it until he assumes a form in which he can shovel it out."

"At his present degree of stubbornness it would be a feat worthy of Heracles," comments Marcus.

"The Volturean Stables?" quips Aro. "A keen observation, brother."

"Master," I say, becoming impatient with their tangential nonsense. "Excuse me. But may I travel with Afton?"

"Oh, why not," says Aro. "It will probably be a four day journey. We wouldn't want you to get lonely. You should leave immediately. Before you go, you should talk to Edward to see if he can think of anything that will make your persuasion easier."

"I suspect that very little persuasion will be needed," says Marcus. "The bond between Carlisle and Edward is, or rather was, very strong. It was beyond any that I had ever seen before, except between mates."

"I will be diplomatic, Master," I reply. "What if he wishes to bring his wife again?"

"I think not," Aro says. "He understands our respect for the bonds between mates. We have no intention of keeping him here. Our only request is that he come and . . . heal Isabella. He is then free to leave."

"The family may wish to send someone else," I say. "Or he may not wish to come alone."

"No," he says. "From what I have understood of the other two, I do not want to deal with them. Rosalie is prone to histrionics and Emmett is too immature. He would get himself into trouble with his big mouth."

"As if we don't already have enough issues with histrionics and big mouths in the guard," remarks Marcus.

"The guards are bored," says Caius. "They always become restless when they have nothing to do but guard the tower. There is work to be done in Central America. They need something to do that doesn't involve babysitting newborns and feeding dogs."

"Enough!" says Aro holding up his hand. "As soon as we understand the situation with Isabella, we will discuss the timing of the expedition. In the meantime you may begin your planning."

"Thank you, brother," says Caius. "Have a good journey, Chelsea. We look forward to your return."

"You may go," says Aro and waves his hand, his mind no doubt already scheming about other things.

"Yes, Master," I reply, and make my exit before the brothers can think of any other nonsense to go on about.

Talk about babysitting! I am glad that I won't be here for the planning of the trip. Generally speaking, these expeditions become an excuse for all manner of power games between the members of Caius's cohort.

Without Demetri in the equation however, there will be a lot less drama. The primary rivalry is between Felix and Demetri. But the twins do their own share of jostling for power. I am glad that I will have Afton along for company on these missions. He couldn't be bothered with such nonsense and neither can I.

"Come with we," I whisper to him as I pass through the presence chamber on the way to Sulpicia's rooms.

He follows me without question. He knows how Aro likes things done. Unless the other guards have a need to know something, they are not to know it. When we reach Sulpicia's room we enter quietly.

Edward is reading from a play by Shakespeare. He is clearly as fine a reader as Isabella. She is curled up by his side, tucked under his arm. Corin and Sulpicia are seated across from them, while Santiago and Gunnar are standing by the door. We stand by the door as well, not wanting to interrupt. Edward is reading from "Much Ado About Nothing." It is obvious that even as a member of the guard he has not lost his sense of irony.

He is reading the part of the play where Benedick's comrades gull him into believing that Beatrice loves him. Isabella has her eyes closed as she listens contentedly, while Sulpicia and Corin are listening avidly. Even Santiago and Gunnar are not immune to the words of the bard as they are read in Edward's velvety tones, although they feign indifference. When he reaches the end of the scene, he pauses and looks up.

"What's the news, Chelsea?" he asks, trying to look calm.

"Afton and I are going to Denali to ask Carlisle to come to look at Isabella," I say. "Aro wanted me to ask you if there is anything that we could say that might be persuasive."

"I would not ask him to do this if I were not so fearful of Isabella's health," he says. "This will be very difficult thing for him to do if he agrees. I know that I must have wounded him very deeply when I renounced his coven, but as you well know, I had no choice. Isabella is the most important thing in my life. It would kill me to lose her."

"Are you frightened, Isabella?" I ask her gently.

"I am anxious because I don't understand what is happening to me," she replies. "But at the moment, I am happy to sit here with my best friend, listening to my husband read to us. He had a wonderful voice, don't you think? When I was human I used to dream about his voice every time I slept."

"So now that you no longer sleep," says Sulpicia. "You have more hours in the day to spend listening to him. I will request that Aro keep him near you. Hopefully, he will not have much use for him right now."

"Aro has told Caius to begin planning the expedition to Central America to deal with the mess there," I say. "If that is the focus, then there will be very little for Edward to do."

"Will he have to go? Isabella asks.

"No, Edward won't be needed for this type of mission," I say. "Since it appears to be newborn armies again, they are not difficult to defeat. Against mature vampires, even ones not as well trained as the Volturi, they are poor fighters, all brawn and no brains. It is mostly a matter of routing out the creators and breaking up the covens involved. Afton and I will be going as well."

"I will miss you, Chelsea," says Isabella.

"You have plenty of good company," I say. "And we are all hopeful that Carlisle will be able to help you."

"Please tell him that I miss him and would like to see him," she says. "Do you think that Esme will come?"

"No," I reply. "Aro prefers that Esme stay with the family in Alaska. He wants Carlisle to know that he will definitely be returning to his mate after you are better."

"I understand," she says. "Perhaps another time."

The rest of us look at each other already knowing that there will be no other time.

"Then we will be on our way," I say. "Gunnar, may I see you outside for a moment."

"Of course," he replies.

When we are outside the room, I look at him very seriously.

"Gunnar," I say. "We all appreciate your loyalty and devotion to Isabella. However you must be careful of what you say. You cannot make declarations of your determination to kill on her behalf, even if it is a werewolf that everyone else in the tower would like to kill. Your first loyalty is always to the brothers. Once Isabella's newborn year is up, you will likely be assigned elsewhere. Do not become too attached, shall we say."

"I will be careful," he says. "I must admit that I prefer this duty to any other that I have done. In addition to caring for Isabella, I enjoy being in the presence of Corin. She is a very easy person to be around, very kind and sweet."

"Yes, she is," I say. "That is why she is assigned to the wives. It may be that you are assigned there for permanent duty as well. Your talents are well-suited to their protection."

"Yes," he says. "But I have another year before I have to worry about it. My present concern is that mongrel in the dungeon and the need to get him out of here once and for all."

"At the moment," I reply. "He is going nowhere, including out of his cell. Aro is content to let him sit and rot for as long as necessary. He has his reasons for keeping him alive, but I am not at liberty to say what they are."

"I understand, Chelsea," he says. "And thank you for your warning. I will watch my words and behavior from now on."

"You may return to your post," I say.

Afton and I walk down the hallway to our own room to pack. We need little for our travels. When we finally leave Volterra, it is night. We will run to Florence from here. Gianna has made our travel arrangements, including a round trip ticket for Carlisle.

"Do you think that Carlisle will be able to help her?" Afton asks.

"I hope so," I reply. "If anything were to happen to Isabella, it truly could be the end of Edward. They are both so young and in the throes of their first love. Such strong emotions lead to very poor decisions and judgments. In a couple of decades when their passions have cooled, they will be more reasonable."

"What do you think of her present condition?" he asks.

"I literally have no idea of what to think," I answer. "But having spent the past few weeks with Isabella I am beginning to think that nothing is impossible. And it's not just about her. Look at the effect that she has had on the others."

"Sulpicia and Athenadora are both happier," he says. "Who else?"

"Marcus seems to be awakening from his long slumber," I reply. "And he even admits that it is due to her."

"Now _that _was definitely something that I thought would be impossible," he admits. "I wonder how Aro will like that?"

"Aro will be pleased," I answer. "Remember that Aro and Marcus were the original coven members. It was Aro's idea to add Caius, but Marcus never really liked him. Marcus was the first to marry, followed by Caius and then Aro. It was at that point that the coven stopped growing and the guard was created. For all these centuries, Aro has never stopped hoping that Marcus would come around from his grief over Didyme's demise."

"And now perhaps he has because of Isabella," says Afton thoughtfully. "And of course Isabella's potential as a shield is unknown."

"Aro has many reasons for making sure that Isabella stays well," I say. "But now it us time for us to get to Alaska and bring Carlisle back."

_Author's note: The reference to the Volturean stables is a nod to the fourth labor of Hercules which was the cleaning of the Augean stables. I chose the Greek name form "Heracles" because of the fact that the three brothers were originally from ancient Greece. _

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	63. Mission of Mercy

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's Note: My daughter's opening night went very well. I can't guarantee and update tomorrow, so here's a nice long one._

**Chapter 63: Mission of Mercy**

"Carlisle," says Esme. "There is someone here to see you."

"Do I want to see him?" I ask wearily.

"Actually, it's a she," answers Esme. "Chelsea has come from Volterra to speak with you."

"What else does she want from me?" I ask. "She has already broken Edward's bond with me. Is she here to take away the rest of my family?"

"You won't know unless you speak to her," she says gently. "She isn't leaving until she has seen you. And you know that she is only the messenger. She is only doing what Aro tells her to do."

"By her own choice," I comment. "Okay, I might as well get this over with."

It is an effort to leave the room that has become my sanctuary since I returned to Denali from Volterra. I know that my family is concerned about me. Esme is worried about my depression. Eleazer is concerned with my brooding. Tanya tried to interest me in practicing medicine in some of the backcountry villages where they are always short on doctors, but I have no heart for it.

When I reach the living room, I discover not only Chelsea, but also her partner Afton is there. Eleazer is trying to make polite conversation with them, but Emmett is projecting intense hostility and hurling his usual verbal attacks. Rosalie is glaring at her.

"So Chelsea," he says as I walk in. "Which one of us do you want now?"

This is a mistake. Chelsea is more than capable of taking care of herself in any verbal duel.

"Aro has no interest in seeing you or Rosalie," she says dismissively. "You have nothing he wants."

"And that's what it's about, right?" he challenges. "What Aro wants? Because what Aro wants, _you _make sure that he gets."

"Emmett, I think that you have made your point quite clear," says Eleazer. "It would be in the best interest of everyone if you left now."

"Go please, Emmett," I say before he can object. "You are not helping matters in any way with your insults and rude remarks."

"Well, I will be close by," threatens Emmett, as Rosalie leads him out.

"I apologize for my son's bad behavior but he is very upset about losing his brother," I say, but Eleazer doesn't pull any punches.

"He is even more upset by the change in Carlisle," he says. "Edward was far more than just a creation to Carlisle, he was a son. Thanks to Aro, Carlisle is a changed man."

"And thanks to me," she admits. "But I had no choice. I must do as Aro says."

"Chelsea," says Eleazer. "In many ways, you are more powerful than Aro. His power is based primarily on your ability to form and break bonds. You allow him to use your power to create the guards for his coven and then keep them there. And those that he does not create, he poaches from other covens."

"Presently, Aro holds the same thing over my head that he holds over Edward's," she replies. "He controls our mates and their destinies. If Aro had been so determined to keep you with the guard, he would have insured that Carmen stayed with you. Perhaps you were lucky, but I would not try my own luck in this manner. As you well know, he has his methods.

"And what do you think would happen to our world without the Volturi? Presently, there is a dreadful situation in Central America. Some newborn battles are occurring again under the cover of the drug turf wars. We are fortunate that their tactics are so brutal with be headings and dismemberment. All the covens have to do is teach the newborns to feed like that. And so many people have gone missing already that no one questions the disappearances anymore."

"So why don't you deal with that and leave Carlisle alone?" he asks. "Why isn't that the priority right now?"

Chelsea looks around at the others. Whatever reason has brought her all the way from Volterra to Denali it is not something that she wants to share with everyone.

"The situation in Central America has been put on hold while there is a more important issue to deal with," she replies. "However, Caius is preparing for that expedition."

"Is this about Alice?" asks Tanya bluntly.

"This has nothing to do with Alice," she replies. "But I really need to speak with Carlisle alone. Carlisle, I am asking that you just hear me out. While the situation is not a secret, I would prefer to speak with you alone and then leave it to your judgment as to how much you want the others to know."

"I prefer not to speak with you alone," I say.

"You prefer not to speak with me at all," she replies sharply. "Perhaps you would be wiling to talk to me with Eleazer present."

"Why Eleazer? I ask.

"As a former member of the guard," she answers. "He will fully understand the nuances of the situation in Volterra. He can help you to make an informed decision. And he is clearly taken up your side in the matter. I know that you trust him."

"What about Esme?" I ask. "She was just with me in Volterra. I am assuming that if you are not here because of Alice, then it has something to do with Edward and Bella."

"Isabella," she says automatically. "Yes, this is about them, but I still think that this is a matter that you should hear first, before the other members of your family."

"Okay, fine," I say with a heavy sigh. "Let's get this over with. Esme, Tanya, all of you, please leave us alone. I do not think that we are in any danger."

"We most certainly are not," says Eleazer. "Afton and Chelsea are not fighters. They both have other, more powerful weapons, at their disposal. However it is my inclination that they have come here for civilized conversation."

"Come," says Esme in a tone of resignation. "Let us leave them alone."

Once they have left I turn my attention back to Chelsea.

"Is one of them hurt?" I ask.

She gets an extremely interesting look on her face, and looks at Afton.

"Would you describe this as an injury?" she asks him.

"No, I would say that it is more than an illness," says Afton.

"An illness!" Eleazer scoffs. "How stupid do you think we are? Vampires don't get sick! What is the real reason that you are here?"

"I asked to hear me out," says Chelsea grimly. "Let me describe the situation. Afton can help since he has already been helping Edward with it."

"So it is Edward?" I ask, afraid to hear more.

"No," she says slowly. "Other than the fact that he is deeply concerned about Isabella, he is fine. May I start at the beginning?"

"Yes, that would be a very good idea," I say. "When did this sickness first arise? Has she fed yet?"

"Yes, but that is not the beginning," she replies. "Where should I start, Afton?"

"Start with the werewolf," he says.

"A werewolf? What the hell is going on over there?" asks Eleazer

"To begin with, it took Isabella over a week before she finally drank any blood," she says. "To answer your ifirst question. But the story of her illness really begins when a werewolf named Jacob decided to come and rescue you her."

"Jacob went to Volterra?" I groan. "What an idiot!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," says Afton drily. "The young pup, in human form, somehow got past Felix and Gianna in the reception area and burst into the presence chamber. The dog may not be very intelligent, but he is cunning. Once in, he created a ruckus by demanding to see Isabella. Jane sent Julius to get her.

"When Edward came out to see the cause of the disruption, the mongrel began hurling insults. Edward returned to the brothers. Then everyone came to the presence chamber except for Athenadora and Kristof."

"Sulpicia was in the presence chamber with a werewolf?" asks Eleazer, horrified.

"She followed Isabella in," says Chelsea, picking up the story. "Santiago was close by and so was Corin. Thankfully Gunnar put himself between Isabella and the wolf. But we have only set the scene for you. Since Jane was also there, Aro told her to look at the werewolf.

"Isabella became agitated and when Jane attempted to burn him, nothing happened. On Aro's order, she looked at all the others on that side of the chamber. Once again, there was nothing, no response from any of them. Isabella has a very powerful shield. She was able to protect at least a dozen people. And it was only her first try. But she really wasn't even trying."

"She had the power to unconsciously shield a dozen people with her mind," I murmur thoughtfully. "Fascinating."

"Things got very confusing when the wolf realized that she was now a vampire," she continues. "He looked into her eyes and began to shudder. Gunnar covered Isabella's body with his own body to protect her. When the man transformed into the wolf, Jane was able to stun him because Isabella was unable to shield him quickly enough.

"That is until Isabella broke free of Gunnar and went to sit beside him. She was determined to protect him. But the effort of using the shield twice and at such magnitude, or so we believe, weakened her greatly. Gunnar had to carry her out."

"Before you go on," I ask. "What happened to Jacob? Where is he now?"

"The mongrel is presently in a cell in the dungeon," says Afton. "He refuses to transform back into a human. We don't know but we think that he is trying to force us to send Edward to him. Edward, of course, can communicate with him through his mind. He must be very uncomfortable. Every once in a while, they toss him some meat. And the cell has not be cleaned of his waste, shall we say."

"Aro has no use for his games, but he does not wish to get rid of him until he learns how much Jacob told people before he came to Volterra," says Chelsea. "Caius wants to kill him. Marcus doesn't care as long the werewolf stench stays out of the rest of the tower. Aro also wants Isabella to say goodbye to him. Presently, she is not strong enough."

"He is going to let Isabella say goodbye to him?" I say skeptically. "He will let him go free?"

"She will think that the wolf is going to be free to leave," she explains. "But once she is gone, he will be killed. He knows too much about Volterra. He was also foolish enough to think about how he could escape. He wanted to kill as many guards as possible and expose the Volturi."

"So Edward told Aro this," I say.

"He had no choice," replies Eleazer. "If Jacob exposes Volterra for what it is, the we are all at risk. Can you imagine the news story? People would be looking everywhere for vampires."

"And Edward hates Jacob," adds Afton. "We all do."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Isabella was very weak after her encounter with him," explains Chelsea. "None of us know why. But it awakened her thirst. Since Heidi was not due for several days, we needed blood to feed her."

"And you couldn't hunt locally," finishes Eleazer.

"I went to the blood bank at the hospital in Volterra and cleaned them out," says Afton. "It was Edward's idea. Since no one can see me behind my shield it was very easy."

"She was fed on the donated human blood?" I ask. "She didn't have to feed from a human?"

"Yes," says Chelsea. "She and Edward retired to their room. She absolutely reeked with wolf stench. She cleaned herself, and it was then that Edward discovered the most perplexing thing about Isabella of all. And this is the reason that I am here."

"What was it?" I ask reluctantly, because I can see myself going to Volterra to help Bella in any way that I can.

"When Edward began to make love to her, he discovered a change in her body," she says. "It has terrified him."

"A change?" I say incredulously. "Why that is impossible!"

"As you will discover if you come, nothing is impossible when it Isabella," she replies ironically. "Edward is deeply concerned. His first reaction was to think of a tumor. But he doesn't see how it could grow with no blood to feed it."

"And cancer cells couldn't possibly live in the tissue of a vampire," I reply. "I know enough about cancer to know that."

"Well," she says hesitantly. "Marcus has a different theory."

"Marcus?" says Eleazer. "I don't believe it. Nothing has been of any interest to Marcus in over two millennia. Why would he care about this?"

"For whatever reason," she replies. "He is interested in Isabella and Edward. He enjoys using Edward as a voice for his thoughts. It amuses him to irritate Caius in this way."

"Tell me Marcus's theory," I say impatiently.

"Marcus believes that she is with child," she says.

"That is even more ridiculous than the cancer theory!" I exclaim. "Vampires cannot procreate in the human way. If they could don't you think that someone would have figured out how to do it by now? Think of all the trouble with the immortal children.

"If vampires had been able to give birth to children who would grow and learn, there would have been no need for them. It is simply not possible for Bella's body to expand enough to carry a child. I am assuming that there is some kind of growth in her abdomen?"

"Yes," she replies with a sigh. "But cancer and pregnancy are the only two explanations that we could come up with. Aro is asking you to come to look at Isabella and help her if you can, before it is too late."

"He has a lot of nerve," mutters Eleazer. "And to send _you _of all people."

"And who else could he have sent?" she asks rhetorically. "Felix? Or perhaps Jane or Alec? Would it have been better for him to send Demetri back, after your son made him out to be an idiot earlier? Edward would not come himself. He cannot bear to leave his wife's side."

"What does Edward say about asking for my help?" I ask.

"He does not believe that you will come, but he also would not blame you if you didn't," she says. "He is deeply sorry that he has hurt you, but he had no choice. And yes, that is my fault. But if anything happens to Isabella, I know that he will take his own life. They were both very happy together before this occurred. Edward tends to her, but he has no idea of what to do."

"And he believes that I can help?" I ask.

"I am not sure that he is convinced of that," she says. "But he thinks that you have the best chance of understanding whatever the problem is with her. She has also requested to see you. She misses you. As you know, her mind shield protects her from my powers. She has also requested that Esme come if you agree to, but Aro doesn't want that."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Aro wants you to know that he will not force you to stay in Volterra if you come," she says. "I have the power to bind you to the Volturi, but he feels that you will believe that I will not use that power if your wife is waiting for you to return home. He is only requesting your presence, not demanding it."

"How do we know that?" asks Eleazer.

"If he wanted to force Carlisle to come," she answers. "It would take less than a minute for me to insure that. He is offering Carlisle the choice. But he is not certain of the outcome. He will not force him to come against his will."

"I can see that," I say. "And it is clear to you all that something is wrong with Bella. Are you sure that Edward wasn't imagining things? Has Bella been drinking since then?"

"Yes," replies Chelsea. "She has a very painful thirst. In fact when I left, they were worried that they might run out of donated blood before Heidi returned."

"So Aro won't let her out of the tower to hunt with Edward?" I ask.

"Would you?" she asks. "The human population is much denser in Italy than it is here. Even if she only wanted to feed on animals, all of her hunting instincts would lead her towards humans. Can you imagine the slaughter?

"No, Isabella and her newborn thirst will remain safely locked up in the tower. And Edward is afraid that animal blood might do something to harm her in her condition. Especially since we are not quite sure of what that condition is."

"I understand his logic," says Eleazer. "But not his morality."

"His morality presently pivots on the health and safety of his wife," replies Chelsea. "Aro has seen his mind and he said that Edward's scruples with regard to human blood disappeared with his wife's illness. She is his mate, his true other half. Would you not want to do anything possible to save your Carmen? I thought so. Isabella is all that matters to him. He believes that she is all he has left."

"So he is not quite so tightly bond to the Volturi as one might believe," I say.

"His most powerful bond is to his mate, whose life is potentially in jeopardy," she says. "That is the only bond that presently exists for him. Their relationship is very intense, and not just physically. Their emotions are also inextricably bound to one another. Isabella can scarcely bear to be apart from him."

"Knowing the two of them as I do," I reply. "I can see that. But tell me. Why has her name been changed? She has always been very stubborn about being called Bella."

"I believe that she associates the new name with her new entity as a vampire," she answers. "She actually likes it. Especially when Edward says it. She absolutely adores him. They would both be very happy if it weren't for this mysterious ailment."

"I will not begrudge them their happiness," I say. "Even though I obviously wish that it was here that they could be happy rather than there. And I feel no bitterness toward Edward. That is reserved for Aro. What you have done to me, Chelsea, is unforgivable, but I can understand it. However you will understand it, if I refuse to renew my former friendship with you."

"I did not come requesting either your forgiveness or your friendship," she says politely. "I have been sent by my Master to ask for your help with regard to young Isabella's health. If you come, you will be free to leave when your work is done."

"And if I cannot help her?" I ask.

"Then you will be permitted to return home safely," she replies.

"If Esme is not allowed to come with him," says Eleazer. "Then I would like to."

"Aro very specifically said that no family members were to come," she says. "Your two covens maintain an extended-familial relationship. I believe that the term that you use is cousin. Aro made it quite clear that no family, extended or otherwise, may come."

Eleazer gets a mischievous look on his face.

"Did he specify family?" he asks. "Did he say that Carlisle must come alone?"

"I think that is what he meant," she says. "But he did specifically say that no family members may accompany him. He made no prohibition against anyone else."

"But a non-family member might come," he says.

"He did not say anything about non-family members," she says reluctantly.

"Carlisle," says Eleazer. "I do not believe that you will have to go alone. Do you want to talk to Garrett?"

"Who is Garrett?" asks Chelsea suspiciously.

"He is an American vampire," I reply. "Turned during the American Revolutionary War, about 240 years ago. You will like him. He has a unique perspective on things."

Chelsea and Afton exchange a look.

"Aro did not say anything about non-family members coming," says Afton. "I am intrigued by this American vampire. Knowing Aro to be such as he is, I believe that he will also be intrigued by an American patriot. He has never met one before. It wouldn't do any harm to meet him, would it? And he may not wish to come anyway."

I have no doubt in my mind that Garrett will want to come. He is something of a reckless adventurer, but he has a very fine mind for a nomad who was turned with very little education. And I have decided to go, although I have no intention of saying so until Garrett agrees to come with me.

Since Edward has been turned against me, I wish to have _some _trusted companion with whom I can converse. And if I should go alone, I cannot be sure that Emmett and Rosalie would not follow me anyway.

And Emmett would unilaterally decide to go if I didn't return quickly enough and Rosalie would not let him go without her. After all that has transpired, I will not have Esme left alone. But if Chelsea thought that I would come without him, I am sure that she would not even let us ask.

"Call Garrett," says Eleazer when we return to the others.

"Of course," says Tanya. "He and Kate are outside."

"Garrett," says Eleazer, when he enters the room. "Chelsea would like to ask you something."

"I have asked Carlisle to return with me to Volterra," she says quickly. "Isabella is ill and we feel that he is the only one in the vampire world who can help her. He is reluctant to come alone. Since Aro specified that no family members may come with him, I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany him."

Kate hisses.

"No, Garrett," she says. "Stay away from there. I told you what they did to our mother."

Chelsea looks at her coolly.

"Your mother committed the most grave crime that any vampire can," she says calmly. "She knew the punishment. You should be grateful that she kept you and your sisters out of it. Tell me. Is Garret a member of your coven?"

"No," she admits. "You can see it in his eyes."

"Yes, I can," she replies, looking into his bright, ruby eyes. "Would you be willing to come to Volterra with Carlisle, Garrett? The same terms would apply to you. As soon as Isabella is well, you may leave."

"I'll come," says Garrett immediately. "I've always wondered about this Volterra place. We American nomads have heard about from immigrants, but we have never completely understood why the mention of the Volturi scares the crap out if the Europeans."

"If you come," she says drily. "Chances are that they will scare the crap out of you too. Carlisle, you now have a traveling companion. Will you come to help Isabella? We need to leave immediately."

"Yes, I will come," I reply.

"What is wrong with Bella?" asks Esme.

"The story is complicated," says Eleazer. "I will tell as soon as Carlisle and Garrett are on their way. Chelsea, would you like to use the phone?"

"Yes, please," she says, clearly relieved that she will be able to report that her mission is successful.

"Please ask for an update on Bella's condition," I say as I go off to my room to pack.

When I return, she looks very concerned.

"Things are not well with Isabella," she says anxiously. "We need to get there as quickly as possible. I have arranged for Garrett's tickets. We need to run to Anchorage immediately."

"What is wrong?" I ask now very concerned.

"Her thirst has grown," she says. "Although she has no signs of madness. But the more she drinks, the larger the swelling grows. She is also becoming weaker. However, Edward is almost mad with grief. He begs you to forgive him and come and save his Isabella."

"You spoke with him?" I ask.

"The message was relayed through Gianna," she replies. "She was waiting for my call. Edward refuses to leave her side."

"And if I had not agreed?" I ask.

"She would still have given me the same message," she says.

"Well, let's get on our way to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz," says Garrett cheerfully.

"More like the Wicked Witch of the West," mutters Rosalie sarcastically. "Complete flying monkey guards."

"You are a fool, Garrett," says Kate. "You have no idea of what you are getting yourself into."

"Hush, Kate," says Tanya. "He is not a coven member and you have no right to question his choices. Nomads are free to go wherever they please. Isn't that right Chelsea?"

"Yes, it is," she says.

"But he can't defend himself properly if he needs to," says Kate. "He has no gifts or talents."

"Then better for him," replies Afton. "If Aro has no use for him then he will be able to go in peace when Isabella is well."

"Don't worry, Kate," adds Garrett. "I'll be back before you know so that you can try to convince to try to eat a grizzly bear next. That caribou I tried was awful."

"And grizzlies are more fun to hunt," says Emmett. "They are a lot more feisty."

"Let us cease with this nonsense," interrupts Chelsea firmly. "We have a plane to catch. Say your farewells and let us go."

"Goodbye, my good friend," says Eleazer. "All will be well."

Esme clings of course, weeping tearlessly. The others are muted in their farewells. They know that we are off on a difficult, and possibly dangerous, mission. All but Garrett that is, his eyes are eager and his body is twitching with excitement. For him this is just another great adventure. I only hope that he can temper his enthusiasm with caution. I would not like to face Kate if I return without him.

Yet for me, this is a mission of mercy. I know myself well enough to know that I would go to tend any vampire in this condition, even if she were nor Edward's wife. I also feel a twinge of guilt. I wonder if the manner of her transformation, which was highly unusual, has anything to do with her present condition. I sigh. I will just have to wait to get to Volterra to find out.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	64. Stuck in Patagonia

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 64: Stuck in Patagonia**

"Jasper! I gasp. "There has been a change."

"What is it?" he says.

"Carlisle is going to decide to go back to Volterra," I say. "And Garrett is going to go with him."

"Wait a minute," says Jasper. "Why would he decide to do that?"

"Let me look," she says. "I see two vampires in Denali. They are Volturi by the look of their black cloaks. Their names are Chelsea and Afton. The woman, Chelsea has decided that they need to return to Volterra as quickly as possible."

"So this proves that Volterra is still there," he says.

"Yes and it also adds further proof to the hypothesis that the werewolf is interfering with my vision," I say. "Damn that stupid mutt! Doesn't he understand the trouble he is causing?"

"Most likely, he doesn't know what kind of trouble he is in," comments Jasper drily. "Werewolves aren't exactly known for their brains. Look at Charlie and see what he is deciding."

"Charlie, hmm," I say. "He has decided to go fishing on his day off tomorrow with Billy. And he has decided to follow up on a missing persons report that he filed on Jacob. That's interesting. I wonder why his father didn't file it."

"It is another reason to believe that Jacob had disappeared into Volterra," he says. "Perhaps his father knows where he went and doesn't want anyone else to vanish there. He's a smart man. But then again, as a Quileute, he knows a lot more about the situation than Charlie. Where is Demetri?"

"Still combing through the Amazon jungle in Brazil," I say. "It was a smart move for us to move north rather than south. He has realized that he is getting closer to us. So he has decided to cover the jungle southward very closely. He is afraid that he will cross us to the east or west and end up south of us. I guess he knows his geography well enough that he realizes that it would be very easy to run to the Pacific Ocean and swim west from there."

"That's not a bad conclusion for him to draw," he says. "It's good for us to know, because we can still easily move southwest into the lower part of the Andes toward Chile."

"Yes," I grimace. "And then the penguins."

"It won't come to that," he says. "If we need to go to Antarctica, we will gorge ourselves before we get there. It will last us for at least two weeks."

"If you say so," I answer doubtfully. "I just wish that I could see who was making the decisions in Volterra!"

"Well, you don't need to see who, but we do know one thing," he says.

"Which is?"

"They haven't killed the wolf yet," he says. "I'm surprised that they have kept him alive this long. I wonder why that is."

"It probably has something to do with Bella," I reply. "He was her good friend."

"Good friend or not," answers Jasper. "Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies. I am beginning to think that something very strange is going on in Volterra."

"Well, it must have started after Jacob showed up because the decisions were easy enough to follow before then," I say. "And it all seemed to be business as usual."

"Can you see any other decisions in Denali?" he asks me.

"Nothing too certain," I say. "Wait a minute. I see flickers that indicate that Emmett may try to follow them. Oh, but Eleazer has decided that no one else will go. That's probably a good decision."

"Why?"

"Because Rosalie has decided that if Emmet goes, she does too," I say. "At least that is what I am assuming. The flickers are of both of their futures disappearing, but I don't see anything terrible happening in Denali."

"I think that your assumption is correct," he says. "I don't think that we need any more disappearing futures, including our own."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I know you well enough by now, Alice," he says. "You can't stand it if you don't know an outcome. And you are very loyal to the coven. Under no circumstances will we be going to Volterra. Do you understand?"

"But what if we are needed there?" I ask.

"I doubt that very much," says Jasper. "And I wouldn't trust _anyone _who might ask us to come."

"Even Edward?" I ask.

"Especially Edward," he replies. "He is one of them now."

"But I just can't see him manipulating us that way," I answer.

"That's because you can't see him," retorts Jasper. "And whatever the situation is in there, what would they need you for? It's not like you can see the future with the wolf in residence. And if they've kept him alive this long, why would they kill him just so that you could see better?"

"No, Alice, we are going to stay right here. Besides we are keeping Demetri pretty busy chasing after us. Let's just say for the sake of argument that they manage to escape. Who would have the best chance of finding them? The best tracker in the world, Demetri. We need to keep him busy and out of the equation."

"Okay," I sigh, knowing that he is right.

"Look back at Denali," he says. "What firm decisions do you see?"

"Rosalie, Emmett, Kate, and Irina are going to go hunting later," I say. "Eleazer, Tanya, and Carmen going out when they return. I guess that they don't want to leave the house attended, in case word comes from Volterra."

"Well, I think that you should give it up for a while," he says. "Do you see us moving anytime soon?"

"Not really," I say. "But I won't see that until Demetri gets close enough to choose the right path to us."

"Okay," he says.

As we sit in companionable silence, I do a little thinking. I decide to try out figuring what would happen if I went to Volterra, but it's useless. As soon as I decide to go, my future disappears. So I have no choice but to sit tight and let Jasper make the decisions.

Without better information on my end, he will never agree to go. And I really don't want to risk letting him go anyway. The last time I saw him going to Volterra to follow me, he ended up dead. There is no way that I am going to risk that happening.

_Author's Note: Short update today. No update tomorrow. The next update will be about Carlisle and Garrett arriving in Volterra._


	65. The Patriot

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter 65: The Patriot**

"Aro," complains Caius. "This waiting is tedious/ Couldn't Chelsea have made a better estimate of their arrival time?"

"Patience, brother," I reply. "They will be here soon."

We are waiting in the presence chamber for Chelsea and Afton to arrive with Carlisle and the American vampire, Garrett. Caius is very irritated that he has come along, but I was amused by Eleazer's manipulations. He was always a clever fellow, and would have wanted Carlisle to have a friend in the tower even if it could be him.

He must have known that I would be interested in meeting this patriot of the American war for independence. Most of the "American" vampires that I have met have been like him, European transplants. Garrett promises to be an enlightening visitor.

But Caius is in a foul mood anyway, because Marcus, of all people, has developed a sudden attachment to Isabella and Edward. It is most peculiar. We discovered that the more blood that Isabella drank, the larger her abdomen grew. She is continuously thirsty, but she grows no weaker as long as she continues to feed. Now, it would appear that she is more lethargic than anything. And to look at her, you would not think that she was ill. She seems to glow.

When Heidi came, we discovered that although she was terribly thirsty for human blood, she could not bring herself to actually kill the humans herself and feed from them. So Edward and Gunnar devised a method of killing and then harvesting the blood for her drink.

In the end, Edward still held too many scruples to do any of the killing himself, but Gunnar was more than happy to deal with the matter. We now have a large stockpile of blood that is kept cool down on the underground level of the tower. Since Isabella is the only one who can tolerate drinking it cold, I doubt there will be any pilfering.

The dog is still refusing to phase back into human form. Two days ago, we sent Felix in to pay him a visit, but even he could not stand being in the cell. He said that between the wolf stench and that of the excrement, it was utterly unbearable. He refused to communicate by barking or howling. Now the guards are simply tossing in the meat.

They know that he is still alive because they can hear the heartbeat when they open the door. Of course, it would be only too convenient for him to die of "natural causes." My suspicion however, is that he will endeavor to stay alive fir as long as possible just to spite us. Isabella appears to have forgotten him entirely. She is entirely focused on her poor husband who refuses to leave her side, despite her more stable condition.

She is concerned because he hasn't hunted, but he says that he is good for at least another week. She remains unconcerned about herself. She thinks that as long as her only problem is excessive thirst, there is no problem. Her expanding waist gives her no anxiety either. Of course, Corin is constantly in her presence. It is a pity that Edward's anxiety appears to be making him immune to her contentment.

And so Marcus is spending much of his time with the young couple. The first time he went in, they were surprised to see him. He didn't say much to them, but looked significantly at Edward. It was at this point, that some of the stress seemed to be released from the young man. He still refuses to leave Isabella's side, but he seems less fearful, if not less anxious.

However, I am beginning to wonder what is going on with Marcus. Since his first trip to see Isabella, he has refused to touch my hand. And all that he would tell me was that he was waiting for Carlisle to arrive. Something seems to be secretly amusing him, but apparently he has forbidden Edward from telling anyone.

Normally, I would not tolerate this kind of oppositional behavior, but since he is finally interacting us, I have no desire to curb his show of spirit. And besides, I continue to remind myself that Marcus, in spite of his utter disinterest for the past two millennia or more, is my equal in the coven. I cannot demand anything from him.

But since they are due any minute, Marcus has torn himself away from the young lovers and is now seated with us. Within seconds, the doors open and Chelsea walks in ahead of Carlisle and a very tall, blonde-haired man who looks like some kind of a pioneer scout or trailblazer.

Afton drifts in behind them, with the air of the perfect humble servant. I can see the guards around the rotunda looking at the American curiously and wish that Edward were by my side to tell me what they are thinking.

Marcus catches the corner of my eye and gives his head a barely perceptible shake no. In other words, there is no bond whatsoever between Carlisle and Garrett. He is a true nomad. Both men hold their heads high. Carlisle walks with the simple dignity of the scholar that he is, but Garrett struts in with an air of arrogance. It is amusing.

Chelsea slightly bows before us and takes her place beside Marcus. Afton falls back into Demetri's place in the guard beside Felix. Normally, Julius would hold that position, but since Afton has proved himself so valuable. In the last month, I decided to grant the honor to him. It pleased Chelsea very much. As the two men approach us, I walk forward to greet them.

"Carlisle, my old friend," I say as I grasp his hand. "Will you please introduce me to your companion."

"Aro, this is Garrett," he says politely, too politely for any sign of former friendship. "Garrett, this is Aro and his brothers Marcus and Caius."

I drop Carlisle's hand quickly. He is seething with bitterness and resentment towards me. To his way if thinking, I have not stolen his creation. I have kidnapped his son and his new bride along with him. The marriage that he had one day dreamed would increase his family had actually diminished it.

In addition to losing Edward, his adopted children Jasper and Alice are on the run like fugitives for fear that I will try and convince her to join the guard as well. He does not know where to contact them. They had left before he returned from Volterra without even saying goodbye.

He is only here to care for Isabella, or Bella as he still calls her, at least in his thoughts. I am to expect no more or less from him. The misery that he masks behind his perfectly composed face is evident throughout his mind and colors all of his thoughts and opinions. He is in mourning and my request that he come here to interact with his former son as if he were a stranger has ripped the unhealed wound more deeply.

I had expected this response from him, but not its intensity. If Edward were not presently in so much pain over the fate of his Isabella, I would send him back to Alaska immediately. But in addition to Edward and Sulpicia, I now have Marcus concerned with her health. Something must be done and I know that if anything goes wrong and I have sent Carlisle away before he can even look at her, there will be hell to pay.

Now that I know what Carlisle is about, I turn to the American patriot who is several inches taller than me, glad that I am on a step, so that I can look at him directly in the eyes and grasp his outstretched hand. His mind is teeming with over two hundred years of experiences unique to my knowledge.

Garrett's eyes are as red as any true vampire, and they are alight with curiosity. Like so many of these new American vampires his only knowledge of the Volturi is that acquired from the European vampires who have settled in the New World, and from knowledge of our role in keeping the southern covens in order after the perpetual problems with the newborn armies.

Garrett is here as an adventurer who is eager to learn first-hand all the things that he has been told by his acquaintances in North America. Luckily, I read no misconceptions in his mind. He is sympathetic to Carlisle's loss, but doesn't quite understand it. The dynamics of the Cullen and Denali covens fascinate him, but he still doesn't quite know what to make of them.

He is there as a traveling companion for Carlisle. Eleazer was concerned that Carlisle, who was already showing signs of depression, would become worse if he came alone. My prohibition had been against family coming and this man clearly is not that. He is fiercely independent and proud of it. He admires our role in maintaining order in the world, but will not bow to me as a "king."

"How do you do, Garrett?" I say. "Welcome to Volterra."

"I'm good," he says easily. "What's up with you?"

"I'm fine," I reply. "I am glad that you were able to take some time away from your wandering to accompany Carlisle on his mission of mercy."

"Just another place to wander, if you know what I mean," he replies with a grin. "Never been to the Old World before."

"Old World, New World, what does it matter?" I ask with a shrug.

"Interesting place you have here," he comments looking around. "Got any moats or dungeons?"

"No moats," I say. "But definitely dungeons."

He shrugs.

"Aro," says Carlisle, interrupting our chat. "I would like to see Bella for myself. Could one of your guards take me to her room?"

"She is presently in Sulpicia's room with Edward," I say. "Chelsea, please bring Carlisle to Sulpicia's living room."

"Yes, Master," she replies.

"Master!" says Garrett in surprise. "I didn't realize that there were slaves here."

"There are no slaves here, young man," says Caius acidly. "The term is simply used out of respect for our positions as coven members versus guards. The members of the Volturi guard are not slaves."

"So then how come Edward is stuck here?" he shoots back.

"Edward and Isabella are here by choice," I reply. "They are not stuck. Feel free to question them, if you like."

"I will," he says.

"I will go with Carlisle to Isabella," says Marcus. "There is nothing of interest to me about the patriot."

"There is nothing of interest to you about anything," comments Caius.

Marcus looks at him and raises an eyebrow, but does not say a word. He has most recently discovered that the best way to annoy Caius is to not say a word. I know that he misses Edward's presence during our consultations because Edward gladly acted as his mouthpiece. He is bold enough to project Marcus's sarcasm and wry humor quite effectively.

Chelsea walks out of the presence chamber, leading Carlisle and Marcus to Sulpicia's room. I would like to go with them, but I make the decision to allow Carlisle some private time to examine Isabella. Even though Edward no longer has a bond with him, since Chelsea cannot affect Isabella, she has been looking forward to his visit. I have no doubt that she will be asking him questions about his coven.

One odd thought that I picked up in Carlisle's mind was that he would have preferred when she broke Edward's bond to him, that Chelsea might also have broken his bond to Edward. I could see his feelings of pain, as well as those of Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. Depending on the grace with which he handles this matter, I may offer to do that.

Even Tanya's coven feels the loss. Who would have thought that so many people would have such a fond attachment to this callow youth with his annoying (to their way of thinking) mind reading talent? I turn my attention back to Garrett.

"I am presuming from your remarks that you do not approve of our establishment, Garrett," I say as I sit down again.

"I don't know that I would go so far as to say _that," _he replies. "Yet . . . But it does look like something out of a medieval horror picture show. You guys look like a bunch of walking stereotypes."

"The architecture is quite definitely _not _medieval, young man," says Caius condescendingly.

"Sorry, what is your name?" he says easily. "I guess that I am just a poor, uncouth American slob."

"I was expecting a coonskin cap," replies Caius. "I am disappointed."

"Well, you guys are exactly what I expected," he replies. "Right down to the black cloaks. But what's up with the different shades?"

"Shades denote rank," I answer. "The darker the cloak, the more important the guard."

"Okay," he says. "So you wear black cloaks, live in castle, and work to save the vampire world from itself. No offense, guys, but you really do look like something out of a cheap B horror film."

"So were you born in a log cabin or something?" Caius asks.

"Nope, just a clapboard house, nothing as exciting as a log cabin," he replies. "I wasn't exactly a pioneer in my human life. Just the son of the typical New England farmer."

"I understand that you were turned during the Revolutionary War," I say.

"Yeah, it was pretty much a vampire feast there for a while," he says. "The guy who turned me must have been greedy because he bit me and then didn't finish the meal. Lucky me, I guess."

"Yes, lucky you," I say thoughtfully. "What part of New England are you from?"

"Massachusetts," he replies. "My ancestors came over on the Mayflower, or so they said. But I grew up outside of Boston in Concord. I wasn't really killed in a battle per se, but in a skirmish. As long as there were battles, feeding was pretty easy. Then I moved west with the settlers. There was never a lack Indian battles for land. They tended to be pretty bloody."

"Did you ever roam in the southern part of the country?" I ask.

"No way, man," he answers as if I am crazy. "It's dangerous down there. If someone doesn't kill you guarding his territory, his newborn armies will. No, if I want a change of scenery then I go north to Canada, eh?"

"You know about the newborn armies down there?" asks Caius.

"Everyone does. It is _bad," _says Garrett. "They try to fly under the radar, but in the past few years it's gotten brutal. Of course all of the turf fighting between the drug cartels makes it easy pickings for feeding. It's also good cover for the territorial disputes between covens. In these drug wars a lot of people go missing. It makes finding people to turn who won't be missed very easy."

"Do you know anything else about it?" asks Caius,

"The smugglers are a gift to any coven looking for people to turn who no one will notice as missing," he answers. "You know, along the border between the US and Mexico they pile the illegal immigrants in trucks. If you catch one truck in the middle of nowhere you can build an army quick and easy."

"Really," says Caius thoughtfully. "How do you know this?"

"Common knowledge," he shrugs. "At least among the nomads. We aren't interested in claiming territory, but we also don't want to get mixed up with these creeps. Word gets passed around about the safe places and the dangerous places. That's how we know where to go."

"Have you ever considered becoming a member of the Volturi guard?" he asks.

"No," says Garrett bluntly. "Why would I want to give up my freedom to call some pseudo-Dracula type, Master? It's not my gig. You couldn't pay me all the blood in the world to stay in this hole. You guys don't even hunt for yourselves. What fun is that?"

"It was just a passing thought," I say, after Caius touches my hand. "You have given us some very critical information. We knew that things were bad in Central America, but had no idea that the situation was so terrible. We will need to move on it soon."

"I'll tell you anything that you want to know," he says. "As long as you have all these guys just standing around here, you might as well make yourselves useful."

I am not sure of what I think of this Garrett. It is clear that he has no sense of etiquette or proper behavior when faced with the beings that insure that his way of life remains unchanged. He seems to be completely ungrateful for the security that our presence in his world gives him.

"I suppose that you would prefer to clear out the newborn armies yourself?" I ask.

"No," he says. "I just prefer to stay clear of them myself. There are plenty of good hunting grounds north of the border that I can leave those covens alone. But if you want to know who one of the worst of them is, it's a vampire named Maria."

"Maria," I say. "I have seen one in the minds of both Carlisle and Edward. She is Jasper's creator. Is this the same one?"

"Oh, yeah," he says. "She's still at it. But she has lost an advantage at keeping her newborns under control since she lost Jasper. She has a new coven now, but she will never find another vampire as useful to her as Jasper."

"So then her armies are somewhat conspicuous?" asks Caius.

"They would be if the human situation in Central America weren't so bad," he says. "She's just lucky that none of the governments down there can control their own citizens. There are all kinds of beheadings and dismemberments. It's not a good time to be a human down there, not that it really ever is."

"I am sure that you can be very helpful to us," I say. "Even if you only give us information. Afton, will you please escort our new friend to his room."

"Yes, Master," replies Afton, and gestures to Garrett.

On the way out, we can hear Garrett saying, "You know, anytime you want some advice on starting a revolution, just ask me. I was at the Battle of Lexington and Concord, and before that at . . . "

"Was he really?" Caius asks me.

"The man has a fascinating history and a wealth of knowledge about the New World," I say. "He likes to brag that he has been in or near almost every battle ever fought on Unites States territory. If he weren't such a radical, I might consider him as an ally. We shall speak with him again. In the meantime, you should speed up your preparations for your expedition. As soon a we know what is happening with Isabella, I want you to be able to leave."

"What of Demetri?" he asks. "He is already close to the area. Do you want him to continue to search for Alice and Jasper?"

"For the time being, yes," I reply. "However, at moment our primary concern is the newborn armies. If you need his tracking skills, he will have to join you. He may then go back to looking for them, when your work is complete."

"Carlisle has no idea?" asks Caius.

"None at all," I say. "That was his purpose when he left instructions with Jasper that were deliberately vague. He suspected that Jasper would interpret them as the freedom to run, and he did. It was Jasper's decision to split from the other couple. Carlisle's assumption is that Jasper wanted greater mobility and not to have to debate every move with the other two."

"And they are still in Denali with Esme?" he says.

"Yes," I reply. "Carlisle is unhappy being separated from his mate but is actually glad that she is not a part of this. She is a very sensitive woman and would feel it deeply to see her son no longer behaving like a son."

"Does Carlisle bear any animosity towards Edward?" Caius asks.

"None at all," I say. "All of his animosity is directed at me. He never liked you to begin with, but he has selected me as his true enemy."

"That sounds very unlike the Carlisle we knew two hundred years ago," he comments.

"That is because he is not the same Carlisle," I explain. "While he was with us, he felt lonely and disaffected. He was primarily focused on his scholarship. He was determined to find others to share his lifestyle. It was ninety years ago that he created his first of his four coven members. He lived for several years alone with Edward as the only other person who truly knew him.

"For the past fifty years or so, he has found real, contentment with his large family. But now that contentment, that small measure of happiness that he had felt by finally reconciling himself to what he was is gone."

"He feels no pride in his contribution to the safety and security of our world?" asks Caius.

"No," I answer. "He only feels loss."

"Pity," says Caius tersely.

Then he calls over Felix, Jane, and Alec to continue with his plans. It gives me the space to contemplate everything that I have learned today. Garrett has made me curious about these North American vampires who value freedom over security. They don't seem to fully understand the dangers of letting the southern covens rampage through the cities and countryside. They only worry about themselves and their desire to stay out of it.

I am not finished talking to Garrett. Although I have seen many things in his mind, there are quite a few that I need to have explained to me. Initially, I had thought that Garrett would be an amusing guest, but now I am finding his attitudes and ideas unsettling.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	66. Miracle

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's note: Sorry about the time lag between updates, but I needed to work out several chapters at a time so that they work together. And I am extremely busy at work._

_Warning: This chapter contains some graphic descriptions of the physiology of vampire sex._

**Chapter 66: Miracle**

I am grateful that I am not expected to remain in Aro's presence any longer then necessary. But I am surprised with Marcus announces that he will be accompanying me to see Bella. As we walk down the hall to Sulpicia's room he drops an interesting comment.

"Carlisle, I have a hypothesis about this situation based on my own talent," he says quietly. "I am hoping that you can confirm it for me."

"What is it?" I ask curiously, knowing that it was he who had suggested that she might be pregnant.

"I prefer not to mention it before you have made your own diagnosis," he says. "You will understand why when you hear it. That is if I am correct. If I am wrong, I would prefer not to look like a fool. Edward knows of course, but he has proven completely trustworthy in keeping my little suspicion to himself."

And with that enigmatic statement, he closes his mouth. Marcus has always been a mystery to me. This is the longest conversation that we have ever had. In fact, it is more words that he has ever spoken directly to me in all the years that I knew him and lived in Volterra.

Despite the fact that he always seemed so old to me before, with regard his human appearance, he is actually the youngest of the three brothers. In fact, he is roughly the same age as Edward, perhaps a year or two older. And if he didn't always look so morose, he might actually appear handsome. The loss of his wife was definitely the turning point in his existence.

Chelsea, Marcus, and I enter the room where Bella is reclining on a couch with Edward sitting at her side. Sulpicia and Corin are sitting in chairs across from them, while Santiago, and Gunnar stand against the wall. Edward is reading aloud to them all, something by Shakespeare from the sound of it. The minute they hear the door open, they all look up.

"Carlisle!" says Bella happily. "I am so glad that you are here. Now maybe everyone will stop worrying about me!"

Edward has the good grace to look down so that he does not have to meet my eyes. In my peripheral vision, I can see Marcus looking between Edward and myself. But there is nothing there, no bond, for him to discover. The expressions on the faces of the other four are hopeful. I can see that they have all grown attached to Bella in their own ways.

I look at Bella and immediately see what Chelsea was talking about. Bella's waist is definitely expanded. But it does not look bloated, as if she were ill. It simply looks larger. In fact, just looking at her with my eyes, my first guess would be pregnancy.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" I ask gently.

"I am tired mostly," she says. "And very, very thirsty. Since I have begun taking in more blood, I don't feel quite so weak. And I haven't had any more fainting spells."

"Yes," I say. "The fainting spells. Can you exactly describe to me what you felt?"

She looks down at her hands. Edward reaches around her shoulders to pull her closer and softly kisses her.

"I don't like remembering it because it is painful to think about," she admits, looking up but not directly at anyone. "I suppose that they told you about how Jacob Black came to 'rescue' me. To make a long story short, all of us were together in the presence chamber. Caius told Jane to inflict her burning stare on him. But I was so mad that I wouldn't let her. Although I didn't know that I could stop her until I actually was doing it.

"Then he told her to stun Gunnar, and that made me really angry. I understand how Jacobcan be construed as an enemy threat. He was. But Gunnar is a very loyal guard. But I wasn't really trying to shield him. I just wanted to, very much. I have never liked Jane and I am glad that I can stop her.

"Then, he told Jane to start looking at everyone. I was so furious that I was literally seeing red. There was a red haze before me. I could feel her attack like pinpricks, but no one felt any pain. I didn't feel weak at all then."

"When did you start to feel weak?" I ask, fascinated by her story, in spite of myself.

"A bit later, but that point, Jacob still didn't realize that I was already a vampire," she answers. "When he turned and looked into my eyes, he saw they were red. He started to shake the way that the wolves do before phasing. Gunnar pulled me out of the way before he phased, around surrounded me with his body. I had seen a wolf phase before in anger before. It is quite frightening. But since I couldn't protect him, Jane started to burn him again as soon as he phased.

"So I ripped myself away from Gunnar, knelt down beside Jacob and threw up my shield. He was no longer in any physical pain. But he was being very stupid. I had told him that Edward could read minds, but in his wolf form he continued to think insults and threats. Aro told Jane to stop and I let down my shield. But I was so tired afterwards that I could hardly move, so Gunnar carried me back here."

"How long did it take you to recover?" I ask.

"I am not exactly sure. I didn't really have any concept of time. That was when Afton went out and stole the blood from the blood bank," she continues. "I felt better after drinking. I thought that the problem was simply that I needed to feed. But then after I had a shower, because I absolutely reeked of wolf stench, Edward noticed the change in my body."

For the first time, I look directly at Edward, who still refuses to meet my glance. In fairness, he has not taken his eyes from Bella. However, he is willing to answer my question.

"The first thing that I noticed was that she was glowing," he says. "As she is now. It does not look like a vampire glittering in the sun. The light looks as if it has an inner source. It even has a rose-colored cast to it."

I look at her closely and can see it now. If it weren't for her protruding belly she would look healthier, at least to a human, than the average vampire. And despite the anxiety of everyone around her, she has a certain tranquility about her.

"When did you notice the protrusion?" I ask.

"I noticed it when I began to make love to her," he replies without any embarrassment. "I know every inch of her body and I knew that there was a bump where there shouldn't be one. Since then, she continues to be desperately thirsty and the tumor grows."

"May I see?" I ask.

He immediately moves to the side, but still holds her hand. She looks up at him anxiously and he touches her cheek with his other hand. I kneel beside Bella and pull back her shirt. Her skin is smooth and flawless. It does not appear to be stretched at all, although I can discern a small amount of elasticity. I gently run my hand along it, pressing down to get a sense of the shape and position relative to human organs. The lump is hard and smooth.

"I doubt it's a tumor," I say. "It is too smooth and regular. It is very hard."

I begin to poke and prod.

"Oh!" Bella cries.

"Isabella, did he hurt you?" asks Sulpicia worriedly.

"No, there was no pain at all," she says. "There was movement. It was as if something was pushing back against Carlisle's hand. Did you just feel that Carlisle?"

"I felt nothing," I say. "But the lump is very hard."

Marcus exchanges a meaningful glance with Edward, as if to say, "I told you so."

"Carlisle," says Edward. "I would like to try something. Could you move aside for a minute."

Edward takes my place and presses both hands upon Bella's stomach. Then he lays his ear against it. No one says a word. Suddenly, he lets out a huge sigh of relief and looks up at Marcus.

"You are right," he says.

"Do you hear it?" he asks.

"This is not an it," says Edward as he fondly strokes Bella's stomach. "I can hear the thoughts of a mind in there. She pushed back against Carlisle's hand because he woke her up. She's a girl."

"I knew there was a bond," says Marcus a little smugly. "A very powerful bond. But you are sure that you only hear one mind?"

"Wait," he says as we hold our collective breath.

"Hey there little girl," he says gently. "Are you all alone?"

He listens silently as he strokes her stomach. Bella is looking at him in awe. The rest of us are in shock, except for Marcus.

"I feel her moving again," says Bella softly. "More than before."

"You feel them moving," says Edward in wonder. "There are two, a boy and a girl. Marcus is able to perceive their bonds to Isabella and me. It is why I haven't been able to leave her side. I feel it too, now that I know what it is. And Isabella is glowing the way any pregnant woman would. It is a miracle."

"I don't understand," says Sulpicia in complete bewilderment. "Vampires can't have babies. I mean, what are they?"

"What do you mean _'what are they'_?" asks Bella, upset at the insult.

"You misunderstand my words," says Sulpicia gently. "I only know that they cannot be vampires. It is obvious that they are growing. But it makes no sense that they be human either."

"Carlisle?" asks Edward.

"I cannot answer that question right now," I say. "Nor how or why. I must study it. Edward, if you can hear their thoughts, do they seem human to you?"

"If they were not human or vampire, I doubt that I could hear them," he replies. "I have never heard the thoughts of animals, the only other sentient creatures that I know of."

"Except the wolf," corrects Sulpicia.

"The wolf is a shape shifter," he replies. "He presently has the form of an enormous wolf, but he has the mind of a man. I had met the species before. His great-grandfather made a treaty with us in Forks over seventy years ago."

"So the children are either human or vampire?" asks Corin returning to the topic at hand.

"Maybe hybrids," I reply. "As Sulpicia has pointed out, vampires don't grow. And I would not say that they are fully human simply because they are growing at such an accelerated rate. I need to make an examination and speak with Bella in more detail. We should go to a more private place."

"I want Edward to stay with me," insists Bella.

"That is fine," I shrug. "The father is always welcome."

Edward finches at my cold expression, but I am not sure of why. His bond with me is broken. Perhaps he feels some degree of guilt for giving in so easily to Chelsea's influence. I know that his primary concern is his wife. It was only natural that he fears for her safety if he fought to retain his relationship with me. But the sting of his renunciation still hurts.

"Edward," says Marcus suddenly. "May I tell my brothers of the news?"

"I guess so," he replies uncertainly. "But there are still a lot of gaps in our understanding of the matter."

"I know," he says almost drolly. "That is why I want to tell them. It will drive them mad, especially Caius. Chelsea, would you come with me to verify what I say?"

"Of course," she says puzzled. "But Aro will know the truth once he touches your hand."

"Caius will want to hear it from someone else," he grimaces.

With that he turns and leaves with Chelsea to speak with his brothers.

"He's changed," I comment to no one in particular.

"He is taking a greater interest in things," says Sulpicia. "It is the first sign of animation in him since dear Didyme died. He seems to be amused by Isabella and Edward."

"Interesting," I comment, but at the moment could not care less about Marcus.

We walk down the hall to their room with Gunnar shadowing our every step.

"Does he never leave you?" I ask Bella, thinking that his constant presence must be annoying.

"Never," she replies. "He is very loyal and devoted, but not too much."

I know exactly what she means by that. Gunnar is devoted to her, but his first loyalty is always to Aro and the Volturi. I had always considered him to be a somewhat different guard. He is very much like Eleazer in his kind and compassionate disposition. When we arrive at the room, Bella turns to him.

"I am very thirsty again," she says. "Could you please bring me some more blood?"

"Of course, Isabella," he says. "I will knock when I bring it and Edward can take it. But then I will remain outside the door. I do not wish to intrude."

"He is a good man," says Edward, when he has left. "Isabella is lucky to have him as her guard. Initially, we thought that she would need him to keep her in control of herself. But so far, her most uncontrolled act of defiance was protecting Jacob from Jane. And that bothered no one, except for Jane and Caius."

"Yes, and he remains in the dungeon," I say. "I thought that he was your friend, Bella?"

"I'm afraid that he only _was _my friend," she replies. "Now he is sworn to kill me, as he has all vampires. I know that he is capable of tearing a vampire apart with his teeth. And the wolves know that the only way to truly kill a vampire is with fire."

"We knew that when we last saw them," I answer. "Edward read that knowledge in their minds. But I cannot believe that he would try to do that to you."

"When we were all in the presence chamber together, he was livid and his thoughts were barely coherent," replies Edward. "First he wanted to kill Isabella because she was a vampire and then to spite me. These feelings gave way to sadness and desperation. He is aware that he has very little chance of escape, and would like to take out as many of us as possible as in his attempt."

"He hates you so much that he would kill Bella to make you miserable?" I ask in surprise.

"Isabella," he corrects me. "Initially, but now he just wants to kill me because he hates me. He has his reasons. I would probably help him to escape for Isabella's sake, but he has threatened us all with exposure if he is set free. Even if I was not a member of the guard, I couldn't let that happen. I will not allow anything to happen that would hurt Isabella, and now my children."

"I can't say that I blame you," I admit. "I would do anything to protect Esme. That was why I never even considered bringing her with me this time. I didn't know what could be happening here. I wasn't even sure if Chelsea was telling me the truth about Bella's condition. Please don't take this the wrong way, Bella, but why the name change?"

"I have found that I really like Isabella," she says. "Especially Edward says it. He makes it sound beautiful. But what do you want to look at in the examination?"

"You will need to take off your clothes for a proper obstetrical exam," I say apologetically. "We don't have the paper gowns, here, but you can cover yourself with a sheet for modesty if you like."

"I've never actually had a gynecologist exam before," she says shyly.

"At your age?" I ask in surprise. "I can imagine that Charlie wouldn't have touched this one with a ten-foot pole, but I'm surprised that your mother didn't take you at least when you were sixteen or so."

"You know Renee," she shrugs. "I went to the emergency room when ever I was in an accident, which was pretty often. I had school check ups annually, or I couldn't have gone to school. But that's about it."

"Okay," I say doubtfully and turn my back.

While she is undressing, Gunnar returns with the blood and hands it to me.

Within seconds, she calls out, "I'm ready."

She is lying on the bed with the sheet draped around her. Edward is holding her hand and looking at her as if the sun rose and set on her. Of course that is the way that it should be. Although he is obviously happy with the completely unexpected possibility of fatherhood, he is still concerned about the details.

Although the powerful bond has been broken between us, at least there is no evidence of animosity. No one has tried to brainwash him against me. I sense that even though he is uncomfortable in my presence, his only concern is whether or not I can help his wife. It is easier to see and interact with him like this.

I am much more at ease dealing with Edward the infatuated, young husband than I am with Edward the Volturi guard. I suppose that is only natural. If Isabella (I will call her that to please her) had married him and they were living as a part of the coven, our relationship would have naturally changed. And truth be told, like any father, I am happy that my child has found such joy in his mate.

I am not entirely sure of what I can do for her, but I will do my best to help bring about a positive conclusion. I give Edward the blood to prepare for her to drink. Then I pull the sheet back to begin my examination.

"I am going to have to poke and prod a bit so this may feel uncomfortable," I tell her. "If you had already had an GYN exam, you would know this."

"I know that Edward can read your mind while you are examining me," she says. "But could you talk out loud so that I don't have to guess at what you are thinking based on half of a conversation?"

"Of course, dear," I reply, the endearment slipping out unconsciously, although I do know that Isabella's feelings towards me haven't changed.

I pull back the sheet and examine her. For obvious reasons, I have never done such an examination on a vampire before. Like a typical vampire, her skin is hard and smooth. However, Isabella's skin has a slight elasticity to it.

"Your skin in more supple than a normal vampire's," I say. "Having changed Edward and the others, I know that even a newborn's skin is just as hard as any mature vampire's. A newborn's tissues do hold some of the human blood, which is what makes him so strong, but I am not sure that this is the reason why."

"Could the speed of the transformation have had anything to do with it?" asks Edward.

"I cannot tell you that as this time," I reply. "I suspect that Isabella's body held more blood than the average newborn's after transformation. That would have explained the lack of thirst. When she had 'run dry,' so to say, her thirst was excessive."

"And that was when they started to really grow?" asks Edward. "After she began to feed?"

"Perhaps," I answer. "This is so unheard of that I am only guessing. But it is normal that there are no outward sign of pregnancy for a couple of months. In Isabella's case, it was a couple of weeks. It is so odd. Her ovaries must still have been working after the transformation.

"And while there are legends and stories of male vampires siring children on human women, I don't think that anyone took those seriously either. Of course, urology and obstetrics have never been fields that I have pursued, other than the basics. I will need to do research. There are two questions that have always fascinated me."

"What are they?" asks Isabella.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" asks Edward, who know what I am talking about.

"Yes," she says impatiently.

"You asked for it," he mutters.

"The first thing that I have always wondered is how a male vampire can achieve an erection without any kind of circulatory system," I say. "And the second is how a female vampire can achieve orgasm, since this also requires a certain about of blood flow. Even now that I have you lying in front of me, I am still puzzled by the phenomenon.

"And with no point of comparison myself, I have no idea if orgasms are more or less intense for vampires than humans. And of course, neither of you can tell me either."

"Oh no," she says thoughtfully. "I knew the mechanics from health class and about the experience from listening to the other girls talk. Based on that it seemed normal. In fact, it seemed better than what they had described."

Edward rolls his eyes, and says, "We have a bigger problem than that. If these are two _normal_, and I use the term loosely, babies, then how will we deliver them?"

"That's a very good question," I say. "But right now, I would like to try and get a relative sense of what stage we are at. You can feel them move Isabella. And Edward, you can see their thoughts. I'm curious. What do you see?"

"I see what they see," he replies. "Each other. I can draw them for you and that will help."

He goes to the door and asks Gunnar to get a paper and pencil. Naturally, he returns immediately. When Edward completes his sketch, I look at it.

"Just into the third trimester," I say. "And that's in four weeks. They should be fully developed in another two weeks. We have time to figure this out. But I suspect that the safest way would be by Caesarian section. We will have more control. I don't think that she will have contractions, but I can't be certain. I'm not sure about anything anymore."

"That's all right, Carlisle," says Isabella. "Will you stay with us? I think that we will need all the help you can give us."

"Yes, of course, I will," I say. "And I promise that I will do everything that I can to bring them safely to you."

"Thank you," she says happily, and begins to stroke her belly and talk softly to them. While she is distracted, Edward pulls me aside.

_What will the others think of this? Do you think that there could be trouble over this?_

"I don't know," he says as quietly as possible.

_Considering the plague of the immortal children, you will need to tread lightly. However, while I was living here, Aro had a couple of them to study. For the entire twelve years that I was here with them, they did not show any signs of development. They looked like living and moving dolls, adorable to look at but monstrous to deal with._

"These children are already developing," he murmurs.

_Yes, and if you can hear their thoughts, their mental faculties must be strong. We should keep track of their mental as well as physical development. You know his thoughts. Will Marcus support you?_

"Yes," he says quickly.

_I can guarantee you that Caius won't. I will tell Garrett to inform them about the very intense newborn wars in Central America. Caius will do more good there than here. Aro will be curious long enough to see their development for himself. His natural inclination to discover new and unique things will help you._

"Why are you doing this for me?" he asks. "I don't deserve it."

_I am doing it for Isabella first of all and the children, second. You don't believe this, but I do it for you as well. No matter how many bonds Chelsea breaks between us, you will always be my son and I will always love you. And I do not blame you for my loss. _

_Everything that you have done, you have done for love. And your wife, and now your children, must come first. I know that you can feel my intense pain in my thoughts. I cannot hide it. Whatever else is happening here, this is a miracle. It is an enormous joy Rosalie longs for to this day. I will try not to let my regrets ruin this for you._

"Edward," calls Isabella. "Can you come over here."

He is instantly at her side. She takes his hands and puts them on her belly.

"What are they thinking?" she asks staring into his eyes.

"They love you," he says softly.

"Sweet little babies!" she croons. "I love you too. Do you love your Daddy? Can you feel his hands?"

"Yes," whispers Edward.

I swallow hard thinking how much joy this miracle would bring all of the Cullens if they knew. Would it sooth Rosalie's wounded spirit to know that there would be children in the house? Would Esme embrace being a grandmother? Of course she would. But it clearly was not meant to be.

And Edward is so focused on the minds of his children that he does not react to my thoughts. Then there is a knock on the door. Chelsea is standing there.

"Aro would like to consult with you, if you are finished with Isabella," she says.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	67. The Ties That Bind

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

**Chapter ****67****:**** The Ties That Bind**

"Chelsea," says Aro to me as we enter the study. "What has Carlisle determined about Isabella's condition?"

"Don't be so impatient, brother," says Marcus as he glides forward and extends his hand.

Aro grasps it eagerly. After a second his eyes nearly pop out of his head. Marcus has a strangely smug look on his face. Caius begins to shift impatiently.

"Brother, you've been holding out on me," says Aro.

"What has he been holding out on you about?" asks Caius impatiently.

"Isabella and Edward are expecting a baby," says Aro fondly.

"Two babies," corrects Marcus.

"I've never heard of anything so absurd!" Caius spits out in disbelief. "It's impossible."

"I've never heard anything like it all," answers Marcus. "But it is obviously not impossible. It has happened."

"You are sure, Marcus?" asks Aro.

"I could perceive the bonds myself a couple of days ago," he answers. "I was waiting for Carlisle to confirm my hunch. And so he did. But not until after, Edward confirmed that he could hear their minds."

"Edward can hear their minds?" asks Caius.

"Chelsea, do tell him," sighs Marcus. "You've seen and heard everything that I have. Talking to such an emotional creature tires me."

"Yes, Master," I reply. "Impossible as it seems, that is the answer to the mystery. When Carlisle probed Isabella's abdomen, she felt movement. Marcus gave Edward some sign and he listened. Apparently Carlisle disturbed one of the children and she kicked back. She was, um, annoyed.

"He did indeed hear the two minds, a boy and a girl. And then Marcus told us that he had already perceived the bonds between mother and children, and now father and children. Now that he can hear them, Edward says that it explains why he didn't want to leave his wife's side. He felt the bond to his children, although at the time he did not realize what it was."

"Of course not. Why would he ever suspect that his vampire wife had conceived twins with her vampire husband? This is a disaster," says Caius sarcastically. "The situation must be dealt with immediately."

"What do you mean by that, brother?" asks Aro coldly.

"These creatures must be dealt with before they can do any harm," he replies.

"They aren't doing any harm where they are now," comments Marcus somewhat ironically.

"First we are running a kennel and now a nursery," fumes Caius. "What next?"

"What next indeed, brother?" Aro answers back. "Isabella is the most unique vampire that we have ever run across. I wish that I could say that each new plot twist has ceased to amaze me, but even I could not have dreamed this little gem up. Think of the opportunity for acquiring knowledge when these children are born!"

"What?" Caius says in outrage. "We made the law against the immortal children many centuries ago. Have we eradicated them in vain?"

"I predict that these babies will be nothing like the immortal children," replies Marcus. "They are growing and developing as we speak. The immortal children never gained an ounce of development in all the decades that we had them."

"This is true," says Aro. "I see no reason to do anything to harm the mother or children until we can actually see what they are. If they prove to be a threat, we can deal with it later."

"Not with a mother who is a shield as powerful as Isabella," Caius replies. "And a father who can read the intention of every person who comes near them. Do you see why he won't leave her side? He is protecting the three of them."

"As far as we know," says Aro. "The Isabella's shield only works against mental weapons. But we are not going to test its effectiveness against physical weapons."

I consider the bond that Gunnar feels to Isabella. It does not take a great deal of imagination to realize that he would guard not only Isabella, but also now her children with his own life. I know that I could break the bond that he has with them, but would I? I could I stand by and allow an innocent mother and her babies be slaughtered by this vindictive man?

And what of the others who would potentially rally to protect her? How many other guards would break rank to fight against any threat to Isabella and her babies? Afton has befriended Edward. He would not betray him. Sulpicia would not stand any harm coming to her best friend, and Corin and Santiago would stand with them. There is no doubt that the American, Garret, would fight on their side, as well as Carlisle.

Such action would have the power to divide the Volturi against itself. But I know deep down that I could never let it happen. I have always had the power to break up Aro's power, since I maintain it for him through the bonds that I create. It would be making a stand against his rule, but perhaps it would finally be worth taking. This is something to ponder.

"Agreed," says Marcus bluntly. "We will test nothing."

"What are they doing now?" asks Aro, remembering that I am present in the room while they squabble.

"Carlisle is going to make some kind of physical examination to see if he can discover more about the babies," I reply. "I expect that they are doing this in private as we speak."

"They won't be alone for long if my wife has anything to say about it," says Aro. "Tell me, Chelsea. What does she make of this?"

"She is baffled," I say. "But her concern is mostly for Isabella's health."

"And the others?"

"The same I believe," I reply. "And even I really don't know what to think."

"None of us do," remarks Marcus. "Therefore we must be careful of what we think, once we do think."

"I know what I think," grumbles Caius ominously. "I think . . . "

"I think that you should keep your thoughts to yourself," interrupts Marcus.

"Like you do?"

"Precisely," answers Marcus and returns to his usual expression of indifference.

"Will the two of you kindly stop sniping so that _I _can think?" says Aro. "We need to know exactly what is going on with Isabella and Edward. Chelsea, do you think that Carlisle has finished with his examination?"

"I have no idea," I say.

"Go back there and talk to Gunnar," he says. "And when Carlisle is finished, bring him back to me."

"Yes, Master," I reply hastily and leave before he can think of a reason for keeping me with them.

I remember the days when I hoped that Marcus would finally leave his grief behind him and take a greater part in the Volturi affairs. Now I wish that he would go back into his former stupor of indifference. I wonder if he was like this when his wife was living, or if his antagonism towards Caius is new.

I will have to endeavor to strengthen their bonds. However, as in the case of Sulpicia and Athenadora, there is nothing that I can do about personalities. They are never going to _like _each other. Luckily, Aro is strong enough to hold the center.

I reach their room, to find Gunnar standing stoically at his post. Nevertheless, I can tell that he is anxious. He has truly taken his guardianship of Isabella to heart. I suspect that he will have the same feeling for her children.

"Do you know how they are doing?" I ask.

"I brought the blood that she requested," he answers. "And Carlisle took it. He didn't even ask where it came from. Then he asked for a pencil and paper. I don't know why."

"How long ago was that?" I ask.

"A while," he says. "But Carlisle showed no concern the second time he came to the door. I believe that things are well."

"Aro would like to see Carlisle," I say.

"I see no reason why you can't knock on the door and enter," he shrugs.

I enter and see Edward and Isabella sharing a tender moment over something. They are gazing into each other's eyes as if the rest of the world did not exist. I hate to interrupt.

"Carlisle, Aro would like to consult with you immediately," I say. "If you are finished with Isabella."

"I think that I have learned all that I can for the moment," he replies. "Edward, would you and Isabella like some privacy to enjoy your news?"

"Yes, please," says Edward, not taking his adoring eyes from his wife.

"You will be back, right Carlisle?" asks Isabella bestirring herself from her moment of bliss.

"Of course I will," he says with a smile. "I have a patient to care for."

"No," says Edward gently caressing Isabella's abdomen. "You have three."

I notice Carlisle surreptitiously slipping a piece of paper in his pocket.

"What is that?" I ask when we are out of the room.

"It's an ultrasound," he replies with a little smile.

"A what?"

"Well, not really," he says chuckling. "An ultrasound image is made from a machine capable of taking pictures of a child in utero. It is lucky that Isabella is carrying twins. Edward was able to sketch this picture based on the fact that the children can see each other. It has given me a very clear view of their physical progress and development. Their mental development is another story."

"May I see?" I ask.

"Of course," he answers handing it to me.

"They look like . . . babies," I say.

"That's because they are," he replies. "They are developed to the point of about six months, I would say."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means that they could be born in two weeks," he answers. "At least that is my estimate based on the rate of growth at two weeks equally roughly one trimester for."

"How will they be born?" I ask curiously.

"That is the question of the hour," he says. "Although I can think of a couple of options."

We have reached the door of the study. Once we enter, Aro stands immediately and approaches us with outstretched hands. Carlisle willingly gives him his hand. I suspect that it is because he will have to say less if he can tell Aro what he wants to know through his mind. Aro's response is amazing.

"So the children already love their mother and father," he says charmingly, but not sarcastically. "Isn't that lovely?"

"Is it?" asks Carlisle sardonically.

"It is," says Marcus firmly as Caius scowls.

I suspect that while I was retrieving Carlisle, they were consulting. It is obvious that for now, Aro is taking Marcus's side. Caius looks more dour than usual. Perhaps he will leave for Central America soon and leave the others alone. Then I realize with a pang that I will have to go with him. I will miss seeing the babies after they are born.

I can't imagine what my own problem is with this possibility. Since when have I developed any interest in children? But there is just such an air of joy and love about Isabella and Edward. I could feel it in the few seconds that I was in the room with them. Just for curiosity sake, I tested their bonds.

There are no two ways about it. The children and parents are so tightly bound together that even I couldn't break them apart. The ties that bind them are just as strong as those between mates. Not that I even would try. I simply do not have it within me to destroy something so beautiful.

"Tell my brothers what you have learned," says Aro.

"My examination of Isabella confirmed that she is indeed carrying twins," he says. "I have no explanation for how this occurred. But the babies are growing at an accelerated rate. In my best estimate, they will be born in two weeks."

"Can they be born safely?" Aro asks.

"I believe so," he says. "I will need to research everything that we know about the legends of half-vampire children."

"None of those children were born to female vampires," says Aro. "The stories all tell us that they were born of human women who subsequently died."

"Well, it is impossible for Isabella to die," Carlisle replies a little tartly. "And we do know that vampires do heal, even if limbs are severed, after a fashion. That is why the only way to truly be sure that a vampire no longer exists is to burn him."

"This is true," he admits. "Do you have any idea of how this 'miraculous conception' occurred?"

"You know that I only have a couple of guesses," he replies. "My best guess is that after the transformation, Isabella retained more blood than usual in her skin tissue. She must have also retained some form of her reproductive capability, although I don't know how.

"It was this blood that fed the babies originally and when it ran dry, she became excessively thirsty. Once she was drinking blood the babies really began to grow. I suspect that I do not want to know the answer to this question, but where did the blood come from once the supply Afton had stolen was used up?"

"What makes you think that it was used up?" asks Aro.

"The bottle of blood that Gunnar brought us was not packaged as a blood bank would package its blood," he replies.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" asks Caius cruelly. "It may call into question the ethics of your former son."

"I am sanguine enough to know that Edward's moral compass presently revolves around his wife and whatever will keep her strong," replies Carlisle. "So why don't you just tell me and be done with it."

"When Heidi returned from her last fishing expedition, we pulled out a number of humans. Then Gunnar broke their necks and then got the blood flowing on one," Aro says. "Isabella could not bring herself to drink from the corpse, so Edward and Gunnar figured out how to gather the blood into bottles.

"Edward could not bring himself to continue the process himself, so Santiago helped Gunnar. We now have a large supply staying cool in one of the dungeons. I believe there is enough to last until Heidi returns again."

"I can't imagine how Edward justifies this," Carlisle says.

"Edward is pragmatic enough to realize that the humans would have died anyway to feed the rest of us," says Aro a bit coldly. "And that is what he told Isabella when she showed reluctance to drink it. And he knows that she needs the nourishment. He must be getting thirsty since he has not hunted in over a week. His eyes should tell you that _he _has not broken with your precious moral code."

"I know that," says Carlisle tightly.

"Well, let us return to the matter at hand," says Aro, completely changing his tone of voice. "Let us consider the children and their needs. What do you make of their need for blood?"

"Nothing at the moment," replies Carlisle. "The vampire part of them undoubtedly craves blood. They are able to grow because somehow the blood is able to pass through the uterine wall to them. But as to how she conceived in the first place, well that is a complete mystery."

"Good," says Caius. "We don't want anyone else doing it."

"So then her fainting spell after the episode with the dog had nothing to do with it?" asks Aro, ignoring his brother.

"I believe that it was a coincidence," he replies. "She projects the shield using her mind. That would do nothing to her physical state. Employing it might make her mentally weary, but would not cause her to lose consciousness."

"Too bad," says Caius. "It would have been a good excuse to kill the beast and be done with it."

"Tell me, Carlisle," asks Aro thoughtfully. "Does Isabella retain any affection for the mongrel?"

"That is a difficult question to answer," he replies. "At the moment, her entire being is focused on her children. Now Edward is able to communicate with them, he has discovered that if they speak to them, the children respond through thoughts. They know their parents and love them. Human children do not have this degree of cognizance, at least as far as we know, until well after birth."

"So their mental faculties, as well as their physical bodies, are developing more quickly than the average human child," Aro says.

"That would be the best argument for these children being some kind of hybrids," he answers. "They look and think like humans, but they are more advanced both physically and intellectually, like vampires are."

"Fascinating," Aro muses. "Think of the possibilities! They are the children of two extremely gifted parents. I wonder what their gifts will be."

"There is no guarantee that they will be gifted," cautions Carlisle. "Not all genetic aspects pass directly from one generation to the next."

"Well, you would know more about that than I," he says. "Chelsea, would you please inform my wife of what has transpired? I am sure that she is concerned. I wish to have a few more words with Carlisle."

"Yes, Master," I reply, wondering if I might not prefer to stay where I am.

As I walk the corridors once again, I think of Sulpicia and the relationship that has evolved between her and Isabella. If Isabella is able to successfully deliver these children, will she accept that she will have to share her best friend with her children?

"Chelsea, what news do you have?" asks Sulpicia, the moment that I enter the room. "Will my dear Isabella be all right?"

"For the moment," I answer. "It appears that there is nothing 'wrong,' so to speak, with her. In the human world, pregnancy is not viewed as an illness, but rather as a wonder and a joy."

"It certainly is a wonder," she replies. "I am not sure that it is a joy."

"For the parents it is," I reply.

"Do you think that she and Edward will still come and visit me?" she asks. "Do you think that my husband will indulge his desire to be close to his wife and lessen his demands for his presence?"

"I believe that he will," I answer truthfully. "Marcus has read their bonds and he believes that they are powerful. And I know that I could not break them if I tried. Edward is able to read the babies' thoughts rather clearly now, and they respond to what Isabella and Edward say to them. The children love their parents very much."

"If they love their parents then they must be good," Sulpicia decides. "And how can I not love that which loves my dear Isabella? But they are quite sure that they are babies?"

"Quite," I reply. "Because they are twins, they can see each other. And because they can see each other, Edward can see them. He was able to draw a picture of them. Carlisle called it an ultra-something. That is how they know that the children may be born in two weeks."

"Two weeks!" she says. "That leaves us very little time to plan."

"Plan what, Mistress?" asks Corin nervously, knowing that whatever plans Sulpicia would spin out her whims, she would be left to fulfill.

"Why for the babies of course!" she replies.

"Of course, Mistress," says Corin.

"Oh, Corin! Think of it!" she enthuses. "We have read so much about the nurseries that families create for their babies. We will have to get busy. I am sure that Aro will give them rooms closer to us. And we will need a room for the babies. A boy and a girl! That means pink and blue, doesn't it Corin?"

"Yes, Mistress," she says wearily.

"Excellent!" she says. "First I must speak to Aro and then to Gianna. Oh, what will she think? First I plan for a wedding and now for the babies. I hope that they will not be like those horrible, little immortal children!"

"I don't believe so, Mistress," I reply. "Carlisle and Edward both say that the children are growing and developing. The immortal children did neither. Carlisle was here when they were so he had the opportunity to examine them firsthand. Based on what Edward has told him, he believes that the intellectual abilities of these children have already surpassed those of the immortal children. And they are not even born yet."

"How lovely!" she says. "My dear best friend will have nothing to fear for their destruction."

"Other than from Caius," I comment. "However, Marcus is championing them quite vehemently and Aro agrees with him. Caius would destroy them if he could. Tell me, Mistress. Before he lost Didyme, did Marcus really dislike Caius so much?"

"Yes, he did," she replies. "Aro told me once that he had been reluctant for Caius and Athenadora to join the coven in the first place. But he agreed when he saw the bonds growing between Aro and Caius. He became more satisfied with the arrangement after Aro turned Didyme and they married. But I believe that he always suspected Caius of arranging Didyme's murder as revenge."

"Revenge? For what?" I ask.

"I don't know," she replies. "It was some disagreement between the two of them. Aro didn't know what it was. Isn't it wonderful that Marcus has begun to be more engaged in Volturi affairs again? Aro has been hoping for this for centuries."

"Yes, Mistress," I say, still doubtful of this.

"There is no time to waste!" Sulpicia says. "Chelsea, please be a dear and see if Edward and Isabella will join us again."

"Yes, Mistress," I reply gratefully, now thinking that perhaps it won't be so bad if I have to go to Central America after all.

_Author's note: To those of you also following my other story "A New World Full of Strangers," I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I have the outline for the next several chapters planned, but have been fully engaged in this story and being such with stomach flu._

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	68. Master of the Tower

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's Note: Several reviewers have mentioned the concept of imprinting and how they don't want Jacob to imprint on the female twin I have created. Since the idea of imprinting is not even mentioned in the saga until the third book _Eclipse _and this story takes place toward the end of the second book _New Moon, _I have no intention of using it in this story. It is a plot complication that I would rather not touch, mostly because I never liked the idea of imprinting to begin with. Sorry Team Jacob, but this is not a story that you are going to like very much. HM_

**Chapter ****68****:**** Master of the Tower**

Once I send Chelsea away, I turn to Carlisle to deal with several important matters. I have noticed that since he has returned from his visit with Isabella and Edward, his mood seems different.

He is engaged by this most unusual situation. But while he doesn't look angry or depressed anymore, there is still a latent sadness in his affect. In his mind, I could see that he has reluctantly accepted his new relationship with his son for what it is.

"Carlisle," I say to test his resolve to stay. "Now that you have successfully diagnosed Isabella's condition, you are free to leave. I do not want you to think that I will hold you against your will. You have completed your agreed-upon task."

He looks uncomfortable.

"If it is all right with you, Aro," he says. "I would prefer to stay. Aside from the fact that Isabella has asked me to remain until the children are born, I would like to stay for my own sake."

"Why?" asks Caius bitterly, as we previously had agreed he would, "Do you want to see your grandchildren?"

Carlisle winces at the word grandchildren, as I knew he would.

But he answers smoothly, "They are not my grandchildren. However, I am interested in learning everything that I can from their development and birth. I also would like to help make sure that they arrive in the world safely. I have delivered quite a number of human babies. There is no one else here with that kind of experience."

"This true," I say. "It would be beneficial to them all if you were to stay and do your best to insure the safe arrival of the children. But I do not want your family to think that I am holding you captive if you do not return quickly enough."

"Allow me to send a message," he says. "If I explain the situation, I am sure that they will understand. Esme will probably want to join me."

I consider this. If Esme comes, then undoubtedly she will become Isabella's friend, confidante, and mother-in-law of sorts. In this role, she could possible edge out Sulpicia from her role of best friend and confidante in Isabella's life. I will not have my wife became unhappy because of this.

And I need my wife in this position because it gives me insight into what Isabella is thinking. Since I cannot see into her mind, this is crucial to me. However, I decide to leave the option open.

"I will take a visit from Esme into consideration," I say, refusing to commit myself to any course of action.

"As you wish," he says indifferently. "May I use your phone?"

"By all means," I reply. "But first tell me, what do you think the odds are of a safe delivery?"

"I can't do that yet," he says. "I simply lack the information I need to make a more solid prognosis. Even if we had the kind of machinery needed to take the readings, there is nothing much they could tell us. Isabella has no pulse or respiration. We would not be able to see the babies through the heavy uterine lining with an ultrasound. And Isabella's vampire skin makes X-rays impossible."

"Speaking of her skin," I ask. "How is it expanding?"

"I have looked at the skin on her abdomen closely," he replies. "Its composition has an elasticity to it that is not found in normal vampire skin. It bears no indications of stretching, however, although theoretically it must be."

"How are you thinking of delivery the babies?" I ask. "Since you are committed to stay that is."

"The idea of a vaginal birth is out," he says. "Even if her lower body could stretch wide enough, I do not see how she could have the contractions that she would need to push the babies out. But I may be wrong about this. There are many things going on with this case that I would not have thought possible before.

"The only other option is a C-section. But this would be very difficult without pain, since someone, probably Edward, would have to bite into her skin to pierce it. And then tear it apart as we do in battle. The venom would leave scars after it healed the rupture, but I don't see any other way. Edward may not agree to do it since it will be extremely painful to her. In that case I would do it."

"How do you think that Isabella would respond to the pain?" I ask.

"As any mother," he replies. "When it is time for the children to be born, her only concern will be for their safe delivery. She will endure anything to insure their safety. Most mothers would give their lives for their children. In cases where the doctors must make the choice between the life of the child and the life of the mother, the mother invariably wants her child to live."

"And the father?"

"Usually disagrees," he replies. "But in this case there will be no such choice. There is nothing so terrible that could happen to Isabella that it would kill her. She will probably face excruciating pain, but if I know her, she will endure it."

"And Edward?"

"Will endure it, but feel anguished the entire time," he says. "But he will get over it quickly enough when he sees the children."

"Yes, seeing the children," I say. "Why don't you show Caius and Marcus the sketch that Edward drew of them?"

"He can see them?" asks Caius incredulously.

"He can see whatever the children can," answers Carlisle as he reaches into his pocket "The children can see each other. This is how they see one another."

He holds out the sketch, which Marcus and Caius look at closely.

"They look like babies," says Caius. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal," says Carlisle. "Is that this sketch tells me what their point of gestation is. The human figures don't apply. I will have Edward make a sketch for me each day so that I can follow their development. When they reach the right stage, we shall deliver them."

"This is ridiculous," says Caius. "They look big enough to me. Just take them out and be done with it."

"No," I say firmly. "You are not the doctor. Since Carlisle is willing to stay here, he will make these decisions and no one else."

"If only there was something to be done for the pain," sighs Carlisle. "But without blood vessels to carry the anesthesia, an anesthesiologist would be useless."

"I have an idea," says Marcus facetiously. "Perhaps Alec could make himself useful and anesthetize her for him."

"Alec will be going to Central America with me," answers Caius through gritted teeth, clearly believing that that his brother is serious about his ludicrous suggestion. "I need him to pursue outlaw covens and newborn armies. You heard what the patriot told us. We cannot wait for two weeks to leave."

"You could go ahead and Alec could join you later," suggests Marcus innocently. "Jane is an equally effective weapon."

"But only for one vampire at a time," he replies. "Alec can debilitate hundreds at a time."

"This discussion is growing more absurd all the time," I interrupt. "We will sort out Central America as soon as we can. But this matter takes priority."

"Obviously," says Marcus, as Caius grits his teeth so powerfully that it looks like he will grind them to dust.

"Carlisle," I say amiably. "Where would you like to start searching for solutions to this problem?"

"You have the most extensive library of vampire histories and legends in the world," he says. "I would like to start my research there. It would be helpful if I had Edward to assist me, but I doubt he will leave Isabella's side until after the children are born."

"Judging by the bonds that I read earlier," says Marcus. "I would agree. I shall assist you."

The rest of us stand with our mouths hanging open.

"What?" asks Marcus smoothly, "Carlisle needs help and I will give it to him."

"Marcus," I say, finally unable to curb my curiosity any longer. "Why do you have such an interest in Isabella, Edward, and their children? It is so unlike you to be interested in anything."

Marcus stares into space for a long moment.

"There are many ways that Isabella reminds me of Didyme," he finally says. "She is a true innocent. She exudes happiness. And she lives only for her mate. There is also something compelling about the bond that she and Edward share with those children.

"I have never seen such a bond in all of my existence. But that is probably because I have never experienced the bond between biological parents and children. I don't run into too many humans in my line of work, you know."

"Chelsea could not break their bonds," I remark.

"She did not say that," says Caius.

"No, but I saw in her mind that she tried," I answer. "She was curious. However the strength of this bond is equal to that of mates. We must tend to these with care when they are born. I suspect that if we lose one of the four, we lose them all."

"I am beginning to wonder if Isabella and Edward are worth the trouble that we went to in order to make them happy," says Caius. "First there was that charade of a wedding, then the indulgence of a five day honeymoon. They have their own quarters.

_"She _is privileged to have her own personal bodyguard. And now we are providing maternity services. What next? A villa in the hills? Shall we invite them to join the coven instead of the guard?"

"They are worth every bit of effort," replies Marcus firmly. "Yes, they are. Come Carlisle, let us get to our research."

"I would like to make my phone call first," answers Carlisle.

"Of course," he says. "We will stop at the reception area."

After they leave, I turn to Caius and say, "I will hear no more talk of Isabella and Edward leaving us. Do you realize the power that they represent, even if the children prove to have no gifts at all? And be rest assured that I have no intention of adding them to the coven. Five of us is quite enough."

"I realize the power that they represent," replies Caius, regaining his composure. "But at the moment, we have put all the true business of the Volturi on hold. What will people think?"

"People will think what we tell them to think," I reply. "Just as they always do. Besides showing mercy and a softer side will lull those suspicious nomads like Garrett into complacency. Who would suspect the Volturi of being interested in anything other than keeping our world safe from exposure, when they learn of what we are doing for Edward and Isabella?

"Look at us! We are willing to shelter these two young people who are _willingly _staying here from the possible dangers of the outside world? Such a romantic story! And they are willing to stay here so that they may become a part of our very laudable mission to keep the vampire world concealed and therefore safe from human destruction."

"And Central America?" he asks. "The situation grows worse by the day."

"I agree that it is important that you go as soon as possible," I say. "Confirm your preparations! You shall take Chelsea, Afton, Alec, and Jane."

"Won't Alec be needed as an anesthetic?" he asks sarcastically.

"When we were debating the issue earlier, you brought up a good point," I reply, deciding that he has irritated me enough that I will continue the little joke that Marcus started. "Even after all these centuries, Alec is still not able to fully control who he hits with his gift. It is entirely possible that he would knock out everyone the entire room and not just Isabella.

"I cannot believe that you took that nonsense seriously anyway. You should also take Felix, Julius, and another four fighters, your choice, select the strongest and most powerful."

"Will you feel compromised here if I have the strongest?" he asks.

"Santiago, Gunnar, and Kristoff are among the most powerful," I reply. "I have Marcus to read bonds, Edward to read minds, and two powerful shields in Renata and Isabella."

"What makes you think that the young mother will come out of the nursery and fight for you if you need her?" he asks.

"She will not fight for anyone," I reply. "But she will shield us all in order to protect her husband and children. When she regains her strength, she will work with Renata to learn how to use her gift to its full advantage. And no, I do not expect that she will do it for the Volturi. But she will do it for the sake of her family."

"You have thought of everything," he says sardonically.

"Almost," I say. "You must contact Demetri and tell him to meet you in Mexico or Guatemala or wherever you decide to start. You will do your job a lot more efficiently with his tracking skills. And no matter how serious the situation, twelve if you should be able to handle it."

"He will not like giving up the hunt for Alice Cullen," he says.

"He doesn't have to like it. He can hunt for Alice Cullen all he likes once the newborn problem in Central America is solved," I say testily. "It is not part of his job description to enjoy his hunts. He simply has to hunt whoever we tell him to."

"He thinks that he is getting close."

"Yes, and he will always think that," I retort. "And as soon as he gets close, she will see him coming, and she and Jasper will move on again. It is a game that he cannot win. I have seen in Edward's mind how her gift works. Every decision that Demetri makes tells Alice where she shouldn't be. And if he actually gets close enough to reach her, she will make sure that he does not."

"True," he says thoughtfully. "What about the dog?"

"What about him?"

"He's a nuisance," replies Caius. "We should be rid of him, especially if Isabella has no feelings for him anymore. And if anyone were looking for him, don't you think that he would have shown up by now?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I say. "I will try to draw him out of his hole in other ways. But I will not send Edward into that filthy place to converse with him via mind reading. And if the beast refuses to change back into a man, we will simply stop feeding him and let him starve to death."

"A rather cruel death, brother," says Caius malevolently. "It is more befitting a mind like mine than one prone to mercy such as your own."

"I am out of patience with him," I reply. "If he had behaved and let me question him in the first place, he could have said his goodbyes to Isabella. After she left, Alec would have cut off all of his senses, and Felix would have killed him. It would have been painless. Now I would like to see him suffer."

"Good, as long as you get rid of the mongrel, I don't care," he says. "I will meet with Chelsea and Felix to prepare. Then I wish to spend some time with my wife. I have neglected her in these last couple of days."

"As I have neglected mine," I reply. "But I am not leaving mine for a long trip. It is lucky for you that she is accustomed to your long absences. You should tell her the news of Isabella before you leave."

"I'm sure that she already knows," he says. "There are no secrets from her in the tower."

"Of course not," I mutter as he struts off.

I will not miss him much when he is gone. I never do. And now that Marcus has returned to us, I will have a companion worth spending time with. I decide that first I will make a visit to Marcus and Carlisle in the library and then to my wife.

On my way, I will take a detour to find a pair of guards willing to endure the wolf stench in order to torture our furry guest a little more with news of the impending blessed event.

As I enter the library, I hear Marcus and Carlisle deep in discussion about the incubus and supposed vampire births to human women.

"Although we have the stories of the incubus and we believe that the human mothers died giving birth," Carlisle is saying. "There is no evidence of the children either dying or surviving. They seem to vanish into thin air."

"Or they leave our world and enter the human world," suggests Marcus. "In that case they would be lost to us."

"I do not see how they could pass as full humans without help from humans," he says.

"There is also the possibility that they were killed after birth," says Marcus. "Superstitious humans killed others for all manner if nonsensical reasons. And we know that these children were born with teeth. Their legends tell us that they viewed this as a sign of a demon."

"Yes, they were born to chew their way out if their mother's wombs," says Carlisle. "There must be some way to spare Isabella that pain."

"Well, if there is any way," I say as I enter the room. "Then I am sure that you will find it. Was your phone call successful?"

"Yes, I spoke with them and they understand that I am staying if my own free will," he replies. "They are stunned to hear about the babies of course. Kate asked after Garrett. Where is he off to?"

"The last I saw," I say. "He was offering to help Julius start a revolution here."

Carlisle rolls his eyes.

"That's Garrett," he says. "But as long as he is here, you should let him see Edward and Isabella. He hasn't met her yet. And I know that he wanted to question them to make sure that there was no evidence of coercion."

"I will do that. He can ask all the questions he wants. He will only learn that they are content to stay where they are," I say as I leave them to their research. "Carry on!"

On my way to my wife's quarters I come upon two guards who are speculating whether or not they will be going to Central America. I tell them that their chances will be better if they go down and tell the wolf all about Isabella and the twins that she is carrying for her husband.

I sweeten the task by informing them that the brute is in love with her. Then I leave them to their plotting. I suspect that they will have enough fun with this duty that they will not be too disappointed when Caius leaves them behind.

When I enter Sulpicia's room, I am pleased to see that Edward and Isabella have rejoined her. They are seated closely together on the couch reading dialogue from _The Tempest._ It does not take me long to figure out that he is reading the male roles and she the female, much to the delight of those around them. Now that they know what is happening, it is clear that they are very happy.

Sulpicia and Corin are sitting across from them, while Gunnar and Santiago are both on alert in the background. When they realize that I am present, they all look up.

"Oh, please don't stop," I say. "It is so delightful to hear the beauty of the bard's words read in such ringing and dulcet tones."

"They both are fine readers, aren't they, husband?" says Sulpicia as she grabs my hand. "They must learn Greek so they can read to us from Sophocles and Euripides' plays as well. And French so that they can read Moliere to us. And can you imagine the words of Victor Hugo when they are read by our Edward?"

"Continue with the reading," I say, taking a seat. "I would like to enjoy it as well. We can discuss foreign language classes later."

Isabella and Edward share one of those special glances that all lovers do when they are oblivious to the rest of the world. They continue reading, picking up in the last measure where they had stopped. They look utterly beautiful together. Edward's black cloak is encasing them both. She doesn't need it for warmth, but he knows that it is the symbol of the protection that my favor gives them.

It will be a precarious act, allowing these births and then keeping the children safe until all those who are not convinced of their differences from the immortal children can be known and disabused of this notion. Even without Marcus or Chelsea's perception of bonds between others, I can see how tightly woven these two are into one another's souls.

My wife has been caught up in the love story from the beginning. And not the one fraught with all of the perils and misunderstandings that Shakespeare is so famous for. But rather, she sees herself as the guardian angel that has insured that the dreams of these children before us will come true. I would have expected jealousy when she discovered that her friend is on the verge of motherhood, yet she has chosen to take the high road.

"If they love my best friend then they are worthy my love," or some such rot, I have read in her mind.

She has decided to embrace the children and drive all of us mad once again as she plans a nursery. Corin is looking a little careworn at the thought. She is so lost in the story or perhaps her own thoughts of the work ahead of her that she does not perceive that Gunnar is looking at her with affection.

He is good man, too kind and gentle to be of use to Caius, but he is a perfect guard for the women. If he and Corin were to both work with the wives, I can see that they might in time become mates. It would be good for both of them to be further bound to us. And it would be amusing to pair a woman who spreads contentment with her mind to a man who tames wild beasts with his mind.

I am in a magnanimous mood tonight. I normally do not care so much for the happiness of my guards. Perhaps, like Marcus, my contact with Isabella and Edward is softening my spirit. Or maybe I am spending too much time with Corin. I must take care not to fall into the trap of sentimentality that might temper my desire for power.

But I have other things on my mind as well. Carlisle and Marcus must find something to help guide us to a safe delivery for the children. Caius is thankfully planning for his expedition to Central America, while Sulpicia plans for the nursery. And at this very moment, the guards Dieter and Miguel should be taunting the wolf with the latest information about the girl he once thought to marry.

"And that is the end of Act I," says Edward, arousing me from my reverie.

"That was splendid!" cries Sulpicia. "But we must save the second act for later. How are you, dear Isabella? Would you like some more blood to drink?"

"Yes, I would," she admits. "I swear, I am growing larger by the hour."

"That just means that there is more of you to love," comments Edward fondly, as Gunnar hands over another cup of blood.

"I still don't see how you can drink that cold," I say. "It looks most unpleasant that way."

"But I have never drank it warm," replies Isabella. "So I don't know the difference. Edward, when are you going to go hunting again? You must be so thirsty."

"I don't know, love," he replies. "But it probably won't be until after the babies are born."

"You can't wait two weeks!" she says. "Please, Edward. Carlisle is here and we know that I am not going to perish any time soon. I know that I will be safe here. Look at all the people I have looking out for me!"

"Yes, well, if you recall, the last time I went out," he says. "A werewolf followed me back in. Who knows what might follow me in this time?"

"That is only because Jacob knew where to look," she says. "He was there when Alice was telling me about Volterra. She warned him to stay away."

"She did?" I ask her. "Do you know if he would have told anyone else?"

"Oh, I'm sure that the whole pack knows," she says. "The Quileute werewolves have a shared consciousness when they are wolves. Whether they like it or not, they know everything about each other."

"Do you think that any of them would try to follow him?" I ask.

"I doubt it," she says. "Sam, the alpha of the pack, didn't approve of Jake's singular obsession with protecting me. He was just happy that I was around so that I could lure Victoria into their territory. But they never could catch her. They call her the red-head."

"A red-headed vampire named Victoria," I say quickly. "A vampire with a knack for escaping. Santiago, were you on that expedition about 450 years ago to eradicate Hilda's coven of women in England? They were too conspicuous all living together like that.

"The only other women who lived like it those times were nuns. And they could hardly pass as those. That was where we discovered Heidi. She was the only one who showed any remorse for what she had done."

"Yes, I do," he says. "And the red-head named Victoria was the one who got away. But you didn't want to waste time chasing her so we let her go."

"Well, I'll be," I say. "Who would have thought that she would have reappeared so many centuries later in America, attempting to kill our dear Isabella in retribution for Edward killing her mate. It's a twisted and sordid plot. I am sorry that we did not rid our world of her back then."

"Jacob and his pack did help to keep me safe from her," says Isabella. "Even if they were no good at killing Victoria. At least they killed Laurent."

"Yes," I say thoughtfully. "They did murder a vampire didn't they?"

"They were only doing their job," says Isabella. "That is why they exist. They exist to destroy vampires who might come and kill the Quileutes on the reservation."

"So they have killed vampires in the past?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies. "But only when they were threatening the tribe."

Edward is looking at me with pleading in his eyes, but for the moment I ignore him.

"And you knew nothing of this?" I ask him.

"You know that I didn't," he says. "If I had, you would have read it in my mind. But you did know that they knew how to kill vampires."

"Knowing how and actually doing so are two different things," I reply. "Our friend Afton knows how to break into a building. It is not a crime until he actually does it and steals something."

"Yes, Master," agrees Edward, and holds Isabella a little more closely.

But she has completely lost interest in our conversation.

"Hey little babies!" she says softly. "Do you like Shakespeare when Mommy and Daddy read it to you? What do they think Edward?"

"They think they prefer _Midsummer Night's Dream _to _The Tempest," _he replies.

"Edward," says Sulpicia. "You knew without touching her belly what they are thinking!"

"Their thoughts grow stronger with every hour," he says. "And they are more aware of those around us."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, they know that Gunnar brings Isabella the blood that feeds them," he replies. "They are quite partial to him. Sulpicia comes in a close second because she asks us to read. They like reading."

"So they are aware of those around them," I say thoughtfully. "They are quite intelligent. There are many who don't understand Shakespeare at all, yet these two understand his work well enough to have a preference. When did you read the other play?"

"A couple of days ago," says Edward. "So it would seem that their listening comprehension developed ahead of their speaking ability. This is the normal progression in the acquisition of languages."

"But not so quickly," I say.

"Not at all," he agrees.

"You are my very smart little babies," says Isabella, as she strokes her stomach. "I love you so much."

"And they love you," says Edward softly.

"Why don't we leave the happy family to themselves?" I suggest before I choke on the cloying sweetness of their exchange. "Isabella and Edward, take some time to yourselves. Come, Sulpicia, we will retire to our room. Corin, why don't you go with Edward and Isabella to keep them happy? But stay in the hallway with Gunnar."

"Yes, Master," she says with her usual obedience.

When we reach our room I sweep my wife up in my arms.

"Husband," she says as I begin to kiss her neck. "Do you not think that Corin and Gunnar make a handsome pair?"

"Yes, I do," I reply. "But I have done all that I can for them. We shall have to let them find their own way to each other. Now I would like to do all that I can for you. I have missed you."

She smiles at me coquettishly and all thoughts of Edward, Isabella, Gunnar, and the rest of them escape my mind. Even the master of the tower needs a romantic interlude once in a while.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide. **_**That is the source of the common history of Victoria and Heidi. It also gives a detailed story of the six original Volturi coven members, including Marcus's deceased wife Didyme. **

**Since guide is an approved companion to the series (it includes an interview with Stephanie Meyers), I am trying to keep these characters that are not my own in line with it. However, a lot of the information is sketchy (old-fashioned use of the word) and therefore leaves a lot of scope for the imagination. It has provided me with inspiration for some of these story lines.**


	69. The Hound in Hell

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's Note: Thanks to all my great reviewers! I really appreciate the encouragement. This is not a very long chapter. Sorry, the next one will be up shortly._

**Chapter ****69****:**** The Hound in Hell**

Boy, these Volturi really know how to make a guy suffer. I'm filthy and my hair is matted. I've been careful to poop and pee only in the corners of the cell, but it's starting to build up. And I've been optimistic enough to drag my backpack over to a safe zone, in case I needed to put on my human clothes again.

Yeah, right Jacob. Like Draculas one, two, and three are going to just let you go waltzing out of here with a pat on the head. And even now, they seem to have completely forgotten about me. Okay, not completely, but close to it.

I haven't seen anyone in days. Every once in a while, someone opens a door and tosses some meat in and puts down a bucket of water. But I am not going to give in. I am not phasing back to human until Edward himself comes in here to talk to me.

As long as I am in wolf form, he is the only one who can communicate with me. It's a pity that the universal vampire language seems to be English. You would think that since these guys are based in Italy that they would all be speaking Italian. A language gap would be a lot easier to deal with.

Of course the person that I really want to talk to is Bella. While I have been sitting down here contemplating the different ways that they might try killing me, I realized that more than anything, I just want to talk to her. And now that I'm used to the fact that she is a vampire, I can see that she is still pretty much the same Bella that I knew back in Forks.

It took a lot of guts (or recklessness) for her to run out and protect me from the munchkin vamp with the angel's face and devil's stare. Talk about an angel of death! But the funny thing wasn't that she didn't kill me. I could have sworn that she was frying me from the inside out. Or maybe it was because Bella stopped her in time the second time she tried. You know, she stopped her before she actually did any damage.

I would have enjoyed the part of the scene where Bella was on one side and Edward was on the other if I hadn't known how much she loved him. And it wasn't as if they were _really _on opposite sides. He looked like he was in pain the whole time she was near me. If he wants to feel some real pain, he can just come down here and have a little chat with me.

When he does, I'm going to do all my thinking in Quileute. I'm going to curse him out and then when he least expects it, pounce. I figure that I should be able to rip his head off before any of the other guards can stop me. Then maybe all the king's horses and all the king's vamps can't put Eddie together again.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of someone opening the door. Is it already feeding time at the zoo? I've lost track of the days and hours. It's a good thing that I have wolf vision; because it means that I can still sort of see in this gloomy, windowless hellhole. Who the hell even knows if it is day or night?

But this time around, nobody throws in any meat or fills the water bucket. Two guards in light grey cloaks who I've never seen before walk in. I decide to give them the full treatment by turning my back, sitting up on my haunches, and howling as loudly as I can. But the only thing I hear behind me is the door closing. These dudes are still as statues and silent as a tomb.

I don't know how they can stand the smell, between the wolf stench and the wolf crap, but they don't move at all. With the door closed, the odor in the room shifts from the barely bearable to the unbearable.

After a minute the vampire stink begins to permeate my brain through the smell of the crap. I want to whimper because it hurts my nose, but I am resolved to show no sign of weakness. I let out another ear splitting howl, but there is still no reaction. I turn my head to see if they are still there. That's a big mistake.

"I guess he really isn't ignoring us, Dieter," says the tall, swarthy guard with a Spanish accent.

"No, Miguel, I suppose with the way that we smell to him, it is impossible for him to be unaware of our presence," replies the heavy set, not quite so tall, blond guard with a faintly German accent.

These guys are not as big as Felix, the huge vamp from up in the throne room. But they are still pretty big. And there is no way to take one out without risking getting killed by the other. That is one bit of vampire fighting knowledge that I remember from the tribal lore that I was told when I first phased. These guys must have their own version of werewolf fighting knowledge that they learned. Or maybe they're just stupid.

"You know, Dieter," says Miguel. "I wonder if the mongrel has found out why Isabella became sick after she protected him up in the presence chamber. There were a couple of theories floating around. Perhaps the rumors penetrated the the walls down here."

"Yes, and you were foolish enough to make a bet on one of them," answers Dieter. "I could have told you that throwing up her shield would not have weakened her. And wasn't it a magnificent shield?"

"I've never seen anything like," replies Miguel. "And I've seen a lot of things in the last five hundred years."

"Infant," scoffs Dieter. "I was turned seven hundred years ago. I helped Caius to eradicate most of the werewolves in Northern Europe. But the other theory was even more foolish. Why would anyone think that a vampire could become sick by getting too close to a werewolf?"

"And a very confused werewolf at that," says Miguel. "This wolf transformed even without a full moon."

"Maybe he thought that because it was dark," jokes Dieter. "It was night!"

Hah! I think. You two bozos have never met a werewolf like me or my pack before. Moon schmoon, we phase whenever we want. All it takes is a little anger or a need to protect the tribe. And I was angry as hell when I saw Bella's creepy vampire eyes.

"Well, if you recall, this werewolf had a special relationship with Isabella while she was still human," Miguel says. "But if he was her _best friend, _he would have known that there was danger here for him. He would have known it before she even arrived."

"Best friend!" replies Dieter. "The truth is that he wanted to be her lover, but she rejected him. In fact, he was the one who tried to stop her from coming to rescue her true love, Edward. But she wouldn't be stopped. In fact, even when she got here she was still clinging to him."

"They are both lucky that Sulpicia took up their cause and decided to throw a wedding like we have never seen before," says Miguel.

"That's because there has never been a wedding in Volterra before!" says Dieter as they both laugh.

"Such a wedding it was!" sighs Miguel, when he finally stops. "Sulpicia really outdid herself. What a splendid sight! The two virgins were dressed in white. And the love in their eyes was something to behold! But then poor Edward had to wait two long days before the marriage could be consummated."

"You know that Aro wasn't going to risk him killing her by making love to her while she was still human," replies Dieter. "He was lucky that he had his creator to help him shorten the transformation period. It usually lasts three days."

I heave a sigh of my own. This is old news. If they have been sent to torture me by telling me of Edward's sexual prowess with Bella, they have already been beaten to the punch. I try to tune them out because the next thing that they will be yammering on about is the non-stop, five-day "honeymoon." But I quickly become alert when I hear their next words.

"But now they have had to bring Carlisle back to Volterra," says Miguel. "I thought that we had seen the last of him when he left with his mate weeks ago."

"They had no choice," says Dieter. "Carlisle is the only vampire in existence who can manage this situation. Of course, it is entirely possible that it was the quick transformation that caused it."

"Yes," comments Miguel. "He was so eager to help his creation get into bed with his new bride that he may have caused this almost miraculous occurrence."

"Who knew that the first vampire to become pregnant would do so here in the tower?" asks Dieter.

I can no longer control myself. I let out a howl of fury! This one the one thing that I had been positive that he could never give her that I could. How the hell could this have happened? And who knew what kind of "Franken-babies" two vampires could produce? My tormenters laugh out loud.

"That finally got a reaction out of the hound from hell!" yells Dieter.

"You mean the hound _in _hell!" corrects Miguel. "I bet he never saw that one coming."

Of course, I didn't! No one with half a brain would have seen it coming. Vampires are freaking dead, for crying out loud! How can a dead person give birth to anything? Suddenly, between the vampire stink and this new information, my brain cells are scrambled. In spite of myself, I find myself whimpering with sadness and disappointment.

Those should be _my _children that she is carrying. At least they would have been human. There is a part of me that wants to ask them if she is happy, but another part that doesn't. Because I already know that she is happy. She has her precious Edward, the man who abandoned her for her own good, and the man who would have _really _beendead if she hadn't saved him somehow.

Damn, damn, damn! Why did Bella have to jump off that damn cliff without me? Why couldn't Alice have seen me save her? Why did she have to come back to Forks anyway? Like Charlie would have wanted to see _any _Cullen if Bella had killed herself. I can hear the sarcasm ripping through my head with every word.

And since when did that Barbie-doll vamp Rosalie give a crap about Edward or Bella? And it was just so Edward to have decided to pull a Romeo and kill himself for his true love. But what I don't understand is how the hell they went from Edward coming here to commit suicide to him turning into one of the loyal servants to the "masters."

Why should I even care about that? He has Bella and I don't. Now they are waiting on their little bundles of venom and I am in the dungeon or whatever it is. I was trying to be the good guy. I was trying to _save _Bella from this. But what do I get instead? A cell full of poop and vampire stink!

And when the hell are these guys going to leave anyway? I stop howling so that I can hear what they are going to say next. It's not that I want to hear it. It's just that the sooner I hear it, the sooner they will take their rotten stink elsewhere.

"So, Miguel," says Dieter. "We now know that this dog is still not over his feelings for our Isabella. I imagine that once upon a time, he thought that he would have puppies with her."

"Talk about a fate worse than death!" replies Miguel. "But she is quite content with her lot. I hear from Santiago that she and Edward sit and read Shakespeare together for Sulpicia all day."

"Yes, Gunnar has told me that they make a lovely couple," adds Dieter. "In fact, as we speak, they are sitting together reading some comedy or another, even though the real comedy is playing out down here. She is curled up by his side beneath his cloak."

"It's a fine cloak, isn't it?" asks Miguel. "Jane was quite put out by the fact that his cloak is darker than hers."

"Jane is a jealous little thing and always has been," answers Dieter. "I was there when Aro rescued the twins from the flames. We had to kill the whole damn village to keep our secret. You know that she has always resented Chelsea for her darker cloak."

"Always," says Miguel. "But it's not like she tries to hide it. I wonder what she will think when Isabella gets her cloak."

"Afton is making odds that Isabella's cloak will be the same as Edward and Chelsea's cloaks," says Dieter. "I hear that after she has given birth in two weeks, she will start training with Renata to learn to _really _use her shield. Can you imagine it? What an advantage that would be in battle!"

Wait a minute! Two weeks? How the hell can she be giving birth so quickly? I mean, I know that I have been down here a long time, but not for eight months. What the hell is going on up there?

Then I realize that I have to make a choice. I can either remain in my wolf form and get my news from these two yahoos based on what they think will piss me off the most, or I can phase back to human and ask some questions of my own. I make my decision.

Before they can say another word, I begin racing around the cell barking and snarling while I leap out them. It doesn't take long to freak them out, so that they leave, slamming the door behind them. I phase, dress, and then start to yell at them.

"Hey you filthy leeches!" I call. "Let me see that bloodsucker, Edward, so that I can tear him apart!"

"Whatever you say, mongrel!" calls back Dieter. "But he will not be coming in there if you turn into a wolf again."

Of course, he won't. He's a freaking coward. Besides, just because I'm human when he enters the cell, doesn't mean that I have to stay that way.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	70. Dumb and Dumber

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's note: Thanks for all of your recent very encouraging reviews, readers! Some of you have even given me some inspiration for adding in other characters to the story. For example, fans of Garrett and Jasper have influenced those story lines. They have not been forgotten! _

_And to those of you who look for daily updates, please understand that when a chapter turns out to be longer than I anticipated, sometimes it takes two days to write. I hope that you find them worth it! _

_However, since I like to stick to one POV per story, today's chapter ended up split into two. HM_

**Chapter ****70****:**** Dumb and Dumber**

"I'm beginning to think that this is hopeless," I say to Marcus after we have been through over one hundred books.

"We mustn't give up now, Carlisle," he replies. "There must be something to be found in here. Aro has taken great care to collect all of this information and write it down."

"Yes, he has written it down," I observe. "I have always wondered why he went to the trouble since he could recall it all himself."

"That is precisely why it has been transcribed," says Marcus. "He has three thousand years worth of knowledge in his mind. It would be very tiresome if anytime anyone wanted to know something, he had to ask him directly. Besides, Renata needs to have something to occupy her time when he is here. Her usefulness as his shield is only necessary when Aro goes out into the field, which has been less frequently in the last couple of centuries."

"That does make sense," I admit. "And not all of these books are vampire written. I can see that there are quite a few human books as well. In our world they would be priceless treasures. Especially these."

I point to the volumes of Ancient Greek and Latin texts.

"Yes," he agrees. "If the humans were ever able to her their hands on these texts, they would be stunned by all of the mistakes that they have made in their interpolations throughout the centuries. Aro's great pilfering from the great library at Alexandria will never be known since the library was burned a couple of times. Little do the humans know how many of their literary treasures from the past we hold here intact."

"I doubt that anyone will ever come looking for them," I say. "Especially since most humans today can't even read the originals."

"Yes, I know," he grimaces. "Over the ages, I have read the various translations. None of them do our authors any justice. And some of the Plato that they translate bears little or no resemblance to the real thing. Of course their renderings of Homer are the worst. I stopped reading them with that fellow Fagles who published one over a decade ago. It was an abomination."

"I know," I reply. "I picked it up a few years ago when Edward was reading _The Odyssey _for school. But I don't know why you even bother. You can read the original anytime that you like."

"Diversion, Carlisle," he says. "I read them for diversion. And there is also a touch of arrogance, I admit. I enjoy lording my superiority over human minds even if it is only from a distance."

"Marcus," I say. "I admit that I am still bewildered by your sudden return to life, so to speak, since Edward and Isabella have come to live in the tower. Do you trust me enough to tell me why?"

"I do," he says. "Since Edward and Isabella have come, I have begun to see a weakening, only a small fracturing, but nonetheless a weakening, in the bonds between Aro and Caius. This pleases me."

"No offense, Marcus," I reply. "But it is difficult to imagine anything pleasing you."

"Yes, I know," he replies. "I am sure that you are not the only one who feels that way. But you cannot imagine the grief of losing your mate. I feel like half a person without her. Even today, when the sight of Edward and Isabella stirs those memories in a nostalgic way, I feel like only half a person."

"I am sorry," I say. "You are right. I cannot even begin to imagine what my life would be like without Esme. Even now I miss her dreadfully."

"Yes, I can see how you would," he says. "She is very sweet and kind. She has no special gift, but it is probably better for her. Didyme had the gift of making those around her happy. And I was so happy with her, that I grew disinterested in the coven even before she died.

"Did you know that we were planning to leave and become our own coven before she was murdered? No, of course, you didn't. No one knew that. But I had grown tired of Caius's ruthless manipulations. His influence on Aro was disgraceful. Aro had always been ambitious, but Caius added an aspect of brutality to it that I loathed."

"So then, you and Caius never got along?" I ask.

"Only on the surface," he says. "Aro has always been the balance between us. I stay here with him because he is the only one who truly understands my loss. He was her human brother and her creator. Oh, I know that he changed her because he hoped that her gift would be equal to his, but I never regretted that it was nothing like it.

"I loved her. It was Caius who thought that it had been a wasted effort and was annoyed that Aro insisted that she become a member if the coven anyway once it was clear that she was my true mate. He did that for me. Once he saw how I felt about Didyme, he did everything that he could to insure our marriage. Caius didn't like it when Aro married Sulpicia either."

"How do you feel about Sulpicia?" I ask curiously.

"Sulpicia adored Didyme from the moment they met," he says. "Since they shared a creator in Aro, it made them sisters. But even if they were not sisters, they would have been friends. When Aro first brought Sulpicia here, she was terrified, poor girl.

"Didyme took her under her wing, so to speak. She made her happy. At that time, the three wives were always together when we were not here. Athenadora and Sulpicia never took to one another because they were both so different. Didyme kept the peace by making them happy. After we lost her, things were very tense between the two wives for a while.

"It was quite a relief when Corin was able to bring them each to a point of contentment. The problem is that they were never able to be content with one another."

"It seems as though Corin is always with Sulpicia these days," I comment.

"No, she is with Isabella, when Edward and Isabella are not alone," he corrects me. "When she is not with them and Aro has not ordered her to guard them outside their room, she is with Athenadora. But Athenadora has always seemed to be of a misanthropic humor. I believe that the only person she likes, other than herself, is Caius. She is content in her solitude."

"Interesting," I say, forgetting the politics of the wives' quarters. "Look at this! This book mentions a succubus who conceived."

"With a human," he says looking over my shoulder. "I wonder how that happened."

"It happened in Brazil," I say. "That is also the place where there are legends of an incubus who impregnated human women."

"This bears exploring . . . " he begins as we are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh for the love of . . . " he says. "Enter! And keep it short."

In come the two guards Miguel and Dieter. They were both around the last time that I was here. I am actually surprised that they have been kept on. According to Aro, they share a brain between them.

However, they often have a knack for stumbling into getting Aro whatever he wants, mostly because they think so far outside of the box that they are in another universe. Seeing them falling each over to get in quickly now reminds of that awful movie _Dumb and Dumber _from a while back.

"Yes?" asks Marcus imperiously.

"We are sorry to disturb you, Master," says Miguel. "But Aro sent us to trick the wolf into changing into a man. And he has, changed that is."

"How the hell . . . " he says. "Don't tell me. I'm sure it would take too long. Why aren't you telling Aro this?"

"Aro is alone with Sulpicia in their quarters," says Dieter. "Santiago refuses to interrupt them."

"And Caius?"

"Is with his wife," responds Miguel. "Alone. Kristof refuses to tell them what we've done either. So . . . "

"So you came to me," he finishes. "Do you see, Carlisle, why I preferred my indifference?"

Before I can answer, Dieter speaks.

"We knew that you were talking to people again," says Dieter. "So we asked Felix what we should do and he said to come and talk to you."

"Felix," muses Marcus. "Of course. No doubt he has a bet on with Julius about how long it will take me to toss you both out."

"Huh?"

The two guards look at each other while I suppress a smile. Some things certainly haven't changed in the over two centuries since I was last here.

"Just out of curiosity," says Marcus. "And remember that I don't have a lot of curiosity so make it short. How did you get the wolf to transform?"

"Aro told us to tell him about the babies," says Miguel. "But that didn't work."

"No, just the _announcement_ didn't work," continues Dieter. "So we mentioned that the babies were due in two weeks."

"Then he started to attack us," says Miguel. "So we ran out."

"But no sooner did we get out, than he called out in a human voice," adds Dieter.

"He called us leeches," says Miguel.

"And he called Edward a bloodsucker and said that he wanted to tear him apart," finishes Dieter.

"Is he still a human?" asks Marcus.

"We told him that if he wanted to see Edward that he had to stay human," answers Miguel.

"But we decided to check with Aro before telling Edward, but we couldn't because . . . " starts Dieter.

"I know, I know," mutters Marcus. "He's with his wife."

"Do you think that Caius will take us to Central America now?" asks Miguel.

"Was that what Aro offered you in exchange for dealing with werewolf?" he asks.

"Yes, Master!" says Dieter eagerly.

Marcus gets a mischievous look in his eye.

"Then of course you shall go," he says. "You may tell Felix that you will be going."

"What if he doesn't believe us?" asks Miguel.

"Tell him that I have added you to the detail," he says.

"Yes, Master!" cries Dieter joyfully, as they run out to find Felix.

"That will be the last time that Felix toys with me," comments Marcus with a smirk.

"Can't Caius simply countermand your order?" I ask. "He is the one in charge if the expedition."

"I will make sure that it is put to a vote between the three of us," he replies. "And Aro will side with me."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because I will touch his hand and he will have the full story," answers Marcus. "He hates when the guards play these silly games. It will be sweet revenge on Felix."

"And Caius?"

"It is he who will exact said revenge," retorts Marcus. "So, Carlisle, are you ready for a conversation with a werewolf?"

"What?"

"Have no fear, we will bring Jane with us," he says.

"You really are enjoying this," I say in wonder.

"I haven't had this much fun since the Battle of Thermopylae," he replies. "All that blood just waiting to be consumed. Oh, the good old days!"

Who are you and what have you done with Marcus? I think in wonder.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_


	71. Daydreaming

**Jewel in the Crown**

_Disclaimer: All the characters in the story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my entertainment and (hopefully) your reading pleasure. I make no profit from their use._

_Author's Note: Sorry about the day between updates. I have been very busy at work._

**Chapter ****71****:**** Daydreams**

I treasure every moment of the time alone that I get to spend with my beautiful Isabella. And I have come to realize that Volterra is not such a bad place after all. Although I know that I am being influenced by Corin and Chelsea, even without them coloring my perceptions, it is not the evil place that I had believed it was.

I suppose that I had developed that view because of Carlisle's disagreement with them about the diet and his philosophy. I intend to uphold Carlisle's philosophy and hope one day to bring Isabella around to it, but right now I need to be realistic. She is my wife. She is the woman that I waited ninety years for. I cannot do anything to jeopardize her health or wellbeing.

And now that I am on the verge of becoming a father I laid have to consider the welfare of my children. I know that we have Marcus completely on our side as we look for a way to possibly deliver these children. In fact, I know that he is with Carlisle now trying to find _anything_ that might help us.

Aro is less certain. His approval is conditional and based primarily on the fact that he views me as a known valuable asset, and Isabella as a potentially invaluable asset. He is sure that with parents with such powerful gifts, the children will also be gifted. Aro is pragmatic however and knows that we are at a point where he will either have to accept the four of us, or he will have none of us.

Caius is opposed to allowing Isabella to somehow give birth. On the other hand, from what I have been able to see the children are no doubt presently viable. And if they have inherited enough vampire qualities, "killing" them would be nearly impossible without creating a horrendous scene, which would include limb tearing and burning.

I know that Aro knows Caius's full mind in a way that I cannot. And while Caius has still not figured out how to completely block his thoughts from me, he is getting better at it. His moods are so impulsive however, that he has trouble maintaining any kind of effective block. And if the right suggestion is mentioned, he cannot stop the thoughts from flooding his mind.

While those are the only three in Volterra who really matter, it stills remains that everyone else who comes in contact with us, is charmed by Isabella's condition and are completely drawn towards her peace and joy. Even Aro feels more content when he is around her.

However, there are really only a few people who actually have come into contact with us. There are Sulpicia, Corin, and Chelsea of course, as well as Afton, Gunnar, and Santiago. Even Athenadora made a brief visit, more out of curiosity than anything else. She has a rather large stake in keeping Isabella alive and well.

She takes the long view of the situation, in other words eternity. As long as Isabella is with Sulpicia, she is free of her. After three thousands years of enduring her sister in the coven, she is looking forward to finally living somewhat apart from her. But that is Sulpicia's nature. If you like her, you enjoy her company. And if you don't, you can only tolerate her in small doses.

I have even seen her scheming in her mind to figure out how Isabella can be kept in Volterra and off the battlefield. Her husband refuses to visit us, and that is just fine with me. As far as I am concerned, he cannot leave too quickly for Central America.

There is a cohort of guards who are very eager to get out of the tower and go on one of these "cleansing" expeditions. It seems that they have been sitting around the tower for too long with nothing to do but engage in petty squabbles and childish intrigue. Caius will bring Jane, Alec, Chelsea, and Afton with him, along with Felix, Julius, and several others, including Dieter and Miguel, much to his chagrin.

Dieter and Miguel are famous in the tower for, to quote Aro, "sharing a brain." They are actually not as dumb as they seem at first glance. Their simplicity in thinking can often be a more effective tool than the complex manipulations of the other guards. Aro keeps them because they are physically strong, incredibly loyal, and willing to obey any order given.

When Marcus came in with Carlisle for a visit, because he didn't want to upset Isabella, he thought about the latest news on Jacob.

_Aro sent Dieter and Miguel into his cell to attempt to get him to transform back into a human. He has been holding out as a wolf in the hope that it will force Aro to send you down to communicate with him. But Aro will never put you in such danger._

_They were instructed to tell him about the pregnancy and got no response until they mentioned the due date of approximately two weeks. That set him off and he began running around the cell and snarling at them. After they left, he called out to them in a human voice._

_He wants a confrontation with you. No one can even think of what he might accomplish with this. Carlisle and I went down to speak with him (actually, Carlisle did all the talking while I held my nose), but he refused to answer. _

_He says that he will only speak to you. I have given him a couple of hours to consider it. If he doesn't cease making his ridiculous threats, Aro might decide to "put him down" anyway._

_If I could speak with him (and I have no intention of doing so) I would tell him to stop behaving like a stupid animal and face things like a man. He has put himself into a no-win situation. The best that he can hope for at this point is a relatively painless death._

When Marcus was done passing the information I gave him a brief nod. I was glad to know what was going on, but there was nothing that I could do about it for two reasons. The first was that I had no intention of leaving Isabella's side. And the second was that we were both very high in Aro's favor. I have no intention of doing anything to jeopardize that. If Aro ordered me to see him, I would. But I know that he will never do that.

For all that everyone believes that Aro Is becoming a more benign presence in the tower, the truth is that he is just as ruthless as even. Right now it pleases him to play the benevolent despot. But the fact is that Aro's interest in me is only for as long he has no vampire with a talent greater than mine. This makes my position particularly precarious.

Eleazer was lucky that Aro let him go in peace. Not all former guards are given that benefit. Anyone who works in the tower is a liability if he leaves. He knows too many secrets. And with my gift, I know more secrets than most. I could potentially do Aro a great deal of harm if I left

There is also the matter of the children. Aro is taking a risk by allowing them to born. Although we know what they look like, we essentially will not know what they are until they are born. I am walking on a very fragile tight rope and I am determined not to fall off.

I got myself in trouble to begin with because I was too idealistic and emotional. This whole situation could have been avoided if I had not been so impulsive. If I had been willing to be pragmatic, and change Isabella when she wanted it, we wouldn't be here now. And while this may not have been my first choice of home, it is now my home. I will do what I can to make the best of it and make the most of it.

I certainly lack the ambition that so many of the others have that live here. I don't know whether that is a function of nature or nurture. Carlisle is certainly an unambitious man in terms of power. His ambitions have mostly has to do with learning more so that he can help his human patients. I learned many things from him. But as an eternal seventeen-year old, what do I really have to be ambitious about anyway?

I aced all my classes in school and I guess that Alice and I could have competed for valedictorian at every school we attended. But what was the fun in that? I can't remember if I was particularly ambitious as a human. My single ambition had been to join the army and fight for my country. But that was about serving, not gaining power.

I have no desire to embroil myself in the inner workings of Volterra politics. I don't want to have any enemies. I just want to do my job when I am needed and spend time with my wife when I have. I don't want to be a threat to anyone. If I must serve Aro to keep our lives safe, then I will. And I will do a damn good job of it. Most of all, I wish to be left in peace.

"How are you doing, Isabella?" asks Carlisle kindly.

"I'm tired," she says. "It is very weird, because even though I am tired, I don't want to sleep. I think that the babies are sleeping now."

"They aren't moving?" he asks.

"No," she says. "Do you think if they are sleeping now, that they will sleep after they are born?"

"I have no idea," he admits. "In order to have been conceived, they cannot be entirely vampire. They grow and develop. Those are definitely not vampire traits. And even though your skin is expanding, you are not adding any bulk to your own weight. It will be interesting to see what your skin does after they are out."

"How will I give birth?" she asks nervously.

"We still don't know," he says. "Cutting through vampire skin is nearly impossible. But I don't know if your skin will stretch even so that you can give birth as a human would."

"Your research has turned up nothing?" she asks.

"Not yet," replies Carlisle looking at me sharply.

_We have found some texts from Brazil that refer to both incubus and succubus births. The legends are sketchy, and they all involve one human and one vampire parent. There is no evidence anywhere in any text of two vampires creating a child._

"The births?" I whisper quickly.

_The children were "born, so the speak," when they chewed their way out of the womb, at least in the case of the human mothers. We had just found the succubus story when Miguel and Dieter interrupted us. We should really get back to it._

"I can see that you are doing well now," he says cheerfully to Isabella. "When the children wake again, try and talk them, Edward. And draw another picture for me."

"Yes, Carlisle," I reply. "Thank you. And thank you, Master, for your interest in in this case."

"You don't need to call me Master," says Marcus brushing his hand aside. "Take care, Isabella."

He gives her hand a little squeeze and they are both off. Isabella turns to me and reaches out her hand. I sit beside her, wrapping my cloak around her once more. I don't want any barrier between us. She snuggles into my side.

"I miss sleeping," she says. "Only because I would like to dream."

"What do you want to dream about?" I ask curiously.

"I want to dream about you of course," she says with a smile. "But mostly I want to dream about our babies. You know, I wonder what color their hair will be, and their eyes. I want them to look like you."

"And I want them to look like you," I say softly. "But you don't have to fall asleep to dream. Trust me. I daydream all the time."

"What do you daydream about?" she asks.

"Pretty much the same things that you do," I reply. "I dream about you and the babies. I wonder what their childhood will be like in here."

She looks sad.

"I would like for them to be able to go outside," she says wistfully. "You know, I would like for them to have the chance to run in the grass, play in the sun, go swimming. I want them to do all of the fun kid things that we all do. But I'm guessing that is not possible."

"We will see," I say. "Aro has been very indulgent up to this point. It is important that we continue to obey him. The more loyalty we give him, the better chances we have of getting these little luxuries."

"Don't the others ever wish to go outside?" she asks.

"Actually everyone but the wives and their guards go out on various expeditions." I explain. "This is not an easy place for a vampire to be in the day. It is very sunny and their eyes are very red. If you have noticed, Heidi has purple eyes. That is her blue contacts over her red eyes. But most of the people here like it in the tower."

"Isn't it something that Heidi and Victoria were once sisters?" she asks.

"It makes sense," I reply. "Neither if them must have understood the problem that Hilda made when she created five gorgeous vampire women. And Victoria's ability to avoid capture must go way back in time. It's no wonder that the Volturi didn't find her when they looked. They tried, but Aro decided that it was a waste if time.

"I don't know the other three, but Heidi was probably very remorseful about her part in the mess. And she is very attractive to men and women alike. One of her characteristics that works for her on her fishing expeditions is the fact that she she is a very compelling person."

"Do you find her compelling?" she asks.

"I find no woman compelling," I reply. "Except you. I don't think that I ever told you this, but after I met you, even when I was running away from you and hated you, I saw nothing but your face. And when I came back, even after the accident when I rescued you and then stayed away from you on purpose, I would look through the other student's eyes to see your face. You were the only girl in the world to me."

"It's strange," she replies. "Even when you hated me, I was still drawn to you. I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. And then when you started talking to me, I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you would stop talking to me again," she replies. "After you saved me the second time in Port Angeles, I knew I was in love with you, for better or worse. I knew that there would never be anyone else for me."

"Do you still remember your human life that well?" I ask.

"Only certain things," she replies. "Pretty much only the things about you. I have to admit, I have done my best to forget Charlie and Renee. I will never see them again. They will move on as I am moving on. But it is still sad for them."

"Yes, I can see that," I comment. "I had it easier. My parents were dead already and I left no one behind. Carlisle was a wonderful father to me in those years. But just like you, I am moving on. I have faced reality, just as you have. But we have each other. And now we have our babies. What more could we want?"

"Well, I for one want some more blood," she says with a smile.

I go to the door and call out, "Gunnar, Isabella would like some more blood please."

"Of course, Edward," he answers right away.

I return to my wife.

"He is such a nice person," she says. "I never imagined that I would meet a person like him in here. Alice made it sound like such a terrible place."

"Well, at the time, she assumed that they would agree to my request and kill me," I reply. "And most people fear them, even the only ones who need to worry about them are the criminals. They do keep us safe from exposure. And their methods must be brutal towards those who create newborn armies and don't control them. Jasper actually admires them very much."

"Because of the fact that they uphold justice?" she asks.

"Exactly," I say.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in, Gunnar," I say as I read his thoughts through the door.

"Will that be all?" he asks as hands over the bottle.

"Yes, thank you, Gunnar," says Isabella. "I am very grateful for your care."

"It is my pleasure," he replies.

"Is it?" she asks after he leaves.

"Yes, it is," I reply. "He feels a bit like an uncle towards you. And he is enjoying the fact that Aro keeps giving him time alone with Corin. They are well suited for one another. Their minds are very similar."

"Do you think that they will become mates?" she asks.

"That is a good possibility," I answer. "Until we came here, they had never spent any time together, so they really didn't know each other. But they have both been lonely in their own ways. Gunnar doesn't quite fit in with the other guards and she spends most of her time spreading contentment around.

"She has a role similar to Chelsea in that she helps keep peace in the tower. It is because of her that the wives do not mind being held here as if they were prisoners. Not that there is any place that they want to go outside. Chelsea has Afton to keep her company."

"What does Aro think of Corin and Gunnar?" she asks.

"He approves," I answer. "They please him with their unquestioning loyalty."

She is drinking the blood as she speaks and suddenly she jumps as if startled.

"Are they awake?" I ask.

"Yes, they are moving around now," she replies. "What they are thinking?"

"They are thinking that they enjoy the blood," I reply.

"Were my babies hungry?" she asks.

"They say yes," I tell. "And they love you . . . and they love me."

"They are very smart," she says. "But we really need to think about names."

"Have you ever had any favorite names?" I ask.

She looks thoughtful.

"I suppose that we should choose names that are suited to Volterra," she muses.

"And what kind of name do you think is suited to Volterra?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says. "Something Italian maybe. But not something ancient."

"Well there are plenty of Italian names out there that are not ancient," I answer. "Do you want to go for any namesakes?"

"Well, there are Charlie and Renee," she says.

"Renee is Renata," I say. "But Charlie would be Carlotta or Carolina."

"Hmm," she says. "Not Renata. We already have one of those. Boys names? What is Edward?"

"Eduardo or something like that," I say. "But that could get confusing."

"True," she says. "Do you have a middle name?"

"Anthony," I reply. "That would be Antonio"

"That's not bad," she says.

"Marcus would be Marcello," I comment.

"Marcus, I hadn't thought of that," she says. "Wouldn't he be surprised?"

"Yes, he would," I say. "But I would also like to throw Elizabeth out there. That was my mother's name."

"That's a pretty name," she says. "Well, we have a couple of possibilities. "I don't really want to decide until they're born."

Neither do I, I think. If anything were to happen to her, the girl would be Isabella. But, I think, what can happen? She already dead. There isn't much more that we can do to her. The bigger problem is the pain. I do not know how I am going to bear it if she starts screaming.

And there is no way to anesthetize her. We already know that Alec's gift doesn't work on her, something that Marcus and Caius both forgot when Marcus was joking about it. All of the sudden I hear something.

_More blood, Daddy. We're still thirsty._

"The children are still thirsty," I remark.

"How do you know?" asks Isabella.

"One of them just told me," I say. "I suppose that I am so used to hearing minds that it didn't surprise me. I will go ask Gunnar to bring us more blood."

This time I listen to their thoughts through the door and then opened it very quietly. And I caught. They were kissing in the hall, oblivious to everyone around them. Not wanting to spy for too long, I cleared my throat. They sprang apart and looked sheepish, but not embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to, um, interrupt, but Isabella would like some more blood, please," I say.

His eyes widen.

"Already?" he asks. "She must be very thirsty."

"Actually," I say. "She's not the one who is thirsty. The babies are."

Now both of then stare at me with open mouths.

"Unbelievable," says Corin. "They are more intelligent than the immortal children and they're not even born yet."

Of course, she knew the immortal children. She had been here with them when Aro was studying them. It cheered me up. The big threat if the immortal children was that they were too young to be trained. My children were very bright. I was proud of them. Gunnar left and I returned to Isabella.

"I caught them kissing," I say casually.

"Good," she says. "They both deserve the happiness."

"That's what they've been daydreaming about," I answer with a grin.

**Author's note: Some of the details that I have included about the Volturi and other vampires mentioned come from **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**_

**Details included about Edward's early obsession come from **_**Midnight Sun, **_**by Stephanie Meyer.**


End file.
